One Punch Man: Hero's Harem
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: Power can bring about fear. Fear can lead to yielding. Yielding can lead to mercy. Mercy can lead to Redemption. Redemption...can lead to so much more if given the chance. I do not own One Punch Man. It belongs to ONE! Co-author: IcySnowSage.
1. The First Monster

A/N: I'd like to thank Rednaut67 for giving me this idea. Just kept buzzing in my head and now I gotta try and write it. This is a monster and hero harem story, so some bits may/will be different. Just saying. Also, this has nothing to do with my other One Punch Man fanfic.

* * *

City-A was going through it's usual routine. Men and women going about their jobs. Children at school. Various businesses doing whatever they do.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

All of which suddenly comes screeching to a halt whenever a monster appears. Just like the one standing up from the massive crater.

Aside from the purple skin, pointed ears, sharp claws on their fingers and toes, and two antenna dangling in front of it's eyes, the monster looked like a woman. After all, men didn't have such large assets like she did.

The monster merely glanced around in disgust before jumping into the sky, where she seemed to float above the city with ease. She spread her arms wide with a guttural roar, orbs of pure energy gathering around her before casting them off towards the city, each strike leaving a massive explosion in it's wake.

"Hmph." the monster scoffed as she gently floated back to the ground, her sharp eyes watching humans fleeing for their lives. "If you humans think you can continuously hurt the earth and _not_ face any consequences, you're wrong."

-Hero Association H.Q.-

The Hero Association was buzzing with movement as people tried to get a correct evaluation on the situation.

"What's the threat level on the monster?!"

"Are there any heroes nearby?!"

"Class-A heroes Smile Man and Lightning Max are on the scene!"

-Smile Man and Lightning Max-

Both heroes, who were held in regard for their Class-A status, were lying unconscious amongst a pile of rubble that used to be a building of some sort, leaving the monster woman to continue her rampage. Other heroes, such as Class-A's Spring Mustachio, Blue Fire, Crescent Eyebroll, Class-B's Double Fall, and Class-C's Mumen Rider, and many other heroes, all valiantly fought with all they had to defeat this creature.

Or as valiantly as they could before all 31 were swatted away like crippled flies, the monster not even noticing any of them.

"Was someone there?" the monster asked while looking around at the area. "Must've been my imagi...nation." she trailed off when she saw a small girl in the distance crying her eyes out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl cried, oblivious to the monster slowly approaching her. She stared down at the little girl for a moment before raising her hand. It almost looked like she was going to comfort the little girl...had her arm not grown ten times it's size. A sadistic chuckle escaped her throat before she clamped her hand shut. Her grin dropped when she realized that the expected ooze of pulped human girl was not seeping through her fingers. Her gaze shifted slightly to see the girl lying safely on the ground, out cold, beneath another figure being shrouded by a white cape.

"You're a fast one." the monster stated, her arm shrinking back to normal as she addressed the newcomer with mild interest. "Who are you?" She could faintly make out a smirk on the stranger before they turned to face them.

Before her stood a man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red boots and gloves, and a plain white cape held up by black circular fasteners on in shoulders.

"Just an average guy who's a hero for fun." the man stated, arms crossed over his chest, and a blank look on his face. Also, he was bald.

"That is...the stupidest backstory ever!" the monster guffawed before glaring at him, her whole body facing him. "Well, you told me yours, so I'll tell you mine. I was spawned from the constant pollution brought about by you humans." She then thumped her chest with her hand, her sharp teeth showing as she snarled out. "I AM VACCINE WOMAN! The earth is a single living organism. You humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria that eats away at her without end." Her body seemed to shift as she grew in height. "In order to obliterate you humans and your evil civilazation, **the earth has given birth** _ **to ME!**_ **YOU SAY YOU DO THIS FOR FUN?!** _ **FOR FUN?!"**_ She now towered over the man as she looked more monstrous than before. She could still be seen as a woman due to the impressive...assets she was sporting with the rest of her new body. _**"HOW DARE YOU CONFRONT MOTHER EARTH'S APOSTLE FOR SUCH AN INANE REASON! YET, WHAT MORE COULD BE EXPECTED FROM A HU-"**_

It happened so fast. One moment, Vaccine Woman was ready to strike down the foolish human that stood before her. The next?

 _BLAM!_

Bits and pieces of her now rained from the sky, courtesy of the man's fog-dispersing punch. The man was now looking at his smoking fist, his look of boredom shifting to a mixture of anguish and frustration.

"Again?" he muttered to himself before falling to his knees. "Another monster beaten with just one punch?!" He gripped his hands and threw his head back-

"uuugghh..."

But was stopped short of screaming his frustrations to the heavens by the sound of groaning coming from a particularly large piece of blood soaked piece of what remained of Vaccine Woman.

"Owww." came a tiny voice as the meat fell apart, a tiny figure fumbling out of it. "Sweet Mother Earth! That stung!"

"Uh...are you that monster's baby or something?" the man asked as he stood over the creature. It looked like a smaller, cuter verson of Vaccine Woman.

"Huh?" the monster girl blinked before realizing who it was. "GAH!" she yelped before jumping back. "You rotten hu-whoa!" she cried out when she began slipping on a pool of blood, her arms flailing wildly in an attempt to keep her balance before ultimately falling face first.

"Are you okay?" the baldy asked as the little girl sat up with a groan.

"Why do I feel so...weak?" she asked herself before looking down at her body. Her _tiny_ body. "AHHHH!" she shrieked in horror as she began dancing around and looking at each part of herself. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Well, you're small and naked." he stated, earning a growl from the girl.

"I _know_ that! I wanna know _why!_ "

"Well, are all creatures naked when they're born?" he asked.

"NOT THAT, YOU DIPSHIT! I WANNA KNOW WHY I'M NO BIGGER THAN THAT LITTLE GIRL OVER THERE!" she wailed while shaking her fist at him.

"Huh?" he blinked before the dots connected. "Wait. Are you that monster I just punched?"

"YES!" she snapped before grumbling and looking at her tiny form. "Or at least what survived."

"Oh. Okay." he said before raising his fist.

"AH! NO WAIT!" Vaccine...Girl? shrieked out, waving her arms about. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!"

"Really?" Saitama asked curiously, his fist lowered and his stance relaxed. "Most of the monsters I meet don't usually give up just like that."

"Look at me! I'm small! My power's are gone! I probably couldn't even stand up to a regular human!" she said in annoyance while glaring daggers at the man. "And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? You were trying to destroy humanity. I stopped you." Saitama explained like it was a common thing. Which, considering how monsters and heroes are, was a common thing.

"I was acting on behalf of Mother Earth! _She_ wanted the evil, pollution inducing humans dead!" she yelled while stamping her foot.

"There are better ways to fight pollution besides destroying humanity." he said, causing the girl's antenna to twitch.

"Rrrrgh!" Vaccine Girl growled before turning and stomping away. "You know what? Fine! I'll give up on destroying humanity! But I'll be back to kick your ass, you bald asshole!"

'You're bald too.' he thought in annoyance before he too left the scene, right when a man with three scars over his left eye a fair distance away was being praised for destroying the monster.

* * *

A/N: End of part 1. More will happen. I just want some opinions from all of you.


	2. The Second Monster

A/N: Some have already asked who is joining and who isn't. Honestly, I don't know. I haven't been able to see all of the OAV's or bonus chapters, so I may miss some monsters. Speaking of monsters, I'm not adding the monster that drinks Biceps King. Can't figure out how to make that work. Sorry. Now then, on to the chapter.

* * *

"Well, that was lame." Saitama muttered to himself as he stared down at the mountain of a monster he'd just defeated. One minute he was shopping for discount lobster. The next found him being pummeled by this brute of a monster, though he didn't even feel a single punch. And finally, he jumped to the creature's eye level before practically caving his face in with a single punch. Saitama stared for a moment longer before turning and bringing out some flyers he had on his person.

"I wonder if there are any other sales nearby."

-Much Later-

Saitama was now heading for his home, his mood a little soured after his brief encounter with Custom ZO...M...whatever it was. Beating it for insulting his head was nothing compared to the fact that all recently purchased eggs were now broken somehow. Oh well, at least it helped him decide what to have for dinner.

"Eggs over rice sounds good." he said to himself as he gathered his groceries and walked on. He could see the chained fence that lead to the abandoned district of City-Z, where his apartment resided, before stopping and looking over his shoulder. He looked for a moment before shrugging, turned back towards the fence, and leapt the fence with ease. He walked on for a moment when he heard the fence behind him clank around, as if someone was messing with it. He turned to see...

"Stupid high fence!" grunted Vaccine Girl as she made it to just under the barbed wire atop the fence, an annoyed scowl on her lips. "If I only had even a fraction of my old strength, I could've just busted through this stupid...uhhh." she trailed off when she realized she had an audience.

"Vaccine Woman?" Saitama asked in surprise.

"Uh...hi?" she meekly waved her hand at him before jumping off the fence. "What are you doing in the abandoned district?"

"I live here." he said. "Why are you here?"

"I...need a place to hide." she sighed, head hanging in shame. She sounded even more defeated as she asked, "Can you help?"

"Um, sure." he shrugged. A quick hop back over had him landing behind her. He then scooped her up under one arm, much to her chagrin, before hopping back over and putting her back down.

"Thanks." she bit out.

"Okay. See ya." Saitama waved before turning to leave.

"W-Wait!" she yelped as she ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"What now?" Saitama huffed, his patience being strained after the day he's had. Vaccine Girl looked like she had just bitten into a lemon before grunting out the words.

"Can. I. Stay. With. You?" she managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth.

"No." he answered without hesitation.

"OH COME ON!" she snapped before taking a deep breath to calm down and glare at him. "Look. I'm not asking on a whim. I'm asking because I'm both desperate and weaker than I thought." Saitama was wondering what she meant, seeing as all monsters are tougher than humans, or at least the monsters that he's face, before noticing that some spots on her head seemed darker than the rest of her skin.

"Were you attacked by someone?" he asked. You could _see_ the depression hanging over her head at his question.

"A bunch of stupid kids threw rocks at me and called me an Ugmon." she whimpered while drawing circles on the ground with her clawed finger. "I couldn't beat a single on of them back."

"Ugmon?" Saitama asked.

"I think it's short for ugly monster." she groaned before looking back up at him. "Look, I'm not asking to stay permanently. Just until I can get enough strength to defend myself." Saitama merely stared down at her, earning another groan from the diminutive monster. "If you're worried I'll attack humans again for no reason, then don't be. I already said I gave up on that. No point if you're just gonna kick my ass all over again." Saitama still stared down at the little monster, his face giving nothing away. Finally...

"Okay."

"Am I really gonna have to resort to beg...wait, what?" she blinked after registering his words.

"Come on." he said, his back to her as he kept on walking. She blinked some more before her legs finally started moving.

"Wait for me!"

-Saitama's Apartment-

"So, you live in this buidling by yourself?" Vaccine Girl asked Saitama as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah. No one else will live here." he answered as they reached his door. "The water and electricity still run. Plus, the rent is super cheap. I have to send the money by mail though, but other than that, it's good."

"It's better than good. I can just stay in one of these other rooms!" she said, a smile coming to her lips.

"I don't have any keys to them." he said as he watched her grapple with the doorknobs. A few unsuccessful attempts later found her pouting in the middle of his room.

"I hate being this weak." she grumbled before she felt a cloth being placed over her body. "What the heck?!" she yelped before pulling her head through a hole, revealing it to be a simple white T-shirt that covered her down to her ankles.

"If you're gonna stay here, then you should wear something. It's bothering me that you're wandering around naked." he said as he began washing his gloves in the bathroom.

"Mmm." she grumbled while looking down at the shirt. Why were humans so obsessed with clothing? Well, she hasn't existed for that long, so maybe she was just out of it? With a sigh of "Fine." she slipped her arms through the sleeves and began looking around. It was a tiny apartment from what she could see. She didn't know much about human society other than it was full of polluting humans, so it was all new to her.

"What is all this stuff?" she asked while fiddling with the remote.

"You don't know?" he asked while hanging up his gloves, earning a flat look from the small monster child.

"I was created to exterminate humanity. I don't think the earth thought it prudent to instill a lot of knowledge of how you humans live." she deadpanned.

"Oh." he nodded before gathering his pajamas. "I'm gonna take a bath. Don't break anything."

"Yeah yeah." she waved before the door shut, leaving her alone in the room.

-Later-

Saitama was drying off after taking his bath, his mind going to how he had been spending his recent days as a hero for fun. How many monsters had he defeated since getting his strength? How many while in the process of getting his strength? He'd lost count a long time ago. He dressed in his pajamas and left the room for the kitchen, only to stop when he noticed Vaccine Girl curled up next to sliding glass door that lead to his balcony.

'Oh yeah. I forgot she was here.' he thought as he stared at her solemn expression being reflected in the glass. "You okay?" She turned her eyes to him before turning them back to her reflection.

"I don't know what to do." she sighed. "My reason to exist was to destroy humanity. Now that I've given that up..." she trailed off before looking up at him, her eyes pleading for an answer. "What do I do now?"

"I couldn't tell ya." the bald hero answered before walking into his kitchen. "You hungry? I can fix you some eggs as well." He stopped when a thought came to him. "Can you eat?"

"I...don't know." she said.

Turns out, she could. And she liked eggs over rice. After food and late night news, Saitama switched everything off, got out a spare futon for Vaccine Girl, and went to sleep. The little monster stared out the window, listening to the wind as her mind drifted to the earth.

'What do I do? I want to help the earth, but this man would destroy me in an instant if I tried again.' she thought as her eyes got heavy. 'What I wouldn't give...for a new purpose.'

-Morning-

Vaccine Girl was already awake, but she had yet to leave her futon. It was quiet outside, save for the birds singing, giving her the time to think about what she would do with her life.

'What can a monster do in human society besides eradicate it?' she thought before groaning. "This sucks."

 _RIIIIIING!_ **SMASH!**

"YIPE! Vaccine Girl yelped as she jumped from her futon and practically glued herself to the wall in fright. Her eyes darted to the new hole in the floor that Saitama's alarm clock once stood, said man's fist hovering above it.

"What's the matter with you?!" she snapped as Saitama sat up, a look of disappointment on his face. Both of their faces morphed into surprise when they heard a crash come from outside.

"THE SURFACE IS OURS, HUMANS!" boasted a woman's voice. "YOU SURFACE DWELLERS MUST DIE!" Both hero and mini monster walked out onto the balcony and looked down to see some monster woman surrounded by underlings. She looked half human, half rock/lava monster. The upper part of her head looked like a crown of some sort with three eyes, while the bottom was that of a woman. Most of her body, which showed veins of magma coursing inside her body under her skin, was bare to the world, save for the hardened magma bottom that showed off all of her jumbo-sized ass and hardly covered her groin, and the same hardened magma acting as her top barely covering the ginormous breasts that bounced and jiggled wildly every time she swung the swords in each of her four arms.

"I AM THE SUBTERRANEAN QUEEN! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DESTRUC _-GWAGH!"_ she finished the last part from where he head now rested in the ground, courtesy of Saitama jumping from his apartment, dressed in his hero suit, and kicking her head into the pavement.

"...ouch." groaned the monster before her body, which had been standing upright for a few moments, finally tilted and fell over, her blank eyes and slowly rising and falling chest showing she was alive but unconscious. The underlings, which had been so full of confidence before, were now sweating like pigs as Saitama turned to them all, his face morphed into one of extreme anticipation.

"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON!" he shouted to the Subterraneans.

 _-Sorry about that!_

Or he would be if they hadn't all retreated, a white flag of surrender standing where they used to be.

"Huh?" he blinked at the flag billowing in the wind. Saitama merely looked to the sky and sighed.

"I've become too strong." he said to himself.

"Well, that was anticlimatic." stated Vaccine Girl, her tiny frame leaning against the ground floor entrance to the apartment complex. Her eyes then drifted to the sleeping monster woman lying in the street. "What about Miss Monster Tits here?"

"Urrgh." groaned said monster woman as she raised an arm to her head. "Please tell me I didn't just lose to a human."

"I would, but that would be a lie." Vaccine Girl said with a smirk, causing another groan to escape the larger monster. "I know. It sucks losing to a human. But hey! If you ask nicely and promise to give up killing humans, he'll spare you."

"Well, that'd be nice since I now serve him." the Subterranean Queen grunted.

"Wait. What?" Saitama asked in confusion as the woman sat up and looked straight at him.

"My people have a rule. If the loser lives after the fight, they must swear loyalty and servitude to the winner, who is deemed the stronger fighter." she recited before bowing to him. "As of this day, I am yours to command."

"...seriously?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I added the Subterranean Queen. I plan on making it a nice big harem. May not all live in the same building, but there are plenty of nearby places to hide in the abandoned district. Be honest. Her looks and outfit. Too much?


	3. Two New Monsters, One Cyborg Disciple

A/N: Some have said that the outfit was a bit much. However, I chose something revealing because the Deep Sea King, who will be in this as the Deep Sea Queen, wore nothing but a speedo, cape, and crown. Now, next chapter.

* * *

After the little incident with the Subterranean Queen swearing loyalty, the two monsters and hero for fun took a little time to figure out how to make this work.

For starters, Saitama simply gave one simple order to his new servant, besides the fact to not call him Master. That order? The neither she nor her people attack humans for any reason whatsoever.

The second was that the two monsters settled into another room in the apartments. Good and bad news about this arrangement. Bad news? Sub-Queen broke the door open with her strength. Good news? Who cared when humans didn't live here to break in and such?

Which now brings us to the present.

The Subterranean Queen sighed in boredom as she laid down in the empty apartment she and Vaccine Girl had settled into, which was right below Saitama's apartment. Seeing as neither monster had anything, the room was bare of practically everything.

"Bored?" Vaccine Girl asked from where she sat against the wall.

"Unbearably." she moaned as she sat up. "Now that I serve Mas- _er_ , Saitama, I don't have anything to do."

"Same here. Well, except for serving him." Vaccine Girl nodded. "I'm only here because I need time to get my strength back. Once I'm 100%, I'm gone."

"Oh yeah. You said you got beaten by a bunch of little k-"

 **CHOMP!**

"YEOWCH!" Sub-Queen roared in pain as Vaccine Girl bit down on her arm, her sharp teeth digging into her flesh! "GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE PURPLE BRAT!" she wailed as she flailed her arm in an attempt to dislodge the diminutive monster.

"I t'ld you n'ver to mention dat!" Vaccine Girl growled, her jaw refusing to let up as she now began to beat her tiny fists and legs against the larger woman.

"If you don't let go, I'm gonna finish what Saitama started and knock the rest of you to-"

 _WHAM!_

"-pieces?" she finished in a calmer tone, both hers and Vaccine Girl's eyes looking around in confusion. "What was that?"

 _WHAM! WHAM!...WHAM!_

"What was that?" Vaccine Girl asked, having finally let go of Sub-Queen. The strange sound was soon followed by an endless series of what sounded like a massive fight coming from...above?

"Is he fighting someone?" asked the larger monster. Vaccine Girl was about to open the glass door to shout up at Saitama, only to pause when she spotted a black cloud moving in the distance, followed by an announement blaring throughout the area.

 _"ATTENTION! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! THREAT LEVEL: DEMON! ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE REMAIN INDOORS! I REPEAT-"_

"What...was... _that?!_ " both monsters asked in shock.

-Somewhere in City-Z-

The streets were completely barren than usual due to the warning.

 _SMASH!_

Correction: They were semi-barren due to one individual carrying a large sack behind him with one hand and a crowbar in the other.

"Haha! They're all empty because of that warning!" laughed the thief. "Like anyone's gonna die because of a mosquito bite." The punk looked down at his massive bag of loot, a grin on his face. "So what if I lose a little blood? It's worth it if I can get all this." He nearly fell over when something flew past him, blowing his beanie off his head in the process. "Was that the wind?"

He wouldn't have time to wish that it was the wind.

His eyes were glued to the sky, so he didn't even notice until he felt something crawling on his skin that something was wrong.

"What the?!" he cried out before his entire body was covered in what had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of mosquitoes. Very thirsty mosquitoes.

"AAAAHAHHAaaah...ahh..gghh." the thief coughed up before the mosquitoes flew off, leaving nothing but a shriveled corpse behind. The mosquitoes then flew into high into the air and began encircling a figure.

"Mmmm! Ooooh!" the figure moaned before the mosquitoes dispersed, revealing a voluptuous half human, half mosquito woman flying above them.

"Come on guys. That wasn't nearly enough to satisfy my needs." she whined. "Now, go get some more." she commanded before she blinked, sensing something nearby.

"Target acquired!"

Her inhuman speed and reflexes allowed her to safely maneuver around the fireball meant to destroy her. She glared down at the one that would be foolish enough to attack her.

"I see now." began the cyborg standing below her on the ground. "You have the mosquitoes suck the blood out of their victims, and then take it all for yourself. You must be controlling each one via some sort of telepathy. So if I were to get rid of you, their leader, then the swarm should disperse." he finished, his cybernetic eyes locked firmly on her hovering form. The monster merely let out a chuckle as she leered down at him with a smile.

"Our next meal is here. Go drain that fool dry." she ordered. She watched as the cyborg was eveloped in a ball of swirling darkness. Her smile dropped when said ball erupted into flames, killing off every mosquito within it's range, shocking her greatly.

"I will eliminate you." the cyborg stated, the same flame used to destroy the mosquitoes gathering in the palm he was now aiming at her. "Stay right where you are." Mosquito Girl was broken from her shock by his words and giggled at his statement.

"You think you can eliminate me?" she asked before gaining a psychotic smile. "THEN GO ON AND TRY!"

* * *

 _CLAP!_

"There! I got you!" Saitama growled, his clapped hands smoking. There was silence for a moment, then...

Then a single mosquito flew out from between his palms before flying away.

 _"Mosquito!"_ he bit out through his grinding teeth, tic marks all over his bald head. Something seemed to snap in the hero as he rushed to his kitchen, whipped out a can of bug spray, and practically leapt out the window, screaming at the top of his lungs, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"I'm scared!" Vaccine Girl whimpered from where she and the Subterranean Queen were plastering against the back wall. They had come up to see who or what Saitama was fighting, but found themselves too afraid when they saw the not-so-calm look in his eyes.

"Join the club." Sub-Queen squeeked out.

* * *

The cyborg and Mosquito Girl were locked in an intense air battle, both sides trying to eradicate the other. Strike after strike, block after block, neither were making any headway for the first half of the battle.

"Incinerate!" the cyborg called out, his arm raised and firing multiple fireballs at the monster, who used her superior speed to weave around each shot. She also used that same speed to close the distance between the two before rushing past him, taking his arm clean off with the horn on her forehead.

"Maybe I'll take a leg next time?" she cooed before grunting in shock and pain as she noticed something wrong with her legs. Mainly the fact that they weren't there anymore. "What happened to _my_ legs?!" Her answer came when she noticed the cyborg use his remaining arm to toss her legs aside. Sensing that continuing the fight would end in his favor, she opted to retreat.

"Futile." the cyborg stated as he shot another blast at her, which was blocked by another swarm of mosquitoes. "You cannot escape from me." he said as he began following her on foot.

"What is that guy?!" she growled in frustration. "He'll get me if I'm not careful." She then licked her lips as she began summoning every mosquito under her control to her. "The town may be empty, but there are plenty of animals in the surrounding area." She could hear the army of little bloodsuckers approaching, her body quivering in anticipation. "That's right! Come little ones! Empty all of the delicious juices you carry into ME!" she cried out as the swarm engulfed her being. The cyborg arrived in time to see an increasing ball of mosquitoes form in the skies above.

'So many mosquitoes. If she has been collecting this much blood, then it may not be a simple food source.' he thought as he readied an attack. 'I should destroy them all before it's too late.'

"GET BACK HERE!"

He stopped his attack and looked up to see Saitama running towards him, a can of bug spray being used to try and kill a single mosquito.

"YOU AND I AREN'T DONE YET YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

'Who's this idiot?' the cyborg thought as Saitama began spitting in disgust.

"IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" he said with a grimace before wiping his mouth. "Nasty little-huh?" he stopped his rant when he noticed the swarm in the sky. "What's that? Are those... _mosquitoes?!"_ he yelped. One mosquito was bad enough, but that many was too much.

"You there!" Saitama turned to see the cyborg address him. "Evacuate. That swarm is conscious! If it senses you, it will attack!"

"...Seriously?" Saitama asked, his face turning a little blue at the thought. "That's pretty bad. We should get...oh." he began before seeing the swarm descend upon them with enough force to shake and topple the surrounding buildings. The whole city would've been covered in mosquitoes, had the cyborg not incinerated every single mosquito present with a massive blast.

"Because she could speak, I thought she had human level intelligence. But it would seem that she was just a bug." he said as he looked around at the area. "Bringing the mosquitoes together made for one easy-to-burn swarm. Before our fight, I scanned the area and made sure that no living beings were within 500 meters, allowing me to fire at will." he explained aloud before his eyes widened in horror. "Wait a second! That guy was-"

"Man. You saved me. Thanks for that." said Saitama, gaining the cyborg's attention. He was okay, but his clothes had been completely incinerated. Saitama smiled as he continued. "You could say you totally made the bugs 'bug outta here'. Budum toosh." he added at the end, leaving the cyborg to gape at him. His smile dropped as he continued. "Oh, see. That was a joke I was making about the bugs."

"AHAHAHAHA!" came a laugh from above. Both of them turned to see Mosquito Girl hovering above them, her looks completely different. Her skin had gone from black and white to red and pink. Her legs had regenerated. And her body had grown. Mostly, or rather all, in the chest and buttocks.

"You idiots!" she called down to them, a smirk on her lips. "I no longer need my tiny little helpers. I mean..." she stopped before grinning like a mad woman and slashed at a nearby building, the air current created having enough force to reduce the building to rubble. "JUST LOOK HOW _STRONG_ I'VE BECOME!" She then turned her mad look down at the cyborg before blurring out of sight. Next thing he knew, he was nearly shredding in hafl from the waist down. He turned to throw a punch, but only found himself thrown into the air, where he soon became the victim of a merciless onslaught. "CAN'T YOUR MACHO PUNCHES DEFEAT A LITTLE MOSQUITO?!" she laughed as she ripped more and more of his metalic body to pieces. "What a weakling."

'I understand now.' the cyborg thought as he stared at where she was reclining in the air, as if relaxing and not in a battle. 'The more blood she consumes, the stronger she gets.'

"I think I'll have YOUR HEAD NEXT!" she screamed as she rushed at him, her clawed fingers ready to finish him off.

'I let my guard down. I have no chance of winning. All I can do...is self-destruct.' he thought as a bright blue light began to build up in his exposed torso. 'Forgive me...Doctor.'

Mosquito Girl was mere inches from ended the cyborg...

 **SLAP!**

Before waking up much later in a crater. She felt dizzy, disoriented, and very weak.

'What...hit me?' she thought as she struggled to get her body to listen to her.

'I remember fighting that cyborg...I was about to turn him into scrap metal...but then-'

Her eyes shot open as images of a hand coming out of nowhere slapping her in the face came to her mind.

"What...what was that?" she groaned as she sat up. Her body was back to it's original black and white color, but thinner everywhere. A trench of blood and destruction was leading away from her, indicating the direction she had been flung from. "It wasn't that cyborg's hand. But if not his, then...wait. There was someone else there." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image in her mind before it all came together. "That second guy must've attack me! But how?! With all the power I had, no human should've been able to surpass me!"

"And yet, they did."

"Huh?" she got out before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see who it was before feeling whatever blood that was still left in her body drain from her face.

"Y-You're..." she stuttered, too afraid to continue as other figures joined the tallest one.

"If you lost to a human, and especially if you were hopped up on blood, then you serve no purpose in the Doctor's plans to eradicate the humans." snarled the figure, their clawed hand raised to finish her off. Mosquito Girl flinched as the hand came down...

[Hold it!]

Before being stopped by the second largest figure there stepping in the way.

"Why are you stopping me, Armored Gorilla?!"

[If we kill her and the Doctor finds out later, he may be displeased. Any data she may have, no matter how little, may be of use to the Doctor. Also, it is up to him to decide what to do with us.] the cyborg gorilla explained in a robotic monotone voice.

The largest figure loosened an animalistic growl before bringing their hand back.

"Fine." she snorted before turning to two of the smaller ones. "Carry her."

"Uh, yes!" they nodded before grabbing Mosquito Girl and carrying her with them as they walked.

"W-Wait. This isn't the way to the Doctor's lab." Mostquito Girl said in confusion.

"We need to pick something up first." said a praying mantis mutant.

[It is not a 'what'. It is a 'who'.] Armored Gorilla corrected.

"Okay. Who then?" Mosquito Girl asked.

"The one that the Doctor says slapped you silly." the largest figure laughed, causing the blood drained monster to stiffen in terror.

"What?! No! Let me go!" she shrieked as she began struggling.

"Oh stop whining." said the little frog mutant that had a firm lock on her legs. "He may have beaten you, but that only means that you're weak." His gaze shifted to the leader of the group, his lips curling into a smile. "After all, no man can ever tame _that_ beast."

-Saitama's Apartment-

The cyborg, fully repaired, was standing outside of Saitama's door. He deep a breath before calling out.

"Sensei, Sir!"

Silence for moment, then the door slid open enough for Saitama to look out in annoynace.

"You actually showed up...uhh..."

"Genos, Sensei Sir!" Genos introduced.

"Will you stop with the 'Sensei' stuff?' Saitama asked.

"Yes Master!" Genos corrected.

"Not 'Master' either!" Saitama snapped before opening the door and letting him come in. "Come on in." he sighed. Genos walked in...and immediately brought his arms up, ready to fry the two monsters sitting in his living room. The Subterranean Queen brought the swords strapped to her back out while Vaccine Girl hid under the table.

"Why are you monsters inside my master's home?!" Genos demanded.

"Excuse me? 'Your' Master?" Sub-Queen asked in an affronted tone.

"Saitama! This guy's gonna kill me!" Vaccine Girl wailed from under the table.

"Hey!" Saitama barked as he stepped between them all. "No fighting in my home!" A few moments later, and everyone calmed down, everyone was now sitting down around the table, though the tension had yet to leave.

"Have your tea and go. I'm not looking for disciples." Saitama explained, a hot glass of tea before everyone present.

"But you have a monster for a disciple." Genos pointed out, his eyes shifting to the larger fem-monster in question.

"I do not train under him. I am his servant because of Subterranean law." she explained. Her outfit had changed. Hardened magma now covered her bottom and bosom, though that was it. Didn't stop either from jiggling when she moved.

"And before you ask." Vaccine Girl spoke up when Genos looked at her. "I'm only squatting here until my strength is back." She shrank back when his palm drifted towards her. "ACK! I'M NOT GONNA ATTACK HUMANS!" she wailed fearfully, her arms flailing in front of her. "SAITAMA BEAT THAT OUT OF ME!" Her tiny form was sweating so bad it practically soaked the oversized shirt she was wearing as she trembled before the cyborg's hardened gaze. She sighed in relief when Genos lowered his arm, though he didn't stop glaring at her.

"It is strange to see another converse with monsters, Master Saitama." said Genos.

"I told you, I'm not-wait a minute? I just realized that you're fixed up." Saitama said in surprise.

"Yes. Since most of my body is mechanical." he explained. "What parts do you use, Master?"

"Don't use any." Saitama denied.

"Then what about that skin colored armor on your head?" Genos asked as he pointed at Saitama's head.

"That's just my skin, dude." the bald hero stated.

"That's strange. You appear to be far to young to be bald." Genos thought aloud, not seeing the panicked looks on the girls in the room, or the way they flailed their arms or chopped their hands across their necks. Sadly, it was too late.

"SO I'M BALD! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH?!" Saitama roared.

"My problems? You are asking me to state each one?" Genos asked, completely missing Saitama's outburst.

"No...I'm good." Saitama answered in a deflated tone. Sadly, Genos decided to explain anyway. And man did he explain. How he used to be human, the mad cyborg that killed his family and destroyed his hometown. How a Doctor named Kuseno turned him into a cyborg that fights for justice. Saitama felt sorry for him. The others, lacking humanity, didn't really much care but kept their expressions neutral. They couldn't keep that up when Genos continued, his explanation turning into repetitive rambling. Saitama's whole body was twitching in a dangerous manner, Vaccine Girl was in danger of pushing her fingers so far into her ears that she'd hit her brain, and the Subterranean Queen's hands were twitching towards her blades. Finally, one of them broke.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOT! SHORTEN THIS STUPID STORY TO TWENTY WORDS OR LESS!" Saitama screamed. Genos blinked at the outburst finding the right words to fulfill Saitama's request.

"Here is the short version, Master. Please teach me how to be as strong as you are!" the cyborg requested. Nobody in the room said anything as they patiently awaited for Saitama to answer. Finally, his face more serious than usual, Saitama spoke.

"Genos."

"Yes Master?"

"How old are you?"

"19 sir!"

"So young. I have no doubt you'll surpass me in no time." Saitama stated.

"Really Master?!" Genos asked in shock.

'Yeah right.' thought the present monsters.

"I'm 25 years old now, but I didn't even begin training until I was 22." explained the bald hero, shocking not only Genos, but the two monsters as well since this was the first they'd heard of this. "Fine. I'll teach you, but it's not going to be easy. Think you can handle it?"

"YES!" Genos shouted before his eyes narrowed and he jumped into a crouch, the atmosphere tensing as he glared at the door. "High speed object approaching! It is here!"

That was all he got out before the ceiling caved in, revealing an oversized praying mantis laughing as he landed on the table.

"Greetings! I am-"

BLAM!

"Pay for my ceiling!" Saitama growled, his fist still out from where it knocked the monster's head clean off, a fountain of green blood shooting out of his neck.

"Who is this worm?" Sub-Queen sneered at the dead body.

"Maybe you should've asked before knocking his head off?" Vaccine Girl suggested, her eyes shifting between the monster and Saitama.

"Three more outside, Master! LEAVE THEM TO ME!" he yelled as he jumped out the window and landed on the street below, only to blink when he saw Saitama standing between three monsters, two of which had their asses hanging out of the holes in the street they'd been buried in. "Uhh, never mind."

"I didn't even see you attack at all." Mosquito Girl whispered to herself from where she lay on the ground before Saitama, who looked down at her in surprise.

"Huh? Aren't you that mosquito monster from awhile back?" Saitama asked after having finally noticing her. He then blinked in surprise when two claws shot out of the ground, grabbed him by the ankles, and pulled him into the ground, leaving only his head exposed.

"What happened?!" Vaccine Girl yelled from where she and Sub-Queen were watching from the balcony.

"MASTER!" both Genos and Sub-Queen yelled. Genos tried to run to help while the monster woman jumped to the ground, swords at the ready.

"No, wait." he calmly told them. "It's actually nice. I feel like a young bamboo shoot." Both cyborg and monster didn't know what to make his choice, but they didn't have long to ponder.

[Elevated energy levels detected!] Both turned to see another monster approaching, one which caused Genos to gasp.

'A cyborg?! Could he be...?'

[Neither of you are the target.] stated Armored Gorilla before charging at them. [OUT OF THE WAY!] it roared as it lunged at them. The two of them jumped back, leaving the enemy cyborg to plant it's fist into the ground and leave itself open to counterattack, which Genos quickly capitalize on. The Subterranean Queen drew her swords and prepared to join the fray, but stopped when she felt tremors coming from Saitama's direction. After all, she was Saitama's servant, so she didn't really care who the blonde cyborg was anyway.

Speaking of Saitama, the bald hero merely stared up at the figure that now stood before him.

It was a large humanoid lionness with long hair pulled into a low ponytail, which swayed with her real tail. Her frame was lean, but six pack that was exposed showed she had muscles. She wore a black shirt that was strained from holding her breasts in, animal furs on her shoulders, a leopard skin wrapped around her waist that was held in place by heavy chains a belt with a lion head buckle, and skin tight maroon shorts. She also wore bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps.

The mere sight of her caused Mosquito Girl to shriek and try to hide herself behind Saitama. A fat lot of good it did her.

"Hmph." the lionness scoffed as she merely watched the two of them like they were nothing but a nuisance. "I don't know what's more pathetic. This weird human that the doctor wants us to kidnap, or the fact that you nearly got killed by him." The ground shifted a short distance away, revealing a little mole mutant of sorts watching them.

"Well, he must have _some_ combat ability. Otherwise, the doctor wouldn't want him." stated the mole.

"Fair enough, Ground Dragon." the lionness nodded at him before looking back down at them, her blood red eyes blinking when she noticed the bored look on Saitama's face. "Hey asshole! What's with that stupid look?!" she snapped in anger, which seemed to skyrocket when he yawned, _yawned_ of all things. Like he wasn't afraid at all.

"Sorry. It's just that being in the ground keeps you warm and cool all at the same time." he explained, causing the monster before him to twitch. "I actually feel like taking a nap. Mind getting lost?"

"Uh, bald guy?" Mosquito Girl whispered meekly. "It's not a good idea to piss off the Beast Queen!"

"The Beast Queen?" Saitama asked before looking up at the cackling monster.

"Do me a favor and shut it, you little failure." she ordered Mosquito Girl before crouching down low enough so that she was eye level with Saitama, unknowingly giving him a clear view of cleavage. "I'll simply educate him myself of how scary I can be." She then thrust two of her clawed fingers mere inches from his eyes. "I'll start by scratching your eyes out with these! And then we'll move on to the real fun afterwards!"

 _SHINK!_

The Beast Queen didn't twitch a single muscle for moment, then looked up at the one who had just driven their sword into the ground between her and Saitama.

"And what do you want, bitch?" she growled up at the Subterranean Queen. "This is between us and him."

"You and your fellow creatures have a lot of nerve." she said as she glared daggers at the Beast Queen. "You break into my Master's home uninvited. You bury him like some plant! And now you threaten to harm him for _amusement!_ " She finished the last word with a grunt as she wrenched her sword from the ground. "I shant let you do as you please! If you wish to get to my Master, you have to get through me!"

"Oh?" Beast Queen growled as she stood at her full height, which was roughly the same as the Subterranean Queen's. She then shoved her nose into the other monster woman's face, her shirt covered knockers squishing up against the Sub-Queen's magma covered breasts. "You think you can take _me_ on, you little dirt skank?!"

"Why don't we find out, pussy cat?!" grinned the Subterranean Queen, her swords raised to block the claws the Beast Queen tried rip into her with. Both of them struggled against the other before pushing off of each other, both fighters now a good distance away. Beast Queen's claws extended while the Subterranean Queen brought out the rest of her swords...and then smashed the extra hardened magma off her body.

"What are you? Some kind of exhibitionist?" Beast Queen blinked.

"A sacrifice in decency for an increase in mobility." she explained as the cooled rock slid off her body, leaving her in the same attire she first met Saitama in. She said nothing more before lunging at the Beast Queen, her swords blazing as she crossed all four of her arms. " **CROSS FLAME SLASH!"** she cried out as her upper arms slashed horizontally while her lower arms slashed vertically, causing a flaming cross to blaze towards the Beast Queen. The lionness swiftly dodged, leaving the attack to blow through everything in it's path before leaving a flaming imprint on the wall of a building...two buildings away from the apartments.

"That all you got?" sneered the Beast Queen before drawing her arm back. " **LION SLASH!"** she cried out as she lashed her claws at her opponent, who dodged just as quickly, leaving the attack to split a nearby building into five smaller pieces.

That was the signal for both of them to lunge at each other and slash their respective weapons. Each one slashing, stabbing, and just flat out trying to kill the other as they battled. Most any other man would probably be watching them fight with gusto as their bodies bounced and jiggled around in their little death match. Saitama was not one of those people.

"Hey! Watch it!" Saitama warned from his hole. "Don't hit my house!"

"Forgive me, Master! It's the furball's fault for swinging with reckless abandon!" Sub-Queen yelled between strikes. Her dislike for her opponent rose to mild hatred when she sliced the slug and frog mutants to pieces. She locked her blades with the lionness' claws as she bit out, "How could you?! To your own allies, even!"

"Law of the Jungle! The weak die and the strong thrive!" Beast Queen answered back before they pushed off once again. Both were slightly bleeding from the few cuts and knicks they had given each other, but the Beast Queen was the only one still smiling. "And it looks like I'll actually have to get serious on your ass!" With a mighty roar, her muscles and breasts bulged, tearing off every bit of clothing and accessory from the waist up, leaving her tits free of their cotton prison.

"Now who's the exhibitionist?" Sub-Queen asked with a leer while Mosquito Girl and Ground Dragon quivered from where they were.

"Oh no! She's about to lose it!" Mosquito Girl whimpered.

"WAIT! YOU MIGHT KILL THE TARGET!" Ground Dragon roared in panic, which was promptly ignored as the Beast Queen set up her opponent anew.

" **LION SLASH: METEOR POWER SHOWER!** " she roared as her claws blurred before her. Subterranean Queen's eyes widened as she brought her blades up and began blocking to the best of her ability. Sadly, she found that her opponent's enhanced state clearly outmatched her own. A fact that was driven home by the sheer number of gashes claws marks appearing on her body. She finished the attack by bringing slashing both claws in an X formation, simultaneously leaving 10 long bloody trails on Subterranean Queen's body _and_ launching her away. She rolled around a few times before finally stopping, fresh lava seeping from her wounds as she struggled to get up.

"You...furry...bitch!" she gasped out before she found her head being stepped on by a paw padded foot.

"Furry bitch that kicked your naked ass!" Beast Queen smirked as she ground her foot on her fallen opponent's face.

'It's impossible!' Mosquito Girl thought, fear wracking her mind and body as she quivered next to Saitama's exposed head. 'She's gonna return us all to the doctor in little pieces!' She nearly collapsed when the Beast Queen's eyes shifted towards her before realizing they were on Saitama.

"That's one down. Who should I play with next? The failed prototype?" Her eyes drifted up to Vaccine Girl, who flinched under her gaze. "The little purple that's been watching this whole time?" Her eyes drifted back down to Saitama. "Or the little human we were sent to retrieve?"

Saitama answered by easily walking out of the hole he'd been in the whole time, much to Ground Dragon's horror, and simply glared at the Beast Queen.

"I'm only gonna ask once! Get off her face, and apologize for breaking my ceiling!" he demanded, which earned an outright gale of laughter from the feline foe.

"You're worried about this weakling? And your ceiling?!" she asked, her laughter subsiding at a slow rate. "Hahaha! Hooo! You make me laugh! Tell you what!" she began as she walked over Sub Queen's form and loomed over Saitama. "Since it's upsetting you so much, I'll make you a deal. Show me why my creator wants you, and not only will I apologize, but I'll let these weaklings you seem attached to live. Sound good?"

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" he asked in a serious tone. The Beast Queen grinned before doing the stupidest thing in her life She leaned forward, held her chin out towards him, and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Go ahead. Right here."

"And mistake realization in 3...2...1." Vaccine Girl ticked off on her fingers, her grin spltting her face as Saitama pulled his arm back.

* * *

"I have some questions for you." Genos stated from where he stood over the broken form of Armored Gorilla. The ape cyborg had lost his helmet, along with all four of his limbs, and was now at the mercy of Genos. "Answer them, or you will be eliminated."

[It is you who will be eliminated, you blithering fool! I am the third strongest fighter of the House of Evolution! At your current level, you will be no match for the Beast Queen, the second most powerful fighter. Therefore, you will be destroyed.] Armored gorilla explained. He watch in a neutral fashion as the Beast Queen was sent skidding across the ground behind Genos before stopping in a crater, her unconscious form occupying the new hole in the ground.

"Were you talking about that one?" Saitama asked as he walked up next to Genos, completely ignorant of Mosquito Girl's slack jawwed gibberish.

"I believe it is." Genos said, his glare never leaving the bigger cyborg. Armored Gorilla merely glared up at them in defiance...for all of three seconds.

"Hey! Okay! I'll tell you guys everything! Just don't kill me!" he begged, his voice no longer sounding robotic.

"Wait. What happended to your robot voice?" Saitama asked curiously.

"S-Sorry. I was just trying to sound cool."

* * *

A/N: Any suggestions for future monsters/heroes anyone wants to see? Also, how should I feminize Carnage Kabuto?" Please send reviews. I love reviews.


	4. House of Evolution

A/N: I know many of you are wondering about my other fics. I don't abandon them. I just have difficulty cranking out chapters for many of them. This story, however, is different since I keep binge watching the first season. Now, before we start, I also must say that I've heard many suggestions for Carnage Kabuto. Many of them boil down to one word: NO! So I won't. Now, to the story.

* * *

The Beast Queen slowly opened her eyes, blurred images swimming through her vision. She blinked the images away and just stared into the sky, her eyes looking glazed over.

'I lost. To a human.' she thought as she brought a hand up to rub her sore chin, a smirk playing on her lips. 'Heh. Didn't think any of these little pissants could be that strong. Guess I can see how he could beat Mosquito Gi-'

"THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!"

Beast Queen jumped up in fright at the sound of the bald human's aggrivated words hitting her ears, sending chills down her spine at the thought of angering him. She wouldn't admit, and didn't want to to herself, but she couldn't deny the facts. A split-second before his fist hit, her body's survival instincts had _screamed_ bloody murder for her to run. Now her whole _everything_ seemed to tense at his voice.

"What's that got to do with me? You're just trying to sound cool again." came his voice again. She looked up to see the bald human, the blonde cyborg, and the little purple brat surrounding a crippled Armored Gorilla. She noticed Mosquito sitting by herself a distance away, her jaw still dropped in shock. She finally noticed Ground Dragon staring at nothing in shock for whatever-wait. His head was leaning off his shou- _falling_ of his shoulders and turned to little bloody pieces. Must've been hit during her attack.

"Enough jibber jabber. Just get to the point." said Saitama.

"My master is a very busy man. Summarize it in 20 words or less!" Genos ordered.

"Uh...right. Sorry about that." Armored Gorilla apologized.

She would've listened in to the interrogation, but something in the back of her mind was bugging her. It was on the tip of her tongue, but-

"Oh...you're conscious."

There it was. The headcount was short by one.

"What do you want?" Beast Queen growled.

"Just making sure you don't leave before honoring your deal." she explained as she kept one of her blades near the Beast Queen's throat, earning a growl from the lionness monster.

"Now?!" they both heard Genos say, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Saitama responded while pulling out a flyer and holding it up for Genos to see. "There's a sale on tomorrow. Can't do it then."

"But, Master!" Genos shouted as he ran towards Saitama, leaving Vaccine Girl to walk over to the two larger monster women.

"What was that all about?" the Subterranean Queen asked the purple monster.

"Basically, they're going to attack the House of Evolution." Vaccine Girl stated.

"House of Evolution?" Sub-Queen said in confusion. "Never heard of it." Both monsters turned to the Beast Queen, who was chuckling as she watched Saitama's retreating form.

"The House of Evolution is my creator's life's work." she explained. "His goal is to-"

"I heard all of that." Vaccine Girl interrupted. "Wipe out humanity and replace it with evolved blah blah blah. Can't be any better if his creations lose to Saitama."

"Laugh it up." Beast Queen growled, her grin still in place. "He may have beaten me, but he's _nothing_ against the doctor's greatest creation."

"I highly doubt it." Vaccine Girl scoffed as she turned to head back inside the apartment. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when the two doofuses get back."

"I do not take orders from you!" Sub Queen snapped as Vaccine Girl walked away. As the sword-weilding monster yelled at the lionness and purple brat, none of them noticed Mosquito Girl staggering towards Armored Gorilla before sitting down next to him.

[You feeling]-"Sorry. You feeling okay?" Armored Gorilla asked the bug monster.

"Not really. I've been beaten to near death after injesting a massive amount of blood. I'm alive, but I'm practically useless to the doctor." she finished with a sigh. "I'll probably be dissected or...recycled or something for my genetic material."

"That's only if those two don't destroy the House of Evolution." Armored Gorilla countered. "I sent a warning to the doctor, but that may not be enough. If the doctor's desperate enough, he may unleash Carnage Kabuto."

Mosquito Girl shuddered, images of her test fight against that monstrosity coming to mind.

"I never thought I'd say this about a human." she muttered. "But I hope they kill that guy."

-House of Evolution-

"Let me get this straight." Genus began, his voice a tightly calm tone. "Half our elite forces, which we've carefully bred to enact the eradication of these inferior humans, have been wiped out."

"Yes." one of his clones nodded.

"Armored Gorilla has been crippled."

"Correct."

"Beast Queen, in her enhanced state, lost with a single strike."

"Indeed."

"And now the one I wish to study, plus an unknown cyborg, are now on their way here."

"According to Armored Gorilla's full report? Yes."

Dr. Genus was on the verge of cracking his teeth with how hard he was grinding them.

"What do we do now?" one of the clones asked. "If they get here, then all of our research, everything we've ever worked on, could be destroyed."

"We're in serious trouble." another clone spoke up.

Genus groaned in fury before coming to a decision.

"We may have no choice but to unleash our trump card." he said, causing the others to gasp. Surely he didn't mean what they thought he was talking about. "Begin preparations for the release of Carnage Kabuto."

He did. And they were _not_ silent with their opinions on the matter.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"HE'S CRAZY!"

"But it may be the only way!"

"Is it worth it?!"

"We have to stop him!"

They were all rambling, clearly terrified, before being silenced by the original.

"Silence! He'll be our last resort." he stated while punching a few buttons. "First, we'll activate all traps on all floors. Hopefully, they'll take care of the intruders."

"But, sir." one of the clones began.

"I'm perfectly aware of what may happen. Especially to me." the original spoke up.

-House of Evolution Secret Basement-

Dr. Genus was waiting for the inevitable arrival of Genos and Saitama. Depending on the situation, one of two things would happen.

1.) He would be able to subdue the test subject to help further his research in artificial evolution.

2.) He, his lab, and his research could get destroyed.

"It may be possible that the bald one was just lucky." he mused to himself as he watched the various security camera feeds. "After all, Armored Gorilla did report that Beast Queen had fought another monster just before approaching him, so it may be possible that..." he trailed off when the camera for the main entrance showed the two arriving. "Now, to see if the traps in the rooms will-"

 **FWOO** _-ZZZZT!_

His eye twitched as the security feed for every camera feed from above ground suddenly cut off, the last image he'd seen showing the cyborg attacking with some kind of weapon. He checked a monitor to confirm that, to his horror, everything above had been destroyed. The action cemented his choice as he stood up to leave, but not before seeing the two enter through the hidden entrance to the basement, the bald one staring into the camera while picking his nose.

"I hope Carnage Kabuto's in a listening mood." he said to himself.

-Saitama's Apartment-

Night had fallen, and the others were patiently awaiting for Saitama and Genos' return. Or lack of one.

"How much longer?" Beast Queen groaned. She hated waiting, but she couldn't bring herself to move for fear of pissing off Saitama. And that just plain annoyed her.

"I understand your frustration, but you must have patience. Even at the speed we saw them leave at, it's not exactly a short run to the House of Evolution from here." Armored Gorilla explained.

"Do you think Carnage Kabuto beat him?" Mosquito Girl asked. She had regained a bit of strength after sucking the blood of her fallen allies, but she wasn't in a hurry to leave. Not with how weak she still was.

"If he had, the doctor would've contacted me by now." Armored Gorilla stated before his eyes buzzed. "Huh. What a coincidence." he said as his head popped open, a small antenna moving around for a moment before his shutting. His eyes were wide as his jaw feel agape, earning the attention of all present.

"By the look on your face, I'd say that Saitama won?" the Subterranean Queen asked with a grin.

"No way!" Beast Queen denied. "There's no way that human could've beaten Carnage Kabuto! Right, Armored Gorilla?!" She waited for Armored Gorilla to agree, but all she got was a wide-eyed stare. "Well?! What message did the doctor leave?!"

"'Carnage Kabuto dead. House of Evolution destroyed. Do what you want.'" he recited in a dull tone.

"GAH!" Beast Queen gurlged, her jaw dropping as far a Mosquito Girl's.

"I knew he'd win." Vaccine Girl said with a yawn as she walked towards them.

"Finished with your nap?" Subterranean Queen asked.

"Yeah. So where are Saitama and the robo-dork?" the purple monster asked.

"Kabuto...beaten...beaten! Kabuto! Beaten...beaten...beaten." Beast Queen rambled incoherently, her mind unable to process what she just heard. She'd fought that guy, in his enhanced state no less, and barely made it out alive. How could a human do it?!

"I think she's broken." Vaccine Girl giggled before they all tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Who's th-oh! Hello Master!" Subterranean Queen said, her greeting switching from aggresive to pleasant as she noticed who it was.

"Oh hey." Saitama greeted as he and Genos approached, their hands full of bags of groceries. "We're back."

"What's with the groceries? Wasn't the sale tomorrow?" Vaccine Girl asked.

"Nah. I got the day wrong. The sale was today." Saitama groaned before perking up. "Still, Genos told me we could make it if we ran, so we had about 30 minutes to spare when we arrived."

"Well, what do you know? The cyborg's got his uses." Vaccine Girl snarked with a smirk before noticing the cyborg's appearance. Mainly the new hairdo he was sporting. "HAHAHAHA! NICE AFRO!" she burst out laughing as she pointed at him. Genos looked annoyed as the tiny monster fell to the ground laughing her purple ass off at the sight of him before placing some of the groceries down and began charging his arm up. "YIPE!" Vaccine Girl yelped before hiding behind Saitama.

"Don't hide behind me after provoking people." Saitama said to her before turning to Genos. "And blowing everything to pieces isn't the answer." Genos didn't say anything as he lowered his arm and grabbed the groceries.

"Ah, Master Saitama!" Sub Queen said, getting the bald hero-for-fun's attention.

"I already get enough of the 'Master' bit from Genos." he sighed.

"My apologies. It's just that someone here has something to say to you." she said as she stepped aside, revealing a still stunned Beast Queen. She quickly rectified that by smacking the lionness in the back of her head with the hilt of one of her swords.

"Wha-? What happened?!" she asked, her head on a swivel.

"You were about to make good your word on your little deal." Sub Queen answered, one of her other hands waving towards Saitama. Beast Queen merely stared before glaring and stood up. Genos and the rest got defensive as she approached Saitama, her full height towering over him. The two merely stared at each other, which was a little difficult since part of her face was being blocked by her exposed boobs. Finally, she sighed and crouched down to his eye level.

"I'm...sorry for breaking your ceiling." she finally ground out.

"Okay. Just use the door next time." he said before turning away and walking towards his home, the other two monsters and Genos following. The only ones left were the last monsters from the House of Evolution.

"So..." Mosquito Girl began, getting their attention. "What now?"

* * *

A/N: I skipped the fight because nothing changed at all from the anime, so sorry if you're a little disappointed.


	5. New day, New Madness!

A/N: Wow. I wish I had this kind of inspiration to get my other stories updated. Also, this is before the Paradisers and Sonic. Just a bit of filler.

* * *

It was the day after the House of Evolution fell, and things were relatively quiet in the abandoned district of City-Z.

Saitama was brushing his teeth, as he did every morning, wondering what he was to have for breakfast. He didn't have to worry about Vaccine Girl too much since she didn't eat much anyway, and the Subterranean Queen simply had one of her subjects bring her a meal whenever she requested. As for his newest 'neighbor', well...that would be tough.

-Beast Queen-

*Yaaaawn*

Beast Queen stretched from where she lay on the floor in her room, which she had moved into after deciding to stay. Why would she stay when she could've joined Mosquito Girl and Armored Gorilla in working for Dr. Genus in whatever he decided to do now? Simple. She was created to fight, and a fight she'd get by staying with Saitama. After all, what better opponent would she have than Saitama? Sure she had to follow his one rule of not attacking humans, but it was tolerable. Especially if she didn't have to face that fist again. That powerful, Carnage Kabuto slaughtering fist.

She shook her head furiously to dispel those images. though she couldn't surpress the chills that run up her spine.

"If I behave, he won't punch me." she said to herself. "Just have to remember that." She took a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and began her day like she would in the House of Evolution. She exited her room, climbed to the roof, and began her daily training. She did her usual strikes at nothing but air, but decided to implement a few new courses. Namely, the utterly ridiculous training regime that Saitama said he used to get as strong as he did.

'100 sit-ups. 100 push-ups. 100 squats. A 10 kilometer run. 3 square meals a deal. No heat or A/C in the Summer or Winter.' she recited in her mind. She stopped and ran a hand down her face in aggrivation. "If that's what it'd take to get that stupidly strong, then everybody'd be a freaking powerhouse. I feel stupid for actually trying this." She sighed again before resuming. "I hope I can get some food from Saitama. Can't exactly get anything from anywhere else at the moment."

"If you ask nicely, I'll have my subjects bring you something."

Beast Queen growled as she turned to see the Subterranean Queen standing on the edge of the roof near the stairwell.

"I'll pass." she denied, not wanting to feel like she owed anyone weaker than her.

"Pride won't fill your stomach." Sub Queen responded. She smirk as Beast Queen's stomach showed it's agreement by growling louder than she did. "See?"

"Shut up! I don't need your charity!" she snarled. "I can get my own food when I feel like it!"

"How? I don't think any human convience store will sell to you." Sub Queen giggled.

"Oh, and you'd do any better? Without those little pests you call subjects, you'd be begging Saitama to feed you." Beast Queen retorted.

"If it helps me not be a bother to my Master, then I'll take it." Sub Queen said. "And you should be more grateful to Saitama for letting you stay here. If he wanted to, he could've killed you right then and there!"

"Don't remind me!" she snarled as she turned away. Her stomach growled again, earning an aggrivated sigh from the lionness. "Fine. Though I hope it's not more bananas. Eating those everyday would drive me crazy."

"Don't worry. It won't be bananas. I'll be back soon." Sub Queen waved and was about to leave, but not before dropping one final word. "Oh, and don't forget to wear a shirt when you come in."

"Like you have any room to talk!" Beast Queen retorted.

-Vaccine Girl-

Vaccine Girl, dressed in a simple set of clothes she borrowed from Saitama and Genos, was glancing at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. Shirt. Pants. Shoes. Cap to hide her antenna and glasses. Yep. She was hidden well.

"Perfect." she said to herself before facing Saitama. "Thanks for the clothes. I'll tell Genos the same when he shows up."

"No problem." he said as he cooked breakfast before looking at her. "But why the sudden interest to go out?"

"I can't exactly regain my strength if I sit on my ass in this tiny room all the time." she explained. "I gotta do something, or else I'll be stuck here forever."

"Oh, okay." he said before bringing out the food for both of them. "Here. Eat up."

"Thanks." she nodded gratefully as she took the food and dug in. She may not like humanity, but she couldn't help herself around food.

"I made extra in case Beast Queen wants some. If she doesn't, it's up for grabs." he stated as he flicked on the TV.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Master! Are you home?"

"The cyborg's here." Vaccine Girl deadpanned as Saitama answered the door.

"Hello, Master!" Genos greeted with a bow, earning a groan from Saitama.

"Come on in." he sighed as he led Genos inside.

"Well, I'm gone." Vaccine Girl stated after quickly finishing her meal and heading out the door. "I'll be back later!" she called out before the door shut, ensuring that neither of them hear her say, "No way am I staying around that robotic dumbass any longer than I have to."

-On the Roof-

Beast Queen had just finished the last of her push-ups and was now resting for a moment before the last bit of Saitama's training regime: a 10 Kilometer run.

"Good thing the abandoned zone is pretty big." she mused out loud. "Plenty of space to run without anyone seeing me."

"So you _were_ planning on streaking, huh?" came the Subterranean Queen's taunting voice.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY LACK OF A SHIRT?!" she roared while furiously pointing at her. "AND YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER! AT LEAST I'M WEARING SHORTS! YOU'RE STILL RUNNING AROUND IN WHAT COULD BARELY BE CONSIDERED FLOSS!"

"It's hard to move when I cover my body in rock." she deflected with a mock pout.

"Do what Vaccine Girl did and ask for some clothing, you rocky bimbo!" Beast Queen countered.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, littly kitty." Sub Queen giggled. She may be the weaker of the two, but she couldn't help but push her buttons to get a rise out of the Beast Queen. She even kept her smirk as the lionness monster got in her face again, causing their tits to squish together.

"Unless you have a reason to be up here, other than to bother me, then leave me alone." she growled dangerously as the claws on her fingers extended. "Otherwise, Saitama will have to find himself a new servant."

"Breakfast." replied the four-armed monster, one of said arms rising to show a bag of something inside. "Just delivered by one of my subjects." Beast Queen didn't relent in her glaring before swiping the bag and walking away to eat alone, leaving the Sub Queen to giggle at her attitude.

-With Vaccine Girl-

It had been a few hours since Vaccine Girl had left the apartment. She, with the help of a Subterranean getting her over the high fence, was enjoying the outside air around City-Z. Even the bits of air polluted by every passing car or smoking human that she passed by. After all, what better fuel for a monster made of pollution than _more_ pollution?

With a deep breath, she sucked up what she could before breathing out nothing in a relaxing sigh.

"I know it's bad for the earth, but I need all I can get if I want to get enough strength to leave that apartment." she whispered before looking at her reflection in the window. "And thanks to this disguise, the humans don't recognize me as a monster. Now I can suck up as much of the smog as I want." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her smile slowly falling as she sighed again. "But it's not enough. If it's just the little bits of smoke here and there, it'll take me forever to get anywhere. I need something more concentrated. But where? Maybe a land fill, or a polluted lake, or-"

"RUN! MONSTER!"

"NO I'M NOT!" she shrieked in a panic before clamping both hands over her mouth. She was about ready to bolt until she realized that everyone was running from something else. "Oh!" she muttered.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES, HUMANS!" shouted a voice from nearby. She watched, from inside an alleyway, as a blobby, humanoid monster appeared walking down the street. Each step it took left behind a mess of black, sticky gunk. Dark smoke wafted from it's body like a fog. Blood shot eyes stared dead ahead, a wheezy sound escaping it's open lips. "I AM TAR!"

"Pfft. How original." Vaccine Girl scoffed to herself. Said scoffing changed to shrieking when she felt the lid be ripped off, allowing the monster to glare down at her.

"What's this? A little street urchin?" Tar asked as he lifted her up, letting her flail in the air.

"Let me go, you stinkin' ball of- _mmph!_ " Her protests were silenced when she suddenly found her head enveloped in a bubble of tar.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked, a grin on his face as he listened to her muffled screams. Her legs kept on kicking and flailing, her hands getting smothered in the tar the more she tried to pull it off her head. His grin widened as her struggling slackened until...it stopped.

"Hehehehe! HAHAHAHA _HAAAAA!_ " cackled tar as he dropped her still form on the ground. "Why does it feel so fun to watch humans die?" He held his hand up to where his ear should be towards her body. "What's that you say? 'Because killing pathetic creatures is just plain funny?' Great answer! Welp, nice meeting you shrimp!" he said with a pleasant smile as he walked off. "I wonder how long it'll take a full-sized human to asphyxiate."

-Sub Queen-

The sword wielder was currently on the roof practicing her sword swings. Stabs, swings, blocks, hilt strikes, and other attacks performed with ease from her four swords. She also mixed in some kicks and headbutts at the empty air, hoping to prepare for anything that could be thrown her way next time she fought.

"It's a shame the Beast Queen decided to go for a run." she grunted as she took a moment to rest and lay on the roof, the sunlight glistening off her sweat covered skin. Her rock- _free_ skin. "Then again, she'd probably yell about my lack of clothing and shout about me being a hypocrite. At least I'm not the doing a 10 kilometer run topless through the streets, abandoned though they may be."

-Beast Queen-

The Beast Queen was running at top speed, her breasts bouncing back and forth as she did so, through the abandoned streets of City-Z's abandoned district. She could feel the sweat building up in her fur and on her shorts, causing her to huff in annoyance.

"One drawback of fur and tight clothes?" she huffed to herself. "The itching that comes from all the sweat. Hopefully I can wash it out later today."

-Meanwhile-

"Shit! I'm stuck! Help me!"

"Help you?! Help _me_!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Tar was having fun tormenting any humans that crossed his path. Tripping them up with globs of hot tar he'd ripped from his body and fling at their legs. Sticking them to walls to let them scream for help. Watching them flee and scream and push against each other to try and get a little more distance than the other.

"This is fun~" he sang as he came up to one of his victims. "So, where should I start? Bottom to top so I can hear you scream for mercy? Or top to bottom so I can watch your legs slowly stop kicking?"

The trapped man below Tar screamed as he scrambled against the pavement, his nails bleeding with how hard he was trying escape.

"Yeesh. I don't wanna hear that." Tar said, his sneer turning to a grin as he made his decision. "Top to bottom it is!" he declared as a wad of tar collected on his arm. The man struggled even harder as he was about to be smothered to death.

 _SKKRRCH!_

The man expected a slow and painful death from asphyxiation to begin any moment now...aaaaany moment now.

"Who threw that?" Tar rumbled in a low and dangerous tone.

The man covered in tar looked to see Tar himself turned away, a glass bottle sticking out of his head.

"Me!"

The man, and all the other captives in the area, turned their attention (or as much as they could) towards the source of the voice, seeing it to be...

"Didn't I already kill you, kid?" Tar asked in shock, his eyes blinking a few times to see if he was hallucinating. After the third blink, he noticed a few features that were absent last time. Her cap and glasses were gone, revealing her sharp teeth...and pointy ears...and purple skin?

"Oh crap! Another monster!" a random captive shrieked.

"Wait? You're a monster?!" Tar asked before scratching the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Whoops! Sorry about that. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have attacked you." His smile fell into a confused frown. "But, how _are_ you alive?"

"Pollution." she simply said, confusing everyone around her.

"Pollution?" Tar asked, now more confused than before.

"That's right. It's what I am. I was created from this planet's pollution, which comes from a variety of pollutants. And one of those many pollutants..." she trailed off as she dug behind her right ear, pulled out a little black blob of something, and grinned as she popped it in her mouth. "Ish tar." she got out through her chew.

"You _ate_ my tar?!" Tar asked in shock while a few of the captives grimaced in disgust.

"That's right." she responded, a grin showing all her sharp teeth in full view for everyone to see. "And guess what? I'm still hungry."

"...You're either insane, or just stupid." Tar deadpanned before scowling. "But either way, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry that I attacked you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stand by and let you do what crazy thing you wanna do. Plus, you should know that you're too weak to stand up to me."

"You're right. I'm not." she said, her smile fading into a frown. The frown shifted to a smirk as she released a chuckle and looked back at him. "But that was before I had that little snack you left me." She held up her hand as something began forming in her palm before shifting into a tiny sphere. "Shall we?"

"You want to devour me?" Tar scoffed before flinging both arms forward, a twin fountain of tar shooting out towards Vaccine Girl. "THEN EAT THIS, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

-Later that night-

Saitama was eating inside his room with Beast Queen and Sub Queen, much to his chagrin. He didn't live in a really big apartment, so there wasn't a lot of room to begin with. As he ate, he couldn't help but look up at the time.

"I wonder where she is?" the bald hero asked aloud.

"Maybe Vaccine Woman, or Girl, or whatever found some new digs." Beast Queen suggested.

"If so, then she's a rude little creature for not even informing us." the Subterranean Queen sniffed.

"I wonder if I should go look for her." said Saitama as he finished his bowl.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"MASTER!"

"Genos?" Saitama asked in confusion.

"I thought he left for today." Beast Queen grunted as Sub Queen answered the door.

"Genos. Why are you-HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!" Sub Queen shouted at the top of her lungs. The baldy and lionness rushed to the door to see Genos standing there, perfectly fine, next to...

"I found her along my way home, Master." Genos explained, his eyes looking down at a groaning Vaccine Girl.

"Uhhh...I guess...you found dinner?" Saitama asked, his voice matching his...disturbed expression.

"Fuck dinner! She looks like she had a feast!" Beast Queen laughed as she pointed at Vaccine Girl. A very, very, very _stuffed_ Vaccine Girl.

"Worst...*HIC*...idea...*URP*...ever." she groaned under her huge girth. Said groaning increased as her gut seemed to shift and kick a little.

"Ooooohhhhh..."

* * *

A/N: If you have any complaints about the end, blame bullshit monster physics. Also, it's the Paradisers and Sonic next. Now, before you all start saying who to have as a female next, I must remind you. Sonic was sent to Prison for the worst humans ever. Not one of them was female. I don't know how to have this play out if you all scream for a female Sonic.


	6. The Ninja

A/N: I'm keeping Sonic a dude. Need someone to be Saitama's 'rival'. Plus, the nut shot is way too funny to pass up. As for the start of this chapter, it's gonna get weird and/or possibly kinky. Flame me if you want, but I just couldn't help myself. Brace yourselves for more bullshit monster physics!

* * *

Everyone had gathered in Vaccine Girl and Sub Queen's shared apartment to address Vaccine Girl's...dietary decision. Genos silently observed, Saitama hummed in thought, and Vaccine Girl groaned in annoyance from atop her swollen stomach. A stomach that a semi-decently dressed Beast and Sub Queen kept poking for kicks.

"Will you two knock it off?" she growled at them.

"You're kidding, right?" Beast Queen snickered as she poked her finger deep into the bloated loli's stomach, making it ripple and sway from the action.

"You should've asked Saitama for some food to go." Sub Queen giggled before jumping when her stomach surged towards her, making her flinch back in surprise. "I guess they're still alive?"

"Yeah. Stubborn bastard." she sighed before flinching as her belly bulged a few more times.

"And...you're _positive_ it's not a human in there?" Saitama asked.

"For the last time! It's not a human!" she said in aggrivation. "It was some monster called Tar!"

"Okay." Saitama nodded before turning to Genos. "And you found her walking this way on your way home?"

"Correct, though she looked to be having a difficult time dragging her stomach along the ground." the cyborg answered.

"PFFT!" Beast Queen let out through her tightly clamped maw. The Subterranean Queen wasn't faring any better, seeing as one set of arms were hugging her ribs, one hand was clamped over her own mouth, and her final hand was being used to prevent her from falling over.

"It's not funny!" Vaccine Girl snarled. "And when I asked for your help getting back here, I didn't mean to freaking _roll_ me all the way here!"

And _that_ was the last straw.

" _AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"_ Beast Queen and Sub Queen couldn't help themselves as they laughed themselves silly, the images they were getting from her story too funny _not_ to laugh at.

"My ribs! MY RIBS!" Beast Queen chortled. "I HAVE _GOT_ TO TELL MOSQUITO GIRL AND THE OTHERS!"

"S-STOP! NO MORE! PLEASE!" The Subterranean Queen begged, tears of laughter escaping all three of her eyes.

"FUCK YOU CUNTS!" Vaccine Girl roared before punching her own gut when it lurched again. "AND WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND DIGEST IN THERE?!"

"Why did you eat him in the first place?" Saitama asked. Vaccine Girl took a few deep breaths to calm down, but waited until the other two stopped laughing before she began.

"He tried to suffocate me with his tar. He left after I stopped kicking, but I got up afterwards when I couldn't hear his footsteps. Turns out, polluted air works wonderfully for me. Plus, I got a bit in my mouth when I screamed and swallowed without thinking." she began, a smile back on her face. "Not only did I feel stronger from it, but it actually tasted pretty good."

"You like tar?" Saitama blinked.

"It may be because of what type of monster she is, Master." Genos surmized.

"Whatever the reason, the more I ate, the stronger I felt. Not a lot, but more than what I had earlier." Vaccine Girl said with a shrug before continuing. "Anyway, after eating what he covered my face with, I followed his footprints to where he was scaring some humans. We got into an arguement and he tried to kill me again. Guess where that got you?" She directed the question to her swollen gut, which groaned and swayed in response.

"So...how exactly are you fitting him in there?" Beast Queen asked, her finger poking the bloated monster's stomach.

"Remember when we first met?" she asked Saitama. "How I grew bigger before you punched me?"

"Something like that." he said as he vaguely remembered the fight. Boring fights ended with one punch didn't really stick out in his mind.

"Well, with all the tar he was flinging, I managed to swallow enough to enable a half-assed transformation. Nothing like how I used to be, but enough to finally grab the guy and shove him down my thr _oat!_ " she finished as her belly lurched forward, causing her to flail her arms as she tipped over before landing on her face. Genos pushed her back up while the other two monsters laughed anew. "Thanks." she muttered before sighing. "Unfortunately, I didn't think it through at that moment. I began losing energy and reverted back to this tiny form. Sadly, Tar didn't shrink with me."

"And then you starting dragging yourself home before Genos found you and rolled you the rest of the way here." Saitama finished with a nod. "So what now?"

"Well, I may be skipping breakfast tomorrow." she said as she looked down at her stomach. "...and lunch...and maybe dinner."

"Does that mean you don't want that plate we saved for you?" Beast Queen asked curiously.

"Does this look like a stomach that has any room for food?!" Vaccine Girl snapped as she slapped her hands on her stomach. She had expected her fellow monsters to laugh at her misery.

 _Grrrrrooooaoar!_

Instead, everyone present merely backed away from her suddenly expanding form.

"No!" Sub Queen answered fearfully as Vaccine Girl continued to swell. "It looks like a stomach that's getting ready to blow!"

"RUN!" Beast Queen yelled as she and the others ran for the door.

"HELP! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Vaccine Girl shrieked in panic as the door slammed shut.

"I suggest covering your ears!" Genos yelled as he did just that, with everyone else following his lead.

"...any second now." Beast Queen mumbled, her hands clamped over her ears. "...aaaany second..." She finally cracked one eye open, then both and blinked. "Nothing happened? No boom? No splat? No overly loud pop?"

"I don't know if that's a relief or not." the Subterranean Queen said as they all looked at the door.

"Hey! You okay in there?" Saitama asked after knocking on the door.

"I'm fine...sort of." came a response. They all looked at the door before Genos grabbed the handle.

"I can't look." Beast Queen said as she closed her eyes. She could hear the door open and...

"Oooooh...wooow." Sub Queen said intelligently. Beast Queen finally opened her eyes...then her jaw hit the floor.

"I...that...but...how?" she stuttered out, her mind failing to process the sight before her. The sight being Vaccine Girl's stomach having bloated over thrice it's previous size. When she did finally realize it wasn't her mind playing tricks...

"HOLY FUCKSHIT!" she roared.

"Vaccine Woman?" Saitama asked in a non-forced calm tone. Considering all the monsters he's ever fought before, this wasn't really anything special. "You okay?"

"I feel a little b-bloated." they heard her grunt from up top.

"What exactly just happened?" Genos asked, his eyes scanning her inflated form.

"I think *URP* that he just tried filling me with tar until I exploded." she said as she stared down at her belly. "Don't know how I'm alive. Don't care."

"Like you said before, you were able to transform into a larger version of yourself." Genos began, gaining their attention. "Perhaps your body instinctively grew to counter this attempt on your life?"

"Like I said. Don't know, don't care." Vaccine Girl repeated.

"Well, as long as you're alright, then that's fine." Saitama said before lightly tapping her stomach. "Although, it doesn't look like you'll be leaving your apartment for awhile."

"Forgive me for arguing with you, but this may not be the end." the Subterranean Queen protested. "What if he tries and fills her with even _more_ tar later on?!"

"He won't." Genos suddenly stated, his eyes scanning the contents of her stomach. "I can sense no lifesigns from within her. It may be that the tar held within his body was released upon his death. Or perhaps he mistakenly killed himself in a final desperate attempt to escape."

"Either way, he's finally dead." Vaccine Girl sighed in relief. "About time. I was tired of him kicking around in there."

"I think that now would be a good time to call it a night." Beast Queen suggested.

"What?! Don't leave me like this!" Vaccine Girl snapped, her stomach rippling and gurgling from her frantic movement. "What am I supposed to do with all this?!"

"Shut up and digest." Sub Queen ordered while the others left for their respective homes, leaving the two roommates alone in their now-too-small room.

"Think I can join you up-"

"No! I am not letting you use me as your bed!" Vaccine Girl growled before resting her head on her own belly.

"Darn."

-Morning-

Vaccine Girl groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She immediately shut them to keep the sun from her eyes.

"Stupid sun." she groaned as she tried to remember what happened yesterday. "I left to walk around in a disguise. Met a tar monster. Nearly died from him. Ate the tar he placed on my head. Confronted him. Ate him..." Her eyes flew open at that last thought. "I ate him!"

"Every bite."

She jumped and turned to see Sub Queen lying on her own futon, which she got when she asked Genos for one since Saitama gave Vaccine Girl the spare. The sword wielding monster was smiling as she stood up and looked down at her roommate, and hand held out to her. "Come on. We should let the others know you're alright."

"I am?" she asked as she accepted the hand before looking down at her unbloated self. "I am! I must've digested the tar! YES!" she shouted as she hugged her flat self. She blinked as she felt something rub against her arms mid-hug. She looked down to see, to her delight, two small lumps appearing under her nightshirt. "My body's grown!"

"I thought you looked a little taller." Sub Queen chuckled as she patted Vaccine Girl's head. "Think you can survive out there on your own now?"

"Hmm." Vaccine Girl hummed, her expression shifting to one of deep contemplation before looking back up at her. "Nah. I'm gonna wait until I'm fully back to normal."

"Very well." Sub Queen nodded before giving off a pout that Vaccine Girl _knew_ to be fake. "Shame though. I thought I could have this room to myself." She chuckled as Vaccine Girl jumped at her, knocking her down as she began to hit her with playful punches.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Both of them jumped and defensive at the sound of someone screaming-

 _"I WILL NOT PLAY ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS WITH YOU! YOU'VE GOT A BOOGER ON YOUR FINGERRRR!"_

Before sagging with a groan after that sentence.

"I don't think there's anything out there that's scarier than whatever he dreams of." Vaccine Girl groaned.

-Beast Queen-

Beast Queen groaned as she laid back down for a little extra shut-eye after Saitama's little outburst startled her awake.

"It's too early for this crap." she groaned as she rolled over. "How does that rocky bimbo and bloated midget handle this?" She started drifting back to sleep before her eyes shot open, her mind screeching to a halt before backtracing to last night. "Vaccine Girl!" she yelped as she rushed out the door and down the stairs. She practically tore the door off it's hinges with how hard she swung it open. "Hey! Are you..." she started before seeing Vaccine Girl posing in front of a mirror and examining her shrunken figure. "Wait? You're back to normal already?"

"Even better!" she said with a grin as she faced her, missing Sub Queen roll her three eyes good naturedly. "I grew a few inches!" Beast Queen croched down to closely examine her before rising back to her full height, a smile on her maw.

"I can tell." she said before her eyes widened in shock. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Vaccine Girl asked before looking down at herself. "Is there something on me?!"

"No!" she wailed, her hands grasping her head as she roared in misery. "I didn't get a chance to show Mosquito Girl or Armored Gorilla!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the purple monster snapped furiously as she lunged at her, only for her flailing form to be held at bay by one of Beast Queen's hands. "YOU BETTER HOPE I _NEVER_ GET BACK TO FULL STRENGTH! BECAUSE WHEN I DO, I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR HIDE A RUG!"

"And besides, it's been taken care of." Sub Queen said with a grin. "Genos is capable of storing anything he sees to a video, which he so generously agreed to copy for me later."

 _"I WILL_ BEAT YOU _BACK INTO THE EARTH'S CRUST IF YOU DON'T ERASE IT!"_ Vaccine Girl roared as she changed target's, leaving Beast Queen the chance to laugh as the Subterranean Queen began running and dodging the little midget, the noise blocking the sound of Saitama's footsteps as he left his apartment.

-Meanwhile, In City-F-

"WAIT! HOLD ON! I JUST-I JUST WANTED TO GET OFF FROM WORKING! THAT'S ALL!" pleaded a bald, muscular, and naked man with a throwing star in the back of his head named Hammerhead. The other, our favorited bald hero, merely stared at him before lowering his arm, causing Hammerhead to flinch in fear.

"Don't be bad anymore." Saitama ordered casually, stunning the other man.

"What?! Wait, you're _not_ gonna kill me?" Hammerhead asked in confusion.

"Get lost." Saitama responded, prompting the man to turn tail and run. Saitama sighed in relief as he accomplished what he set out to do. He didn't know where the Paradiser terrorists were, but that didn't matter with their leader defeated. Now he didn't have to worry about others calling _him_ a terrorist.

"Guess I'll head home." he said before turning to leave.

"Where did Hammerhead run off to?"

Saitama stopped and turned to see a thin man in a ninja outfit glaring directly at him.

"There's no one else here but you." the man continued.

Saitama didn't respond at first before he pointed his finger in the direction Hammerhead ran off in.

"He was yelling and screaming while running off in that direction. Butt naked." he answered before his hand caught something a few inches from his face. "What's this thing?" he asked as he stared down at the throwing star, only to bring his other hand up and stop a blade mere _millimeters_ from cutting his eye. "Hey. You got it wrong." he said before breaking the ninja's sword.

"What have I got wrong?" they asked after backing away.

"I know how this looks, but I'm not one of the Paradisers." Saitama explained.

"Liar." the ninja scoffed.

"No no! Don't be stupid! Look at me!" Saitama yelled, his voice actually sounding offended.

"Don't have to. With a bald head like that, there's no mistaking it." the ninja retorted.

"Come on! Really! Take a good look at me!" Saitama nearly begged. "I'm the guy who's out being a hero for fun! I'm not a-"

"Never heard of you."

Saitama almost felt himself withering away at the man's words, his face one of dejected sorrow.

"Oh...I see." he responded.

"Either way, it doesn't matter to me in the least." the ninja stated, a murderous aura practically shrouding his face. _"You were able to read my attacks twice in a row! This is unacceptable!"_

Saitama merely stared and listened to the man rant about a ninja village, training, and something or other.

'What's he talking about?' Saitama thought as the man neared the end of his monologue.

"My pride won't allow it. I don't care _who_ you are!" the ninja said before speeding off behind Saitama. "I simply _can't_ let you just walk away!"

"Oh come on." Saitama said, a smile on his face. "You just want to try out those honed and perfected moves on me. I can tell by that innocent smile on your face."

 _ **"HEHEHEHEHE!"**_

With a burst of speed, the ninja vanished from sight before zipping all around Saitama at speeds men were not meant to travel.

 _"What do you think of this speed that breaks the sound barrier? Of these shockwaves?!_ " he boasted from practically everywhere. _"Can you even_ see me? _HOW CAN YOU_ POSSIBLY _KEEP UP WITH ME?!"_

Saitama said nothing as he stood in the clearing, the wind whipping his cape back and forth from the stranger's speed.

"Uh..." he spoke, prompting the ninja to finally lunge for him. "Can I go home?" he asked, his head turning to look right at him, startling the ninja.

"BASTARD! **WIND BLADE KICK!"** he roared as he spun in the air, using the moment to bring a devastating axe kick down on Saitama's head. What he didn't see coming was Saitama effortlessly dodging it while bringing his fist up.

"Checkmate." Saitama stated as the ninja came down. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Saitam's fists entered between the man's legs, leaving the ninja's nether regions to collide at the speed of sound. "Oops! Sorry! That was an accident!" Saitama apologized as the ninja jumped back into a crouch. "I didn't do that on purpose! I meant to stop, but your momentum carried my fist into your, um-"

 _ **"AAACCKKK! GACRK!**_

 **-ONE MOMENT WHILE THE AUTHOR LAUGHS HIMSELF SILLY-**

"Listen." the ninja began, his gaze focused on the bald hero. "I've taken every job from assassin to bodyguard. I'm the deadly ninja: Speed-o-Sound Sonic! But for the time being, my work will be on hold. Now that I've found such a formidable opponent, I'm dedicating myself to training! _Guh! Let me know your name!"_

"It's Saitama." the baldy deadpanned.

"SAITAMA!" Sonic yelled from where he stood trembling, legs crossed, blue in the face, and sweating bullets. "Next time we meet, it'll be your demise!"

"...sure." Saitama agreed slowly.

"I, Speed-o-Sound Sonic, the ultimate ninja, will not rest until I have _BROUGHT YOU DOWN!"_

"Go train hard!" Saitama ordered with a clenched fist, his serious smile being less dramatic with the sweatdrop in the side of his head.

-Later, at Saitama's apartment-

Saitama had finally returned and was a moment away from entering his home, but was stopped when he heard someone approaching him. He turned to see Vaccine Girl standing there, I smile on her face as she walked towards him.

"HI!" she greeted.

"Hey. You're back to normal." he said.

"What gave it away? My lack of a stomach dragging on the ground?' she joked before spinning around, the sleeves of her shirt fluttering before she stopped and faced him. "Notice anything new?"

"Well, you're not naked." he said, earning a pout just as Saitama opened the door, revealing Genos, Beast Queen, and Sub Queen waiting inside.

"Welcome home, Master!" SQ and Genos greeted simultaneously while Beast Queen merely waved. Saitama merely groaned as he entered his home, kicked off his boots, and sat at his table.

"Something wrong?" Beast Queen asked. "You ran off before checking up on Vaccine Girl today."

"Sorry. Something came up on the news before I had a chance to." he groaned. He then explained to them about the Paradisers, them stealing his looks, defeating and releasing the leader, meeting Sonic, _punching_ Sonic (he had to wait a moment for the monsters to stop laughing), and then him coming home.

"Speed-o-Sound Sonic? What kind of person would posess such a redundant name?" Genos asked.

"Don't know. He just said we were rivals and then took off." said Saitama.

"If he is bothering you Master, then I will get rid of him!" Genos offered.

"He's not a monster. Wouldn't that be murder?" SQ pondered aloud.

"I think Genos' answer to everything is to burn shit." Beast Queen joked.

"No. No one burn anyone or anything." Saitama ordered before glaring at them all. "As a matter of fact, I want everyone to please leave. And that means you too, Genos."

"Master, I must become strong to-"

"SHUT UP!" Saitama yelled, his fist slamming into, and leaving perfectly intact, the table. His face was shadowed as he stared wide eyed at the table, his voice low as he continued. "The events of today have pointed out a serious problem for me and I'm reeling from shock. So please, all of you go home."

"A serious problem? For somebody as great as you?! Please, tell me!" Genos begged, voicing the words of everyone else in the room. The tension was so thick, it would take one of Saitama's punches to breatk through it. Finally, Saitama revealed the problem he now faced.

"No one knows who I am."

Everyone's eyes widened at that as Saitama glanced up at them all.

"It's been right around three years since I decided to become a hero. I've beaten more monsters and evil organizations than anyone else out there. I've never even heard of anyone else doing half the stuff I've done! I mean, isn't it a little strange that I don't have any fans?!" His voice lowered as he kept speaking. "You know what he said to me? 'Never heard of you. Never'. On top of that, everyone else thought I was a terrorist! They forgot about how I beat those guys and all the other stuff I've done!"

"Are you serious?!" SQ asked incredulously. "You mean they don't know about you stopping my invasion?!"

"Or destroying the House of Evolution?!" Beast Queen added.

"Or stopping my rampage?!" Vaccine Girl finished.

"Nothing." Saitama groaned.

"Hold on." Genos whispered, catching their attention. "Master! Are you listed with the Hero Registry?"

A moment later had everyone looking over Saitama's shouders at the laptop Genos brought. It showed the Hero Association Home Page before Saitama clicked the icon regarding joining their ranks. He read that citizens could take a test and join if they scored high enough, and that all the heroes in the registry were certified pros. He sounded disheartened when he read the end that stated that self-proclaimed heroes were viewed as weirdos spouting nonsense and viewed with great suspicion.

"I had no idea." Saitama groaned.

"And here I thought humans couldn't get any more pathetic and stupid." Vaccine Girl sighed.

"If they're so great, then why not just recruit you after seeing your first act of heroism?" the Subterranean Queen wondered. Beast Queen merely growled while rubbing her face in aggravation.

"So Genos, are you listed?" Saitama sighed out.

"No. I found no need to join." Genos answered. Saitama looked up at him, his expression blank before cracking a smile.

"Hey, let's sign up! Go register with me and I'll make you my official desciple!" Saitama declared.

"Sounds like a plan!" Genos agreed.

* * *

A/N: The Hero Test is upon us! Also, if you want to see a monster or hero join, send in your suggestions through PMs or reviews.


	7. Hero Exam and First Hero!

A/N: Before we begin, I'm gonna list off who's in the harem now and who will definitely be in later on.

The members are as follows:

Vaccine Girl

Subterranean Queen

Beast Queen

Mosquito Girl (Friendly Visits)

Those to come are as follows:

Tatsumaki (obviously)

Fubuki (also obviously)

Kombu Infinity (Seaweed haired monster in episoded 6)

Deep Sea Queen

That's all I'm saying at the moment. Others will join later on. Like the potential I'm adding today!

Also, I'd like to give a shout out to fellow Fanfiction member IcySnowSage for helping me with ideas for this fic.

Now. On to the story.

* * *

Citizens from all cities were lining up for a special occasion: The Hero Certification Exam! Many of those lucky enough to pass would be allowed to call themselves Professional Heroes, allowing them to earn money through donations for fighting monsters and conducting justice. And it was in one of these Hero Association Certified Test Sites that our favorite baldy and cyborg were taking the test.

Saitama waited patiently in line wearing nothing but a speedo, his sculpted physique on display for anyone bothering to look. Those that did look merely chuckled at him, thinking that his face looked really dopey, or that he was a weakling or such.

They were in for a surprise.

"Next, side-to-side jumps for 30 seconds! Ready?!"

Saitama got into position with the other candidates. His usual expressionless face immediately shifted to one of stone cold seriousness just before they shouted "GO!" Next thing the other candidates knew, they were seeing his body blur over that line faster than their eyes could follow. And the shocks just kept on coming.

The 1,500 meter run?

Passed in less than five seconds.

Weightlifting?

Single-handedly lifted more weight than any other candidate could hope to even _attempt_ to lift.

Shot Put?

Threw that clear out of the building.

Vertical Jumping?

Got his head stuck _waaaaay_ up high in the ceiling.

Whack-a-Mole?

No mole survived that day.

Punching Machine?

No contest.

The candidates would've stared bug eyed after that performance if they hadn't of already left with their tails between their legs. The only ones left in the room were the Hero Association Test Staff, and an athletic looking woman near the corner practically vibrating in place.

-With Saitama and Genos-

Both heroes-to-be were waiting patiently for their test results before Saitama got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Are you leaving, Master?" Genos asked. "Your test results haven't arrived."

"I'm not leaving. I'm just heading for the bathroom." Saitama told him before leaving the locker room. He looked around the area before coming to a realization. "Which way _is_ the bathroom?"

"I can lead you there!"

Saitama turned to see a tall, fit, and athletic looking woman smiling and waving at him. Her attire consisted of a sports bra and running shorts, both of which were made of tight fitting spandex, with a single running stripe on each side and the letter 'MZK' on her shorts. She also wore running shoes, a single earring, had her long hair done up with a scrunchie in a high ponytail, and medals hanging around her neck.

"Do you work here?" Saitama asked the woman.

"Nah. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in and see the candidates. Also, I used them not too long ago." the woman explained before holding her hand out. "By the way, I'm Captain Mizuki, Class-B Rank 74!"

"Saitama." greeted the bald hero-to-be as he shook her hand. "So, about the bathroom?"

"Right this way." she said with a smile as he waved for him to follow. The two began walking the halls before Mizuki decided to spark a conversation. "You know, you were amazing back there!"

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, earning a giggle from the woman.

"I mean I was watching you taking the physical test!" she said before turning to face him, her eyes wide and practically sparkling. "It was awesome how you destroyed all the events! Especially the 1,500 meter dash! I bet you could give Flashy Flash a challenge with how fast you were running!"

"Who?" Saitama blinked.

"The Class-S hero, Flashy Flash! Don't you know who the Class-S heroes are?" she asked, surprised that anyone wouldn't know who the Class-S heroes are.

"Not really. What's with the Class-S stuff?" Saitama asked before noticing they went past the bathroom. "Whoops! Hang on." he said before turning back and entering the bathroom. One moment of relief later, Saitama opened the door while throwing a paper towel before turning to a waiting Mizuki. "What were we talking about?" he asked as they headed back to the locker rooms.

"We were talking about Class-S heroes. Do you know about the Class System?" she asked while walking next to him.

"Not really. I only heard about the Hero Association just recently." he answered, much to her ever increasing shock.

"Wow! You're really out of it!" she exclaimed before smiling again. "In that case, I'll explain! The Hero Association has four separate classes that it divides us heroes into. The lower the class, the weaker the heroes. Class-C is the weakest. Class-B, which I'm in, is above that. Class-A is above that! And Class-S is _way_ above that!"

"Really?" Saitama said before they reached the locker room. "Are they strong?"

"Super Strong! They're only called for impossible situations!" she said as they walked in, seeing Genos holding two envelopes in his hands.

"Master! Our results are in!" Genos said with a smile before noticing Mizuki. "You are Captain Mizuki. Class-B Rank 74."

"That's me! And you must be one of the other candidates!" She held her hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet ya!" Genos stared at the hand at first before reluctantly shaking it. When she let go, he handed Saitama his envelope before opening his.

"So how'd you do Genos?" Saitama asked.

"I got 100 points." he said, earning a gasp from Mizuki.

"A perfect score?! No way! That'd put you in the top tiers of Class-A easy!" she stated before standing up straight and shooting him a thumbs up. "And if that's the case, that makes you my senior!"

"I don't know what you mean by senior, but I'm afraid your estimation is incorrect." He then looked down at continued reading. "According to this, I'm actually listed as a Class-S hero!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Mizuki screeched before crowding around the cyborg. "No way! That's incredible! You must be super amazing! How strong are you?! Are you fast like Flashy Flash?! Are you strong like Superalloy Darkshine?! Which would you think is stronger between you and Drive Knight?!"

"Uh, Mizuki? I don't think he can answer if you keep asking that many questions at once." Saitama pointed out, causing the hero to blush and scratch her head.

"Whoops! My bad. I got excited." she chuckled sheepishly before turning to Saitama. "But what about you?! How did you do?!" Saitama blinked before pulling his papers halfway out.

"Hey! The letter also says that I'm-"

"Class-S." Genos finished, gaining their attention. "On top of that, the font size is bigger than mine." Saitama smiled at his paper while Mizuki looked ready to burst in joy.

"I can't believe it! Two new Class-S heroes in one day?!" she practically squealed.

"By the way, what did they ask you during the interview?" Genos suddenly asked, gaining Saitama's attention.

"Interview?" the baldy asked. Genos then began to explain how he'd been asked about the House of Evolution, along with it's destruction by intense firepower.

"I see. Perhaps your performance was enough that no interview was needed." said Genos.

"Of course not! Especially with how well Saitama did on the physical! Right, new senior?" Mizuki asked with a grin, only for and Genos to blink at Saitama's stiffened back.

"Master?" Genos said, hoping to get his attention.

"Don't tell me you didn't pass!" Mizuki muttered in trepidation. Saitama finally turned to face them, a forced smile on his lips and a dead look in his eye.

"I passed. But it looks like you're both my seniors or whatever since I'm a Class-C hero with a score of 71 points." he got out while holding up his test result.

"Whaaa?" Mizuki choked out in disbelief while Genos scanned the paper

"I see. Viewing only half the document, I mistakenly thought the top half of the C was an S." he explained.

"STOP ANALYZING IT, JERK!" Saitama snapped.

"This is totally unfair! Someone as strong as you in Class-C?!" Mizuki roared before reading the fine print. " _AND PLACED AT THE VERY BOTTOM?!"_

"It must be a mistake." Genos said, his voice as cold as most of his body parts. "I will speak to whomever's in charge."

"No! Don't! You'll just embarrass me!" Saitama pleaded. Any further arguement was cut off when a voice began speaking to them from the speaker in the room.

 _"Mr. Genos. Mr. Saitama. There'll be a seminar for successful candidates at 4 P.M. Please come to lecture hall number 3."_

"Alright then. Come on." Saitama sighed. "All that really matters is that we passed. Let's get this over with." Saitama and Genos made to leave, only for Mizuki to stop Saitama.

"Wait! Where do you live?" she asked.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Saitama asked back.

"I wanna get as strong as you are!" she stated, her eyes blazing with furious passion.

"You are asking to be Master Saitama's desciple as well?" Genos stated in realization.

"Exactly! He may rank lower than me, but his strength far surpasses mine!" she declared. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it surpassed all the other heroes in the Hero Association! Even those in Class-S!"

"Hmm. I don't know." Saitama hummed out, his chin resting between his fingers in thought.

"Pleeease!" Mizuki begged. "I'll show up on time to train! I won't give up! Just give me a chance!"

Saitama stared at the woman before him for a moment or two before shocking her when his face shifted to his more serious look.

"So you think you can keep up with my level of training?" he asked her. Mizuki blinked before straightening up and nodding in fierce determination.

"Whatever it is, I can take it!" she declared while pumping her arms. Saitama smiled, but was knocked out of his serious stated when Genos placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Master Saitama, but we need to go now. The seminar is about to begin." he reminded them.

"Oh! I forgot about that." said Saitama before turning to Mizuki. "I'll tell you after the seminar."

"I can't! I gotta catch the train back home!" Mizuki pouted.

"Alright then. Come to my place in City-Z tomorrow. Your training will start then."

"Yes sir, Master!" Mizuki grinned, earning a frown from Saitama as she waved and left.

"Why does everyone keep calling me master?" he groaned before heading for the lecture hall.

'At last. I am now officially Master Saitama's pupil.' Genos thought with a smile before it dropped when something finally clicked.

"Master. What should we do about the others?" he asked, gaining the baldy's attention. "As a hero, it is her duty to destroy evil monsters."

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that." Saitama blinked. "Meh. It's fine. After all, they're not evil. They don't try to hurt us or other humans, so it's fine."

-Next day-

Not fine. Not fine at all.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO YOU BIG, DUMB Cat!" Mizuki demanded as she swung her fists around. She was currently being held upside down by Beast Queen, her legs being held together in her left hand. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASTER SAITAMA?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Sleeping." Beast Queen yawned before lifting her up so that she could look Mizuki in the eye. "Which is what I wanna get back to."

"WHEN SAITAMA GET'S HERE, HE'S GONNA POUND YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Mizuki yelled as she started pounding on Beast Queen's hand. "WHY WOULD MASTER SAITAMA LIVE OUT HERE ANYWAY?!"

"Cheap rent."

Both monster and hero turned to see Saitama walking up the stairwell and onto the roof, with the Subterranean Queen and Vaccine Girl shortly following behind.

"Let her go, Beast Queen." Saitama ordered. Beast Queen grumbled before releasing her legs, letting her fall to the rooftop before running towards Saitama where she spun around and got into a battle stance.

"It's three against two, Master, but I know we can take them!" Mizuki yelled.

"Saitama. Who is this woman?" SQ asked.

"Why'd she come here looking for you?" Vaccine Girl added.

"And why is she now calling you 'Master'?" Beast Queen finished.

Saitama just knew that he was gonna have his hands full explaining this one.

* * *

A/N: Next time, Saitama Vs. Genos. What did you all think of adding the newest hero to appear on One Punch Man to the fanfic? Please review.


	8. Saitama Vs Genos!

A/N: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! That's enough of that.

Before we begin, we got a request for Tank Top Girl. Nice suggestion, but have little to no information on her personality.

Now, to the chapter.

* * *

The group had all moved into Saitama's apartment, where Saitama explained exactly who they were and why they were there. Needless to say, Mizuki was floored.

"So...they're _not_ trying to kill humans or do anything bad?" Mizuki asked after Saitama finished his explanation.

"Not anymore." Saitama confirmed. Mizuki stared at him again before grinning again.

"You can even tame monsters to obey you?!" she whispered in awe.

"He didn't _tame_ us." Beast Queen denied indignantly. "He made us realized we're not as invincible as we thought we were."

"Kinda hard not to see that when you're nearly destroyed by a single punch." said Vaccine Girl.

"Or when your invasion is ended before it could even begin." sighed the Subterranean Queen. A smile came to her lips as she thought of all that's happened between then and now. "Still, it's not like I'm actually complaining. After all, it's been fun being up here with everyone here."

"Speak for yourself." Beast Queen growled while turning her head away. The harsh words would've had more effect to them if she wasn't smiling while she said it.

"This is strange, but pretty cool at the same time." Mizuki smiled before looking at Vaccine Girl. "Do I know you?"

"Never met you." Vaccine Girl denied.

"I know we've never met." Mizuki agreed, her chin resting in her hand in thought as she stared at the little monster girl. "But I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. I just can't seem to place it."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Master Saitama! May I speak with you?" came Genos' voice.

"The metal moron's here." Vaccine Girl huffed.

"Come on in." Saitama answered, prompting the blonde cyborg to enter.

"Heya, Genos Senior!" Mizuki greeted with a wave.

"Captain Mizuki." Genos nodded before turning to Saitama. "Master. I know this is sudden, but I have a request."

-Far off in an empty field-

After hearing Genos' request for a duel, Saitama and all the others present came along, thanks to a few quick disguises they threw together, to a spot far from civilization to have their little spar. Genos and Saitama were in the middle while the rest were watching from a safe distance. A very, very, very _far_ distance.

"I can't believe I'm about to see my Master and fellow desciple duke it out! This is such a major event!" Captain Mizuki gushed in excitement.

"I couldn't agree more!" Vaccine Girl chuckled, her grin borderline sadistic. "We get to see Saitama smack the cyborg around."

"How long do you think it'll take Genos to realize he's in over his head?" Sub Queen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when Saitama punches it off his shoulders?" Beast Queen laughed, earning incredulous looks from the other three women present. "What? He can just reattach it later."

Mizuki still looked at her like she was crazy while the other two monsters looked at one another, the thought never crossing their minds. Now they were grinning like a couple of psychos as they waited for the two to start fighting.

"By the way, was Master Saitama serious about that training regime?" Mizuki suddenly asked. "I mean, I've trained a lot myself, so it seems a little..."

"Farfetched?" Sub Queen asked.

"Impossible?" Beast Queen added.

"A steaming pile of shit?" Vaccine Girl finished.

"...A little bit of all three?" Mizuki answered, her thumb and forefinger almost touching each other for emphasis.

"Sounds about right." all three monsters deadpanned before the sound of rockets drew their attention to the battlefield.

"It looks like Genos is taking the initiative!" Sub Queen narrated as Genos flew towards Saitama, who bent a perfect 90 degrees backwards at the waist a split second before the kick connected. "And the poor cyborg misses!"

"Not surprising." Beast Queen chuckled as Genos used the thrusters in his palms to hit the brakes and fly back towards the baldy. "It looks like the cyborg's going for another attack!"

"He's using the thrusters in his palms to spin around and...miss another attack!" Vaccine Girl yelled as Saitama bent forward to dodge. She then looked up from her binoculars at the Sub Queen with a curious expression. "By the way, where'd you get the binoculars?"

"My people are avid collectors of surface trinkets." she explained, her third eye looking down while her other eyes stayed glued to the fight. "Thought they might come in handy."

"They do! I can see everything!" said Mizuki as she followed cyborg's movements. They watched him fly around before dropping from the air and kicking at the earth where Saitama was. The dust that was kicked up from the impact blocked their view of him until it was blown away by him firing his incineration cannon at an airborn Saitama, who somehow dodged the shot in midair before landing a fair distance away. "I lost him for a moment! He's fast!"

"I bet it's a snail's pace compared to whatever his real speed is." Sub Queen stated with confidence. It was soon proven right when both combatants blurred out of sight, the only indication of them fighting coming from the various craters appearing on the battlefield.

"Where'd they go?" Vaccine Girl asked before a string of craters began forming up the cliffside. "Never mind. I found them."

"This is so exciting!" Mizuki squealed as she vibrated in place, her eyes never leaving the trail of destruction before it suddenly stopped. "I see Genos...but where's Master Saitama?" They all looked to realize that she was right. Saitama wasn't there at all.

"Did Genos get lucky and pummel him into the cliffside?" Beast Queen wondered as all four women began looking around.

"Nope! There he is!" said the Subterranean Queen, one of her fingers pointing at a running Saitama. "Must've slipped away at some point."

"Is he running away?!" Mizuki asked, shocked at the mere thought that Saitama would retreat.

"More like he's trying to get some distance from the tin man." Vaccine Girl surmized just as Genos flew through the air and landed on the ground, blocking Saitama's path. They saw him link his arms together and...

"I think he's gonna-"

 _ **FWOOOOOOOOSH!**_

"Whoa! Break out the hot dogs and marshmallows!" Vaccine Girl cried out as she and the others flinched from the sudden light emitted by the massive blast Genos released.

"Is he trying to roast Saitama alive?!" Beast Queen yelped before grinning when she saw Saitama approach Genos. She and the other monster guffawed when they watched the baldy tap Genos on the shoulder from behind before poking his cheek when he turned to look.

"He's toying with him!" Sub Queen laughed while Saitama dodged another of Genos' punches..

"I am so jealous! I wish I could've moved that fast during all those times on the track!" Mizuki stated.

"What are they saying?" Beast Queen asked as she watched their lips move through the binoculars.

"How should we know?" Vaccine Girl deadpanned.

"Maybe they're ending the match?" Sub Queen suggested.

"Aww. It was just getting-" Mizuki began before Saitama suddenly appeared in front of Genos, to which the cyborg responsed with a kick that missed again when Saitama suddenly appeared behind him. "Nope! Still goi-"

The four of them stopped when a massive dust cloud suddenly blew towards the nearby cliffside. When the dust cleared...

"Ho."

"Ly."

"Shit!"

Mizuki couldn't think of any way to respond to her new friends. After all, what could one possibly be able to say when one sees a massive hole be practically blown into a mountain?

"He...destroyed that mountain...w-with one punch?!" Vaccine Girl stuttered out, her hands fumbling with the binoculars.

"...No." Sub queen denied, her breathing getting all funny as she looked through her binoculars. "He destroyed that mountain _and_ the one in the distance behind...with the wind _generated_ from throwing that punch!"

"And we...tried to fight... _that?!_ " Beast Queen whimpered.

"Are you guys feeling...what I'm feeling?" Mizuki whispered, her hands nearly cracking the binoculars she had glued to her eyes.

"If you're talking about the renewed feeling of terror coursing through me?" Vaccine Girl asked in a trembling voice. "Then _yes!_ "

"If I can pull off Saitama's training regime?" she began, a grin threatening to split her face appearing on her lips. "Then I'll be able to do something as awesome as that!"

"I think...the fight's over." Sub Queen gasped out, all four of her hands over her thumping heart.

"I think I wanna go home." Vaccine Girl choked out.

"I think...I want my mommy!" Beast Queen nearly sobbed, forgetting for a moment that that wasn't possible since she didn't have a mom.

-Saitama's Apartment-

Captain Mizuki waved her friends goodbye before heading home, leaving the three monsters alone in their own rooms to wait for Saitama. As they waited, they each reflected on the climax of the duel they just witnessed. To think that one creature, _any_ creature, could have that much power was unreal! They tried to put it out of their minds, remind themselves that Saitama wasn't going to punch them if they didn't try to destroy humanity, but it wasn't working. The images of that level of destuction just would leave them alone! They were afraid! They were scared! They were _absolutely terrified!_...

So why did it feel like their beating hearts and tingling spines were for something else?

The sound of Saitama's door opening and closing broke them out of their musings, but not enough to make them aware that they were knocking on his front door until after they'd stopped knocking.

"Hey guys." he greeted before holding a bag up. "I brought you all some udon."

"Um, thanks." Beast Queen said as they accepted the food.

"Something wrong?" Saitama asked, noticing their uneasy expressions.

"Oh! Nothing! We're just, ah..." Vaccine Girl said before trailing off.

"Here to say that Mizuki thought your fight was spectacular! And uh..." Beast Queen added, leaving Sub Queen to finish with, "To congratulate you on your victory and to say 'good night'. Good night!" And with that, the three of them booked it back to their rooms, leaving Saitama standing confused in his doorway.

"What's up with them?" he wondered before heading back in. A quick soak in the tub and change of clothing later had the baldy enjoying a popsicle before he heard the door knock again.

"Master! It's me!" came Genos' voice.

"Uh, come in?" Saitama called out. He was soon greeted to the sight of Genos standing in his room, a massive backpack on his back.

"So...when you said later...you meant tonight?" Saitama asked the cyborg.

"Yes. I need to go home and gather my things." he stated before dropping his backpack to the florr. "May I live here with you now?"

"Nope. No way. Not happening." Saitama refused.

"I have rent money." Genos offered, a fat stack of cash plopped on Saitama's table.

"Did you bring a toothbrush?"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's that chapter gone now. Now we get five or six days to use until the rematch with Sonic and the Ghost Town Monster bit. Shall we have some fun everyone?"


	9. Adjusting to the New Tenants! Pt 1

A/N: Okay everyone! We are entering a filler period for the tenants of the Ghost Town! Let's see if I can make this not boring. Also, I'm just gonna have Mizuki address Genos as Senpai. The Sinful, another viewer on this site, said that Senior makes it sound like Genos has a son.

* * *

Saitama yawned as he opened his eyes. Another day, another-

"Good monring, Master."

Saitama blinked as he sat up in his futon to see Genos in the kitchen, apron across his waist, and making breakfast.

Saitama stared for a moment before a sweatdrop formed on his forehead. He'd completely forgotten already that he'd said Genos could live with him.

'Oh boy.' he thought as he flopped back down on the futon. 'Well, I can't take it back now.'

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Master Saitama! I'm here for training!"

Saitama looked liked he'd actually sagged through the floor a bit as he remembered that he now had _two_ disciples.

"Should I let her in, Master?" Genos asked.

"I'm still in my pajamas." Saitama pointed out.

"Then shall I send her away?" Genos suggested.

"No! Just give me a moment to change." Saitama sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He left for the bathroom with his hero costume while Genos answered the door, a smiling Captain Mizuki waving at him with a sports bag slung over her shoulder.

"Heya Senpai!" she greeted with a wave. "Is our master home?"

"He will be with us shortly." the cyborg informed her.

"Alright!" she cheered before looking past him inside the apartment. "By the way, where are the other three?"

"It is only Master and I who live in this apartment. The others have taken residence in other rooms." he explained.

"Oh!" she hummed before doing a double take. "Wait? Did you just say you're living here now?"

"Yes. I thought it would be more effective to learn from Master Saitama if I were living in the same home as him." Genos explained. Captain Mizuki blinked a few times before humming in thought, her eyes drifting skyward in thought.

"If you're thinking of moving in as well, then no. There's not enough room." Saitama immediately said.

"Who's moving in?"

Mizuki turned to see the three monster tenants approaching.

"Genos-Senpai said he moved in with Master Saitama, and Master Saitama says I can't move in because there's no more room." the athletic hero explained.

They all stared at her for a moment, then they slowly looked into the apartment to see Genos cooking, with Saitama coming into view after changing into some shorts and a shirt.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Vaccine Girl groaned.

"We have to deal with him 24/7?" Sub Queen moaned.

"Well...this part of City-Z _is_ pretty big." Beast Queen started. "Maybe we could find an empty room somewhere else here?"

"Am...I missing something?" Mizuki asked in confusion.

"Yes. Much." Sub Queen deadpanned.

"If you are wishing to relocate closer, perhaps one of the other rooms would work?" Genos suggested.

"He's got a point." said Beast Queen. "We all moved into the other rooms in the building. Why not do the same?"

"Hmm." Mizuki hummed in thought again. "It's tempting."

"It's entirely up to you." Saitama said before approaching her. "So, you ready to train?"

"Yes sir!" She grinned while pumping her arms. "When do I start?" She looked at the furry hand that just landed on her shoulder before following it up to Beast Queen's grinning maw.

"Follow me."

-The roof-

"97...98...99...100!" Mizuki grunted with a determined grin before wiping her forehead, sweat glistening on her skin and soaking her top and shorts. "Whew! That's it for the 3 100 events! Ready for that 10k run?"

"Ready when you are!" Beast Queen snarled in anticipation as they headed down the stairwell.

"I've been meaning to ask, but is going topless part of the training?" Captain Mizuki asked.

"Nah. I have to deal with fur soaked sweat as it is. The lack of a shirt just means I don't have to deal with both." Beast Queen explains.

"So you run around topless each day?" she asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Beast Queen shrugged before taking off. "Try to keep up!"

"No fair! False start!" Mizuki yelled as she ran after Beast Queen. The human ran as fast as she could, but it didn't matter since the Beast Queen was already so far ahead. "She's fast!" she huffed before images of Saitama's speed came to her mind. "But if I can pull this off, then I'll outrun her before she knows it!"

-Beast Queen-

Having finished her daily run, she calmly waited for Mizuki to appear. And what better way to wait for someone than by taking a quick shower to wash the sweat out of her fur? Sadly, the shower in her room was too small to use. Good thing nobody was around to care about her twisting a fire hydrant open at an angle to wash herself. A quick strip soon found her under the cool water, a content smile crossing her lips.

"That's the stuff." she sighed as she let the water run over every part of her body. "I wish the doctor had let me wash off outside, but no. Always with the whole, 'risk of exposure to the Hero Association' and such each time."

"What doctor?" Mizuki asked.

"The doctor that created me." Beast Queen answered before blinking and turning to see Mizuki standing there, her smile back on her face. "Whoa! Either you gave up, or I lost track of time!"

"Captain Mizuki is no quitter!" Mizuki scoffed playfully. "Mind if I soak for a second?"

"Here. Let me help you." Beast Queen grinned as she used her hand and angled the water to shoot right at her, dousing the poor woman from head to toe.

"ACKPBT! HEY!" Mizuki yelped as she was bombarded with the water before Beast Queen finally closed the hydrant off.

"Come on. You can't say it wasn't refreshing." Beast Queen snickered at the human before grabbing her clothes and heading up the stairs. "Let's head for my room before somebody inside sees us."

"Right behind you." Mizuki nodded before following her up the stairs. "I wonder how long we'll need to do this before we see results."

"Who knows." Beast Queen shrugged as they reached the floor her room was on. She turned in surprise when she noticed Mizuki wasn't following her. "Where are you going?"

"I left my bag on the roof. It has a towel and a spare set of clothes." she explained before heading up higher. Beast Queen merely walked into her room before finding a couple of towels, which Saitama supplied upon request, and began drying herself off. It took awhile since it was hard to dry fur, but she'd done it before.

"Wow. You're really toned."

The lionness turned to see Mizuki standing in the doorway, sportsbag in hand.

"Thanks." Beast Queen nodded as she ran the towel over her breasts. "You gonna try and get changed as well?"

"Yep. Where's the bathroom?" Mizuki asked.

"Why? We're both women. Just change here." Beast Queen said as she switched to her lower half.

"But...the door's broken off. What if Master Saitama or Genos-Senpai come up?!" Mizuki panicked.

"Saitama's not gonna barge in, and Genos has enough brains in the metal head of his to announce himself." Beast Queen deadpanned at her.

"Oh...okay!" And with that, Mizuki stripped out of her soaking spandex and began drying her own self off.

"So, besides training, what does everyone else do here?" Mizuki asked.

"Not much. I usually just train or nap. Subterranean Queen disappears underground once a day to see how her people are. Vaccine Girl sits around and doesn't do much. Saitama watches the news for any trouble to stop. As for Genos, I have no idea what he does." Beast Queen explained.

"Okay." Mizuki nodded as she dried her long hair. "Does the Subterranean Queen usually wear a top and shorts made of hardened lava?"

"No. She usually wears a small band and thong made of hardened magma." Beast Queen corrected. "Says it's so she can move easier."

"That little?" Mizuki asked in shock. "And Master Saitama doesn't say anything?!"

"Actually, he's the reason she covers up more. He says that, even if we're monsters, we shouldn't go running around in the nude just because we came into being that way. Or if it feels more comfortable without clothes." Beast Queen grunted. "Guess he's not a degenerate like a lot of other humans are."

"Humans aren't degenerates!" Mizuki yelled in a huff.

"I said a lot. Not all of them." Beast Queen sighed as she put on some new shorts and a shirt, with Mizuki doing the same herself. "Come on. Let's go see if Genos is driving the others crazy with his long explanations."

"I don't follow you." said Mizuki as she followed.

"Just ask him about why he became a cyborg. You'll see."

-One question later-

Mizuki could feel her eye twitch as Genos, who had been fibbed to by Beast Queen about the lift of the 20 word explanation, ranted on and on about his quest to destroy the mad cyborg that killed his family and such. The three monsters and Saitama had left the room and waited outside for the inevitable until...

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ALREADY?! I GOT IT FIFTY SENTENCES AGO!" they heard Mizuki roar, her voice carrying none of the usual cheer.

"There it is." Vaccine Girl snickered as Mizuki walked out, shut the door behind her, and collapsed against it before looking up at the three.

"He just wouldn't. Stop. _Talking!"_ she gasped out, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Why did you let me sit through that?!"

"For one, _I_ didn't know how bad it was." Beast Queen shuddered. "And two, he's the only real risk you have to face living here." She then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "If you haven't noticed, he only acts friendly towards Saitama."

"I knew it." she whispered back dejectedly. "I think I suspected when he didn't really shake my hand when we met. He just let me do all the shaking."

"Why are you two whispering?" Saitama asked.

"Because we don't know if Genos has really good hearing." Beast Queen answered.

"Oh. Okay." he said before turning to Mizuki. "Well, what do you think of my training?"

"It may be simple, but it must have results somewhere within them. My muscles were definitely burning!" Mizuki grunted with a smile.

"Alright." Saitama smiled back before his face fell into a more serious one. "But that was only one day. If you truly wish to become as strong as I am, then you cannot slack off! Though I will warn you that if you do intend to see this through, you will need to prepare yourself for the outcome." He gripped his fist before his face as he continued. "Strength so great that nobody could hope to defeat you, and battles too boring that they just don't seem worth it!"

"Not to mention." Sub Queen added, one of her hands coming down to tussle the Class-B hero's hair. "A need for a wig."

"Huh?" Captain Mizuki blinked up at Sub Queen.

"Oh yeah." Saitama sighed, his own hand rubbing his bald head. "I don't know why, but all the training made my hair fall out."

Mizuki stared at her master for a moment or so before tenderly grabbing her own hair, her eyes getting big and watery before him.

"I'll lose my hair?!" she nearly blubbered, making Saitama sweat at her reaction. "I forgot about that part!"

"Uh..." was all Saitama could say. That seemed to make things worse as the woman looked about ready to explode.

"Ah, quit blubbering." Beast Queen piped up, earning everyone's attention. "The doctor who created me can make sure you don't lose your hair if you ask nicely."

"Really?!" Mizuki whimpered hopefully.

"Absolutely." Beast Queen grinned with a thumbs up. Her grinned fell off when Mizuki outright glomped, tears and incoherent words of happiness just spilling off of her. "Can someone get her off of me?"

"Okay, Miss Happy. That's enough hugging." Sub Queen joked as she pried Mizuki off of Beast Queen. When the two were a good distance away, Vaccine Girl motioned for her to lean down to whisper to her.

"Were you just blowing smoke out your ass?" she asked.

"Probably. I _will_ be asking the doctor to bring my fur back if it does fall out." the lionness whispered back. Vaccine Girl opened her mouth to say something-

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_

-but closed it when she heard the Subterranean Queen rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's with her?" Beast Queen asked a confused Mizuki.

"I said that I remembered where I recognized the purple monster eater from." she responded.

"Purple Mo-Are you talking about me?!" Vaccine Girl snapped indignantly.

"Well, yes. Aren't you the little monster that ate that Tar monster?" Mizuki asked innocently. Vaccine Girl stiffened at the question, her eyes wide and her fists clenched.

 _"How...do you know...about that?!"_ she growled out dangerously.

"I believe," Genos interjected, gaining their attention as he pulled up his laptop and typed a few keys. "She got it from the news." Vaccine Girl ripped the laptop from his hands to watch as it showed a video of her confronting Tar. Then eating the tar he fired. Then to her transforming into a larger version, her devouring him whole, and finally, to her horror, her form reverting down to her tiny state, leaving her atop of her bloated stomach.

"Someone... _taped this?_ " she whimpered out before her eyes scanned the title of the video. "R-R-Roly Poly Vore Girl?!"

Her body trembled as Beast Queen joined in with Sub Queen's laughter as everyone in the room watched the video of her. And the laughter doubled when it showed her stomach struggle heavily before forcing her to roll over herself a few times.

 _"I'm gonna find whoever recorded this!"_ she growled when the video ended with her dragging her kicking stomach away, her body beginning to morph and grow. _"And when I do,_ _ **I AM GOING TO-**_ "

 _BAM!_

"Cut that out." Saitama stated casually, his fist smoking after laying out a now unconscious Vaccine Girl.

"T-This is too much!" Sub Queen giggled before blinking and turning to Genos. "Genos, would you happen to have what I asked for earlier?"

"Yes." he said before pulling out a tiny flash drive. "This is the specific recording from my recent memories that you asked for."

"Yes!" Sub Queen grinned as she took the flash drive.

"What's that?" Mizuki asked.

"The aftermath of the 'Roly Poly Vore Girl's' little snack." Sub Queen explained, sending Beast Queen into another round of laughter.

"STOP! I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF!" Beast Queen chortled before grabbing Mizuki and the laptop. "Come on! We'll watch in my room!" she laughed as she ran out the room, the Subterranean Queen right on her heels.

"Is your laptop gonna be fine?" Saitama asked Genos.

"I will make sure they do not damage it." the cyborg stated as he left to follow them, leaving Saitama alone with a groaning Vaccine Girl.

"It used to be so quiet around here." he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: That's filler day one. Not much will happen in the other days. Just random bits here and there. Also, I have a poll up for how the training should affect women. Should they go bald, or have something else *cough*sexy*cough* happen. Check my profile to find it. Ciao!


	10. Adjusting to the New Tenants! Pt 2

A/N: As stated in the last chapter, there is a poll up on my profile regarding the effects of Saitama's training on women. Just a friendly reminder.

* * *

The next few days didn't bring much else to City-Z, but whatever new things it _did_ bring sure brought about a bit of chaotic fun.

One of which was a delivery, with a side order of a embarrassment and laughs.

* * *

-Saitama's Apartment-

Saitama was watching the morning news for anything to do before yawning. Captain Mizuki came, trained with Beast Queen, left because she had to be ready to do her hero duties, and other such stuff.

"Looks like another borning day." he sighed as Genos opened the door for the Beast Queen, allowing her to walk inside.

"Hey, Saitama!" she greeted with a wave, earning a casual wave back. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Really? Who?" he asked, looking up at her from the TV. He watched as Beast Queen stepped aside, revealing another familiar face.

"Um...hi?" Mosquito Girl greeted with a wave as she staggered inside his apartment. When one flies all the time, the use of one's legs are practically non-existant.

"Who are you?" Saitama asked, his head tilted in thought as he tried to place her face.

"I'm Mosquito Girl, remember?' said the monster woman. "I fought the cyborg there. I had tons of mosquitoes sucking the blood of whatever creature they could find? You slapped me just before I could kill him!"

"Oh! Now I remember." Saitama said in realization before looking back at the TV. "Did you need something?" Mosquito Girl sighed as her head dropped before standing up straight.

"I came because I brought you something." she said as she walked back outside for a moment, then walked back in with a plastic bag. She placed it upon the table, revealing about a half dozen small containers. "I hope you like them."

"What are they?" the baldy asked while Genos scanned the contents inside.

'Dashi. Green Onions. Benishoga. Soy Sauce. Eggs. Salt. Flour. Octopus.' he mentally listed off. 'Wait, is that-' he thought before Saitama opened a container, revealing it to be...

"Takoyaki?" Saitama asked in surprise as he stared down at the steaming food.

"That's right!" Mosquito Girl beamed. "And it's still hot and fresh!"

"Thanks!" Saitama smiled as he ate one. "It's good."

"Mosquito Girl." Genos spoke up, gaining her attention. "I have some questions about this takoyaki you've brought my master." His eyes glared up at her, putting her on edge as he continued. "Where did you get this food from? And why bring it to my master at all?"

"If you really must know, it came from the doctor's new business." she huffed.

"The Doctor owns a Takoyaki shop?" Beast Queen asked.

"He will once he gets it all okayed." Mosquito Girl nodded before posing, sticking her tongue out and winking. "And I'm gonna be a waitress there!"

"No offense, but I don't think that's gonna work with your current appearance." Beast Queen deadpanned at her as she looked at her non-human legs, arms, compound eyes, and many other mosquito-like appendages.

"That's why the doctor's going to reshape my body. Make me look more human." Mosquito Girl explained before turning back to Genos. "And as for why I'm deliviring it here? It's because this is all from Dr. Genus, not me."

"Who now?" Saitama asked after eating another ball of takoyaki.

"He is the scientist that created the House of Evolution, along with creatures like Mosquito Girl, Beast Queen, and Carnage Kabuto." Genos explained.

"Oh. Okay." Saitama nodded.

"Why would he send this to my master?" Genos asked.

"For changing his mind about artificial evolution. It seems that Saitama's victory over Carnage Kabuto shook his faith in the whole thing." Mosquito Girl explained.

"And that lead him to open a takoyaki shop?" Sub Queen asked after walking inside the still open door. "Also, hello Mosquito Girl."

"Hey, easy. My apartment's not very big, remember?" Saitama complained at everyone crowding around.

"Sorry Master." Sub Queen bowed before walking back out the door and looking in.

"Actually, he started a takoyaki stand because one of his earlier experiments in cloning resulted in an unlimited supply of octopus tentacles." said Mosquito Girl.

"So he never has to buy octopus?" Saitama asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Uh, Master?" Sub Queen called from the doorway. "I hate to interrupt, but I came down to talk to you."

"Is something up?" the baldy asked.

"It's Vaccine Girl. She hasn't returned yet." Sub Queen stated, her expression one of worry.

"If she went out in a disquise, there's nothing to worry about." Beast Queen scoffed.

"She left after breakfast. That was hours ago." Sub Queen said with a glare before her expression softened, her gaze out towards the rest of City-Z. "I'm worried. I want to look for her, but..."

"Even with a disguise, you would most likely stick out in the city." Genos stated, unknowingly voicing her thoughts.

"What Genos said." the Subterranean Queen sighed. "And Mizuki left, so I can't ask her to look around for her. Is there a chance you or Genos could-"

"Unidentified object nearby!" Genos interrupted as he sprang to his feet. "It is here!"

"Really? Where is it?" Saitama asked.

"Above the building!" Genos shouted as he immediately rushed out the door and up the stairwell.

"I wonder what it is." Mosquito Girl pondered as she and the others all ran up to the roof, with Saitama grabbing the takoyaki on the way. When they arrived, they saw what looked to be a strange balloon floating in the sky.

"What is that?" Beast Queen asked as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"I am detecting two life signs." Genos stated, his arm raised to unleash a fireball at it. "I should be able to destroy whatever it is with one shot." He began charging his weapon, only for the balloon to suddenly start flying around in circles. "Has it sensed my attack?!"

"I don't know, but I think it's shrinking." Mosquito Girl stated, their heads swiveling around to keep track of it. When it finally stopped shrinking, they saw that it looked like a small human.

"It's a kid?!" Beast Queen yelped as Saitama moved to keep himself under it, arms held out as he moved back and forth.

"Wait! That kid looks...familiar?" the Subterranean Queen said, her three eyes squinted as the kid fell towards them all, it's screaming hitting their ears. Saitama took one final step to the left, placing him right under the kid and catching them in his arms. When they finally saw them up close...

"...I'm home." a disguised Vaccine Girl groaned, her eyes unfocused and drool dripping from her lips.

"Hi." Saitama greeted calmly, gaining Vaccine Girl's attention. When she finally stopped seeing double, she saw that she was being carried in his arms bridal style, sending a blush up her face.

"Uh...hi?" she squeeked up at him before turning to glare at the snickering monsters nearby. "Shut up and get me a rope!" she growled.

"Why do you ne-eed a rope?" Beast Queen chuckled alongside Sub Queen and Mosquito Girl. All laughter stopped when a gurgling noise came from Vaccine Girl.

"Because until this little bastard digests, I need a tether!" she moaned as she lifted her shirt, showing something poking at her flat stomach from the inside.

"Bitten off more than you can chew again?" the Subterranean Queen joked, causing Beast Queen to clamp her mouth shut as she fell to her knees.

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T EVEN INTENTIONAL!" she roared.

"I can't believe the video you showed us were true!" Mosquito Girl chortled as she hugged herself.

"What exactly happened?" Genos asked.

"I went out for another walk, and..."

-Earlier-

Vaccine Girl, back in disguise, had decided to try and test out what little strength she'd gathered.

"Okay. I can do this." she whispered to herself from within an alleyway. She looked to make sure no humans were coming before taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes. Nothing happened at first before a strange aura slowly began enveloping her form. A moment later, her feet left the ground as her body lifted into the air. She cracked an eye open, then nearly hollered in joy at seeing her body float.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself after her feet touched back down to the ground. "A little more strength and I'll be able to actually move around instead of just floating a few inches off the ground!" She took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh of relief, then blinked before sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" she asked herself as she walked towards the exit of the alley. "Whatever it is, it smells foul! Almost...toxic?

She stopped when someone stumbled into view, seemingly coughing and gagging on nothing. They kept coughing even as they dropped to their knees before falling over unconscious. She stared down at the human before her ears picked up on more coughing. She peeked out of the alley to see other people all stumbling around and coughing, some even going so far as to clutch at their chests.

'What's going on here? They're all collapsing.' she thought before her eyes widened and she cast her gaze skyward. 'It must be that smell! What's causing this?!' She quickly made sure her disguise was in place before running out into the street and following the smell. 'I gotta find it, and fast!' She ran as fast as she could, which was faster than she thought, before she noticed the air getting a little hazier. "Must be close!" she said to herself before she heard a commotion coming from further up.

"THERE IT IS!"

"CATCH IT!"

"HOW?! IT'S TOO FAST!"

"CAN IT EVEN BE CAUGHT?!"

She watched as men dressed in hazmat suits were running around in circles, their eyes to the sky as they swung nets and other capturing devices above their heads. She turned her gaze up to see something no bigger than her fist zipping and darting around the area, a heavy fog spilling out every now and then.

"What is that? Some kind of smog fairy or something?" she whispered to herself as she watched the chaos unfold.

"Where's a Hero when you need one?!" she heard one of them men grunt as he swung his net, missing it by a mile.

"The Heroes that were here are being taken to the hospital!" griped another before a net came over his head. "HEY!"

"Sorry!" another apologized before the both of them were knocked off their feet when the little monster whizzed under them. Both of them shook their heads as they got to their feet, one of whom was facing Vaccine Girl's direction.

"AH SHIT! IT'S THE ROLY POLY VORE GIRL!" he shrieked, causing the others to all turn and panic at the sight of her, thinking she might eat one of them.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" she barked in anger. "DO I _LOOK_ LIKE A ROLY-"

Her ranting was cut off as the little smog monster swished by another group of hazmat men, speeding right towards Vaccine Girl-

 _SMACK!_

-smacking right into her mouth-

 **GULP!**

-and finally, down her throat.

"Holy crap. She ate it!" a hazmat man said in stunned shock as Vaccine Girl coughed.

"W-*cough*-What just happened?!" she gasped out before her whole body began jerking around. "Whoa! Hey! What's going on he-"

FWOOMP!

The group of hazmat men all stared as Vaccine Girl's stomach suddenly ballooned up, slowly lifting her off the ground.

"Oh come _on_! Not aga _URRRRPP!"_ she began protesting before being violently flung into a wall. Hard.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." one of the men commented as Vaccine Girl returned to her normal size, her form wobbling on it's feet as she shook her head.

"I gotta get out of-"

 _FWOOMP!_

"FUCK!" cursed Vaccine Girl as she bloated up once again. "The others are never gonna let me live this do _UUUURRRPPP!"_

"Is it wrong that I actually feel sorry for the little monster?" one of the men asked as they watched Vaccine Girl's form fly around and out of sight.

-Present-

"After that, I did all I could to steer myself home. And here we are." Vaccine Girl groaned from where she was floating nearby, her body being tethered by a rope. Saitama merely listened to the story alongside Genos, leaving the three monster women to almost laugh themselves into unconsciousness.

"This is too much!" Beast Queen wheezed out, her cheeks and whiskers stained with tears.

"First a Tar monster! Now a little smog monster?! What next?!" Sub Queen chortled, all four of her arms hugging her ribs.

"Whatever it is, I hope to see it as well!" Mosquito Girl guffawed.

"Yeah yeah! Laugh it up you three!" Vaccine Girl growled. "Each time this thing tries busting out is more power for me! And when it's finally dead and I"m back to normal, I'm gonna pound all three of your heads _URRRRRRPP!"_

The five non-pollution beings on the roof watched as Vaccine Girl's form flew around and around in circles, her body not flying off thanks to the rope keeping her tied down to the rooftop like a balloon. They watched as Saitama caught her once again before setting her down, allowing her to lunge at the Subterranean Queen, who merely stepped back just enough that the purple midget face planted when she reached the end of her rope. She snarled and gnashed her teeth at Sub Queen, who then riled her up some more when she asked Genos for his memorific video footage of this whole event.

* * *

And lest we forget, the dangers of washing outside, abandoned area or not.

* * *

Beast Queen had finished her run once again and was washing under the flow from a fire hydrant, letting the cold water soothe her muscles and cool her down.

"Much better~" she sighed as she washed herself while waiting for Mizuki to finally catch up. Her smile soon dropped as she simply let the water flow over her furry form.

"Something on your mind?"

"What?!" Beast Queen yelped in shock before glaring at the Subterranean Queen. "Oh, it's you."

"That's all you have to say after I came all the way out here to give you these?" Sub Queen pouted as she brought a few towels and spare change of clean clothes.

"I could've gotten them when I got back." she grumbled as she turned and away.

"Alright. What's wrong?" Sub Queen asked, her expression showing she was serious.

"I don't know. I feel...cooped up." said the Beast Queen.

"Cooped up? You go out every day." Sub Queen stated.

"I know. But it's only in the abandoned area." Beast Queen sighed as she let the water wash over her body.

"You want to travel out farther." Sub Queen summarized. "Then why not simply get some clothes to disguise yourself like Vaccine Girl does?"

"I don't know. I feel...restless. I haven't fought any battles since losing to Saitama, and I fear I'll lose it sooner or later." she explained before looking back at the Subterranean Queen, arms held out wide to gesture at herself. "I mean, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying humans! How can I walk amongst them, disguise or not, and trust myself to not just lash out?!" She finished with a sigh and sat down under the water. "I know it's Saitama's one rule, but it's hard to surpress myself."

The Subterranean Queen stood there gaping in awe at the lionness monster's plight, never really thinking that something like this could bother her. She crossed one set of arms while another set tapped her chin and scratched her head before blinking and smiling at her.

"If you're wanting a fight, then why not just ask any of us for a spar? I'm sure Genos wouldn't mind to test out his upgrades. And Saitama's not really doing much anyways. Heck. I'll take you on if you want."

"I thought you said a spar, not a beatdown." Beast Queen deadpanned at the last suggestion, though her smile had returned when Sub Queen huffed indignantly and crossed her arms.

"I haven't only been visiting my kingdom just to make sure everything's alright each day! I train and better myself in the art of swordplay!" she stated.

"I've seen you use your swords before." Beast Queen retorted with a yawn. "The doctor's semi-complete mutations moved with more grace than your fat ass did."

POW!

Beast Queen reeled back as she rubbed her jaw, a scowl coming up as she glared at the Subterranean Queen.

"Graceful enough to hit a kitten like you!" Sub Queen snarled.

"THAT'S IT!" Beast Queen roared as she lunged at her, leading the two into a street fight. Beast Queen slashed and punched at Sub Queen, who dodged and jumped around to avoid getting hit. Still, she did managed a few lucky hits, seeing as her magma clothing was nothing but crumbled rock on the ground, leaving both combatants bare ass naked in the middle of the streets. The Sub Queen waited for an opening before using her four arms to grab the Beast Queen and twirl her around. She then proceeded to latch onto the Beast Queen's back by locking her arms up with her own upper set of arms and locking her legs around her waist.

"Gotcha~" Sub Queen sang before using her lower set of arms to begin tickling the Beast Queen's armpirts, making her dance around and laugh.

"AHH! NO STOP! HAHAHA! TH-THAT'S CHEATING, YOU BITCH!" Beast Queen laughed as she danced around in the water, drenching them both. She stopped dancing and began thrashing wildly when Sub Queen began to add groping into the mix, her free hands dancing and squeezing the furry funbags. "HEY! QUIT TOUCHING THOSE!" she yelped as a blush creeped up her face. The thrashing stopped when Beast Queen slipped and fell backwards on top of Sub Queen, who let go when the air was knocked out of her lungs from the impact. This allowed the Beast Queen to flip herself over and pin the Sub Queen to the ground beneath her. "Grope me, will ya?!" she snarled before reaching down and squeezing the Sub Queen's tits, making her scream and moan. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!"

 _BA-BAM!_

"YEOWCH!" Beast Queen yelped in pain when the Sub Queen's four hands turned into fists and punched the Beast Queen's breasts from both sides, squishing them as if they were in a vice. That caused her to growl down at the Subterranean Queen before actually resorting to biting her her tit, causing her to scream and thrash about. She let go after she felt satisfied that her teethmarks would leave imprints, which caused the Subterranean Queen to growl up at her. Both reeled their arms back to continue-

"Ahem!"

-before a cough made it painfully clear that they weren't alone. Both monster women shifted their gaze to see Mizuki standing there, the sun glistening off her body, with Saitama standing next to her, eyebrow raised at the scene, and carrying a bag of groceries.

"Uh...what are you two doing.? he asked them.

"Umm...nothing?" Beast Queen lied.

"I think it's a little more than nothing when two monster women fight, soaked in water, and without any clothing on." Mizuki deadpanned.

"SHE STARTED IT!" they both yelled as they pointed accusing fingers at each other.

"Well, whoever started it, please finish it before you come back. You'll wreck the building if you try that here." Saitama ordered casually. "And please put your clothes back on."

* * *

Overall, it was actually a pretty normal day.

* * *

A/N: And that ends the filler days. Let's get back to the main story then, huh?


	11. The Rematch!

Saitama was calmly reading a book as he relaxed in his apartment, reflecting on the last few days since joining the Hero Association. The recent events around his apartment hadn't really fazed him much since monsters were usually unpredictable. As long as they didn't wreck the place, kill each other, attack him or his disciples, or try and destroy humanity, they were okay in his books.

Speaking of disciples.

"So, what are you writing?" Saitama asked, his face strained into a calm smile as he looked at his roommate/disciple, Genos.

"I am recording the lessons of your training, master." Genos answered before going back to his notebook, which held detailed sketches of Saitama relaxing and reading his book.

 _'Crap! He's raising the bar again!'_ thought the bald hero while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _'I can't think of a single thing to teach him. I feel bad, like I'm scamming him or something. Come on, think. Just make up some techniques, or a spiritual theory, or_ something!' His face then contorted to wide, bloodshot eyed fury, sweat coating his face. 'STRENGTH TRAINING'S ALL I'VE GOT! IT'LL ONLY WORK FOR MIZUKI AND BEAST QUEEN! _PLUS THE DUDE'S A CYBORG!"_

"By the way." Genos began, gaining Saitama's attention. "Earlier at the seminar, they said that if you're a Class-C hero, and you have no activity for a week, your name will be removed from the registry. Will you be alright, Master?"

"Seriously, they said that?!" Saitama asked in a panic, his eyes wide and bloodshot again.

"Yes." Genos confirmed. He then explained that the news Saitama watched would only report truly disastrous threats, like monster attacks, terrorism, and natural disasters. He then explained that Class-C heroes mainly took care of minor threats like pickpockets, robberies, and purse snatchers. He seemed to be oblivious to his master's mounting dread as he explained that Class-C heroes had to constantly look for work to survive since so many were in Class-C, and that some would get discouraged and change jobs.

"Much like a salesman makes cold calls, nothing will come your way without legwork." Genos finished.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE READING MANGA!" Saitama yelled before he began to quickly put on his hero suit.

"Are we leaving?" Genos asked as he stood up from the table.

"I AM! YOU STAY HERE!" he ordered. "Don't you get it?! If I'm seen with a Class-S hero like you, then I won't get any credit!"

"But as your disciple!" Genos began before seeing his master stop his frantic movement.

"Genos." Saitama started, his voice calm and full of confidence as he slowly put on his gloves. "From the very beginning, my intense desire to become a hero is what drove me to strength training. That's how I've made it this far. For you, perhaps things will change if you aim higher as a hero." He then turned to Genos, a serious look in his eyes as he continued. "Frankly speaking, you're a cyborg, so training your body would be useless. Instead, a change in mindset may lead you to greater strength."

'Oh man, listen to me! I'm just making all this crap up!' Saitama thought, his confident face giving nothing away. He looked down at the book he'd been reading titled 'How I Gained an Indomitable Will', written by Class-S Hero King, and came up with an idea to get Genos off his back. "So, in other words, it's not about having raw power or technique; It's about training your mind. You must first fight your way through the professional hero industry. Aim to break into the top ten of the Class-S Heroes. That will be your goal for now."

Genos was quiet, his eyes shut for a moment before looking up at Saitama's retreating back.

"I understand! I WILL TRY!" Genos declared, much to Saitama's relief.

'He totally bought it! _Sweetness!'_ he thought before heading out the door.

"That was amazing!"

Saitama blinked in surprise to see Mizuki smiling at him with wide eyes, her ear placed near the door.

"Training hard?" he asked her, earning a vigorous nod.

"I heard the advice you gave Genos-Senpai!" she whispered. "Do you got any for me?"

Saitama merely smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just do what I've told you, and you'll get stronger in no time." he said before walking down the stairwell. The moment his foot touched the ground, he took off to begin his search to find a crime in progress.

"Right!" Mizuki muttered to herself as she pumped her arms before heading up to the roof. "Hey Beast Queen!" she greeted the lionness with a smile.

"Right on time." Beast Queen smirked from where she stood next to a snoring Vaccine Girl.

"What's she doing sleeping in a place like this?" Mizuki asked as she eyed the sleeping purple monster before raising an eyebrow at her. "And why is she wear clothes a size too small for her?" Beast Queen could only chuckle while shaking her head, a smirk on her maw.

"It's a long story..."

-Meanwhile-

"My Queen! We've procured the materials you asked for!" said a Subterranean as he knelt before her, a sack held out to her. Both were currently a fair distance from Saitama's apartment.

"Thank you." she said with a smile as she took the bag. "Keep me updated on your progress."

"Yes my queen!" the Subterranean said with a bow before burrowing back down. Sub Queen turned and began walking back towards the apartments while opening the bag and peering at the contents inside. "Perfect." A brisk walk found her in front of Saitama's door, where she knocked and used her own magma to cover herself more properly.

"Yes?" Genos asked when he opened the door. "Hello Subterranean Queen. If you're looking for Master Saitama, he's not here."

"That's fine. I'm actually here to speak with you." she said as she held up the bag she was carrying.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A mutually beneficial proposition." she grinned as she opened the bag and held it's contents out for him to see.

"Wh-What is this?!"

-On the roof-

Vaccine Girl's eyes fluttered open before she groaned and sat up, her body stiff from sleeping on the flat rooftop. She blinked a few times before her vision stopped blurring, allowing her to see a topless Beast Queen and Captain Mizuki doing sit-ups.

"100!" Mizuki shouted before the two of them kicked their legs forward, flinging their bodies upwards and landing on their feet. "Now for the 10k run!"

'Good luck with that.' Vaccine Girl thought before her stomach gurgled 'Oh shit! It didn't dig-'

 _BUUUUURP!_

Both Mizuki and BQ turned to see Vaccine Girl look at them, hands covering her mouth before she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me?" she said with a shrug, earning a bark of laughter from Beast Queen.

"Look who's finally awake." she grinned.

"The others told me what happened." Mizuki said as she approached Vaccine Girl. "You okay?"

"Well, I'm not a balloon, so that's one thing.' Vaccine Girl shrugged before standing up. She then blinked when she noticed that she didn't need to crane her neck to look up at Mizuki as much as she did the other day. She blinked once. Twice. Then her eyes widened after the third time as a thought dawned on her. "Do I look...taller?"

"That, and you look like you're wearing clothes a size too small." Beast Queen answered. Vaccine Girl looked down at herself and nearly broke her face with how big her grin had gotten. Not only had she indeed grown taller, but her breasts were now rivaling Mizuki's.

"YES! That little smog spewing bastard gave me a huge boost!" she yelled in joy. "At this rate, I'll be back to full strength, and more!"

"That's awesome!" Mizuki nodded with a smile. "By the way, what _was_ your full strength?"

"I was strong enough to reduce cities to rubble." Vaccine Girl casually stated before frowning at Mizuki's paling expression. "Don't give me that look! It doesn't matter how strong I get. I'd never be a match for Saitama! It's why I gave up eradicating humanity."

"Oh yeah." Mizuki blinked before sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "I forgot."

'Dumbass.' Vaccine Girl thought, her palm striking her face. With a sigh, she removed her hand and walked off towards the stairwell, only to stop and shift around in place.

"What's wrong? Pants too tight?" Beast Queen snickered, which escalated to chuckling when the midget gave her the finger before leaving.

"Tight pants aren't funny." Mizuki pouted. "Why do you think I always wear stretchy spandex?"

"Point." Beast Queen sighed before they left for the 10k run.

-Much later-

Saitama returned home after an unsuccessful search for any crime to stop, leaving him just one day left before losing his registration. He walked in and took off his boots but stopped when he saw a note on his table.

 _Master Saitama,_

 _I'm out looking into a potential upgrade. I'll return later tonight._

 _-Genos_

"Huh. Well, at least he's keeping busy." the bald hero said as he prepared for the night. Wash gloves, take a bath, change into pajamas, eat dinner, and watch the news before going to bed.

-Next day-

Saitama had awoken to the smell of food being made by Genos, who was smiling as he worked.

"Good morning, Master." Genos bowed before returning to his cooking.

"You seem happy. Something happened?" Saitama asked as Genos served the food.

"The Subterranean Queen has given me an opportunity to upgrade myself. If all goes well, I will soon become stronger than before."

"Oh. That's cool." Saitama nodded before quickly eating his breakfast. "Well, gotta run."

"Good luck, Master." said Genos as Saitama left his apartment. He walked down the stairs to see Mizuki and Beast Queen returning from their run.

"Heya, Master!" Mizuki greeted. "Heading out to find crime to stop? Genos-Senpai explained what happened when I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yeah. If I don't find anything today, I'll be taken off the Hero Registration." Saitama sighed out.

"Well, if that happens, can't you just retake the test?" Beast Queen asked.

"It won't work." Mizuki began, a rare serious expression across her features. "The Hero Association regard heroes who don't have any activity as 'incompetent' and won't allow for do-overs. In other words, Master, if you don't find anything, you won't be able to-where'd he go?" she finished in surprise when she noticed a lack of a bald hero in front of her.

"He ran off right after the 'do-over' bit." Beast Queen answered, her thumb pointed at the very distant form of Saitama running.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Mizuki yelled as she ran after him.

-Later-

Saitama was looking around in a panic, his fingers tapping against each other frantically, with Mizuki doing her best to catch her breath after pushing herself to find Saitama.

"Glad...I...found...you!" she gasped out, sweat re-coating her hunched over form.

"Sorry." he muttered as he kept looking around. _'Nothing! The city's quiet today too!_ I'm gonna lose my registration!' His panic melted into his usual expressionless face as his hand shot up and caught a throwing star between his middle and fore fingers.

"Who's...that?" Mizuki wheezed as she finally stood up to look at the man glaring daggers at Saitama.

"Hey, wait! I've run into you before! What was your name?!" Saitama shouted before mumbling to himself. "Seed on the ground? No, wait. Lost and found?" He finally pointed at the man with a smile. "Jack-o-lantern Panic!"

"No. It's Speed-o-Sound Sonic." Sonic corrected. "I've finally found you, Saitama. Today's the day we settle our-"

"Sorry, but I'm busy. See ya around, okay?" Saitama waved him off before he and Mizuki began walking away.

"...Huh?" Sonic blinked as he watched them leave.

"INSOLENT WORM!" Sonic growled as the veins on his face pulsated with rage. "THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM _ME?!"_ He finished the last word while unsheathing his blade before disappearing from his current spot. He reappeared next to Saitama, blade swinging down at his head-

 _CHOMP!_

-and then jumping back when he saw that his blade had been broken, his eyes not seeing Saitama spitting out a few metal pieces still in his mouth from where he bit down.

"I told you, I'm busy." Saitama stated as Sonic landed in a crouch, his hand sheathing his broken blade as he watched Saitama cautiously. "Plus, I'm pissed. So anyone who gets in my way?"

Sonic could practically see the aura of danger surrounding Saitama as the bald hero turned to him, his eyes, which held no mercy within, piercing right into Sonic's very soul.

 **"Get's Punched!"**

Sonic swore he'd felt his heart stop at the threat, his sweating face paling at the memory of the last time he'd been punched by Saitama. He was so terrified that he didn't notice Mizuki nodding the memory of Saitama punching a mountain into nothing. All three of them were snapped out of it by a woman pointing at them all and talking.

"That's the guy! He's very, very dangerous. A public nuisance. Please, stop him!" the woman stated.

"IS THAT SO?! YOUR THE OFFENDER, HUH?!" yelled a muscular man with a tiger-striped patterned tank top and hairdo as he flexed his muscles. "WELL, THE TANK TOP TIGER IS HERE!"

"A hero?" Saitama whispered before grinning at Sonic. "Bad news, Sonic. They think you're some sort of criminal! Maybe getting tossed in a cell will cool off that hot he-" His taunting was cut short when Tank Top Tiger placed his hand atop Saitama's head, gaining his attention.

"She means _you_ , cueball." TTT corrected.

"HUH?!" Saitama gasped out.

"He's been running all around town with this scary look on his face since yesterday morning!" the woman stated to the crowd.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm a hero too!" claimed Saitama.

"That's right! I was there to see him get into Class-C! He's a Pro Hero like you and me!" stated Mizuki.

"He is, huh?" Tank Top Tiger replied in a disbelieving tone before finally noticing who it was he was talking to. "Captain Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"Training under my master here." Mizuki answered with a smile as she gestured towards Saitama before turning back to Tank Top Tiger. "Which means I'll be rejecting the Tank Top Army's invitation."

Tank Top Tiger jaw dropped at her blunt rejection before a few things clicked in his head.

"Wait a second! You, a well known Class-B Hero, are the student to a Class-C Hero that nobody's heard about?!" he asked in surprise.

"Yep! And I'm not the only one! The new Class-S Hero, Genos, is my fellow student training under Master Saitama here!" Mizuki added with a grin.

"Oi." Saitama grumbled as people around them suddenly became more interested in their conversation.

"That bald guy is training a Class-S hero?"

"But if what Captain Mizuki just said is true, he's only Class-C."

"Why would higher class heroes train under someone lower than them?"

More questions joined in as everyone were now looking at the three heroes.

"What's going on here?" TTT rumbled menacingly as he glared down at Saitama. "No way would an unknown Class-C rookie have heroes like that under them." He leaned down so that he was eye level, a vein bulging on his forehead as he flashed a not-so-friendly smile. "You must be blackmailing them so you can steal their credit for yourself. Right?" Mizuki looked ready to explode at Tank Top Tiger-

"Exploding Shuriken!"

BO-BO-BOOM!

"ARRRGH/GAAAAH!"

Sadly, something else exploded on both him _and_ her, sending them both to the ground and sending the crowd into a panic.

"TANK TOP TIGER!"

"CAPTAIN MIZUKI!"

"Hey, you alright?!" Saitama asked in concern as he knelt down above Mizuki's singed form. She struggled for a moment but sat up, cuts and burns littering her body as she smirked up at him.

"Burned, but I'll live." she rasped out before looking down at the breathing but unconscious form of Tank Top Tiger. "Him, I don't know."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive." Saitama smiled before looking up at Sonic. "What was that for, Sonic?"

"One was interfering. The other was to make sure I had your attention." Sonic replied with a smirk while the crowd began to run, yelling to call for heroes or to just run for their lives. "Interesting though. So you too have become one of these worthless 'heroes?' Well then all I have to do...IS TO CREATE A SITUATION WHERE YOU'RE FORCED TO FIGHT, _SAITAMA, THE HERO!"_ And with that, Sonic jumped high into the air and launched multiple exploding shurikens from his belt. _"HAIL OF CARNAGE!"_ Saitama awaited for them to strike, but was shocked when they veered off course, striking at practically everything _but_ him.

"HEY, STOP IT!" Saitama yelled up at Sonic after the first wave destroyed building walls, streets, and cars.

"SAITAMA! COME FORTH AND FIGHT ME!" Sonic roared as he continued to throw exploding shurikens everywhere. " _YOUR_ A HERO! CAN YOU PREVENT THEIR DEATHS?!"

'All this just to get Saitama to fight him?!' Mizuki mentally growled as she watched destruction taking place. She struggled to stand, but found it to be futile. She looked at a child that was walking and crying before seeing the car being launched towards him. "L-LOOK OUT KID!" she cried out as she reached for him, hoping to save him from the car.

 _SMASH!_

She released a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Saitama step in the car's way, blocking it with a raised arm.

"Thank God." she wheezed out before scowling up at Sonic. 'Shit! He's really aiming to kill these people just to goad Saitama into a fight. This is bad! The Hero Association made it clear to do everything you can to subdue human criminals! Which means Saitama can't punch this guy into pieces!'

BOP! _CRASH!_

He can, however, chop them on the head with the right amount of force to knock him out while keeping them alive.

'Or he could hold back enough to not kill.' Mizuki thought, a smile crossing her lips from where she lay on the ground.

-Some time passes. Hero Association HQ-

"The man apprehended in City-Z by the the Class-C Hero is suspected of being involved in several heinous crimes, including assassination." stated a grunt worker as he and his superior looked at the file they had on Sonic.

"City-Z again, huh?" the Bearded Worker said as he looked over a few other bits of data. "What's the status of the investigation I requested?"

"You mean the one for the Ghost Town?" asked the City-Z Branch Operator.

"Yes." BW confirmed.

"Let me see." she said as she brought up the right file, showing the pictures of two heroes. "We've submitted a formal request." The Bearded Worker simply let out a 'hmm' before another voice caught his attention.

"Well, doesn't that sound ever so interesting. Want me to check it out?" Floating before him was none other than the second highest ranking hero of Class-S, Tornado of Terror.

"T-Tornado?! How'd you get in here?" asked the startled man.

"Why? Aren't I allowed in here?" she asked, her smile gone.

"Of course. For City-Z, the investigation's just a formality. It's not worth your time!" he stated. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say if the way she was glaring at him was anything to go by.

 _"What?"_ she said as her whole body glowed with a green aura. _"You mean you don't think I'm good enough?"_ The whole room seemed to shake as objects began levitating into the air.

"That's not it." said the City-Z Branch Operator, a smile on her face as she calmly explained the situation. "The Assocation decided that this was not a Class-S matter."

"E-Exactly!" the Bearded Worker agreed. Tornado glared again before letting her power subside, letting the objects crash back to the ground.

"You'd better tell me if you find anything that looks like it can fight." she demanded as she flew towards the door. She glared back at them as she hovered out the doorway. "It'd be much faster if I went myself. You guys are idiots." she finished just as the door closed, leaving the workers be.

-Outside City-Z Abandoned Zone Gate-

A figure walked up to the gate, their feet squelching with each step they took until finally stopping. Long strands of seaweed covered their whole body, hiding any details of who or what it was. All that was shown was a single, bloodshot eye looking at the gate.


	12. The Ghost Town Monster!

Deep within Hero Association HQ, a group of executives were having a meeting. The topic this time? The final results of specific cities being investigated by heroes.

"Reports have come in from each location being investigated." Sekingar stated to the others in the room as he placed his phone upon the table, the contents immediately being downloaded and displayed for everyone to see.

"First is Watchdog Man, Class-S hero, investigating City-Q. 'Nothing unusual.'"

"Nothing unusual?!" repeated a fat executive with a moustache in disbelief, earning a "Yes sir." from Sekingar. "That's hard to believe. We all know that City-Q is a hotzone with more casualities and monsters than any other area."

"Well sir, I believe he's implying that whatever happens, he'll be able to handle it on his own. Though he's focused his efforts on City-Q, his track record for monster elimination is top-notch." Sekingar explained.

"Class-S heroes don't pay any attention to details. They're not cut out writing reports." another executive stated before they continued.

"Next is City-W. Class-A Hero Heavy Kong report: 'Nothing unusual.' From City-H, Mushroom, Class-B, and Horsebone, Class-C report: 'Nothing unusual.' From City-D, Lightning Genji, Class-A report: Slow restoration after the devastation caused by the gigantic creature aside, nothing unusual.'"

"Cities B and D both sustained heavy damage. The Association took a lot of heat for that." stated a female executive.

"In order to prevent more such disasters, we must detect any covert activity that could threaten the community." said Sekingar.

"Well, this investigatin was requested for that express purpose. But early detection of monsters is proving difficult." Sitch reminded.

"In City-F, Class-A Hero, 'Snakebite' Sneck report: 'Hammerhead, former leader of the Paradiser Terrorist group, has been spotted wearing a suit and tie. Further investigation is being conducted.' No other reports." Sekingar concluded.

"What about City-Z?" asked the fat executive. "I hear rumblings of a potential disaster brewing within the abandoned zone there."

"No reports available." informed the Bespectacled Worker. "However, two highly capable Class-A heroes have been sent to the area to investigate. If we're lucky, they may be able to find a specific monster inside as well."

"Ah, yes. The...Roly Poly Vore Girl." another executive said, their tone clearly asking who came up with that name.

"Indeed. According to this video, there may well indeed be something happening with the abandoned area." Sitch stated as Sekingar brought up the video in question. It was a video from the the cameras placed inside the hazmat suits, showing Vaccine Girl inflating a second time after swallowing the smog monster.

 _"The others are never gonna let me live this dowUUUURRRPPP!"_ Sekingar rewound the video again and let it play. _"The others-"_ it showed before Sekingar stopped the video.

"'The others.'" Sitch repeated. "That alone proves she's working with others. And even if she wasn't, we still need to subdue her." Another video showed up, this one showing her confrontation with Tar. Both images zoomed in on Vaccine Girl before she ballooned up. "As you can see, her height was shorter in her encounter with Tar. And we see some time later, she has grown." The video of her fighting Tar begins to play, showing her talking to Tar about how she's made of pollution and eating pollutants made her stronger. "If she's speaking the truth, then she needs to be dealt with, before she gets any stronger and, worst-case scenario, she tries to sate her appetite with humans."

"We've given a mass order to all heroes to be on the lookout for her in case she ever fled to other cities." stated the Bespectacled Worker. "But if she's in City-Z, I have no doubt that she'll be found."

-City-Z-

"Here we are in City-Z." said Class-A, Rank-33, Spring Mustachio, a man in a green suit and nice looking moustache. "Are you ready to being our little inquiry?"

"Yeah. Let's get on with it and get out of here." replied Class-A, Rank-29, Golden ball, a man dressed like a street punk eating a sucker.

"City-Z is quite expansive, but further ahead lies the abandoned area. The one we were told to investigate." Spring Mustachio began as the two heroes walked through the streets, their eyes glancing at the occasional damage done to buildings, snack machines, light posts, and such. "Compared to other areas, City-Z has an abnormally high rate of monster-related incidents. The frequency has been increasing over the last 10 years, while the last few have seen more and more highly advanced monster appearing, and the residents have all fled to the city center."

"I know. This place is like a ghost town. Only the water and electricity still work." said Golden Ball.

"Indeed. Looking for a cheap house?" Spring Mustachio joked, earning a chuckled, "Come off it." from Golden Ball. Their smiles faded when they approached the gate, their eyes shifting to various other people sitting around a truck with a picture of a cat eating pork on the side.

"Ham Cat?" Golden Ball asked in disbelief as they passed it.

"Hero Association Monster Capture and Transportation." Golden Ball explained.

"I know what it stands for. I just wanna know who came up with it. And why disguise it as a catfood company truck?"

"The public may grow distant to the Association if they discovered that monsters are being held within instead of outright destroyed." Spring Mustachio said as they stopped in front of the gate. "And if they're here, then there's a good chance our target is inside as well."

"Yeah, that...I can't say that name. Who came up with that monster's name?" Golden Ball groaned.

"Perhaps the same individual who came up with Ham Cat." Spring Mustachio said, no joke in his tone this time.

"You okay?" Golden Ball asked when he noticed his friend's change in demeanor.

"This monster we've been told to capture. If it is indeed the same that I and many other heroes encounted in City-A, then this will not be easy." Spring Mustachio said, his eyes narrowing at the memory as he and Golden Ball jumped the gate.

"Yeah. You and the others all got blasted away by it, right?"

"Indeed. None of us were a match for it. Luckily, King was nearby."

"Can't help but wonder about that. If King did beat it, then how is it still alive?"

Both heroes stopped when they noticed a figure moving out of the corner of their eyes. A certain pollution eating figure.

"We will just have to ask her ourselves!" Spring Mustachio growled as he and GB withdrew their respective weapons. Vaccine Girl took one look at the two before doing the smart thing: Spin on her heel and run like there's no tomorrow.

"WAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she ran, with GB and SM right behind her. None of them noticing a certain seaweed haired monster watching them.

"Huh. Guess this place isn't as deserted as I thought." they said as they began to follow. "Maybe they know about the rumors about this place.

-Vaccine Girl-

'Shit! What's going on?! Why are there other humans here?! Are they heroes?!' she frantically thought as she ran.

"Remember! We have orders to capture it if we can!" she heard one of them shout.

"Who are you two?! Leave me alone!" she yelled over her shoulder. Naturally, they ignored her as they kept chase, causing her to roar in frustration as she ran. She blinked when she noticed the area turn a little familiar.

'I'm near the apartment!' she thought with a grin. 'I can't fight these guys! Saitama'll get pissed and Genos may think I've turned on them! If I can just get back, then the others can-'

Time slowed down in a moment as her face suddenly turned blank, images of the others all slowly coming to her mind, each sporting a smile or smirk.

The Subterranean Queen.

Beast Queen.

Mizuki.

Genos.

 _Saitama_.

The moment his face flashed through her mind, she took off into another direction away from the apartments, a snarl on her face.

'Can't go back to the house! If they find the others, they'll-'

 _THOCK!_

She screamed as she felt something smash into the back of her leg, her knee feeling like it'd been smashed from the inside as she collapsed. She struggled to get up with whatever she'd been shot with stuck in her leg, only to feel a foot smash her back into the pavement, a blade held close to her neck.

"One shot to the back of the knee's all it took." she heard the one with the slingshot say as he walked up to the one with the sword and moustache. "Hard to believe she rampaged through City-A awhile back."

"Indeed. If not for King, the Hero Association would most likely have been decimated during her assault." Spring Mustachio commented from where he was keeping her down.

"King? Who's King?" Vaccine Girl grit out through the pain as she turned to see Golden Ball bring out his phone.

"Yeah. We caught the Roly Poly Vore Girl. Bring the truck." Golden Ball ordered before hanging up.

"My name...is Vaccine Girl!" she growled. "And, not that I'm complaining, but how come you're not killing me?"

"It would seem that the Hero Association has some questions for you." Spring Mustachio informed her. "Also, and this is just my own theory, they may be looking into a way to utilize your ability to absorb pollution."

"I am not a lab rat!" she snapped as she struggled to get up. She could feel a sensation of dread creeping through her as she saw a truck pull up. The back opened to reveal men in blue suits jump out and surround them. She wanted to call for help as they shackled her and placed her into a cage, but she couldn't.

'What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!' she mentally screamed. 'If I call for help, the others will be exposed! And Saitama will...they'll...' Her breath hitched as she felt the truck begin to move, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she saw an image of everyone back at the apartments slowly fading away.

'Saitama...everyone...' A tear fell as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. _'Help me!'_

 _SCREEEEECH!_ **THUD!**

She was knocked out of her sadness as the truck suddenly stopped out of nowhere, sending her and everyone inside crashing around before regaining their bearings.

"What was that?!" Golden Ball asked.

"I'm not sure!" Spring Mustachio responded as one of the workers banged his fist against the front end of the hold.

"Hey! What's going on up there?!" they shouted before they felt the truck start moving again...in reverse.

"Something's got us!" the driver shouted in panic.

"Could it be an ally of this little thing?" Golden Ball wondered.

"No way of knowing from in here." Spring Mustachio answered as he and GB walked to the back and opened the doors. They were quite surprised to see what was happening.

"Hi there." said the seaweed haired monster, their hair gripping the back of the truck and pulling it back despite the tires screeching agains the pavement in an attempt to go forward. "I'd like to talk to all of you." Before anyone could respond, another tentacle of seaweed lased out near the front of the truck before pulling back, raising the front of the truck up and dumping everyone in the back out. She then released the truck when everyone was released, allowing it to swerve around before crashing into a streetlight.

"What is that thing?!" one of the grunts said as they all struggle to their feet, which then turned to flailing when they found themselves being lifted into the air. "HELP!" they began to scream before the monster flung them all away.

"I got a bone to pick with you two." it said as it's seaweed retracted around it's body again. "I know that heroes fight monsters and such, but come on. She wasn't even trying to fight, yet you two chased her relentlessly. And don't think I didn't hear about that whole 'lab rat' bit you were talking about."

"We attacked for we know what she's capable of." Spring Mustachio defended as he and Golden Ball armed themselves. "This creature rampaged through City-A awhile back, and would've done so to other cities if she hadn't been stopped by the Class-S Hero, King."

"Well, if she's so strong, then why'd she run and not smash your heads in?" the monster asked as it's hair rippled around a little.

"Sorry. Don't feel up to telling you the details." Golden Ball said as he took aim with his slingshot. "EAT THIS!" he cried out as he let the golden ball fly at high speeds. It quickly shifted from a small metal ball to a spinning bladed projectile-

 _SMACK!_

-before being harmlessly swatted away by a strand of seaweed, shocking the hero.

"It flicked it away like it was nothing!" he gasped out before ducking when it lashed a tentacle out at him. If he'd paid attention, he'd have seen the monster smirk as he stepped on another tentacle that immediately wrapped around his leg.

 _"GYAAAAAAH!"_ he yelled out before his body was dragged across the nearby buildings, ending with him being slammed into the street hard enough to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"GOLDEN BALL!" Spring Mustachio cried out in horror before dodging the moster's tentacles that had just tried to attack him. He assumed a stance before expertly deflecting a barrage of seaweed tentacles. When the attack ended, he slashed the dust away before assuming his stance once more.

"Wow." the monster whispered before the wind kicked the dust up, obscuring Spring Mustachio as he stepped forward, his foot embedded into the street as his blade coiled in on itself. "Huh?"

 _"Tomboy..._ _ **THRUST!**_ _"_

The creature's visible eye widened in shock before it jump out the way, leaving the blade to continue onward and pierce everything else until it seemed to ram into something in the distance.

 _'It slipped past my Tomboy attack?!'_ Spring Mustachio thought in shock as his weapon retracted

"That's pretty cool." said the monster as it examined the strand of seaweed that had been caught in the attack.

 _'Wow. They're pretty strong. What level are they? Tiger? Demon?'_ Vaccine Girl wondered from where she was still shackled in the turned over cage.

 _'From the way those tentacles react, they're tough as steel! A monster that can use it's infinite number of tentacles like steel whips. Such power!'_ thought Spring Mustachio before glancing at Golden Ball's unconscious form. He grimaced as he hid his free hand behind himself and grabbed his phone before punching a few buttons out of sight. _'I must call in reinforcements from the Association.'_

"I'm curious. Why are you helping this monster? Do you two live in this neighborhood?" Spring Mustachio asked.

"Hmm? Nah. I don't know who the midget is, but I'm hoping they can answer a question of my own." answered the monster. "As for me, I'm from out of town. I came here because I heard a rumor about some _crazy_ strong monsters were gathering around here."

 _'Strong monsters? Are they talking about the others back in the apartments?'_ thought Vaccine Girl.

"That's the only reason I'm breaking the little weakling out of that cage you put her in." the monster continued, earning a glare from Vaccine Girl as the creature's hair began to lift and wriggle in every direction, unveiling it's other eye, a mouth, and a black body with almost no curves. Definitely female due to a lack of a dick between it's legs. "But hey, if she's all that's here, then I'll make the rumor true myself. Kinda like a self-fulfilling prophecy. 'Kombu Infinity, the Ghost Town Monster!' **SOUNDS NICE, DON'T IT?!** "

-Hero Association HQ-

"We have an urgent request for backup from the two heroes dispatched to City-Z!" the City-Z branch operator informed as the screen showing City-Z on the map flashed red. "Class-A, Rank 29, Golden Ball has been knocked out, along with the monster capture team! Class-A, Rank-33, Spring Mustachio is in trouble! They're both in the abandoned district!"

"Call in all heroes for immediate assistance! Class-A and above!" ordered the Bearded Worker.

The alert spread to all heroes of all classes, raises questions and concerns for many, with a few answering the call.

Too bad all the fighting would be over before they got there.

-City-Z Abandoned District-

Spring Mustachio was barely conscious as the upper half of his blade flew through the air, leaving him nothing but a hilt, a tattered suit, a heavily injured body, and a _severely_ disheveled moustache. He struggled to stay standing before chuckling as he let his arm fall.

"Now I understand." he wheezed out, a smile on his lips as he watche Kombu Infinity grin at him. "If it means running into monsters like _this_ all the time... _I wouldn't want to live around here either! Ughh..."_

"What? Was that it?" Kombu complained after Spring Mustachio lost consciousness. "That sucked! Not only were they weak, they didn't even scream once!" She then turned her attention to a stunned Vaccine Girl, a smile on her face as she approached. "Need a little help?"

"Yes please." she nodded as she backed away from the bars. She watched as Kombu Infinity wrapped all of it's hair around two bars before bending them with ease, giving Vaccine Girl enough space to squeeze out.

"Thanks." she said in appreciation before scowling at the shackles binding her hands together. "Think you can get these things off me?"

"First, I want some answers." said Kombu as she crossed her arms. "Do you live in this area?"

"Yes?" Vaccine Girl answered uneasily.

"Then you should know about any crazy strong monsters living here, right?" Kombu continued.

"I don't know if they're the ones you're talking about, but I do know two others that live here." Vaccine Girl explained.

"Better than nothing." she sighed before hair wrapped around the shackles and began to constrict before they shattered, freeing Vaccine Girl's hands.

"That's better." Vaccine Girl smiled before turning back to a frowing Kombu Infinity. "What's wrong?"

"This day has been a major let down. No one strong to fight. No screams from these weaklings. And there's no point in staying here if there's no humans living here to terrorize." she ranted.

"Actually, that's not quite true." Vaccine Girl interjected, causing Kombu to blink in confusion. "There's actually a human and a cyborg living here. And the human's the strongest out of all of us."

"Huh? A human. I think you might be a little dim if you think a human is the strongest being you know. If they're anything like these humans." she said before kicking Spring Mustachio. "But there's nothing else to do. Soooo, tell me more!" she said with a mad grin.

"Okay~" Vaccine Girl practically sang, wondering how long it would take Saitama to wipe that grin off her face.

-Much later-

 _"Scary baldy! Scary baldy! Scary baldy!"_ a now seaweedless Kombu Infinity muttered in repeat from where she was curled up in the corner of Beast Queen's room.

"And I thought _we_ were shaken up after fighting him." Beast Queen chuckled as she sat down in front of her, getting the smaller monster's attention. "Also, you don't have any room to talk."

"Shut up! I still have strand of my hair left!" she yelled up at her.

"Okay, okay." Beast Queen said as she raised her hands up in defense. "So, you staying for a little bit, or for good?"

"I'm staying until I can _hopefully_ find a way to grow my hair back. Then I'm outta here!" she finished.

"Good luck with that." Beast Queen snickered as she flicked at Kombu Infinity's single strand of seaweed, laughing when the smaller monster swatted at her hand in a panic.

-Hero Association HQ-

"'City-Z investigative report.'" Sekingar read aloud the report from Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio to the others in the meeting room. "'Nothing of interest in the downtown or residential areas. During our investigation, we ran into the creature known as Roly Poly Vore Girl, who herself seems to state that her name is actually Vaccine Girl, in the abandoned district and had subdued her for transportation. However, shortly after we and everyone on the transportation team had shackled her in, the truck was attacked and the others immediately rendered unconscious. After a brief scuffle, the monster defeated us and disappeared with Vaccine Girl, judging by the way the cage and shackles were broken, and it is possible that both now freely roam the area. Also, according to the monster itself, there's a rumor that-"

* * *

"-powerful monsters already exist in this area." spoke a man in a suit that matched the many other people in the room. All of them were surrounding their boss, a lovely young woman with with short black hair, green eyes, long black dress, pearls around her neck, a white fur coat around her shoulders, and big tits under her dress. "It sounds like it was a pretty brutal encounter."

"A monster, huh?" the woman asked, earning a nervous 'Yes' from the man with eyelashes. She merely sighed and said, "Think I'll pass this time."

* * *

"You see! Told you I should've gone! You're so lame!" Tornado snapped at the Bearded Worker, who tried to defend himself with an image of a few buildings with massive holes in them inside the abandoned district. She merely huffed before getting in his face. "You idiot! I would've been just fine!"

* * *

"The rumor has not been confirmed, but the reinforcements saw signs that point to the existence of some horible monstosity." Sekingar continued.

* * *

"Holy crap! What happened here?" asked one of the heroes that had gathered in the abandoned district, their eyes glued to the large holes going through three empty buildings. "What kind of monster could've done this? I'd hate to fight whatever it was."

"What's this?" asked Lightning Max as he picked up and examined a piece of seaweed. "Is it a part of the monster Spring Mustachio fought?"

"There may have been a territorial dispute between the monsters." Blue Fire wondered aloud. "Seems like there's definitely 'something' here."

* * *

"I can only assume that there are three major situations for how such a powerful monster disappeared." said Sitch. "First: The new Class-S Hero, Genos, defeated it, and that widespread destruction was in a strange attempt to erase all evidence of it, save for the one piece of seaweed. Second: The monster fled and in an attempt to help itself escape left behind bits and pieces of itself to get throw Genos off it's tracks. Or third, which I dearly hope doesn't come to pass: Another more powerful monster crashed through the abandoned distract, sensing new prey and devoured the monster Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio encountered for entering it's territory."

"What are the odds of a monster, even on with such destructive power, getting past any of our Class-S heroes, who are the best of the best?" Sekingar scoffed, with the other executives all agreeing.

-Saitama's Apartment-

Saitama and Genos were enjoying a nice dinner made with fresh Kombu soup stock, while said 'supplier' was currently in another room being laughed at by the other monstrous residents for thinking that Saitama was a pushover.

* * *

"We must continue our investigation and keep a watchful eye on City-Z." Sekingar finished, earning a round of approving nods from the other executives.

-Later-

"Master. It seems your rank has gone up from last place, 388th, to 342nd." Genos informed the bald hero.

"Oh? Because of that Panic guy? Guess he boosted my ranking." said Saitama as he flipped through the newspaper. "So, Genos, have you done anything lately?"

"No. Not yet." Genos answered.

"Well, you still got time."

"I am still ranked last in Class-S. 17th place."

"Heh. Sounds like you still need lots of training." Saitama dragged before sipping his tea.

"However, according to popularity voted on by the people, I am number 6th." Genos continued, causing Saitama to spit his tea out in a green fountain.

 _"WHY?!"_ Saitama roared as he smashed his hands on the surprisingly sturdy table.

"'A 19 year old genius who made his debut in Class-S.' 'He's really handsome.' 'He's fantastic.' 'Love how he refuses media interviews. Cool.' Those kinds of comments."

"How can you just read those kinds of things out loud?" Saitama asked with wide eyes.

"These are mere assumptions based upon my photograph. I think nothing of them." Genos stated.

"Oh...yeah." Saitama replied dejectedly before Genos continued.

"'The Cyborg Prince.' 'Beyond his steely exterior, I feel his fragile self.' 'Top 5 Handsomest Heroes-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

* * *

A/N: And that's the Ghost Town!


	13. Troubled Feelings and Sparked Interests!

A/N: Thought this was the meteor chapter, right? WRONG!

* * *

Morning came for Saitama and the others inside the apartments. Problem was, it came a lot earlier than most would want.

"MASTER!" came the overly excited cry of Mizuki's voice as she knocked on Saitama's door. She was practically running in place before the door opened, revealing Saitama, who was rubbing his eyes before staring up at the giddy smile Mizuki was flashing.

"Captain Mizuki. You are early." Genos stated as from behind Saitama.

"I heard last night, but the train wasn't running when I heard, and I forgot to just call and say it last night, so I'm saying it now! CONGRATULATIONS ON RANKING UP!" she shouted, earning a wince from the bald hero.

"Uh, thanks." he said before they heard someone laughing.

"And here I thought you came this early just to see me." Beast Queen joked, already dressed for training.

"Well, as long as I'm here!" Mizuki smiled while pumping her arms before wincing.

"You alright?" Beast Queen asked in...concern?

"I'm alright! Just healing from that crazy guy's exploding stars from the other day." Mizuki answered. "A few scratches won't stop me! Just like it didn't stop Master Saitama from training when he was coughing up blood! Right, Master Saitama?"

"Right." he nodded. "Just power through and you'll get stronger."

 _"Is that so?"_

Mizuki froze as a large hand grabbed her shoulder, causing the hero to look behind her and gulp audibly at seeing the Subterranean Queen's three bloodshot eyes glaring down at her, a wide grin on her face.

 _"Then does that mean she'll still be able to train after I'm done with her for waking me up at Stupid o' Clock in the morning?!"_

"Uh...sorry?" she said with a weak smile before being pulled away by Beast Queen.

"Training first, thrashing later." said the lionness before walking to the roof, Mizuki in tow. Sub Queen merely sighed and rubbed her face with a yawn.

"Too early for this." she groaned before stretching. "Well, I'm already awake. Might as well start the day."

"Can it start with you covering up?" Saitama deadpanned, a little annoyed that she hadn't covered herself with magma yet.

"Sorry. I was up late with Vaccine Girl and Ki." she replied with another rub of her eyes.

"Ki?" Genos asked in confusion.

"We stuck her intials together instead of just calling her Kombu Infinity all the time. Easier to use in a sentence." she explained.

"Oh. That's cool." Saitama said. "Actually, how are they?"

"Ki spends a lot of time wondering how she'll get her hair to grow back. I bet you can relate." Sub Queen snickered.

"And Vaccine Girl?" Saitama asked as he resisted the urge to rub his own bald head.

Sub Queen stopped snickering, a frown of concern coming to her face.

"She's been a little...distant." she answered. "I think yesterday really shook her up. Do you think you can talk to her?"

"Sure. Nothing to do at the moment." Saitama answered. A quick change of clothes later found Saitama outside the door to her's and Sub Queen's room, where the tall monster let him in.

"Vaccine Girl. Saitama's here." said the tall monster as she shut the door behind the two of them. Both of them saw her hugging her legs in the corner of the room.

"..."

"Still not up to talking, huh?" Sub Queen sighed before whispering in Saitama's ear. "She woke up last night and has been like this since." Saitama nodded and walked over before sitting next to her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Saitama asked, earning silence in response. He frowned as he remembered the details from her story yesterday. Some heroes chasing her, attacking and capturing her. He did wonder about that whole thing about the Hero Association keeping monsters for research, but not a lot.

"How's your leg?" he asked her.

"...It's fine." she sighed.

"So...why didn't you fight back?" She let out a snort of laughter at that question.

"You're the one who said not to fight humans." she said as she looked up at him, dried tears staining her cheeks.

"Oh yeah. I did say that." Saitama blinked. "Well, let me rephrase it. Don't attack humans. But if you need to defend yourself, don't try to hurt them any more than you have to."

"You're actually allowing that?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah. I mean, there are humans like Sonic out there that heroes need to stop." he explained. "Just don't use it as an excuse to attack them while claiming self-defense."

"Deal." she chuckled, a smile starting to form on her lips.

"By the way, why didn't you just run here to hide from them?" he suddenly asked.

Aaaaand the smile dropped as she curled back up and hugged herself.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she muttered.

"Well, I'm asking because we're all worried about you." he said, which seemed to make her curl up even harder. Saitama took that as her answer and merely shrugged before standing up. "If you do feel like talking, I'll listen. Just...don't make it one as long Genos', okay?" He was just about to open the door-

"I was scared."

-before she stopped him with her words. He turned to see her form trembling as she continued.

"I was scared...that they'd find everyone else here. They had capture orders for me, but not Beast Queen and Sub Queen. They'd just destroy them if they'd seen them. Or they'd call in someone stronger to do it." Her voice began to crack a little as she spoke. "And what about Genos? Or Mizuki? What about _you_?! What if they thought you guys were harboring monsters and...and..." Saitama blinked when saw her begin to tear up when she looked up at him. "And I don't understand any of it! Why do I freaking care?! I was Mother Earth's apostle! I'm a monster! I should hate humans!"

 _CRACK!_

She then proceeded to splinter the wooden floor under her when she smashed her hands into it.

"SO WHY?! WHY DO I FREAKING CARE IF YOU GUYS GET FOUND OUT?! WHY WAS I WORRIED ABOUT THOSE RANDOM HUMANS WHEN THEY KEPT FALLING FROM THAT LITTLE SMOG BLASTING MONSTER'S POISON CLOUDS?! WHY WAS I...I..." she trailed off for a moment before continuing in a quiet tone. "Why was I scared of you guys getting in trouble? Why was I afraid of never seeing any of you again?"

Saitama could only watch as the little monster broke down into a fit of quiet sobbing. And the only reason he could watch was because this was a situation he'd never been in before. For monsters, all he would have to do was punch them and that'd be it. But trying to _console_ a monster? That was another story entirely. Actually, he's never had to a console _anyone_ before.

 _'Oh man. What do I do?'_ he thought as he watched her cry. With a quiet sigh, he prepared to answer the best he could.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why you feel this way." he said. "That's something you'll have to figure out yourself."

"I can't! It doesn't make sense at all! Monsters aren't supposed to feel any concern for humans! I was created that way! I was created to destroy humans!" she whimpered.

"Well, that is what all monsters tend to do. The Subterranean Queen, Beast Queen, and a lot of other monsters I've met have all wanted to destroy humanity." he said. That just seemed to make her sink in on herself, causing him to frown again. He blinked when a thought came up before walking over and sitting down next to her. "Listen, all the monsters I've met have wanted to destroy humanity. A lot of them used to be humans."

"Where are you going with this?" she hiccuped.

"If a human becomes a monster and loses their humanity, then who says a monster can't gain humanity and care for them?"

She stopped trembling as he Saitama continued.

"The Beast Queen and Mizuki seem to get along. And the Subterranean Queen and Genos have been talking about something that has to do with metals and whatever. And you all talk to me without lashing out."

He stayed quiet for her reaction for a moment or so before frowning when she hadn't moved. When she finally did, she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and a dumbfounded expression, as if she'd never seen him before. The two only stared at each other before she looked away and trembled again, which concerned the bald hero.

 _'Crap. I think I just made it worse.'_ he thought as he scratched his head. _'And that was all I had. I don't know what-'_

"...heh..."

Saitama blinked at the sound as more soon followed.

"...heh...heheheh...eheheehe..."

When he finally realized where it was coming from, he looked down to see-

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAH _AAAAAAA_!"

-Vaccine Girl laughing. He just watched as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Oh, come on. I know I just came up with it on the spot, but-" Saitama began to complain before he stopped when she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"I'm not laughing because of that! I'm laughing because it's so ludicrous that it actually makes sense!" she giggled. Saitama could only stare with a smile of his own as Vaccine Girl finally stopped to get her breath back. "I needed that!"

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." she sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Saitama."

"Any time." he said as he patted her head, making her stare at him as he got up and walked towards the door. She kept staring even after he left before looking down at the floor, a blush practically engulfing her entire face.

-Later-

Within the Hero Association existed factions: Heroes who would band together to stop criminals or monsters that threatened society.

The fourth, third, and second rank Class-A heroes, all swordsman, who followed the Class-S hero, Atomic Samurai.

The Tank Topper Army, which consisted of heroes ranging from Class-C to Class-A, lead by the Class-S hero, Tank Top Master.

And the largest was the Blizzard Group, the largest faction made up of Class-B heroes, led by the Class-B Rank 1 hero, Blizzard of Hell.

And right now that faction was fighting a monster of threat level Demon.

And they were losing.

-Glasses-

Glasses, a Class-B hero that named for his eyewear, was stunned and terrified. The Blizzard Group, which he is a member of, had been beaten by the monster known as Demonic Fan. It looked to be easy with it just blowing wind everywhere, but it switched from low to high in an instant, literally blowing the rest of the Blizzard Group, including Fubuki herself, up against the wall.

 _'Oh shit! I'm all that's left!'_ Glasses thought as he looked at all his fallen comrades. _'What do I do?! Fight it myself?!'_ He took one look at the monster before an uneasy smile came to his face. _'Yeah right!'_

 **BLAM!**

Without warning, a hole was smashed open. A small figure floated in, revealing itself to be...

'THE T-T-T-TORNADO OF T-T-TERROR?!' Glasses thought in shock as she merely gazed around the room. Her eyes stopped on Fubuki's slumped form before looking down at the trembling form of Glasses, causing him to flinch.

"Are you one of my li'l sister's friends in Class-B?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I-I-I'm an underling-"

 _"YOU'RE A WEAK AND PATHETIC COWARD!_ **GIVE UP BEING A HERO!** "

Any confidence Glasses had was utterly obliterated by the harsh esper's words. He could only watch as she battled the Demonic Fan with ease. With a flick of her wrist, the fan's propellor was wrenched away as the rest of it's body was smashed to pieces. Then, taking her sister with her, she flew away.

-Tatsumaki-

"Hmph! I don't know why you hang out with these weak idiots." she said to her unconscious sister as she flew them away.

"...gotta...fight..."

"Huh?" said the smaller esper as she stopped them to look down at her sister.

"...gotta...protect them..." Fubuki muttered in a half conscious state.

"Why? They're just a bunch of eyesores!" snapped the older sister.

"...they're...my...underlings..." Fubuki muttered again before falling unconscious again.

"Ugh...fine." Tatsumaki sighed out before gently placing her on the roof of a nearby building. She then flew back while bringing out her phone. "Hey, it's me. I need you idiots to send a medical team to City-Z. My little sister's dumb group of friends got knocked out and need-"

She suddenly stopped when she saw something fly out of the building in question, only to explode a moment later.

"...I'll call you back." she finished before pocketing her phone and flying towards the building. When she got there, all she found were most of the Blizzard Group still out cold, save for the one she insulted moments ago. He seemed to be staring off into space outside the hole.

"Hey!" she shouted when she floated back in. Glasses merely blinked before noticing her floating before her, flinching once again.

"T-Tornado?! Wh-What are you doing back here?!" he asked in shock.

"Did you just throw that fan monster's dead body out into the air?" she asked with a glare.

"Wha-no?" he denied frantically. "It wasn't me! A Class-C hero showed up out of nowhere!"

"Oh really? And they're the one that threw it out?" she asked, her narrowing eyes serving to shake the poor Class-B hero.

"N-No. It was him! He punched it because it came back to life and started blowing again!" Glasses explained.

"What are you talking about? I smashed that thing to pieces." Tatsumaki said, her anger and power flaring.

"Y-You did! But the propellor was the main part! It lived, so it put itself back together!" Glasses frantically explained.

"Do I look like an idiot?" she asked in a dangerous tone. "Even if that monster repaired itself, what makes you think a Class-C hero could beat it when a bunch of Class-Bs and my sister couldn't stop it?"

"Well, he's gotta be Class-C. I've never seen a hero like him before in Class-A or Class-S. And if he was in Class-B, Miss Blizzard would've tried recruiting him already!" he explained.

The esper merely kept her glare up before finally easing up on her power.

"This Class-C hero got a name?" she asked.

"He didn't say. All I know is that he's bald, wears a yellow suit, red boots and gloves, and a long white cape." Glasses described. She merely stared at him before flying away.

'Probably a musclehead that got lucky.' she thought as she flew back towards her sister, unknowingly causing a gay prisoner, a Tank-Top wearer, a dark and shiny man, and Saitama to sneeze.. She stopped when a thought struck her. 'Wait a second. Not far off is the Ghost Town. That photo the bearded idiot showed me showed a giant hole going through some buildings. And an unknown Class-C hero, if that four-eyed idiot back there is to be believed, just punched a Demon Level monster away like it was nothing.' She hovered in the air for a moment in thought before deadpanning. 'Forget it. Probably just a coincidence.' she thought before flying herself and her sister away.


	14. Fighting, Kombu, and Meteors!

A/N: Warning, this chapter contains ecchi. Brace yourselves.

* * *

It was another lazy day in the City-Z abandoned district as the tenants went through the usual motions. Beast Queen and Captain Mizuki were on the roof doing their exercises before the 10k run. The Subterranean Queen had disappeared into the earth for her own reasons. Genos was writing in his notebook about Saitama's daily 'exercise.' And Vaccine Girl, or Woman after her last growth spurt, was inside Saitama's apartment with Saitama, Genos, and a terrified Ki looking up at her.

"Why are you cowering from Vaccine Girl?" Saitama asked.

"Actually, call me Vaccine Woman." said the purple monster as she girnned down at a shivering Ki. "And she's cowering because I said I was hungry and she flipped."

"The others told me about you. How you've been eating other monsters!" Ki whimpered, earning a snicker from Vaccine Woman.

"Only monsters that are made of pollutants. Like Tar and Smog and such. Other than that, nah." Vaccine Woman explained. "So don't worry. You're safe." Ki didn't look convinced as she continued to tremble behind Saitama, who was busy eating his breakfast. "After all, I'm not the one who ripped your hair off to make a meal of it."

Saitama groaned as Ki yelled in his ear in fright before zipping away and cowering behind Genos, who remained stoic throughout the whole ordeal.

"I wanna leave! I want my hair back!" she comically sobbed.

"I do recall you saying you wished to leave once your hair had returned." said Genos. "If I assist you, will you make good on your word and stop bothering Master Saitama?"

"Pleeeease!" she begged like a kid wanting a toy for their birthday.

"Very well." said the cyborg as he stood up. "I will return shortly, Master." Genos informed before leaving the apartment.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" Ki asked.

"Don't take it personally. I think the guy that turned him into a cyborg may have left a rod or something up his ass by mistake." Vaccine Woman joked.

"That makes a lot of sense." Ki said before flinching when Saitama stood up.

"Why are you flinching a lot?" he asked. He recieved his answer when she glared up at him and lightly tugged at her last strand of seaweed. "Oh." he said in understanding. "Well, you did ask for a fight."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO MAKE ME AS BALD AS YOU!" she snapped, only to hide behind Vaccine Woman when he grunted with a frown. "I'm sorry! Don't take the last of my hair!"

"I won't." he sighed before turning on the TV and switching to the news, leaving the two monsters to let themselves out.

"Is that all he does? Eat and watch the news?" Ki asked.

"Nah. Sometimes he lets monsters like us stay here, so long as we don't wreck the building." Vaccine Woman answered as they walked up the stairs to the roof, where Captain Mizuki and Beast Queen were finishing the last of their push-ups.

"98...99...100!" Mizuki stated before the both of them stood up to their full height. "Whew! Now for the run!"

"Want me to give you a headstart? Say, half an hour?" Beast Queen grinned, earning a pout from Mizuki.

"Keep laughing. I'll get faster in no time." she defended as the two of them made for the stairs.

"Do most of you walk around naked?" Ki asked.

"I have to deal with sweat in my fur. I'm not dealing with a sweat and a shirt while I train." Beast Queen answered as they walked back down the stairs.

"And what about the Subterranean Queen?" she asked as she and Vaccine Woman followed them down the stairs to the street.

"She says she walks around like that because it's hard to move with clothes on, real or magma made." BQ said before she and Mizuki took off, leaving the two monster women alone on the street.

"So...what now?" Ki asked.

"I can ask Saitama for some spare clothes and we can go walk around City-Z." Vaccine Girl suggested.

"Shame I can't come with you."

Both monsters turned to see Sub Queen approached, her breasts confined in a type of armor while she now wore a thong of the same material. She also sported spiked arm and shin guards, guantlets, and bracelets to finish, all of which was gleaming a color between silver and a light teal.

"Not exactly something I can walk around town in." Sub Queen boasted as she stood above them.

"Nice armor." Vaccine Woman commented as she eyed the four armed monster from head to toe. "Where'd you get it?"

"My people have had access to materials that the humans could only dream of getting their hands on." Sub Queen bragged. "And now, thanks to Genos and this doctor he speaks of, I've finally got a way to refine and shape it. What do you think?"

"Looks nice." Vacccine Woman smiled before stopping at her choice of undergarments. "Though Saitama'll probably just say you need pants."

"It's a work in progess." Sub Queen huffed, making Vaccine Woman laugh while Ki sulked.

"Everybody has a way to protect themselves." she moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Well, you are part plant, right?" Vaccine Woman asked. "Why don't you just drink some water and make it grow again?"

"It's not that simple." Ki deadpanned.

"She's right." Sub Queen nodded before smirking. "You have to plant her in the ground first."

"KOMBU DOESN'T GROW LIKE A VEGETABLE!" Ki snapped, sending the other two into fits of laughter.

-Time passes-

Ki was looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom of Vaccine Woman and Sub Queen's room as she gently fingered her last piece of seaweed, her last piece of defense against any threat.

"What am I gonna do?" she moaned. "Even if I do get my hair back, would they really let me go? I mean, the baldy and cyborg are freaking heroes. What kind of hero lets the monster go?" She sighed as she rested her head against the mirror, her eyes closed in thought. "What am I gonna do?"

"You are going to do as you have promised."

Her eyes shot open as she looked at the bathroom door to see Genos standing there, a bag full of containers in his hand.

"You said that you would leave when your hair has returned, correct?" he said.

"Y-Yeah. I'd rather not be here for long with everyone here." Ki nodded before looking at the bag. "What are those?"

"I did some research on my way to the store, and may have found a way to accelerate your hair growth." he explained as he handed her the bag.

"Liquid fertilizer?" she asked as she took out one of the bottles.

"Correct. It is only a theory, but I believe that these may help you restore your hair. Just as Vaccine Woman has been devouring monsters full of pollutants to regain her own strength, these may help you as well."

"Really?!" she nearly squealed in joy as she dug the bottles out before looking back at his retreating back. "Hey." she said, stopping him just as he was about to shut the door. "The others say that Saitama won't come after me if I leave as long as I don't hurt humans anymore. Is that true?"

"Correct. And neither will I." he answered. "Anything else?" Ki looked away for a moment, then back up at him.

"Why does he spare us? No other hero would think to do so unless it was ordered by the Hero Association."

"I cannot say." he answered before leaving. Ki just grunted at her disatisfying answer before looking down at the bottles.

"Four different brands, huh?" she said as she looked at each one. "One of them has _got_ to do the trick. But which one?" She rested her chin in her hand as she wondered what to try before glancing at herself out of the corner of her eye at the mirror, her nearly bald head shining from the bathroom light. In that moment, her decision came in the form of two little words.

"Fuck it!"

* * *

Vaccine Girl, Captain Mizuki, Saitama, and Beast Queen were all a fair distance away from Genos and the Subterranean Queen, who were about to face off against the other in the same place Saitama and Genos rumbled not too long ago.

"So what brought all this on?" Saitama asked.

"Well, the Subterranean Queen wanted to test her new armor, along with wanting to spar with someone since she says she trains during her visits back underground." Captain Mizuki explained.

"She would've asked you, but she knew that you'd just break it like glass." Vaccine Girl added. "And we all know the outcome of a fight between the two of you."

"Looks like they're about to start." Beast Queen grunted as both fighters got into stances. Genos powering up his body and Sub Queen brandishing her four swords.

"I will not be holding back." Genos stated.

"Wouldn't be a proper test if you did." Sub Queen smirked before lunging at Genos. The cyborg waited before activating his arm thrusters, launching him out of the way before charging up and barreling towards her. She responded by igniting her blades and slashing the air with them.

" **FLAME SLASH!** " she cried out, a small wave of scorching air causing Genos to dodge at the last moment before trying again. _'It's my weakest attack, but it's speed should help keep him at a distance.'_ she thought.

"An interesting technique."

She turned and raised her blades just in time to block a punch from Genos, sending her skidding across the battlefield.

"But your speed is nothing to mine. You will not hit me." he stated.

"Is that so?" she asked frigidly, her grip tightening on her blades before they ignited. "Don't get too full of yourself, Genos!" she roared as she swung her left arms, sending a flaming cross slash at him.

"Futile." he muttered as dodged the attack, followed by many others. 'Her speed has indeed increaseed, but it is not enough.' he thought as he dodged the last of them. He turned to her the moment his feet touched the ground, only for his eyes to widen in shock at her absence.

"Where is she?" he asked as he looked around before feeling the earth shift beneath his feet. "Below?!"

" **SPIRAL FLAME DRILL!** "

Genos jumped a split-second before the Subterranean Queen burst from the ground, the tips of her four blades set ablaze and pressed together as her whole body spun at high speeds, creating a deadly piercing attack. She stopped spinning and landed on the ground before smirking at Genos.

"Did you forget already? I'm a Subterranean. We're known for our digging prowess. To me, this barren field is nothing but a giant swimming pool." she explained before disappearing back into the ground.

'Does she mean to stay underground to avoid my attacks?' Genos thought before slamming his fist into the ground. "Useless! INCINERATE!" he cried out as flames erupted from the ground below, blasting the Sub Queen out of the dirt and into the sky.

"Hey!" Vaccine Woman yelled from where she and the others were watching. "You're suppose to spar with her, not barbecue her!" Genos didn't even acknowledge her words as he watched the fireball that is the Subterranean Queen land on the ground, the flames licking her body as she stood to her full height. She crossed all four arms before lashing them out, dispelling the flames from her unscathed body.

"What?!" Genos gaped in shock.

"Did you really think a supercharged flamethrower was gonna do anything to a monster that can expel magma from her hands?" she snickered before sheathing her blades and crossing her arms before her. "Now, show me what you got, Tin Man!"

Genos growled as his systems charged to max before he charged at her again, arms reeled back to perform his signature melee move.

 _"Machine Gun Blows!"_

His arms blurred with motion as they struck her over and over and blinding speeds, the sound of metal striking metal resonating with each punch that struck her armor.

"Wow! Genos-Senpai is fast!" Mizuki commented from the sidelines.

"You want fast? I can move twice as fast as him." Beast Queen boasted, arms crossed over her chest as they watched.

"Oh yeah?" Vaccine Woman smirked up at her. "Then how about you prove it?"

"You want to throw down?!" Beast Queen snapped, a vicious grin on her maw as she towered over Vaccine Woman. The only reason they hadn't started to scuffle was due to Captain Mizuki desperately trying to keep them apart.

"Stop it! Aren't we supposed to be watching Genos-Senpai spar with the Subterranean Queen?!" she grunted before looking at Saitama, his gaze focused on the fight. "Master! A little help, please?!"

"Hm?" he hummed before finally noticing the tense atmosphere. "What are you guys doing?"

"These two are two seconds from tearing each other apart!" Mizuki exclaimed in a panic.

"She started it!" shouted both monsters. Beast Queen's claws finally extended-

"No."

-before being yanked down to her butt after Saitama yanked her tail.

"Aw, come on! I haven't been able to fight since our fight!" she whined.

"If you want to fight, I'll fight you after Genos and Subterranean Queen are done." Saitama told her, making her blink.

"Really?" she asked before grinning. "Alright! Pounding her ain't gonna be fun anyway. It's too easy!"

"HEY!" Vaccine Woman snarled while Mizuki was practically pushing her away to keep them apart. They all stopped when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Well, I've got what I need." Sub Queen announced as she nursed the bruises that were on various parts of her exposed body. The armor, however, didn't have a scratch on it. "The armor's defensive capabilities is proven effective. Mobility, however, is a little diminished. I'll need to look into making it easier on the joints. Thank you for helping me, Genos."

"Not at all. I too have gathered vital information for my upgrades as well." Genos replied with a smile before turning to Saitama. "Shall we return home now, Master Saitama?"

"Not yet. Beast Queen wants to fight." the bald hero answered as he and Beast Queen made for the battlefield.

"She does realized she won't win, right?" Sub Queen asked the others.

"She knows. I think she just needs to blow off some steam." Vaccine Woman smirked. "Though it will be funny to see how it ends."

"It's a shame that Ki's not here to watch." said Mizuki.

"She said she was doing something in the bathroom back home." Sub Queen informed her. "Something about fertilizer."

"I remember Genos going out to buy her something to help her hair come back." Vaccine Girl added before shrugging. "Eh, I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Vaccine Woman was wrong. Very, very, _very_ wrong.

Ki was lying on the bathroom floor, her body trembling as she wheezed.

"Bad idea." she whimpered as she grabbed her bloated stomach as she crawled across the floor, knocking over the empty fertilizer bottles in the process. " _Really_ *URP* b-bad idea! Just because Vaccine Woman said it w-worked for her, doesn't mean it was g-g-gonna work the same way on me! Stupid, stup _-GAH!_ "

Her whole body shuddered as she collapsed on her side, wincing in pain as she clutched her stomach as it rumbled like an earthquake. It subsided for a moment, allowing her to crawl out the bathroom and try to get to the door.

"Gotta...get help." she wheezed before her whole body stiffened as her stomach gurlged again. _"Not again!"_

She reached her hand out toward the door before it began to spasm and swell, then shrank back to normal.

"I just...wanted...my hair back." she whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried to stand, only to suddenly feel her center of balance shift before falling on her ass. "Oooww." she moaned as she rubbed her butt. She blinked as she felt her fingers sink into the flesh. "When...did my ass get this big?" she gasped out before clutching her chest when she felt her lungs having trouble working.

 _Bawomp~_

"W-What the...?"

She looked down to see that her breasts had gone from non-existent to quite large. She would've yelled, only to realize that, to her horror, she couldn't do that anymore.

'Can't...breathe!' she thought in a panic as she felt her throat suddenly swell up. She looked down at her fingers when she began to feel something wrong with her hand. She freaked out when she saw it that it now had eight fingers instead of five. She couldn't ponder on it when she her back suddenly felt like it had caught fire.

'Body...feels like it's...ripping apart!'

 **RIIIP!**

She let out a silent scream as ripples began to spread on her buldging body. Her eyes clenched shut as another jolt of pain shot through her body. Her eyes, all five of them, all flew open as her stomach began to shrink.

 _ **CRACK**_ crackle **CRACK!**

Her back arched as it began to elongate, her spine feeling like it was being pulled apart and rebuilt over and over again.

She finally collapsed when the pain was too much to bear, She could only stare at the ceiling in pain before noticing something green cross her vision.

'...well...at least...my...hair...is back...' she thought with a weak smile before other colors began to sprout up. '...w-why...?' she thought as the colors seemed to spread everywhere. 'I-I-I ju-just w _-w-wa-wanted_... **t-t-to b-be**.. _. **w-w-whole.'**_

Finally, her eyes closed, her body went limp, and she was dead to the world, tears silently streaming from her eyes.

* * *

"You ready?" asked Saitama as he and Beast Queen got far enough from the others.

"Ready when you are!" she growled in anticipation slashing at him. " **LION SLASH!** " she roared. Saitama's face remained blank as he effortlessly dodged. She roared as she swiped at him again and again, all missing completely. She stopped when Saitama disappeared after her last swipe, causing her to look around in confusion.

"Hey. I think you're faster than when you fought Subterranean Queen."

She turned to see Saitama standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Not fast enough if I can't hit you!" she growled before lunging at him, pumping more power and speed into her strikes. She added a few kicks to hopefully throw him off, but to no avail.

 _FWISH!_

She stopped when his fist suddenly stopped just short of nailing her in the ribs, the force of the strike sending a blast of wind at her. She stood her ground, but only because she had been paralyzed with fear from the last time his fist struck her. When the dust settled...

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Saitama apologized.

Beast Queen blinked at his sudden apology before noticing how less restrained her body felt. She looked down and blushed when she saw that her clothes had been shredded into tatters that barely hung off her body. Both then turned their heads when they heard Sub Queen Vaccine Woman laughing.

"He stripped her!" Vaccine Woman chortled.

"Master Saitama! You naughty boy!" Sub Queen teased.

"Hey! That's not what I meant to-" Saitama began before dodging another claw.

"I should've known this would never be enough." she said before roaring as she went berserk, her muscles removing the rest of her clothing in the process. " **LION SLASH! METEOR POWER SHOWER!** "

"Whoa!" Captain Mizuki gaped as Beast Queen's claws blurred, littering the area around the two with claw marks. "She's been pulling back on all those runs!"

'Her speed and power have increased dramatically. Is that why her internal body temperature has risen?' Genos thought as he scanned her movements before his phone went off. He walked a good distance away while speaking to whomever was calling before hanging up and walking back.

"Who was that?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"The Hero Association. They want me to report to their City-Z Branch Office." he informed them before the sound of fighting was replaced with the sound of Beast Queen's body skidding across the ground. "It would appear Master Saitama has won the fight." he said as Saitama put his hand back down and approached her groaning form.

"Ouch." she moaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Feel better?" Saitama asked as he held a hand out for her.

"A lot, actually." she smiled back as she took his hand. "I needed to get that out of my system."

"That's good. Now, please put some clothes on." he said.

"Uh, right. I'll get the clothes we brought." she said before walking away, a blush returning to her cheeks. 'Why am I suddenly feeling like this?'

"Now, aren't you glad we decided to bring spares?" Sub Queen snickered.

"Shut up." Beast Queen groaned as she put on the oversized hoodie, extra shorts, and shoes. "I'll see you guys back at the apartments."

"I'll race ya!" Mizuki piped up before taking off, with Beast Queen soon following.

"Master. The Hero Association wants me to come in." Genos informed Saitama.

"Okay. Maybe you're getting fired." Saitama chuckled before he and the remaining two monster women, both in clothing to hide their monstrous forms, began their walk home.

"It's a shame we have to wear these things." Sub Queen sighed as she shifted around a little. "They're so constricting."

"If we don't, people will panic." Vaccine Girl reminded her before shifting around herself. "Though it would help if I got something a little bigger."

"You have been growing more lately." Saitama commented.

"Oh?" she smirked as she used her arms to squeeze her breasts together under her hoodie. "You've noticed?"

"I meant all of you." Saitama groaned.

"So you've been staring back here too, huh?" Vaccine Woman teased as she slapped her ass.

"Don't, Master." Sub Queen sighed, her arm raised to stop him from speaking. "You're only encouraging her." Saitama could only groan while Vaccine Woman laughed at his reaction. In a bid to change the subject, Sub Queen spoke up again. "It seems that the Beast Queen has been diligent in her training. She seemed faster than before."

"Yeah. She was faster than when you and Beast Queen fought. Guess my training exercise is paying off." Saitama said with a smile.

"Maybe I should give it a try." Vaccine Girl grinned while rubbing her head. "I'm already bald, so what have I got to lose?"

"Hmm." Saitama hummed before looking at the bag the Subterranean Queen was using to hold her armor in. "By the way, where'd you get that armor?"

"This?" she asked, holding the bag before them with a smile. "My people live farther underground than any human can safely reach, so we have the ability to harvest materials that can't be obtained through normal means."

"That's kinda cool." Saitama commented before frowning. "Wait. Why didn't you wear something like that when you tried to invade the surface?"

"We have access to, and the ability to safely harvest, the materials I used to make this. However, my people have grown arrogant in our strength, so we thought we would never need it for weapons or anything, and somewhere along the line, we simply forgot how. Thankfully, Genos and I came to an agreement. He brings the materials to the one who made him a cyborg to refine, which I won't question who or how, and he brings back some of the product for me to craft with while he takes some to make his own upgrades." the Subterranean Queen explained. "This is the first time I've tried, so I asked Genos to help me test its use in battle. I need to work out a few bugs."

"You do that." Vaccine Woman said as they kept on walking and talking until they saw the gate to the abandoned district come into view. They blinked when they noticed Mizuki on the other side jumping over and running towards them at full speed.

"MASTER!" she yelled in a panic as she approached, her arms covering her breasts and crotch.

"Mizuki? What happened to you?" Saitama asked in concern.

"And your clothes?" Vaccine Woman added.

"S-Something's...at the house!" she gasped out, sweat pouring down her body. "It's...everywhere!"

"What is?" Sub Queen asked.

"I don't know, but it's all over the building! Beast Queen helped me get away, but it's still got her!" Mizuki explained.

"Master, I'll go on ahead and see if I can deal with whatever is there!" Sub Queen offered before jumping over the fence and taking off, with Vaccine Woman flying to keep up.

"Hey!" Saitama shouted at them before frowning and looking back at the trembling Mizuki.

"They just kept...trying to..." she trailed off with a shudder, a blush coming to her cheeks as she kept her arms covering herself.

"Here."

She looked at Saitama to see the bald hero offer her his cape with a smile.

"It's not much, but it should cover you." he said.

"Uh...t-thanks." she stuttered before taking the cape and wrapping it around herself like a blanket.

"Let's get you back to the apartments. I'll lend you some clothes if you didn't bring any spares." he said before running on ahead. She didn't move for moment before looking down at the cape covering her. Her eyes drifted close as she brought the cloth up to her cheeks.

'It feels warm.' she thought with a dreamy smile.

"Hey!"

She jerked back to reality at the sound of Saitama calling for her before furiously shaking her head.

"Right! Focus! COMING!" she shouted before running after him. It took about a minute or so before the apartment came into view. She stopped right next to Saitama, who was looking up at the building in surprise.

All across the building were what had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of strands of dark red, golden yellow, and light and dark colored kombu writhing all over the place.

"Is Ki doing all of this?" Saitama asked himself.

"Wait?! This is Ki's doing?!" Mizuki gaped.

"WHOEVER OR WHATEVER IT IS, MAKE THEM STOP ALREADY!"

Both heroes turned their eyes back to the ground to see the Subterranean Queen, Beast Queen, and Vaccine Woman struggle with the kombu as it wrapped around their bodies. Some were ripping at their clothes while most slinked around and fondled them, making them moan and squirm about.

"S-STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH TH- _YEEEP!_ " Sub Queen yelped as two dark green tendrils began to wrap around and squeeze her legs and tits. She was then bent over, all four of her arms secured in place, before a couple of dark green tendrils began to slap her ass, making it jiggle with each strike. " _OW!_ STOP! _OUCH!_ THAT! _OHOHOHOOOOW!"_

"H-HELP! Q-QUIT _HAHAHAHA_ I-IT!" Vaccine Girl howled with laughter as she was not only being fondled as well, but a few were holding her arms up so that others could tickle her.

"N-No...more..." Beast Queen moaned as she just laid there on the ground, her body coated in sweat as the kombu played with every inch of her body it could get to.

Saitama blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes, then stared again to make sure he was actually seeing what his eyes were telling him.

"What do we do, Master?!" Mizuki asked in a desperate tone before jumping back in shock when a few tendrils began moving closer to her. "NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The kombu stopped reaching for her when Saitama, an annoyed look on his face, grabbed the tendrils with one hand before slashing through them with the other. He then blurred towards the three monster women being violated before ripping through the kombu and freeing them.

"F-Finally!" Vaccine Girl wheezed out, her breath short from all the laughter.

"Owie!" Sub Queen moaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. Beast Queen said nothing as she just laid there on the ground panting, her lips looking like they were fighting off a smile.

"If this really is Ki's doing, then why is she doing this?" Mizuki asked from a safe distance, which was quickly being occupied by the three monster women. "Was she always like this?"

"I don't know." Saitama answered before walking through the kombu. "I'm gonna go ask her what's up."

"Watch out for the-" Mizuki began to warn him before he disappeared. Nothing happened at first before all the kombu suddenly stopped, then receeded towards the room it came from.

"Isn't that our room?!" Vaccine Girl asked in recognition.

"Yes." Sub Queen said as she stood up. "How did this happen?"

"How did this happen?" Saitama asked as he looked at the wall of kombu that blocked off entry before forcing his way in. "Ki? You in here?" he said as he waved his arms around in an attempt to find her. Couldn't use his eyes since all he saw was kombu. "Why are the different colors?" he asked himself before his hand gripped something. "What's this? A balloon?"

"T-That's not a balloon!" came a timid voice as Ki walked into view. She looked a little shorter than before, her eyes were no longer bloodshot, and her hair was now red. But what really stood out was her breasts, which were now almost the size of her head.. And one of them at the moment was being fondled by Saitama.

"Oh! Sorry Ki!" Saitama said in shock as he pulled his hand back, leaving her to cover her breasts with her arms as she trembled under him. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" came another voice from inside the Kombu jungle. They didn't have time to look for the source when two hands came out from behind Ki before grabbing her tits and fondling them.

"W-HEY! C-CUT THAT OUT!" Ki yelped as she danced around and wrestled to get the new hands to let go. The mystery person laughed as Ki dragged them out of the thick Kombu, revealing them to be...

"Ki?! Saitama asked in surprise to see another Ki. She was a even shorter than the Ki with red kombu, her hair was a lighter shade of green than when he first met her, and her breasts seemed normal sized compared to the red one. "How...?"

"Don't know. Don't care!" laughed the light haired Ki before a snap was heard, causing her to let go and reach behind her in shock. She then wheeled around with a glare, showing Saitama her larger than life ass and plump hips. "Who did that?!" she demanded as she her head was on a swivel, the movement causing her ass to jiggle slightly.

"Uh, you might want to stop." said the red haired Ki. "Your butt's jiggling everywhere."

The light green haired Ki blinked before looking at Saitama, then her ass, then at the red haired Ki with a grin.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up before slapping one of her ass cheeks. "Afraid he's an ass man?"

"Th-That's not what I meant!" the red haired Ki yelled with a blush.

"Hey, Saitama? You a tit man, or an ass man?" asked the light green haired Ki.

"Uh..." Saitama responded as he still tried to figure out how there are now _two_ Kis.

"Well? Do you like boobs?" asked another voice as a long arm came out of the kombu forest and pointed at the red haired Ki before switching to the light green haired Ki. "Or butts?" Without warning, a very long leg was stuck out beside Saitama's head. The kind that could go on for miles. "Or maybe you like legs more?"

"Oh no." Saitama groaned as he followed the leg that settled back on the floor next to another one. He followed them up and continued past the tall and lanky form of another Ki smiling kindly down at him, her face framed by strands of golden yellow kombu. She was so tall she had to bend over a little to fit inside the room, lest her head crash through the ceiling. "Another one?"

"I'm afraid so." said the tall one before looking away with a blush. "Also, could you back up a little? Your head's dangerously close to my..."

His eyes widened before he took a few steps back from her, letting all three of them enter his view.

"Well?" asked the light green haired one, her ass still towards him. "Tits, legs, or ass?"

Saitama's head moved slightly as he stared at each of them, wondering why there were now _three_ Kis and why they were asking questions like this.

 _"Mmmhmhmhmhm~"_

Saitama's face deadpanned more than usual as his head slowly turned toward the source of the giggling.

"Maybe our bald hero." they started before parting the kombu with their hands, revealing yet another Ki. She had the same colored Kombu as the original, but her body had filled out more. Nice legs, hourglass figure, and soft eyes that seemed glue to Saitama. "Likes a bit of equality?" she asked as her hands slid down her waist before stopping at her hips.

Saitama could only blink before asking the one question that came to his mind, his eyes narrowing at all the kombu. "Are there any others in there?"

"MASTER!"

"I WAS KIDDING-wait, that sound like Mizuki." Saitama switched from aggrivated to mild surprise as he walked out and looked down at the athletic hero, her face pale and full of terror.

"THERE'S AN EVACUATION FOR CITY-Z HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! A GIANT METEOR'S ABOUT TO SLAM INTO CITY-Z AND WIPE US ALL OUT!"

"WHAT?!" cried out all four Kis as they exited the room and looked down at those on the street, causing them to blink in shock.

"There's _four_ of them?!" Vaccine yelled in horror while Saitama jumped down to street level.

"I'll be back." he told them before speeding off, leaving the eight women alone.

"You think he can stop the meteor?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"Of course he can. He's Saitama." Sub Queen said with a smile.

"I just hope he can make it in time." Beast Queen spoke up, her hand shielding her eyes as she stared at the purple light in the sky.

"Good luck, Master Saitama." Mizuki whispered, her grip tightening on the cape he'd yet to take back.

"You four are so tense."

All of their spines stiffened in horror at the voice. They all slowly turned their sweating heads towards the mass of kombu tentacles writhing nearby.

"Have faith in Saitama. He'll stop the meteor. In the meantime." said the Ki with the big ass, a grin on her face before the kombu lashed out and wrapped around the four women. _"Why don't you four relax?"_

* * *

Genos, upgraded with prototype arm components, core directly powering his Incineration Cannon, was pouring everything he had into a last ditch effort to destroy the meteor.

"It's...not working!" he grunted as the meteor continued to approach.

"Hold on!" shouted Bang, a.k.a Class-S Rank 3 hero, Silverfang. "I think I see the meteor being pushed back!"

"Really?!" Genos asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nope. It was just my imagination." Bang replied.

"YOU OLD FOOL!" Genos roared in anger as he felt his systems begin to drain. _'So this...this will be my grave?'_ he thought with a scowl before his cannon stopped and he fell to his knees, his core nearly spent.

"Nine seconds left." he said in a defeated tone. "Leave now, Bang, or you will die."

Bang watched Genos in sadness as he refused to leave.

"Old man. Take care of Genos for me."

"Hm?" Bang hummed as he turned to see Saitama approach at a calm pace on the rooftop they were all standing on. "W-Who are you? Who sent you?" he asked in shock, having never seen this man before.

"I'm just a regular guy who's a hero for fun." Saitama answered. Genos lifted and turned his head just in time to see Saitama bending over before jumping so hard, he crashed the foundation of the building.

"MASTER!" Genos shouted as he watched Saitama soar towards the meteor, fist cocked back in preparation to strike.

"You're not...GONNA FALL... **ON MY TOWN!** " he roared as he made contact with the giant space rock, the impact practically stopping the meteor as he punched right through to the other side. The meteor stayed together for a moment before exploding in a brilliant blue flash.

"HE SHATTERED IT! UNBELIEVABLE" Bang yelled in awe and disbelief before scowlng. "Oh no."

Why the sudden change from glad to worried? Simple. The meteor was destroyed, but the fragments were still falling, crashing all over town.

"It's falling!" Genos yelled when the building began to tip over before Bang grabbed him and jumped away.

'It's not just this building. The damage from the splintered meteor is spreading all over town.' thought Bang. While he jumped to get both himself and Genos to safety, Saitama calmly landed on the ground, his face stony once more.

"Well, that's that then." he said before a fragment destroyed the building behind him. He then walked off to find Genos while thinking aloud. "I hope none of these fragments hit home."

-Home-

"SAITAMA!" screamed Vaccine Woman as she ran out the door, only to be dragged back into a mass of moaning, screaming, and writhing kombu. " _HEEEEEELP!_ "


	15. Gaining Humanity?

The room was silent as everyone sat across from each other. The four Kis, their hair no longer spread all over the room, sat across from Beast Queen, Subterranean Queen, Vaccine Woman, Captain Mizuki, Genos, and Saitama. The four Kis were sporting a mixture of nervous smiles and impish grins, while the remaining women bore angry glares as they covered their trembling bodies with whatever bits of clothing hadn't been ripped off. Genos was silent as he watched while Saitama merely sighed, wondering what all had happened when he left. Though from what he saw when he and Genos returned, he could probably guess it wasn't much different from earlier.

-Earlier-

Genos, his core back in working order, was walking next to Saitama on their way back home.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Saitama asked his disciple as they approached the building.

"Do not worry, Master. I am fine." Genos said, hoping to alleviate his master's worries. "My core is operating at a low power level, so something as simple as walking is okay."

"Alright then." Saitama nodded before looking forward. "I wonder how everyone is."

Genos stopped when his sensors picked something up from the building, his eyes narrowing on one room.

 _'Eight lifesigns? There should only be five!'_ he thought. "Master! We may have intruders!"

"Huh?" Saitama asked before the door to Vaccine Woman and Sub Queen's room was flung open.

 _"HEEEELP MEEEE!"_ Mizuki cried out, comical tears in her eyes as she ran from a horde of seaweed before it grabbed her by the ankles. _"NOOOOO!"_

"What?!" Genos said in shock before turning to Saitama. "Master, what-...Master?" He looked around when Saitama wasn't present.

 _ **POW! SMACK! BAM! BOP!**_

Genos looked back up at the room that had gone silent before Saitama walked out and looked down at Genos.

"You coming or what?"

-Present-

"So." Saitama began as he looked at the four Kombu Infinity's in the room, their heads still smoking from Saitama disciplining them. "How'd this happen?"

"Blame him." they all chorused as they pointed at Genos, who blinked at the accusation. The others were just as confused at the accusation.

"I do not understand. How am I to blame for you splitting into four separate beings?" Genos asked while glaring at them. The hourglass Ki answered by holding up the empty containers of liquid fertilizer that Genos had brought them earlier.

"What're those?" Saitama asked.

"These are the bottles of liquid fertilizer Genos gave us to help our hair grow back." said the Ki with the large ass.

Genos either didn't care or didn't show any fear as the other women in the room tried to melt his brain with their livid glares.

 _"So this is_ your _fault?!"_ Vaccine Woman asked in a frigid tone, looking two seconds away from joining the others in tear Genos to pieces.

"Calm down. It's not like Genos saw this happening. Right?" said Saitama.

"Correct. I merely gave her the four different bottles of liquid fertilizer to help her regain her hair before we left to fight." Genos explained. "I do not know what happened afterwards."

"What did happen?" Saitama asked the four Kombu Infinity's. The big breasted and taller ones looked away, while the hourglass one merely smiled.

"Okay, so the last bit was our fault." the one with the big butt sighed. "Our original took one look in the mirror, saw our lone strand of seaweed, and decided to just guzzle all four at once."

"It's true." said the hourglass Ki. "I thought that if it worked for Vaccine Woman with her devouring of pollution based monsters, then chugging all that fertilizer would make my hair grow faster."

"It wasn't fun." whimpered the red haired Ki. "Our body didn't adjust to it so well."

"It felt like we were going to die." said the tall one before looking down at her hands. "Our body morphed and twisted for awhile before we finally passed out. When we came to, we found that we'd split into four different beings."

"So then it's really all _your_ fault?" Sub Queen sneered at the smaller monsters.

"Guess so." said the hourglass one with a impish smile, causing the four women to flinch away.

"In any case." Genos began, drawing all attention to him. "Your condition has been met. Your hair has returned, so you're free to leave now."

"Hey, that's right! You _did_ say you were gone when your hair returned!" Vaccine Woman shouted while pointing a finger at them. The other women quickly began to rally behind her, hoping to get the perverted pack of Kombu Infinity's out of the building for good.

"Do we have to go?" asked the red haired one. "I like it here."

"That was the deal." Beast Queen stated firmly.

"She is correct." Genos said. "You four must leave now." The tall one and boobed ones looked sad while the one with the huge ass just grumbled in annoyance.

"Why?" asked the one with an hourglass figure. Everyone, including the other Kis, looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'Why?'" Sub Queen said. "You have to leave because that was the deal you yourself made. When your hair returned-"

"When did any of us make that deal?" asked the hourglass Ki, stopping the Sub Queen's rant.

"Don't play dumb!" Vaccine Woman snapped.

"I'm not." she said as she stood up. "The Ki that you made the deal with. Which one was it?" She then waved her hand towards the tall one. "As you can see, this one is much taller than the one who made the deal." She then gestured towards the one with huge tits. "And this one's too short." Then to the one with the big ass. "And she's even shorter." And finally, at herself. "And I certainly can't be her. She didn't have a figure like mine." She then smirked and posed, her hand planted on her hip. "So I ask you again. When did any of _us_ make that deal?"

The molested women looked ready to explode in anger or denial or anything at that moment. The two taller ones looked one second away from simply lashing out with their weapons at them. Before they could act, Saitama spoke up.

"You know, if you want to stay, you could simply ask." said the bald hero, much to the horror of the other four women present.

"MASTER!" Mizuki yelped in panic. "AFTER WHAT THEY JUST DID TO US?!"

"I like your style, Saitama!" grinned the Ki with the big butt. The grin slowly faded as Saitama looked in their direction, his eyes shadowed a bit.

"However." he began, his tone quiet. "If you do stay, then you have to follow the rules. No breaking anything. No attacking humans. And no more molesting anyone. If you break these rules?" Mizuki flinched as Saitama glared at them with the same eyes that he glared at Sonic with not too long ago.

" **No amount of plant food is gonna bring your hair back!** "

The four of them gasped in horror as they grabbed their hair before bowing their heads all the way to the floor.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL BE GOOD! SPARE OUR HAIR!" they cried out in unison. All four of them were trembling on the floor, with the red haired one whimpering.

"Master, I must protest this whole ordeal!" Sub Queen spoke up.

"I'm with Sub Queen! What if they do this again while you and Genos are away?!" Beast Queen added.

"Um..." spoke the tall Ki, her gaze drifting up towards them. "Truth is, we didn't do this on a whim."

"Oh yeah? Then what was all that back there for then, huh?!" Vaccine Woman growled.

"Revenge takes no prisoners!" shouted the Ki with the big ass.

"Revenge?! What did we do to you?!" Mizuki asked incredulously.

"You jerks kept teasing us for being bald!" snapped the big breasted Ki before shrinking in on herself and apologizing for speaking out like that.

"Are. You. Serious?!" Beast Queen growled.

"Indeed." the hourglass Ki huffed as she sat up. "You made rather hurtful jokes and constanly teased or frightened us when we were one."

"I really hated that jab about planting us in the ground to grow our hair back." grumbled the Ki with the big ass with a pout, which instantly switched to a scowl when Sub Queen let out a snicker. "SEE?! THAT'S WHY!"

That sparked a powder keg as the women all began to shout at each other.

'This is not good. If they decide to fight, then they could destroy Master Saitama's home.' thought Genos. He began to stand up to stop them all-

"Sit. Down."

Before all of them complied when Saitama spoke in a calm tone that spoke volumes of his annoyance. All of them were tense as they awaited Saitama's final decision.

"Do you understand the rules?" Saitama asked them, which the four of them nodded in understanding. "And you know the consequences for breaking them, right?" Another nod. "And you got your revenge out of your system?" Yet another nod. "Then that's that. Find a room and stay."

"YAY!" the Kis cheered in unison while the others looked on in worry.

"Rules or not, I'm still scared." Vaccine Woman mumbled.

"Hey, one question." the Ki with the rump suddenly said, her hand raised. "About that 'no molesting' rule."

"What about it?" Genos asked.

"What if they ask for it?"

The silence was almost defeaning.

"What in the world makes you think we would want to go through that again?" Mizuki asked with a scowl. "What makes you think _anyone_ would want to go through that at all?!"

"I don't know. Maybe because one of you four were moaning like a bitch in-heat?" shrugged the big booty Ki, a grin appearing on her lips. A gasp was heard from them and all eyes slowly turned to the suddenly sweating figure.

"I see." Genos spoke up, his eyes scanning the Beast Queen. "I've noticed since your fight with Master Saitama that your internal temp-"

" _WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU DUMBSHIT?!"_ she roared before slapping her mouth shut. Her wide eyes slowly glanced at all eyes looking at her before bolting out the door. _"FUCK!"_

"What just happened?" Saitama asked as he stared at the door.

"Simple. Genos here doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth." Vaccine Woman sighed.

"We should go after her. She may do something irreversable." Sub Queen said.

"I'll go!" Mizuki said as she went for the door.

"Hold on." Saitama spoke up, stopping her just as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Master, I have to do something! She my training buddy! My friend!" Mizuki stated.

"No, it's not that. I won't stop you from going after her, but..." he trailed off before pointing a finger at her attire. Her still shredded attire. "You might want to change your clothes first."

"Uh...right." she said in a embarassed tone. One quick change later, and she was off.

"Is it wise to let her go after the Beast Queen, Master?" Genos asked.

"Those two have spent the most time together. If anyone knows where she went, Mizuki's the best bet at finding her." Saitama answered.

"When she does bring her back, you should apologize to her." Sub Queen said to Genos.

"No kidding. You don't just talk about stuff like that out loud, moron!" Vaccine Girl chastised.

"I see. I will apologize when she returns." Genos stated neutrally, making them all sag in defeat at his disregard for the situation.

"So, what should we do now?" asked the tall Ki.

"Nothing we can do about this." said the hourglass Ki before standing up and stretching. "All we can do now is pick a room and move in." She turned to Saitama with a smile. "Thanks again for letting us stay."

"Just remember the rules." he said as all but Sub Queen and Vaccine Girl made for the door.

"U-Um...Saitama?" the red-haired Ki spoke up, stopping them all.

"Yeah?" asked the bald hero as he looked at her, causing her to fidget under his gaze.

"I uh...um...that is-"

"Get on with it!" snapped the Ki with the big buttocks, making her whole body snap straight in fear.

"DO YOU WANT SOME KOMBU?!" she yelped before slapping her hands over her mouth and hiding behind the hourglass Ki.

"What?" Saitama asked as he looked at the red haired Ki tremble.

"I think she's trying to ask if you want to have some of her hair." said the tall Ki, earning a timid nod from the Ki in question.

"You're offering your hair? But I thougt you didn't want to lose it." Saitama said in surprise.

"N-Not all at once. J-Just enough for a meal every now and then." she stuttered. "You know. For l-letting us stay here." The other three Kis blinked before offering the same thing to Saitama.

"Think of it this way." said the hourglass Ki when she noticed Saitama's thoughtful look. "With us supplying you with Kombu, you'll never have to wait for a bargain day to come along for the stuff. You can get four different kinds for nothing."

"That would make things easier." he said, a smile forming on his lips, which faded when Genos spoke up.

"That may not be a good idea, Master." the cyborg hero said. "We have no idea if eating kombu from them will have any negative effects."

"Actually, that kombu we had earlier was why the original Ki only had one little hair of kombu left." Saitama countered.

"I see." Genos said with a thoughtful look. "However, now that there are four of them, the kombu may be different this time due to the fertilizer. If I may, I'd like a sample of each to analyze."

"Sure." said the big butt Ki as she and the others all lifted a strand for him to take a piece of. He took the tall Ki's strand and pulled, only to blink when the strand didn't snap.

"You may need to pull a little harder. It's rather strong." informed the tall Ki.

"Yeah. Our hair is much stronger than last time!" grinned the Ki with the big caboose. Genos grunted for a moment before finally ripping a piece off. He repeated with the others before finally having a sample of each. He took the red kombu between his fingers before it ripped like paper.

"Strange. It's no stronger than normal kombu now." he said before a thought came to mind. "It must only be strong if it's connected to the main source."

"How do you think we managed to hold those four down?" asked the hourglass Ki, earning a glare from Vaccine Woman and Sub Queen.

"I will return, Master." Genos informed them before taking off, leaving Saitama to keep the women from killing each other.

"No fighting, okay Ki?" Saitama said.

"Which one?" asked the Ki with the big ass, a grin on her face. "If all you say is Ki, then that means it could mean any of us, or only one of us."

"And that would mean that the rules would only apply for one of us in a situation like that, leaving the other three to do something else." finished the hourglass Ki, making VW and SQ break out in a sweat when her kombu inched towards them.

"Huh. I never really thought of that." Saitama said, his chin resting in his fingers in thought. "Then, do you need different names?"

"That would most definitely help." answered the tall Ki.

"Ki. Skinny. Tits. Ass. The end." Vaccine Woman counted off.

"Don't be absurd!" Sub Queen scoffed. "You shouldn't define them by their most outstanding physical traits."

"Then what do we name them?" Vaccine Woman groaned.

"Why do I feel like I'm a pet being named by moronic humans?" whispered the Ki with the big booty.

"Just let them be." sighed the hourglass Ki.

"Lusty, Bashful, Helpful, and Brat?!" Vaccine Woman gaped in utter shock. "Those names are worse than mine! Do you not have a working brain in that overgrown head of yours?!"

"P-Please don't fight!" begged the Ki with knockers.

"It's not a fight 'til someone starts throwing punches!" laughed the big ass Ki.

"Saitama?" spoke the tall one. "Would you like to try and name us?"

"Me?" asked the bald hero. "Hmm. Well, I can give it a shot. Let's see..."

Everyone watched as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them, a smile on his face.

"Have you thought of any names for us?" asked the hourglass Ki.

"I have." he said before looking down at the red haired Ki. "Nori." Then up to the tall one. "Kogane." Then to the light green haired one. "Midori." Then to the hourglass Ki. "And Ki."

Everyone blinked after Saitama said their names before the newly named monsters looked at their hair.

"Nori." said the one with red hair, a small smile on her face.

"I like it. It's simple, but it works." said the tall one.

"Plus, they roll of the tongue." grinned the one with the fat ass.

"Why do I remain as Ki?" asked the hourglass one.

"Because your hair's the same color as the original Ki's hair." Saitama explained.

"You heard him! From now on, these are our names!" announced Ki, earning a small cheer of approval from the other three.

"Well, that just happened." said Vaccine Woman, earning anod from Sub Queen.

-Later-

Saitama was watching the news in his room before looking up at the clock, noticing that nearly two hours have passed.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." he said to himself.

"M-Master!" came Mizuki's voice as she frantically knocked on his door.

"I'm coming. Don't bang on the door." he sighed as he opened the door before going wide eyed at her. She was hunched over, sweat was coating her body, and her side was bleeding from some claw marks. "What happened?!" Saitama asked in shock as he let Mizuki in to rest on the floor while he grabbed some medical supplies.

"I caught up to Beast Queen. I asked why she just ran, but all she told me to do was to mind my own business and leave." Mizuki explained while Saitama brought out the supplies. "Leave this to me. I can dress my wound. You need to find her, fast!"

"She'll be fine." he said as he continued to fiddle with the medical supplies, stopping only when Mizuki grabbed them from his hands.

"She won't be fine if Genos blasts her into pieces, Master!" Mizuki snapped in an urgent tone.

"What?" he asked.

"I ran into him on the way here. He demanded an explanation." she huffed out. "I tried to tell him it was an accident, but he stopped listening when I said where I caught up to her!" She gave Saitama a pair of pleading eyes. "You've gotta stop him before they kill each other!"

"Do you know where they are?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes. Genos answered a call from the Hero Association. I overheard them say that a lion monster was running through town, heading towards the direction you guys sparred not too long ago." she answered before grabbing his cape when he made for the door. "Please don't kill her! It's my fault she attacked! I wouldn't drop it and she pushed me away with her claws out by mistake!"

"Alright." he said before explaining the situation to Sub Queen, then ran at full speed towards the battlefield. "Hope I'm not too late."

-Genos and Beast Queen-

" **LION SLASH: METEOR POWER SHOWER!** "

" **MACHINE GUN BLOW!** "

Both monster and machine were attacking full force in their attempt to win. Genos was scratched up and sparking, while Beast Queen was bleeding and sporting singed fur and clothing here and there. Each of their strikes were cancelling the other out before both jumped back. Genos was glaring at Beast Queen, who returned the glare while panting from exhaustion.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she snapped.

"You attacked Captain Mizuki!" Genos snapped back. "Master Saitama let you stay in the same building his home is, and you repay his kindness by attacking a human?!"

"I keep trying to tell you. I- _WHOA!_ " she yelped as she jumped out of the way of Genos attacking with his incineration cannons.

"There is no point in listening!" he yelled as he kept up his assault.

 _'If she attacked Captain Mizuki, whom she's been training with, then who knows when she'll just outright attack humans. Or if the other monsters will go back to attacking humans as well.'_ thought Genos before his scowl deepened. _'I will ask Master Saitama for his assistance in this matter after I've dealt with the Beast Queen.'_ He cut his cannons before launching into the air, his foot raised high into the air. Beast Queen barely dodged the jet powered kick that Genos had aimed at her skull, but it didn't stop her from stumbling when the impact sent debris everywhere.

 _'Stupid cyborg! Why won't he listen?!'_ Beast Queen mentally groaned as she struggled to get up. She didn't get very far when a fist embedded into her side for a moment before sending her skidding across the ground.

"F-Fuck! That...hurt!" she cursed as she tried to get up again, only to freeze when she suddenly found herself staring down at a few dozen cannons, all glowing and ready to fire. She could already feel the heat long before Genos spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Incinerate!"

Beast Queen's eyes slammed shut while throwing her arms up on reflex before she felt a blast of hot air hit her. She kept them shut for a few seconds before realizing that it wasn't as hot as she thought it would be. She slowly cracked an eye open to see another figure standing between her and Genos, their hand pushing Genos' cannons up, sending a massive pillar of fire skyward.

"Saitama/Master?!" both of them yelled in shock while Saitama stared at Genos with a serious look.

"The fight's over." he said, his calm tone speaking volumes. Genos immediately disengaged his incineration cannon before taking a step back.

"Why did you stop me, Master?" Genos asked. "She attacked Captain Mizuki."

"It was an accident." Beast Queen growled.

"She was bleeding to the point that I called the hospital to send an ambulance and had her stay put." Geno said while leering down at her, his eyes more cold than usual.

"She's not at the hospital." Saitama spoke up, catching Genos' attention. "She's being treated by the others at home."

"What?! Why would she leave?!" Genos asked in surprise.

"I don't know. She tooks the bandages and asked me to stop you from killing Beast Queen." Saitama answered. "She also said you ran off before hearing her say that it was an accident." He then turned to Beast Queen, his gaze still serious, making her flinch as he spoke. "What happened?" She bit her lip before sighing and looked up at him.

"After I left, I ran towards the gate out of the abandoned district." she began. "It was when I stopped to take a breather that I realized I didn't have a disguise. I groaned and wondered what to do before I heard Mizuki running up and calling my name. When she got there, I told her to leave and that I didn't want to be bothered. I was...embarassed, and didn't feel like being around anyone, but she wouldn't let up. I lost my patience and pushed her away, and...and..." she trailed off before looking away. "And my claws scratched her."

"If it was an accident as you claim, then why did you run?" Genos asked.

"I...I was ashamed." she said, her eyes watering up as she continued. "They way she looked at me...that look of betrayal." She sniffed and covered her eyes with her hand. "After that, I just kept on running. I didn't care who or what saw me. I just ran as fast as I could. I wasn't thinking at the time and just wound up here." Tears leaked through her hand as she cried. "She must hate me."

"If she did, she wouldn't have asked me to stop you two from killing each other." said Saitama. Beast Queen looked up at him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"But...but I attacked her." she whispered.

"And you both say it was an accident." he said before his serious look faded and he smiled and held out his hand to her. "Come on. Everyone back home's worried about you. Including Mizuki."

"...alright." she said as she took his hand and stood up. They began the walk home in silence, leaving Genos to his thoughts.

 _'It seems I've made an error. I always believed that monsters were nothing but evil, and have been wary of the ones living in the apartments, expecting them to attack at any moment.'_ Images of the monsters laughing, having fun, and being mostly civil came to his mind. He stopped when memories of him and the Subterranean Queen discussing the agreement about the metals came to his mind, making him smile. _'It seems there is more to some monsters than I thought.'_

"I don't think I can go back." Beast Queen spoke up while staring at her claws, getting both heroes attention. "What if I do something worse next time?"

"Do you want to do something worse?" Saitama asked her.

"No! Well, not anymore. I-I don't know!" she huffed and turned away again. "I was made to destroy humans. Even though the House of Evolution's gone and I don't need to anymore, I still feel the urges to do so." She hugged herself as she wallowed in her misery as tears soaked her fur covered cheeks.

"You're wondering why you care about humans?" Saitama asked, earning a little nod from Beast Queen. "Vaccine Woman was the same. You know what I said to her?"

"What?" Beast Queen mumbled.

"Who says a monster can't gain humanity?"

Beast Queen's eyes flew open at that as everything came to a stop. She could practically see the world melt away into two different scenes. Two different versions of _her_ standing before her, in her very hands.

The left hand showed her surrounded by other mutants, her old team made by Genus to wipe out humanity, in a room full of half made creatures floating in giant tubes. Images of her training and testing her abilities against other creations to ready herself to destroy humanity floated before her eyes. Her appearance was the same as she was now, but the eyes were different. They were cold, with nothing but bloodlust, rage, malice, and sadistic joy in them. This was her as a part of the House of Evolution.

The one in the right hand...was so much more. It was her surrounded by the others at the apartments. Images of her having fun came before her eyes. Her and Sub Queen poking fun at a bloated Vaccine Woman. She and Mizuki training and talking. Her teasing Ki before she split into four and got revenge. And her eyes, through all the memories, had softened. No longer were they cold and uncaring. They were warm, kind, empathetic. This was her as a tenant living in the apartments with the others.

She stared at her right hand for what felt like an eternity, until...

"Saitama?" she said in a quiet voice. A simple 'hmm' said she had his attention. "Do you truly think...that a monster can change?"

"Yeah. You and the others back home are proof of that." he answered.

"Saitama?" she said while looking up at him, eyes full of tears. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." he said, his hand held out to her.

"Master." Genos spoke, earning a glare/stare from Beast Queen and Saitama. "We have no clothing to disguise her. If we're seen together and we do not fight, it will lead to trouble for us and those back home."

"Oops." Beast Queen sighed. "This is not good." The three fell into thoughtful silence before Genos cast a glare at the ground.

"Something's coming!" he stated, his arm cannons ready to fire at whatever it was that was approaching. He kept his glare and hands up even as the earth broke, allowing a figure to launch out of the ground and land before them. All of them blinked when the figure turned out to be a familiar face.

"The Subterranean Queen?" Saitama asked in mild surprise while Genos lowered his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for three reasons." she said before holding a bag out to Beast Queen. "One is to make sure that everyone was alright. Two and three are for you."

"For me?" said the lionness monster before taking the bag. Inside were clothes and a syringe full of strange liquid. "The serum?!"

"While you were away, Mosquito Girl paid us a visit. Said that Dr. Genus whipped that up for you." Sub Queen explained while Beast Queen eagerly jabbed the needle into her arm and plunged the liquid into her veins. She took a deep breath before releasing a contented sigh.

"Much better." she said before removing the needle.

"What was that?" Saitama asked before staring up at her, a frown on his face. "You're not an addict, right?"

"Wha-no! Noooononono!" Beast Queen denied with a chuckle before holding the syringe up. "This is to help me calm down whenever I...you know..." she trailed off, a blush forming under her fur.

"You mean for when your body-"

 _"WILL YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP?!"_ she snapped.

* * *

Saitama, Genos, and a newly disguised Beast Queen were all walking back home, with Sub Queen travelling back underground ahead of them. The baldy and lionness were quiet as Genos finished his conversation with the Hero Association before he hung up.

"I've told them that the monster was dealt with." he informed them. "Now they will not be looking for you, Beast Queen."

"That's a relief." she sighed. "Sorry I ran off like that."

"It's no big deal. Just make sure to wear a disguise next time, okay?" said Saitama as they approached the apartments.

"They're back!" cried out Midori, causing the others to all show themselves on the stairs. They were all waving expect Mizuki, who was slowly walking towards them, her hair covering her eyes.

"Uh, hey." Beast Queen said in a nervous voice. "About earlier-"

"JERK!" Mizuki screamed before hauling off and punching her in the gut. It didn't do anything to Beast Queen, nor did the other punches that came after. "YOU ROTTEN JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU IDIOT! MORON! BITCH! ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she punched while Beast Queen just stood there and took it.

'I knew she was made.' Beast Queen mentally sighed as Mizuki's punches grew weaker and slower with each attack.

"YOU! YOU...YOU...you... _you..._ " Mizuki stopped punching and just began to sob, her head at level with Beast Queen's breasts while she hugged the monster, stunning Beast Queen. She finally looked up at her, tears flowing from her eyes as she sniffled and spoke. " _I thod you were dead! I thod I'd lost by besd friend!"_ she blubbered. She continued to cry as she held onto Beast Queen with all she had, even when she felt the Beast Queen hug her back.

"I'm sorry." Beast Queen muttered, tears forming in her own eyes once again. That made Mizuki cry harder while the others merely watched, some with teary smiles.

"I love a happy ending." Kogane whispered joyously.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Also, the poll is closed. It was a landslide victory for having some sexy happen to those who undertake Saitama's training. See you next time!


	16. Gropes, Dopes, and Snakes!

A/N: I know I haven't been updating my other stories. I apologize, but my inspiration is overflowing for this one, along with IcySnowSage's vast help as my co-author keeping it all going.

* * *

The apartment was buzzing with more activity due to the new additions. Ki, Kogane, Midori, and Nori all moved into a different room, far from the other rooms, and were slowly merging themselves into the lives of the other tenants. Vaccine Woman and Nori seemed to be getting along with each other. Something about Vaccine Woman liking her hair a lot. Kogane had joined Beast Queen and Captain Mizuki in their training. Midori split her time between bugging whoever she wanted and sparring against the Sub Queen and her minions underground. And Ki spent most of her time hanging out with Saitama in his apartment. Of course, they were all wary of their actions, keeping an eye out for any of their more 'playful' behavior showing itself again. Other than that, life was getting on by.

* * *

Sub Queen, Vaccine Woman, and Nori were relaxing in the former's room, simply letting the day go by without much hassle.

"Isn't that Saitama's hoodie?" Vaccine Woman asked Nori.

"Yes." Nori sighed before looking down at the familiar hoodie, the word 'OPPAI' being pushed forward. "The others said that it was the only thing that would fit me."

"Which, considering how two of the other three are, is a steaming pile of crap, right?" Vaccine Woman snickered, causing Nori to grumble and look away with a blush. "Aw, come on. It's funny."

"Giving others another reason to stare at these things isn't funny!" Nori whined while hugging her breasts in embarassment with one hand, leave her other hand to pull the hoodie down a bit more. "And I don't even have anything to wear down here!"

"Unless you put on a disguise and walk around outside the abandoned district, no one's gonna look at you." Vaccine Woman pointed out.

"W-Well, Saitama might!" Nori countered. Vaccine Woman blinked before smirking.

"Why would you care if Saitama stared?" she asked, causing the smaller monster to freeze up and look around in an attempt to escape the awkward situation. She found one when she noticed the Subterranean Queen examining something in her hands.

"U-Um...what's that rock?!" Nori quickly asked, gaining the larger monster's attention.

"It's a fragment of the meteor that Saitama destroyed." she answered, her hands twisting the rock around, allowing her three eyes to carefully examine it.

"How'd you get that?" Vaccine Woman asked as she leaned in close to the meteor fragment.

"My subjects have been inconspicuously gathering whatever fragments they can find around City-Z." she explained. "Genos told me that neither his overcharge incineration cannon nor Metal Knights countless missiles did any damage to it. I'm hoping that I can use this and any other fragments I get into something useful. Of course, I'm sharing a good portion with Genos."

"Wow. If it can stand up to the attacks of two Class-S heroes, it must be pretty tough." Nori wondered aloud.

"Which makes it hard to decide if I want it as a new set of armor, or a new set of swords." Sub Queen sighed.

"Which is stronger? The meteor, or that stuff you dug up in the Earth?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"That's a good question. I'll have to look into that later." said Sub Queen.

* * *

Kogane was humming to herself as she ran throug the streets, happy for the chance to stretch her legs. She had decide to join Mizuki and Beast Queen in their training since it sounded like fun to her. She finally came to a stop after running the full 10k, and was now waiting for the other two to join her. She nearly nodded off before hearing footsteps approach and looked up to see Beast Queen slowing to a stop next to her.

"Holy crap!" Beast Queen got out after wiping her forehead of sweat. "I've was made to be fast. How'd you beat me here?!" Kogane merely smiled as she raised up her left leg. "Oh, right. Crazy ass long legs." she said with a roll of her eyes before they both turned to see Mizuki join them.

"Whew! Today was a great workout!" said the athletic hero as she stretched her arms up. "I think I'm getting faster."

"Nah. I slowed down for you." Beast Queen grinned, followed by a chuckle when Mizuki punched her arm.

"You two act like you've known each other your whole lives." Kogane said before getting a face full of water. "WAAH!"

"Take that!" Beast Queen grinned from the hydrant she'd open, the water being redirected by her hand. She removed her hand, and her clothing, before showering under the fountain of water.

"You shower in public like that?!" Kogane asked in shock.

"Nothing wrong with it." she answered as she let the water flow down her body and washed the sweat off. "I mean, aside from Saitama and Genos, nobody lives in this district."

"Yeah!" Mizuki said as she took her turn under the water. "Though I'm not stripping out here."

"Wuss~" Beast Queen sang before laughing when Mizuki's redirected the water with her foot at her. "H-HEY! I ALREADY HAD MY TURN!" she yelped while putting her hands up to shield her face.

"Can I have a turn?" Kogane asked.

"Sure." Mizuki nodded as she stepped away, leaving Beast Queen to shake her fur out again while Kogane stepped the fountain of water.

" _Ahhh~ So good~"_ she moaned in relief as she let the water cascade down her thin body.

"You sound happy." Mizuki said as Beast Queen towelled off whatever water didn't shake out.

"The bath is too small in the apartments, and there's no shower either." she explained as she revelled in her time under the cool water. "This is heaven to me!"

"You would like it, being part plant and such." Beast Queen huffed goodnaturedly. Kogane merely smiled at her before placing her foot on the hydrant, thereby redirecting the harsh spray of water-

 _"HGYAAAA!"_

-right between Beast Queen's legs. Kogane grinned as Beast Queen stumbled back, her hands covering her soaked pussy.

"Kogane! That was mean!" Mizuki wailed. Beast Queen would've appreciated her words, had she not looked up to see Mizuki trying not to giggle.

"Okay, that's it!" she growled before lunging at them with a roar. "YOU'RE MINE!"

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Midori was grumbling to herself as she wandered the empty streets of the abandoned district.

"I can't believe I got stuck raiding abandoned buildings for clothes." she groaned. "And I still say that I was gypped with that straw draw!" She sighed as she looked around at the buildings, wondering which one she should loot first. "Hmm. Eenie~ Meenie~ Miney~...huh?" she began to sang before noticing something flying in the sky towards her. "The heck is that?" she mumbled before the figure came closer. She blinked before grinning as her hair reached up towards the edge of a roof before retracting, sending her skyward at the voluptous form of Mosquito Girl.

"GYAAA!" screamed the insect monster when she was suddenly ensnared by a writing pack of seaweed. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she wailed as she tried to keep them from crashing into the ground. She half succeeded by managing to crash them into the top of a taller building. "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF- _EEP!"_ She couldn't get much out except for moans and disapproving grunts when Midori began to fondle her with her hair.

"Hey Mosquit Girl! Remember me?" Midori asked with an impish grin.

"L-Let me go!" Mosquito Girl moaned in protest as she felt her breasts being squeezed by Midori's hair. Her wings were of no use since the seaweed wrapped around them, rendering her inable to fly. The wet strands soon began to coil around her waist and legs, causing her to squirm and writhe on the roof while Midori sat her large ass on her stomach and watched.

"Sorry~" Midori sang before using her hair to close Mosquito Girl's legs to allow her to lean back on them. "Having too much fun~" She then brought up the small box and paper that Mosquito Girl had dropped when Midori grabbed her, which she caught with her hair on the way down. "By the way, what are these?" Mosquito Girl couldn't answer, too busy squealing when she felt the kombu between her legs wriggle around near her vagina. Midori smiled as she began massaging the poor insect woman's breasts with her feet, making her squirm around some more.

"Well?" Midori asked as she used her toes to pinch her nipples, eliciting a shuddering moan from Mosquito Girl. "What are they?"

"Th-The box is t-t-takoy-yaki!" Mosquito Girl got out.

"It is?!" Midori asked before opening the food container, allowing the savory scent to hit her nose. "Oooh! This smells delicious!"

"Y-You can't eat that! I-It's Saitama's!" Mosquito Girl yelled in protest.

"Saitama's?!" Midori yelped in shock before looking down at the takoyaki again, her mouth watering before vigorously shaking her head and closing the box. "Must. Not. Eat!" she ground out before focusing on the paper. "And what's this?"

"N-No!" Mosquito Girl whimpered, her body going crazy from being molested by Midori. "Please...s-stop!" she begged. Midori sighed as her hair uncoiled from around her breasts and legs, but kept her pinned down to keep her from flying off.

"Now." she said as she leaned down and held up the paper. "What is this?"

"That's...the results that Ki asked for." Mosquito Girl gasped out.

"Ki asked you for this?" she asked as she opened the paper and began to read it.

"Y-Yes. Something about the results...of those hair samples that you and others...offered." Mosquito Girl explained. She panted as she lay on the roof, waiting for the monster still sitting on her to say something. "M...Midori?" she called out when the monster said nothing. She looked up to see Midori trembling, one hand holding the paper, the other hand clamped over her far too wide grin.

"Mosquito Girl." Midori spoke, her mischievous eyes looking down at the suddenly sweating insect woman. "I have a request of Dr. Genus."

* * *

Ki was yawning and fanning herself with her hair as she lay on the floor of Saitama's apartment, pouting to herself after Saitama merely asked her to put some clothes on. Now wearing some shorts and shirt provided by Saitama, she merely laid there bored out of her mind.

 _'I'd heard he wasn't into men, but I didn't think he wasn't into_ anybody.' she mentally grumbled before sighing again. _'Maybe he's not into us because we're monsters.'_ She was knocked out of her thoughts when somebody knocked on Saitama's door. The bald hero stood up and opened the door to see Midori and Mosquito Girl standing there, one blushing like crazy with a box, the other grinning like a loon.

"Is Ki here?" Midori asked as she bounced in place while Mosquito Girl gave him the takoyaki.

"Yeah." he answered before looking inside. "Thanks." he told Mosquito Girl, making her smile while he turned his head over his shoulder. "Ki. Midori wants to see you."

"She does?" she asked before getting up and walking towards the door. She didn't even have a chance to greet the small monster before a strand of kombu grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out.

"Thanks!" Midori squealed before shutting the door and running off, leaving Saitama to wonder what that was about for a moment before shrugging and lying back down next to his table.

"I detected another life sign next to Midori." Genos stated aloud while looking at Saitama.

"Yeah. Mosquito Girl was with her." Saitama answered while eating some of the takoyaki.

"I see." Genos replied before another knock was heard from the door. "I will answer this time, Master. Please enjoy your takoyaki." said the cyborg before he answered the door. He blinked as he looked up at Beast Queen's blushing cheeks, her naked form entagled in Kogane's hair, with an equally blushing Mizuki and Kogane wrapped up as well.

"Is Saitama available?" Beast Queen asked. "We need some help getting out of this."

"Master is currently eating. I will assist you." he said as he reached for the kombu near Kogane's head.

"NO!" she shrieked as she used a free strand to knock Genos' hand away.

"If we remove the kombu source, the rest will weaken enough for you to break free." Genos explained.

"And leave me bald?! Uh-uh!" Kogane refused before shouting. "SAITAMA! CAN YOU HELP US?!"

"What's up?" asked the bald hero as he approached the doorway. He blinked before looking at Kogane. "Didn't I warn you about what I'd do if you molested them again?"

"Not my fault! Beast Queen attacked when we sprayed her with water!" Kogane yelped.

"Between my legs!" Beast Queen growled.

"Don't fight! We got into this mess because of it!" Mizuki pleaded as she tried to move her arms to cover herself again after the struggle ripped her clothing, revealing most of her body to the world.

"She started it!" both monsters yelled in unison before glaring at each other. "What'd you say?!" they snarled in sync.

"Quit it!" Mizuki yelled.

"Hey." Saitama spoke up, gaining their attention. "You guys want my help or not?"

"Yes please." all three begged in unison, causing Saitama to lead them into the apartment. They sat down as Saitama slowly examined the kombu in an attempt to find a loose strand to work with. "Hey Genos. Turn on the news for me, okay?"

"Yes, Master!" the cyborg replied before flicking on the news, which was showing City-Z's partial destruction.

 _"Although City-Z was able to avoid total destruction, the city was still devastated, with the effects of the meteor fragments visible everywhere."_ announced the reporter, causing Genos to scowl.

"If only the Hero Association had called you to help instead of me, Master." he said. "If you had worked with Metal Knight, the damage could've been minimized."

"But you said that Metal Knight guy wasn't interested in helping, right?" Saitama asked as he tugged on some strands of kombu, his eyes darting away from the three womens' breasts when they came into view. "So stop worrying about it. I think we kept the damage to a minimum. After all, no one died." Genos was lost in thought after that, leaving Saitama to carefully look over the tangled women sitting in his room, with Mizuki blushing up a storm at her body being on display like it was.

"C-Can you please not stare, Master?" Mizuki asked as she struggled to try and cover herself.

"I'm doing my best not to look." he said while averting his eyes. "The kombu's everywhere, so I gotta look everywhere to find where it starts to get it untangled."

"Why not do what Genos suggested and pull it out?" Beast Queen spoke up.

"NEVER!" Kogane snapped. "If I go bald, I'll have to drink fertilizer to get my hair back! What if I split into more of me?!"

"Alright, alright!" Beast Queen groaned before a few strands unwound from her body.

"Found some." said Saitama as he began looking again.

"Great! Let's see if we can get out now!" Kogane suggested. She moved her hair a bit, letting most of it retract. It was enough that she could stand and take a few steps away, but that still left Beast Queen and Mizuki tied up together.

"It's a little better." Mizuki sighed.

"I almost got it." Saitama informed them before untangling the last knot. "There, I got-" he began to say before the kombu moved, his hands sliding with them. Sadly, one of the strips of Kogane's hair had been resting between Mizuki's tits, which caused Saitama's hand to brush right past them before he could let go. "Oh! Um! Sorry!" he quickly apologized after pulling his hand back, allowing Mizuki to turn away and blush to the point that steam could be seen coming out her ears.

"A-A-A-A-Acci-d-d-dents ha-ha-happen, M-Master!" she stuttered before she grabbed her and bolted for the bathroom. A quick change later and Mizuki rejoined them all, though her blush had yet to fade.

"Hey Genos." Saitama suddenly spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "It just came to me. Did our ranks increase after all this?"

"Yes. They have." Genos nodded. "I increased from Rank 17 to 16 in Class S. Metal Knight rose from Rank 7 to 6." And then he set the room off with his next words. "Master, you shot up from Class-C Rank 342 up to Rank 5."

"FIVE?!" Mizuki screamed in joy, her embarrasment forgotten. "THAT'S AWESOME! ONE MORE MONSTER AND YOU COULD GET UP TO CLASS B!" She then turned to the two monsters present with an apologetic chuckle. "Er, no offense."

"We're monsters. It's natural to fight us." Beast Queen said while waving her hand, letting her know it's fine.

"But still, Rank 5?!" Saitama asked after just staring with his mouth hung open.

"Well, your actions were worthy of Class-A, or even Class-S." Genos stated with a smile. "After all, the threat level was Dragon."

"Yeah?" Saitama said with a smile, sweat on his forehead.

"If there had been no damage, I am sure you would be at Class-S Rank 5." Genos stated, causing Saitama to frown. "Smashing the meteor alone was worthy of Class-A. But, I believe that the Hero Association assumed that Metal Knight and I played a big role."

"Kinda sad since neither of you could do anything against that giant hunk of rock." Beast Queen added.

"By the way, they always report threat levels as 'Demon' or 'Tiger' or whatever. Does all that mean anything?" Saitama asked.

"It does." Genos began. "Tiger: A crisis threatening massive loss of life. Demon: A crisis threatening to halt the functioning of an entire city, or it's destruction. Dragon: A crisis threatening the destruction of multiple cities. God: A crisis threatening human extinction."

"Wow...I had no idea." said Saitama as he looked at the 'Guide to Threat Levels' paper Genos gave him.

"You should really read those papers and manuals the Hero Assocation gives out, Master." Mizuki told him from where she sat. "They're very informative."

"Indeed. Heroes use these threat levels to determine whether to respond or not to danger." Genos explained before smiling. "Of course, these all probably mean nothing to you."

"Of course not." Saitama responded with a smile as he pointed at the cyborg. "If the heroes run away, who's left to help?" Genos gasped before frantically writing in his journal. "...What are you doing?"

"I must record you words of wisdom!" he proclaimed.

"How are you spreading nine words over three pages?" Beast Queen asked while paling under her fur, wondering if the cyborg was right in the head.

"Well, it wasn't all that much for such a huge jump in rank." Saitama thought aloud before standing up and dressing in his hero suit. "Right. I'm heading out for a bit."

"You are heading out, Master? I'll come with you." Genos called out.

"You stay here. Anything heroic happens, you'll get all the credit again." Saitame shot down before leaving.

"I'll follow him." Mizuki stated as she stood up and put her shoes on.

"Master Saitama told us to stay!" Genos angrily reminded her, appalled that she'd disobey their master so blatantly.

"Master Saitama also clearly stated for you to stay here, not me." she countered before leaving.

"She's not wrong." Beast Queen commented with a smirk before leaving herself, leaving Genos alone in the room.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you stay?" Saitama asked Mizuki, who was following behind him at a leisurely pace.

"You told Genos to stay. Not me." she corrected with a smile. "Besides, I'm not following you, Master. I'm merely walking this way to check up on everyone here since I was nearby."

Saitama could only chuckle at the loophole, but didn't say anything about it as he examined the area. "Man. This place is a total wreck." he said as he watched many people gather whatever possessions of theirs that were salvageable.

"It's sad to see any city in a state like this, no matter where it is or what caused it." Mizuki sighed, her heart feeling heavy at the sight of all the destruction.

"Yeah." Saitama replied before noticing two familiar buildings. "My favorite supermarket got smashed. And the crappy apartment building I got kicked out of is...perfectly fine...shit!"

"HEY!"

Both heroes turned towards a giant pile of rubble that used to be a building to see someone standing on top and glaring down at them, his eyes full of hate with a few veins being noticeable.

"You no good, cheating bastard!" he growled.

"Cheating?" Mizuki asked in shock.

"Who are you?" Saitama asked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM! TANK TOP TIGER!" the angered hero yelled before throwing his head back howling into the air _"HEY, BROTHERRRRRR! IT'S THAT GUY I TOLD YOU ABOUT!"_

 _'Seriously, who is this guy?'_ Saitama thought before another figure jumped high into the air.

 _"DID I HERE YOU CALL ME, LITTLE BRO?!"_ yelled another man before landing next to Tank Top Tiger. He was well built like TTT, but his short and scruffy hair, along with his tank top, were black. "THE HERO, KNOWN AS TANK-TOP BLACK HOLE, IS HERE!" he announced before the brothers glared down at Saitama like he was a cockroach. "So you're the fraud who takes credit from Class-S heroes to jump the rankings?!"

"Hey! Don't go around accusing Master Saitama of being a credit stealer!" Mizuki demanded, anger in her voice.

"And not only do you steal credit, you blackmail other heroes into working under you to call you Master, right?!" TT Black Hole stated.

"WHAT?!" Mizuki roared in outrage before Saitama held his hand up to stop her.

"What do you two want?" Saitama asked.

"What?! Don't you know?!" TT Tiger asked while flashing a menacing grin. "We came to kick the shit out of you so you'll never-"

"Hang on, little bro." TT Black Hole interrupted, stopping his brother's rant and gaining his attention. "That won't work. The bastard won't learn his lesson from that. If we _really_ want him to suffer?" He then sported a grin that promised nothing but misery before finishing. "Then we need to use the most brutal method there is." And with that, he took in a deep breath-

 _ **"WAS IT YOUUUU?! ARE YOU THE JERK-OFF RESPONSIBLE FOR DESTROYING THIS CITY?!"**_

Saitama merely blinked in confusion at his words before hearing Mizuki gasp.

"They wouldn't." she whispered in horror. He didn't have time to ask about what she meant when TT Black Hole began shouting again.

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE?!" he screamed, which began to garner the attention of many citizens around the area.

"This is bad." Mizuki hissed out before whispering to Saitama. "Master! He's gonna use the crowd against you!"

"DO YOU FEEL _NOTHING_ AT THE SIGHT OF THIS DEVASTATION?!"

"Huh?" Saitama asked in confusion before he noticed a large group of people surrounding himself, Mizuki, and the Tank-Top Brothers.

"LOOK AT YOU GLOATING, THINKING YOU'VE ACTUALLY _SAVED_ THESE PEOPLE! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE WALKING AROUND SO SHAMELESSLY?! THANKS TO YOUR SCREW UP, THESE CITIZENS HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! THEIR HOMES HAVE BEEN DESTROYED! IF YOU WERE GONNA FAIL THIS HARD, WHY'D YOU BUTT IN?! THE OTHER HEROES WOULD'VE DONE A _WAY_ BETTER JOB _WITHOUT_ YOUR HELP! AND YET YOU STILL WANNA PLAY HERO, EVEN AFTER CAUSING SUCH A DISASTER?! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! ALL THIS DESTRUCTION IS YOUR DOING, YOU JERK!"

No one said anything as Tank-Top Black Hole's words lingered in the air. Everyone was staring at Saitama, save for one.

'Don't take the bait! Don't take the bait! _Don't take the bait!'_ Captain Mizuki mentally screamed, her eyes darting back and forth through the crowd of people.

"He's right! You! This is all your fault!"

 _'Nooooo!'_ she winced in defeat as someone from the crowd yelled at Saitama.

"YOU HEAR THAT?! THE HEART-WRENCHING CRY OF SOMEONE WHO LOST HIS HOME!" Tank-Top Black Hole yelled, a grin of victory spread across his lips. "LOOK AT THEM ALL, VICTIMS OF YOUR THOUGHTLESS ACTIONS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah, you tell him!"

"HAVEN'T YOU EVEN THOUGHT TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY?!"

"Yeah, creep!"

"You're inhuman!"

"YOU'RE NO HERO! GIVE IT UP!" Tank-Top Black Hole shouted before chanting the last three words. One-by-one, the crowd began to follow his example as they let their rage and anger of losing their homes drive them on.

 _"GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP! GIVE IT UP!"_

Saitama merely stood there as he let the words hit him while Mizuki silenly fumed and grit her teeth in rage.

 _'How dare they!'_ she internally seethed as she watched this all happen to her master. _'How can these two just stand there and spout lies like that?! Is this what the Tank-Top Army is about?! Knocking down heroes that get huge jumps in rank?!'_ She looked at Saitama and, to her surprise, felt herself calming down at his expression. Despite all the negativity he received, his usual blank look remained the same, as if it didn't bother him at all. _'Master...why can't these two and the rest of the Hero Association be like you?'_ she thought as she just stared at the ground. The only noise being made was the crowd still chanting their hatred at Saitama, which meant no one saw the elderly figure standing atop a semi-crumbled building.

 _'Saitama. Without a shadow of a doubt, you saved this city. Yet look how the city treats you. Reality can be so cruel at times.'_ Bang thought as he watched everything in silence. _'You're strong, the strongest man I've ever seen. That's why I refrain from saying anything. I'd hate to see you rotting away in this industry. Retiring may be your best option at this point.'_

"HEY! LOOK YOU GUYS! HE'S GETTING READY TO FIGHT!" Tank-Top Black Hole suddenly shouted, silencing the mob.

"Huh? What are you-"

"NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE OUT YOUR FRUSTRATION ON THESE PEOPLE HERE, JUST LIKE YOU DESTROYED THEIR CITY?! AND YOU'RE GONNA USE A HERO YOU BLACKMAILED TO SHIELD YOU WHILE YOU RUN IN CASE THINGS GO SOUTH?! IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO?! DESTROY LIVES WITH BLACKMAIL AND MINDLESS DESTRUCTION?! _I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!_ WE, THE TANK-TOP BROTHERS, WON'T STAND AND LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE ANY LONGER! IF YOU'RE REALLY A HERO, THEN FIGHT US FAIR AND SQUARE!" he demanded as he and Tank-Top Tiger began to approach him, ready to finish their plan to destroy him physically _and_ publicly.

 _'So they're out to crush a rookie and perform a publicity stunt at the same time.'_ Bang thought in disappointment as he began to walk away. _'I'd say they've gotten a little greedy. No wonder they can't rise above Class-B.'_

Just as he left, Genos arrived to see the crowd cheer for Saitama to get pulverized by 'real' heroes.

"Mizuki." Saitama whispered when Mizuki started to get between them. "I'll handle this." She said nothing, but complied and moved away just as Genos started running towards them.

"I, Tank-Top Tiger, who fights like a true tiger, and..." TT Tiger began while moving his hands like they were claws, letting TT Black Hole finish.

"Tank-Top Black Hole, who can crush them all with a grip strength of 2,800 PSI!" he boasted while flexing his fingers.

 _"WE WILL PUNISH ALL WHO STRAY FROM THE PATH OF THE HERO! NOW PREPARE FOR PAIN! HAAAAAAAAA-"_

 **POW!**

 _"GWAAAAAAaaaaahhh-"_

Tank-Top Black Hole blinked a few times to register what he'd just seen, which was his little brother being swatted away like a fly by the fraud.

"You... _ **ARE DEAD!"**_ he roared as he lunged at Saitama, hands stretched out towards him to wring his neck. Saitama responded by calmly raising his hand-

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

-and catching Tank-Top Black Hole's hand, his fingers intertwining with his as he crushed the arrogant hero's hand.

 _"GYARRAAOOWOWOWOWOWOW! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND!"_ TT Black-Hole begged, sweat and tears leaking out of the man.

"Wait? Really? You're kidding, right?" Saitama muttered in disbelief as he ever-so-slightly, causing the man to scream in utter agony as he dropped to his knees and began to beg for his forgiveness.

 _"GYAAHAHAHAI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! THE BLACKMAIL! THE FRAUD STUFF! ALL OF IT! I MADE IT UP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR LY-HY-HYING!"_ Tank-Top Black Hole blubbered out loud.

"Well, I'll let you off the hook for the part you _did_ lie about." Saitama told him, making him blink in confusion before Saitama adressed the crowd, looking visibly more angry than Mizuki or Genos had seen him.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SMASHED THAT BIG METEOR! AND CAPTAIN MIZUKI ASKED TO BE MY DISCIPLE OF HER OWN FREE WILL! ANYONE WITH A COMPLAINT, LET'S HEAR IT! SPEAK UP!" Saitama proclaimed to everyone within earshot. Genos and Mizuki simply looked at one man who decided to step forward.

"B-Because of what you did, my brand new car was-"

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ demanded Saitama, his words silencing the man. "WHY WOULD I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS! TELL IT TO THE METEOR! NOT ME, JACKASS! LISTEN UP!" he shouted as he began pointing at the lot of them. "I DON'T DO THIS HERO THING FOR ADMIRATION, OR APPROVAL, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I DO IT BECAUSE I _WANT TO_ , UNDERSTAND?!" he continued after jabbing his thumb at his chest. "SO IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ME, GO AHEAD! YOU BALDIES!"

"You're the bald one."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Saitama roared.

"Master." Genos spoke up, gaining his attention.

"Oh, hey Genos. What's up? Give me a second, would ya? These guys-"

"Master?" Mizuki spoke up with sad eyes. "Can we please just leave?" Saitama was silent as he looked at his two disciples, leaving Tank-Top Black Hole to crawl away on his side.

"Sure. Let's go." Saitama agreed before the three of them left. The sun was now setting as they made their way back to the apartments.

"I cannot believe those two!" Mizuki grumbled angrily. "Spouting of nonsense of you being a cheat and blackmailing us to be your underlings to steal out credit!"

"I guess some people are just like that." Saitama sighed, his anger far less visible.

"Master." Genos started, stopping the other two from starting again. "I've never met anyone as amazing as you, Master Saitama."

"Where that come from? You're creeping me out." Saitama replied while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No matter what the public says, I'll still follow you." declared the cyborg.

"That goes double for me!" Mizuki cheered.

"Come on you guys. Quit trying to butter me up." he said as he turned away, a small smile coming to his lips as they kept on walking. Genos followed while Mizuki turned to head towards the train station.

"I'll see you both tomorrow! Master! Senpai!" she yelled while running and waving over her shoulder, earning a small wave from the other two heroes.

* * *

"Nice to be back home." Saitama sighed as he walked into his home and removed his gloves.

"Welcome home, _Saitama~"_ Ki purred as she leaned up agains the wall, her body bare aside from her hair barely covering her up as she batted her eyes at him.

"Put your clothes back on." Saitama simply told her as he left for the bathroom to change, causing her to sigh in defeat.

"You're no fun." she pouted as she worked the pair of shorts and shirt Saitama lent her on.

"Please refrain from such actions." Genos ordered as Saitama walked back out in his pajamas. "Master Saitama has had a trying day."

"Oh, did he now?" Ki asked as she sat behind the baldy and rubbed his shoulders. "Tell me _allll_ about it."

"Hey, what...actually, that feels nice." he said as he began to relax.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she giggled. "Now, what's gotten you so down?"

"A bunch of other heroes were yelling at me to give up being a hero, calling me fraud and blackmailer and stuff." he explained.

"Fraud? Blackmailer?" Ki repeated in shock.

"They believed that Master Saitama was stealing credit from Class-S Heroes like Metal Knight and myself to boost his own rank during the crisis involving the meteor a few days ago." Genos explained a grim glare on his face. "And they also believed that Master was blackmailing Captain Mizuki."

"That's crazy!" Ki huffed in annoyanced, her hands tightly gripping Saitama's shoulders, not that it affected him at all anyway. "If not for Saitama, all of City-Z would be toast! And that includes the people!"

"The Tank-Top Brothers played on the anger of those who lost their homes and had them direct it all at Master Saitama." said Genos. Saitama looked back at Ki when he felt her hands tremble on his shoulders before she suddenly stood up.

 _"If you'll excuse me."_ she said in a tone of voice that was way too calm before she left the room.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Saitama asked himself before shrugging. "Well, I'm going to sleep. G'night."

"Good night, Master Saitama." Genos replied.

* * *

Ki, along with the other monster women, were all marching through the empty streets of the abandoned district, their expressions ranging from mild disgust to barely concealed murderous rage. Why? Because they all heard from Ki what happened to Saitama, the man who saved them all from themselves and gave them new purpose, had been called a lying, cheating, blackmailing fraud. Which was why they were now out in the middle of nowhere, far from humans, far from the apartments, and far enough that they could properly vent that anger.

 _ **CRASH!**_

By destroying anything and everything they could get their hands, claws, etc. on.

Vaccine Woman decided to see how her power was coming along by launching energy balls at buildings and cars.

Beast Queen and Sub Queen had been hacking and slashing at each other after destroying inanimate objects proved fruitless. And Ki, Midori, Kogane, and Nori simply wandering around flipping cars and destroying property.

If one were to see them on their rampage, they'd simply think that they just your garden variety rampaging monsters.

"Of all the rotten things to do!" Midori growled. "Saitama saves their lives, and they turn on him just because they lost homes. Homes that can be _rebuilt_. I mean, monsters destroy homes too on purpose! His was an accident!"

"Some humans just like to blame others when they're too angry to think, I guess." Kogane said, anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I beat if those goons at the Hero Association hadn't fucked up and put Saitama where he should belong in Class-S, the rest of the humans probably wouldn't be so ungrateful!" Ki snapped as she flipped a car with her hair.

"It's not fair!" Nori yelled as she flung a manhole cover towards a wall of garbage. She just let it fall before curling up into a ball and crying. "Humans suck."

"Well, not all of them." Ki responded as she sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "There's a certain bald human that doesn't suck, right?"

"She's right." Kogane agreed as she and Midori sat down next to her with smiles of their own.

"Y-Yeah." Nori sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "And there's also Captain Mizuki."

"Exactly. So not all humans suck. Just those who are like those Tank-Top bastards!" Midori finished before leading the others in a group hug.

"Thanks." Nori whispered with a smile.

 _ **CRASH!**_

They all pulled apart to see smoke rising in the distance, followed by animalistic roaring.

"Think we should stop the Beast Queen before she reduces everything to rubble?" Midori deadpanned.

"Yes." the others answered in the same tone. The four of them stood up and began to leave-

 _"WHOAWHOAWHOOOOOOO_ ooooooo..."

Before Midori suddenly disappeared down into the sewer.

"ooooowwww." she groaned as she rubbed her aching butt. "That hurt!"

"You okay?" Ki giggled as she, Kogane, and Nori looked down the hole, they figures illuminated by moonlight.

"Yeah." she grumbled. "I don't know what happened. I felt my foot slip on something before falling back in here."

"Well, we found what you slipped on." Kogane said, sounding like she was doing her best to not laugh. An action that Nori was all too happy to commit.

"What's so funny? What'd I slip on?" Midori asked them.

"This!" Ki laughed as she dropped something down the hole, allowing it to fall right onto Midori's face. She grimaced as she peeled the object off her face, then deadpanned as she got a good look at it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said as she held the black object before her under the moonlight coming in from the surface. "A banana peel?" She groaned when the three above all began to bust a gut at her misfortune. "I slipped on the oldest cliche in the book?"

"It fell out of that pile of garbage Nori knocked down!" Ki explained through her laughter, causing the other two to laugh harder. Midori merely growled as she looked around for something to throw at them. It was a sewer, so it had to have something...to...

"Hey guys! There's a tunnel down here!" Midori suddenly yelled up to them.

"A tunnel?" Kogane asked, her laughter down to a snicker.

"I know of that tunnel. It's actually one of a large chain of them. It's called...the sewers!" Ki announced dramatically with a grin.

"Ha ha ha." Midori mock laughed. "I'm talking about a giant tunnel that _wasn't_ made with human hands!" That stopped all their laughter as they looked at each other, then carefully jumped down while using their hair to cushion the fall. They now stood next to Midori, who was standing in front of the entrance to a rather long tunnel leading to the unknown.

"Guys?" Ki started, her voice devoid of her usual flirty tone. "Remind me, why did we come to the abandoned district in the first place?"

"Because we heard of a rumor of crazy strong monsters gathering here." Kogane answered.

"Right." Ki said. "You guys wanna join me?"

"Yes." they replied before walking into the tunnel. The tunnel was long and large, looking to be able to fit quite a large crowd.

"I wonder where this goes." Kogane mused as they walked, none of them seeing something slither in the darkness a little ways away behind them.

"We'll have to ask whoever made the tunnels if we find them." Midori answered.

"I just hope they're nice. I'd rather not have to fight more than..." Nori began before trailing off and looking behind her, only to find nothing.

"Something up?" Ki asked her.

"I thought I heard something." she said in an uneasy tone before following along with the others.

"Probably the wind." Midori shrugged.

 _Hiiissss!_

All four of them spun on their heels the moment the sound hit their ears.

"I _knew_ I heard something!" Nori whimpered.

"Don't be scared. There's four of us here!" Midori boasted.

"Yeah, and who knows how many of who or whatever is around us!" Kogane countered.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Ki demanded.

 _HIIISSSSS!_

"That's my line, considering that you're entering our home unannounced."

All four of them went wide-eyed at the sound of the voice...coming from right behind them. They slowly turned to see a scaly tail begin to encircle them.

"I think we found the maker of the tunnel!" Nori whimpered as she and the other three all squished their backs against each other.

"Now now." came the voice again drawing their attention to the source. They all looked up to see the owner of the tail towering above them. She was half-snake, half-woman, had snakes acting as her hair, three fingers with long black nails on each hand, skulls atop her head and around her waist where her human and snake halves meet, purple skin with black spots spread throughout, and a rather large set of breasts held behind a skimpy cross top that swayed in time with her body. "I never said your presence was a bad thing. Nice to meet you. I'm Eyesight!"

The four of them couldn't move as they watched the monster smirking down at them. Ki slowly raised her hand to offer a greeting-

"NICE TITS!"

-before using the same hand to facepalm alongside Nori and Kogane when Midori shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A/N: Yep! We just did that! Now that we're here, the authors of F-ckthesystem125 and IcySnowSage would like to ask you, the readers, if there are any monsters you'd like us to genderbend so that they may be 'redeemed' later on.


	17. The Monster Association Invitation!

A/N: Warning. This chapter contains various elements that some readers may not like. You've been warned.

* * *

Eyesight could only stare down at Midori in surprise while she stared up at her, leaving the other three to groan at her brash words.

"I've...never had anyone say that on a first meeting." the snake monster finally said, feeling a little out of it.

"Sorry about Midori. She's a...little forward." Ki apologized.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking about wrapping your hair around those bazon- _mmmphmhmpph!"_

 _"SSSSHUT UP!"_ Kogane hissed desperately as she wrapped both her hands and her hair around Midori's mouth.

"Uh...sorry?" Nori weakly apologized before flinching when Eyesight merely glared down at them, a smile slowly coming back to her lips.

"Don't worry about it." she said in a silky tone. "All monsters are different one way or the other. There are even a few perverted ones like your little friend there amongst our number as well."

"Really?" Nori asked.

"Indeed. But they've all are given just one chance to learn something very important." Eyesight informed.

"What's that?" Kogane asked.

Without warning, Eyesight transformed into a more monstrous version of herself, her clothes and skin merging and bulking, muscles beginning to show, and her face and snakes all glaring down at the four of them, their eyes practically glowing with malice.

 _ **"To keep their hands, claws, and other various appendages to themselves!"**_ she rumbled, her snakes hissing at the quartret. Ki scowled back, Kogane gulped in fear, Midori's eyes widened, and Nori simply passed out in fear.

"...We understand." Ki finally managed to get out.

"Good!" Eyesight beamed, her body back to normal before turning around. "Now, since you're here, why not come and meet the rest?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Ki nodded as they began to follow her, with Kogane carrying an unconscious Nori.

"So, what exactly _is_ place?" Midori asked after finally being released.

"Right now, it's just one of many entrance tunnels." Eyesight answered.

"Entrances into what?" Kogane asked, causing Eyesight to look over her shoulder with a smile.

"You'll see~" she sang as she slithered on, with the rest of them following.

"Who else do you think is down here?" Kogane whispered.

"Don't know. You think any will look as good as her?" Midori whispered back.

"Now's not the time to be thinking that!" Ki hissed to them.

"Nngh...where am I?" Nori mumbled as she stirred awake.

"Oh good. She's awake." Eyesight said with a smile, gaining Nori's attention.

"MEEP!" Nori yelped before curling her hair around herself, turning herself into a makeshift backpack on Kogane's back.

"Sorry. She's the shy one." Ki said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Well if she wants to make it here, she needs to get over it." Eyesight chuckled before one of her snakes hissed, causing her to look forward. "Oh, hello you three." The Nori moved her kombu asisde just enough to peer out and see who the newcomers were.

"Who are they?" all but Eyesight asked in unison.

"Let me introduce three of our members." Eyesight began as she held her hand over the monster that looked like a shower head with legs. "This is Shower Head."

"Nice to meet some new blood around here." greeted the monster with a wave before Eyesight moved on to the one that had eyes all over his body and a long horn coming out of his forehead.

"This is Unihorn."

"Hmph. Looks like a bunch of weaklings." he scoffed.

"One of your more _hard headed_ monsters?" Ki asked with a smile, earning a round of giggles from those present. After she calmed herself, Eyesight gestured to the last of the group. She was a tall and slim mouse woman with white fur, a slight bit of muscle present under her fur, and a voluptuous figure that matched Ki's.

"And last but not least, we have-"

"Let me guess?" Midori interrupted. "The Tit Mouse?"

"Midori!" the other kombu-haired monsters snapped while the monster woman growled.

"My name is _not_ Tit Mouse!" she yelled, tick mark present on her forehead. "And not just because it feels like that name's been used before! I'm Super Mouse!"

"Sorry! She's like that around others that, uh, look like you." Kogane apologized. Super Mouse merely glared at them with her pupil-less eyes before shooting wide-open, a sheen of sweat appearing on her fur.

"I smell cat!" she suddenly whimpered while frantcially looking around. "Is Nyan around?!"

"No." Unihorn sighed. "We keep telling you, she's not gonna chase you if she sees you. Now stopping getting jumpy about her, alright?!"

"I'm telling you, I smell a cat around here!" Super Mouse argued before pointing at the cocoon of red kombu hanging off of Kogane's back. "Is it coming from there?!"

"I-I'm not a cat!" Nori yelled as she undid the ball and let herself down, showing her form to the rest of them.

"You don't look like a cat, but I smell cat on you! I smell cat on _all_ of you!" she yelled as she frantically pointed at them all.

"Well, we do know a cat monster." said Ki.

"Yeah. She's got big tits too!" Midori grinned before her world went dark. "Wha-! HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE, KOGANE!" she screamed from inside Kogane's new afro.

"We deeply apologize for her mouth." the other three said in unison with a bow. They waited a moment fore Super Mouse to calm down before she and the other two monsters turned to leave.

"I got enough problems with Nyan. I don't need anymore." they heard her mutter in terror before walking out of sight down another tunnel.

"She seems...scared of whoever this Nyan is." Ki mused as they continued walking.

"Scared nothing? Nyan terrifies her, and not just because she's a cat monster. Those three and I are Demon level monsters." Eyesight explained.

"So, if we're going off of what you say, Nyan is a Dragon level?" Nori asked.

"That's right. She's one of a handful of Dragon level threats. They're the officers here." Eyesight went on.

"Officers? For what?" came Midori's voice from Kogane's afro.

"Not telling~" Eyesight giggled.

The further the group walked, the more the place changed from a tunnel to corridors.

"How many others are here?" Kogane asked after walking past a few other monsters.

"I'm not exactly sure." Eyesight shrugged before suddenly stopping. "Oh. Hello, Face Ripper."

"Hello, Eyesight." came a demented voice. "Here to escort the intruders? Are they humans?! _Can I peel their faces off?!"_

"I don't think I like whoever's speaking." Nori whimpered while peeking out from her cocoon. She instantly regretted it when she saw a monster with many faces all over his body holding two knives and smiling at her and the others.

"Ooooh. I especially love peeling the faces of the terrified!" he giggled before lunging at her hair cocoon. "I can't take it! _GIVE ME YOUR FACE!"_

She screamed as he swung his knife at her, only for it to stop inches from her terrified face.

"Huh?" he said in confusion before feeling something crushing his wrist. He dropped his knife when the pain became to great, allowing it to fall into a tendril of Ki's hair.

"Careful." Ki warned, her smile betraying the aura of malice surrouding her. "I don't take kindly to those who threaten my sisters."

"TRY IT AGAIN! WE'LL SHOW YOU WHY HEROES FEAR US!" Midori yelled as she poked her head out of Kogane's afro prison.

"Fear you? A buncha plant girls?" Face Ripper snickered through his pain. He stopped laughing when Kogane's hair suddenly shot out and held him up in the air by his arms and legs.

"Let me make this clear." Kogane began with grin that slowly grew more deranged the more she pulled on one of the faces on Face Ripper's body. "If you come near any of us ever again for _any_ reason whatsover, then I'm going to peel all your faces off. One."

 _RIP!_

"By."

 _RIIIP!_

"One!"

With a final _**'RIP!'**_ , she ripped one of the anguishing faces of by it's stitches, leaving a spot on his twisted body exposed and bleeding as he howled in pain.

" _ **Understand?"**_ Kogane whispered, her face right up in the one on his head.

"Uh...yeah. Sure!" he smiled back, sweat coating each of his remaining faces before he grabbed the one in her hand and booked it, leaving the five of them there. The silence hung around for a moment before Ki, Midori, and Eyesight all began to laugh.

"I didn't know you had that in you!" Midori chuckled while patting Kogane's head.

"Same here. Where have you been hiding _that_ side of you?" Ki asked.

"Very impressive." Eyesight said after calming down from her laughter. "He's been going around and attacking us at random times. We push him away, sure, but we've never seen him sweat like that before!"

"Thanks Kogane." Nori whispered as she hugged her from the hair cocoon, earning a comforting pat from the tall one.

"As touching as this is, we shouldn't keep our leader waiting." Eyesight said with a cough before slithering on. "Come on."

"Right behind you." Ki answered as they followed her.

"Can I come out now?" Midori whined. Kogane looked at Ki, who merely shrugged before nodding.

"Fine. But one more comment from you and you're going back inside." Kogane warned as she released the little monster.

"Sheesh. I make a few honest comments on, and you guys freak out." she grumbled before poking Nori's hair ball. "You coming out, or what?"

"I'm fine in here, thank you." Nori answered. Midori merely rolled her eyes before quietly walking with the others, leaving Nori to peek out at the various monsters.

 _'That one looks like a giant hairball. Were those two separate before becoming like that? I can't tell which part is the front on that monster. And that one is...wow! Midori would have fun with that one!'_

The sudden thought came from the monster woman walking towards them from behind. She had long blonde hair with a black flower on the side of her head, light eyes with black sclera, a pink heart-shaped symbol on the middle of her forehead, along with many piercings on both her ears. Her fit and voluptuous figure was clad in a tight BDSM outfit made of straps and held together by metal rings that accentuated her breasts that bounced with each step she took to the point that they almost looked bigger than hers, leaving little to the imagination. Her outfit also included high-heeled boots that were ripped by the sides, showing off legs that, while shorter than Kogane's, were still quite nice, ripped arm warmers that showed off her tone arms, a spiked choker around her neck that was giving Nori a few ideas, and a mask with an S on both filters that added a sense of mystery as to what was underneath.

Nori slowly undid her hair ball until she was standing on the ground, which earned Kogane's attention.

"Nori, what's-oh! Hello." Kogane greeted when she noticed the monster woman, which got the attention of the others.

"Ah, Do-S!" Eyesight said with a smile. "Don't usually see you around this area."

"I heard we had some intruders and wanted to see for myself." said Do-S as she looked them all over. "Very nice. Very nice indeed."

"Right back at ya!" Midori said with a grin.

"I especially like this one." she said as she looked down at Nori.

"M-Me?" she stuttered.

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "Small, timid, and eyes that look so bright and innocent, even for a monster."

"Really?" Nori smiled.

"Yep." she replied before she holding a spiked whip before her, her eyes shining with sadistic malice. "It's so much fun to break those like you!"

The moment she said that, Nori had snapped her hair back around body with a shriek while Ki, Kogane, and Midori all had their hair raised and ready to attack.

"Oh? Here to defend your sibling?" Do-S asked with a mocking chuckle before snapping her whip at the ground, cracking it on impact. "Well, I'm sure I can squeeze you three in as well."

"The only one getting squeezed around here will be you if you try anything to her!" Midori snapped. The tension was mounting as she and the other two prepared to defend Nori. It was so immense that an aura between them could be seen. Literally.

"What in the world?" Ki asked in confusion at the sight of the red mist.

"Is this a futile attempt of a defense mechanism?" Do-S laughed while Eyesight warily approached the mist. She leaned her head over the mist before taking a deep breath, sucking in as much as her lungs could before exhaling it all at a nearby monster.

"Careful, Do-S." Eyesight warned as the random monster fell over, foam coming out of it's mouth as it writhed on the ground in pain. "This 'defense mechanism' is on par with some of my deadliest venoms.

"My mask can take care of that." she deadpanned before sighing. "Oh, very well. I'll leave the redhead alone." The three of them visibly relaxed while Nori looked out of the hairball with a sigh-

 _"But you three are fair game!"_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Everyone just...stared, no sound coming out of them as they watched Midori being sent flying before slamming into a wall, sliding down, and lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Why'd you do that?!" Ki roared, her hair raising in preparation to strike.

"What? You said I couldn't attack the red-haired one." she said innocently, her eyes holding nothing but sadistic joy at their reactions. "You didn't say I couldn't attack the rest of you~"

"Uuuugh. I don't...feel well." Midori groaned as she sat up, her eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"Midori?" Kogane said while shaking her. "Midori! What's wrong with you?"

"My head feels...fuzzy." Midori muttered before shaking her head, her eyes focusing again. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know!" Ki demanded.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention the powerful stimulant I've applied to my whip?" she giggled. "The one that lets me turn anyone it hits into a love slave? I will admit, it is rare to see anyone resist." Her hand tightened on the whip as she snapped it at her side. "A few more hits should take care of that!"

She threw her arm back, whip at the ready to strike, before suddenly feeling something wrap around her ankles.

"What are- _WAAAH!"_ was all she got out before her body was hoisted into the air by her ankles. "HEY! WHAT IS-"

 **"So, you like causing others pain, do ya?!"**

Her flailing stopped when a dangerously low voice came to her ears. She, and everyone else present, turned to see Nori standing under her, her body trembling and hair keeping Do-S suspended.

 **"Well then."** Nori started as she brought Do-S before her face, her eyes wide with nothing but anger and madness. _**"LET'S SEE HOW**_ **YOU** _**LIKE IT!"**_

That was all she said before using the rest of her hair to race through the area, the two lone strands keeping a firm grasp on Do-S's ankles as they dragged her along for the ride. Her body was flung about wildly as she was smashed into the walls and ceiling, her arms flailing in a futile attempt to stop herself. Other monsters jumped out of the way as Nori barreled through, an insane cackling coming from her as she occasionally looked back at her victim.

 _ **"HOW'S THE VIEW BACK THERE?!"**_ she laughed before wrapping another strand around Do-S's waist and bring her body up until the top half was dragged through the ceiling, carving out a trench as they went along. _**"HOW ABOUT FROM UP THERE?!"**_ She lowered her down from the ceiling, revealing her bleeding but conscious form, before letting her hair sway and slam her into the walls as they continued. _**"CAREFUL! THIS A BUMPY RIDE!"**_

"LET...ME...GO!" Do-S shouted before being slammed into a wall when Nori turned a corner, only to resume being dragged a moment later.

 _ **"WELL, IF YOU INSIST!"**_ Nori cackled as she suddenly stopped, leaving Do-S to continue on and smash through a wall.

"Urrgh...little...bitch!" Do-S groaned as she struggled to stand. She may be a Demon level monster, but that didn't make her invincible. Her body was scratched up, bruised, and bleeding, her hair was disheveled, and her outfit, sturdy as it was, was torn here and there. "When I...get my hands on her..."

 **"I don't think so~"**

She didn't have time to process who had spoken before she found herself before forcefully turned onto her back, allowing her to see a grinning Nori standing over her. She glared up at her before feeling something happening to her legs. A quick glance showed red kombu slowly sliding into her boots and wrapping around her ankles.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" she yelped as she felt it crawl up her legs under her clothes. She tried to tear the hair, only to find her arms pinned to the ground by more seaweed. Other monsters watched in wonder and awe as Do-S squirmed and writhed on the ground, the kombu snaking under her leather thong a few times before continuing upward. "G-GET THAT O-OUT OF THERE!" she screamed as the wet strands of hair slithered past her pussy.

 **"Oh? That almost sounded like you were begging."** Nori snickered as she watched the poor monster squirm under her hold. The thrashing intensified when the hair reach up under her bra before wrapping around and squeezing her breasts and nipples.

"Holy crap!" one of the monsters gasped.

"This is awesome! Is she one of those intruders?!"

"What if she turns on us?!"

"I...don't think I'd mind, actually."

"WOULD YOU ASSHOLES STOP STARING AND HE _ALALALGHH!"_ Do-S screamed before the kombu finally reached under her mask, past her lips, and began sliding down her throat.

 **"Let me make myself perfectly clear!"** Nori rumbled, her eyes still holding that deranged madness from before. **"If we ever meet again, there are a number of things that I will gladly do to you! I could invite all the monsters of the world to watch as I slowly turn you from Do-S to Do-** _ **M**_ **! I could run my hair under your skin and play puppet master with your body in public! Or I could even introduce you to a being we know that's so terrifying, they'd make any monster run to the heroes for help!"**

-Apartments-

"ACHOO!" Saitama suddenly sneezed, spitting toothpaste all over his mirror. "Crap."

-Underground-

Do-S was actually beginning to tremble in fear as she squirmed under the crazed monster before her. She'd seen the other monsters living here, but not even the Dragon levels scared her to the core like this one was. Her fear skyrockted to the point that she was releasing muffled screams of mercy as she felt and saw her flat stomach begin to distend from the amount of kombu being pushed down her throat.

 _ **"Or maybe I can just punish you now and fill you up until you explode?! Maybe that?!"**_ Nori cackled as her hair poked and tickled her from the inside as the straps of her outfit started to dig into her expanding flesh.

"Wow! And I thought Royal Ripper was crazy!" a random monster whispered.

"NORI! ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Ki, Kogane, and Midori running towards her, concern radiating from their expressions.

"You've made your point! Now let her go!" Ki ordered. Nori merely pouted before turning back down to Do-S, who was actually beginning to sob under her.

 **"Seems you're lucky today."** she sighed before the hair near her mouth clamped it shut, allowing it to move her jaw in a way that it ground her teeth together until it cut through the hair, allowing Do-S to swallow the rest and stare up at her as the rest of her hair began to slide out from under her clothes. **"A little present to remember me."** she chuckled while poking her bloated stomach before sliding the rest of her hair out. Do-S didn't stick around after that as she grabbed her bloated belly and walk off, which quickly turned to a sprint when she felt something whip her bare ass, leaving a grinning Nori with the others before she suddenly collapsed.

"NORI!" the others yelled in panic as they gathered around her.

"Mmmm." Nori groaned as her eyes fluttered open, the madness no longer there. "What happened? I blacked out for a second there."

"Something that I really hope we never see again." Ki answered.

"I don't know. I think I like what I just saw!" Midori grinned.

"Um...I don't know what sounds scarier." Eyesight spoke up, sweat rollng off both her and her snakes. "Her little mood swing, or the fact that she was serious about that creature she spoke of during her rant."

The three others looked at each other for a moment before directing flat looks at her. "The creature."

"...right. Let's meet with-"

"Me?"

Eyesight stopped talking when another voice interrupted her, causing them all to part as a creature floated towards them all. It looked like a slug-like monster with one eye, eight arms growing out of it's head, stubby legs with three toed feet, four main arms, and a fat body all around. It floated towards them on an oversized chair.

"Lord Gyoro Gyoro!" Eyesight said in shock before he held up one of his hands to stop her.

"No need to explain your tardiness. It's not your fault that others stopped you while escorting the intruders to me." he said before looking down at the four of them. "So, you're the ones I sensed approaching through one of our entrances?"

"Um...yes?" Kogane answered uneasily. "We're really sorry for just barging in."

"A monster that says sorry? Quite different." Gyoro Gyoro mused. "My apologies. I've forgottent to introduce myself. My name is Gyoro Gyoro." He then threw his arms out wide. "Welcome to the Monster Association!"

"Monster Association?" the four kombu monsters repeated in confusion.

"Exactly! An organization made completely of monsters." Gyoro Gyoro explained, leaving the others monsters to growl, roar, and flail their various appendages in agreement and cheer. "And those around you are but a small handful compared to the complete majority."

"I...wow." Ki got out.

"Impressive, I know." Gyoro Gyoro chuckled before leaning his head into his hand. "Would you four be interested in joining? There's always room for more." The four of them turned to one another, hesitation clear on their faces. "I see you have doubts. No denying it. It's written all over your faces. If you feel up to it, Eyesight can give you a short tour. How about it, Eyesight?"

"O-Of course!" Eyesight said after being momentarily caught off guard. "Where should we start?"

"Just take them anywhere. If I don't want them in a certain room, I'll let you all know." Gyoro Gyoro explained as what looked like a super mini-sized Gyoro Gyoro flew towards them. "I can communicate through this tiny drones. And I can sense where you all are within these walls."

"If that's so, they why don't you give us a tour yourself?" Midori huffed before having her mouth slappe close by Nori with a "Shh!"

"I'm afraid that I'm too busy to do so myself. Ta-Ta." he said with a wave before floating away.

"Who exactly was he?" Ki asked.

"I haven't been here that long, but I've heard rumors. Like he's the leader of the Monster Association. Or that he's the advisor the real leader." Eyesight explained as she slithered onwards, the four of them following her. "He tends to keep to himself when he's not making a grand announcement, or judging our disaster levels."

"You mean he can tell the threat level of each monster here?" Kogane asked.

"That's right." Eyesight nodded. "Face Ripper, Do-S, Super Mouse, and myself are all at threat level Demon. Nyan that I mentionned earlier is threat level Dragon."

"And what about the floating rag behind us?" Midori asked suddenly.

"Rag?" Eyesight blinked in confusion before turning to see a monster floating towards them. It looked like a floating cloak with arms, both of which were covered with a multitude of eyes. "Evil Eye? What are you doing here?"

 _ **"I heard that we had intruders who were potential additions to our ranks."**_ he said as he looked at the four of them before grunting in disgust. _**"These are the latest monsters to join us? Pathetic!"**_

"Who you calling pathetic, you flying trash bag?!" Midori snapped before suddenly finding herself being squished against the ground. "Grrkk...can't...move!"

 _ **"Silence!"**_ Evil Eye warned, one finger pointing right at her. _**"I'd kill you and take your eyes, but both would be a waste of time."**_

"Take our eyes?!" Nori yelped before snapping into her hairball once again.

"What's your problem?!" Ki demanded.

 _ **"My problem? Simple. You four are a disgrace to all monsters!"**_ he said.

"What do you mean 'disgrace?'" Kogane asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

 _ **"No anger. No rage or disgust. I sense no hatred in you. Where is your pride as a monster? Where is your hatred and rage towards humanity?! You almost seem at...peace. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were human!"**_

"Well, we're not." Ki scowled. "Now leave my sister alone!" Evil Eye merely stared from under his hood before releasing his hold on her. "Good! And you're right. We don't have those feelings, but only because we were robbed of them!"

 _ **"Robbed?"**_ Evil Eye asked in confusion. He wasn't the only one, seeing as the many other monsters that were listening were now staring at Ki and the others in shock, including Kogane, Midori, and Nori.

 _'What's she talking about? They weren't taken from us. They were scared out of us by Sai...tama.'_ Kogane thought, her mind beginning to piece some things together. And judging by Midori's silent gasp, she'd caught on as well. Nori, however, was completely left in the dark.

"Robbed. Taken. Stolen. Pinched! Whatever word you want to use! Bottom line?" she ranted before releasing her tension in a heavy sigh. "We can't even force hatred to appear towards humanity. We don't like them, but we can't hate them."

Other monsters were beginning to mutter to themselves, terror present in a few of them. After all, what was a monster without a natural hatred for humanity?

"W-What kind of creature could do that?" asked one monster in an unnerved tone.

Midori's eyes lit up before she spoke. "Remember that creature Nori spoke about? The one that would cause monsters to run to heroes for protection?" An evil grin came to her lips as she turned to them all. "They're one and the same!"

 _ **"Hmph. Even if that were true, it doesn't change anything. A monster without hatred for humanity doesn't belong here."**_ Evil Eye scoffed before flying off.

"Did you see the eyes on his arms?" Ki asked with a smile.

"They were wide and full of terror." Midori chuckled before turning to Eyesight. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Uh...yeah." she squeaked before slithering on, leaving the rest of the monsters to sweat in fear.

"That, uh, creature you spoke of." Eyesight said as they continued onward. "Do they...know about this place?"

"If they did, they'd have stormed the place and beat everyone here to paste for kicks." Midori answered. "As it stands, they simply keep to themselves most of the time."

"That's weird. I thought that Sai- _mmph!"_ Nori began before having her mouth slapped shut by Kogane.

"Shh!" she hissed with her finger pressed to her lips. "If we speak their name, then it'll only lead to trouble for everyone!"

"So, where are we going?" Ki hurriedly asked.

"I'm thinking of having you three meet a few of the other monsters around." Eyesight answered before coming to a room full of glowing spheres of light. "Here's one."

"This guy?" Midori asked as she looked at the bearded man wearing a crown, surrounded by the spheres of energy. "He looks more human than that Do-S chick."

"Indeed. But he's a monster, I assure you." Eyesight confirmed before turning to the man. "Hello, Homeless Emperor.

"Greetings Eyesight." the man responded with a small wave. "I've heard that you've been tasked with showing some potential members around." He lazily eyed the four monsters before closing his eyes again. "Hello. Forgive my rudeness, but I wish to meditate in solitude. Please leave me."

"We'd best leave. Dragon level monsters aren't the nicest when you irritate them." Eyesight whispered before leading them away, but not before Nori waved and spoke.

"I like your crown." she said before leaving, missing the tiny smile on his lips.

"How many other Dragon levels are there?" Kogane asked.

"Hmm. There's Gyoro Gyoro, Homeless Emperor, Fuhrer Ugly, Elder Centipeede, Black Sperm-"

"PPBBT!" Midori snorted, her hands and hair wrapped around her bulging cheeks while the other three snickered at the name.

"Don't laugh. He'll kill you if he thinks you're looking down on him." Eyesight warned. "Now, where were-"

 _"NO! NO WAIT! WAI-_ "

 **GULP!**

What sounded like shouting and something being swallowed could be heard coming from a corridor coming up, followed by a massive belch shortly after.

"Oh. Guess she had another eating fit." Eyesight mused.

"She who?" Midori asked as they walked towards the source of the sound.

"Her." Eyesight answered as they came upon...

"Holy crap..." Nori breathed as they stared at the monster before them.

Lying on her side was what looked to be a half-human, half-lizard monster woman. She was a head shorted than Kogane, had goldish-orange hair, lizard like arms, legs, and tail right above her butt, and scales covering the sides of her face, along with her arms, legs, and tail with a few covering her tits and crotch.

But all of that paled in comparison the massively large girth she was sporting. It was roughly 1.5 times her size and slightly jiggled as she rubbed it, giggling as she felt something inside kick and scramble to get out.

"Well, that should tied me over for awhile." she said with a smile while licking her lips, showing her sharp teeth and long tongue.

"Your hunger get the better of you again, Great Food Tub?" Eyesight chuckled, catching the bloated monster's attention.

"Ah, Eyesight! Good to see you...hmm?" GFT began before noticing the four new monsters with her. "These must be those intruders I heard about."

"Yes. Everyone, meet the Great Food Tub." Eyesight introduced.

"You look more like the monster that _ate_ the Great Food Tub." Midori blurted out, earning a defeated sigh from Ki.

"She looks like Vaccine Woman from that video." Nori whispered.

"You say something?" GFT asked.

"She said you look like Vaccine Woman. She's got an appetite like yours." said Kogane.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Probably hard to be around her when she gets hungry, huh?"

"Not really. She only looks that way when she eats pollution, or pollution based monsters." Ki explained.

"Oh." GFT muttered while flashing a sad smile. "Must be nice."

"Don't worry. When the time comes, you won't have to worry about your condition anymore. You can eat to your heart's content." Eyesight told her.

"Yeah...yeah." she sighed while rubbing her belly.

"You okay?" Nori asked.

"Long story short, I went crazy and ate some of the monsters when I first came here shortly after befriending them." GFT explained. "Now no one sticks around unless I'm full, if I'm lucky." She then sighed and rolled over, causing her stomach to slosh as she did so while showing her naked ass to them. "If you don't mind, I'd like to digest in peace."

"Sssure." Midori said before they all left. "She okay?"

"Even a monster can get lonely." was all Eyesight said as they continued, with Eyesight giving introductions and explaining where they were and such.

"I didn't like that Rhino Wrestler back there." Kogane said as they continued onward.

"He values strength. I think he might be a little pissed since Gyoro Gyoro ranked his threat level as Tiger." Eyesight explained before looking at Kogane and Nori. "I think he was a little envious since he heard that two of you took out a Demon level monster on your own."

"I don't remember doing anything like that." Nori replied, her head tilting in confusion before noticing a few monsters leaning around a doorway and giggling like lunatics.

"What's going on?" Eyesight asked, causing them to turn at her with big smiles.

"Nyan's trying to a get snack from Evil Natural Water again." one of them snickered, causing Eyesight to grin impishly.

"Oh, this I gotta see!" she chuckled as she leaned to peek as well, with Ki and the others following her lead.

" _MMROEWWW!_ QUIT SPLASHING ME AND GIVE ME A FISH ALREADY!" demanded an anthropomorphic cat like monster. She had light colored fur, a choker with a bell attached to it, horizontal stripes all over her back and tail, and three black vertical stripes that started on her forehead to the back of her head. As for her body, she was a little bit bigger than Ki with her breasts, height, and butt, but smaller than Kogane, Midori, and Nori. And, at the moment, she was soaking wet from head to toe, her wet fur clinging to her body. "It's gonna take me forever to get dry!"

"Better start licking yourself dry then!" Midori chuckled, causing Nyan to glare at them.

"What are you lot looking at?!" she demanded, scaring the random monsters off, leaving Eyesight and the others behind. "These the intruders, Eyesight?"

"That's right." Eyesight comfirmed as they approached her. "Meet Ki, Kogane, Midori, and Nori."

"Hello." they greeted with a wave, earning an irritated hiss from her.

"Hi. Now leave me in peace!" she ordered before turning back to the fish tank. "AND YOU! GIVE ME A FISH!"

"Why are you yelling at a fish tank?" Nori asked.

"Why not just get the fish yourself?" Ki asked while having a few strands of her hair dip into the water towards the fish swimming inside.

"Wait! Get your hair out of-"

 _SPLOOSH!_

"BLLBLBLBLBLGGG!" Ki screamed as she suddenly found herself head first in the giant fish tank.

"KI!" screamed the other three before using their own hair to pull her back. They managed to get her head out to breathe and cough out some water.

"What's going on?!" Kogane shouted as they found themselves in a tug of war with the fish tank, which now had two large eyes floating around and looking at nothing.

"That's Evil Natural Water, another Dragon level monster." Eyesight explained from a good distance away. "It's water with a consciousness of it's own that's rumored to react to negative emotions."

"SHUT UP AND HELP! IT'S TRYING TO EAT KI!" Midori snapped as the pulled, with Ki extended her hair to get away. That only helped in filling the fish tank with her hair before they found themselves being dragged towards the fish tank. "Shit! It's too strong!"

"I'll help~."

 _SLASH!_

The three of them finally got Ki away from Evil Natural Water, allowing her to scoot away from the their fish tank.

"Never seen them act like that before." Eyesight mused.

"Ki! Are you alri... _snrk!"_ Nori began, her worried tone shifting to a stiffled snicker.

"What?" Ki asked as the other two joined in. "What? Is there something left in my-"

Her words died on her tongue as she brought her hand up to feel her hair. Or she would, if there was any left. With horror filled eyes, she directed her attention back towards Evil Natural Water...

...and her hair floating inside.

"It...It...It..." she repeated like a broken record, her shaky hand pointing back and forth between the fish tank and her suddenly hairless head. That seemed to be too much as the others, Nyan and Eyesight included, began to cackle at her shiny bald head.

"Well, at least you and you-know-who have more in common now!" Kogane laughed.

"You can take turns shining each other's heads!" Midori cackled while Nori pounded the ground with her fists.

"If not for your skin tone, I'd probably see my reflection!" laughed the monster standing behind the four of them. All of them turned to see a man covered in bandages, a mop of messy black hair, one eye exposed, and two long blades in place of his hands.

"R-Royal Ripper?!" Eyesight yelped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, Eyesight-chan? I came to see the newbies~" he said before looking at the four of them. "Good thing I came. Otherwise, Evil Natural Water may have drowned you." he chuckled as he looked at a bald Ki, his left hand blade raised before him. "And I must say, that's some very durable hair you have. Or had, in this case."

"Uh...thanks?" Ki answered uneasily. Something inside her was just screaming at her to get away from the monster. And by the looks on the others, they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh?" he suddenly blinked when he saw Midori. "Well, aren't you a cute little one? Kind of like...an large child!" A gleam appeared in his visible eye. "Say, why not come with me to my room to play~?"

"Umm...I'm good! Thanks!" Midori answered, sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Royal Ripper." Nyan glowered at him as she wrung the water from her tail. "Knock it off. Lord Gyoro Gyoro's already warned you about mutilating new members. Don't make me remind you of the consequences." she finished while brandishing the claws on one of her hands.

"Oh, relax. Can't a guy have a little fun~" he asked before walking off. " _Buh-Bye~"_

"He scares me!" Nori whimpered.

"You're not alone." Eyesight answered, her cool composure betrayed by the bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Relax. He may be that way, but even he knows when to curb his impulses." Nyan spoke up. "Anyway, thanks for trying to get the fish. Sorry about your hair though."

"It's...fine." Ki sighed miserably. "At least it's not permanent. Let's continue, shall we?"

"Alright." Eyesight nodded before they continued onwards, leaivng Nyan to try and dry herself off. All of which caused them to miss Evil Natural Water's eyes to dialate and twitch inside the tank. They continued onward and explored a bit more, with Gyoro Gyoro's drone stopping them from encountering a monster called Overgrown Rover, before Nori yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Getting sleepy, huh?" Ki asked, earning a slow nod from Nori.

"In that case, we can call it on the tour." Eyesight suggested.

"If you're doing that, then I'd like to hear your final decision in person." spoke a floating drone of Gyoro Gyoro's. "Follow my drone." it said before flying off, with the rest of them following behind before coming to a room that had eyes all over the room, as if they were staring at you, with Gyoro Gyoro himself sitting and gesturing them in. "So, what do you four little Demons think? Are you in, or out?"

"We-wait? Demons?" Midori asked.

"Indeed. There's nothing that goes on inside the Monster Association without me knowing of it. And your encounters with Face Ripper and Do-S have only confirmed the strength I felt from you four to be of Threat Level Demon each." Gyoro Gyoro explained. "As for my earlier question. What is your choice?"

"Umm...we need a moment." Ki spoke up before the other three used their hair to form a giant ball, blocking the rest of the world out from them.

"What do we do?" Kogane asked. "I mean, it doesn't sound bad, but..."

"Some of these monsters are too creepy for my liking." Midori huffed.

"And scary." Nori muttered while hugging herself.

"And let's not forget about the others back home." Ki added. "We can't just up and abandon them after what they've done for us." With that, the four nodded before the ball disappeared.

"Your final answer?" Gyoro Gyoro asked.

"It's a tempting offer, but we'll have to decline." Ki answered. "There's a little too much here that rubs us all the wrong way."

"Say no more." Gyoro Gyoro responded while waving his hand. "Some monsters just don't get along with others. I understand. The offer will still be open if you ever change your minds."

"Thank you for understanding." Ki said with a smile before the four of them turned to leave, none of them noticing Gyoro Gyoro's drone still following and listening.

"Kind of sad. Some of these monsters are actually cool." said Kogane.

"Still, with monsters like that Royal Ripper guy around, I don't think I could feel safe, even with Dragon levels like Nyan around." Midori grumbled.

"I liked Nyan. Her bell was cute." Nori giggled. "You think she and Beast Queen would get along?"

"I don't know about them, but Great Food Tub and Vaccine Woman would have a few things to about." Ki laughed.

 _'Vaccine Woman and Beast Queen.'_ Gyoro Gyoro thought. _'Why do those two sound familiar?'_ They decided to look into that later and called off his drone, leaving the four monster women to head for the exit in peace.

"Think we should tell the others about this place?" Midori asked.

"Hmm not yet. Let's wait a bit." Ki denied. "It may end in a disaster." The others were about to speak up about her decision before they heard mocking laughter up ahead.

"Well well well. If it isn't our favorite little doll!" laughed a humanoid bug creature.

"Oooh, she looks angry!" snickered a sludge monster next to him. "What are you gonna do? Zap us?"

"Maybe I will!" growled a woman in a geisha outfit with eight Tomoe drums sticking out of her back.

"Good luck with that!" laughed the bug monster before they walked off, leaving the woman to sigh in resignation.

"Just because I'm a Tiger level doesn't give you the right to push me around." she said, sadness flowing from her tone.

"You okay?" She looked up to see the four of them looking at her, with Nori waving her hand.

"Oh, hello." she said. "You must be the monsters everyone's been talking about. I'm Maiko Plasma."

"I'm Ki. This is Kogane, Midori, and Nori." Ki introduced for the others.

"Why were those other monsters laughing?" Nori asked.

"They laugh because I'm only a Tiger level threat." Maiko sighed. "I have electric powers, but they don't seem to care."

"You have electric powers?" Kogane asked, which led to Maiko Plasma producing an electric aura around her body in response. "Wow!"

"If you have that kind of power, why only a Tiger level?" Midori asked.

"Because it's not enough. If I had the power to call forth lightning that could destroy buildings, that'd be different." she explained. "And monsters around here of that level aren't well respected unless they've defeated a Class-A Hero."

"Really?" Midori asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's dumb."

"How is it dumb?" Maiko Plasma asked. "Weaklings are nobodies in both human society and monster society."

"Tell that to the Class-C hero that kicked our ass just after we wiped the floor with two Class-A heroes." Ki grumbled, catching the monster woman off-guard.

"W-What?! B-But that impossible!" she spluttered. "If you can take out two Class-A Heroes, then how did a Class-C Hero-"

"They found a way." Ki interrupted. "Whether they were Class-C or not doesn't matter. They found a way to use what they had and made it work to defeat us."

"The same can be said about you." Midori added. "If you find a way to use what you got, you could even get strong enough to be Class-A Heroes too!"

"Try thinking outside the box. Use your powers in different ways." Kogane spoke up. "Maybe you'll even become a higher level threat."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Maiko Plasma scoffed. "I bet all you're doing is telling me lies to build me up, only to watch me get killed from the shadows and laugh at my misfortune! You all think I'm weak, just like all the others! Next you're going to tell me that I can cause thunderstorms! Or that I can do other things with these drums other than conduct electrici-"

 _DUN!_

 **KRABOOM!**

All of them stared in wide-eyed shock, which was really something for Maiko Plasma, as they stared at the sudden crater on the wall. The stupidly _huge_ crater. The five of them stared at the drum she'd struck, which was still glowing before fading.

"...That was cool." Midori finally said.

"Did...I do that?" Maiko Plasma asked as she looked at the folding fan in her hand.

"You mean you didn't know you could do that?" Nori asked innocently.

"I...may have judged your words too harshly." she mumbled before standing and walking off. "I'm going to...think on this."

"Should we leave now?" Nori asked.

"Yes." the other three answered in sync. A short walk later found them climbing out of the manhole and back onto the streets of the abandoned district.

"What do we do now?" Kogane asked.

"What do you mean?" Nori asked.

"You're wondering if we should tell the others about the Monster Association, right?" Ki said, earning a nod from Kogane. "That's both a good and bad idea."

"Why?" Midori asked.

"What do you think the others will do if they hear about an organization of monsters?" Ki began with a stern look.

"Well...Beast Queen, Vaccine Woman, and Sub Queen might want to visit and see?" Nori answered.

"True, and I doubt they'll spill about the place if we ask them to keep it a secret." Ki nodded before stopping them with a raised finger. "But what about a certain trio of heroes."

The three of them blinked as they thought of what would happen if a certain cyborg, former athlete, and baldy were to learn about the Monster Association. The scenarios they imagined did not exactly bode well.

"If Mizuki finds out, she'll call the Hero Association, which would launch a full scale invasion of heroes to come and wipe out all the monsters here." Nori began in a trembling voice. "Including us!"

"The same with Genos if he doesn't try to take them all on himself." Midori added.

"And Saitama..." Kogane trailed off, an image of Saitama's fist entering her mind. "Well, there's no way any of them would survive."

"Exactly. And that may be a bad thing." Ki finished, causing the others to blink at her.

"Well, that's normally the case, right?" Kogane asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Saitama's a Hero. Shouldn't Heroes destroy monsters?" said Nori.

"Maybe her lack of hair's gotten to her so bad, she's mixed up in the brain." Midori smirked.

 _BONK!_

"As I way saying." Ki continued, her fist smoking as much as Midori's new lump on her head. "It would be bad if they found out at this point."

"But why?" Kogane asked for the other two.

"If Saitama, or any other hero, goes in there, then a lot of monsters will get killed." Ki began. "And that could include monsters like us."

"Monsters like...us?" Nori asked in confusion.

"I wasn't lying when I said we were robbed of our hatred of humans." she said with a smirk. "I just didn't say that it was replaced with fear. You all know what I'm talking about, right?" The other three only took a second to understand what she meant, which was reflected in the sudden terror showing up in their eyes. "Exactly. We all know that we can't attack humans anymore when we were one being, or even now as four separate beings. And it's all because we know that Saitama would kill us. Thus, we gave up and tried to do something else. Plus, that little stint with the fertilizer messing with our heads may have had a hand in it." she added at the end in a mumble.

"Where are you going with this? Midori interrupted, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"What I mean is this. What if there are other monsters like us within the Monster Association? Like Beast Queen, Subterranean Queen, and even Mosquito Girl?"

Kogane and Midori gaped in shock at what Ki was suggesting, which was blurted out by an ecstatic Nori.

"You wanna give those monsters a second chance like we got!" she squealed.

"Exactly!" Ki nodded before an image of a rhino, a bladed nutcase, and a fish tank came to her mind. "...Mostly." She shook her head to dispel the thought of ENW before continuing. "Anyway, if we're careless, those monsters, and us, could all get killed. So for the time being, we only tell Vaccine Woman, Beast Queen, and the Subterranean Queen."

"Tell us what?"

All four of them jumped and spun on their heels to see the three mentioned monster women walking towards them.

"Where have you guys been and- _pfft!_ " Vaccine Woman cut herself off as she noticed Ki's new look. "And why are you imitating Saitama?" she finished while Beast Queen and Sub Queen fought hard to not outright laugh.

And boy were they losing.

"We've got a lot to talk about." said Ki.

-The next day-

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open before she sat up on her bed, yawned, and stretched before going through her morning routine. A quick shower, a high protein breakfast, which included some of Nori's red kombu, to keep up with her metabolism, and a quick check through her sports bag to make sure she had everything for her daily visit to Saitama's place. She walked over to her dresser and got her usual top and shorts on before stopping and looking down at them.

"Did these shrink?" she asked herself as she pulled on the spandex clothing for a moment. "Hmm. Maybe I bought some that are a size too small?" She pondered over it for a moment before shrugging it off and getting back to packing her sports bag.

"Let's see. Spare jogging clothes?" she began before looking down at her usual attire. "Check. Extra spare incase anything unfortunate befalls the spare and the set I'm wearing? Check. Spare running shoes? Check. Towels for after the run? Check." With a nod, she placed the clothes into her bag and began to close the drawers before stopping at the last one just before it closed. She remained frozen before slowly opening it back up and taking out a certain garment inside. Her face was neutral as she held it between her hands before her grip tightened, followed by her placing it in the bag, closing the drawer, and dialing on her phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Genos-Senpai? Is Master Saitama awake?"

 _"He is. We are making breakfast."_

"Can I talk to him? It's kind of important."

 _"Yes. One moment."_

Mizuki waited for a moment or two before another voice came over the line.

 _"Hey Mizuki. Something up?"_ Saitama asked.

"Would it be bad if I delayed my training for an hour or so? There's something I need to do." she said.

 _"Sure. I had to stop a few times when I was training to beat monsters. Just make sure to do your daily training when it's over. Okay?"_ Saitama responded.

"Thank you, Master." she said with a sigh before blinking. "And, can you let Beast Queen know I'll be a little late?"

 _"Sure."_ Saying her goodbyes, she hung up and walked out the door before heading for the train station, her usual cheer nowhere to be found on her face. She was silent the entire train ride before she got off and headed for her destination. She stood outside the building for at least five minutes, her mind a whirl with thoughts.

"Alright." she whispered, her eyes full of steel as she walked inside the gym, where she was immediately greeted by a certain group of heroes.

"Hey, it's Captain Mizuki!" Tank-Top Rockabilly greeted.

"Nice to see you. Have you come to train?" Tank-Top Hatter asked while tipping his hat to her.

"Actually, I have business with Tank-Top Master." she said. "Is he here?"

"Right over here." Tank-Top Girl answered with a smile before leading Mizuki deeper inside. They stopped when they came upon the Class-S Hero, Tank-Top Master, who was wiping away the sweat from his neck with a towel. "Tank-Top Master? Captain Mizuki is here to see you."

"Captain Mizuki." Tank-Top Master greeted with a smile. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have." she said as she reached into her sports bag, memories of their first encounter coming to mind.

-Flashback: 10 days before meeting Saitama-

Captain Mizuki was running laps around the old track she used while growing up as a part of her exercise regime. She may have retired from being an athlete to become a hero, but that didn't mean she could slack off. She'd just finished her last set of laps and was toweling the sweat from her body before she noticed somebody approaching her.

"Hi. I'm Tank-Top Girl." greeted the young woman. "You're Captain Mizuki, Class-B Rank 74."

"That's me!" Mizuki nodded with a smile. "Here to exercise?"

"No." said Tank-Top Girl before she brought a tank-top out of a bag and presented it to her. "I'm here on behalf of the Tank-Top Army to invite you to join us!"

Mizuki blinked as she took the tank-top from her fellow hero and looked at it. It had the same color scheme as her top, but was missing her initials.

"The Tank-Top Army wants me?" she asked.

"That's right! I recommended you to Tank-Top Master because of your performance, and he sent me to invite you. So what do you say?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Mizuki hummed as she examined the tank-top.

"If you're hesitation comes from the other members, I won't blame you. Aside from Tank-Top Master, the rest are a bunch of weirdos."

"Not the reason I was thinking of." Mizuki chuckled. "I'm actually wanting to make a name for myself without the help of someone well known like Tank-Top Master."

"Oh, I see." Tank-Top Girl said with a frown before perking up. "Well listen. The offers open, so come down to where we train when you've decided. Okay?"

"Okay." Mizuki nodded with a smile.

-Present-

Mizuki was staring at the tank-top she'd been offered, lost in her own memories.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Mizuki!"

"Decided to ditch that fraud and join the real heroes, huh?"

She was broken out of her thoughts by the last two people she wanted to see at the moment.

"Good riddance to that cheater! Am I right?" Tank-Top Tiger laughed.

"I still need to pay him back for crushing my hand!" Tank-Top Black Hole scowled as he held up his bandaged fingers. "Probably had something in that glove of his that gave him that strength!"

Mizuki stood perfectly still as the two kept insulting Saitama, though her anger could be seen on her face. The more they spoke, the more prominent the vein on her forehead became.

"So what it is that he's using to blackmail you?" Tank-Top Tiger asked.

"I bet it's a bunch of fake evidence of you cheating to get those medals on your neck, right?" TT Black Hole scowled. "The dirty little-"

"That is enough." Tank-Top Master interrupted, causing both heroes to go silent. When it was clear they wouldn't talk again, he turned back to Mizuki. "So what is your decision, Captain Mizuki?"

"I've decided." she began as she held the tank-top out to Tank-Top Master. "Thanks, but I must refuse."

Tank-Top Master gently took the tank-top from her, which earned a round of disappointed frowns from the rest of the Tank-Top Army.

"I'm glad that I was invited, but I won't leave Master Saitama." she said.

"I understand." Tank-Top Master replied.

"I don't!" TT Tiger spoke up.

"He's a Class-C fraud! What do you see in him?!" TT Black Hole asked incredulously.

That seemed to be the last straw as Captain Mizuki glared at them.

"First off, stop calling him a fraud! I've seen his strength, and it's legit! And it's also the reason I asked to be his disciple!" she snapped as she got into their faces. "And second, his name is Saitama! Use it!"

Both brothers, as well as the rest of the Tank-Toppers, were stunned at her sudden outburst before she turned around and addressed Tank-Top Master again.

"Thank you for seeing me. Goodbye." she said before turning and quickly walked towards the exit.

"Hey, hold on!" Tank-Top Black Hole yelled as he tried to stop her-

 _CRUNCH!_

 _"GYAAAH!"_

-only to have his uninjured hand crushed under her grip. The moment she realized that it was her hand crushing his, she released him and walked out, leaving the man to wail at his broken hand.

"Where'd that come from?" Mizuki asked herself as she stared at her hand while flexing and clenching her fingers. "Maybe Master Saitama's training is starting to pay off."

"Captain Mizuki! Wait!"

Mizuki turned to see Tank-Top Girl running out the building towards her.

"Are you here to ask me to apologize?" Mizuki asked.

"N-No. I was wondering how you did that!" she said, her voice full of bewilderment. "Were you always strong enough to do that?"

"I don't know." she responded as she looked at her own hand again. "Truth is, I think Master Saitama's training is paying off."

"Who is this Saitama guy?" TT Girl asked. "I mean, all I've been hearing about him is from those two back there. And all that comes out of their mouths are 'fraud' and 'cheat' and so on."

"He's a Class-C hero, my and Genos-Senpai's Master, and a really great guy." Mizuki explained.

"Genos? The new Class-S hero?! I thought that was just a rumor!" TT Girl said in shock.

"Nope." she denied with a shake of her head before turning to leave. "If you want to know more, you'll just have to meet him. He lives in City-Z's abandoned district. Later!" And with that, Mizuki left a stunned Tank-Top Girl standing there.

"City-Z, huh?" Tank-Top Girl muttered to herself, a thoughtful smile slowly coming to her lips.

-Later. Mizuki's P.O.V-

Mizuki was running through the streets of the abandoned streets of City-Z after finishing the 100 exercises alongside Beast Queen and Kogane, a smile on her face. She felt good about refusing the Tank-Topper Army's invitation, and, although she wouldn't say it out loud, it felt satisfying to crush Tank-Top Black Hole's hand, even if it was an accident. The only thing that would make this better is if Kogane and Beast Queen didn't slow their pace to stay behind her.

"Would you look at that? She finally got ahead of us!" Beast Queen laughed.

"Maybe she's been doing extra exercise behind our backs?" Kogane giggled.

"Maybe you two should get a haircut, like Ki did!" Mizuki shouted back. "All that hair's probably weighing you down!"

That got a laugh out of her as the other two nearly stumbled before they caught themselves and smirked at her, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Think you can stand guard for a bit after the run?" Kogane asked, her hair raising a little as she grinned. "I think Mizuki could do with an after exercise 'massage.' Don't you think?"

"Sure!" Beast Queen grinned at the sight of Mizuki sweating, which had nothing to do with the exercise. "How long you need? An hour, maybe?"

 _"KYAAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_ she shrieked in terror as she ran as fast as she could, with the other two right behind her.

 _'Not again! Not again! Not again! Not again!'_ she mentally ranted, her arms covering her breasts as she ran. She could practically feel the kombu wrap around and fondle her body, causing her to blush like a tomato.

 _"AAAAAIIIEEEHHHHH!"_

She stopped as the sound of a pained cry hit her like a train, causing her to stop and look behind her at the two monster women, her blood running cold at the sight before her.

-Bang P.O.V.-

Bang was truly puzzled. It had been quite some time since the whole incident with the meteor, but the event was still fresh in his mind. The giant rock hurtling towards City-Z, Genos and Metal Knight attempting to destroy it, and most of all, the mysterious hero that appeared at the last moment and somehow smashed the meteor with one strike. All of this information prompted the old martial artist to set out with one goal: Recruit the bald hero into his dojo.

 _'To think that someone with that much strength existed.'_ thought the old man as he made his way through the abandoned district of City-Z. _'And what's more, Genos, the newest Class-S Hero, called him Master. I must learn more if I'm to-'_

 _"KYAAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

His eyes widened at the sudden cry and looked down the street to see a woman running at full speed away from two monsters.

 _'Who was that?!'_ he thought before quickly following. He quickly caught up and lunged for the two, ready to strike them down. _'Best to ask after dealing with these two first.'_

* * *

A/N: For those who haven't read the latest chapter, we personally recommend it. For those who have, another potential hero has appeared. Do you want us to consider her, or not?


	18. Games at the Dojo

Pain.

That was all Kogane felt at the moment as she lay on the ground, her eyes screwed shut as she hugged her bleeding side. She would've noticed that some of her hair was now gone, but she had other things to worry about.

"Quiet the quick reflexes."

Namely the fact that whoever had attacked her was slowly approaching.

"You managed to push the other monster out of the way of my attack." Bang said as he stared down at her. "Guess my age is starting to catch up to me."

The moment she saw him, her body tremble more from fear than pain. Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped, and sweat began to pour out of her.

"Y-You're...the Class-S Hero!" she heard Mizuki say. "Silverfang!"

"Indeed. My apologies for interfering with your fight, Captain Mizuki." the old hero apologized. "I thought you could use a hand."

 _'What's this guy doing here?!'_ Beast Queen thought as she stared at the scene in horror. So much was happening that she didn't know what was the worst. In the front was one of her friends lying on the ground bleeding, a Class-S Hero standing over her. Behind her was another friend, a hero as well, who was standing and sweating in terror as well. She couldn't blame her for her reaction. _If Mizuki does nothing, then Kogane and I are dead. And if she does something, it may lead to her being seen as an enemy to humanity, and Kogane and I_ still _die!'_

Thinking quickly, she slowly backed away in fear before bumping into a still shocked Mizuki. Her eyes widened as an idea came to mind. A very bad one, but it was better than nothing. While Bang prepared to finish Kogane off, she turned around, scooped Mizuki up into her arms, and now had the Class-B Hero by the throat

"BACK OFF!" she roared as Mizuki struggled under her grasp. "OTHERWISE, I'LL BREAK HER NECK!"

Bang stopped and looked up at them, his eyes hardening at the lionness monster.

"Grk!" Mizuki gasped out. "W-What are you-"

 _"Shut up and play along!"_

Mizuki stopped her struggling when she realized that not only did Beast Queen sound scared, but she wasn't even squeezing her neck really hard.

"Here's the deal!" she growled at Bang. "You've got my friend. I've got a fellow hero. I'd rather she didn't get killed, and I'm betting you feel the same about her."

"You wish for a trade?" Bang asked.

"That's right." Beast Queen grinned. "So, how about-"

 _ **SPLURT!**_

Beast Queen's eyes widened in shock as Bang disappeared. Mizuki did as well before Beast Queen's arms suddenly started to slack before releasing her. The Class-B Hero looked up at her friend in confusion before a slow dripping sound caused her to look down. Her eyes grew wide as a puddle of blood began to form under Beast Queen's feet.

"My apologies." Bang said as he removed his hand from Beast Queen's back, letting the monster women collapse to the ground, his hand covered in blood and bits of bone. "But I'm afraid you're not in a position to make demands."

That was it. That was all she could take before the dam burst.

"BEAST QUEEN!" Mizuki yelled, tears in her eyes and she knelt down to her friend. Bang blinked at the action, confusion written all over his face as he watched the Class-B hero cry and scream the monster's name over and over, with the other monster using the remainder of her hair to join them. "Say something! Please don't be dead!"

"...I...I..." Beast Queen muttered, agony clear in her voice. She stopped when a shadow fell over the three, causing them all to look up at a thoroughly confused Bang.

"Pardon me, but why exactly are you crying over this monster?" the old hero asked.

Mizuki tensed as she realized the secret was exposed.

"I...that's..."she said, her mind unable to come up with any kind of excuse, too engrossed in the thought of what was to happen to her friends.

"They're friends."

Everyone turned to see who had spoke, causing the three women to smile, despite two being in pain, and Bang to blink as his confusion at the situation increased.

"Saitama/Master!" the women cried as Saitama and Genos approached.

"Friends?" Bang asked as he looked between the two groups.

"Master. I believe it would be best to start at the beginning." Genos informed as he scanned Beast Queen. "But we should do so at home. The Beast Queen is in need of medical attention."

"Oh?" Saitama asked before his eyes finally drifted to the bleeding hole in her back. "Oh! Crap! How'd that happen?!"

"He did it!" Kogane growled while pointing a bloodied finger at Bang, drawing Saitama's attention to her and her wounded side.

"He did?" asked the bald hero before looking at Bang. "Why'd you attack? Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you the old man I saw during the meteor incident?"

"You are correct, Master." Genos spoke up. "He is Bang, otherwise known as Silverfang, Class-S Rank 3."

"Oh. So you're a hero." Saitama nodded.

"Indeed." Bang confirmed before looking back down at Beast Queen and Kogane, a question running through his mind.

 _'Why are they acting like friends with these monsters?'_

* * *

"I see." Bang mused after sipping the tea that Saitama offered. The group decided to move everyone back to the apartments, with Midori and Nori carrying Beast Queen back with a makeshift stretcher made from their hair, and Saitama carrying Kogane back bridal style. No one saw her blushing at how gentle he was, or said anything if they did. The two monsters were in their own rooms being examined by Genos and the others, leaving Saitama and Bang to talk. "So you've defeated each of these monsters, who have then, for one reason or another, decided to stay with you inside the abandoned district with a strict rule to never attempt to harm humanity again. Correct?"

"That's it." Saitama answered. "And you attacked them because you saw Mizuki running from them and screaming?"

"Indeed." Bang answered, causing Saitama to sigh.

"A lot of misunderstandings led to this." he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Bang. "Still, none of us can blame you since it's normal for heroes to fight monsters."

"Even so, I mean to apologize later." Bang said before the door opened, revealing Genos walking in.

"Hey, Genos. How are they?" Saitama asked.

"Kogane's injuries will heal over time." Genos answered. "It seems that, as a plant monster, her body can speed up the healing process with more liquid fertilizer." His eyes sharpened as he continued. "However, the Beast Queen's injuries are too severe. She's been-"

"Paralyzed."

Genos turned to see Mizuki standing behind him, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she approached Bang.

"Her spine's been severed. She can't feel anything from the waist down." the athletic hero explained, her tone neutral. Her hands were clenched into shaky fists as a tear slid down her cheek. "The Subterranean Queen said she'd have her subjects sneak her to her creator through an underground tunnel. She...s-she said that he should be able to...to..." She finally looked up, tears flowing from eyes that were locked onto Bang, who didn't flinch under her harsh glare. "Why? Why her spine? You could've hit her arm, or broken a leg! So why?!"

"In his defense, Bang is a hero. It's his duty to stop monsters when they see someone attacking, and-"

That was all Genos got out before Mizuki turned on her heel and ran out the door.

"Captain Mizuki!" Genos yelled as he started to get up.

"Hold on, Genos." Saitama spoke up, stopping the young cyborg in his tracks.

"Master?" Genos asked, confused that Saitama would stop him.

"She's upset. It's best to leave her be for the moment." said the bald hero before turning to Bang. "By the way, why were you out here again?"

"I did come for a reason, but it would be highly inappropriate at this time." Bang answered as he stood up and headed for the door. "Perhaps another day."

"Oh, okay." Saitama said before Bang said his goodbyes and left. The old hero walked on before looking over his shoulder, his eyes catching sight of many other eyes looking at him from the windows. Eyes full of fear and hate towards him, causing him to turn away and sigh.

"Seems I need to apologize to them later." he said as he walked on. As he walked, he repeated his conversation with Saitama in his head, truly baffled at the thought of monsters giving up on destroying humanity.

"Hmhm." he chuckled. "A group of monsters gathering together. Sounds almost like they're building their own little Monster Association."

He stopped when he felt earth move, followed by what sounded like a mass multitude of muffled sneezing all at once.

"An earthquake?" the old hero asked while looking around before shrugging. "Must be my imagination again."

-Meanwhile-

"What in the world was that?!" Gyoro Gyoro asked, his big eye looking around in surprise while his drones swiftly flew through the tunnels of the Monster Association in hopes of finding the source of everyone's sudden sneezing. "Have we been discovered by the Hero Association? Was that an attack?" After five minutes of searching, he relaxed back in his chair with a sigh. "What am I doing? Even if they found out, they wouldn't win." He stopped his self-reassurance as his drones showed the damage caused by some of the more... _volatile_ members. Several explosions, three acid attacks, five rooms that need to be rebuilt, a dozen or so monsters incinerated, and Great Food Tub's 'lunch' being splattered against the wall, which did not, in any way, deter her from devouring the remains.

"It's gonna be a busy few days." Gyoro Gyoro sighed.

-Bang-

The old hero was slowly approaching the fence leading out of the abandonded area before suddenly stopping.

"Have you come to get revenge for my actions?" he asked, his back still towards them.

"I'm brash, but I'm not stupid. I know I'd get slaughtered if I attacked you."

Bang turned to see Midori glaring at him from a ways away.

"Well, I highly doubt you came out here to see me off." he said as he turned to face her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"An apology for my sister and the Beast Queen, for starters. Along with this." she demanded while using one of her strands of kombu to bring a tiny note to the hero, who took it and read it before blinking at her, silently asking if what he was reading was correct. "Your eyes aren't going. That'll speed up Kogane's recovery. And Ki needs her hair back as well. When Beast Queen recovers, and she _better_ recover, we'll leave what she'll want later." And with that, she turned and sped off back towards the apartment.

-Next Day-

Captain Mizuki sighed as she stared up at her alarm clock. It had been three hours since her alarm woke her up, yet all she did was shut it off and just laid there in bed. She didn't feel like training. She didn't feel like getting out of bed. She didn't feel like doing _anything_. All she could think of was her friends being attacked by Silverfang.

"Why'd he have to do that?" she groaned, her pillow over her face, muffling her voice. "I mean, I know it looked like they were attacking since I was running and screaming, but..." She released another sigh after her stomach growled, causing her to groan and get out of bed to get some breakfast. "Just a quick bite, then back to bed." she told herself as she walked into her kitchen. After a quick look, she decided to make herself a homemade high-protein smoothie. "Fruit...oats...milk...Nori's kombu...blend." she monotoned as the blender liquifed the food into a creamy drink. A quick chug and rinse of her glass later, and she was back in her bed.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Or she would've been back in her bed if she hadn't heard someone knocking at her door.

 _'I'm not in the mood for visitors.'_ she mentally groaned before peeking through the peephole of the front door, only to blink in confusion. She couldn't tell who there were on account of their face being hidden by the hood of their large blue hoodie, but she could tell it was a tall woman.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Why are you late?" the person asked. She blinked again at the sound of their voice. It sounded...familiar.

 _'Is...is that? No, it couldn't be!...but...'_ Mizuki thought, her mind spinning at the thought of who it could be. After all, she'd seen them get attacked. Seen her get impaled. So she couldn't be standing outside her door. Or at all!

...And yet...

"Saitama's gonna be mad if you skip out on training." said the woman as they leaned close to the peephole, their smile being present for a moment. A smile coming from a certain animal monster she knew. "And it's no fun to run with just Kogane."

That was all she needed to hear to dispell her doubts. Without hesitation, she flung the door open and leapt at the Beast Queen, tears running down her eyes as she hugged the overgrown cat.

"YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE STUCK IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Mizuki blubbered as she cried into her friends shoulder.

"If that were the case, I'd have killed myself." Beast Queen chuckled as she set Mizuki down. "Now get dressed before someone sees you."

"Huh?" Mizuki sniffled before looking down at herself. She shrieked when she realized that she was standing outside her home in nothing but her underwear before running back inside. Moments later, she burst out of her home, locked her door, and raced for the train station, a smiling Beast Queen running after her.

-Later-

"..."

"..."

"...So...Kogane and Ki got their hair back?" Mizuki finally asked.

"Looks like it." Beast Queen answered, her eyes glued on the multitude of seaweed hanging down the side of the building.

Which was also the reason why the two of them were standing far, far, _far_ away from the building in question. Along with the other residents besides Saitama, Genos, a visiting Bang, which caused everyone to cloth themselves, and the two monsters in question.

"How did this happen?" Mizuki asked.

"Her fault." Vaccine Woman deadpanned as she pointed at Midori.

"Only half of it." Midori huffed. "I didn't tell them to chug the bottles."

"Whose fault is the other half?" Mizuki asked.

"I believe she may be referring to me." said Bang as he approached them, causing Beast Queen to stiffen in fear and Mizuki to frown.

"Before you two start, I told him that can he start his apology by getting Kogane and Ki some more liquid fertilizer to help with Kogane's injury and Ki's lack of hair." Midori quickly explained. The group looked between the smallest of the kombu sisters and Bang, then back up at the long strands of hair being cleared by Saitama and Genos.

"You do remember what happened the last time you were given fertilizer, right?" Sub Queen asked.

"We were one being that guzzled too much for our body to handle! How were we supposed to know what would happen?!" Midori yelled in defense.

"You used to be one being?" Bang asked.

"Saitama ripped our hair out when we first met." Nori explained. "Genos got us a bunch of different brands of liquid fertilizer. We drank it all and...well, here the four of us are."

"Let's just hope that it's _still_ only four." Beast Queen groaned. "We don't need anymore perverted plant monsters running around."

 _"Don't ask."_ the women all said in unison to Bang's bemused look. They all then turned when Genos walked up to them, a few bags stuffed to bursting with kombu in his hands.

"Where's Saitama?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"With Ki and Kogane." the cyborg answered.

-Saitama-

After removing all the kombu from the outside for Genos to collect, since the kombu had somehow grown strong enough to the point that it took Genos a considerable amount of effort to tear, the bald hero now moved to remove the excess from the source. With ease, he moved through the flooded room of kombu in his search for Kogane and Ki.

"Hey! You two in here somewhere?" he called out.

"Here I am~" Ki answered, the kombu parting to reveal her form leaning agaist the wall, her arms raking through her newly restored hair as she posed for him. Saitama blinked at Ki, but not her new hair. It seems that her body had become even more developed since he'd last seen her.

"I'm...up here." Kogane answered as she revealed herself. Saitama looked up in confusion before following her body from head to toe, then back at her face.

"Did you get taller?" he asked her.

"Considering the fact that I'm standing at an almost 90 degree angle?" she asked as she revealed the rest of her long body. "Yes."

"Wow." was all he could monotone.

"How do we look?" Ki asked with a smirk. Saitama looked at her, then at Kogane, then back at Ki with a tiny smile.

"You both look nice."

The smirk morphed into a look of surprise as Saitama walked out the door, but not before asking them to put some clothes on since they have a guest. She didn't take her eyes off the door as she blunk once, twice, three times...

 _"N-N-N-N-Nice?!"_

Before looking up at Kogane's stuttering form, her hands covering her blushing face as she trembled where she stood. And yes, she was blushing. Hard not to when you turn so red it cuts through her black skin. All she could do was look back at the door, a wide and giddy grin threatening to rip her cheeks to shreds.

 _"It's working~"_

-Bang's Dojo-

Charanko, Bang's star, and only, pupil, was busy double checking a list of items his master asked him to get.

"This sure is a lot of food." he mumbled to himself as he made sure everything was here. "I wonder who Master is having come over? The rest of Class-S? Or maybe a couple of new students?" He looked up when he heard the door open to reveal Bang taking his shoes off before walking in.

"Ah, Charanko!" the old martial arts master smiled. "Have you gotten what I asked for?"

"I got it all, Master." Charanko confirmed. "But I have to ask. What is all this for?"

"It's an apology for my hasty actions." he answered as he walked back towards the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Charanko. "Brace yourself, Charanko."

The young white belt merely looked at his master in confusion as Bang ushered his guests inside. He immediately noticed that one was the new Class-S hero that joined recently, followed by a bald man in a tacky hero outfit. He saw more slowly come in...and dropped his list and jaw simultaneously.

"M-M-M-M-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-M-M-M-M-M-" the poor man stuttered, his mind unable to cope at what he was seeing. It devolved into a type of wheezing squeaky noise as Beast Queen stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she grinned as she leaned down to his eye level. "Cat got your tongue?"

His mouth hung open as his eyes swiftly looked her over before shifting to the others, who were all looking at the place with mild interest. By the time he'd seen the last one, he was trembling like a leaf in a wind storm.

 _"M-M-Master?! Wh-Wh-What's going on?!"_ the poor man squeaked out, a shaky finger pointed at the monsters.

"It may sound quiet strange, but these monsters have no desire to attack humans." Bang explained.

Charanko didn't know if he'd either heard wrong, or if his master had gone senile. However, all that came out was...

 _"HUUUH?!"_

"I was quite surprised as well, but what they're saying is genuine." Bang informed his student.

"Wh-Bu-Wh-" Charanko babbled before vigorously shaking his head. "But I thought all monsters were mindless creatures of destruction! How could _any_ monster be nice?!"

"Blame him." the monster women said as they all pointed at Saitama.

"Could you not make it sound like I'm the bad guy here?" Saitama asked.

"But...how..." Charanko asked.

"We all fought him. He kicked our asses. He let us live if we don't attack humans. The end." Midori explained with a shrug.

"Now we all live in the abandoned district of City-Z." Sub Queen said.

Charanko could only look at them all in befuddlement as he soaked in the information.

"So...they're nice?" he finally said.

"Well, we we're allowed to defend ourselves if attacked as long as we don't kill, but yes. We're nice." Nori answered.

"Now then, I believe I owe you all that apology meal." Bang spoke up. "Charanko."

"Uh, yes Master!" Charanko nodded before joining Bang in cooking the meal.

"Would you like some help?" Ki offered.

"You can cook?" Charanko bluntly asked.

"Yes. Yes I can." Ki answered with a smile. "Yes, I know it's an apology meal, but the apology isn't to me. Also, I'll go bored if I don't have anything to do."

"But don't we- _mmphmphm!"_

"Ignore her." Midori said with a grin as she covered Nori's mouth.

"Uh...right." Charanko said before he and Ki followed Bang to make the meal.

-Later-

Everyone ate and enjoyed the meal Bang, Charanko, and Ki made, especially Saitama. After all, the dishes made included many different foods that he could only dream would go on sale. A few of them got a little rambunctious at times, but each time was quelled when Saitama simply told them to stop, which helped Charanko finally understand believe their story. Beast Queen, Kogane, and Ki were all silent as they ate. The former two because they ate as far away from Bang while keeping an eye on him. And the latter because she kept observing Saitama eating, a smirk hidden as a smile for enjoying the food.

 _"Psst. Hey, Ki."_ Midori whispered from where she sat next to Ki, gaining her attention. _"Did you slip some you-know-what into you-know-who's food?"_

 _"Yep! And I think it's finally starting to kick in."_ Ki whispered back with a grin.

"Um."

Everyone looked at Nori, who had risen her hand and was looking at Bang.

"Mr. Bang. I know this is a dojo for your martial arts, but do you and your students do anything else?" she asked.

Band smiled at the question that had unknowingly allowed him to set his plan into action.

"Actually, we do have a few games here that are not only fun, but also help hone their minds." answered Bang before looking at Charanko. "Charanko."

"Yes Master!" the pupil nodded before running off somewhere. A moment later had Charanko coming back in with cards, two helmets, and two hammers.

"What kind of games are we playing?" Sub Queen asked as Charanko arranged all the cards face down on the floor before Bang.

"This is a sort of memory game." Bang explained before asking Charanko to call out the first character.

"Nu-"

 _SWISH!_

Without warning, Bang grabbed the right card and presented it to the rest of them, shocking them all at his speed and reflexes.

"What just happened?!" Mizuki gaped.

"My years of training have allowed me hone my skills to such a degree." Bang said with a smirk. "Now, who would like to go first?"

"I don't understand much of the rules, but I can learn." Sub Queen spoke up as she sat next to the cards.

"First one to find the next card wins!" Midori chuckled.

"You're on!" Mizuki grinned before all the women began to eye the cards, their bodies tensing as Bang ordered his pupil to pick up the next card.

-Charanko P.O.V.-

The pupil may not be trembling like a leaf anymore, but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared out of his mind at the sight of all these monsters. Monsters who were sitting _mere feet away from him!_

 _'Calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! MONSTERS ARE IN THE DOJO! But Master Bang is here! He's a Class-S Hero! And so is that cyborg there! I don't know about that bald guy, but he's someone who caught Master Bang's attention, so he must have potential! They can handle whatever these monsters do! But why do they keep saying that these monsters are good? How can a monster be good in the first place?! I don't understand any-why are they all looking at me?'_

"Charanko!"

"What?! Huh? Oh! Master Bang?" Charanko sputtered.

"Please pick the next card." Bang instructed.

"Card?" he asked in confusion before looking down at the cards and remembered what was going on. "Oh right! Cards!" he said before shaking his head, taking a deep breath, and drawing the next card.

"Ro-"

Charanko didn't know what happened in the next few moments. One moment, there was calm and order. The next?

"MINE!"

 **CRASH!**

"GIMME!"

 _SMACK!_

 _ **ROOOAR!**_

"I GOT IT!"

"NO! _ME!"_

A dust cloud had actually kicked up as the women all jumped at the cards spread out on the floor in their attempt to find the right card first. The brawl was short, but ended after a few moments later to reveal...

"Uhhh..." was Charanko's intelligent response to what he was seeing. And boy, was he seeing _something._

The women had all ended up in a massive dogpile between the four men in the room, their bodies squishing up against each other.

Beast Queen was on the bottom, her own muzzle being pressed into her cleavage by the Sub Queen's own breasts squishing up against hers from where she lay on top of her, the weight of the others on top of them smooshing them together. The only reason they weren't practically kissing was due to the Subterranean Queen using her four arms to push her body up, keeping their faces away from each other.

Next came Kogane, who's long limbs were splayed out and wiggling in an attempt to get free, with Captain Mizuki laying perpedicular on her, her tight shorts-covered bottom angled in Charanko's direction, giving him an unobstructed view of her squirming ass.

Keeping her pinned were Ki, Vaccine Woman, and Nori, the first and last blushing up a storm on account of how Vaccine Woman's head was trashing about between the two sets of breasts squishing up against her head.

And finally, we have Midori grinning on top of the pile, the correct card in her hand.

"Got it, suckers!" she called out gleefully as the rest of them squirmed under her. The rest of them could only squirm and groan under her as they tried to separate. Unfortunately, they weren't making much progress on account of all the kombu keeping them all tied to each other and wrapped around various limbs.

-3rd P.O.V.-

The four males in the room had various reactions to the current situation. Genos was impassively watching, Bang had a bead of sweat run down the side of his face, Saitama sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and poor Charanko's dobak was stained red from the blood dripping from his nose.

"Get your tits outta my face!" came Vaccine Woman's muffled growl.

"Get your face out of my tits!" Nori countered weakly as she moaned from Vaccine Woman's rubbing, leaving Ki to merely giggle and moan in delight. She laughed as Mizuki's hair kept rubbing against her back as she tried to get out from under her.

"That's it! GET OFF!" Beast Queen roared as she put her hands onto Sub Queen's shoulders and pushed, shoving the pile of women off of her. Sadly, she'd forgetten the kombu keeping them together, and was dragged up with them all from the force.

"LOOK OUT, SAITAMA!" Midori shouted from above.

"Huh?" Saitama said as he looked up before being squished under the combined weight of the women present.

"MASTER/SAITAMA!" Bang and Genos called out, which also served to snap Charanko out of his daze and finally clamp his nose shut.

"What just happened?" Saitama blandly asked as he laid under the massive pile of women.

"Long story short?" Vaccine Woman said, her head still squishing between Ki and Nori's breasts. "I think we need to play a different game."

-Later-

After the little fiasco with the cards, everyone, and that included the untied women, were now gathered around two hammers and two helmets. Bang tried to explain that it was an ancient game-

"Isn't it just Jan Ken Pon with weapons?" Saitama interrupted.

"Well, yes." Bang answered, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at being interupted..

"So the winner has to try and hit the loser with the hammer before the loser puts the helmet on?" Midori laughed, his eyes twinkling at the thought of hitting the others and not getting hit by Saitama.

"Yes. But only two people can play at a time." Bang explained. "Who would like to go first?"

"I DO!" the women all shouted before glaring at each other. They were about to argue-

"Don't fight."

-before sitting back down after two calm words from Saitama.

Charanko blinked at their sudden shift in demeanor. One second they looked like they were about to explode. The next, they were sitting and, if you looked closely at some of them, they were trembling.

 _'Did he tame these monsters?'_ thought the pupil before noticing Bang and Genos sitting across from each other.

"Tataitte, Kabutte, Jan Ken PON!"

 _Conk!_

The women all laughed after seeing Genos get bonked with the hammer before he could grab the helmet.

"Nice hairdo!" Midori giggled as she pointed at the hammer print left on Genos' head.

"And that's how you play." Bang said as he and Genos swapped with Beast Queen and Mizuki.

"Get ready to lose!" Mizuki grinned.

"You can't beat me in a race. You won't beat me at this!" Beast Queen smirked.

"Tataitte, Kabutte, Jan Ken PON!" they said in sync, with Beast Queen throwing out rock to combat Mizuki's scissors. The athlete panicked as she reacted, but sighed in relief as she placed the helmet on her head.

 _CONK!_

BONK!

Sadly, she realized that, with enough force, the helmet was pretty useless. Especially when the attack is strong enough to smack your head against the ground.

"Whoops!" Beast Queen yelped as Mizuki fell over, causing the others to run up to her. "Mizuki! Say something!"

 _"I don't wanna take ballet, mommy! I like track and field!"_ slurred the athletic hero.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Vaccine Woman shrugged.

"In the meantime, let's get back to hitting each other!" Midori giggled sadistically.

-Vaccine Woman Vs. Nori-

"PON!"

 _"YEEP!"_ Nori shrieked when she realized she'd lost. She didn't bother to grab the helmet in favor of surrounding herself in a big ball of her own hair. Vaccine Woman merely snickered at her reaction.

"I win." she said with a shrug.

-Kogane Vs. Midori-

"Cut it out! I already have the helmet on! Stop aiming for my legs!" Kogane yelled as she ran from a hammer-swinging Midori, who was cackling while chasing her.

-Sub Queen Vs. Saitama-

 _Conk!_

"Ow! No fair! The helmet's too small for my head!" Sub Queen whined.

"My apologies. We don't usually have monsters here. At least, not to play these games." said Bang.

"Other monsters have come here before?" Beast Queen asked.

"Those who think that I'm too old to still be a hero." Bang explained.

And so it went after that. The group all kept changing and hitting each other, many of them laughing at the thought of hitting each other in a way that Saitama wouldn't get angry about. Charanko, who had been taken out after a round against Genos, merely stayed on the sidelines as everyone else enjoyed themselves with the game. Still, it wasn't a bad thing. After all, when the ones playing were slim, fit, and very endowed women, monsters or not, the view was very... _pleasant._

 _'They keep...jiggling.'_ thought the white belt, his eyes not leaving the women.

"Come on, Master! Give it a try!" Mizuki urged at Saitama. "It's actually fun...when _some of us_ aren't aiming to kill."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Beast Queen grumbled with a blush.

"Hmm." Saitama hummed in a dull tone, clearly not interested in participating. This did not go unnoticed by the women. They all huddled up a bit away from the others. None of the men could figure out what they were talking about, but they could hear them giggle and nod before walking back towards them.

"What were you talking about?" Saitama asked them.

"Well..." Captain Mizuki began before leaning down and whispering something in his ear. Saitama didn't react at first before turning to Bang, a confident smile on his lips.

"Feel up for a round, Old Man?" he asked.

-Saitama Vs. Bang, Round 1-

Both heroes were sitting across from each other while the rest watched in anticipation. No one said anything as they waited for the two to face off against the other. Finally...

"Tataitte, Kabutte, Jan Ken PON!"

 _Conk!_

Saitama blinked as he felt the hammer hit his bald head before an annoyed groan escaped his throat.

"You can do it, Master!" Mizuki shouted, leaving the others to give their own show of support. Sub Queen bowed her head, Ki and the others were waving their hair in the the shape of fans, Beast Queen gave him a thumbs up, Vaccine Woman smiled, and Genos simply waved a tiny flag with the words 'Go Master Saitama!' on it back and forth.

"One more time." said the bald hero.

"Of course." Bang replied, his calm never broken as he awaited the next round.

-Round 2-

"Jan Ken PON!"

 _Conk!_

"One more time!" Saitama groaned.

-Round 3-

"PON!"

 _Conk!_

-Round 26-

"ONE MORE TIME!" Saitama growled as he took heavy breaths. His head was read and smoking, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked a few seconds away from frothing at the mouth.

"Of course." Bang replied, his calm still there.

"TATAITTE, KABUTTE, JAN KEN PON!" they said in sync. To Saitama's immense delight, he'd finally thrown the winning hand. He fumbled in his attempts to grab the hammer, giving Bang plenty of time to place the helmet upon his head.

 _'Such a nostalgic feeling.'_ the old hero thought with a smile, his mind going back to the days when his dojo was full of young students. How he missed those days. Sure, Charanko was still here, but the young man looked like he didn't have any potential. Well, with any luck, he'd have two other students to train right beside him. He opened his eyes when he felt something was off before widening them in utter fear.

"Wait! He's going to-"

 _ **GGGGGGRRRROOOOOAAAA!**_

The old hero had finally come to realize exactly _why_ these monsters had given up on trying to destroy humanity as he stared down a pissed off Saitama.

A pissed Saitama who was also about to _knock his head into pastewithahammerSHIT-_

 _ **CO-BLAAAAAAM!**_

The force of the strike not only shattered the helmet to pieces, but the gust of wind had sent the rest of the dojo's occupants flying. Bang would've died if not for his _everything_ telling him to run.

"S-Such incredible power!" Bang gaped from where he'd smashed his fingers into the ceiling.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DODGE, OLD MAN!" Saitama yelled up at Bang.

"He is right! You're supposed to let the hammer hit you, helmet or not!" Genos agreed.

"I don't want to sound like I'm going against you Master Saitama, but Bang would be dead if he stayed still!" Mizuki protested.

"The look on his fa-a-a-ace!" Midori cackled along with the other monsters. "He looked like he was about to piss himself!"

"B-Be nice, Midori!" Ki snickered.

"Hey, show some respect!" Charanko yelled while Bang jumped back down from the ceiling.

"Come on! One more time!" Saitama demanded.

"No need." Beast Queen chuckled, causing him to turn towards her. "Even if you didn't hit him, you still won, so we'll hold up our end of the deal."

"What deal?" Genos asked.

"We said that if Saitama won even one match, we'd make him a nice victory dinner." Nori explained with a smile.

"Well, after that lovely meal and those fun games, I can't think of anything to say except apology accepted." Kogane stated.

"Yeah. I forgive you for breaking my spine." Beast Queen said with a shrug.

"I am glad you all had fun." Bang said with a smile as they all prepared to leave. "If you want to come again, the door's always open." He watched as the group all got their shoes on before sighing.

 _'Best to let them leave happy then upset them with a chance to recruit.'_ thought the Class-S Hero as the others made to leave.

At least, until Mizuki suddenly stopped just before exiting the door.

"Captain Mizuki?" said Genos, gaining everyone's attention. The athletic hero didn't respond as she stared at the ground, her brows furrowed in thought before suddenly spinning around and staring straight at Bang, her usual cheer gone.

"Why were you in the City-Z abandoned district?" she asked. The others were surprised at her sudden question before becoming curious as well. "Were you sent by the Hero Association on business? Or were you looking for a specific monster that you were chasing before running into us?"

Bang said nothing, the tension rising at his silence, before he sighed again.

"The truth is, I didn't come for any of those reasons." the old hero answered before looking at Saitama. "I came because I had heard that Saitama lived there and wanted to meet him."

"Me?" Saitama asked. "Why?"

"Because I've been curious ever since you destroyed that meteor." he explained.

"You mean that big one that was gonna destroy City-Z?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"Indeed." Bang nodded.

"Um...why?" Nori asked in a quiet voice.

"I was hoping to recruit him into my dojo." Bang said, shocking the others.

"You want him to learn martial arts?" Ki asked with a raised eyebrow before blinking and looking up at nothing, images of Saitama in a dobak coming to mind. "Hmm." she hummed, her eyes taking on a dreamy glimmer.

"Earth to Ki. Wake up!" Sub Queen called out while snapping two sets of fingers in front of her face, breaking her out of her trance in time to see Bang demonstrate his art. He moved in a way that looked like water was flowing behind them before ending in a martial art stance.

"Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock!" Bang explained before relaxing. "I've been looking for some new students. Would you like to learn?"

"No thanks." Saitama turned down immediately.

"...I see." was all Bang said. He waved them goodbye before they all left, his impassive mask hiding his disappointment.

"Are you alright, Master?" Charanko asked.

"Do not worry. I'm not going to give up so easily." said the martial arts master before turning to walk away. He stopped when he heard the paper door open, causing him and Charanko to turn and see Saitama at the door. "Did you forget something Saitama?"

"No." he said before moving out of the way, allowing Midori to step forward while fiddling with her fingers. "She wanted to ask you something?"

"Oh?" said Bang as he approached her. What she asked shocked, confused, and delighted him.

"Can I join?"


	19. Clan of the Sea Folk! Part 1

A/N: Disclaimer. Neither F-ckthesystem125 or IcySnowSage own the Deep Sea Queen's description in this fanfic. We're just using description based off another's look. All credit goes to them.

* * *

Vaccine Woman was having a moment of inner turmoil. On one hand, she was happy at what was happening right now. On the other hand, she was constantly telling herself that it wasn't a big deal. And it was all because she had volunteered to go shopping, in disguise, with Saitama during a sale in City-J.

 _'Just me and Saitama today! This is great! Well, it's just shopping and all, so it's not that great. But the other's aren't here! It's only us today! STOP IT! You're acting like a gushing human schoolgirl! Calm down. It's just a normal day of shopping for discount groceries with Saitama...If so, then why can't I stop smiling?! I know that if anyone sees my teeth, they're gonna freak, but I can't help it-'_

 **CONK!**

Vaccine Woman was knocked out of her thoughts as she backed up and rubbed her head.

"What just happened?" she moaned in pain.

"You were mumbling to yourself and walk into a streetlight." was Saitama's bland answer as he pointed at the sudden dent left in said streetlight. The only reaction she could come up with to his answer was to simply slap her forehead with a groan.

"That was embarrassing." she muttered under her breath before looking at him. "So, anything else we can do after visiting the supermarket?"

"Eh, maybe we'll walk around and see if anything else is on sale. They never seem to put it all on the flyers." he mumbled the last part as they kept on walking. Vaccine Woman merely sighed as she followed, even when her ears twitched at the sudden sound of footsteps coming up from behind them.

"Hey, baldy!" one of the people called out, gaining their attention.

 _'Oh, great.'_ Vaccine Woman sighed internally as they both turned to look a few people walking towards them, scowls on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Saitama asked, his irritation hidden at being called out by his bald head.

"I recognize you! You're the one that everyone's been calling a fraud and credit stealer!" shouted the man leading the group.

"Huh?" was all Saitama could say to that.

"I bet you're here to steal more credit from more heroes!" yelled another. "Why don't you go back to City-Z?"

"Can you morons shut up and get lost?" Vaccine Woman sighed. "We're trying to catch a sale."

"What? You're girlfriend gonna fight your battles now?!"

 _"G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND?!"_ Vaccine Woman stuttered, steam threatening to knock her hood off with how much was spilling out. _"I-I-I-I'M NOT HIS G-GIRLFRIEND!"_

"Yeah. She's a friend that lives closeby, so we both went out for a sale." Saitama calmly explained.

"Oh, is that so?" the man scoffed before looking down at a still shocked Vaccine Woman. Though her body was hidden by the clothing, her figure was plain as day, as was the sudden smile that Vaccine Woman finally noticed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a low tone.

"Just a very lovely lady." the man replied. "Why not ditch this bald faker and come with us? We'll treat you to some better company." Her response was to sneer under her hood before wrapping her arms around Saitama's left arm, causing it to sink between her breasts.

"I've got all the company I want right here." she said while glaring at them.

The men glared back before shrieks of terror caught everyone's attention. They turned towards the ocean to see a massive octopus monster approaching.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ **HUMANS! IF YOU WISH TO BE SPARED FROM ANNIHILATION,** _ **TAKE HEED!**_ **I COME BEARING A MESSAGE FROM THE DEPTHS!"**

"Holy crap! It's a monster!" one of the men shouted in panic.

 **AS OF TODAY, YOU NOW SERVE UNDER US, THE CLAN OF THE SEAFOLK. THOSE WHO SUBMIT SHALL BE SPARED AS OUR SERVANTS! THOSE WHO DO NOT COMPLY WILL END UP OUR NOURISHMENT, BIPEDAL HUMAN SCUM! HMM?"**

Suddenly, all his eyes were drawn to a lone figure slowly approaching.

"How'd that bald guy get there?!" another man gaped as he quickly looked at where he was, and where he currently was.

"Doesn't matter." said the leader with a grin. "He's gonna get ripped to pieces. Serves the faker right! HAHAHA!"

 **"NICE HEAD!"** the monster commented as he pointed down at Saitama. **"WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO BE RELATED TO AN OCTOPUS?** _ **HAAAAHAHAHAAHA-"**_

 **POW!**

Vaccine Woman merely snickered at the sudden gobsmacked looks that the men were giving after seeing Saitama one-shot the creature, leaving only it's legs standing as the rest was reduced to various piles of goo.

"Still think he's a fraud?" she asked them. All she got in reply was a sound akin to that of a leaking balloon. "Nice meeting you."

-Later at the apartments-

"Welcome back, Master. Vaccine Woman." Genos greeted. "How did your shopping trip go?"

"Got a lot from that sale." Saitama said, a hint of enthusiam in his voice as he and VW brought the bags in.

"And I got to stretch my legs. Felt nice to go farther than just outside the abandoned district." Vaccine Woman grinned as she stretched her arms above her head after removing her hood.

"Are you both alright?" the cyborg asked as he scanned their stained clothes.

"Hey, Saitama! You home yet?" came Beast Queen's voice from the front door.

"Yeah, we're back." he said after opening it and greeting her.

"I thought so. Hey, can I have some of the fish you bought?" she suddenly asked.

"Fish?" asked the bald hero in confusion.

"Saitama beat this giant fish monster in City-J." Vaccine Woman explained. "Starting shouting that humans were to do this and that so they wouldn't get killed and blah blah blah."

"Oh, the usual for big monsters?" Beast Queen nodded before sighing. "I was really hoping for some regular fish.

"Maybe another day." Saitama said.

-Another Day, a.k.a, next day. City-J-

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY!" came a shriek of terror as many large monsters appeared from the depths of the sea.

 _ **"WE, THE CLAN OF THE SEA FOLK, NOW RULE THE SURFACE, HUMANS!"**_ shouted a monster, one of it's tentacles waving a human around like a toy. _**"IT IS**_ **USELESS** _ **TO RESIST!"**_

It then grunted in pain as the tentacle holding the man was suddenly severed before glaring at the assailant.

 _ **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN!"**_ the monster roared as the man gracefully spun his bamboo shoot around himself before smiling.

"Don't worry! The Class-A Hero, Stinger, is here! I'm just 11 and rising in the rankings, but I'm the first one to show up! At your service everyone!" announced the man, earning a round of cheers and 'good luck' from the crowd before the monsters began to crowd around him. "Alright fish! Anyone who wants a new blowhole drilled into their head, step right on up!"

-Meanwhile-

"Rank 2! Rank 2! You're finally at Rank 2!" Mizuki cheered.

"A little more work, and you will be able to rise to Class-B." Genos informed as he dried the dishes.

"Class-B, huh? So, that means I won't have anymore weekly quotas, right?" Saitama asked after looking up from his manga.

"Correct." Genos confirmed before answering his phone. "Hello? City-J? It is a bit far? Are there no other competent heroes around?"

"That's one busy guy." Saitama said as he flicked on his TV to the news, which was showing a news report about an attack in City-J. He and Captain Mizuki watched the news report about the sudden appearance of monsters calling themselves the Clan of the Sea Folk before Genos walked back in.

"Master. The aggresive monster you encountered the other day. Did it refer to itself as the Clan of the Sea Folk?" Genos asked.

"I don't remember." Saitama answered as it showed live images of a hero standing off against the monsters.

"That's the Class-A Hero, Stinger!" Mizuki gasped.

"He has been fighting them for some time." Genos stated before his eyes narrowed. "And he is on the verge of defeat."

"Master! What should we do?!" Mizuki asked in worry.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." Saitama shrugged before standing up and grabbing his hero suit. "Let's go." The trio of heroes walked out of the apartments and headed for the bottom, only to stop when they noticed Sub Queen and Beast Queen walking towards them, a few scratches and bruises on the both of them.

"You've gotten faster, but not fast enough." Beast Queen smirked while rubbing her sore ribs.

"Don't rub it in." Sub Queen chuckled before noticing the three heroes walking out, her eyes drifting to Genos' prototype arms and Mizuki's weaponized baton. "Something wrong?"

"A group of monsters called the Clan of the Sea Folk are attacking City-J." Genos stated simply.

"C...Clan of the Sea Folk?" Sub Queen mumbled to herself.

"Later." she heard Saitama say. Before she could stop them, he and Genos were already gone.

"Wait a-...oh dear." Sub Queen groaned.

-Back in City-J-

Stinger was still standing, though it was on shaky legs. His lip was busted, his hair had drooped from it's usual spiky form, and his right cheek was swollen to the point that he couldn't open his right eye. Still, that didn't deter him from fighting.

"I gotta say, you got spunk. Ya slimy bastards." he panted with a smile. "My beloved bamboo shoot here...is stoked to battle enemies with some grit for a change. But I'm afraid it's time to end this!"

 **"Quit your boasting, human. Your ridiculous** _ **fanclub**_ **ran off long ago!"**

 **"Your death will be painful! For the taking of our brothers' lives, you will** _ **suffer!"**_

"Four fish to go. It's actually a lot easier...WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE!" he yelled as he jumped a twirled his weapon to the point that he almosted look like he was flying. One of them shot a tentacle out at him, but that didn't do any good. "SING, BAMBOO SHOOT!" Before they knew it, each of the monsters had been felled by a massive hole shot into each of them. "GIGANTIC DRILL STINGER: QUADRUPLE THRUST!" He landed just as the four Sea Folk toppled over, a victorious grin on his lips. "I did it! I beat those bastards! These monsters were probably a God level threat, AND I DEFEATED THEM! ALL BY MY-"

 _ **BAM!**_

His 'victory rant' was cut short as his body soon morphed around the fist that had just been planted into his gut, knocking him out on impact.

"If you're gonna brag about winning, then make sure you've actually _won_ first. Okay?" the figure chuckled, a bolt of lightning from the approaching storm illuminating it's feminine features.

-Outskirts of City-J-

Running at high speeds were Genos and Saitama, who were having a casual conversation as they did.

"Are we almost to City-J?" asked the bald hero.

"We are almost there, but I am not reading any life signs." Genos confirmed. "I will scout ahead. Once their location has been discovered, I will let you know." And with that, the cyborg sped off using his rocket boosters, leaving Saitama to run alone.

"Hey!" he yelled a little too late before looking off in the distance when a siren went off.

 _"THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE HERO ASSOCIATION! THE THREAT LEVEL IS TIGER! TIGER! ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE STAY CLEAR OF THE AREA!"_

"Tiger, huh? Didn't Genos and Mizuki say that was the weakest level?" Saitama asked himself before looking up in thought. "Come to think of it, I wonder how Mizuki's going to get here."

-Mizuki-

"So these tunnels go to every city?" asked the athletic hero. The tunnels in question being the ones she was traveling through with Sub Queen and Beast Queen at high speeds.

"Yes. I had them built for when I was going to take over. Now they're only used for a quick way to get around." explained the Sub Queen.

"Beats going on the surface and attacting too much attention." Beast Queen commented as she looked at the glowing light sources guiding them through the dark. "Where'd those glowing stones come from?"

"My people manufactured them from deep with the Earth. They're some of the materials humans can't get to." said the Sub Queen.

"That's pretty cool." Mizuki commented before looking around and blushing. "By the way, I can run, you know."

"Not fast enough to keep up." Beast Queen chuckled. "You're fine where you are now."

 _'I would've been fine being carried on one of their backs.'_ she thought as she was carried deep in the Sub Queen's cleavage, which was held together by hardened magma. It wasn't the fact that she was being squished was bothering her. It was the fact that the constant bouncing was giving her motion sickness.

-Back in City-J-

The streets were empty as the people had evacuated to the shelter, leaving the lone monster woman to walk the streets. She was a tall, humanoid half-fish woman. Her scales were green except for the top of her face down to her pelvic regions. She had webbed toes and hands, fins where her ears would be, and short green hair that was adorned with a jeweled crown. Aside from the royal cape around her neck, the heart shaped nipples on her huge breasts, and her tiny bikini bottom that disappeared between her ass cheeks, her body was bare to the world.

She looked off in the distance as she heard a voice coming from the loudspeakers.

 _"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE HERO ASSOCIATION! THE THREAT LEVEL HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM TIGER TO DEMON! ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"_

"Evacuate, huh?" the woman giggled. "Sorry, but I don't plan on letting any of you go."

"I see." said a hero named Lightning Max as he spied on her from a distance with a spyglass. "So that's the one that got Stinger. But she's the last one. Should I call for back-up? If it's one-on-one, maybe I can-"

"Hey."

 _Bawomp~_

"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked the monster as she leaned over him to stare in the direction he was, her breasts resting on both sides of his head.

"YAAAA! OLNKSVCGOIEWDSHSDHJXMNVLSKJHDF! GYAAAH!" screamed the hero as he flailed between them before sliding his head back and kicking her breasts with both feet, the gunpowder in them causing an explosion as he rolled away.

"A girl asks you a question, and you respond by fondling and kicking her breasts?" she whined with a grin. "What's wrong with you?"

 _'Hoooly crap! How'd she get up here that fast?! I was so startled, my voice went crazy. Plus, my gunpowder charged lightning kick had no effect. I can't win!'_ thought the hero in a panic as he got to his feet.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"I am the hero called Lightning Max! FIGHT ME!" shouted the hero in faux-confidence. _'I'll run as soon as-'_

"Alright."

The poor hero didn't know what had hit him. One moment he was staring up at the fish woman, the next found him staring up at the ceiling of the building she'd sent him flying into.

 _'What...just happened?'_ he thought as his body shuddered in pain. _'I can't...feel my body.'_

"Whoopsie~" the monster giggled from where she was crouched before him, a grin on her face. "Would you like me to hold back a little?"

"Ha...that was...nothing!" Lightning Max growled as he stood back up. The tip of his right shoe slid apart, revealing miniature jets that propelled him in a circle. "LIGHTNING FLYING BACKWARDS ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" he shouted as he nailed the monster woman in the jaw with the heel of his foot, a blinding light filling the room. Sadly, his effort was in vain as he soon found himself falling towards the ground, his consciousness slipping away. He would've been dead from either the fall or the debris that had fallen with him, had he not been caught by another man.

"I'm the Class-S hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner." stated the giant man. "I escaped prison, just to see you."

"Well, well." came another voice, causing the hero to turn and see another man in prison garb like his. "A hero serving time in prison. I took a cue from you and escaped as well. Thanks for that."

"Prisoner #4188. The name's Sonic, right?" PPP asked, causing the ninja to get defensive. "You surprised I know? I check up on all the boys who catch my eye. I'm serving a life sentence because I can't seem to control myself. I see a beautiful man, and I take him."

"Wow." came a voice from inside the debris and smoke, the Sea Folk slowly appearing from within. "Even in my kingdom, that is a punishable offense."

"So, this is the little hussy that's been causing all the trouble?" Puri-Puri Prisoner scowled. "Hang back, Sonic dear. Class-A Rank 11, Sweet Stinger. And Class-A Rank 20, Lightning Max. I fancied both of thoses lovelies~ Then you showed up out of nowhere and RUINED THEM! Now that Genos passed me, I rank lowest in my class. But I'm still Class-S, unlike those two you've defeated." The muscles under his shirt before to shift and bulge as he stared down his opponent. "I'll start off at half power to guage how much _you can take!_ "

With a mighty roar, his muscles increased significantly. They were soon, however, followed by a quiet gasp of horror as he noticed the tattered remains of the sweater he was wearing moments ago.

 _ **"RRRAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU MADE ME RIP THE HAND-KNIT SWEATER MY BOYFRIEND MADE FOR MEEEE!"**_ cried out the homosexual in agony before it shifted to rage. _**"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, YOU BIIIIITCH!"**_

The fish woman merely grinned and licked her teeth at his display.

"Careful~ Lover of men or not, muscles like that could really make a girl hot under the _GILLS!"_

The last word was followed by a powerful sucker-punch to the man's jaw, which was soon returned in kind by the hero.

"Well now." she slurred through her askewed jaw before being struck by a powerful uppercut, sending her flying and twisting in the air. Her aerial trip ended with her landing on her feet and holding her stomach as she gazed up at PPP. "Nishe puncsh!" she praised before her jaw cracked back into place. "For a human."

"And your punch as well, for a fish." PPP replied as he cleared his nostrils of blood.

 _'Puri-Puri Prisoner's acting tough, but I can tell he's hurting.'_ thought Sonic as he watche the fight unfold before smirking. _'So this is what a fight between a Demon level monster and a Class-S Hero looks like? It's almost comical. Neither of them could defeat me.'_

 _'Darn it. That punch was more than I expected!'_ thought the muscular hero as he glared at his opponent. _'Even so, I must not lose to her. I can't have anymore of my boys so savagely destroyed.'_

"I have no choice."

Both Sonic and the monster blinked at his words as he hunched over slightly.

"I'll have to transform."

Before their very eyes, PPP's muscles enlarged to the point that his prison uniform was shredded to pieces, revealing his muscular body to the world.

 _"PURI-PURI PRISONER:_ _ **ANGEL STYLE~**_ _"_

 _'He's naked!'_ Sonic thought as he stared at the scene in wide-eyed shock and horror, which grew as the hero did some posing at his opponent. _'And he's no angel. Nor is he human! Nor do I wanna watch. I'm out!'_

"No one's seen my Angel Style and lived to tell about it, you tramp." PPP boasted.

 _'All the_ more _reason to leave.'_ thought Sonic as he finally turned away.

"Okay. That's a little _too_ much muscle for my tastes." moaned the monster in disappointment.

"Are those...YOUR LAST WORDS?!" yelled PPP as he leapt into the air and struck a pose. The monster blinked as shining wings seemed to appear upon his back for a moment, making him almost look like an angel.

A really, really, _really_ beefy angel.

Finally, the wings disappeared as the hero began his attack.

 **"ANGEL** _ **RUSH!"**_ he roared as he began to assault. The fish woman threw her arms up to defend herself, but was still slightly pushed back as PPP threw a seemingly endless barrage of punches at her, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. The attack lasted for about a full minute before he finally relented and jumped back, giving him a bit of breathing room after his defeat of the monster.

...Or so he thought.

"Are you finally done, human?" came the monster's voice as the dust cleared, revealing her to still be alive and kicking, much to the hero and Sonic's shock. The only damage they could see done were a few large bruises on her forearms, and even those were starting to fade and heal. "Nice combo, for a human." she chuckled, putting the man on edge as he prepared for her counterattack.

It happened so fast, the hero hadn't realized it had happened at all at first. All he could tell was that she had moved, and that his stomach, his right shoulder, and his jaw now felt like they'd been smashed to pieces.

 _"Here me!"_ he heard her speak with authority through his rapidly fading consciousness. _"The objective of a combonation move is to_ finish off _your opponent! Each separate attack_ must _be delivered with intent to_ kill. _LIKE_ _ **THIS!**_ _"_

In a flurry of motion, Puri-Puri Prisoner found himself subjected to a massive barrage of punches that left craters wherever they struck all over the front of his body, which was soon finished with a massive kick that sent him flying skyward, smashing into a skyscraper before vanishing in the distance, leaving his opponent to land gracefully on the ground.

"And _that_ is how a combo is done!" she boasted with a grin.

"Alright. Who are you?!" Sonic demanded.

"I am the Deep Sea Queen!" introduced the monster. "As the leader of the Clan of the Sea Folk, I've decided to enslave humanity and make them my servants." She then gave him a sultry smile. "Will you serve me?~" she asked before her eyes became bloodshot, her smile more savage. _"Or resist me?!"_ Sonic could only chuckle at her words.

"You don't honestly expect to rule to the surface on your own, do you?" the ninja asked with a smile.

"Well, I've yet to meet anyone who can stop me. So, yes." she said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. After all, you're about to find that there's no one stronger than me!" Sonic boasted. "Shame, really. I'd have let you live if you'd shown me the respect I'm due. I'm not a hero, but I'll still kill you."

The Deep Sea Queen merely smirked at his accusations before she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked up and suddenly found herself relaxing.

"Ahhh~ Rain. The only thing I like about the surface." she sighed out before her demeanor suddenly shifted back to savage as she leapt at Sonic. She threw a punch that left a crater in the ground, but missed Sonic completely.

"Too slow!" he yelled from above her head before spinning and slamming the heel of his foot against her face. "WIND BLADE KICK!" He then jumped back away from her after landing his attack. "Pathetic! I see right through your moves, Deep Sea Queen!"

 **GRAAAH!**

 _SNAP!_

"Did you see _that_ coming?!" she laughed as something shot out of her mouth and took a bite at Sonic, ripping the lower half of his prison shirt to pieces. "Careful~ My little moray here has _quite_ the nasty bite!" The moray then proceeded to lunge at Sonic-

 **CHOMP!**

-but was sadly severed when Sonic dove under the attack and slammed Deep Sea Queen's jaw shut.

"Let me make myself clear! There's no way I'd ever lose to you!" Sonic declared as she unleased a barrage of punches at him, which were all easily dodged. "It's useless. You may have power, but you're far too slow. You're never gonna defeat me! Thank you, Deep Sea Queen! Fighting creatures with power such as yours just confirms how strong I really am!" He then attacked in an instant, dozens of strikes scattering the water on her body while his body was already high up in the air above her. "MY MOVES ARE THE FASTEST _AND_ THE STRONGEST!"

The Deep Sea Queen merely smirked up at him, as if she'd just been yelled at by a kid trying to act tough.

"What? Still think you can win?" Sonic asked with a grin as he turned back towards the ground. The smile soon morphed into a look of shock when he saw her speeding towards him from the ground, her grin showing all over her sharp teeth. "She's faster! Stronger too!" he said as he landed on another building a ways away. "Where'd all this power come from?"

He felt a chill run up his spine as a thunderous crash landed behind him. He turned around before staring up at...at...

 _'SHE'S HUGE!'_ he screamed in his head.

And indeed, she _was_ huge. Her body had practically tripled in height. Her muscles were more defined, though not like Puri-Puri-Prisoner's. Her lips stretched back, making her smile seem more sinister looking. Her eyes seemed to glow a deep yellow colors with black sclera. Her breasts looked like each had soaked up a king sized bathtub of water, with her light purple nipples poking out to the point of dislodging the pasties placed upon them. And her butt was threatening to just absorb the now even tinier bikini bottom she was sporting.

 **"One of the things I hate about the surface? The dry air that makes my body shrivel so bad!"** she complained. **"Luckily, it seems I picked a rainy day to take over!"** She then leaned over and glared down at him over her massive tits. **"Still think you're the** _ **fastest**_ **and** _ **strongest, human?"**_

-In another part of City-J-

Saitama, haven't no idea where the monster was at, was walking around aimlessly in the rain.

"I wonder which way they went." he asked himself before noticing another man on a bicycle nearby.

"Hey, aren't you Class-C Rank 2?" the man asked.

"That's right. You a hero?" Saitama asked the man.

-In another part of City-J-

The ground cracked before it erupted open, allowing Beast Queen, Sub Queen, and Mizuki to climb out onto the surface.

"We've arrived." Sub Queen announced.

"Great. Now can you let me out of here?" Mizuki asked, her face looking a little green. "All that bouncing around flipped my stomach a few times."

Beast Queen laughed as the Subterranean Queen broke the cooled magma covering her breasts, allowing Mizuki to stumble away to throw up while she began putting her new armor on. She stopped laughing when she saw two figures jumping through buildings and on rooftops and licked her lips in anticipation.

"I am having fish tonight." she declared with a feral grin as the two figures continued to run.

"My attacks have no effect on her! And I'm lacking in power?!" Sonic asked as he looked back at the Deep Sea Queen, who was chasing him with a smile, as if it was all a game. "I can't beat her unarmed. I have to retreat for now and find a weapon!"

 _SQUISH!_

Sadly, his reflexes weren't good enough to keep up with her full strength. If they were, he'd have been able to avoid her jumping in front of him and slamming him between her breasts.

 _ **"Gotcha~"**_ she cooed as she squished her tits together to crush him.

"Squirm. Wriggle. Kick. Flail." came Sonic's unimpressed voice, causing the Deep Sea Queen to blink before moving her breasts apart, allowing Sonic's prison clothes to flutter away.

 **"What the-? Where'd he go?"**

"You wait right there." Sonic ordered, causing her to look up to see his naked form standing on a taller building. "The next time we meet will be your demise!" he declared before vanishing.

 **"Meh! Forget it."** she shrugged. **"It's no fun picking on weaklings, anyway. I need to find their strongest warriors first. Then I can have my fun after defeating them."**

"Hold it!"

The Deep Sea Queen blinked before looking to see three figures approaching her. The cat and the human were new, but the sight of the Subterranean Queen caused her to break out a joyful smile.

 **"SUBTERRANEAN QUEEN!"** yelled the giant monster woman in delight as she scooped up the smaller monster in question before hugging her between her breasts while spinning in a circle. **"I can't believe it! It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?! What are you doing here?! How are things back-** _ **GYEEP!**_ **"** she yelped at the end when she felt her nipples get pinched, causing her throw the Subterranean Queen off her to massage them. **"You always get grabby when we meet."** she chuckled with a slight blush while the Subterranean Queen took a deep gasp before glaring up at her.

"The only reason I do that everytime we meet is because you nearly keep suffocating me everytime we meet!" Sub Queen yelled as she got to her feet.

"Uh...what's going on?" Beast Queen asked Mizuki a little ways away, leaving the two other monsters to talk.

"I guess they know each other." Mizuki said with a shrug.

 **"So, why are you here?"** Deep Sea Queen asked.

"Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?" Sub Queen asked. "When I heard that the Clan of the Sea Folk were invading, I thought it was your brother. He was next in line."

 **"Oh, he** _ **was**_ **the Deep Sea King...for a while, anyway."** the Deep Sea Queen added the last bit with a smile and a shrug. **"But his reign came to an end when I challenged him after he announced his plans to eradicate all of humanity."**

"Isn't that what monster's usually do?" Mizuki asked, gaining her attention. "I mean, if he wanted to kill all humans, then why'd you stop hi-?"

Her question was cut off when she realized that the Deep Sea Queen was now standing directly in front of her, her face showing a disinterested frown.

 **"Quite simple, human. While the Clan of the Sea Folk has no love for you humans, it doesn't necessarily mean it's wise to simply destroy you. Especially since that would mean destroying a perfectly adequate work force."** Deep Sea Queen explained before suddenly grabbing the hero in her hand and lifting her struggling form in the air. **"And you'd be perfect in the labor division with muscles like that."**

"DROP HER!" Beast Queen roared as she and Sub Queen lunged at her, causing the Deep Sea Queen to release her and jump back. She then leveled a glare on all three of them before turning all of her attention towards the Subterranean Queen.

 **"Why are you defending that human?"** she asked in a carefully neutral tone.

"She's...a disciple of my master." Sub Queen sighed out, not knowing any other way to put it.

 **"Master?"** Deep Sea Queen asked before chuckling to herself while shaking her head. **"Wow. I knew that you were weak, but to lose to a human?"**

"How do you know she lost to a human?" Beast Queen growled.

 **"Simple. Monsters** _ **do not**_ **spare humans. And if she's helping that one, then it's only because her master ordered her too."** Deep Sea Queen answered before her glare intensified. **"And the only creature that would make that kind of order is a** _ **human!**_ **So I ask you now. Are you serving under a human?"**

"What if she is?" Beast Queen asked. The Deep Sea Queen didn't say anything to her question. After all, the way she was cracking her knuckles said all. The Subterranean Queen and Mizuki got out their respective weapons, four new blades for the monster and a baton for the hero, before being stopped by the Beast Queen stepping forward and transforming to her larger, more powerful state.

 **"What? You want to fight me?"** Deep Sea Queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful, Beast Queen." Sub Queen warned. "Remember when I explained that the Sea Folk shrivel a little when they come out of the water? Well, the rain's rehydrated her. She's at her full power!"

"So am I. And besides, this rain's a blessing for me too." Beast Queen said while hungrily licking her lips. "After all, the bigger she is, the more I can eat afterwards."

 **"Oh? Is the little kitty hungry?"** Deep Sea Queen giggled as she squeezed her breasts together. **"Come on, then.** _ **Have a bite~"**_

"Gladly!" Beast Queen roared as she lunged at the smiling Deep Sea Queen.

* * *

The City-J Evactuation Shelter was full of scared inhabitants, each one just wishing the monsters would either leave or be defeated.

"Daddy, are those scary monsters still out there?" a young boy asked his father in a trembling voice.

"Now, now. Don't worry son. We're safe as long as we stay in here." the man assured him with a smile. "And if it comes down to it, I'm sure all of us together could take down a monster or two."

The child's smile was in complete contrast to the frown a nearby man with blonde hair was sporting.

 _'All of us take on a Demon level monster? That's naive.'_ thought the man. _'Most of the monsters were killed by a Class-A hero, sure, but the one in charge has been taking down anyone that stands up to them. Even a Class-S Hero was beaten like they were nothing! If it comes here, what then? I'm only a Class-_ C _Hero, so all I would be able to do is buy time for other heroes to get here. Maybe not even that.'_

Without any warning, what felt like something smacking into the ground shook the evacuation shelter, causing the people inside to start panicking.

"What was that?!"

"Was that the monster?!"

"Oh shit! I don't wanna die!"

Everyone suddenly scattered away from the door when it opened, their screams of horror echoing throughout the building.

For a second or two at most.

"Wait! That's not a fish monster! Or any kind of monster at all!" someone shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked to see that they were right.

"Hey! That's the new Class-S Hero, Genos!"

"No way! It _is_ him!"

"He's come to save us!"

The crowd began to cheer at the cyborg to save them, while he merely scanned the crowd.

 _'It seems the monster has not come here, nor are any of these civilians hurt. Good.'_ he thought before his scanners picked up four certain individuals.

"'Snake Bite Sneck, Jet Nice Girl, Bunbunman, and All Back Man." he listed off. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, four individuals stepped forward.

"Whoa! Look at all these heroes!"

"With so many, there's no way we can lose!"

 _'He's right!'_ thought the blonde haired man, who was called All Back Man. _'Two Class-C's, one Class-B, one Class-A, and one Class-S hero! On our own, we'd probably be done for. But all of us at the same time? That monster won't stand a chance!'_

"Have you all come here to defend these citizens?" Genos asked.

"Yeah." Sneck nodded before gesturing the group of heroes away from the citizens to talk in private. "I don't know if the general public know, but the monster took out a Class-S hero not too long ago. I came here to help the citizens get away in case the monster showed up here."

"I see. And the rest of you?" Genos asked. The only response he got were uneasy or shameful looks.

"We...ran to get away from the monster." Jet Nice Girl sighed. "If the monster could beat a Class-S hero, then what could any of us do against it?"

"I see." was all Genos said before turning and heading for the door. "I will be waiting for the creature outside. Guard the citizens. If the creature gets inside, help them evacuate to another location." With that, he began to walk away...

"Hold it!"

Before being stopped by Sneck calling out to him.

"We may not be as strong as you, but that doesn't mean we can't fight." he stated while straightening his tie. "If you're fighting, then so am I!"

"Same here!" said Bunbunman.

"Ditto!" Jet Nice Girl added.

"I-I'm in as well!" All Back Man shouted.

Genos looked at each of them before turning away again.

"We'll wait for the monster outside." was all he said as he walked towards the exit, the other heroes following him. The sound of the people cheering for them fell silent when the door closed behind them, leaving them to stand in the rain.

Now, all they could do was wait.

-Meanwhile-

 _ **BAAAM!**_

Beast Queen and Deep Sea Queen skid across the asphalt away from each other after their last collision. Both monsters were still standing, but both were bruised and bloody from their fight. Mizuki, fearing for her friend after her encounter with Bang nearly left her crippled, jumped in to help a few moments into the fight. Sadly, that decision ended with her being launched into the wall of a nearby building, embedding her in a crater twice her size. The Subterranean Queen jumped in and, though her armor did help protect her, was thoroughly beaten like a drum. All she could do was watch the fight from the sidelines while Beast Queen continued to fight.

 _'Both of them are strong. Maybe even equally so. But...'_ thought the Subterranean Queen as she watched a smirking Deep Sea Queen's wounds heal before their eyes. _'It's pointless. She's healing herself as fast as she's getting damaged while Beast Queen just keeps getting hurt more and more.'_

 **"What's wrong? I thought you wanted a piece of me."** Deep Sea Queen chuckled as she squeezed her tits together. **"Come on. Have a bite~"**

"SHUT UP!" Beast Queen roared as she rushed at the Deep Sea Queen. _**"LION SLASH: METEOR-"**_

She didn't even get a single swing in before a fist embedded itself into her abdomen, cracking her ribs and having her cough up blood.

 **"Sorry, but I already saw that attack."** Deep Sea Queen said in a bored tone as she let the Beast Queen slump to the ground. She looked at her fallen opponent before walking towards the Subterranean Queen, who could only look up in defiance. **"What's that look for? Still think I can't enslave humanity?"**

"You may be...the strongest of the Sea Folk. You may even be...the strongest monster of all. But you are _not_ strong enough...to defeat _him!_ " she growled. "He'll defeat you...just like he did with all of us."

 **"You actually speak highly about this human you serve."** she said as she knelt down, her face a foot or two from Sub Queen's. **"Why exactly do you say that? Who is he?"**

The Sub Queen took a few more breaths before, to the Deep Sea Queen's puzzlement, smiling up at her.

"Just a guy who's a hero for fun." she replied.

The Deep Sea Queen blinked at her a few times before giving her a deadpanned look and standing to her full height.

 **"Take these weaklings and get out of my sight."** she ordered before walking away to search for the citizens. The Sub Queen complied, knowing that the consequences of them being caught in this state would not go well. **"Now, where are those humans?"** said the Deep sea Queen before jumping away.

-Saitama-

The bald hero was currently wandering around looking for a naked man that ran by, thinking it was a citizen that was late evacuating. He had been given a lift by Mumen Rider, who was the top hero of Class-C, before leaving to help the man he saw. Sadly, he was nowhere in sight, and the hero was now wandering around in the rain.

"Where'd he go?" he asked himself before noticing a ringing cell phone on the ground. "Wonder who dropped this." he said as he picked it up. "Maybe someone calling to tell whoever there were to hide from the monster?" he wondered as he answered the call.

 _"Mumen Rider! Come in!"_ came a panicked voice on the other end. _"What's your location? This is beyond what you can handle! The monster even took out a Class-_ S _hero! We need to assemble a subjugation squad, and fast!"_

"A Class-S hero was defeated?" Saitama asked.

 _"Who is this?! Where's Mumen Rider?! What's going on?!"_ the man on the other end frantically asked.

"Wait. Is this the Hero Association?"

 _"Yes! And who are you?!_ Put on the owner of that cell phone, RIGHT NOW!" demanded the man.

"This is the hero, Saitama." responded the bald hero.

 _"Saitama?"_ the man asked, as if to be sure he heard right, all while Saitama gained a serious look on his face.

"Where'd the monster?" he asked.

-Hero Association Headquarters, Monitoring Room-

"You're Class-C, Rank 2. Are you sure you wish to fight the monster? It's been classified as a Demon level threat." asked the Bearded Worker.

 _"Yeah. Hurry it up. It's raining."_ said Saitama.

 _'He burst through every record during the fitness exam, and even worked with a few Class-S heroes to destroy that meteor. But because he came out of nowhere, people are calling him a fake. Any other Class-C hero I'd stop...'_ the man thought before turning to his colleague, the Bespectacled Worker.

"Let him go. This may be our chance to see how strong he _really_ is."

The man was silent before turning back to the phone call.

"Saitama! Here's the location, head there immediately!"


	20. Clan of the Sea Folk! Part 2

A/N: The description that F-ckthesystem125 and IcySnowSage are using for the Deep Sea Queen is from an artist called Dr. Bug. Credit is to go to them.

* * *

Five heroes stood outside in the rain as they awaited the arrival of the Demon level monster.

Class-S: Genos.

Class-A: Sneck.

Class-B: Jet Nice Girl.

Class-C: Bunbunman and All Back Man.

The two from Class-C were visibly nervous, Jet Nice Girl was running a self-diagnostic to make sure she was at 100%, Sneck was tense, and Genos had his weapons primed. He tensed as well when his scanners picked something up.

"It is here." he said in a low tone, setting the rest of them on edge. They nearly jumped when a cloud of dust kicked up in the distance in front of them.

 **"So many have come to greet me? I feel honored!"** came a female voice as a rather large figure walked out of the dust cloud. Most of the heroes remained at the ready, though some couldn't fight the blush creeping up their faces. After all, monster or not, it would be hard not to blush at a giant, practically naked woman walking towards them. Some of them shook their heads before readopting their battle stances as the monster stopped before them all.

"You are one of the Sea Folk. Correct?" Genos said, his voice holding no emotion.

 **"That's right. And you are-"**

"Here to eradicate you!" Genos interrupted before suddenly rocketing forward. Next thing the Deep Sea Queen knew was a massive force slamming into her face, followed by a searing hot pain as her body was enveloped in flames. Flames which blasted her away while also leaving a path of scorched land behind.

"Holy crap!" All Back Man muttered in awe. "So that's the difference between us and Class-S."

"I'm just glad he's on our side side." Jet Nice Girl commented.

"Was that the last of them?" Genos asked the four of them.

"Yeah. She was the last." Sneck confirmed.

"We should let the citizens know that they're safe to come out of the shelter now." Bunbunman suggested, earning a nod from the others.

"Yes. That would be-"

"BASTARD!"

 _ **CRACK!**_

The other heroes gaped for a moment as they tried to register what they'd just seen. One moment, Genos was speaking. The next found him being punched, sending him crashing through the evacuation shelter.

 _"That hurt!"_ a familiar voice rumbled murderously, causing the heroes to fumble back in shock and fear.

"N...No w-" was all All Back Man got out before he and Bunbunman were slammed together, knocking them both out and leaving them a broken heap. The sound of metal and wires being ripped apart mixed with screaming as Jet Nice Girl's cyborg body was violently ripped in half, letting bodily fluid and oil spill onto the ground. Sneck managed to dodge the first punch thrown at him, but the follow-up spinning elbow sent him through a lamp post and out cold.

 _"I know I said I wanted to enslave humanity."_ Deep Sea Queen snarled. Her body had been shrunk by the massive amount of heat from Genos' attack. The side of her face that Genos punched showing a hole, exposing her teeth inside. _"But I think I'll make an exception with that little asshole!"_

-Shelter-

People stared in horror at the sight of Genos struggling to stand after being blindsided by the monster. His body was sparking in places, half his face was gone, revealing the metal underneath, and his movements were sluggish. His head jerked up when the citizens yelped in fear as the Deep Sea Queen walked towards Genos, her face showing no trace of damage at all.

"Those of you who can walk, leave the shelter now!" he called out to the citizens. "I do not know if I can win! Run while I keep her busy!"

None of them hesitated as they rushed for the exit, leaving Genos to fight the Deep Sea Queen one-on-one.

"They didn't need to run." she said before rushing at him. _"BECAUSE THE ONLY ONE I'M THRASHING IS YOU!"_

Genos charged his thrusters and launched himself at her, a kick colliding with her face at the same moment her punch smashed into his face. After that was just a blur of punches being thrown and blocked as the two faced off. The fight tipped in Genos's favor when one of his punches knocked her back, allowing him to smash her through the roof with an uppercut, followed by a stream of fire engulfing her.

"GYAAAH!" she yelled before flexing her muscles and dispelling the flames. She looked up when she heard Genos speak above her.

"LIGHTNING EYE!" he shouted, a bright light emitting from his working eye.

"AHHH! I CAN'T SEE!" the Deep Sea Queen shrieked before an axe kick sent her plummeting towards the roof of the evacuation shelter, her body stuck in place as Genos descended towards her.

 **"MACHINE GUN** _ **BLOWS!**_ **"** roared the cyborg as he unleashed a flurry of high-speed punches upon her body, sending them both through the roof and inside the building.

"What's with humans and combo attacks?" Deep Sea Queen wondered aloud, not a care in the world of her body being mercilessly pummeled. The two crashed into the middle of the crowd of people, who scattered when the roof collapsed, as the two seemed to be in a deadlock.

"I...I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT IT!" yelled a retreating young girl.

 _"QUIET BRAT!"_ snapped the monster as she hocked an acid loogie towards the girl. The girl watched in horror as it came near her, but was suddenly blocked by Genos acting as a shield. The Deep Sea Queen blinked as the acid ate away at his clothes before approaching with a smirk. "Quite noble of you, even with the fact that that was only a warning shot." she chuckled before noticing something about Genos's body. Something...familiar. "That metal." she muttered to herself as more of Genos's body was revealed before bowing her head. The citizens were all watching her as she merely stood there like a statue.

 _'I must ask the Subterranean Queen for more of this metal later.'_ Genos thought as he looked down at the parts of his body not being melted away by the acid. He slowly turned his body around to face the Deep Sea Queen with whatever strength and functionality he had left before noticing her form trembling. _'Is she trembling from exhaustion, or-'_

"Heh...hehehe..."

Genos' thoughts were cut off when he saw the Deep Sea Queen suddenly hunch over, the sounds coming from her growing with each passing second.

"Hehehehe...HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled, tears streaming out of her eyes as she just kept on laughing. Everyone just watched as the Deep Sea Queen laughed and laughed and laughed, her hands covering her face.

The laughing stopped when she quickly reached down, grabbed both of the cyborgs arms, and slammed her knee into his chest. The action not only ripped his arms off, but sent his body flying into the wall. She dropped the arms and rushed him, sending him and much of the surrounding wall flying outside, where it now all lay in a heap of debris.

"I know that metal." she said as she jumped out into the rain and slowly walked towards her downed opponent. "I've seen it many times whenever the Sea Folk and Subterraneans meet. There's no way that a human could get their hands on them so easily. The only way would be for them to _willingly_ give it to you. And that could only mean one thing." She now stood over his broken body, a snarl on her lips as she glared down at him. "You're the one that did it. The one who defeated my friend and forced her to be your slave!"

Genos turned his gaze up at her as he struggled to get up to fight, his body refusing to function how he wanted it to at the moment. She returned his gaze with an unimpressed look.

"If you had simply killed her, that would've been fine." she sighed before her hands clenched into fists. "But making her your servant is unforgivable!" A sinister grin spread across her face as she placed her foot on the cyborg's head. "I already gave her a beating for trying to protect the humans, but I won't see her as anyone's slave. So-"

 _"JUSTICE CRASH!"_

The Deep Sea Queen merely blinked when she felt something hit her back before looking over her shoulder, an annoyed huff escaping her lips at being interrupted from killing her opponent.

"The bicyclist for Justice, Mumen Rider is here!" yelled the Hero.

 _'The top hero of Class-C?'_ Genos thought before he tried to warn him. "No...do not..." The hero, however, roared as he lunged at her.

"This is gonna be dull." she said before catching his fist. The man struggled to get his fist free before being kicked away, sending him skidding across the ground a good distance away. She looked down at the sleeve left in her hand for a moment before throwing it aside and turning back to Genos.

"Now that _that_ little distraction's been dealt with, I can get back to killing you." she said before hearing footsteps approach.

"Justice... _TACKLE!_ " Mumen Rider yelled as she rammed his body into her, doing his best to push her down. Sadly, his actions only did two things.

One: It put him with striking range of her attacks.

Two: It put his head _right between her boobs._

"Hmm." she rumbled with a blush and a glare. Letting her tits touch someone's head was one thing. But somebody touching them, their head being squished and squirming between them, _without_ her permission? Not a chance! Her body began to grow as she began to reabsorb the water around her, her frown morphing into an angered sneer.

"...No one expects much..." Mumen Rider began before being flung away by the monster woman. "...n-not...from me..." he continued as he struggled to get back on his feet. "They think a Class-C hero...won't be much help..." He slumped back down, blood dripping from his lips as he spoke. "I know that better than anyone! I'm not good enough...for Class-B...I'm took weak! I know that! I know that I have...no chance of beating you! No one has to tell me...ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

 **"So why fight me?"** asked a fully hydrated Deep Sea Queen. **"Is it pride? Or stubborness?"**

"I fight...because it's the right thing to do." he answered as he finally got to his feet. "IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING! IT'S ABOUT ME, _TAKING YOU ON RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"_ he roared out. The citizens, having been listening to his words the whole time, felt tears form in their eyes as they watched the whole spectacle.

 **"I admire your will, but that won't save you."** she responded with a respective smile as she prepared to strike again.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

Both hero and monster listened as a young child's voice shouted from the evacuation shelter.

"MUMEN RIDER! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE THE CYCLIST FOR JUSTICE! YOU CAN BEAT HER!"

Mumen Rider felt his lip quiver at the sound of the child encouraging him to win.

"BEAT THAT WEIRD MONSTER! BEAT HER! _I BELIEVE IN YOU!"_ the child screamed. Silence for a moment. Then...

"THAT'S RIGHT! BEAT HER!"

"FIGHT, MUMEN RIDER!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

The whole shelter was cheering for him, each of them placing their hopes on his shoulders.

"Hnnnn...GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" roared Mumen Rider as he charged at her, putting everything he had into one shot.

 _ **POW!**_

The cheering ceased as the crowd watched with pale expressions as their final hope was crushed, their hero being swatted through the air like an insignificant bug.

 **"Valiant, but futile~!"** she giggled before she saw him be caught by another.

"Nice fight, man. Should be proud of yourself." Saitama praised the unconscious hero with a smile as he gently set him on the ground.

 **"Hmm? Another's stepped up to try and stop me?"** the Deep Sea Queen asked. Saitama didn't register her question as he noticed Genos lying in a broken heap nearby.

"WHOA! HEY GENOS! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" the bald hero yelped in a rare moment of panic.

"...mas...ter..." the cyborg got out, causing Saitama to sigh in relief.

"Good. Hang on a second." the bald hero ordered as he stood back on his feet. "I've gotta pound this Sea Freak, or whatever she's called."

 **"I HEARD THAT!"** she yelled as she appeared behind him and smashed her fist against his skull so hard the rain stopped falling for a moment. Saitama did nothing as his head smoked before shooting an annoyed glare over his shoulder. **"Well, that's new. You're still on your feet after one of my punches. You're clearly a lot stronger than all those other surface dwellers I've faced."**

"Actually, your punch didn't have any power behind it at all." Saitama rebuttled, causing her to growl at him.

While they spoke, the people inside the shelter were having their own conversation.

"Who is that? A hero?"

"That head. I know him. He's a Class-C Rookie."

"Class-C? For real?"

"So we're still gonna get killed? Just _perfect!"_

"But...that punch didn't hurt him at all."

"That's crazy. You saw how many heroes got blown away by that thing's punches."

As the citizens spoke, the Deep Sea Queen, in both respect of Saitama's ability to stay standing after one of her punches _and_ irritation that he said she was weak, began to do what many others would do: Monologue about their victory-to-be.

 **"I am the Deep Sea Queen, ruler of the seas! For years, you humans have treated the ocean as your personal dumping ground for your garbage, littering the sea floor with your wastes. The streets. The homes. My family's palace! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISGUSTING IT IS TO WAKE UP ONE MORNING AND FIND GARBAGE LITTERING THE ROYAL CORAL GARDEN?! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT BULK OF THE GARBAGE FOR THE LAST FEW YEARS HAVE MAIN BEEN** _ **BLOODIED MONSTER CORPSES!**_ **"** she ranted while running her claws down her face, the nails digging into her flesh and healing moments later.

"Um...whoops? That's...probably my fault." Saitama said, a sweatdrop blending in with the rain. All Deep Sea Queen could do was release her tension in one explosive sigh.

 **"You're not the whole problem. Just one tiny part of it."** she grumbled before glaring back down at him. **"In any case, you humans should be glad that I decided to enslave you all instead of outright killing you, like my brother wanted to do. Can't force you thoughtless humans to clean up the ocean floor if you're all dead."**

"Well, I'm glad you're not trying to kill everyone. Still, I can't just let you enslave humanity." Saitama told her.

 **"You may have been able to stay on your feet after one of my punches, but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me."** she boasted. **"My people have always been superior to you humans since the beginning-"**

"Can we get to the fighting already?" Saitama sighed while cleaning his ear. "It's raining, and I wanna go home."

Okay. _Now she was pissed!_

 _ **"RRRAAAAAAGHHHH!"**_ she roared as she swung her fist at Saitama, ready to take his head off. Too bad she was in over her head. Before anyone knew what had happened...

 **POOOOW!**

Everything just stopped. The Deep Sea Queen's attack. The people watched. The _rain._ All of it. Then, movement. The Deep Sea Queen fell to her knees as she reached her arms at the gaping hole that was once her stomach, her eyes that had popped out danging from their sockets twitching to try and look at him.

 **"w...w...who...a..are...y...y...you?"** she wheezed out, the pain and shock making it hard to speak. Her mind went blank at his answer.

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun."

"..."

 _THUD!_

Cheers erupted from the shelter as the Deep Sea Queen finally fell, signalling the end of the fight.

 _'Well, that was lame.'_ Saitama thought. _'Kinda got my hopes up.'_

"ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE PUNCH! ONE PUNCH! JUST ONE!" someone cheered, causing Genos to give a small smile at hearing his master being praised.

"IS HE REALLY CLASS-C?!"

"NO WAY! HE'S TOO STRONG!"

"Or maybe...it's because the monster wasn't really all that tough." said a skeptical man with a smile, gaining everyone's attention.

"No way! You saw how many heroes it took out." a man denied.

"Whatever. That just means all those other heroes were a bunch of weaklings." the skeptic said.

"Well, maybe. When he took down that thing, it didn't look _that_ tough." another hesistantly agreed.

"After all, a Class- _C_ hero took it out with a single punch. What's that say about the heroes it beat? They may call themselves Class-A or Class-S, but it seems that their titles don't mean a thing!" the skeptic continued with a chuckle.

"Stop that! Those guys risked their lives for us!" another man yelled in anger.

"'Risked their lives?' Come on, anyone can do that. But a Hero _has_ to defeat monsters. Meh, guess it all worked out in the end, so whatever." he scoffed before gesturing to the fallen heroes outside. "But I still find it a little annoying when people who are really just average joes try to save you. If you're gonna call yourself a hero-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SMUG PUNK!" roared a man as he grabbed the skeptic by the collar of his shirt, his other fist reared back to slug.

"Relax! Why are you getting angry at me?!" the skeptic asked with a nervous smile as sweat coated his face. "The Hero Association is funded from _our_ donations! As long as we pay for it, those clowns had _better_ protect us! The fact of the matter is that bald guy pretty much took care of it all by himself! So in the end, all those other guys died for _nothing!_ Anyone can come up with a way to buy a little extra time! When you get right down to it, those 'Heroes' didn't do anything heroic _at all!"_

"I said shut up!" the man growled.

"We were all saved. Just leave it at that."

"Yeah."

The crowd would've continued their little back and forth if not for the sound that hit their ears, silencing them all.

"...heh...hehehehe...HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Everyone turned to Saitama, his back still to them as he spoke in a loud voice.

"Today's my lucky day!" he said. "The other heroes wore the monster down, so beating it was child's play! A piece of cake!"

Genos gasped as his master's words hit his ears, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Good thing I was late! I barely did anything, and now _I_ get to take all the credit! HEY!" Saitama called out over his shoulder at the citizens. "Go spread the word about this! I'm the one who beat the monster! IT WAS ME! IF ANYBODY SAYS THE ONLY REASON I WON IS BECAUSE I GOT HERE LATE, _I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"What's he talking about?"

"The monster was already weak?"

"Hang on a second. That's Saitama!"

"Saitama?"

"Ever heard of him? He's a hero from City-Z that everyone calls a cheat!"

"A cheat?! Really?!"

"I've heard of him! He came out of nowhere and climbed the ranks super fast!"

"They also say that he's got dirt on other heroes to force them to be his underlings or something like that!"

"Sounds pretty fishy."

"Hey guys!" Saitama called back up to them with a smile. "Mind watching over the fallen heroes for me? Can't cash in on their work if they die. Am I right?"

That set the crowd off as they began to simultaneously praise the other heroes and curse Saitama's name, leaving the bald hero to stare up at the sun shining through the parting clouds.

"Hey. It stopped raining." he said with a smile before gently picking up Genos. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up."

"Master." Genos whispered silently so that no one else could hear. "Captain Mizuki, the Subterranean Queen, and the Beast Queen are still in the city." he informed the bald hero. "They traveled underground and are nearby. The Deep Sea Queen...mentioned the Subterranean Queen."

"Oh? Alright then." Saitama said as he began walking in the direction Genos pointed out, leaving the crowd to keep yelling at him. They ignored them and continued onwards deep into the city before finally noticing three figures walking towards a hole in the ground. "Hey." he called out, gaining their attention.

"Master! GENOS?!" Mizuki called back, first in joy, then in horror.

"Seems the Deep Sea Queen...did a number on you." Beast Queen grunted.

"Judging by that shockwave earlier, plus the lack of rain, I'm guessing you won?" Sub Queen asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Really thought she'd be tougher with how strong everyone was calling her." Saitama said, disappointment in his voice.

"As much as I want to know what happened, we need to get out of here before any other humans show up." Sub Queen warned. The others all nodded before entering the tunnel and heading home.

-Later at Hero Association HQ-

Many high ups of the H.A. were discussing the recent battle of the Clan of the Sea Folk. They weren't happy with the end result because of the rumors, but they had no choice.

"For his victory over the Deep Sea Queen, Saitama will be promoted to Rank 1 of Class-C." said an executive. "We will need to set up an interview and call him in to see if he'd be interested in rising up to Class-B."

"It's appalling that a hero would do something like this." another sighed in frustation. "Taking credit for another hero's work."

"Still, there may be some truths to his ability to defeat it when other heroes couldn't. Such as the rumors of having two higher ranked heroes being his disciples."

"And let's not forget how he burst through every record on the fitness exam."

Other mutterings and nodding went around the room before one of their phones went off. The others watched as they answered the phone with a "Hello.", wondering who it was. They jumped when he suddenly shot to his feet, slamming his fist against the table in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DEEP SEA QUEEN IS ON THE LOOSE?!"

-Monitoring Room-

The room was going off with alarms as the workers inside scrambled to get a handle on the situation.

"We recieved an emergency broadcast from the team transporting her corpse!" a worker said in a panicked voice. "It seems she woke up and ran off on the way here to be disposed of!"

 _"HOW COULD SHE STILL BE ALIVE?! SHE WAS REPORTED TO HAVE A MASSIVE HOLE IN HER!"_ the executive yelled.

"W-Well sir, the team transporting her reports that the hole was closing up before she disappeared. They tried to follow, but quickly lost her trail!" the poor worker got out.

-Meeting Room-

"WELL FIND IT! NOW!" the executive yelled before hanging up his phone.

"This is not good. That creature was able to defeat two Class-S Heroes! And now it's out there somewhere!"

"Let us hope that it'll be too weak to fight whoever it encounters."

-Deep Sea Queen-

The Deep Sea Queen was staggering as her body continued to heal. She threw up another glob of blood as she moved through the area, making sure to stay out of sight of anyone she sensed nearby.

"I don't...believe it." she gasped out, images of Saitama punching a hole through her stomach haunting her as she moved. "A human possessing that much power?! It's unheard of!" She stopped to take a rest and let her body finish healing up, the hole nearly gone after a few hours of healing. "At least now I understand how the Subterranean Queen lost." She growled as she prepared to curse the bald hero...but found her trembling to be from fear instead of rage. "Fuck...FUUUUUCK!" she roared as she slammed her fist into the ground. She didn't move an inch as the images played in her head. She gripped her head in an attempt to dispel the images before her eyes shot open and she glared over her shoulder. "Who's there?!" she demanded.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you." said a cool female voice. Deep Sea Queen watched a monster woman approached, a smile on her face and a short sword in her arms. She wore a tight latex bra and skimpy bottom, revealing most of her body to the world. Her skin was smooth with spots all over. Her hair was long and wild. Her long, pointed ears had hooped earrings dangling near the bottom. Clawwed hands and spiked heels that seemed to be melded with her body. A long tail above her ass with spikes at the top. And finally, two long horns sticking out of her forehead a little above her eyes. "Just thought I'd say hello to a fellow monster."

"Hello." she greeted as she stood to her full height. "I am the Deep Sea Queen, ruler of the Clan of the Sea Folk."

"Newtina." said the woman before noticing DSQ's stomach. "Got in a fight recently?" Newtina expected a lot of reactions, but not the reaction DSQ gave. Her scales grew pale, her eyes widened in fear, and her breathing got all funny.

"Fight? No. That wasn't a fight. That wasn't even a scrape." she muttered, her body trembling again. "So many others fell before me. But he... _he..._ "

"Let me guess. Thought you were a God level threat before having your ass handed to you?" Newtina chuckled. "I've been there before." she chuckled before getting an idea. "Hey! Why not come with me?"

"Come with you? Where?" asked the Deep Sea Queen.

"There's this rumor about monsters gathering in the abandoned district of City-Z. I bet they'll be other monsters like us there." Her hand clenched into a fist as she continued. "What we failed to do solo, we can achieve in numbers! How about it?"

"If it means never running into that... _creature_ again, then yes." Deep Sea Queen nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Newtina shouted as they began their trek to City-Z, neither expecting the changes about to happen to their lives.


	21. Clan of the Sea Folk! Aftermath

A/N: Before you begin, I'd like to give a shout out to IcySnowSage and All Hail Lord Megatron for their Star Vs. The Forces of Evil fanfic called Burden of the Mighty. Also, Newtina is the name we gave to that female monster in chapter 97 of the manga. That is all.

* * *

Dr. Kuseno was working hard to repair and replace Genos's damaged and destroyed parts. He had been worried when the recovery drones had brought him back in such a state. Bits and pieces melted by acid. And what hadn't been melted had been torn from him, like both his arms, as the cyborg had claimed when asked. He jotted down some notes on his computer while running a diagnostic check on Genos, a thoughtful hum escaping his lips.

"While I'm glad to know more about how strong this new material is, I wish it didn't have to come from after you've nearly being destroyed." the old doctor sighed. "At this rate, I'm going to need more from this source of yours to allow for continued upgrades." He waited for the young cyborg to say something, only to be met with silence. He turned to Genos to see a solemn look on his face. "Genos?" he spoke up, garnering the cyborg's attention. "You've been strangely quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"I am...conflicted, doctor." Genos said. "My master turned the people against him to keep them from doubting the other heroes. He even asked them to take care of the other heroes so he could take their credit later on."

"I see." Kuseno mused. "Perhaps he only cares about saving people, not reputation."

"I will not interfere with his choice, but I find it a little sad. If not for that one voice of doubt, my master would not have done such a thing, and would have the respect he deserves." Genos sighed.

"Perhaps that is what a true hero is. One who only wishes to do a good deed." Kuseno guessed with a smile. Genos's eyes widened at Kuseno's words, wondering if that was what his master was truly like.

 _'I must remember to write that down later!'_

-Meanwhile-

"Hoo boy. You're a mess." said a doctor as he was looking over the wreck that was Jet Nice Girl, who was being kept alive via many tubes inside the Hero Association Hospital. "Both your organic and inorganic parts are in need of serious repair. I'll call the ones who turned you into a cyborg for assistance, but it's gonna be a while before we can discharge you."

"I...understand." she grunted, the act of speaking those words looking to be quite painful. All she could do now was stare at the ceiling and think. Think about her fight with the Deep Sea Queen. About her being ripped apart by the monster. And _especially_ about what she had heard as she lay on the ground, her circuitry keeping her conscious as it sent out a distress signal.

The other heroes going down.

Sounds coming from inside the shelter that sounded like fighting.

A hole being blown through the wall in the shelter.

Genos about to be killed.

Mumen Rider standing up to the Deep Sea Queen.

The Class-C hero's speech.

An unknown hero taking down the Deep Sea Queen with a stupidly powerful punch.

Someone saying how titles don't mean anything to heroes.

The unknown hero claiming he came late and took the credit.

And finally...

 _"Master. Captain Mizuki, the Subterranean Queen, and the Beast Queen are still in the city. They traveled underground and are nearby. The Deep Sea Queen...mentioned the Subterranean Queen."_

"They mentioned monster names." she whispered to herself. "Why?"

"Did you say something?" the doctor asked.

"I said I need to look up a hero when I get repaired." she said out loud.

-The Next Day-

The world was abuzz with the news of the Deep Sea Queen's defeat at the hand of an unknown hero, with many different people had different reactions to it.

-Mizuki-

"Captain Mizuki! Please get back in bed! You're still injured!" a nurse pleaded.

"No time for rest! Gotta train!" Mizuki grunted as she continued doing squats.

After the battle, Captain Mizuki had passed out due to her injuries and was delivered, discreetly, to the hospital by one of the Subterranean Queen's subjects. She hadn't known how she got their, but that didn't matter when the events of yesterday came to mind.

She and her friends being beaten like little ragdolls by the Deep Sea Queen.

When that flashed through her mind, the first thing she wanted to do was check on them, but that proved very difficult with how her _everything_ ached. She sighed and decided to rest until her injuries-

 _"Even when I was spitting up blood, I toughed it out!"_

Her eyes widened as she remembered Saitama telling her about his training days when she had asked. How he said his legs wanted to give out when he did squats. How his arms made weird clicking sounds when he did push-ups. _How he never gave in no matter how tired or hurt he was!_

She scowled at her moment of weakness before jumping out of the hospital bed and began to do her daily training. She dropped to the floor, did one push-up...and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

 _'Arms...feel like...broken glass!'_ she mentally whimpered as she lay on the floor.

 _"Even when my arms made weird clicking sounds, I still did push-ups!"_

"...Two...Three...Four..." she grunted as she fought through the pain and continued to do push-ups, her arms throbbing the whole time.

 _'It hurts, but so what?!'_ she thought as she went on, her pained grimace morphing into a steely determination. _'Master Saitama did this all the time. He started at nothing, and became so strong. I won't let him down! No matter the pain,_ I will push through it and become stronger!'

Her eyes hardened as a strange shine came to them for a moment as she kept training, even with the Hero Association Hospital Staff trying to get her to stop. Finally, after her 100 sets, the doctor in charge put his foot down.

"Captain Mizuki! If you don't stop this nonsense, we'll have no choice but to strap you to the bed!" he threatened. She merely pouted before grinning at them. "What are you-" the doctor began before she suddenly sped past him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO CAN DO! I'VE STILL GOT MY RUN TO DO!" she yelled back before she shoved her way past the doors.

"Why are heroes so bad at listening to their doctors?!" the doctor yelled in frustration as he threw his clipboard on the ground.

-Tank-Top Army-

The Tank-Top Army were listening to the two bigot brothers as they laughed about being right about Saitama being a credit stealing fraud.

"That guy's finished!" Tank-Top Tiger guffawed as he looked at the newspaper.

"It's his fault for cheating anyway! I bet the Hero Association's gonna strip him of his Hero title after this!" TT Black Hole grinned.

Others in the TT Army were nodding in agreement, thinking that Saitama was indeed a credit stealer. Hard to deny when people claimed to have heard him say that himself.

"Hey." Tank-Top Mask asked as he fanned himself. "What about Captain Mizuki? If she's his disciple, won't her reputation tank or something?"

"Oh crap! You're right!" Tank-Top Al Dente yelled in panic through his pasta. "What do we do?!"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Tank-Top Girl as she headed for the door.

"Why?" Tank-Top Vegetarian scoffed. "If she was dumb enough to turn us down for that faker, it's her own fault." His words were ignored as she stepped out and make a beeline for the train station. "What's with her?"

"If you have time to gripe about this hero, you have time to train." Tank-Top Master said as he continued doing squats.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright. Your systems are all repaired and fully functional." said a man as he finished his diagnostic run on Jet Nice Girl's body.

"Good." she said as she got off the table and made for the door of the hospital.

"Wait! I've been working on some upgrades, and-"

"Later. I have somewhere to be at the moment." she interrupted before leaving and heading for the train station. "Time to get some answers."

In another city, a certain Class-S hero was lazing about in her home and was flipping through the TV for anything good to watch with her breakfast.

"Boring...boring...dull...trash...boring...ugh! Why is there nothing ever good on?!" Tatsumaki complained before sighing and turning off the TV. She then used her powers to hold the paper before her, hoping that there was _something_ worth reading there. The first thing she saw an image of a dead monster, it's eyes popped out of it's sockets. "'Unknown Hero Snatches Victory.'" she read aloud. She read through it as she enjoyed her eggs before finishing both up. "So some random newbie from City-Z took the credit after a bunch of other heroes wore it down, huh? Pathetic." She stretched and got into her usual clothing and was about to fly out the door...before stopping at the doorway. "Wait a second...isn't City-Z supposed to be where that hero one of Fubuki's underlings mentioned lives?" She mulled the thought over before blinking as another thought came to her. "If he's a fraud...then could he have been waiting for Fubuki and her dumb friends to weaken that fan monster to kill it for himself?" She scowled before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. She heard it ring twice before the line connected.

 _"Hello?"_ came her sister's voice on the other end.

"Hey sis." Tatsumaki said.

 _"Oh...hi."_ she heard her sister grumble. _"Calling to tell me to quit being a hero..._ again? _Or are you gonna tell me to abandon subordinates..._ again? _"_

"While I would like that to happen, I'm calling for something else." Tatsumaki huffed, wondering where he little sister had the gall to speak to her like this.

 _"Oh? This is new."_ she heard her sister say in surprise. _"And that something else is...?"_

"You hear about that Hero from City-Z they call a fraud?" asked the esper.

 _"How can I not? It's all over the paper. My group wasn't even mentioned_ anywhere _in the paper, despite our recent victory!"_ she heard Fubuki rant. Rolling her eyes, she continued.

"Well, one of your dumb friends, some weakling with glasses, said that a hero showed up and destroyed that fan monster you all encountered." Tatsumaki explained.

 _"Glasses left our group."_ Fubuki grumbled before continuing in a more shocked tone. _"Wait! Fan monster? But didn't you destroy it?!"_

"Apparently the thing put itself back together after we left. That weakling said some Class-C hero from City-Z came in and destroyed it like it was nothing." Tatsumaki went on. "I'm calling to say that if you see that hero while doing hero work, tell me."

 _"Um...okay? Why?"_ Fubuki asked, confusion in her tone. Tatsumaki's only response was for her power to flare, a green glow surrounding her form.

"Because if there's a hero waiting for you to be in over your head before they do anything, I'm gonna have a little talk with them." she growled before hanging up.

-Tank-Top Girl-

The Class-B Hero was standing on the train as it made several stops on it's way towards City-Z. The ride over gave her some time to think.

 _'What am I going to say to Captain Mizuki about that master of hers? I mean, she's had to have heard the news about him stealing the credit. But she was adamant about training under him. How can I convince her to leave him? And there's also the fact that she's said that the new Class-S Hero, Genos, was also training under the same master.'_ She rubbed her head as she felt a headache coming on.

"I don't know what to do." she muttered as the train came to a halt at the nearest station. She watched as peopled walked out and in the train before the doors closed and left for it's next stop. "Just a few more stops until City-Z."

"You're heading to City-Z as well?"

The only female member of the Tank-Topper Army looked up to see a certain female cyborg looking at her while standing next to her.

"Oh! You're Jet Nice Girl." Tank-Top Girl said.

"That's right." nodded the cyborg. "You said you were heading for City-Z?"

Tank-Top Girl's expression hardened at the question.

"That's right. I'm going to try and convince Captain Mizuki to leave that Class-C hero since he himself said he was a credit stealer." TT Girl explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm heading that way as well." JNG answered, her gaze shifting to look out the window at the passing city. "I've got some questions to ask them about certain...acquaintances that they know of."

"Acquaintances? Such as?" Tank-Top girl asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Best not to say for now, just in case I'm wrong." Jet Nice Girl deflected. TT Girl blinked at the answer, but let it drop as the train continued onwards.

-City-Z, Bang's Dojo-

"I'll see you tomorrow, Master Bang!" Midori said with a bow and wave of her hand, her body clothed to hide her appearance from the world.

"See you tomorrow, Midori." Bang chuckled as he and Charanko saw her off. The two of them went back inside the Dojo, leaving the monster woman to walk back towards the apartments by herself. The moment she got to the bottom step, she let out a long tired sigh.

"Hooooly crap! Everything _hurts!"_ she whined, her muscles throbbing after a day of training. She wanted to learn martial arts, but she didn't think that it would be this difficult. "I thought I'd be able to start learning all those cool moves already! Can't believe he has me doing chores! Plus, no use of my hair?! What's with that?! Ugh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She sighed and continued to walk through the streets of City-Z in silence, watching as the people went by living their lives. She spotted a couple walking, laughing and smiling while holding hands. For a moment, merely a few seconds, she saw herself and Saitama walking like that. She then chuckled to herself and kept walking. "Like that'd ever happen." Despite her denial, she couldn't help but slowly clench her hands together, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Hey there."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see a man approaching her. She immediately deadpanned at the man's appearance. Ripped jeans. Greasy hair. Punk jacket. A cigarette hanging out a pair of smirking lips.

 _'Oh great. If this guy ain't a sleazebag, I'll eat my own hair.'_ she thought as the man approached.

"How's it hangin' babe?" the man chuckled, his eyes slowly trailing her up and down. "Whatcha doin' out here by your lonesome?"

"Walking." was all she said as she kept walking, a scowl forming under her cap as the man walked beside her.

"If you're out for a walk, why don't I join you?" the man said, his smile still in place.

"I'm actually heading home." she said.

"Why don't I escort you there?" the punk grinned. His grin stayed in place when she stopped and stared up at him, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"I already have someone I like." she growled, her hands clenched into fists.

-Saitama-

 _"ACHOO!"_ the bald hero suddenly sneezed, nearly dropping the packaged seafood he was holding in the supermarket. "Did the pepper spring a leak in here?" he asked as he checked his grocery bags.

-Midori-

"Besides." she said as she started walking past him. "You're not my type."

"Is that so?" the punk said. "Well."

 _SMACK!_

Midori froze as the man slapped her ass.

"You're definitely _my_ type!" he laughed, hand still raised post-slap.

 _That_ did it.

"PERVERTED PIG!"

The man's body folded around the fist Midori launched into his gut, sending him flying a few feet back. The punk just laid there coughing as he tried to get his bearings back.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Midori looked around to see a crowd starting to form. She'd have been worried, but she was a _little_ too angry to care.

"You...bitch!" the punk groaned as he cast a glare up at Midori.

"SHUT UP, CREEP!" she roared, ready to slug him again. "WHEN A WOMAN SAYS NO, SHE MEANS NO! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, SLIMEBAG!"

"Wait? What happened?"

"I saw it! That guy slapped her ass and wouldn't leave her be!"

"Ugh! Perverted bastard!"

"Someone call the cops! Or a Hero on this guy!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Without warning, the punk shot to his feet, grabbed the nearest person, and drew a knife to their throat.

"IF I SEE SO MUCH AS ANYONE COME NEAR ME, I'LL KILL THEM!" he roared. Everyone stepped back as the man waved his knife around. "DON'T TEST ME! I'LL DO IT!"

"H-Help!" the woman whimpered.

"DROP THOSE PHONES!" the punk ordered when he saw some of citizens try using them. "NO HEROES! NO COPS! NO _NOTHING!_ OTHERWISE, THIS BITCH DIES! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL SPLATTER HER-

 _ **"JUSTICE CRASH!"**_

That was all the punk heard before _something_ blindsided him, causing him to release the woman and crumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Everyone turned to the punk, then to the one who attacked him.

"Look! It's Mumen Rider!"

"Mumen Rider stopped that punk!"

Indeed, it was Mumen Rider. Though he was bandaged and still banged up from his fight with the Deep Sea Queen, he was still out and actively helping however he can.

"Is anyone hurt?" the hero asked.

"Just the punk." Midori snickered. "Nice entry, by the way." His only responsed was to give her a thumbs up before dismounting his bike and getting the punk onto his legs.

"Let's go!" Mumen Rider ordered as he started dragging him away, but not before the punk cast a hateful glare over his shoulder.

"You'll pay for this, you little bitch!" he growled at Midori. The only response he got was the finger before he was carted away.

"Ugh. Can't believe creeps like him are allowed to walk the streets." a woman grunted before turning to Midori. "Are you...where'd she go?" the woman asked when she found Midori had vanished. The crowd looked around for her while Midori snuck away in an alley and continued for the abandoned district.

"Okay. Bad idea!" she hissed to herself. "Can't draw crowds. Might get exposed, and then BAM! Heroes come in and find us! Ugh! All because some jackass decided to get fresh with me!" She shuddered in revulsion at the thought of hooking up with someone like that. "If I'm with someone, it would be someone a whole lot nicer than him. Someone like..." she paused mid-step, a smile coming to her face. "...maybe I could try that?" She continued on in silence, her mind beginning to run multiple scenarios about her and a certain bald hero before shaking her head. "What am I?! Ki?! Get your head out of the clouds!" she said before picking up the pace. Half an hour later, she found herself at the gate. A quick look around to see if anyone was looking before using her hair to lift herself over the gate before putting the hat back on, just to be safe. She continued onwards, her mind slipping back to thoughts of Saitama...

"Hey!"

Before jumping when a voice called out behind her. She turned towards the voice and saw two figures approaching her.

"You hear about that rumor too?" asked the shorter one with wild hair. "About monsters gathering here?"

"Oh? You're looking for the Monster Association?" Midori asked while removing her hat, letting her hang fall down to the ground.

"There's a Monster Association?! Holy shit! Can you take us there?!" she said while gesturing at the Deep Sea Queen, who merely gave a light wave.

"Well, I know where it is, so I can show you." Midori told them before walking onwards. "Follow me."

"And here I was thinking it was gonna be impossible to find in this place." Newtina laughed. "So, are you supposed to be this big bad monster that's rumored to live around here?" Midori couldn't fight the snickers from escaping her lips at the question.

"You wish. It's my master and friend, Saitama." Midori answered.

"Saitama? Who's that supposed to be?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"As he would say, he's just an average guy who's a hero for fun." Midori recited.

"Average guy?" Newtina asked before catching the last bit of that line. "HERO?! YOU SERVE A HERO?!"

"Uh...yeah?" Midori said like it was nothing. Newtina scowled before drawing her sword and pointing it at Midori, who merely looked at the blade before directly a flat look up at her. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"No monster worth their salt would work under a human, hero or otherwise." Newtina said, her scowl never faltering. "Come on, Deep Sea Queen. Let's thrash this little fern!"

"Deep Sea Queen?" Midori asked as she looked up at the taller monster. "The same Deep Sea Queen that ruled those Sea Folk that attacked City-J?"

"Yeah. Until some _hero_ stopped her. Right?" Newtina said as she looked up at DSQ. She blinked when she noticed that Deep Sea Queen had gone pale, her body trembling as what had to be half her body weight of sweat poured out of her. "What's with you?"

"An...average guy...who's...a hero...for fun?!" she squeaked out, her expression a mixture of seeing a ghost and a deer caught in the headlights.

Newtina looked between Midori and the Deep Sea Queen. First in confusion. Then in realization. Then a deadpan at Deep Sea Queen.

"The human she's talking about is the same one that beat your ass, isn't it?" she asked, earning a terrified whimper from the Deep Sea Queen. She sighed before patting her leg. "Don't worry about it. We can take care of him soon enough."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Midori asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"First, you're gonna take us to the Monster Association. Then we're gonna turn this place inside-out until we find this 'master' of yours and destroy him-"

"PFFT!" Midori snorted, tears building in her eyes from how hard she was holding in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Newtina growled.

"You could bring both the Hero and Monster Associations together and _still_ wouldn't even make him break a sweat!" she snickered. "It's just impossible! I mean..."

Her hair suddenly rose, her eyes locked on them with a massive grin.

"How can you two hope to defeat him, when you can even defeat me?" she asked.

"And who says we ca- _WAGH!"_ Newtina began before the both of them found themselves hanging upside-down by their ankles.

"P-Put me down this instant!" Deep Sea Queen demanded before finding herself being restrained by the multiple strands of kombu surrounding her.

"You better let go of us, or so help me, I'll- _AUAUGHA!_ " Newtina began to threaten before her words became muffled by a mouthful of kombu. She glared at Midori before blinking when she walked closer to the two of them, stripping herself in the process.

"Saitama has this rule. No molestation of friends, or those living in the apartment." she said before brining a hand up to cup one of Newtina's breasts, her next words sending cold chills down both their spines. "And you two...are neither."

-Meanwhile-

The two Class-B heroes were making their way through the abandoned district of City-Z in the hopes of finding Saitama for different answers.

"You know, maybe I should've asked some of the other Tank-Toppers to come along." TT Girl said in an uneasy voice, hers looking around at the crumbling buildings and mangled light posts.

"Y-Yeah. And maybe I should've had those upgrades installed first." Jet Nice Girl added.

"And there's also that rumor that's been going around about this placd." TT Girl spoke up.

"About powerful monsters gathering here in secret?" Jet Nice Girl said weakly, her pace starting to slow.

"And how a single monster beat two Class-A heroes, along with a monster transportation vehicle?" TT Girl said.

The two of them slowed down until they finally stopped, their expressions frozen in nervous smiles.

"You know, I just realized I skipped breakfast to come here!" TT Girl said in a forced calm tone as the two turned around, heading back towards the exit.

"Mind if I come along? My body still needs food for the organic parts!" Jet Nice Girl explained as they turned a corner.

"Can't fight monsters on an empty...stomach..." TT Girl trailed off as she and Jet Nice Girl came face-to-face with a small monster.

Nori, dress in a shirt that hid her breasts but left her stomach exposed and jean shorts, stared up them, both parties starting at each other in shock.

"A MONSTER!" both heroes yelled, causing Nori to scream in fear before booking it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nori yelled back at them. The two heroes blinked before steeling themselves and pursuing her.

"If it's running, then it must be weak!" Jet Nice Girl said as they gave chase.

"Perhaps she just changed into a monster? Look at her clothing!" TT Girl suggested.

"Well, before she can figure out how to fight, let's take her down!" Jet Nice Girl yelled.

The two of them chased Nori for a few blocks, with her screaming the entire time, before finally cornering her down a blocked off alleyway.

"Nowhere left to run!" TT Girl declared as she and Jet Nice Girl prepared to attack.

 _"EEP!"_ Nori yelped before her hair shot around her, encassing her in a protective kombu hairball. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"It's only a matter of time before you attack someone! We're taking you out before that happens!" Jet Nice Girl stated before lunging at her. Her mechanized fist collided with the ball-

 _BOING!_

-only to have it rebound, sending her flying back away from Nori.

"What just happened?" Jet Nice Girl asked as she got back onto her feet.

"Go away!" Nori begged, her eyes peeking out of the kombu. She yelped when she saw TT Girl running at her before closing the kombu again. She screamed when she felt her kombu ball being kicked away, only for it to hit the wall and come right back at her.

 _"OOF!"_ TT Girl grunted as it slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her while sending her skidding across the ground. She shook her head as she got to her feet before glaring at the ball of kombu. "This thing is tough."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this is the creature that Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio encountered." Jet Nice Girl pondered aloud.

"If it is, then either they're really weak for Class-A, or this creature's just acting...weak..." TT Girl trailed off, a sudden feeling of dread washing over her. The two heroes glanced at each other before slowly taking a few steps back from the ball of seaweed, their eyes not leaving it. Nori, noticing the end to the onslaught to her defense, peeked out to see what was going on. She blinked before saying two words that drained the blood from their faces.

"Hi Ki."

They didn't have time to process that before something smacked into Jet Nice Girl, sending her crashing into a wall, leaving TT Girl defenseless. She tried to call out to her, but found the action impossible with her mouth being covered by something, followed by everything going dark.

"And just _what_ do you think you were trying to do to _my_ little sister?" came a seductive voice from inside the darkness. TT Girl squirmed and kicked as she felt something slimy wrap around her arms and legs, causing her to scream in squeak in shock. "A couple of heroes looking to make a name for themselves by hunting a few monsters in the abandoned zone?" TT Girl heard a giggle before feeling a hand being placed on her stomach. Her breath hitched as it slowly glided up north, raising her tank-top in the process. She blinked when sunlight came in through a small hole in the top, revealing Ki's face as she slowly licked her lips. "Consider this a reward for your courage, and punishment for trying to kill Nori."

TT Girl looked like she was about to cry at the thought of what was to come, now truly regretting not bringing any back up.

"Um...Ki? You might want to stop?" came Nori's terrified voice, stopping all movement inside the ball.

"Why?" Ki asked. "Is that cyborg woman threatening you?"

"Ki."

Ki felt like she was drowning in an unending ocean of dread that was welling up inside the ball. With great trepadation, she slowly moved some of the kombu away, allowing her to look outside...and promptly stiffen in terror.

"Uh...hi?" she meekly greeted with a wave.

TT Girl blinked at her sudden actions before a lump of kombu shot out and bopped her in the head. The effect was almost instantaneous. The kombu receeded back to acting as just her hair while her body fell over, her blank eyes showing she was out cold. The hero, now free of her constraints, quickly pulled her top back down, a thank you on her lips ready to be said to whomever just stopped the crazy perverted plant monster. Her grateful morphed into shock and surprise at _who_ it was.

-Midori-

Midori couldn't help but giggle in pleasure as watched her two captives squirm and writhe from the onslaught. Newtina was slowly losing strength, leaving her to only wriggle and gasp out whenever a strand of kombu flicked somewhere sensitive.

The Deep Sea Queen, however, was far more energetic.

"GET THESE...THINGS...OFF OF ME!" she yelled as she fought against the multitude of seaweed doing it's best to touch her _everything_. Normally, she'd have ripped these things to shreds and crushed Midori like an ant. However, certain factors prevented her from doing so.

1.) Her mind was battling the mental trauma of losing to Saitama.

2.) Her body was still in shock from the massive amount of damage she suffered from Saitama's punch, despite already being healed.

3.) Midori's kombu was far stronger than it looked.

4.) The kombu, though wet, didn't seem to be hydrating her body. All it felt was slimy and slippery.

It was because of all these that she was having a difficult time keeping herself from being violated by a monster that only reached up to her thighs in dehydrated form.

Still, she did have enough strength that Midori had to use practically all of her hair to keep her down.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna pluck out every strand of your hair, shove it down your throat, hit you until you vomit it up, _and then do it all over again UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-_ GYEEEP!" she shrieked, her death threat being cut off by a few strands of kombu squeezing her giant tits, the ends flicking her nipples.

"You say something?" Midori asked, holding a hand up to her ear. "Can't understand you when you squeak like that."

"St...st...stop..." Newtina wheezed, her muscles finally giving up the ghost as her body went limp. "I give up...please stop." Midori spared her a glance before looking back up at the Deep Sea Queen. She blinked as she looked behind her struggling form before releasing her.

"You're releasing me?" Deep Sea Queen asked, a scowl on her face. "You do realize that I'm going to kill you for your actions towards me, right?"

"Yeeeeah." Midori drawled out before a wicked grin spread across her face. "But I didn't release you for that reason."

Before she could question her words, the Deep Sea Queen felt something hit her on the back. When she looked down, she saw two black limbs wrap around her waist, with two equally black limbs wrapping around her neck.

"I let you go so _she_ can have a turn!" Midori finished.

The Deep Sea Queen shrieked in renewed panic as her body was now being bound by yellow kombu, causing her to fumble around and try to stay on her feet.

"Hi Midori." came a voice from behind. The Deep Sea Queen looked over her shoulder to see Kogane resting her chin on her shoulder, a smile on her face. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Newtina. That's the Deep Sea Queen." Midori introduced. "Coming back from your run?"

"Yeah." Kogane nodded before registering her words. "Deep Sea Queen? You mean the fish monster that was attacking City-J?"

"Yeah. The same one that Saitama knocked a hole through." Midori snickered as her hair moved to encompass Newtina. "I'm gonna have a little fun with this one. Think you can handle her?"

"Sure." Kogane agreed, a smile coming back to her lips as her hands reached up and lifted the Deep Sea Queen's breasts, making her jump. "Although, it _may_ take awhile~!"

"HEY!"

Both monster plants looked to see Beast Queen running towards them, her body recovering from her thrashing earlier.

"Sheesh! You and those long...legs..." she trailed off when she noticed that there were two others with them. "What the-?! Didn't Saitama kill your ass?!" she blurted out while pointing at the Deep Sea Queen.

"Guess she survived. I mean, Vaccine Woman was reduced to a little twerp from what I heard. Right, Kogane?" Midori asked as she lifted Newtina into the air.

"Right you are." Kogane nodded before smirking at Deep Sea Queen, who continued to try and free herself. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Glad it's not me." Beast Queen snickered sadistically as she from a good distance away, hoping to not get caught up what was to come.

"What's going on?"

Sadly, she'd never know what was to come as three words cut through her thoughts. Three words spoken in a voice that caused four of the five monsters present to freeze in utter horror.

"What's...going on?" Newtina slurred as she turned her head towards the newcomers. She blinked when she saw a few more monsters and humans approaching. A woman in a tank-top, two cyborgs, and a bald man holding another plant monster over his shoulder with one arm, leaving his free hand to hold yet _another_ plant monster's hand, her hair carrying multiple grocery bags.

"Oh no! _More_ of them?!" TT Girl gulped in fear, her eyes going to Midori and Kogane.

"AHH! THE DEEP SEA QUEEN?!" Jet Nice Girl yelled in terror. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _DEAD_!" The monster in question was too busy staring at Saitama in horror, her body trembling at the mere sight of him.

"...eep..." was all she could get out.

"Oh hey." Saitama said, a hint of surprise in his voice at seeing Deep Sea Queen standing there. "You're alive." He then turned his attention to Midori and Kogane, his eyes deadpanning more than usual, if only slightly. "What are you two doing?"

"T-T-T-They're not a p-part of the group! Doing this isn't a-against the rules!" Midori stuttered in defense, with Kogane nodding frantically in fear.

"W-We were just having a little f-fun!" Kogane said before noticing the two new heroes. "Who are they?!" Saitama merely blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose, something about technicalities being muttered under his breath.

"Let them go for now. We have a lot of things to talk about." he sighed.

It took ten minutes of walking, ten _tension filled_ minutes, before the group arrived outside just outside of the apartment building. The monsters were silent due to fear, and the humans due to either glaring or being glared at. What greeted them when they finally arrived was a box, and...

"Isn't that Captain Mizuki?!" TT Girl asked in shock, seeing a fellow Class-B hero lying face down on the ground before them.

"Hey!" Saitama called out as he and the others all hurried over to her form.

"Why is she here?! She should be at the hospital recovering!" Jet Nice Girl exclaimed as they turned her over.

"What'd you do?!" TT Girl demanded of Saitama, her face in his.

"Why are you blaming me? Genos and I have been at the supermarket." he said.

"Then _why_ is she here?!" demanded the female Tank-Topper Hero. "She's a disciple of yours!"

"That is enough!" Genos growled, his arm glowing in preparation to roast her for her disrespect towards Saitama. "Release my master, or be eliminated!"

"You're no better! Your fellow student is lying there, on the ground, covered in injuries-"

"Sleeping."

"Shut up, monster!" TT Girl yelled at Beast Queen before turning back to Saitama and Genos. "Sleeping, and-wait, what?"

"She's sleeping." Beast Queen repeated. Everyone looked at Captain Mizuki, who was now being held in Beast Queen's arms, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Uh..." Jet Nice Girl was response before TT Girl returned her glare at Saitama.

"That still doesn't explain why she's out here lying in the street!" she yelled.

"T-Then why not ask her yourself?" Nori suggested, only to hide behind Saitama when she shot her a glare.

"Fine." she growled before releasing Saitama and approaching Captain Mizuki and gently shaking her arm. "Captain Mizuki! Hey, Captain Mizuki!"

"Mmm...huh?" Captain Mizuki groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Saitama and the others looking at her. "Hi, Master Saitama." Her smile dropped when she noticed who _else_ was there. Namely, the two new monsters _and_ fellow heroes amongst the group. "...uh oh."

"Captain Mizuki." TT Girl said, gaining the athletic hero's attention. "I'm only going to ask once. _What. Is. Going. ON?!"_

"That's what we want to know as well."

Everyone turned their gaze skywards to see Vaccine Woman and the Subterranean Queen looking down at them from inside the apartment.

"How many monsters are you hiding here?!" Jet Nice Girl blurted out.

" _Why_ are you hiding monsters here?" Newtina asked.

* * *

A few minutes later had everyone split into three groups.

Saitama and Genos returned to Saitama's room to read the mail, which was what the box next to Mizuki had contained.

Mizuki, Tank-Top Girl, and Jet Nice Girl moved to the Kombu Sister's room to listen to Mizuki's explanation, while all the monsters moved to the Beast Queen's room to explain to Newtina.

"Alright. Why are Saitama and Genos hiding monsters here?" Jet Nice Girl asked.

"They're not really hiding them. Saitama used to be by himself before Genos decided to be his disciple. And before that, Saitama had let Vaccine Woman and the Subterranean Queen live here for different reasons.

"Okay...but why?" Tank-Top Girl said, arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

"Because the two of us got our asses beat by him." Vaccine Woman explained to Newtina and Deep Sea Queen. "I was weakened to the point that I wasn't even a threat to children, while Sub Queen here's following some ancient rule to serve the winner of a fight."

"Okay, so you lost to him in a fight." Newtina nodded. "But why are you two still alive?"

"I was terrified of death, so I gave up on destroying humanity to stay alive." Vaccine Woman sighed. "No point if I lost so easily to him. I tried hiding in this abandoned zone and ran into him, and I...begged him to let me stay until I got some of my strength back.

"And he merely knocked me out. He didn't attack after that, and I pledged loyalty." Sub Queen added.

"So he doesn't mind living with monsters?" TT Girl asked in disbelief.

"As long as they don't wreck anything or try to destroy humanity, yes." Mizuki nodded.

"But what about all the others?"

* * *

"Well, I was created to destroy humanity, since the doctor wanted humans to evolve as a species." Beast Queen said. "I got my ass kicked when I and the rest of the team were sent to bring him back for the doctor to study him."

"And after Saitama went and beat Carnage Kabuto, who was supposed to be invincible, the doctor gave up and told you to do whatever you wanted?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"Yeah. So I decided to stay here." Beast Queen shrugged. The two new monsters nodded before glaring at the kombu sisters.

"And you four?" Newtina scowled, earning four different reactions.

"That's actually a funny story."

* * *

"You see, the Hero Association sent Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio to investigate the City-Z Ghost Town." Mizuki began. "And when they arrived, they spotted Vaccine Woman, who all heroes were told to be on the lookout for."

"I remember getting that order." Jet Nice Girl said. "So, what happened?"

"Well, they got her in the transport truck, but they got attacked by Ki." Mizuki explained.

"Who's Ki?" TT Girl asked.

* * *

"That would be me." Ki chuckled, causing them all to inch away from her and her sisters.

"So you stopped them from taking Vaccine Woman away in her weakened state, then pummled them all?" Newtina asked. "You must be strong if you can take down two Class-A Heroes."

"Actually, I'm stronger now than I was then." Ki mentioned with a wave of her hand.

"And where were the rest of you?" DSQ asked.

"Well, that's the thing..." Kogane began.

* * *

"They were all _one_ monster at the time?!" Jet Nice Girl and TT Girl yelled in shock.

"Yeah." Mizuki nodded. "After freeing her, she told her that she was looking into that rumor about strong monsters gathering here. One thing lead to another, and she lost her hair to Saitama."

"But how did she split into those four..." TT Girl trailed off with a shudder as she hugged her body.

"Yeah. I don't blame you." Mizuki said, her own body shuddering at the memories before shaking her head. "Anyway, she asked to stay until she could find a way to get her hair back. Genos got her some liquid fertilizer to help her leave. Problem was, he got too much and too many brands."

"You mean she drunk it all and multiplied?" Jet Nice Girl guessed.

* * *

"It wasn't fun. Our body felt like it was splitting and ripping itself apart." Nori whined.

"Ki passed out, and we all woke up to find that there were four of us." Midori finished.

"With each of us possessing certain...physical qualities that we didn't have last time." Ki giggled.

"Plus a jungle of kombu sprouting from our heads before we had it cut down to size." Kogane added.

"I think we're getting off topic. _Why_ hasn't he finished you all off?" Newtina asked.

* * *

"Well, he says that if they're not going to destroy humanity or hurt anyone, then why not leave them alone?" Mizuki answered. "And since they know they can't be Saitama, they won't try anymore."

The two heroes stared at her with blank expressions, which served to unnerve Mizuki. Finally...

"You _seriously_ believe that?!" Tank-Top Girl demanded incredulously.

"You honestly expect those monsters-no, _any_ monster to simply stop trying to kill humans?!" Jet Nice Girl snapped.

"Well, yeah." Mizuki answered with a smile.

* * *

"How can you simply give up trying to kill humans?! Monsters don't care about them!" Newtina stated.

"We didn't have a choice about giving up trying to kill them. If we tried again, Saitama would kill _us_." Beast Queen countered. Newtina merely groaned while rubbing her temples with one hand before her eyes shot open.

"Of course!" she said. "You're all so scared shitless, you think he can't be defeated!"

"Well...yes." Sub Queen confirmed.

"Well then, the answer is simple! We all join the Monster Association!" she declared.

"How did you come to that conclusion, and why?" Kogane asked.

"Because it's the perfect solution!" she said. "One-by-one he beat you all. But if you join together and rush him, you could win! Plus, if we join the Monster Association, we can get help in killing him! You guys would be free and he'd be dead!" She ended with her arms held out wide, a big smile on her face at the idea. The others all merely stared at her for a moment before looking at each other. Then...

"... _snrk!"_

That little muffled snicker set everyone off. From muffled giggles escaping through clamped lips to outright guffawing as they pounded the floor with their fists, every single monster besides DSQ and Newtina burst into laughter.

"Did she seriously just suggest that?!" Ki cackled.

"I c-I c-can't sto-stop la-ha-haaaughing!" Beast Queen chortled.

"Defeat Saitama?! _YEAH RIGHT!_ " Midori guffawed.

* * *

It took Mizuki a few moments before her laughter subsided, allowing her to stare at the two dumbfounded heroes with a snicker.

"So-Sorry about that!" she said as she tried to get the last of her laughs out.

"What's so funny about the thought of them ganging up on Saitama and defeating them?!" Jet Nice Girl snapped.

" _Snrrrk!"_ Mizuki muffled through her clamped hands, which only served to irritate the other two.

"Will you stop laughing?!" TT Girl yelled.

"Then stop making me laugh with those kind of jokes!" Mizuki countered through her laughs.

"You honestly think he's that strong?" TT Girl scoffed.

"If you don't believe that he is, th-then why not challenge him yourself?" Mizuki breathed out, having gotten over her current bout of giggles.

"That's..." Jet Nice Girl started before cupping her chin in thought. "Actually, that may be a good idea."

"Why?" TT Girl asked in confusion.

"If he's really a credit stealing fraud that everyone says he is, then this is the best way to prove it." Jet Nice Girl explained as she got to her feet. "I'm going to challenge him! You?"

"Sure." TT Girl nodded, her mind a little ways away as they all left the room. _'Then after that, I need to call Tank-Top Master to help me with the monsters.'_

The three heroes stopped just short of reaching Saitama's door when they realized that the monster group had arrived as well.

"Finished explaining it them?" Mizuki asked.

"Yep. And them?" Beast Queen asked as well.

"Uh-huh." she nodded with a grin. "They thought you guys could kill Saitama if you rushed him."

"That's what Newtina said!" Nori giggled, sending the others into snickering fits.

"I still say you can! Now challenge him!" Newtina ordered indignantly.

"That's a coincidence! They want to fight Master Saitama too!" Mizuki stated.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Midori grinned as Ki knocked on the door. Almost instantly, Genos answered.

"Have you finished your talks?" he asked them.

"Yeah. They want to fight Saitama before they start believing us, though." Vaccine Woman explained.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment. Master Saitama has been called to the Hero Association." Genos informed them.

"Wait, what? Why?" Mizuki asked.

"He was asked to come in his promotion papers." Genos said. The group didn't respond for a moment before Mizuki's smile threatened to split her face.

"No way." Jet Nice girl whispered.

"If he's Class-C Rank 1, then..." TT trailed off.

"Then what?" Sub Queen asked.

"When a hero rised to the top rank of any class, they are given the opportunity to rise to the next rank.

"So he could be in Class-B now?" Nori asked.

"Yes." Genos answered with a smile.

"YAHOOOO!" Mizuki yelled as she jumped for joy-

 _BONK!_

-then instantly regretted it when she jumped and hit the ceiling with her head, causing the others to laugh.

"So what now? We just wait for him?" TT Girl asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Indeed." Genos said, his smile dropping as he eyed the four newcomers. "Now then, you four. Why are you all here?"

"We came because we had questions for Saitama." Jet Nice Girl answered.

"Like why he stole the credit for her defeat." TT Girl accused while pointing at the Deep Sea Queen.

"Stole the credit?" said monster blinked. "He didn't steal anything. He..." she trailed off, her head hanging in shame. "He defeated me like I was nothing."

"That's a lie!" TT Girl denied. "He even said that he won because he was late, and that the other heroes wore her down!"

"You've got it backwards! Saitama won because he was stronger!" Mizuki defended.

"I don't know most of what you're speaking of, but all the others I fought before him barely did anything. The only ones to do anything were this one and another that liked to strip bare to fight." Deep Sea Queen spoke up.

"Even if I believed that, which I _don't,_ then why is Saitama in Class-C?!" TT Girl asked.

"Master Saitama was put in Class-C because he got a bad score on the written exam." Mizuki sighed in a despondent tone. "Because of that, they had no choice but to put him in Class-C, despite how strong he is."

"...That makes way too much sense." TT Girl deadpanned before shaking her head. "But still, it's the job of any hero to destroy a monster! That's the rules of the Hero Association!"

That just set them all of as they kept bickering between Saitama being good, bad, fraud, and other things. Finally, one of them put their foot down. _Hard!_

"ENOUGH!" Genos roared, silencing them all. He then stuck his arm out towards Newtina and Deep Sea Queen. "You two shall await Master Saitama, or I _will_ elminimate the both of you!" Newtina gulped while Deep Sea Queen scoffed, but said nothing. He then turned to the two heroes. "I ask that you give Master Saitama a chance."

Neither hero budged from their decision as they simply glared, arms crossed in defiance.

 _'They are not budging. This is bad. I may have to stop them by force!'_ Genos thought.

 _'Oh no! They're gonna tell and we'll all be taken away from Saitama! They'll kill us, or use us as a kombu farm!'_ Nori mentally cried.

The other monsters were having similar thoughts as well, if the worried expressions they bore were anything to go by.

"I'll quit!"

Everyone blinked as they tried to process the words that were just spoken, and who had spoken them.

Mizuki was looking at them both with steel in her eyes, a look of determination on her face.

"Quit?" TT Girl asked in confusion.

"If Master Saitama can't convince you, then I'll quit being a hero!" she declared.

"WHAT?!" almost everyone yelled in shock.

"I believe in Master Saitama! He's a good man with a kind soul! And these monsters are my friends! If they say they've given up on destroying humans, then I believe them. I trust them all! That's why I'm staking my title as a hero on the line and siding with them!" she explained in a confident tone.

The two Class-B Heroes stared for a second before Jet Nice Girl got her voice back. "Well then...I guess that you'll lose the right to be called a he-"

"I will put my title on the line as well."

The Class-B cyborg choked on her words as the Class-S cyborg spoke up.

"I only joined the Hero Association because Master Saitama did. If you cause his expulsion, then I shall leave as well." he said in a cold tone, his eyes shining as he glared at them.

"T-Then...the Hero Association can make do-"

"I'll turn myself in!" Vaccine Woman shouted. Everyone turned to her as she stepped forward. "The Hero Association is looking for me! Why they want me so bad, I don't know! And frankly, I don't care! But if Saitama can't convince you, then I'll turn myself in to them! They can do whatever they want with me!"

The two Class-B Heroes opened their mouths...but nothing came out. They were drawing absolute blanks to her words.

"That goes double for me!" Ki declared as she stepped forward, followed by her three sisters.

Soon after, all the monsters besides Newtina and Deep Sea Queen offered to turn themselves into the Hero Association. The two heroes just gaped at them all, unable to comprehend what they were hearing. The tension mounted for a full minute before TT Girl released a heavy sigh.

"...one chance."

They girls erupted in victorious cheers at her decision while Genos merely smiled.

"You sure?" Jet Nice Girl whispered to TT Girl.

"Not really, but they weren't budging." she whispered back before turning away. "Tell Saitama that we'll be back tomorrow." she said in a louder tone as they prepared to leave.

"Wait a second!" Jet Nice Girl yelped in realization as she turned around. "Why were you on the ground earlier, Captain Mizuki?"

"Huh?" the athletic Hero blinked before realizing what they were talking about. She smiled while scratching the back of her head. "I was training and ran out of the hospital before coming here...then passed out after running non-stop." The two heroes gaped while the others laughed at her answer before they had enough and left.

-TT Girl-

The female Tank-Topper returned to the gym the rest of the Tank-Toppers hung out in, immediately catching the attention of the other Tank-Toppers.

"Welhum 'ack!" Tank-Top Al Dente mumbled through his spaghetti.

"So? What'd you find out about that faker?" Tank-Top Black Hole asked.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tank-Top Tiger growled.

"He wasn't home. The Hero Association called him in." she replied.

"HA! I bet they want to personally kick him out!" TT Black Hole laughed.

"No. They called him in regarding his promotion to Rank 1 of Class-C." she said.

"About time that fra-WHAT?!" TT Tiger's good mood vanished the moment he realized what she'd said. "YOU MEAN THAT FAKER IS ON HIS WAY TO BEING PROMOTED TO CLASS- _B?!"_

"I never said that." she deadpanned before leaving the room to escape the ranting raves of the Tank-Top morons. She ran her hands down her face with a huff as she sat alone. She was _so_ tempted to just tell them everything she'd just seen. She would've too, if not for the fact that every time she thought about it, she'd see an image of everyone defending Saitama.

"One chance." she muttered to herself. "Then, I'll tell the others."

-Jet Nice Girl-

"Ah! You've returned!" said the engineer with a smile. "So, are you ready to discuss the upgrades I've been thinking up?"

"Let me see them." she said. A few glances later had her nodding with a smile. "How long will it take?"

"2-3 days tops for them all." he answered.

"Hmm. It'll have to be day after tomorrow. I've got somewhere to be tomorrow." Jet Nice Girl informed them.

"Oh? Something important?" the engineer inquired.

"You could say that." she shrugged.

-Back at the apartments-

With the two Class-B heroes gone, the rest were now left to deal with Newtina and Deep Sea Queen.

"So, we're holding them here until tomorrow?" Beast Queen asked.

"Yes." Genos said.

"And what makes you think we won't just break out of here?" Newtina scoffed.

"Simple." Ki said with a smile, her eyes holding nothing but mischief. "Because you two are bunking with us until further notice."

Newtina and Deep Sea Queen looked over her shoulder at Nori, Midori, and Kogane, their hair raising into the air as they smiled, causing the new monsters to pale in horror while instinctively covering themselves.

"No!" Sub Queen snapped while bopping the four with each of her hands. "We'll be having none of that!"

"Aww. You're no fun!" Midori whined as she rubbed her aching head.

"This one'll bunk with me tonight." Beast Queen said with a smile as she rested her hand on Newtina's shoulder.

"What about you, Deep Sea Queen?" Sub Queen asked. "You can always go back to the ocean floor."

"I advise against letting her leave." Genos spoke up.

"What's she gonna do? She knows she's no match for Saitama, so there's no point in trying anything again." Vaccine Woman deadpanned.

"Either way, the choice is yours." Sub Queen said in a gentle tone. The Deep Sea Queen merely stared at her before sighing.

"I don't know." she finally answered. "I was so sure I was the strongest creature in the world. If I were to return, It'd be in shame."

"That's because none of them would know what you faced." she said. "The only reason my people don't sneer at me is because they've seen Saitama's strength as well. It's also the reason they're ready to beg for their lives if they see Saitama again." She muttered the last part while glancing to the side.

The Deep Sea Queen managed a weak laugh at that last part before a small smile came to her face. "You mind if I bunk with you?"

"Of course." Sub Queen nodded before leading her away. The others followed her lead and walked away, with Newtina being dragged away by the Beast Queen, to their own rooms.

-The Kombu Room-

The moment the four sisters entered their room, Ki locked the door as they gathered around Midori.

"Alright. Show me what you took." Ki demanded while holding out her hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Midori responded innocently.

"We're not stupid. We know that there's a clump in your hair that wasn't there before." Nori pointed out. "What did you take from Saitama's room?"

"And before you try denying anything, know that if you do lie, we'll be practicing our technique on you from now until the time Saitama convinces those Heroes and monsters out there." Kogane warned, her hair raised alongside the other two. That got a yelp out of Midori before she sighed and brought a strand of her hair out, the seaweed wrapped around something.

"I remembered that Genos said about that box being mail from the Hero Association." she explained as she brought the bundle of opened mail forward. "I saw one had Saitama's name on it, so I snagged them to read. Genos said that they're like fan letters."

"Saitama's got fan letters?!" Nori practically squeeled in joy.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Kogane grinned as she and her sisters each got a few letters.

"I don't know. If he finds out we're reading these, he's gonna-"

"No one cares about you, you cowardly...cheating bastard?"

All of them turned to Midori, who was holding one of the letters before her with a stunned expression.

"W-What?" Nori asked.

"She's right." Kogane spoke next, her voice tiny and full of disbelief as she read her letter aloud. _"'You filthy, credit stealing jackass!'"_

They soon read more aloud, each letter as bad as the last one, or worse.

 _"I bet you're milking credit for the two heroes you've got under you, who I bet are being blackmailed, aren't they?!"_

 _"I hope the Hero Association wises up and fires your ass!"_

 _"Die, you asshole!"_

 _"The real heroes should throttle your worthless hide!"_

"WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" Midori roared, moments away from ripping the letters to shreds.

"This isn't fan mail. It's... _hate_ mail!" Nori cried.

"I can't believe this." Kogane grumbled in anger before noticing one of her sisters having not said anything. She looked to ask Ki about her section, but found herself frozen at the sight.

Ki, the most mature of them, crying from the letter she was currently holding.

"That bad, huh?" the tallest of the quartret asked, gaining the other's attention.

"Ki?" Nori called up to her sister.

"To the Hero, Saitama. Thanks." she said as she showed them the letter, a smile on her face. The others read the letter as well, wondering if maybe she'd read it wrong, but slowly copied her smile as they read the same words she did. "I'm glad...someone out there knows that Saitama's a real hero."


	22. Prove Yourself!

Tank-Top Girl had arrived just outside the apartments, ready to judge Saitama and see if he was either a fraud that the public claimed he was, or the real deal like all the monsters said he is.

"I wonder where Jet Nice Girl is." she wondered aloud as she walked up to the right floor. "Probably just running late. Let's see...ah! This is his apartment." She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She waited for a moment, but no one answered. "Don't tell me he's out again." she said with an angered frown before knocking again. "Hello? Saitama? Genos? Anyone home?!"

 _"Come in~"_

She paused mid-knock at the unknown male's voice that came from the other side of the door.

 _'Was that Saitama?'_ she thought as she slowly opened the door. She looked inside and...

Her mind went blank at what it had just tried to register. She could only watch in numb silence as her brain slowly came to terms with what she was seeing.

Fact 1. The apartment was a lot bigger on the inside than she thought.

Fact 2. The apartment was actually one giant bedroom, seeing as the only thing she could see past the door was a giant bed that could sleep quite a lot of people.

Fact 3. The bed was currently occupied by both Captain Mizuki and the monsters she'd met yesterday when she and Jet Nice Girl went to confront Saitama.

Fact 4. Each and every one of them was _nude._

Fact 5. They were all kissing, caressing, fondling, giggling, and so much more upon the oversized bed.

And fact 6. Saitama, his serious yet grinning face, was lying _underneath them all._

When she pieced it together, she muttered the only conclusion that came to mind.

"It's a harem!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Vaccine Woman giggled from where she lay next to Saitama, a moan escaping her lips when the hero reached around her and began to massage one of her breasts. " _Oooh, Saitama~"_

A blush began to creep up TT Girl's face as she watched the brazen display. She shook her head vigorously and turned back towards the door.

"I'm gonna come back later!" she quickly said as she made for the open door.

SLAM!

She stopped when the door suddenly slammed closed, trapping her inside.

"H-Hey! What gives?!" she yelled as she tried to open the door.

"The door is secured, Master Saitama!" came Genos's voice from the outside.

"Thanks Genos." Saitama answered before eyeing TT Girl. "Where are you going?" he asked, his smile returning as he gestured her towards the bed with his hand. "There's plenty of room on the bed." He then spread his legs. "Like right here."

She took one look at him, the implications hitting her like a train, before she did the most logical thing in a situation like this.

" _LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_ she hollered at the top of her lungs, her fists banging against the door to the point that her knuckles were threatening to bleed. She finally stopped when two strands of kombu wrapped around her wrists.

"Nice lungs." she heard the one called Midori giggle. "I bet she's a screamer." She was forced to face them all when the seaweed turned her whole body around, allowing them to see her terrified expression.

"TANK-TOP MAS- _MMPH!"_ Her cry of help was muffled by another strand of seaweed gagging her.

"Such a naughty girl." Ki scolded as she got off the bed and approached the Class-B Hero, her hair replacing Midori's as she took over in restraining her. "Trying to call others here. That would be bad."

"Yeah." Kogane picked up. "The Hero Association would take us away. Or kill us."

"I don't want to go." Nori whined as she hugged Saitama's head, her breasts squishing up against his face.

"Don't worry. None of you will be going anywhere." Saitama reassured her with a smile. A smile that held a hint of malice when he turned back to the struggling hero. _"None of you."_

 _'He's not a fraud!'_ TT Girl thought as Ki's hair began to wrap around and her, stripping her at a slow pace for Saitama's pleasure. _'HE'S A FUCKING PERVERTED MANIAC!'_

"Don't fight it, Tank-Top Girl." Mizuki cooed from her spot under Saitama's other arm. "You'll learn to love being under Master Saitama." She smiled as he gently kissed her forehead before lying down on his shoulder. "I certainly do."

"Maybe she needs a little... _persuasion."_ Ki suggested, her hair slowly engulfing her in a familiar hairball. "May I, Master?"

"Go ahead." he said with a wave of his hand while Newtina found herself planted before Saitama's legs.

"I'll keep this spot warm until you can take over." she giggled as they watched the naked TT Girl being slowly pulled into the ball of kombu, the strands tracing up and down her body while doing so.

 _"MMMMMM!"_ she cried, tears streaming down her face before her world went dark. The moment she couldn't see anything, she felt the kombu vanish, allowing her to flail and kick. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU SICK FUCKS!" she roared as she fumbled around to get away, only to stop when she fell over and hit the floor. She quickly bolted up, her head on a swivel as she tried to understand what just happened. She winced when a ray of sunlight hit her eyes, causing her to flinch and bring her hands up to shield her eyes. "Wha...?" she muttered as she brought them down and finally got a good look at the room.

"This...is _my_ room!" she realized as she looked around more carefully. Her room. Her stuff. Her messy bed with the sheets tossed everywhere. A massive sigh whooshed out of her when she realized what had just happened. "What a nightmare." she said as she just sat there on the floor, sweat still pouring out of her as she hugged her shivering form.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

The pour hero nearly jumped out of her skin when her alarm went off, causing her to scramble to her feet in a panic.

"Oh! Oh...alarm." she wheezed, clutching her chest before shaking her head vigorously. "Pull it together!" she self-chastised before heading off to start her day. And what better way to start it than with a cold shower.

A cold as an _iceberg_ shower.

-Later-

After getting herself fed and dressed, Tank-Top Girl found herself on a train heading for City-Z, the _last place_ she wanted to go at the moment.

 _'Why am I going back there?'_ she thought, her fingers digging into her seat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake that nightmare out of her head. Her skin crawled at the thought of being anywhere near that group of monsters. It was so bad, she could practically feel one of them grabbing her shoulder, shaking her in an attempt to...wait...

"Hey!"

"WAH!" Tank-Top Girl shrieked as she jumped in her seat, earning several stares from the other passengers. She got defensive as she looked at who was touching her, only to relax when she saw it was Jet Nice Girl. "Oh...hi."

"Sheesh! I've been trying to get your attention for a the last few minutes!" Jet Nice Girl huffed as she sat next to her.

"S-Sorry." Tank-Top Girl apologized, her head hung in embarassment, a blush creeping up her face.

"What's with you?" asked the female cyborg.

"Um...nothing?" TT Girl tried to say with a straight face.

"Then why are you blushing like mad?" JNG asked while crossing her arms over her chest. TT Girl merely squirmed in her seat, her face getting redder with every passing moment. She glanced to her left, then to her right, and finally back at Jet Nice Girl. She motioned her closer to whisper in her ear. The cyborg complied and leaned in, letting Tank-Top Girl whisper what exactly the problem was to her. The cyborg's face shifted a few times as she listened. Curious switched to shock, which switched to a dropped jaw, and finally a shudder with a blush. "Holy crap!" she whispered herself as TT Girl finished.

"And now we're heading back there to confront the baldy! And I _really_ don't want to!" TT Girl stated while hugging herself. "No telling what he's truly like."

"With a dream like that, I'm afraid to know." Jet Nice Girl gulped. She opened her mouth to continue, only to close it when she noticed that people were still staring. "Let's talk later."

"Right." TT Girl nodded, leaving the two of them in silence for the rest of the trip.

-Abandoned District, Apartments-

"Whatdowedowhatdowedo _whatdowedooooo?!"_ Nori rambled as she paced back and forth in the Kombu room, her hands furiously running through her hair.

"Will you calm down?" Ki grumbled.

"How can I calm down when those two heroes are gonna return?!" Nori yelled in panic. "What if they've already blabbed to the Hero Association?! What if they're bringing an army?! _WHAT IF THEY BRING ALL OF CLASS-S TO OUR DOORST-"_

Her rant was cut off when she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I'm scared too." Ki told her in a quiet voice.

Nori did nothing for a moment before hugging her sister back and softly cry. Ki sighed as she gently rubbed her back before pulling her back to see the smile on her face.

"Don't worry. Saitama'll convince them." Ki assured her. "The two heroes, _and_ the two new monsters. I mean, Captain Mizuki and Genos are leaving after Mizuki's run to go get some crabs for a celebration for him getting into Class-B. They're not worried."

"Y-Yeah. You're right." Nori nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying."

"Don't be." Ki said as the two hugged again, which hid her smile morphing into a frown.

 _'I know it's selfish to put everything on your shoulders, but don't let us down, Saitama.'_

-Bang's Dojo-

Midori grunted in pain as she picked herself off the Dojo floor, her body hurting after being thrown by Bang. She was wearing a traditional martial arts Gi like Charanko, and her hair had been pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Your movements are sluggish." Bang spoke up, gaining her attention. She turned up to see him standing before her, hands behind his back in a relaxed stance. "Not at all like how they were during our first sparring match."

"S-Sorry, Master Bang." Midori apologized as she stood up and bowed before him.

"Is something the matter?" the old martial artist asked in concern. "You've been spacing out since you arrived."

"It's...well..." Midori sighed out, not knowing how else to word it. "The others and I may be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked the old hero. A few minutes of explaining later had Bang sighing. "Quite the problem."

"Yeah. And now we've put our freedom on the line, and Genos and Mizuki are putting their titles as heroes as well. If Saitama can't convince them, we're history." Midori finished miserably, her head hung low.

"Well, if it's a show of strength, then I sure that he'll be able to convince them easily." Bang said with a smile.

"But what if they don't care? What if they go back on their word and call anyway?!" Midori replied in a panic. "I mean, Mizuki believes in Saitama because she saw him _before_ meeting us!" She looked back at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She silently sobbed as her mind ran through the worst case scenario if the two heroes ratted them out. She flinched when she felt a hand rest atop her head.

"Have faith." she heard Bang say. "After all, if he can convince a monster to give up on destruction and destroying humanity, then convincing two more heroes that they're no threat should pose no problem." She looked up at him to see him giving her a kind smile. She wiped her tears away before returning the smile.

"You're right. I'm worrying over nothing." she said.

"By the way," Chanranko spoke up from where he was scrubbing the dojo floor, an action he was forced to do for losing to Midori in a spar. "Who _exactly_ are the heroes that found you guys out?"

"Tank-Top Girl and Jet Nice Girl." Midori answered.

Bang and Charanko said nothing as they processed the names before casting side glances at each other.

-Deep Sea Queen-

The undersea ruler groaned as she stirred awake. Her eyes fluttered open before slamming shut.

"Urghhh, what's with all the light?" she groaned as she slapped the pillow over her head.

"It's called the sun." Vaccine Woman snarked as she got dressed.

The Deep Sea Queen blinked at the purple monster for a moment before groaning as she laid back down.

"Oh yeah...I'm here on the surface." she muttered.

"Morning." Subterranean Queen greeted as she dropped something on the Deep Sea Queen's stomach. The sea monster looked down to see an oversized pair of shirt and shorts lying on her in confusion.

"What are these?" she asked as she looked up at the Sub Queen covering herself in magma, which soon hardened on her body.

"Saitama doesn't like us running around in the nude, so he asks that we cover ourselves." explained Sub Queen.

"He doesn't?" DSQ asked in surprise. She held her chin between her thumb and forefinger for a moment before turning back to them. "Is he gay?"

"Nah. He's not into dudes." Vaccine Woman answered. "He's just a decent guy."

"Just try not to hydrate yourself." Sub Queen playfully warned. "We don't have anything bigger than that."

"Must I?" the Deep Sea Queen pouted.

"You want to incur Saitama's anger?" Sub Queen asked with a smile, which shifted into a smirk when she noticed DSQ's whole body twitched before scrambling to put the clothing on.

"S-So, when does Saitama prove himself?" Deep Sea Queen asked, a nervous smile in place.

"Not much longer." Sub Queen answered before chuckling, earning a confused look from the sea monster.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered that Beast Queen was responsible for watching Newtina, and she and the other two are on their run." Sub Queen answered with a grin.

-Meanwhile-

 _"YAAAAARGH!"_ screamed Newtina as she tried her best to keep up with Kogane. A feat made only possible by the strand of golden kombu dragging her by the waist. _"WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN ALREADY?! I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!"_

"C'mon! It's not much longer now!" Kogane called back with a laugh.

"WHY COULDN'T I RUN WITH THE OTHER TWO?! EVEN THE HUMAN IS BETTER THAN THIS!"

"That's because my hair is keeping you upright so that I'm not dragging you!" Kogane explained as she continued running. "And it's also keeping you from running off."

 _"SOMEBODY, HEEEEEEEEELP!"_ Newtina screamed, comical tears flying out of her eyes as they passed by two figures.

"...I'm scared again." TT Girl whimpered.

"Can't turn back now." Jet Nice Girl groaned as they trudged on towards Saitama's apartment. After a few more minutes of walking, the two found themselves outside his door, TT Girl's hand poised in a pre-knock position. "Well?"

"I...can't...move my arm." TT Girl whimpered, her nightmare slamming into the forefront of her mind.

"Ugh. I'll do it." Jet Nice Girl sighed before raising her arm...and letting it hang there.

"Not so easy, is it?" TT Girl muttered at her nervous companion. Jet Nice Girl opened her mouth to retort-

 _Click!_

-before both heroes jumped back when the door suddenly opened up.

"We've been expecting you." Nori said with a smile. Her smile faded when both of them paled in terror. "What?" she asked at their expressions.

"N-NOTHING!" they both yelped with forced grins before noticing what she was wearing.

"U-Uhm...that sweatshirt..." TT Girl began, unable to draw her eyes from the 'OPPAI' sweatshirt she was wearing. Nori looked down before groaning and rubbering her eyes with one hand.

"Don't you start too." she grumbled as she shot them a glare. "It's bad enough that the others keep the shirts large enough to hide these dumb things away from me, but they somehow convinced Saitama to let me borrow this when he's not using it." Her scowl slowly faded as she looked down at the sweatshirt, the sleeves just long enough to cover her hands. "Well, at least it's warm." she sighed as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her face. A subtle coughed snapped her out of her thoughts before she shook her head and looked over her shoulder. "Saitama! Those two heroes are here!"

"Come in." they heard him reply. TT Girl swallowed nervously while Jet Nice Girl prepared to lash out just in case anyone tried anything. The both of them walked inside before flinching at the sight of of who inside the room. Genos was silently eating his own takoyaki from where he was sitting at the table across from Saitama, who was watching TV as he ate. Ki was lying on the floor in front of Saitama in a pair of shorts and a too-small tank-top, with Nori laying next to her and looking to be sleeping. And next to Saitama was a monster they hadn't met before. She looked to be a cross between a woman and a mosquito. Both had their focus on Saitama, who was casually eating some takoyaki as if nothing was wrong.

 _"There's another one!"_ TT Girl whispered to Jet Nice Girl not-so-subtlely, seeing as the two monsters turned their gazes towards them. Ki waved with a smile while Mosquito grew tense.

"Are they the heroes that you have to prove yourself to?" Mosquito Girl asked the bald hero, who took a moment to look over his shoulder at them.

"Yeah." he said before pointing the toothpick he was eating with at the many other boxes on his table. "Want some? It's fresh."

The two heroes slowly swapped their gazes between the hero and the takoyaki, their minds trying to work again.

"Wait, what?" Jet Nice Girl managed to say after getting her mouth moving again.

"Do you want some?" Saitama repeated. "It's too much for me, and I don't want it to go to waste." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned back to his own food and continued eating. "We can go when I'm done."

The two heroes slowly walked in and, keeping their eyes on the monsters in the room for any _unwanted_ movements, the two each took a box and popped the top off, allowing the flavorful steam that had been building inside to escape and assualt their noses. They couldn't deny that the food smelled great, and they _definitely_ couldn't deny that it was delicious.

"Do I smell takoyaki?"

Both heroes froze as another voice came from outside the door. They turned to see Vaccine Woman, the Subterranean Queen, and the Deep Sea Queen standing outside the door, smiles on their faces.

"I brought plenty for everyone." Mosquito Girl sai with a smile as Saitama handed them a few of the containers.

"Sorry, but-"

"Don't worry. We know." the Subterranean Queen sighed out with a smile. "Not enough room in there for all of us."

"I've never had this." Deep Sea Queen mumbled as she held up a tiny ball of takoyaki before popping it into her mouth. "Oh! It's octopus!"

"Afraid of commiting cannibalism?" Sub Queen asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. Fish eat fish all the time." Deep Sea Queen grunted before eating some more.

"Tastes great, as usual." Vaccine Woman complimented.

"I thought you only ate high in fat monsters." Ki joked, causing the purple monster to sputter before glaring at her while the other two laughed.

"You know I'm gonna get you all for that, right?" Vaccine Woman threatened.

"Don't fight in here." Saitama spoke up, causing them all to shut it.

TT Girl and Jet Nice Girl still had trouble with seeing them all obey him so quickly. Then again, the slight trembling from some of them out of fear could be a big reason.

"Master Saitama! We're back!"

Everyone outside turned to see Mizuki, Kogane, and Beast Queen walking towards them all, with an exhausted Newtina still being dragged by a strand of Kogane's hair.

"Welcome back." Sub Queen greeted, her eyes drifting to Newtina. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Kogane waved her off with a smile as the female heroes looked out the door at her.

"...help...me..." she whimpered, comical tears pooling under her head.

"Did you seriously drag her the whole way?" Ki asked.

"No!" Kogane denied, her arms crossed as she turned away in a huff. "Just to keep her upright as I ran. And she stayed on her feet...most of the way." Some of the monster women couldn't help but snicker as Newtina crawled inside and actually began trying her best to hide under the table.

"I thought you hated humans." Nori yawned, having woken up but not moving from her spot on the floor.

"I do. But you all seem to listen to him." she said as she struggled to fit her tail under as well.

"Sounds like someone's had a busy day."

TT Girl and Jet Nice Girl turned back towards the door to see Midori walk in while pulling off the hat she wore to hide her hair.

"And it looks like everyone's here." she continued with a smile before noticing the food. "Where'd all that takoyaki come from?"

"I brought it." Mosquito Girl said while raising her claw.

"Dig in. There's too much for me." Saitama offered as he stuck another ball of takoyaki into his mouth.

"Thanks." Midori said before looking away nervously. "Um..."

"Something wrong?" Ki asked. Midori opened her mouth, only for a group of gasps to appear from those still outside the doorway.

"He wanted to come along after today's training. I'm sorry, Saitama." Midori apologized.

"He who?" Newtina asked. She and the others got their answer when another figure walked through the doorway.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion." Bang said with a hand raised in a small wave.

"Oh! Hey there Bang." Saitama waved. "Takoyaki?"

"Apologies. I ate before coming." he politely declined.

"I see. Well, alright then." said the bald hero before putting the lid on his empty container and standing up. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

"We will return later, Sensei." Genos stated before looking at Mizuki. "Are you ready, Captain Mizuki?"

"Yep! I'm right behind ya!" she said cheerfully before she and Genos walked out the door.

"Where are you two going?" Sub Queen asked.

"I have no doubts of Master Saitama proving himself to Jet Nice Girl and Tank-Top Girl." Genos started.

"And since we know he's gonna win, we're going out to get something for his victory dinner!" Mizuki finished with a smile. "See ya later, Master!"

"See ya." Saitama replied as he got on his boots. He and the others all began to leave for the area where he'd prove himself, only to stop when the Beast Queen noticed they were three short.

"Hey! You three coming or what?" she asked after sticking her head through the doorway of Saitama's apartment. The others joined her to see the three in question frozen where they were.

 _"Oh...don't mind us."_ Jet Nice Girl breathed out, her voice sounding as lifeless as the machinery on her body.

 _"We're just waiting for reality to stop being broken, that's all."_ Tank-Top Girl added as she wobbled on her legs.

"I'm dreaming. The third ranked Class-S hero is not out there. I'm just having a bad dream." Newtina muttered in a loop through a demented smile, her hands covering her eyes as she trembled under the table.

-Later-

After snapping the three out of their daze, the group all made it to the large area where Saitama and Genos sparred some time ago.

"Alright." Saitama said as he stood before the two heroes, with all the others on the sideline. "What am I doing?"

"Well...uhh..." Jet Nice Girl got out before looking at TT Girl with a neutral look. "I've got nothing."

"Maybe we should've thought this out on the train?" TT Girl chuckled weakly before scowling at the monsters all chuckling at her. "Oh shut up!" Everyone waited as the two heroes racked their brains for any ideas on how to see if Saitama was a fraud or not. After five minutes of pacing, Jet Nice Girl smiled and whispered to TT Girl, who nodded after she was done. "Alright! We've decided!"

"Huh?" Saitama blinked before pulling his pinky out of his nose. "You have? What am I doing?"

"Your test will consist of two parts." Jet Nice Girl announced. "The first part will have you retaking the physical exam that all candidates take when trying out for the Hero Association!"

"Okay. And the second?" Saitama asked.

"We'll tell you after we see if you can prove yourself in the first test." TT Girl explained.

"Alright! We'll do them in the order the Hero Association does, so side-to-side jumps first!" Jet Nice Girl announced as she set her internal clock to be a timer. "Ready?!"

Saitama bent over as he did during the test, his face going serious just before Jet Nice Girl called out "GO!"

Everyone watched as Saitama became a speeding blur, jumping over an imaginary line at high speed for thirty seconds straight.

"Quite fast." Bang said. "If he were this fast during our match, I believe he'd have been able to wear that helmet before I struck with the hammer."

"I can't see his legs." Midori chuckled while Nori blinked her eyes after failing to keep up with Saitama's movements. The women clapped after Saitama finished while the two heroes just stood in place, their mouths agape at the display of speed and precision.

"W-Well, that was just the first one!" Tank-Top Girl said after finally getting her marbles in order. "There's still more to do!"

"Next is the 1,500 meter run!" Jet Nice Girl called out.

"How long is that?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"Just run from here to the mountain and back!" Ki suggested.

"That will be fine!" Jet Nice Girl decided. "Ready?! GO!"

Most of them blinked as Saitama disappeared, a trail of smoke behind him as he ran for the wall of rock far in the distance, then reappeared before them in less than 5 seconds.

"Uh...okay?" Jet Nice Girl mumbled.

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!" Beast Queen laughed.

"Well, you're definitely fast." TT-Girl squeaked before shaking her head. "B-But how _strong_ are you?! Next is weighlifting!"

"What's he supposed to lift?" Kogane asked with a tilt of her head.

"Why not just lift up a rock?" the Subterranean Queen suggested.

"Need to be a pretty big rock."

 _ **CRACK!**_

Everyone turned to see Saitama stabbing his hand into the ground before lifting...above him...

"Holy shit!" Jet Nice Girl.

Not much else to say when you see someone lift a chunk of earth three times as tall and five times as wide as his apartment complex. And all with one hand.

"This enough?" he called out. A slow nod came from the two heroes. "Okay." he nodded back before throwing the boulder back down from where he lifted it.

"S...Shotput?" TT Girl squeaked. Saitama reached back down at the ground, broke a rock the size of a baseball out, and hurled it towards the horizon.

"Going! Going!" Nori began.

"GONE!" Midori finished with a cheer.

"Well?" Ki asked, her arm resting on Newtina's shoulder as she looked at her, DSQ, and the two other heroes. "Has he shown enough proof as to why we listen when he says not to attack humans? Or are there any other tests?"

"I must say, I didn't quite expect that." Bang spoke up, a tiny bead of sweat on his brow. He may be an master martial artist and Class-S hero, but even he could tell when he was out of his league.

"W-Well...there was still...vertical jumping...whack-a-m-mole...and a pu-pu-punching machine test." Jet Nice Girl stammered, almost as if her robotic parts were having a malfunction.

"No moles, no machine, and if he jumps he'll go into space." Midori deadpanned.

"Why punch a machine when he could level that mountain from here?" Nori asked, her finger pointed out at the wall of rock in the distance.

"Alright! I call bullshit on that!" Tank-Top Girl yelled. "You may be strong and fast, but there's no way you can-"

Her words were cut off when Saitama appeared right in front of her, causing her to jump back in shock.

"What the-?" she began before he disappeared again. "Where'd he-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Jet Nice Girl roared in panic.

"Behind-" was all she got out as she turned around before...

 **DEATH**

That was all that she saw in that moment. All that she felt. Her mind, her body, her _soul._ It could all feel it encompass her as a red gloved fist came towards her. She didn't even register as it stopped just inches from her face. Didn't blink as the wind kicked up dust all around her. All she could focus on was that fist still in front of her, as if waiting for it to finish the job. Her mind finally started to catch up to her when she felt Saitama lightly poke her forehead, a smile on his face.

"Is that enough?" he asked her. Her eyes remained focused on him for a moment before they slowly shifted towards the group standing by. Most of them were sweating where they stood, even Bang, but four weren't. Jet Nice Girl, Deep Sea Queen, and Newtina were all on the ground, the foam bubbling from their twitching mouthes indicating that they'd fainted, while Mosquito Girl violently trembled in place, her mouth hung open in a silent scream, her eyes blank. She moved her eyes away from the downed group and back to those remaining conscious as they looked up at the sky behind her. A feeling of dread washed over her as she finally got her neck muscles to move, allowing her to turn her head to look over her shoulder and...

"...What _are_ you?!" she croaked out in a voice so tiny, you'd barely even think she'd spoke, unable to look away from the devastation in the distance.

The wall of rock that had been in the distance...was almost entirely gone. No rubble. Not even any dust. Just... _gone._

"...okay. You're not a fake." she muttered as her legs gave, causing her to fall on her ass.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked in concern as he held a hand out to her. "Here. I'll help you up."

"Uh...tha-" she began as she reached for the hand, only to freeze and stare up at him in horror. She sat there and trembled for a few moments before suddenly falling over, foam coming out of her mouth as well.

"HEY!"

* * *

Bang stared down at the table he was sitting at before looking around in mild amusement and wonder. Most of the monsters were working alongside Saitama to prepare the food for his victory meal. Of course, with them all pitching in with so much, there would be quite a meal at the end.

"Good thing we moved this to the roof." Midori commented as she, her sisters, and most of the others present kept working.

The Sub Queen had used the magma within her body to craft a makeshift kitchen station on the roof, making sure not to catch anything on fire in the process, before lying down to rest and recuperate from overuse.

Beast Queen was throwing hunks of meat into the air before slashing at them, leaving them all to fall onto the table in precision pieces.

Ki, Kogane, Midori, and Nori were busy prepping rice and vegetables alongside Saitama, their hair holding the cutting knives and making clean, even cuts. Midori stopped for a moment when she heard Bang give out a light laugh.

"What's so funny, Master Bang?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad that you're back to normal is all." replied the old hero.

"When has she been normal?" Ki joked, earning a light elbow in the side.

"Well, during her training today, she was rather down." he explained.

"Oh!" Midori said in realization. "You mean how I was worried if Saitama hadn't convinced those two heroes."

"Exactly." Bang nodded. "I was beginning to think that Charanko may have been a challenge with how distracted you were."

"Heheh. Sorry." Midori apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess we weren't the only ones worrying, huh?" Nori muttered to Ki, who nodded with a smile. She then directed her attention to Kogane. "Were you worried?"

"Nope. Not at all." she responded as she looked away...with a pout?

"What's with you?" Midori asked.

"Nothing. I'm just fine." Kogane responded, her eyes going back to her vegetables.

As they talked, the two Queens were having their own little discussion.

"Why can't we eat this raw?" Beast Queen bemoaned as she stared at the meat that was starting to cook on the makeshift stovetop, the Subterranean Queen expelling heat from her hand underneath.

"Because humans like most of their food cooked." Sub Queen answered as she tilted her head to look up at Beast Queen. "Besides, Bang and Midori brought back fresh fish after seeing Saitama win, so we're having sushi. Isn't that raw enough for you?"

"Eh, good point." Beast Queen shrugged before noticing the Subterranean Queen's melancholy expression. "You okay?"

"Well...we're not all here. Genos and Mizuki are getting crabs, and Vaccine Woman's watching the others sleeping downstairs in our shared room."

"Huh. Didn't know you liked big parties." Beast Queen said before looking up, her expression thoughtful. "When do you think they'll wake up?"

 _ **AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

CRASH!

"...3 seconds ago." Sub Queen deadpanned.

"They sound like whenever you four do something." Saitama said, his blank gaze on them.

"Why are you looking at us?" Midori asked, her expression as flat as his.

"It's not us this time!" Nori denied, her hands and hair in the air. "See?" The others followed her example, showing that their hair wasn't anywhere near the room the screams were coming from.

"What is-" Bang started before Beast Queen raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't ask." Beast Queen sighed while Saitama began descending the steps towards the room in question.

"I'll go see what's going on. You guys keep working on the food." he said.

"Okay." he heard them all say in unison. A moment later had him walking towards an open door, the sounds of screaming and arguing coming from inside.

"Will you calm down already?!"

"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm with her! Why are we here?!"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO! ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY!"

"Why are you yelling at me?! I'm on your side!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What's going on in there?" Saitama muttered as he walked up to the doorway and peered inside. The first thing he noticed were occupants. Vaccine Woman was facing away from him as she stood in the doorway. Clinging to the far wall were Jet Nice Girl and Tank-Top Girl, both looking freaked out and ready to fight, but only TT Girl was blushing like crazy. On a king sized bed, which took up a good amount of space in the room, were the Deep Sea Queen, Newtina, and Mosquito Girl looking at her in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What's going-"

"AAAAHHH!"

 _SLAM!_

He hadn't even finished his sentence when Deep Sea Queen and Newtina joined Tank-Top Girl and Jet Nice Girl, all four of them pressing themselves against the wall and looking at him in terror.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Saitama asked as he watched them all sweat bullets.

"YOU!" TT Girl barked as she frantically pointed at him. "WHY ARE WE ALL IN A GIANT BED?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Saitama merely stared as she rambled off her questions before his eyes slightly widened in realization.

"Where _did_ that giant bed come from?" he asked out loud.

" _That's_ the first thing that you ask about in this kind of situation?" Vaccine Woman deadpanned.

"I like it. It's warm." Mosquito Girl giggled as she laid down on it.

"Scary baldy. Scary baldy. Scary baldy." Newtina whimpered on repeat, tears flowing out of her eyes like twin waterfalls.

"I think they're still shaken up from your earlier display of strength." Vaccine Woman spoke up. "And honestly, after seeing it myself the first time, I can't blame them."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Tank-Top Girl screamed. "WHY WERE WE ALL ON THAT GIANT BED?!"

"I don't know." Saitama shrugged. "After I carried you and Mosquito Girl here, the others said they'd take care of you until you woke up. Kinda freaked us out when you all passed out."

"Oh yeah? What would _you_ have done if you just saw someone obliterate that much earth in one strike?!" Jet Nice Girl demanded.

"I'd fight them." Saitama answered with a small smile, causing Vaccine Woman to giggle.

"To answer your question." Vaccine Woman began after she got her giggling done and was now addressing Tank-Top Girl. "You were all there because it's the only bed of that size in the whole apartment, so we put you there instead of just tossing you on the floor."

"I don't think tossing all of us on top of each other on one bed is any better." Jet Nice Girl huffed.

"Would you rather we have gone with the alternative?" the purple monster asked, arms crosse over her chest.

"Alternative?" Newtina asked.

"Going with Ki and her sisters idea of leaving you to them." Vaccine Woman explained, a smirk playing on her lips at the sight of all the woman blush up a storm and frantically shake their heads.

"Yeah, that would've been a bad idea." Saitama deadpanned more than usual.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mosquito Girl spoke. "What did you mean by 'you carried us here?'"

"You passed out, so we had to carry you here." said Vaccine Woman before pointing at TT Girl. "You were carried in his arms." She then pointed at Mosquito Girl. "And he carried you on his back."

"Oh." Mosquito Girl blinked before looking away, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Well, thanks."

"Sure." Saitama said before looking at the others. "Are you done hugging the wall?"

"Two are scared because they know you're not a fake. The other two are scared because they know that neither they nor anyone or anything on this planet can top you." Vaccine Woman explained while cleaning her ear with her pinky finger.

"Oh." was all he said before turning away. "Well, if everyone's alright and nobody's trying anything funny with them, then that's cool. Anyway, aside from Genos and Mizuki, everyone else is on the roof preparing some food." He cast a kind smile over his shoulder at them before continuing. "You're all free to join. There's plenty for everyone."

They all stared as he left after inviting them to join them for a friendly meal, unable to fully comprehend his actions. Actually, they were having a little trouble comprehending _anything_ at the moment.

"Well." Vaccine Woman began after clapping her hands together. "You all are up, so I don't have to watch you all sleep anymore. See ya."

"Hold on."

The purple monster didn't look back, but stopped in the doorway, telling the others that she was listening.

"Why didn't he kill any of us?" Deep Sea Queen asked, her hand drifting to her midsection. "Even after he learned we were still alive."

"He'd probably say something about a true hero not killing those that surrender." Vaccine Woman answered with a shrug. "Anything else?"

"...Why do you all stay here?" Deep Sea Queen asked after a moment of hesitation. The others all looked at Vaccine Woman now, also curious as to why they stay. "Does he force you to live here?"

"No. We're free to leave at any time." Vaccine Woman answered in a calm and even voice.

"Then why?! Why stay under the same roof of someone that...that..." Deep Sea Queen trailed off, looking like the next word would cause her pain.

"Terrifying?" Newtina finished, earning a nod and grunt from the fish monster.

"We...have our reasons." Vaccine Woman said.

The others merely stared with raised eyebrows before TT Girl noticed the subtle shift in color of her ears.

"I'm probably gonna regret asking, but here it is." she sighed before steeling herself. "Do any of those reasons involve having feelings for Sai-"

"GET YOUR FOOD AND LEAVE!" Vaccine Woman shouted before slamming the door, leaving cracks in the frame around it. The five women in the room slowly opened their eyes after wincing from the sudden motion before glancing at each other.

"Well...that answered that question." Jet-Nice Girl coughed uncomfortably.

"But raises _sooo_ many more." Newtina added before noticing Mosquito Girl heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, to eat with the others?" she said like it was obvious.

"You're willingly putting yourself closer to them?!" she yelped in shock.

"If they wanted to kill you, they would've by now." she deadpanned before walking out and shutting the abused door, leaving them all in silence.

"...Should we go up there, or leave?" Jet Nice Girl asked. Tank-Top Girl opened her mouth to reply-

 _Grrrrrrroooooowwwwlllll!_

-before a deep rumble interrupted her. The two heroes and Newtina looked over towards the Deep Sea Queen, who had a faint blush on her face before regaining her composure.

"Human or monster, both get hungry." she huffed before walking out, followed hesitantly by the others as they headed for the roof. The four stuck their heads up just enough to see what everyone else was doing, a little bit of fear in each of them.

Everyone on the roof were calmly sitting around the table and enjoying the food that had been made. Bang was smiling as Midori told Beast Queen and Sub Queen about her training, her hands moving around in practiced motions. Nori was shyly offering Saitama some sushi, who smiled as he accepted. Ki was slowly eating her food while shooting half-lidded eyes at Saitama, not caring that he didn't see. Mosquito was flying next to Kogane, wondering why the tallest monster was pouting and looking away from her.

 _'They look like they're actually having fun.'_ Tank-Top Girl thought.

 _'It's so strange to watch humans and monsters get along.'_ thought Newtina before Deep Sea Queen walked towards them, making their presence known. For a while, nobody on either side said anything, even when Newtina and the female heroes joined the fish monster. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Deep Sea Queen released a sigh.

"Room for us?"

-Later-

The group were now laughing as they finished the last bits of their first course, the food having been stretched thin with how many were there.

"So, the doctor's finally gonna give you that operation?" Beast Queen asked as she picked her teeth with one of her claws.

"Yep. Afterwards, I'll be able to help out in public instead of hiding all the time." Mosquito Girl answered with a giddy smile. "I'll still technically be a monster, but I won't have people screaming that when they see me."

"Which means that you can go out and serve food instead of just delivering it to us?" Sub Queen asked, earning a nod from Mosquito Girl.

"Speaking of food, where's Genos and Mizuki with those crabs?" Midori asked.

"With the number of people here, it could be a little difficult transfer them." Bang guessed out loud.

"Maybe they ran out at the store and they're trying to find some elsewhere?" said Nori.

They began to ramble off some more guesses to why Saitama's disciples were late before one in question made their presence known.

Slumping towards them from the top of the staircase was Mizuki, her head down, her arms limp, and her breath coming out in sad sighs. She merely sat down on the edge of the roof while facing them, but didn't look up.

"Hey." Beast Queen spoke up first as she sat next to her. "You okay?"

"We were starting to get worried." Kogane added.

"And where's Genos? He and you left for crabs some time ago." said Ki. Mizuki merely let out another sigh before looking up at Saitama, her eyes radiating disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Master Saitama. We failed to get the crabs." she informed.

"Really? So they were out at the store?" he replied. "Must've been a lot of people waiting on that sale. That kinda sucks."

"No. Genos-senpai and I got them from the store. But along the way..." she trailed off, her head being propped up with her hands. "They were destroyed by the bomb."

 _"BOMB?!"_

* * *

A/N: We're leaving it there because we feel like making you all squirm. Aren't we just a buncha rotten dicks?


	23. Train Bombs and Espers!

A/N: Short chapter. Also, important note at the end.

* * *

-Earlier-

Genos and Captain Mizuki were waiting for the train to arrive, boxes of live crabs stacked high in their arms.

"Do you think we got enough?" Mizuki asked her senior.

"This amount is more than sufficient." Genos stated as the train arrived.

"Well, let's not keep Master Saitama waiting!" Mizuki said with a grin as she and Genos boarded the train, being careful not to spill the crabs everywhere. A bit of searching later found the two heroes sitting in an empty spot, the boxes sitting across from them in the empty seats. Genos stared at nothing as he awaited the train to arrive at the station in City-Z while Captain Mizuki watched out the window she was sitting next to. "I love watching the scenery from the train." she said in a wistful tone.

"Yes. It is a nice view." Genos said with a rare smile as he watched the landscape move in the distance.

"I wonder if I'll be able to outrun a train like this one day." Mizuki pondered aloud.

"If you are successful in attaining the same strength as Master Saitama, then that may be possible." Genos said, earning a wide smile from from the woman before she blinked. His gaze followed hers towards a woman in a long black dress sitting across the aisle. Mizuki's eyes widened when she realized who exactly it was.

"Senpai!" she whispered to Genos's ear. "That's the Blizzard of Hell! Class-B, Rank-1!"

"I recognize her from her photo on the Hero Association Website." Genos replied stoically as he stared at the woman, who merely gazed out at the moving scenery with teary eyes.

"Is she...crying?" Mizuki asked.

"Perhaps she has pollen allergies?" said Genos. Mizuki merely hummed in thought before rising from her seat and walking over to Fubuki.

"You okay?" she asked, causing the woman to quickly rub her eyes before looking up at Mizuki.

"I'm alright." Fubuki responded before noticing who she was talking to. "You're Captain Mizuki, Class-B, Rank-74."

"That's right." Mizuki confirmed with a smile. "And you're the Blizzard of Hell, Class-B, Rank-1."

"That's correct." Fubuki nodded before noticing the boxes behind Mizuki shift and move about.

"They are crabs." Genos answered the question she had in her mind, gaining the attention of both women. "Crabs for our Master."

"Master?" Fubuki said before noticing who she was talking to. "Wait. Aren't you the new hero in Class-S?"

"Yes." was all Genos said before returning his attention forward.

"Sorry about my Senpai. He's...almost always like this." Mizuki explained while rubbing the back of her head.

"Senpai? You train alongside a Class-S hero?" Fubuki asked in surprise.

"That's right." Mizuki nodded before her concerned look returned. "But my question still stands. Are you okay?"

"It's...It's nothing." Fubuki denied as she looked back out the window. Mizuki stared at her for a moment before sighing, not liking to let it drop when Fubuki was clearly not okay.

 _~RIRIRIRING_

She turned back towards Genos as the cyborg answered his phone.

"Hello? Yes." Genos answered before jumping out of his seat. "What?! A bomb?!" Both women turned to him in shock as Mizuki leaned over his shoulder to hear the other side of the conversation.

 _"Yes! We just got confirmation from Heavy Kong! The culprit is Serial Bomber, a former Class-A hero! He's planted a bomb inside a fast moving train heading for City-Z!"_

"City Z?! Which train?!" Genos demanded.

 _"Yes. The limited express train that left at 2:22 P.M. heading towards City Z!"_

"N-No way!" Mizuki gasped in horror, realizing that they were riding that very train.

 _"He's also messed with the controls so that the train wouldn't stop! It's set to go off at the City Z train station, causing immense destruction of the city! We've notified the citizens nearby to evacuate, but...the bomb seems to be a big one."_

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE THE TRAIN!" Genos roared to the nearby passengers after dropping the call. "A BOMB IS ON BOARD! YOU MUST-"

"How are they gonna get off?! The train's still going!" Mizuki yelled in panic, causing Genos to blink in realization.

"You're right. At this speed, jumping off would most likely lead to death." Genos growled. "And the people and crabs will be destroyed if we can't do something."

"But mostly the people." Mizuki said, wondering if Genos might be thinking too much about making their master happy.

"Excuse me." Fubuki spoke up as the citizens began to panic. "Was it true? About there being a bomb on this train?"

"Yes." Genos confirmed. "Blizzard of Hell Fubuki, you are an Esper, correct?"

-Meanwhile-

"Everyone, please calm down!" Mizuki said at the front of the train, doing her best to calm the people down.

"How can we stay calm?!"

"Stop the train!"

"I can't! The brakes are jammed!"

"Of course you can't! You're out here making excu-"

The man was cut off as he was suddenly tossed out the door by an unseen force, screaming until he was gently placed safely on the track, leaving the rest of the passengers to gape at Fubuki, her body surrounded in a glowing aura.

"Everyone, remain calm. I will get you all of the the train one at a time." she explained.

"You're amazing, Miss Fubuki!" exclaimed a young girl. Fubuki recognized her as the Class-C hero called Swim, who had volunteered to help Mizuki search for the bomb. She stared before scowling and getting into her face.

"What are you doing here?! Go and help Captain Mizuki find that bomb!" the esper ordered.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Swim nodded before running off, leaving Fubuki to begin using her powers to gently lift the people off the train one-by-one.

-Outside the train-

Genos stood atop the front car of the train before jumping ahead of it and landing the on rails. The train slammed into him as he dug his heels in in an attempt to stop the train from reaching City-Z. His eyes glowed for a moment before scowling as the train's speed kept up it's high speed.

-Inside the train-

Mizuki and Swim were frantically looking in every spot of the train they could to try and locate the bomb.

"It could be anywhere!" Mizuki said to herself as she looked under the seats, wondering if the bomb was little. She blinked when she saw Swim run past her towards the front of the train before following. She caught up just in time to hear her say "I've found the bomb!" to Fubuki. Both women followed Swim to a washroom to find the bomb in question.

"This is it?!" Fubuki gasped as the three gazed at the bomb that was easily larger than all three of them.

"I found it in the bathroom that read occupied, but no one answered when I knocked. I broke the door down and...here it was." Swim explained.

"How the heck did he sneak this thing on board?!" Mizuki gaped as she paled in terror. "And how are _we_ gonna handle it?!"

"That will be my problem." she heard Fubuki say before she was suddenly lifted into the air and out the door, then gently placed on the ground. The moment she was safe, she got to her feet and ran after the train as fast as she could. She managed to scoop swim up moments later as she continued on after the train, which still had the bomb that could destroy Fubuki and Genos when it hit the train station.

 _'I can't abandon them! I know I can't do anything about the bomb, but if we all had thought of something, we could've-'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw the train being lifted into the air, wafting through the air like a snake slithering through the sky. She watched as it was wrapped around itself before it exploded, followed by the smoke encircling into a single point until...it vanished.

"No way! Did Blizzard do that?!" Mizuki wondered as she continued to run.

"No! Look up there!" Swim yelled as she pointed up at a figure floating high in the sky. "It's the Tornado of Terror!"

"Really?" Mizuki asked as she looked up into the sky, spotting the glowing figure that was indeed Tornado. "Hey, it is! Let's go thank her!"

She kept up her speed and soon came up towards them, but only to hear Tatsumaki.

"Stop playing those weak heroes." she heard the smaller esper say before taking off. The four heroes stared up at the smaller esper until she was a green twinkle in the sky before reacting. Genos merely stared up at her, a little annoyed that she tossed him aside like a tin can. Swim sighed sadly and looked down at her feet, knowing that she was right about her being weak. Mizuki let out a "hmph!" while planting her hands on her hips. And Fubuki...

"So what if you're stronger than me?" she whispered, her fists clenched and her form trembling in anger. "That doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"That's right." Swim spoke up, catching the esper's attention. "You're not weak. You helped get everyone safely off the train!"

"If she was so great, then where was she all this time?" Mizuki added with a smile.

"Well...maybe." Fubuki muttered before glaring at them. "But she is right. Her power far surpasses mine."

"So?" Mizuki said, her smile not faltering. "If you've got time to cry about being weak, then you've got time to get stronger." The two women stared at the more muscular hero, her smile never leaving her lips the whole time.

"You...You're right." Swim spoke up, a smile of her own beginning to form. "If I sit around and do nothing but cry about being weak, I'll never get stronger." A hint of steel mixed into her expression as she continued. "And if I don't get stronger, I won't be able to rise up to Class-B! And if I can't reach Class-B...then I..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering over towards Fubuki. "I won't...I won't be able to work with those like you, Fubuki."

"Me?" Fubuki blinked at Swim's words.

"Yes!" Swim said with a smile. "I was actually wondering if I should quit the hero business, you seeing you saving all those people and staying behind to take care of the bomb yourself? I felt that I can give the hero thing one more shot!"

"But...I didn't stop the bomb." Fubuki sighed out in disappointment.

"Maybe not, but you still stayed behind and tried. And to me, that's what a real hero is supposed to do."

Fubuki just stared at Swim after the younger hero's statement, unable to think of anything to say to her. Her attention was diverted when both she and Swim looked to Mizuki, who was practically vibrating in joy as she watched their interaction.

"Uhm/Uhh." the two of them said, causing Mizuki to snap out of it and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just really moved there." she chuckled.

"Hmm." Fubuki hummed as she closed her eyes in thought. After a few moments, Swim spoke up in concern.

"Um...Miss Fubuki-

"Blizzard."

Swim was silent when Fubuki cut her off, a soft smile coming to the esper's face.

"That is what those who serve under me call me. And I expect you to do the same one day." she explained, causing Swim to smile back.

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" she answered.

"If you are aiming to become stronger, perhaps our master's words of wisdom may help." Genos spoke up, catching their attention.

"You mean about how if heroes run, who's left to help?" Mizuki recited.

"No." Genos said with a shake of his head. "It was what he said when he first explained how he got so strong. He said that human beings can become strong, because they can change themselves."

"Change?" Fubuki said.

"Themselves?" Swim finished. Genos said nothing else before turning and walking away.

"Where you going, Senpai?" Mizuki asked.

"To get more crabs." Genos replied before taking off.

"He really likes crabs, doesn't he?" Swim asked.

"Sorry about Genos-Senpai." Mizuki said with a sigh. "He just really wants to make sure our master's celebration...is..."

The two other women blinked as Mizuki trailed off, a thoughtful look coming over her expression. They flinched when she suddenly grinned and clapped them both on their shoulders.

"Say! Why don't you two train under our master too?!" she offered out of the blue.

"You-...wait? What?!" Fubuki finally managed to say.

"Train under your master?" Swim asked, wondering if she heard right.

"Yeah!" Mizuki nodded. "He's strong and kind and a hero too!" She turned her gaze towards Swim. "You could easily get into Class-B!" She then turned her attention towards Fubuki. "And who knows? You may even be able to surpass Tornado!"

The moment the last word left Mizuki's lips, Fubuki's expression shifted into a disinterested scowl before she turned and started walking away.

"Not interested." she said, leaving the two other heroes alone.

"Really?" Mizuki muttered to herself before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. I won't force her." She then turned back to Swim. "What about you?"

"Um..." Swim answered as she fidgeted a bit. "I don't know. I mean, a Class-S hero calls them master, so they must be strong, but..."

"I won't force you either." Mizuki spoke up with a smile before planting her hand on Swim's shoulder. "If you do decide, come to the abandoned district of City-Z. If not, then remember our master's words and grow stronger." Swim smiled at her with a nod before the two departed.

-Present-

"And after that, I came back here." Mizuki finished.

"Wooow." Midori breathed as she and everyone else listened to the story.

"Quite a tale." Bang mused aloud.

"I'm just glad that everyone got out alive." Jet Nice Girl said.

"Same." TT Girl agreed with a nod.

"Yeah." Mizuki said before sighing. "Though I am a little upset that we couldn't get you those crabs for your celebration, Master Saitama."

"Meh. There's more crabs out there." Saitama shrugged off before smiling at her. "As long as you and the others are good, then it's okay."

Mizuki's mouth parted slightly at his words before smiling at the ground, a small blush on her face.

"T-Thanks, Master." she said.

"So," Sub Queen whispered to the Beast Queen as the others continued to talk. "I take it you're not upset about them talking about sea creatures like that?"

"Didn't I say it before? Fish eat fish." Deep Sea Queen replied before tenderly rubbing one of her nipples. "Honestly, I think the sea floor would be better _without_ those little pinching bastards!" she growled the last bit.

"Uh, 'scuse me?"

Everyone stopped their conversation and turned to Vaccine Woman, who took a moment to take a drink from the canned beverage she was drinking. She then removed the can before giving Mizuki a flat look. "Hate to ruin the happy mood, but I just wanted to point out a little problem in your story."

"Um...what problem?" Mizuki asked in confusion.

"That little problem about where you invited two more heroes to train under Master Saitama." she answered before taking another swig of her drink.

"What's wrong with that?" Mizuki asked with a huff. "With more heroes training under Saitama, the stronger they can get, and the more they can defeat monsters. Well, monsters that still want to kill humans." she tacked on at the end while glancing at the other monsters nearby.

"Mmhmm." Vaccine Woman nodded before downing the last of her drink. "Well, that's a good cause. You just forgot _one_ little detail."

"And that is?" Mizuki asked.

"You invited them _here_ , where we all live!" she finally pointed out. Mizuki blinked at her words before she, and almost everyone else, turned pale.

 _"OOOHHH SHIIIITTTTT!"_ Mizuki roared in panic.

"Well, this isn't good." Beast Queen grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mizuki whimpered on repeat, comical tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't sweat it." said Midori as she patted Mizuki's shoulder. The hero turned the smiling monster before she continued. "If they do come, then Saitama can just show them why we don't fight and they'll come around. It's happened before, and I gotta feeling it won't fail."

"Really?" Mizuki asked after sucking up the trail of snot that was forming from her nose.

"Yeah." Midori nodded with a grin, which Mizuki copied a moment later, albeit tears were still in her eyes. The mood lightened as everyone continued to bring Mizuki's spirits up, with only one keping quiet.

"Humans drink this poison?" Vaccine Woman scowled as she glanced at the can she was holding. "I think I need to take a little walk tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: F-ckthesystem125 and IcySnowSage would like to ask you, the readers, on the opinion of Swim. She is a girl, and she's a hero. But is she old enough to be a candidate? Please help us by sending in the info of her age so we don't do something we may regret. Thank you!


	24. A Day out for Good Monsters Part 1

A/N: You have spoken, and we have heard. So, a few things before we start. Yes, we know that we need to start having Saitama show an interest in the women. Yes, the harem is big, but there is still plenty of room in the apartments. No, Swim won't join the harem, but she will be a student. Lastly, what the kombu sisters have been doing is indeed hypocritical. Thing is, there's a saying that we've yet to arrive at for them. 'What goes around, comes around.' Now, let's get to the story.

* * *

Morning came for the human, cyborg, and many monster women inside the City-Z abandoned district, each room with their own usual way of starting the day. Though even that can't happen without something weird happening.

-The Kombu Room-

The room, formerly bare of anything, now had quite a variety of items, which had been collected during their times wandering the abandoned district, strewn about in each of the four corners of the room. One corner each for each inhabitant.

In one corner was a fragment of any little girl's dream: a giant pile of stuffed animals of various sorts. Some were in good condition. Some in poor condition. Still, each were loved. There was also a sewing kit next to a bag of tattered clothing.

In another corner was a carefully organized mix of workout gear and hero figurines.

A third corner was centered around videos and books about martial arts.

The final corner consisted of cookbooks and various... _dubious_ reading material that looked like they belong in the room of a perverted shut in.

At first glance, all of it together in the same room didn't quite make a lot of sense. However, if you _truly_ knew the room's occupants, you'd realize that it all makes sense.

Speaking of occupants...

Suspended in the middle of the room by many strands of kombu was what looked to be a giant cocoon made of different colored seaweed. A cocoon containing the four inhabitants-

"What the-? GET YOUR HEAD OFF THOSE, KI!"

"Morning~"

"WAH! STOP DROOLING ON MY LEGS MIDORI!"

"*Snrk* Is it time for breakfast?"

-Which was now shaking violently as the four inside woke up and began to argue. A few moments later, the cocoon flopped to the floor, the kombu composing it retracting towards their respective owners.

"Can you _please_ stupid using my breasts as your pillow?!" Nori snapped at Ki, her face becoming as red as her hair from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not." Ki denied with a smile that didn't fool anyone. "We all shift around in the hammock. My head just keeps being pushed there for some reason." She laughed as she brought her arms up to shield herself from Nori's flailing punches, leaving two others two their own arguement.

"Why can't you sleep on Ki's legs?" Kogane asked Midori in a huff.

"She nearly crushed my head while moaning in her sleep." Midori shrugged before smirking up at Kogane. "And you're the one who keeps curling them in on yourself each night. You used to sleep with your arms and legs dangling outside because it was so cramped. Why is that?"

"BECAUSE OF THE SAME REASON YOU USED TO SLEEP NEAR KI, YOU PERVERTED PART OF OUR OLD SELF!" Kogane snapped as she stretched Midori's cheeks with her hands.

"Oh, lie yoor innoshent in all dis?" Midori slurred out through Kogane's abuse to her cheeks. "Who wav moaing out Shaitama's name in dere sweep when I wubbed your lehg lass nigh?"

Kogane's whole body stiffened as she blushed up a storm before averting her eyes.

"And let's not forget about you, Nori." Ki brought up with a grin before lifting up one of Nori's breasts, making the redhead bite back a moan. "You nearly suffocated me between these things a few times in your sleep while giggling Saitama's name."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Nori stuttered out before turning away and cupping her scarlet face, earning a laugh from Ki. The laugh died down after a moment before she released a sigh.

"Let's face it." she said to the three of them. "Somewhere along the line, somehow, it's happened. Whether it's just a part of us, or with all of our beings." She looked at them with a kind smile, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"We've all fallen for Saitama."

The three of them all stared at her, their faces blank...before slowly morphing into resigned smiles.

"Yeah. You're right." Midori sighed while casting a side glance at nothing. "It's kind of hard not to fall for him after all that he's done for us. Letting us live."

"Letting us stay here." Kogane added while hugging herself.

"Convincing others not to kill us." Nori finished with a grin.

"Exactly." Ki nodded. "And honestly, it's been a lot of fun." She turned to Kogane. "You've been training alongside Beast Queen and Mizuki."

"And maybe that new girl, Newtina, if she feels up for it." Kogane said with a hopeful laugh while Ki turned to Midori.

"You're training under a Class-S hero _and_ martial artist."

"I love knocking Charanko around. I won't deny or apologize." Midori snickered.

"And you with your sudden interest in sewing." Ki continued while looking at Nori.

"I gotta get clothes that are my size _somehow._ " Nori huffed with a smile, a smile coming to the others. "Wouldn't have to if you guys didn't keep hiding clothes my size for amusement." she grumbled the last part.

"Let's not forget you with all those cookbooks somewhere in that little pit of perversion." Kogane chuckled. "Trying to work your way through Saitama's heart through his stomach?"

"Maaaaybe~" Ki sang.

"And...that secret ingredient?" Midori asked with a grin, which was slowly matched by Ki.

"Secret ingredient?" Nori asked Kogane, who could only shrug.

-Vaccine Woman-

Poisonous smog was being blown about by the wind.

Brown and withered grass for miles.

A river of black sludge flowing bubbling ominously.

Filth and garbage and all sorts of toxic things everywhere you looked.

And in the dead center of it all, taking in all this horrid pollution...

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

Was a certain overly ecstatic pollution eating monster.

"So much waste, and it's all for me~" she sang as she skipped around, picking up anything within arms reach and devouring it on the spot. From whatever spot was cleared during her feeding frenzy, a healthy green patch would appear and spread. Trees would spring from the ground and grow as tall as buildings. Flowers would sprout and decorate the landscape with their natural beauty. And to finish it off, the river of black sludge was swiftly being sucked down Vaccine Woman's eager maw, leaving nothing but crystal clear water flowing.

"Ahhh~" Vaccine Woman sighed in relief as she pat her swollen stomach before releasing a belch. "Pardon." she giggled before looking at the area around her, leaving her body to quickly absorb her meal. "Earth as is should be. Clean, healthy, and free of all those nasty pollutants. And..." She sat up and gazed down at her slim and far more voluptuous form, her hands lifting her bigger and heavier tits. "A massive boost in both my power _and_ body!" She stopped and let her breasts free, allowing them to bounce as she gazed up in thought. "I wonder if Saitama'll like them."

"Indeed, I do."

Vaccine Woman blinked before gasping as a pair of red gloved hands came up from behind her and began to squeeze her boobs.

"S-Saitama?!" she yelped with a blush as he gently fondled her tits, making her squirm and moan.

"Seems you've been working hard, Vaccine Woman." he said in a low appreciative tone, his eyes scanning the area. "Cleaning up the earth and making it beautiful again."

"Eh?!" she gasped before turning away, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Th-Thank you! I'm glad it makes you happy."

"Yeah." he said before holding her close and whispering in her ear. "But it pales in comparrison to you."

Steam began wafting out of her ears at his words.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I got you a present."

"A present?" she asked in a pant as he let go and stepped back, his cape held up by one arm to block the view behind him.

"TADA!" he said in a grandoise tone as he brought his cape down, revealing two gigantic mounds of what looked to be milky white pudding.

"What...What are those?" Vaccine Woman asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Don't just stand there." Saitama spoke up while slapping her ass, making her jump and walk forward. "Enjoy!"

"Okay, okay." she sighed as she approached them. She stopped about a foot away from one of them before reaching out and touching one, causing it to ripple and sway. A small bit of residue was left on her fingers when she brought them back.

"This smells...familiar." she mused before taking a tiny lick. Her eyes shot open at the taste.

"It's DELICIOUS!" she yelled in joy, her eyes sparkling at the taste.

"It's petroleum jelly." Saitama explained. "It's supposed to be made from oil, but it's in a way that actually helps humans."

"Pollutants with a helpful purpose?! THERE _IS_ HOPE FOR THIS WORLD!" she screamed before lunging at one of the blobs of jelly. She had expected to fall through-

BOING~

-but instead found herself bouncing on it.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she bounced a few more times before it stopped, allowing her to lay on top of it. "This jelly is bouncy." she said as she poked it a few more times before hearing something in the distance. "What was that?" she asked while looking around.

"Maybe the wind?" Saitama shrugged, which Vaccine Woman parroted before she began to enjoy her next meal. She smiled as she licked across a small area of the jelly, the flavor steadily getting better with each swipe of her tongue. She stopped when the sound came back and looked over at Saitama. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?" he asked.

"Never mind." Vaccine Woman sighed out before going back to her food. A few moments of licking later found her finally ready to indulge herself. With a big grin on her face, she opened her mouth, sunk her sharp teeth into the jelly-

 _HWWAAAAAA~_

She blinked as the sound from earlier practically roared in her ears. Her mouth stayed frozen as her eyes darted about before noticing the jelly change colors. No longer was it white, but a darker tan color. She blinked as tiny viens began to appear under the surface, a strange heat coming from it all. She looked over to see that the second mound of jelly had transformed into the same state as the one she was biting into.

 _'What's going on here?!'_ Vaccine Woman pondered before noticing a slight difference. Appearing on the very top of the mound was a familiar shape.

 _'Where have I seen that shape before?'_ she wondered as she leaned over a little and squinted to get a better look. An action that, due to her mouth still biting the mound she was on, caused her to tug on whatever she had in her teeth, eliciting another sound from earlier to sound out. A third sound came out quickly, but was followed by the sound of giggling shortly after. All of which was ignored as Vaccine Woman finally realized where she'd seen it. With great trepadation, she turned her gaze down at what she still had in her mouth.

 _'Oh Mother Earth! I'm chewing on...on...!'_

 _"Saitama~"_ moaned a giant-sized Subterranean Queen, a big smile on her blushing face as she squirmed under Vaccine Woman's touch. _"Those are sensitive, you naughty man!"_

Vaccine Woman's whole body paled and blushed all at once as that line knocked the sleep out of her, allowing her to see where she truly was at the moment.

She was in the apartment.

She was lying on top of the Subterranean Queen's breasts.

She was _sucking_ on one of her bare nipples.

And all the way, the Subterranean Queen merely grinned, giggled, and moaned as she was assaulted in her sleep. Though part of that could be from her lower set of hands vigorously rubbing between her legs while a third hand squeezed and played with her unmolested breast. She bit her lower lip as her three eyes fluttered open to gaze at her bald lover. "Saita-"

Her words died as all three of her eyes flew open to comical proportions as she took in the sight of one Vaccine woman latching onto her nipple, both of their blushes matching the other at moment.

Neither of them could move.

Neither of them could breathe.

Neither of them could even _think!_

All they could do was stare at each other.

 _SNRK!_

And then a noise that sounded as loud as cannonfire caused their eyes to shift over and glance at a smirking Deep Sea Queen, a blush crawling up her grinning cheeks.

"Shall I leave you two lovebirds alone?" she asked, her cheeky grin not faltering at all.

"TH-THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Sub Queen yelped in denial and she shot to her feet, with Vaccine Woman still dangling from her tit due to shock preventing her from unlatching her mouth. A forceful yank from Sub Queen fixed that, followed by a pained groan as she rubbed the now sore nipple.

"Hmm." DSQ hummed in thought, a finger to her chin as she acted like she was thinking for a moment. Finally, she smiled again and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. It is all a misunderstanding."

"G-Good! Glad you understand!" Sub Queen huffed in approval while Vaccine Woman sighed in relief while rubbing her jaw.

"Right." DSQ nodded again before her smile gained a sadistic undertone to it. She turned towards the door and placed a hand near her mouth before calling out in a whisper-shout "Oh, Saitama~"

"AHH! NO! DON'T YOU DARE, DEEP SEA QUEEN!" the Subterranean Queen screamed in panic as she and Vaccine Woman rushed her.

"YOU TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED, AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO FISHSTICKS!" Vaccine Woman threatened. The only response either of them got was DSQ laughing her scales off while holding her arms up to block their attacks.

 _'I don't know what it is that makes these two like him, but if it makes them act like that in their sleep, it must be a pretty good reason.'_ thought the fish monster before a truly thoughtful look came across her face. _'I wonder if any of those other monsters fell this way.'_

-Beast Queen and Newtina-

Beast Queen was happily snoozing away in her shared room, a line of drool escaping her maw. She winced as she felt something hit her closed eyes before blinking them awake, causing her to be blinded by the sunlight coming in from the window. After realizing that that meant it was morning, she yawned and stretched like the oversized cat she was to get the sleep out of the rest of her body before flopping back down and letting her naked body simultaneously soak up the warmth of the sunlight and the cool breeze made by the small electric fan inside the room. She may have enjoyed the heat like cats do, but there was only so much before it became suffocating.

Sadly, going by the uncomfortable groaning coming from the pile of blankets that was surrounding her new roommate, some people _needed_ a bit of sun more than others.

She yawned and stood over Newtina, clad in pajamas, and tossing and turning under the blankets they had found from inside the abandoned district. She gently lifted up the mass of cloth and monster before placing her under the sunlight, allowing the heat to calm her and let her relax. Her eyes fluttered open before she yawned and looked over to see Beast Queen beginning to get dressed.

"Morning." she mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Beast Queen asked as she pulled her shirt down over her head.

"A little." she said as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Thanks for moving me under the sun."

"No prob. Though we should ask Saitama or Genos about getting you a personal heater or something." Beast queen said as she got into her shorts.

"Or just a heated blanket." Newtina mumbled as she laid back down for a few more minutes. "There's gotta be one somewhere in the abandoned district."

"With all the shit that the Kombu sisters have found, I wouldn't be surprised." Beast Queen chuckled as she finished getting dressed. She took a few steps for the door before suddenly stopping and looking down at herself in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Newtina asked as she sat up to try and enjoy the sun a little more.

"My clothes feel just a little more...snug." Beast Queen commented as she moved around and flexed her arms a bit before grinning. "Guess Saitama's stupidly simple workout is actually working."

"Yeah...Saitama." Newtina sighed, her head bowed. Beast Queen looked back at the new monster, her form trembling from something _other_ than being cold.

"What's wrong now?" Beast Queen huffed. Newtina didn't answer for a moment before turning an uncertain look up at her.

"Can we really trust Saitama?" Newtina asked in a quiet voice. Beast Queen just raised a brow at her as she continued. "What if he's planning to eventually turn us in? Boost his status in the Hero Rankings or something? I don't...I don't want to be killed or experimented on."

"Experimented?" Beast Queen asked.

"Yes!" Newtina yelled while facing the lionness. "There are rumors that the Hero Association does things to monsters for profit! It's worse than death! I mean, look at everyone here!" She then began to count out the possibilities on her fingers for each monster. "Vaccine Woman can be forced to eat pollution on their orders! The Kombu Sisters could be continuously harvested for their hair! The Subterranean Queen and her people could be forced to harvest those minerals that humans can safely get! The Deep Sea Queen can be used as an example of sorts to stop other creatures from attacking-"

"That's not experimentation." Beast Queen said with a flat look.

"IT'S STILL A VALID EXCUSE!" Newtina yelped in panic. "AND THERE'S YOU AND ME! YOU CAN BE USED FOR FURS AND KNIVES WITH YOUR SKIN AND CLAWS! AND ME THEY'D JUST KILL BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO OFFER!"

She had to stop and take a few deep breaths after her long rant before curling up on herself.

"Humans are more monstrous than they realize." she muttered.

Beast Queen was silent as she digested all that information. If humans were doing this to monsters, then that _would_ be a problem.

She then smiled as the hero Newtina was talking about came to mind.

With that, she walked over and sat next to the trembling monster before pulling her close, letting her fur warm her up a little more.

"You do have valid points." she said, making Newtina hug her a little tighter. "But you've got nothing to worry about from Saitama."

"How can you be so sure?" Newtina grumbled, a little annoyed that she'd have so much faith in this one human.

"Because even if he knew about this, he'd turn away from it." she began before holding her hand up to stop Newtina from speaking. "He once had the chance to walk away, literally, with a truckload of cash and get away scot free."

"Wait, what?" Newtina asked in confusion.

"Back when he was in Class-C, he picked up a van full of bank robbers after they robbed a bank and kidnap some kid. Carried them to an empty park, and beat the shit out of them when they tried to attack. All to get the little bit of money he had in the bank bank." Beast Queen explained. "After it was done, he found himself staring at sacks overflowing with cash. He was tempted, I won't lie, but he didn't do it. Even turned down the pocket change the little boy offered for rescuing him."

"But isn't that why most people become heroes? For the money?" Newtina asked, unable to understand any of this.

"Saitama became a hero for the fun of it. The only reason he became a professional was because he learned that self-proclaimed heroes are seen as weird." Beast Queen explained before snickering. "That, and I think the fact that everyone thought he was one of those bald dumbass terrorists may have had something to do with it."

"Are you serious?" Newtina deadpanned, having heard about those thugs in the battlesuits.

"Yeah. First he beat down the leader, because the rest were all decapitated by someone else, and then he nailed this ninja in the dick with his fist." She looked like she was trying so hard not to burst into laughter as she continued. "And the best part? He only held his fist up! The ninja did the rest by dropping down at crazy speeds!"

"I take it back. Humans are more monstrous _and_ stupid!" Newtina groaned as she rubbed her forehead between her horns. "Where were we going with this?"

"Right." Beast Queen coughed before patting Newtina's head. "Thing is, you don't have to worry about Saitama turning on us. Well, not as long as you don't try to hurt humans anyway."

"And the other heroes?" Newtina asked.

"They're good. I mean, I train with one of them everyday." Beast Queen answered before getting up and stretching. "Speaking of which, I need breakfast before Mizuki gets here. Later." With that, she walked out the door, leaving Newtina by herself. The wild haired monster stared at the door for a moment before lowering her gaze, casting shadows over her eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered to no one. "How can they so easily trust him and those other humans? Why would they stay under that bald hero's rule?" She glanced down at her hand before curling it into a fist, her teeth clenching at the most infuriating part of all this. _"And why is it that I can't help but feel safe here?!"_

-Saitama's Apartment-

Our favorite bald hero was watching the morning news as he awaited his breakfast to be made. He gast a glance over his shoulder Genos and Ki, who were both in the kitchen area of the apartment, cooking and arguing at the same time.

"As his disciple, it should be my responsibility alone to cook for Master Saitama!" Genos said while casting a side glare at Ki.

"We're monsters, so we can't go out and earn money. The only way we can return Saitama's kindness is cooking, cleaning, and such." Ki explained with her own glare. "Besides, if we're cooking and such, it leaves Saitama more time to relax or hunt monsters and you more time to read over all those notes you take on Saitama's training."

"I am perfectly capable of mentally re-analyzing my notes and cooking Master Saitama's meals." Genos growled.

"Well at least my hands aren't metal and won't leave a nasty taste to the food!" Ki snapped, having lost her patience with the cyborg.

"Neither Master Saitama nor Doctor Kuseno have said anything was wrong with my cooking!"

"Doesn't mean that they don't think it! I bet they wait until you leave before vomiting!"

"That's enough." Saitama spoke up in a calm tone while glancing back at Genos arming his incinerator cannons and Ki's hair flaring up. "Be nice and cook together, or I'm gonna cook my own meals from now on."

The two of them stood their ground for a moment until Saitama raised an eyebrow. They lowered their arms and hair and continued to quietly work on making breakfast. Saitama started to look back at the TV before hearing chuckling coming from outside his door. Sighing, he stood up and opened the door, revealing almost all the other residents of the apartment building.

"Good morning~" most of them sang with smiles.

"Hey." he greeted them. "Why are you all outside my room?"

"Wasn't enough room for the three of us to come in and help Ki." Midori answered with a smile.

"And last time one of us busted in, you killed them." Beast Queen explained, remembering the tale of Kamakyuri's end. "The mantis monster." she answered to his confused look.

"Oh yeah." Saitama said before blinking and frowning. "Hey, did you or that doctor Geebus ever pay for my ceiling?"

Beast Queen and the others could only stare at each other for a moment before she shrugged.

"I...don't know?" she answered. "You want to send a bill next time Mosquito Girl comes over?"

"Sure." Saitama said before turning back to the house. "You guys hungry? Genos and Ki are making breakfast now, so you'll have to wait a bit."

"Thanks for finding all those canned goods." he said as he went back to the TV. "Didn't think there was so much in the abandoned area."

"Well, have you ever thought to look around?" Sub Queen asked.

"Nah. Didn't feel like it." he said while picking his nose with his pinky. All of the monsters let out a collective sigh, wondering how someone who is so powerful can be this way.

They only had to wait 30 more minutes, due to Genos and Ki nearly getting into another arguement, before everyone was given breakfast.

"So, Saitama. Any plans for the newest Class-B hero?" Midori asked as they all enjoyed the food.

"I'll probably just patrol. Keep my ears open for anything." Saitama answered before looking around the room and out his door. "What about you all?"

"Aside from sticking to your rule of not harming humans? Just out and about doing stuff." Ki said with a wave of her hand.

"Training with Mizuki." Kogane answered while Beast Queen nodded, her mouth full of food.

"I...don't know?" Newtina shrugged. She may have to follow that rule, whether she stayed here or not, but she didn't know what to do now.

"I'm...gonna check on my people later." Sub Queen said as she just shifted her food around on her plate. Vaccine Woman noticed her lack of eating and slight depression, but kept to herself as she answered.

"Just gonna head out and try to make Mother Earth a better place in my own way." Vaccine Woman answered.

"I will be analyzing my notes of your training method, Master." Genos answered seriously.

"Meh." the Deep Sea Queen said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe I'll follow the Subterranean Queen around. Try to see how she's actually enjoying it up here."

With breakfast done, and the arrival of Mizuki, everyone slowly left to do whatever they wished for today.

Except for one.

"Hey, Saitama?"

The bald hero looked towards Vaccine Woman, her disguise in place, and standing before him with a an uncertain frown on her face.

"Something up?" he asked. She didn't respond to his words at first. She just stood there with her eyes closed before moving and-

 _*Smooch*_

The new Class-B hero blinked a few times as the unfamiliar presence left his lips, a blushing Vaccine Woman taking a step back.

"In case I mess up." was all she said before taking off into the skies.

Saitama just stared up at the sky as he tried to figure out if what he thought just happened had happened.

"Huh." he finally got out before shrugging and walking off.

-Evening-

One-by-one the women all returned. Each of them having met up with each other and walking back towards the apartments.

"So, how was your day?" Vaccine Woman asked the others.

"Pretty good." Midori giggled as she cracked her knuckles. "I made Charanko scream like a girl."

"I had an...interesting day." Kogane replied with a bit of a bounce in her step. Of course, it was nothing compared to Mizuki, who was bouncing around the group like a kid in a candy store.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Beast Queen asked with a chuckle.

"I got promoted~ I'm now Class-B Rank 71~ It's all thanks to you guys and Master Saitama's training!" Mizuki cheered as she jumped and flipped around. Most of them were either interested or just rolled their eyes with smiles. The only two that did neither were too busy watching her breasts and butt bounce, the spandex straining to keep them in.

 _"Do they look bigger to you?"_ Midori whispered to Ki.

 _"Yes. Yes they do."_ Ki answered with a grin, her eyes bobbing up and down in sync with with Mizuki's movements.

 _"Is that from her training, or from Nori's kombu?"_ Midori whispered to Ki.

 _"I haven't the foggiest."_ Ki whispered back, her eyes never leaving Mizuki. _"And honestly, I don't care."_

While the athletic hero cheered to the world, others were more reserved.

The Subterranean Queen was quiet, though her downcast eyes looked like they were about to bust out the waterworks.

"You okay?"

Her head snapped up at the sudden touch on her thigh before looking down to see Vaccine Woman staring up at her, a concerned frown on her face. She vigorously shook her head before smiling down at her.

"It's nothing. I'm okay." she answered while waving her off.

Vaccine Woman merely raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to continue, but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see the Deep Sea Queen slowly shaking her head, quietly telling her that now was not the time. Neither said anything as DSQ released Vaccine Woman's shoulder and they continued onwards towards the apartments.

"I can't wait to tell Master Saitama the news of my promotion!" Mizuki squeeled as they marched up the stairs towards his apartment.

"Why the promotion anyway?" Nori asked.

"I defeated a few Tiger ranked monsters today!" she answered in excitement.

"So, you got promoted because you just smeared some monsters around like they don't matter?" Beast Queen asked with her arms crossed under her breasts, making them bounce a little.

"Uhh..." Mizuki trailed at the harsh glare she was getting.

"*Snrk* Hahaha! The look on your face!" Beast Queen laughed as she grabbed Mizuki's head and noogied her. "I'm just messing with ya! Monsters are normally murderous pains in the ass!"

After finally getting out of her grasp, the group arrived in front of Saitama's door. Mizuki knocked on Saitama's door, her body practically vibrating with energy as she hopped in place. The moment she saw the door open, the dam burst.

"He-"

"MASTER!" Mizuki yelled as she jumped and hugged Saitama, jumping in place with him in his arms. "GUESS WHAT?! I GOT PROMOTED IN CLASS-B! I'M RANK 71 NOW! IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOUR TRAINING AND EVERYONE ELSE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"

"Really? That is great. Now, can you do me a favor and let go of my head?" Saitama asked.

Mizuki stopped jumping and looked down at him in confusion before that, due to her being taller than him, she had been, and still was, hugging Saitama's head between her tits.

"EEP!" she squeaked as she released him before backing away with a blush. "S-Sorry!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you got promoted." said the bald hero with a smile after shaking that little incident away.

"Thanks Master." Mizuki grinned. It faltered when she noticed three familiar, and quite incensed, figures glaring at them from inside. "Um, Master? Why are Genos-Senpai, Tank-Top Girl, and Jet Nice Girl glaring at me?"

"It's not you, Captain Mizuki." Jet Nice Girl corrected.

"If not her, then...?" Kogane began before Genos spoke next.

"After all that you've said, you stab Master Saitama in the back like this?!" the Class-S cyborg growled, his body powering up.

None of the monsters knew what he was talking about and shifted their attention towards Saitama, who continued to give them a deadpanned glare.

"We all saw the news." he said.

Now, when one is found to be accused of something, there were many ways to rebuke it. And in a situation like this, there was only one rational course of action to take.

"SHE DID IT!" the monsters cried out in panic, their hands pointing at everyone but themselves.

"Uhh..." Saitama got out while blinking a few times. "O...kay?" He blinked a final time when he noticed that the Subterranean and Deep Sea Queens hadn't reacted to anything yet. SQ simply kept her gaze to the ground and said nothing while DSQ gave her a worried frown.

"What...did they do?" Mizuki asked.

"Vaccine Woman! Explain your actions, or I _will_ incinerate you!" Genos threatened, his arm aimed at the purple monster.

"Whoa! Whoa! I did nothing wrong!" she yelped.

"Well then, why is the news saying that you attacked a drink factory?" Tank-Top Girl asked, her glare in place alongside the more serious heroes. The monster released a sigh as they finally pointed out that it was her they were all angry at.

"Because they probably didn't add in the real facts about why I did it." she said.

-Vaccine Woman's Day-

Vaccine Woman was flying high through the air, her cheeks still tinted a few shades darker after what she had done before she left. And it was with these thoughts in mind that kept her flying at a speed she hadn't gone since her creation.

 _'I did it! I DID IT! AND HE DIDN'T PUNCH ME INTO PULP!'_ she thought as she continued to fly before roaring at the top of her lungs. "I KISSED SAITAMAAAA!" She laughed and screamed in joy as she began to fly around in circles in the air. "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY-"

 _SQUAWK_

*POFF*

Vaccine Woman shook her head before spitting the bird that had slammed into her mouth out, followed by the birds feathers.

"PLBBT! BLEGH! STUPID BIRD! BEAT IT!" she yelled as she swatted the bird away in anger. She watched it fly off in fear before sighing and spitting out one more feather. "Well, that mood is shot. Back to business." With that, she flew off again, hoping to achieve what she had set out to do.

And, hopefully, not get herself killed.

-City Y-

"Reporting for Channel 4 News! We're here standing outside the perimeter set up around the Melon Pop drink company, where a monster has been reported to have broken into and scared off all the civilians inside!"

All around the building was a mixture of cameras, citizens, workers, and police blockading them all off.

"The threat level of the monster is still unknown, but many of the workers are hoping that the Hero Association will respond and deal with the situation soon." said the reporter before holding a hand up to their earpiece. "I've just been given confirmation that a hero is on the way." Moments later, people were surrounding the hero that had arrived, asking how they would deal with the invading monster.

"So, what's happened?" the hero asked someone over their earpiece, ignoring the people trying to ask questions.

 _"Well, the monster crashed in, scared everyone off, and...actually, that's about it."_ they answered.

"Really? No casualties? No violence?" the hero asked, surprise in their tone.

 _"No. Just demanded they all leave the building before it forced them out."_ said the worker before continuing. _"The public hasn't been made aware yet, but from the descriptions from those that were chased away, we believe the monster to be Vaccine Woman, the pollution eating monster."_

"That one? Why would they attack a soday company?" the hero asked.

 _"We're unsure about that."_ came the voice on the other line.

"Well, it's fine. I gotta deal with this thing fast and get back to cramming." the hero sighed as they entered the factory.

-Vaccine Woman-

"PUUHAAAH!" gasped the monster as she surfaced from the vat of liquid she had been swimming in. She laid on her back with a smile as she floated inside, her flat stomach already bloated to the size of a beach ball. "Humans are such self-destructive creatures. Still, at least with this, maybe they'll be a little less so."

"There you are!"

Vaccine Woman blinked at the voice and turned to see someone walk past the door, which was covered in warning labels and a big 'DO NOT ENTER!' sign, that she had broken down earlier. She blinked again when she noticed who had arrived.

"A kid?" she said as she looked at the ten year old eating a lollipop. "What's a kid doing in here?"

"I'm the hero they sent to stop and, if possible, capture you." they explained.

" _You're_ a hero?" Vaccine woman asked in disbelief, her eyes narrowing at him. They widened a bit as she started to process a few things. _'A kid as a hero...he doesn't look afraid...kid...hero...'_ Her eyes shot open as she finally connected the dots. "You're the Class-S hero, Child Emperor?!"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied as he began biting into his lollipop.

 _'This is bad! I know I wanted to attract the attention of the Hero Association, but to send a Class-_ S _Hero?!'_ Vaccine Woman thought before her eyes furrowed in concentraion. The liquid began to ooze into her directly through her skin as she kept her gaze on the hero. _'I was hoping to have more time to enjoy the flavor, but I don't have that luxury anymore. I'm gonna need as much energy as I can get if I'm to get away as fast as possible.'_

"I know that the Hero Association wants you for something. Probably hoping to harness that ability that you have to absorb pollution." Child Emperor said through the candy in his mouth before taking another bite. "But I can't help but be curious."

"About what?" she asked, the vat halfway absorbed into her.

"What's a monster that devours pollution doing attacking a drink company?" he asked.

"I dunno. What's a drink company doing putting all this poison into it's best product?" she counter-asked.

"What are you talking about?" Child Emperor asked, his chewing momentarily halted in his slight interest.

"Didn't you notice all those warning labels on the door?" she asked as she gestured to the broken door.

Child Emperor, his lollipop gone, cast a glance at the door and saw the signs before turning back up to her.

"I'll admit, I'm curious." he said before his backpack shifted, various tools beginning to appear. "I'll check on it _after_ I've dealt with you."

"That's my cue!" she yelped before throwing a ball of energy at the ceiling, opening a hole wide enough for her and her latest meal to fly out. "Check the vat!" she ordered before flying towards the whole, albeit a little slower than she hoped.

"Not fast enough!" Child Emperor said as two arms came out, turned into jets-

 _BA-BANG!_

-And were destroyed by two pea-sized balls of energy, effectly grounding him.

"Faster than you!" she shouted before flying away, leaving him to grumble in annoyance.

"Well that's just great." he sighed as he looked back at the bits of his backpack that were now broken. He then cast his gaze down at the door thinking back to the monster's words.

 _'What's a drink company doing putting poison in their best product?'_

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes to compare her words and the normal actions of monsters. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense.

"She didn't attack anyone. She says there's poison here. She said they're putting it in the drink." he listed off to himself. With another sigh, he walked over to the vat, brought out the proper equipment from the work parts of his backpack, and got to work examining the contents. As his computer analyzed the contents, Child Emperor was left to his thoughts. He smiled with a sigh as he wondered why he was even humoring the thought that the monster was right. A blip on his computer told him it was done with it's analysis, allowing him to properly view what exactly it was she was swimming in. His eyes shot open as he read what was inside the vat.

" _That's_ what this stuff is?!" he asked in shock before looking out the hole Vaccine Woman escaped in. He quickly left the room, found a package of Red Bean Jelly Cider in unopened cans, popped one, and quickly had his computer anaylze the contents. As it did, he looked around the room to quickly find pieces of equipment that were adding truth to Vaccine Woman's claim about poison. The final straw came when the computer listed off the ingredients and comfirmed it.

 _'I cannot believe that monster was right.'_ he thought as he raised his hand to his earpiece.

"Hey. I'm gonna need someone to run a background check on the owner of this factory." Child Emperor requested.

-Present: Saitama's Apartment-

 _"In other news, the popular drink, Red Bean Jelly Cider, is now being recalled."_ said a newswoman as images of the factory being closed and surrounded by Hero Association workers were shown. _"An encounter with a monster, which has unfortunately escaped, brought the attention of the Class-S hero, Child Emperor, to the contents being distelled and added to the drink. According to the investigation, liquid cocaine was being added in almost untraceable amounts, resulting in the drinks addictive rise in popularity. The factory's manager and CEO have been arrested, and the Hero Association is advising all who have had Red Bean Jelly Cider to see their doctor for detox."_

*CLICK*

Saitama shut the TV off after hearing the news before turning to Vaccine Woman, who was smiling at him from across the table. The heros were inside the apartment while the rest of the monsters, giving most of their larger sizes, were waiting around the outside of his door listening in.

"So you broke in and attracted the Hero Association's attention on purpose to blow the secret on their drink?" he asked.

"That's right!" she said with a grin.

"It seems that we have misjudged you." Genos spoke up. "Forgive us."

"No biggie. It's natural to think monsters attack buildings for dumb reasons." Vaccine Woman waved off.

"One question though." Jet Nice Girl raised her hand to gain their attention. "Why attack them at all? Cocaine is a drug, not a pollutant."

"Because it _pollutes_ the body." the purple monster answered.

Somewhere in the world, a sad trombone sounded out.

Most of the room, and outside the room, were snickering at her reasoning, but said nothing about it. Even Saitama let out a small laugh at the joke.

"Still, I wonder if the Hero Association realizes that you helped them." Mizuki pondered.

"If they did, they're certainly not gonna tell anyone. No one would believe that a monster willingly helped humanity in any way possible." Tank-Top Girl said.

"And you guys don't count since no one else knows about you." Jet Nice Girl spoke up to some of the indignant looks the others gave her.

"True." Midori shrugged before turning away from the others. "Well, it's been a big day, so I'm-"

"Hold it."

The monsters all froze at Saitama's words and tone.

"Vaccine Woman's is clear, but there were a lot of you playing the blame game earlier." he continued. "Care to tell us what that was about?"

"Weeell..." Midori began, looking away.

-Midori's Day-

Midori, her disguise in place, had removed her shoes before entering Bang's Dojo.

"Master? I'm here for today's training!" she said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Ah, good. You're here." Bang said with a smile as he walked in from another room, Charanko following right behind him. "Get changed and we can begin today's lesson."

"Yes, Master Bang!" Midori bowed before leaving to change into her dobak. The moment she was out of the room, Charanko turned to Bang.

"I still don't get it, Master Bang. Why do you insist on training a monster?" the white belt asked.

"Even after the short time she's trained here, you still have doubts?" Bang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a _monster_! Who knows what she could be planning!" Charanko defended.

"I won't deny I have had my doubts. But three other heroes have vouched for her, so I'm willing to overlook that fact." Bang explained as Midori stepped back in, her dobak on and her hair held back by a ribbon.

"Ready, Master!" both students said as they stood at attention.

"Almost." Bang chuckled as he approached Midori and pulled one of the ribbon's strings, allowing her hair to fall from it's binding. "Before we begin the lesson, I wish to test your progress. Both in the traditional sense, and how you're coming along with applying the art to your personal potential." After ordering Charanko to the side, Bang and Midori stood in the middle of the Dojo, eaching taking a fighting stance. The silence was deafening as the two stared each other down before Midori reacted. With a leap provided by her hair, she was onto Bang like a shot, her limbs and hair lashing out at him from all angles. Midori's hair was far faster than her hands and feet due to using them more, but that didn't seem to matter to Bang, who was calmly deflecting each attack with ease. Charanko watched as the two of them sparred before blinking when Midori suddenly stumbled back, her hands over her midsection before she fell to her knees and coughed a bit.

"W-What happened?" Charanko asked in surprise.

"I *cough* I don't know!" Midori wheezed as she managed to get her gaze to turn up towards Bang, who was staring at her impassively. Finally, the old martial artist smiled at her.

"A little rough around th edges, but your application of my art is impressive." he complimented.

"Th*cough* Thank you, Master Bang!" Midori managed to say before finally getting breath back into her lungs.

 _"Indeed."_

Charanko and Midori both turned to the door leading to the back of the Dojo, where another voice had come from.

 _"While your hair had more speed and power, your hands and feet were more focused on precision. Your application of Bang's martial art technique is quite impressive. I'm quite interested in your newest pupil."_

"Hey now." Bang chuckled as another elderly man walked in, a smile on his face. "She's my student, not yours."

"Forgive me for butting in." the other man smiled.

"Uhh...Master Bang? Who is this?!" Midori asked in a fear filled tone.

"Mister Bomb?! What are you doing here?!" Charanko asked in shock.

"You didn't tell them I was here?" Bomb asked. "I'm hurt, brother."

"Your brother?!" Midori gaped, her head whipping back and forth between the two of them.

"Indeed." Bang nodded. "Midori, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Bomb."

"Umm...hi?" Midori waved nervously.

"No need to be afraid. Bang's explained everything to me." Bomb said in a calm voice. "I will admit, I was shocked when he said he was training a monster to learn his art, but I trust his judgement."

"So, you're not gonna attack me? Or rat me and my friends out?" Midori asked.

"Considering that I could not sense an ounce of killing intent coming from all this time, no." Bomb answered with a smile. Midori's _everything_ sagged in relief as she collapsed onto her back.

"That's a relief." she sighed before looking up at Bang. "Master Bang, next time you plan to tell anyone about me, can you ask me first?"

"Of course." Bang said with a light-hearted chuckle. "My apologies for scaring you."

"Uh...should we start our training, Master?" Charanko asked Bang.

Bang opened his mouth to answer before closing it, his eyes narrowing on Charanko.

"Actually, before that, how about we see how far you've come along." he suggested.

"What?" Charanko asked.

"Midori!" Bang said in a stern tone, getting the monster's attention. "I want you and Charanko to spar next."

"WHAT?!" both students yelled, one in terror and the other with glee.

"Come now. It's just a little spar." Bang said as he and Bomb stood off on the sidelines, leaving the two in the center of the dojo.

"Come on, Senpai! It'll be fun!" Midori grinned as she took a stance. Charanko swallowed the lump in his throat before hesitantly taking his own stance. In doing so, both martial art masters could tell, just by the execution, who would win. Bang took a deep breath before releasing it and uttering one word to both of them.

"Begin!"

-Time Passes-

A dis/satisfied Bang, an amused Bomb, a bruised Charanko, and a happy Midori were all sitting in a seiza position around a small table, where Charanko poured tea for everyone.

"So, do you use Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist?" Midori asked the older martial artist.

"No. I am a master of the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist." Bomb explained before taking a sip of his tea.

"Really?" Midori asked as she sipped her own tea, leaving Charanko to pour his own cup of tea. "Sounds strong."

"It is. Bomb is stronger than I am." Bang said.

"Stronger than you? Wow!" Midori exclaimed.

"Indeed." Bang said before his hand out. "Midori, may I borrow a few strands of hair?"

"Huh?" she blinked before raising a few strands towards him. "Sure, but why do you- _grk!"_

Her words choked off when the strands were suddenly shredded into confetti, with Bomb's hands returning back to the cup he was holding. Her head pivoted between the chopped hair and his cup a few times before swallowing.

"O-Okay! I'm convinced! You're strong!" she whimpered out as she held onto her hair in a protective manner and turning back to Bang. "M-Master! You know how I am about my hair!"

"Forgive, but I felt it was a proper demonstation considering how strong each individual strand is." Bang explained before sipping his own tea.

"He's not wrong. I've cut through steel that wasn't as strong as your hair with my technique." Bomb commented.

"W-Well, thank you!" Midori smiled as she finally released her hair.

"Forgive me, but may I ask something Master Bang?" Charanko spoke up.

"And what would that be?" Bang asked. With his permission, Charanko shot a glare at Midori, causing her to pause mid-sip of her tea.

"Why are you _really_ here?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" Midori asked, her non-existant brows furrowing.

"Why would any monster be interested in learning martial arts? It doesn't make any sense! Monsters are supposed to be mindless, merciless, and have no regards for humanity!" Charanko ranted.

"Have you forgotten the times I would tell you and all my former students of the monsters that practiced martial arts before and _after_ their transformation from humans?" Bang asked, his eyes narrowed at Charanko for his harsh words.

"W-Well, okay! There is that!" Charanko muttered while looking away, but came back and glared at Midori again. "But my point still stands! Why would a monster ask a Class-S hero-no! Scratch that! _Any hero_ to train them to be stronger?! What, that bald hero not strong enough for you? Has lying your way into being protected by him not been enough for you?!"

 _*CRACK*_

Charanko jerked back as all three humans eyed the shattered tea cup inside Midori's clenched fist, tea and what they assumed to be blood dripping between her fingers while her hair hid her eyes.

"Uh..." Charanko worked out after a moment before Midori silently stood up and walked out the front door of the dojo. Charanko blinked before scowling. "Can't even take a moment to ask to be excused? Such disrespect." he muttered, completely missing the look the two martial arts masters sent to each other.

-Outside the Dojo-

Bang walked out the back door towards the outdoor training grounds. The area was wide to allow a few dozen people to train at once without accidentally hitting each other, unless they were sparring.

To the right was a space cleared for meditation, to allow students and master to quietly focus the training of the mind.

And to the left was a small zen garden, a place to help one achieve balance and grace.

But none of that mattered at the moment. What _did_ matter was the lone monster standing in the middle of it all, her back to Bang, and her hand still bleeding from the shards of the smashed cup embedded into it.

The old martial artist silently approached until he was but a few yards away, his eyes focusing on her trembling fists.

"Midori." he spoke, gaining her attention. She slowly turned at her, her watering eyes full of anger locking onto his form. Neither said anything as Bang assumed a fighting stance, causing Midori's eyes to widen. Her lips slowly parted in a livid scowl before her whole body stiffened.

No movement. Then...

 _ **"GGGRRAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ she roared as her _everything_ snapped, and she launched herself at the hero. She was kicking, punching, biting, and thrashing with her limbs and every strand of hair on her head, screaming all the way in fury.

Bang, his composure calm, simply deflected every sloppy strike that came his way. All the while they fought, his eyes never left her eyes. Eyes filled with so many emotions.

Anger.

Frustration!

 **Rage!**

 **FURY!**

PAIN!

Sadness.

...doubt...

And each one was loud and clear to the hero. After a couple more seconds, he finally dodged and struck her in the back with just enough force to send her sprawling on the ground. She shook her head before glaring up at Bang as she got to her feet.

 _'To think that Charanko's harsh words would have such an impact on you.'_ he thought as she began to assault him again. His eyes narrowed as he kept looking into Midori's bloodshot eyes. _'Or maybe...it's something else.'_

She threw a punch, with three vines of hair along with it, towards his midsection, only for him to swiftly sidestep, causing her to react and lash her hair out at the ground to flip her forward and back on her feet.

She turned to face him again, but stopped when she noticed a few things.

His stance was now relaxed.

His eyes weren't sharp.

He was holding only one arm up before him.

These three features combined told her one thing: He was taking it easy on her.

Barely visible veins started to throb on her forehead while scrunching her eyes shut, a scream beginning to bubble in her throat. She took a deep breath...and let it slowly ease out between her teeth, her face no longer scrunched up. She wiped the tears from her eyes on her sleeve before glaring at Bang, showing only focus in her eyes. She got into a proper fighting stance for their style of martial arts, earning a small smile from Bang as he to shifted into a stance. Shortly after, Midori charge and began her assault for a third time. Her movements were swifter and more precise, unlike the random sloppy strikes she was using kept up this pace for up to five minutes before Bang noticed Midori's movements were starting to get sluggish. A quick dodge and small chop to the back of her neck sent her to the ground, leaving her on all fours in an attempt to stay conscious. She finally flopped down and simply rolled onto her back to stare up a tthe blue sky, her breathing ragged from the sparring session.

"Thank you, Master Bang. I needed that." she sighed out.

"Of course." Bang responded before sitting next to her. "May I ask why you ran out? Was it because of Charanko's words?"

"...Some of it." she growled. "I cannot believe he just said all that! 'Mindless and merciless?!' If I was that, I would've done more than just leave him with bruises when we spar! And what he said about Saitama was just...GRAAAH!" She rammed her fists into the ground, cracking it a little as she continued. "'Too weak?!' 'Hiding behind him?!' That moron doesn't know anything about Saitama!" She brought her fists up again before slamming them down after each statement. "His strength!" *CRACK* "Hist Power!" *CRACK* "WHAT HE'S LOST THAT HE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE HE'S LOST!"

She swung her fists down again and embedded them into the ground, huffing and panting to get her breath back as she glared up at the sky. She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out another sigh and let her arms fall back to the ground.

"Unlike you and I, Charanko has yet to see Saitama's full power." Bang reminded before staring off into the distance, his mind going back to that moment. "Actually, I wonder if that _was_ his full power."

"I don't have the foggiest idea." she said as she stared up at the sky again. "Just like I haven't any idea if I'm actually changing at all."

"Hmm?" Bang hummed as he looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"What makes me different from the monsters you kill?" Midori asked as she turned her gaze towards Bang. "The others and I in the apartment have given up on trying to destroy humanity, but that's all because we fear Saitama bringing that fist through our skulls. It's gotten to the point that we don't fear him doing that to us anymore, but...does that mean we're changing for the better?" She snapped a glare at Bang when he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

"You have doubts. That is good." Bang answered. "It means that you are indeed changing inside."

"But is it for the better?" she sighed. "Is it real, or just self-preservation?" Her eyes began to water as she spoke the next words. "What if Charanko's right? What if...we're nothing but monsters, no matter how good we try to be?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." said Bang, causing her gaze to shift back towards him. "If you were like all the other monsters, you'd have tried to attack me with intent to kill. Or slaughtered Charanko when my back was turned. But you didn't."

"Yeah." she breathed with a smile. "I didn't. Maybe this is all worth it?"

"'The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step.'" Bang recited with a kind smile. "I believe that you've taken that first step. Both in becoming a great disciple, and more than just another monster."

Midori chuckled as she let the tears in her eyes fall, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her heart.

"Yeah." she hiccuped with a smile. The two stayed that way for a few moments before Midori got to her feet and wiped her tears away. "I'm better. Thank you, Master Bang."

"Any time." Bang nodded before turning walking away. "Now then, let's get that hand of yours bandaged before you bleed out."

"Uh...right." Midori answered as she finally took notice of her bleeding and stinging palm. "Sorry about the tea cup."

"Do not worry." Bang chuckled as he and Midori walked into the Dojo.

"Ah, Bang. Is your newest student feeling better?" Bomb asked from where he was standing on Charanko's back, who was struggling with doing push-ups.

"Inside, I'm alright. Outside?" she answered while raising her hand. "I think I need a bandage."

"It would appear so." Bomb chuckled before looking down at Charanko. "Come now, boy. Is that all you've got?"

"How many has he done?" Bang asked.

"49 so far." Bomb answered as Charanko grunted trying to push up again.

"F-f-fffffifty!" he growled out before flopping onto his face.

"Only 50?" Bang asked before sighing in hidden disappointment. "Charanko, I know you haven't been able to grasp the techniques of the school, but I know that you can do more than just 50 push-ups."

"You've...never stood...on my back...Master Bang!" Charanko wheezed out.

"Hmm. Good point." Bang mused. "Then perhaps that can be your new daily exercise after scrubbing the dojo floor."

"Y-Yes, Master!" Charanko nodded from where he lay on the floor.

"Come Midori. Let's get that bandaged." Bang ordered as the two walked on to get her treated, but not before Bang threw one more word in. "When we return, perhaps you can help Charanko with his technique."

Both students heads snapped up at his words before looking at each other.

"Sure thing, Master!" Midori said with a grin, making Charanko whimper. As they left to treat Midori's hand, said monster's eyes drifted to the shredded pieces of her hair from before.

 _'Slashed them up like he had claws.'_ she thought before a smile came to her face. _'Claws.'_

-Present-

"So, how many times did you make Charanko scream while 'helping' with his form?" Ki snickered.

"Just two or three times...maybe four...or five...seven?" Midori answered, sending the rest into laughter. As they laughed, Midori eyed the Beast Queen for a moment before looking away.

 _'I'll mention it later.'_ she thought as Saitama sipped his tea.

"Well, that was quite a story." Saitama said.

"And also far surpassing the 20 word limit." Genos growled.

"That's for backstories." Saitama deadpanned. "And besides, I told them to explain there day."

"Ah, yes. Apologies, Master." Genos bowed his head to Saitama.

As the apartment tennants all spoke, two heroes were lost in thought.

 _'Risking your life to expose that poison hitting the streets.'_ thought Tank-Top Girl.

 _'Wanting to change for the better.'_ Jet Nice Girl thought with a smile.

 _'Could they really be good?'_ both unknowingly thought in unison.

"So, who's next?" Saitama asked.

"Oh! Oh! Me me me!" Mizuki waved her hand in the air like an excited child. "Can I say how I got promoted?!"

"Okay. What happened?" Saitama asked as they all gathered around to listen to her story.

"Well, it was shortly after I went home after daily training..." she began.

* * *

A/N: We're cutting off here because it's getting to be a bit long. Stay tuned for part 2.


	25. A Day out for Good Monsters Part 2

"And that is how I got promoted!" Mizuki finished with a smile.

"Nice job." Saitama commented with a smile.

"Yeah." Beast Queen agreed before leaning over and whispering to her. "You wouldn't happen to have any of that monster turkey on you?"

"Nope. Sorry." Mizuki replied with a shake of her head, earning a sad sigh.

"All that talk of those food monsters you beat made me hungry." she groaned.

"Quit whining. Dinner will be finished soon." Ki told them from the kitchen area of the apartment that she and Genos were occupying.

"Hmm." Saitama hummed, his gaze skyward and his chin resting between his fingers in thought.

"Is something the matter, Master?" Genos asked.

"Well, I was wondering if any of the food monsters I've defeated before would've been edible." said the bald hero.

"Is this because we sometimes make meals with our hair?" Ki asked.

"Isn't that risky eating something from a monster?" Tank-Top Girl asked in concern.

"I never thought it was risky the first time. And even after all this time, nothing bad's happened." Saitama replied.

"It's true." Mizuki added as she held up one of Nori's strands of hair. "I mean, I've been using some of Nori's hair for my protein shakes and nothing's happened to me."

 _'That's what you think.'_ Midori thought, a smirk hidden from the others.

"Maybe it's because." Ki began before a smile came to her lips, the images of a halo appearing on her. "Through Saitama terrifying us into being good, we've become pure, thus removing anything wrong with our hair." The image stayed for a moment before shattering with a scoff of "Yeah Right!" from the Beast Queen.

"You four?! Pure?! Ain't nothing 'pure' about you perverts!" she continued.

"Fair enough." Ki shrugged before going back to cooking.

"Alright, who's next?" Jet Nice Girl asked as she looked at the ones who hadn't spoken up. She stopped when she noticed one of them fiddling with her fingers. "How about you, Kogane?"

"Me?!" the tall one asked in a nervous voice.

"No one else is fidgeting in place." she said. Everyone looked towards her, making her very uncomfortable.

"Well...oh boy." she sighed before reaching into her pocket. She then took out a photo and handed it to Saitama. He and others looked at the photo before they looked up at her, most giving her a deadpanned glare.

"What did you do?" Vaccine Woman asked, her tone not angry, but still giving her a critical look.

"It started as me just wanting to run in a bigger space." Kogane began.

-Kogane Flashback-

The tallest of the four Kombu Sisters had finally stopped running and was hunched over panting, a smile on her sweating face.

"That...that was...fun." she panted as she stood up and looked around the area. "I wonder where I am. How far did I run?"

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Kogane blinked and looked to see four young boys in a park nearby. Three of them were laughing, with one holding what looked like a book above his head and away from the last one, who was desperately reaching for it.

"If you want it, then you gotta take it back!" laughed the boy with the book before throwing it towards another boy, causing the poor boy to chase the book as it was tossed between the other boys in a game of keep away.

"Come on! It's the newest edition! Lightning Genji's signature's in there!" the boy in the middle cried as he chased after the book.

"Then why not call the hero and have him get it back?" another boy laughed as the snivelling boy merely stood there and cried, causing the other three to laugh while he glared at the ground. He closed his eyes and let his head hang in defeat.

"Aw, Tareo's crying! Ya big crybaby!" one boy snickered, which only served to bring Tareo down more.

"...give it back..." he begged in a quiet voice as he listened to them laugh. He opened his eyes when he heard the laughter suddenly cut off into gasps. He looked up to see the three boys staring above his head, sweat trickling down their faces as they shook in place. "Huh?" he muttered before looking over his shoulder. He was confused when all he saw was a pair of legs.

"I'm only going to say this once." came a voice above him. He looked up and up and up, craning his neck, before his eyes widened at the sight of the tallest woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. He then swallowed a lump when he noticed that she was glaring at them, arms crossed over her breasts, and her foot tapping the ground in a slow rhythm. "Give. Him. The. Book."

The three bullies just stood there trembling before the book slipped out of their hands. The sound of the book hitting the ground snapped them out of their stupor and sent them running away from the scary lady, leaving Tareo to stand there in terror. His breath hitched when she bent over and reached down before he covered his head eyes.

"Hey."

He slowly lowered his arms at her voice, the tone sounding much friendlier than before. He looked up to see holding the book before his face, waiting for him to take it back.

"Go on. Take it." she said with a smile.

After a moment's reluctance, the boy slowly took the book back. He looked down at the book with a tearful smile before looking back up at her.

"Thank-" he began before suddenly stopping. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before the child slowly reached for her hat. She flinched back at first before sighing and leaning down, signalling the child to continue. The child did so and gently lifted the hat off her head, revealing...

"...y..."

"..uhhh..." Tareo groaned as his eyes fluttered opened, a blurred figure leaning over him.

"..oy...ttle boy, you okay?" he heard them ask before he felt a hand gently smack his cheek.

"Whuh?" Tareo grunted as the figure fiinally came into focus. The moment Kogane did, his eyes shot wide open in terror. His screaming was muffled by Kogane hastily clamping her hand over his mouth while he flailed on the ground.

"Could you stop that?" she asked as she placed her hat back on her head. "I'm not going to hurt you." Sadly, the boy was too busy thrashing around and screaming to hear her, causing her to sigh. "Okay. Let's try something else.

 _ **CR-CR-CR-CR-CR-CRACK!**_

Tareo stopped when several strands of Kogane's hair shot out and embedded themselves in the ground around Tareo's head, scaring the poor child into obeying her.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done so already!" she stated, her voice holding nothing but irritation.

"Mmph mmph mmm mmphe?" he muffled.

"What?" she asked before removing her hand.

"Y...You're not...gonna hurt me?" he sobbed.

"No." she answered before pulling him to his feet.

"But...But you're a monster." he stated.

"And?" she responded.

"Well...monsters attack humans, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That's true." she shrugged. "But some, like me, want to just live a happy and content life."

Tareo could only tilt his head in confusion at her words.

"That doesn't sound like a monster." he said before trying to glare at her, only for it to end in a timid look. "I bet you still attack humans, don't you?"

"NO!" she shrieked, her eyes wide and panicking, scaring the crap out of the Tareo. She quickly coughed and looked away, her tone wavering as she chuckled. "I mean, not unless they attack me first. And only to incapacitate in self-defense."

"But...why?" he asked. He flinched as a haunted look overcame Kogane, her pupils shrinking as she stared at nothing.

"Because any other reason will earn me a trip to oblivion." she said.

"You mean from the heroes?" he asked her.

"Well, there are probably quite a few heroes that can kill me with ease. But the one I'm talking about..." she trailed off as the image of a red gloved fist came to her mind, sending a shiver down her entire body. "The one I'm talking about is truly terrifying."

"Is it a Class-S hero?" Tareo asked curiously, his trembling only coming out occasionally.

"Class-S?" Kogane asked before snickering. "No. It's not a Class-S. It's someone in a class all their own." When he didn't say anything, she bent down to his level. "Have you ever been sprayed with a garden hose?"

"Yes." he sighed, remembering the times the other kids would do that to him.

"Pretend that the spray from that hose is the combined might of all of Class-S." she said before standing up to her full height, her arms spread wide. "Now, the one that I'm talking about? He's far more than that. He's a roaring tsunami that reaches up into the heavens and engulfs the entire horizon no matter which way you look, with enough strength to not only level every city in it's path, but to keep on going without end! _That_ is the power of the one I obey!"

"..."

She looked down at him when he hadn't said anything. She had thought that he hadn't believed her, when he was in fact frozen with his mouth wide open.

"Tareo?" she said as she bent down again. "You in there?" she asked before waving her hand in front of his face. "Tareo?"

"...hose...tsunami...Class-S..." he muttered before shaking his head and staring up at her. "That sounds a little much."

"Trust me, if you saw what they could do with a single punch, you wouldn't think that." she scoffed.

"Well, what class _are_ they in?" he asked as he flipped through the Hero Directory. "Are they in Class-A like Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball?"

"Who?" she asked as she looked down at the page he was pointing at, showing one picture before flipping to the next. "Nah. Though I do recognize those two."

"You do?" Tareo asked as Kogane sat down, which still made her taller than the boy.

"Yeah. Though I was...well, can't say a lot of details due to certain parties not being here. Suffice to say, back when I was still a raging monster, I encountered these two. They were weak. They barely made a dent in my hair, and it's a lot stronger than it was then."

"Your hair?" he asked her while thinking of how human she acted, what with the fond way she spoke of her hair. She then smiled and removed her hat again before her hair lifted out from inside her shirt, allowing her to display each strand before him. "Whoa!" he gasped before he suddenly began flipping through the book. "I thought I recognized you! You're Kombu Infinity!"

"How do you know that name?" she asked, shocked that he knew Ki's name. He answered by pointing at a picture of Ki before splitting up in the book.

"They say that this monster is roaming around inside the City-Z abandonded district." he said before gasping again. "You're from City-Z?!"

"Um...yes?" she answered.

"...What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked, shock replaced with confusion.

"Why? What city am I in?" she asked. He flipped through the book again before coming to a map of the cities that was used to reference where Heroes would usually patrol. He then pointed at the city they were in. "CITY-O?! HOLY CRAP! I RAN THAT FAR?!"

"Ran?" Tareo said in confusion, with a hint of disbelief in his tone. She answered by hoisting a leg up and sliding her pants up, revealing skin to the boy.

"These legs aren't for show." she chuckled. All Tareo could do was stare as a tint of pink came to his cheeks.

"Uhm..." was all Tareo could say as he continued to stare. A stare that Kogane noticed and recognized.

 _'Ah crap. He's staring too much.'_ she thought as she put her leg down. _'Gotta think of something to say. Anything!'_

"Wanna play a game?" she asked.

 _'That's the best I could come up with?!'_ she thought while mentally kicking herself.

"W-What game?" he asked nervously, wondering what kind of game a monster would want to play.

"A play fight. I'll be the monster, obviously, and you can play the hero." Kogane suggested.

"What?! B-But..." Tareo stuttered before shrinking in on himself. "I'm not strong. And I-" His words were cut off when a strand of kombu gently placed itself against his lips.

"I said it's a play fight. Make believe." she reminded him. "Don't all little kids want to play the hero?"

"Well, yeah. But I never get to play the hero. My friends keep having me play as the monster." Tareo explained.

"Well that's no good. Why don't you ever get a turn?" Kogane asked.

"Because I'm weak...and they all keep making me the monster...or just throw rocks and pick on me all the time." He began to cry again as he finished. He just stood there as he thought about all the times he had been picked on and bullied by the other three, too scared to fight back, but too wimpy to run. His eyes opened when he felt a pair of arms wrap him up in a hug.

"It's okay to be scared, Tareo." she said in a soothing voice. "A true hero is someone who doesn't care about what the masses think of them. They care about doing what's right, even if they're scared or get hurt."

He looked up to see her giving him a kind smile before wiping his eyes.

"Is...Is that what the hero you talked about before is like?" he asked, earning a nod from her. "And they were scared? And they also got hurt?"

"That's right. But they stuck it out and kept up the fight." she answered before patting his head. "So if you get bullied, or want to play the hero, then don't give in to the fear and fight back. Okay?"

"Alright!" he nodded with a teary smile.

"Good. Now, brace yourself 'Hero!'" Kogane said as she stood back and grinned down at him. "I, the evil Kogane, will triumph over good today!"

"Huh? I mean, no! No you w-won't!" Tareo shot back after a moment before charging forward.

-Time passes-

Tareo was hunched over on his knees, a smile on his lips as he laughed and panted. Lying on the ground next to him was Kogane, looking completely fine, her eyes closed and tongue hanging out.

"And so, the mighty monster fell at the hands of Tareo, the brave hero." she whispered out.

"I...I did it!" he wheezed before turning to her. "But why...did you have...to make defeating you...so difficult?"

"Since when does a real monster make it easy for the hero to win?" she chuckled.

"Well...you didn't...use your hair, right?" Tareo asked her.

"Would've stood out too much. What if someone had seen it?" she said before noticing the sun going down. "Uh oh. I gotta get going."

"Will I see you again?" he asked her.

"Don't know." she answered before noticing a photo booth nearby. "Hey! Wanna get a picture? A memento of our meeting."

"That sounds fun!" he smiled before they got up and walked over.

-Present-

The group were looking at the four strip pictures of Kogane and Tareo making poses and faces while Kogane finished her story.

"So after we each took a copy of the photos, I took a bus, met up with the other on the way back, and here we are." she finished.

"Sounds like you had fun." Nori said before taking a spoonful of food.

"Not meaning to rain on your happy mood, but you do realize that letting him know you're a monster could prove fatal in the future, right?" Deep Sea Queen said.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't run after he fainted." Kogane sighed. "I guess I felt bad and wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Let's just hope he doesn't rat you out to the Hero Association." Mizuki said as she looked out the window, images of various heroes waiting outside to break down the door.

"Meh. If they come, Saitama can knock 'em down." Midori scoffed.

"And have everyone turn against him." Ki reminded her before turning to Saitama. "What do you think?" she asked. Saitama didn't look up from the pictures, his gaze focused and serious. "Saitama?"

"Is something wrong, Master?" Genos asked.

"Something's bothering me." he said in a low tone.

"Um...about what?" Kogane asked, not liking how Saitama was now looking at her. His gaze was paralyzing her on the spot, causing her to sweat as she wondered what she said to upset him.

"...Where'd you get money for the bus?" he asked.

The majority of the room practically collapsed on themselves after that question.

"That whole story about making friends with a kid and such, and all you care about is where she got money for a bus ticket?!" Midori yelled.

"Did the rest of the story mean _nothing_ to you?!" Sub Queen asked in disbelief.

"I heard it. I'm happy you made a friend. I'm just curious about where you got the money." Saitama answered before at the other heroes. "Any of you lend her any?" They shook their heads no.

"That is a good question." Genos said, his eyes glaring at Kogane. "Where did you acquire the money to pay for the bus?" His glare intensified as he continued. "Did you steal it?"

"No way! I know that doing something like that'll get me killed!" Kogane answered with her own glare. "I'm shocked you'd think I'd do something like that!"

"Then where did you get the money?" Jet Nice Girl asked.

"I...I..." Kogane answered, her eyes shifting to the side.

"Oh for crying out loud. I gave her the money!"

Everyone turned to the Beast Queen outside the door as she reached into her pocket and threw a bag inside the room. Genos caught the bag before scanning it, then opening it to reveal it's contents.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of cash!" TT Girl gaped in awe.

"Okay. But where did _you_ get the-" Saitama began before she held up a few sheets of paper. "What are those?"

"Bounty papers." she answered as Ki brought the papers in with a strand of her hair. "I've been doing this after training with Mizuki and Kogane for awhile to get some cash in case of emergencies or for the fun of it. Luckily, they don't ask me to take off my disguise."

"That's awesome!" Mizuki said with bright eyes before a thought came to mind. "But why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"The first one was by luck. I though they were some punks trying to...do something to me. I flattened them, not killed, and was about to leave when some of the people who some me pointed out who they were and asked if I was a bounty hunter. After I saw the amount of money they were worth, I just kept it up. And I was keeping it a secret because I thought that you guys would get angry I was attacking humans." she explained.

"You are correct."

Everyone turned towards Genos as he glared at her, his body powering up as he walked towards the door.

"You have violated Master Saitama's trust and broken the promise you made." he growled as he raised his hand towards her.

"HEY!"

Genos barely cast a look at Midori as some of her hair wrapped around his arm.

"Knock it off, Tin Man!" she yelled. "I beat up Charanko at the Dojo all the time during our spars! You gonna fry me too?! Besides, you're mostly robot! Who's more of a monster now, huh?!"

"What'd you say?!" Genos snarled.

"First you accuse me of betraying Saitama. Now Beast Queen. Who next?" Vaccine Woman growled. "In case you've forgotten, all of us know how strong Saitama is. So we all know it's pointless to disobey."

"Even so, you should've run it by Master Saitama first before-" Genos began before cutting himself off, his sensors picking up an rising energy signature.

 _'Where is this coming from?'_ he thought before his sensors pinpointed the target, his eyes widening in shock. _'Behind me?!'_

 **"Hey, Master? Senpai?"**

Everyone turned to see the three female heroes gathered around a few wanted posters, an ominous arua surrounding them as their heads were hung low just enough to shadow their eyes.

 **"I don't know about you two, but I think that the Beast Queen did the right thing."** Mizuki rumbled.

Everyone else in the room looked at the trio in confusion before Tank-Top Girl handed Saitama one of the flyers.

"Thomas 'The Butcher' Crain. Class-A Criminal. Wanted for...oh that's just wrong." he said.

"What? What is it?" Nori asked as Genos looked over Saitama's shoulder.

"It says that the Butcher is a serial killer that leads a group who kidnap young women, rapes them in various bizarre ways, then kills them before harvesting their organs for the black market. Then they sends the severed heads of their victims to their loved ones in a box full of pictures of each act." Genos explained. The moment the last word left his lips, his sensors detected a massive spike in the energy coming from all the women, humans and monsters alike. _'What_ is _this energy?'_

"Hey. Can you girls _not_ break my home?" Saitama asked, a bead of sweat running down his head at the strained smiles the women were giving him.

Mizuki was the first to snap out of her murderous rage as she apologized to Saitama.

"S-Sorry, Master." she said before glaring at the poster again. "But still, scum like this needs to be dealt with!"

"Too late. I already dealt with him." Beast Queen said nonchalanty while she picked at her teeth with a claw.

"Careful. You'll get indigestion." Mizuki laughed, earning some worrying stares from the others.

"You've been hanging out with her for too long." Tank-Top Girl whispered to herself.

"After reading what's he done, I honestly think it's what he deserves." Mizuki huffed.

"Nah. I don't eat rotten food." Beast Queen chuckled.

"Can we move along already? I'd like to keep my dinner inside, thanks." Deep Sea Queen huffed while Ki did her best not to retch.

"Right." Beast Queen mumbled before turning to Saitama. "Anyway, is it alright if I continue bounty hunting?"

"If it's bad guys and bounties, than sure." Saitama permitted with a nod.

"Really?!" Beast Queen gawked before grinning. "Alright! Thanks a lot, Saitama!"

"Sure thing." he replied with his own little smile while she turned away, her body feeling warm all of a sudden as her cheeks turned pink.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought to herself.

"...uh...guys?" came Nori's tiny voice. Everyone turned to her holding a couple of flyers, her eyes wide and unblinking. "We may have a problem."

"Why's that?" Midori asked as she looked at the flyers, causing her own eyes to widen. "Oh boy."

"What? What is it?" Newtina asked as she looked over their shoulders. She stared for a second before...

 _ **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

After the rest of the room stopped rubbing their ears, they tuned in to Newtina frantically clawing at her hair as she paced back and forth.

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS _SO_ VERY BAD! THEY'LL FIND US AND TAKE US AND IMPRISON US AND EXPERIMENT ON US _OR OUTRIGHT KILLS US OR-"_

 **Bop!**

"Are you done?" Saitama asked, his fist smoking alongside Newtina's smoking head.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, liddle thtar."_ Newtina sand in a dizzy voice.

"Wonder what had her going crazy like that." Saitama said aloud.

"I believe it is because of these." Genos answered as he handed him the flyers that Nori was holding a moment ago.

"The wanted flyers?" he asked as he looked them over. "Wait. These show Ki, Vaccine Woman, and the Deep Sea Queen."

"They what?" Ki asked before she and the monsters in question looked as well.

The flyers showed them pictures of the three monsters, along with their estimated threat levels, gathered information, possible locations, bounty amounts, and so on.

"Holy crap! They even give out bounties for monsters?" Vaccine Woman asked as she examined a picture of her looking pissed and yelling at the people in the hazmat suits during the little smog creature's appearance.

"It feels so long since we looked like this." Ki mused as she looked at their smaller pre-split form, her hair raised in a threatening manner.

"I wished they had gotten me in my dehydrated state." Deep Sea Queen grumbled as she looked at her more monstrous form on display, the photo blurring out her exposed breasts.

"You didn't mind it when you were fighting in City-J." said Beast Queen.

"Couldn't help it. I didn't know it would rain and expose me." she grumbled. "At least they blurred out my nipples."

"Afraid of 'interested parties' hanging you in their room?" Ki smirked, earning a glare from DSQ.

"No!" she snapped before turning away with a blush.

"Hmm. Hadn't noticed." Saitama commented as he looked at the picture.

"How on Earth did you _not_ notice?!" Ki demanded. "You'd have to be blind to not see her practically nude! And you were at point blank range when you socked a hole through her!"

"You say that like I'm supposed to stare at the monster rather than fight." said the bald hero.

Deep Sea Queen's eyes widened at his comment before she turned away from him, her face heating up at how he didn't eye her like the rest of the humans did, even in fear.

 _'What's up with them?'_ thought Saitama as he noticed the women constantly blushing for some reason or another. He decided to drop it and turn back to the wanted flyers before a detail caught his eye.

"Something up with the flyer?" Tank-Top Girl asked.

"The price for monsters is a lot higher than for humans." he said.

"That is no surprise. After all, the strength between human criminals and monsters is very different most of the time." Genos explained.

"So that's why Vaccine Woman's bounty is 100 million yen." he said aloud as he looked at the other flyers. "Deep Sea Queen's at 75 million. And Ki's at 25 million." he finished as he stared at the flyers, a look of deep thought. A look that was slowly unnerving a few of them.

"Uhm...Saitama?" Ki spoke up with a shaky smile. "What, uh...what are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up to see a few of the monsters looking a little nervous. "I was thinking about trying this, but decided against it." He then handed the flyers to the Beast Queen. "You can do it if you want since a disguise will work. Besides, if I'm out looking for specific people or monsters, I might miss all the rest when they start doing something. I mean, I didn't become a hero to just chase after a payday. I do it for a hobby."

Most of the occupants, hero and monster alike, smiled at Saitama's character. Genos was too busy scribbling down in his notebook to smile. The only other one who wasn't smiling was Newtina, her dizzyness gone, and a blank look on her face.

"So, what about the rest of you?" Saitama asked.

"Well...I was...um..." Nori trailed off while twidling her fingers before muttering something under her breath.

"What?" Saitama asked.

"...othes."

"Speak up already!" Midori griped.

"I was trying to make myself some clothes!" Nori finally answered.

"Clothes?" Saitama asked.

"Yes. Clothes. The kind that are big enough that these!" she said as she lifted her breasts before letting them go, causing them to bounce. "Don't feel so constricted!"

"That is strange. During the times you and the others have roamed the abandoned district for such items, you should've come across some articles of clothing that fit your needs." Genos mused.

"Well the reason I don't have them is because _some_ of us keep hiding them!" she snapped as she glared at Ki and Midori, who merely giggled at her plight.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Tank-Top Girl asked with a frown. I mean, she is your...sister?"

"Yeah, but she's so self-conscious about her body. She should flaunt it!" Midori explained.

"Yeah. People love a show." Ki said as she stood behind Nori before lifting her shirt. "LIKE THIS!"

 _POW!_

" **THOSE ARE FOR PRIVATE SHOWS ONLY!** " Nori snarled in a crazed tone as she brought her shirt back down, leaving Ki to nurse the lump on her head.

Ki's eyes widened for a moment as she took in Nori's tone of voice and crazed look in her eyes. She would've been more concerned at the moment, but her mind went towards another part of Nori's words.

"Oh? A private show? For who?" she asked with a smirk.

Nori's eyes immediately lost their insanity as they widened, her _everything_ turning as red as her hair and beyond.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAAAAAT?!" she shrieked as she ran out of the room, leaving most of the rest of them to laugh.

"What was she talking about?" Saitama asked, earning wide-eyed stares from most of the women.

 _'Even you can't be_ that _clueless.'_ they thought.

 _'Oh, it is going to be_ sooo _much fun when you realize.'_ Ki thought with a grin.

"And what about you, Ki?" Jet Nice Girl asked.

"She was using my laptop for research purposes. What they were, she would not tell me." Genos explained. "Although, now I must take it to get fixed. A virus has infected it somehow."

Ki merely giggled even after Kogane thwacked her upside the head.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave." Sub Queen said as she stood up outside and turned to leave.

"Hold on. We haven't heard your-"

"I didn't attack humans. That's all you need to know." she answered before leaving, with the Deep Sea Queen giving a short "Same." before following her friend.

"Should we be worried?" Tank-Top Girl asked.

"Nah. She hasn't attacked anyone, so I say it's all good." Saitama said before yawning. "Well, it's getting late. I'd like to sleep, so can you all go home now?"

"Wait. We haven't heard what you two have done today." Midori stated while pointing at Genos and Saitama.

"We are not the ones that needed interrogation." Genos answered with a scowl.

"It's called simple curiosity, you dummy." Midori huffed.

"I see." Genos said after calming down. "I merely read through my notes on Master Saitama's training and words while patroling."

"Mmhmm." Ki said with a nod before turning to Saitama. "And what about you?"

"Nothing much. Just convinced this one guy to not jump off a building before beating up some random monster causing chaos." Saitama explained.

"Well, that was nice of you." Vaccine Woman smiled.

"Yes. And it also explains your rise in rank." Genos stated with a smile, catching everyone's attention.

"Rise in rank?" Saitama parroted.

"Indeed." Genos nodded. "I had been meaning to ask how it could've risen, but felt the need to understand Vaccine Woman's actions left me little time to ask."

"Oh. Okay. So what's my rank now?" asked the bald hero.

"You've shot up from 101 to 63." Genos explained.

"Rea-"

"NO WAY!"

Saitama's words were cut off as he felt Mizuki hugging him again in joy.

"AT THIS RATE, YOU'LL BE ALL THE WAY UP IN CLASS-S IN NO TIME, MASTER!" she squealed.

"Okay. Now please let go of my head." he muffled through her breasts.

"AHH! SORRY!" she yelped with a blush as she let him go again before turning towards the door. "W-Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna head home. Bye Master Saitama. Bye everyone."

"Bye!" they all said before they too left, leaving only Saitama and Genos in the room. That ended when Saitama asked Vaccine Woman to hang back for a moment, meeting her outside his apartment while the rest scattered.

"Something up?" she asked.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I told you. I wanted to let the people know about that drink and-"

"Not that." Saitama interrupted with a hand raised to silence her. "I meant this morning before you left."

Her cheeks flared up as she caught on to what he meant before looking away.

"T-That was...in case I had gotten caught or killed." she muttered loud enough to hear.

"Okay. But why did you kiss me?" he asked.

She looked back at him, blush in place, and sighed at his question.

"Why do you _think_ I kiss you?" she asked before leaving towards her room, leaving Saitama alone. he merely shrugged before walking back inside.

-Kombu Room-

Nori was sitting amongst her stuffed animals while hugging her breasts, her blush still not receding.

"I can't believe Ki made me say that." she grumbled before casting a glare at the door when the others walked in.

"Hey Nori." Ki greeted, causing Nori to turn away. "Still angry?"

"What do you think?" she huffed.

"Come on. Cheer up." Midori said with a smile.

"If you want to have anything between you and Saitama happen, you'll need to get over having them in his view." Kogane added. That last bit only made Nori blush more as she and the others began to strip and spread their hair out to act as a giant hammock.

"Speaking of view." Ki began with a grin after they all got inside the hairball. "Any of you notice Saitama's reaction when Nori was topless?"

"I was too busy being embarrassed." Nori snapped.

"Well, he's face didn't twitch, but I _definitely_ saw his cheeks have the faintest pink show up." she explained.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Midori drew out in surprise.

"It's true~" Ki sang with a giggle. "He's finally starting to show an interest."

"How long do you think it'll take before we can get him in here with all of us?" Midori asked.

"Let's handle it one at a time first." Kogane said.

"Whatever." Ki shrugged before they all settled in to sleep.

-Meanwhile, across various cities-

"You wanted to see us, Miss Blizzard?" Eyelashes asked as he stood with all the other members of the Blizzard Group.

"Yes." she said as she stood before them. "I want you all to get ready for tomorrow."

"Are we going after a monster?" Mountain Ape asked.

"No." Fubuki said with a shake of her head before narrowing her eyes at nothing. "Do you all remember that mysterious bounty hunter?"

"Oh? You mean that big woman that single-handedly took down that Class-B criminal group recently?" asked Lily.

"Yes." Fubuki nodded before turning towards them. "I got curious about her and asked at the bounty office about her. She never shows her face, but she's known by a few other bounty collection places to bring in other more dangerous groups. Like Thomas 'The Butcher' Crain and his thugs."

"Th-The Serial Killer/Rapist?!" one of the members shouted as the whole group stared in utter shock.

"The very same. At first, I was angry that someone stole our target. But now?" Fubuki said, a scheming smile forming on her lips. "I'm wondering how she'd feel about working with others."

-Tank-Top Army-

"Huh? You're gonna head to City-Z tomorrow?" Tank-Top Al Dente asked after swallowing his spaghetti.

"Yes." Tank-Top Master nodded. "Tank-Top Girl said that is where she's been going recently. And after coming back from one of her visits, she looked visibly shaken."

"I remember that she looked frightened, but she wouldn't say what." Tank-Top Mask added.

"That fraud of a hero lives in City-Z!" Tank-Top Tiger said with a scowl.

"I bet he did something to her! Perhaps he's trying to blackmail her like those other two heroes he's got working for him!" Tank-Top Black Hole growled, veins throbbing on his forehead. The other members began to speak about this before Tank-Top Master silenced them with a raised hand.

"I'll get to the bottom of those rumors when I meet this hero tomorrow." he said before standing up off the weight bench he was sitting on.

"Master! May we come with?" TT Rockabilly asked.

"You wish to accompany me?" asked the Class-S hero.

"Yeah. I mean, if he is a fraud and is doing something to Tank-Top Girl, then I want to put him in his place!"

"Same here."

"Mess with one of us, mess with all of us!"

Tank-Top Master looked at his followers with a small smile before simply nodding at them, causing them to cheer.

-Swim-

The young Class-C hero was lying in her bed, her overthinking mind preventing her from sleeping. She had fought a monster earlier, but could only stall it until other heroes had arrived and finished it with ease. While she was happy the monster was defeated, she couldn't shake this feeling of doubt welling up in her.

"I need to get stronger." she said out loud. "Otherwise, I'll never rise up to Class-B and join the Blizzard Group." She sighed as she rubbed her face before a thought came to her. She had remember another Class-B hero she'd met recently, her suggestion of training under her master running through her head.

"Maybe...they could help me get stronger?"

-Monster Association-

"You summond us, Lord Gyoro Gyoro?" a random monster asked as they and a group of monster stood before them.

"Yes. We recently had two monsters here today. The Subterranean Queen to pay her respects, and the Deep Sea Queen following them for one reason or another." Gyoro Gyoro explained. "I don't care what happens to the Subterranean Queen, but the Deep Sea Queen had the potential to take down two Class-S heroes. I want that strength in our army."

"So you want us to find her and drag her back by force?" another monster asked with a grin.

"Yes. They have quite the healing capabilities, so don't hold back." Gyoro Gyoro ordered. "They currently live in the abandoned district above us, so you won't have to travel too far. Now go."

"Right!" the monsters agreed before walking off towards the tunnel that would lead them up to the surface.

-In a random dark alley-

"So you're heading towards City-Z as well?" asked a random monster.

"Yeah. Heard this rumor about strong monsters gathering. Plus some really freaky strong...something there interests me." said another.

"Looking to make a name for yourself?"

"I don't care. I just want to slaughter things!"

"How 'bout I slaughter ya and shut ya up?!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Hey! A fight!"

"Forget it. I'm heading for City-Z. Night's the best time to move after all."

"At this pace, we should make it by tomorrow."

"Can't wait!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, we start a little deviation from canon. Hang on for the ride readers!


	26. Prelude to Pandemonium

Morning had come for the next day, and the abandoned district was as quiet as usual.

" _GGGYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

All that ended at the sound of a man suddenly screaming his head off. A scream that alerted everyone inside and sent them all running towards the man's room.

"SAITAMA?!" Ki shouted as she pounded on the door. "SAITAMA! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"If this is another booger dream, I'm gonna slap him. I don't care if he gets mad." Vaccine Woman groaned as she rubbed her eyes. The door opened to reveal a sight none of them thought they'd see: Saitama trembling with a haunted look on his pale face.

"Sheesh. You look like you've seen a ghost." said Midori.

"Ghosts do not exist." Genos stated. "All I did was wake him up for breakfast."

"You have a booger dream?" Vaccine Woman deadpanned.

"No." Saitama answered, his voice only minutely shaken.

"Hmm...Just realized you missed a sale?" Beast Queen guessed.

"No." he repeated.

"Bedbugs?" Nori asked.

"No." Saitama answered.

"Then what is it?" Kogane asked.

"I was dreaming. Everyone was in it." he explained.

"Everyone? As in, all of us?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"Yeah. It was...actually nice." he said with a smile as he thought back to it.

"Oh? And what exactly happened, hmm?" Ki asked with a sultry smile.

-Dream-

Saitama was walking about on patrol, hero outfit in place, and was looking for any monsters to fight.

"Man, where are they?" he asked in a bored tone before coming upon a small pond. He grimaced as he noticed the area littered with trash and the pond itself a dark and murky color. "What the heck is this? I stumble into a landfill or toxic runoff? They really need to clean this place up. Or at least fence it off until something's done." He blinked when he the water rise, causing him to back up. "Oh crap! Is it a sewer line?" he asked as the water rose just enough to allow the trash to float before receding, bringing all the garbage into the pond. It then seemed to spin and spiral, the garbage disappearing down the hole until it was all gone. "Huh. That was weird. The trash is gone and the lake's not dirty anymore. I wonder how that happened."

 _"You can thank me later~"_

"Huh?" Saitama said as he looked around for the owner of the voice. His attention went back to the pond as someone began to walk out of it. "Oh. Hey Vaccine Woman."

"Hey yourself, big boy." she cooed as she walked out, allowing Saitama to see all of her. And for some odd reason...he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Her body look more feminine than when they first encountered each other. Her wide hips swayed with each step, her bigger breasts jiggling each time. The color of her skin also looked a little less toxic. More of an indigo hue that one would see on flowers.

"Saitama." she said, catching his attention. She smiled as leaned forward. "You're staring."

"Oh? Uh, sorry." he said while averting his eyes. "I don't know why, but I couldn't help it."

"Careful. I'm alluring, but toxic." she giggled as she gently ran her finger under his chin. His cheeks dusted pink again at her touch before she lead his attention towards the distance. "By the way, Captain Mizuki wanted to show you something. Don't keep her waiting~"

"Okay." Saitama shrugged as he left Vaccine Woman, who winked and went off in another direction. He walked for a while before coming to a staircase that lead into the Earth. "Is she down here?" he asked himself as he wandered down. When he got to the bottom, he was greeted to the sight of the Subterraneans standing in a two rows, all of them dressed in fancy tuxedos that fit their various shapes and sizes.

"Right this way, King Saitama." they all said in unison as they held their hands out towards the large doors at the end.

"King?" the bald hero said while tilting his head in confusion before walking towards the door. "What is this?" he asked. He got his answer when two of the Subterraneans opened the door, allowing him to enter. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Food. Lots and lots of food.

Spread out in an elegant banquet hall was various food on a multitude of tables.

Katsumon, ramen, sushi, fugu, lobster, steak, hot pots of all kinds, and so much more. All of which was surrounding by a fountain that flowed with broth into a pool of Udon.

Saitama could almost feel himself drool at the sight of all the food. Many of the dishes made from ingredients he'd have to wait forever to go on sale. And even then, most weren't ever on sale at the same time.

"Whoa! Where'd all this come from?" he asked in shock.

"Do you like it, my beloved?"

Saitama looked at the other end of the banquet hall as another set of doors had been opened, revealing the Subterranean Queen elegantly walking in.

She was wearing a dress that look flowed like silk and held upon her right shoulder by a golden pauldron. The dress was tight around her large breasts and waist, but loose below that with a slit all the way up her thighs, showing off her legs, and colored the same as her armor. Finishing her look were high heels as red as his gloves and boots.

"Subterranean Queen?" he asked, wondering if it was her. He blinked when something else finally clicked in his bald head. "Beloved?"

"Indeed. I am Queen, and you are my King." she said with a loving smile.

"Huh?" Saitama said while crossing his arms, thinking back to when they first met to now. "I don't remember you ever saying that."

"Oh, you and your forgetfulness~" she giggled as she took her place at the end of the table, sitting herself inside a grand chair that only one of royalty could ever have. "But, that's one of the many things that made me fall for you. Now come. It's time to eat."

Saitama was still confused at her words, but the mention of food put those thoughts on hold. He looked around for a moment as he walked closer to her.

"I only see one chair, and you're sitting in it. Where am I sitting? The floor?" he asked.

"No, silly!" she laughed before picking him up with two of her arms. "You're sitting where you always sit." she said as she gently placed him down on her lap, his head slight sinking between her breasts. "Right here."

"Wait? What?!" he asked in shock as he looked up at her. Her only reaction was to smile while clapping two of her hands, signalling the rest of the Subterraneans to begin serving them. He turned to them as they took platters of food and approached before she gestured towards the meals.

"What would you like to try first, me beloved?" she asked. Saitama looked at the array of food before for a moment before grunting in indecision. "How about something simple first?" she suggested as she took the tray with a steaming bowl of udon from on the servants. As she used two hands to handle the food, she used her second set of hands to gently massage his shoulders, making him relax a little into her bosom. "Say ahh~" she cooed as she brought the food before him, letting him enjoy the bite as she went to get another bit of noodles with the chopsticks.

"This is delicious." he mumbled through his food.

"I'm glad you enjoy, my King." she said before leaning down and whispering. "Don't forget to save some room for dessert~" she breathed into his ear. He blinked at the way she said that before shrugging and enjoying the food some more. He'd just finished his third bite before he found himself in a hug.

"Something up?" he asked when she stopped serving him food. The only response he got was the hug getting tighter, pulling his head deeper between her breasts. "Uh, Subterranean Queen? What are you-"

"If only you'd been there." she muttered, a tear falling from one of her eyes.

Saitama didn't have time to ponder the meaning of her words as he found himself sinking so far between her boobs before suddenly falling.

"What the-? What happened?" he asked nonchalantly as he fell before looking up at where he came, a frown on his face. "Aw man. I was enjoying that meal." he grumbled.

"If you want food, all you have to do is order it."

"Huh?" he said in confusion before finding himself not only no longer falling, but was now sitting on a fine leather couch. He looked around and noticed that he was now in what appeared to be a mix of a suave nightclub/bar, with people's indistinct voices filtering from outside the small booth he was in. He also realized that he wasn't alone.

A young woman was sitting next to him, a smile on her face. She was wearing a black and white cocktail dress that accentuated her curves, and black stilleto high heels. Her flawless skin was a shade of pearl that was borderline luminescent while her hair was a sakura pink. The lip gloss and eyeliner she wore seemed to only increase her beauty.

"Hello, Saitama." she greeted.

"Uh, hello?" he greeted back. "Do we know each other?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember me as I am now." she said with a giggle. "Let's see if I can jog your memory. I had thousands of little ones bring me blood. I nearly broke your disciple, Genos. I was also nearly slapped to death by you."

"Slapped?" he said before the dots started to connect. "Wait a second. Are you Mosquito Girl?"

"Glad you remembered." she said with a smile.

"Wow." he hummed as he looked at her from head to toe. "You definitely look...different."

"I had a little work done, thanks to Dr. Genus." she said as she stretched her humans arms up while arcing her back, which threw her chest forward in the process. Saitama prepared to look away before noticing something different.

"You look bigger than the last time I saw you." he said before raising an eyebrow. "Feeding on blood again?"

"Monster blood." she explained as she lifted her breasts, making them bounce a little. "Helps that there's tons of them that my little ones can find hiding here and there." They both blinked when a slight buzzing sound was heard from a nearby vent, causing Mosquito Girl to smile. "Speaking of the little ones."

Suddenly, a mist of mosquitoes flew in through the vent, causing Saitama to grimace at the sight of them.

"Don't worry." Mosquito Girl said in a calm voice as the mosquitoes began to surround her. "They're here to feed me." Saitama watched as the mosquitoes surrounded her, injecting her with fresh blood from their latest monster kill. His eyes widened in surprise her breasts and ass slowly began to enlarge while she let out a lewd moan, her dress looking to be fighting against the flesh straining against it. They eventually ran out before dispersing and disappearing back up through the vent, leaving the two alone in the quiet. "Delicious~" she sighed as she readjusted her dress to accommodate her new assets. She saw that Saitama was staring at her with wide eyes before smiling at him. "See something you like?"

"That...just happened." he finally said before shaking his head. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I staring a lot all of a sudden?'_

"So, did you still want to order anything?" she asked as she leaned towards him, her enlarged breasts pushed together by her arms in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." he said, his appetite subduing the strange feelings he was having. He took a look at the menu for drinks and food before he went pale as a sheet. "What is up with these absurb prices?! I can't afford these things! How'd I even get in here?!"

"You don't remember?" she asked with genuine curiosity. "You saved the owner of this shop and all the other employees from a monster that was thrashing about. They gave you a One Day VIP Pass to the best booth here, along with the company of their best worker, me. Plus, all the food and drinks are on the house."

"It's free?!" he asked in shock before looking at the menu prices again. "Holy crap."

"Well? Will you order, or are you gonna gawk at the menu all night?" she giggled. Her words snapped him out of his daze as he began to slowly read each item, wondering what it was he wanted. After all, if it was all free, then he didn't have to worry about getting the lowest priced item. A full minute had passed and he still hadn't decided on what to order, causing Mosquito Girl to sigh before grinning at him.

"Could you hurry up a little?" she asked in a teasing voice while leaning against him, her breasts engulfing his arm. "Any longer am I'm gonna think you're more interested in that menu than me."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Everything sounds delicious, so I'm having a hard time choosing." he explained.

"Oh, do they?" she said before bringing her lips up to his ear and whispering. _"Do you think_ I _would taste delicious?"_ she whispered before lightly licking his ear. The bald hero's eyes widened at the sudden touch and felt himself shudder, a foreign feeling sparking in his chest for a split-second before vanishing again. He shook his head for a moment while she leaned back with a giggle. "I'm just teasing you, Saitama." The baldy merely smiled before ordering a steak and some wine to share. Saitama did a double take as he saw the food in question before him on the table the moment he said what he wanted after putting his menu down.

"Wow. Talk about service." he muttered before shrugging it off. The two of them began to dine in peace as they engaged in some idle chit-chat, a few laughs being thrown in the mix every now and then. After the food was done, Mosquito Girl sighed as she looked at the time.

"We'll be closing soon." she said as she looked at him.

"Really? Wow. Time flies." he shrugged.

"Well, it's actually a good thing." she said with a smile. "After all, she's waiting with some entertainment."

"Oh? You mean Mizuki? Vaccine Woman was saying something about that earlier." he mused.

"Nope. Somebody else. Now, run along." she said as she gently pushed him out of the private booth.

The moment he was out, he held up his arm to block the blinding sunlight that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Now where am I?" he asked as he looked around. It looked to be some kind of ancient arena full of people cheering. "Who are all these guys?"

"PRESENTING THE NEXT CHALLENGER!"

Saitama looked up to see a balcony to see two figures upon it. One was Charanko, though he didn't remember who he was, and the other was Bang. Both looked to be wearing togas, with Bang being fanned by two unknown women while he gazed at the arena with a bored look.

"What the heck are they wearing? And what did he mean by 'challenger?'" he asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"So, you're the one I get to pummel next?"

He turned to see three other figures on the opposite side of the arena. Two of them were the Tank-Top brothers in gladiator type armor, which was as damaged as the two wearing it. And sitting atop them like they were her personal throne was the Beast Queen, who was smirking at Saitama all the while. Her outfit consisted of nothing more than a thin cloth wrapped around her furry breasts with a skull keeping it from falling and a ragged mini skirt that only just covered her ass.

"Beast Queen? What's with the outfit? Or lack of one?" Saitama asked.

"Clothing reduces mobility." she answered as she stood up, making the two men under her groan in pain as she purposely stepped on their bodies while walking towards Saitama. "Get ready to fight." Without warning, she suddenly lunged at him and began swiping her claws in an attempt to rip him to shreds. Saitama merely dodged each swipe with ease as he kept his eyes on her before they locked onto her bouncing breasts.

 _'Huh. Do those always move like that? Wait, why am I thinking about that now?'_ he thought as he continued to dodge. He jumped at the last swipe before landing on the other side of the arena far away from her.

"You're fast for a little guy." she smirked before suddenly going berserk, her breasts breaking free of her small top in the process. "Now let's see if can dodge THIS!" she roared before charging at him. " **LION SLASH: METEOR POWER SHOWER!** "

Once again, Saitama began to dodge around her attacks with ease. However, there was one thing that stood out with this attack.

"Have you gotten faster since last time?" he asked with a small smile.

"STRONGER TOO!" she roared as she kept on slashing at him, her attacks only serving to tear up the arena grounds and walls, scaring all but Bang and Charanko away, though the latter was only due to being pushed down by Bang to avoid a stray attack. She swung both arms at the same time at him, only for him to catch them in each hand, stopping her attack dead. She struggled to push her attack further, but Saitama wasn't budging. She growled at the realization before jumping high into the air, with Saitama craning his neck to follow. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN STOP THIS! **LION PRESS!** " Saitama squinted his eyes as he tried to shield them from the sun to see what she was up to. He'd found her when she was about a second away from hitting him before a single word came from his lips.

"Oh."

 _ **SLAM!**_

A massive dust cloud enveloped the arena after the attack connected, preventing anyone from seeing what was happening inside. It also prevented Saitama to see what it was that was on top of him, but unless someone else joined the fray, there could only be one that was on top of him now.

 _'What was that? A bodyslam?'_ he thought as the dust finally began to settle. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel her body atop of his. Oddly though, her body felt like it was vibrating on top of him. And most of it felt...soft? When he finally opened his eyes, he understood exactly why.

His body, from the bottom half of his face to his toes, was being smushed by her breasts. That explained the softness he felt. As for why he felt her body vibrating?

 _"Puuurrrrrr."_

Was because she was simply purring as she stared down at him, her cheeks dusted pink under her whiskers.

"Pinned you~" she giggled as she looked down at his head sticking up from her cleavage.

Saitama didn't know what to make of the situation, but he did know that she wasn't anywhere near heavy enough to keep him down.

"You do realize that I can lift you-" he began as he started lifting his arm up, only to stop when she released a breathy moan as his hand sank into her breast flesth, the palm of his hand pushing the nipple her nipple in. "Uh! Sorry!" he yelped when he realized where his hands were. He began to sweat when he noticed her face turn a few shades redder from his touch.

"Grabby, aren't we?" she asked as her breathing started to become a little ragged.

"I didn't mean to do that! I was just trying to lift you, but your breasts are kinda squishing me!" he explained.

"I don't mind." she said with a grin. "But only because I acknowledge that you're stronger than me." She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "In fact, I feel that you deserve a little... _reward~"_

So many questions ran through his head at what she could by that before she sighed and got up off of him, letting the bald hero sit up as well.

"However, Mizuki's been wanting to see you for some time now, so we'll get to that later." she said before pointing at the entrance to the arena grounds. "You should meet her soon. It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Oh. Okay." he shrugged before walking through the doors. The doors slid shut behind him as the area change to what looked like a close resemblance to Bang's Dojo. "Isn't this that old guy's place?" he said as he looked around. He stopped and looked at a set of doors when he heard a girl shout every now and then coming from the other side. Seeing as he was bored with just looking at the empty room, he walked over and opened the door to reveal a large outdoor training area, a lone figure in the middle throwing precise strikes, shouting after each one. Saitama watched her perform her strikes with a dull gaze since he had no interest in martial arts, though his eyes widened a little when finally noticed her form.

Namely, the fact that her big ass jiggled each time she moved in her suddenly too tight gi. He blinked a few times before looking again just as she performed a high kick, causing her top to ride up and her pants to lower a little, causing him to see a pair of white panties on her butt.

"Hey, Midori? I can see your underwear." he stated, causing her to look at him. She then peered down at her butt before blushing and covering herself.

"Don't look!" she snapped as she tried to right her uniform. "Stupid clothes. Charanko never has this problem." she grumbled.

"Sorry." he apologized as he looked away. "So, how's the old man's training going along?"

"Well..." she began with a smile as she got her clothing readjusted. "He's been treating me well. Teaching me all kinds of techniques too. I keep using them on Charanko and laugh at him screaming like a girl."

"But you're a girl." Saitama pointed out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." she pouted.

"Sorry." he apologized while scratching his head. She remained in place with her pout before turning towards him.

"You wanna try?" she asked him.

"Who? Me?" asked the bald hero while pointing at himself.

"No. The monster masquerading as your shadow. Of course you!" Mirodi joked.

"Awww, no fair!"

Saitama looked down to see his shadow produce two sad eyes before morphing and sliding away on the ground, leaving his shadow as it should be.

"I really wanted to try." it pouted before slinking off.

"...what?" was all Saitama could say before shrugging it off. "Weird."

"Anyway, did you want to try? I mean, you're bored, right?" she asked again.

Saitama crossed his arms as he contemplated the offer. On one hand, he didn't have much care for martial arts. On the other, he was bored.

"Fine. But not too much. Otherwise, that old guy will probably think I want to join his dojo." Saitama relented, causing her to smile and call him towards her.

"We won't do much. Just a little tweak to your form when you throw a punch." she explained as she stood behind him and out of the direction of the punch. "Okay, throw a punch."

Saitama merely shrugged before throwing a casual punch, sending out a shockwave with a loud _'BANG'_ following it.

"Like that?" he asked while looking at her.

"...Yeah...that's good." she whimpered before shaking her head. "But if you alter your stance and footing, you can get better. Here, let me help." With the use of her hair, she gently positioned Saitama around before mimicking his stance herself. "Now when you throw a punch, pull the other back while taking a step forward." She then demonstrated by throwing a punch herself before relaxing. "Now you try."

"Alright, here goes." he said before mimicking her actions. He stepped forward, drew his forward fist back, punched with his cocked fist-

 _ **CRACK**_

-and stared up at what looked to be a spiderweb of cracks slowly forming in the sky. The cracks got larger and larger before finally caving, sending shards of the sky crumbling down.

"Did you...just break...the _sky?!_ " Midori asked in shock, her mouth practically hitting the ground at the display of power.

"Oops!" Saitama gulped before getting out of his stance. "I think I better not take anymore stances! That actually make me even stronger than before!"

 _"HEY!"_

Both man and monster looked up at the hole in the sky to see what looked to be two giants peeking in with annoyed glares on their faces.

"AAHHH! GIANTS!" Midori screamed while Saitama just looked on with minute curiosity.

 _"Really guys! I'm a psychologist, not a carpenter! Now I have to fix this broken wall!"_ one of them grumbled as they gathered some wooden planks and a hammer.

 _"You got the easy gig. I gotta glue all these pieces back together."_ the other bemoaned as they began picking up the pieces. The two began to work while Saitama and Midori looked at each other with Midori shrugging and both looking back up at the giants.

 _"SWEET SASSAFRAS!"_ one of the giants yelled after smashing their thumb with a hammer before glaring at the other. _"How is this the easy gig?!"_

 _"Because a lot of these pieces are small and require a lot of glue!"_ the other snapped before shaking their hand in annoyance. _"And glue is very sticky and likes to get all over and it makes everything difficult!"_

 _"Good thing I got gorilla glue."_ said the giant with the hammer before pausing. _"Oh wait."_

 _"THIS IS FUCKING GORILLA GLUE?! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STRONG THIS SHIT IS?!"_

 _"WHAT ELSE CAN HOLD DIMENSIONS?! DUCT TAPE?!"_

 _"YOU'RE BOARDING IT UP WITH WOODEN PLANKS! THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!"_

 _"DO YOU TRUST ME WITH A WEILDING TORCH?"_

 _"I WOULDN'T TRUST YOU WITH A PAIR OF SAFETY SCISSORS!"_

Both giants just kept up with the screaming before they noticed that it began to snow.

 _"OH FANTASTIC! FIRST THE BALD BASTARD BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL, LITERALLY, AND NOW YOU BREAK REALITY!"_ yelled the giant with the glue.

 _"HEY I'M TRYING TO FIX IT! THE STINKIN' MANUAL'S IN SPANISH FOR SOME REASON!"_ the other giant retorted.

"Um, excuse me?" Saitama interrupted.

 _"WHAT?!"_ both giants snapped at the bald hero.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you two?" Saitama asked.

 _"Oops. Where are our manners? People call me System. I'm the brains"_ said the giant with the glue before gesturing at the giant with the hammer. _"And this is Icy. He's the...well, he's Icy."_

"Well that was a little rude." Saitama commented.

 _"No, it's pretty accurate. Tall and firm like a glacier! Wide and encompassing like a blizzard. Gentle and serene like the snow. Yet, that fits."_ Icy said in a gradoise way. Both man and monster looked at the two before Midori summed up her thoughts about the name.

"Did you just make icy and cold puns? That's lame, man." she scoffed, sending System into hysterics while the Icy gives her the stink eye.

 _"I should turn you into a seaweed wrap for my friend's sushi!"_ Icy growled, causing Midori to grab her hair and shrink back away from them.

 _"Ah, lay off, Icy. Let's just fix this thing."_ System chuckled before turning down at the bald hero and monster. _"You two run along now. Gotta keep things going."_

"...sure." was all Saitama said before he and Midori walked for the door inside the dojo, leaving the two giants to bicker. Saitama sighed as he shut the doors behind him before basking in the silence of inside the...

"Where am I now?" he asked as he looked around the new area before noticing he was one person short. "Midori? Where'd she go?"

"Saitama!"

The bald hero turned his head at the shout of his name to see Nori running towards him, a smile on her face, and her breasts bouncing with each step under a too tight shirt.

"Nori? What are you doing here? And where is here?" he asked her.

"Never mind that! Look at your uniform!" Saitama took a moment to look at his uniform, only for his eyes to widen at the damage that suddenly showed up. "It's a mess! Any more tears and you could get arrested for public indecency! Especially since your butt's almost sticking out!" She then took his hand began leading him somewhere inside the building. "Come on. I'll fix it up for you."

She lead him towards a changing room before tossing him a sack of clothes. "Here. They're from home. Put them on."

"Alright." he sighed, wondering why she was so pushy all of a sudden. He stripped out of his hero suit, handed it to Nori's waiting strand of hair, and slipped into some more casual clothes. "Hey, my favorite hoodie." he said as he stared down at the big 'OPPAI' on it. He walked out of the room to see Nori sitting on a bench while she slowly mended the tears in his uniform. Nothing caught his eye at first until she jerked the thread, causing her breasts to jiggle each time she repeated the action.

 _'What's up with me?'_ he thought while rubbing his eyes with one hand before looking around to take his mind of her body. He immediately noticed that the changing area was littered with stuffed animals and two sets of clothes in piles. One were store brand wtih pictures on them that were in a small size, while the other pile looked like they had the same designs sewn into the fabric, but on larger sizes. "What's all this?"

"I like the designs on the clothes, but they're a little too small, so I remake the designs and sew them on sizes that'll fit me." Nori explained as she held up his hero suit, free of any tears. "There we go! Good as new!" she announced before handing it to him. "Go on! Try it on!"

"That was fast." he said as he walked back in. A moment later had him stepping out in his suit. "Nice job, Nori."

"Thanks." she said with a small blush while avoiding eye contact with a smile on her face. "I-If you ever need it mended again, just ask a-and I'll do it for free."

"Great. Thanks." he said with a smile before a thought came to his mind. "Hmm. I kinda feel like I'm ripping you off if I don't pay you."

"I don't need money." she replied before she began fidgeting in place. "B...But...if you want to give me something...there is _one_ thing I'd like to have."

"What's that?"

"A hug?" she asked while still looking away, afraid he'd say no.

"That's all? Sure." he said.

"Really?!" she yelped, surprised he'd agree. He didn't say anything as he held his arms out, causing her to squeal and tackle-hug him.

 _Bwomp!_

Saitama's eyes widened a bit as he held the smaller monster in his arms, his chest being pushed by two soft and very large objects all of a sudden, causing the warm feeling from earlier in his chest to increase ever so slightly. She let go of him and backed away while waving him goodbye as he went in a random direction to leave. Though as he walked, his mind began to have a few stray thoughts pop up. Thoughts of Nori trying out those clothes she had. Specifically, the clothes that were too tight on her and would strain against her giant breasts. Breasts that he suddenly noticed would bounce, _sway, jigg-_

 _ **BAAAM!**_

"What is with all these odd thoughts?" he asked himself as he lowered the fists he'd just smashed into both sides of his head. He walked out of the store and found himself in the middle of the abandoned district. "Huh? Am I close to home?"

 _"OOOOIIIII!"_

"Huh?" Saitama hummed as he turned around just in time to see...

Saitama's eyes followed as someone jumped over him, mere centimeters above his head, at a fast speed. However, everything felt like it was going in slow motion at that moment. To others, they'd have seen a blur of blue. To him, who could make anyone else's top speed seem like that of a slug, he could see so much more. Even if all that he could see was a pair of small spandex clinging tightly to a woman's crotch and riding up their ass.

Time seemed to resume it's normal flow as the woman landed on their feet behind Saitama, who blinked a few times as he tried to figure out just what it was he just saw.

"Man, today was a great workout!"

The bald hero turned towards the woman to see Kogane smiling and stretching, the sweat glistening off her body giving her a beautiful shine. The clothing that she was wearing, however small it was, seemed familiar as it clung to her body from all the sweat.

"Hey Saitama." she greeted as she continued stretching. "Were you looking for me? I just got back from today's workout."

"I can see that." he said as he stared at her clothing, his mental gears grinding as he tried to remember where he'd seen them before.

"Careful Saitama. People might think you're trying to undress me with how much you're staring." she giggled.

"Huh? No! That's not it. I'm just trying to remember where I've seen those clothes before." he explained.

"Oh, Mizuki lent them to me. She's a little bigger up top, but it all feels so clingy when you sweat." she said as she approached a hydrant, her long kombu hair acting as a curtain to hide her body. Saitama watched as a strand of her hair reached out and took the top off of the hydrant, causing a geyser of water to shoot up at an angle. His eyes widened when she reached over and placed the spandex on a nearby railing before stepping under the stream, a content sigh escaping from her as she enjoyed the cold water running down her hair and body. "This feels _sooo good~"_ she moaned as she washed herself before looking over at Saitama. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" she asked as she parted her hair, showing her toned back and taut butt. "Scrub my back for me?"

He stared at her for a moment before his eyes landed on her butt, then back up at her eyes.

"Your back only, or your butt too?" he bluntly asked with a faint blush, causing her to cover her ass and blush herself.

"J-Just the back, please!" she yelped in embarrassment as another strand of kombu held a loofah out towards him.

"Why not yourself?" he asked as he took the loofah and approached her.

"Well...I...never felt like it?" she answered weakly before turning towards him again. "Please? I'll have Ki cook you something nice!"

Saitama looked down at the loofah before up at her back muscles, which seemed to shine a little under the water, before sighing.

"Okay." he answered before he began to scrub her bare back. Nothing happened as he gently scrubbed her until he noticed her form trembling and her breathing getting weird. "You okay?"

"I...I'm fine." she breathed as she hugged herself and curled her toes against the street. The constant soothing motions mixed with the amount of pressure he was using felt like a gentle massage, and it was driving her nuts. And it only got worse as the scrubbing travelled lower and lower, eventually focusing on the area on her lower back just above her butt. When it hit there, she couldn't stop herself from releasing a shuddering moan.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"P-P-Peachy!" she panted before continuing. "A-Actually, M-M-Mizuki was lo-looking for you! Best n-not to keep her wai...waiting."

"Oh? Well, okay. I did get your back. See ya." he said after handing her the loofah and left, leaivng her to collapse in a blissful heap of hair.

"You know, I just realized that I didn't ask Kogane where Mizuki was." Saitama muttered to himself before the area suddenly changed. "Now what?" he said as the scene changed from the abandoned district to what looked like some kind of forest of made of kombu. "Where'd all this kombu come from? Wait, did Ki or her sisters drink too much fertilizer again?"

 _ **SLASH!**_

Saitama looked down at the shredded pieces of kombu that had just tried to strike him before continuing to do so with the sudden assault from all around as the kombu did it's best to strike him.

"What's going on? What's with all the attacks?" he monotoned as he kept ripping, slashing, and punching the kombu as it attacked. The kombu itself seemed to have no end as it seemed to regrow moments after being destroyed and attack again. "Maybe they're mad about something?"

 _"Wrong~"_

He looked up to see Ki descend from above, her hair carrying her while easily keeping up the attack on Saitama, who simply swatted the hair before it suddenly stopped, allowing him to relax.

"I just wanted to see if I _could_ do anything against you with this much hair." she explained before letting out a sigh. "But I guess that it just wasn't enough. Oh well." she shrugged with a smile.

"So that's why you attacked, huh?" said the bald hero before finally noticing her outfit. Covering her breasts and crotch was a bikini made from her own kombu hair. "What's with the outfit?"

"Oh, you like?" she asked with a flirtatious smirk as she approached, her hips having a little sway in them with each step. A motion that she noticed had immediately caught his eye, seeing as his pupils shifted in time with her steps. "You're staring~" she sang.

Saitama started to feel strange sensations throughout his body for a moment as she closed the distance, her body pressing up against his. A lump felt like it formed in his throat. His stomach twisted in knots. A warmth spread throughtout his chest. And finally, he almost felt _something_ twitch below his waist.

All that happened in a single moment...and then it passed just as quickly. Though he did divert his eyes so that they wouldn't stare down at the valley made by her breasts squishing against his chest.

"Hmhmhm. You avert your eyes even when I'm doing this?" she cooed. "You're not only a hero, but a gentleman, too." She released a content sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms slowly embracing his form. "But, I guess that's why we all..."

"'We all?'" he parroted, waiting for her to continue. She merely gave him a kind smile as she backed away, her body slowly disappearing into the kombu.

"You'll know the rest one day." she said before she and the kombu forest simply vanished into thin air, leaving him alone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked no one before perking up at a sound in the distance. He began walking towards it while the ground under his boots felt like it was slowly changing. He lifted one boot up to see a boot print left in the sand that now surrounded him. "Sand?" he said before looking up at the sound that had become much louder and clearer, watching as waves crashed against the shore and a gentle wind blowing around him. "The ocean?"

"Of course it's the ocean? What, never been to the beach before?"

The baldy turned towards the new voice to find the Deep Sea Queen laying in a lounge chair big enough for her dehydrated state, a parasol keeping her in the shade. She was in her usual speedy with heart shaped pasties covering her nipples, but her crown and cape were gone.

"Deep Sea Queen? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Just relaxing. No humans are around, so I could finally visit the ocean." she explained as she stretched her arms above her above, the action causing her breasts to jut out. Saitama found himself staring at the large orbs, the pasties looking ready to pop off as her nipples pushed against them. He shook his head just as she relaxed back into the chair before she suddenly perked up. "Hey! While you're here, could you do me a favor?"

"Like what?" he asked. She grinned as she held a bottle out towards him.

"I wanna try tanning that you humans do. Could you rub this on my back?" she asked as he took the bottle of sunscreen from her.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"I trust you not to touch anywhere you're not supposed to." she giggled as she got out of the chair and spread a large blankent on the sand before lying down, leaving her bare back for him to see.

"I think I saw how they did this on a movie when I was a kid." he said as he removed his gloves and squirted a glob of suntan lotion on his hands. He then began to rub it on her shoulders and work his way down.

"That feels nice~" she sighed in contentment as she felt his fingers work the lotion into her skin. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Nah. Never really had a chance to, even before I decided to start training to be a hero." he explained.

"You should get out more." she said as he turned to put more lotion on his hands. She sighed as she waited for him to continue rubbing the lotion on before feeling her body start to grow. "What the heck?"

"What? Sand crabs?" he asked as he turned to her, only to blink at her hydrated form lying before him. "You take a quick dip?"

"No." she denied before looking at the bottle of lotion. "Oh, that's what happened. This has moisturizer in it." she laughed before moving her bangs out of her eyes. "Huh. Been awhile since my hair was this long."

"It looks nice." he complimented, making her blush while twirling her hair.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you keep it like that more often?" he asked.

"Didn't think it looked good on me. Maybe I'll keep it like this." she said before humming in delight when he began to rub more suntan lotion on her back. "You have such magic hands." she sighed before they suddenly stopped, followed by a 'Whoa!' from Saitama. She looked over to see a tiny sinkhole had emerged under his feet, causing her to chuckle. "Guess TT Girl's tired of waiting."

Saitama kept falling for a moment before landing on his feet inside some strange gym, unaffectedly staring around as some sand fell on his head.

"What just happened?" he asked before he felt his gloves flop onto his head. "Oh cool. My gloves." he said with a small smile before putting one on. His face shifted into a deader-than-usual deadpan look as he slowly took the glove back off. "My gloves full of sand." he huffed in irritation as sand poured out of the glove. He saw a speck of red fall out with it and looked at his glove in concern, afraid that it'd gotten a hole in it. "Good. No holes." he said before looking down at the little red speck scuttling around the sound at his feet. "A crab?"

 _"OW! MY ASS! LITTLE CRAB BASTARD!"_

The baldy looked up at the mysterious hole he'd fallen through at the sound of the Deep Sea Queen's yelp of pain before it closed up, as if it was never there.

"Weird." he said as he emptied his other glove before shaking the rest of the sand out of both and placing them back on. "There we are. Now, where am I again?"

"Saitama?" came another woman's voice. He turned to see Tank-Top Girl standing there in her usual clothes, a little sweat visible on her forehead and a towel draped over her neck. "What are you doing at the gym?"

"I don't know. I've been all over the place." he answered.

"I see. Hey, while you're here, you wanna spot me?" she asked as she gestured towards the various workout equipment.

"Spot you?" he asked in confusion.

"You know. Stay close and help me out incase I'm in over my head and try to do too much." she explained.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda boring." he said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Please?" she asked while holding her hands together before her. "I promise to repay you."

"Hmm...Anything to read here? Don't know if gyms have mangas or not." he said.

"We have sports mangas."

"Alright." he agreed, earning a 'Woohoo' from hero as she punched her fist in the air. She handed him the manga and he sat down behind her as she started with the deadlift bar. Lining herself up with it, she bent down, grabbed the bar, and slowly began her workout. As she did so, Saitama quietly read the sports manga as he spotted her, waiting if she needed any help with anything.

 _'Not really what I usually read, but this is a gym.'_ he thought with a shrug as he turned the page.

"How's the manga?" she grunted at him. He turned to answer her, but stopped when she bent forward again, causing her ass to jut out in her tight pants. After watching it slowly go back and forth in front of him, he shook his head before going back to the manga.

"It's fine." he replied in a casual tone as he kept reading, ignoring the urge to look back at her butt. Time passed as she did her workout before placing the bar down and walking off.

"Alright! Next, benchpresses!" she announced as she laid down and took the bar off, with Saitama watching and ready to catch in case it slipped from her hands. He stood next to her and read while she repeatedly lifted the bar up and down, grunting each time. He look down for a moment to see the bar squish against her breasts each time the bar came down, making them jiggle a little each time she lifted it back up. He held the book closer to block the view as she continued before she finished with that one as well.

"Whoo! I'm really working up a sweat!" she announced as she wiped her forehead with her towel before moving on to kettlebell sumo lifting. She took her stance, reached down for the bell, and began to do the lifts.

At this point, Saitama wondered if she was trying to show off her breasts and butt, seeing as the exercises had his eyes straying towards them. Just like they were straying at her ass everytime she bent down at the knees.

 _'Wow. Her ass looks taut when she does that.'_ he thought before frantically shaking his head. _'This is ridiculous! Why do I keep thinking these thoughts?!'_

"Now for a jog on the treadmill." she said as she started the machine up and started jogging. Saitama peeked out from behind the manga at her to see her running, her breasts bouncing inside her now sweat soaked tank-top with each step she took. He said nothing as he put the manga between her and his eyes once more, a hint of red forming on his cheeks. He looked again when he heard the machine be turned off to see her get off the machine and pull on her tank-top. "Man, my clothes always cling so much when I work out." she complained before smiling. "Well, I'm almost done anyways. Last is the after workout stretches."

Saitama watched her as she touched her toes, bending over and having her ass strain against her pants, sounding close to ripping through the fabric before shaking his head again. He turned back just as she was doing a cross body shoulder stretch. The action would cause her breasts to squish against each other, then bounce when switching to the other arm. After that came the standing quad stretch, allowing him a view of both her tits and her ass before burying his face in the manga.

"Last one." she grunted as she laid down on a mat and began doing the reclined spinal twist.

 _'Good. Maybe I can leave after she's done.'_ he thought with a sigh of relief, glad that this exercise didn't do anything else that would thrust certain parts of her body out.

"Done." she sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead before heading towards a small refridgerator and pulling out cup with a lid on it, her hero name written on the side. "Man, I'm thirsty."

"What's that?" he asked while tilting his head slightly.

"A protein shake." was all she said before she began drinking.

"Well, I'm not much for protein shakes." he said. He was about to ask her if there was anything he could snag from it before seeing something that made him double take at her.

Halfway through her shake, Tank-Top girl's breasts suddenly swelled into a bigger cup size.

Saitama stood there for a moment before rubbing his eyes, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He opened them back up just in time to see them grow again just as she finished her shake, her nipples looking ready to poke a hole through her tank-top..

"That hit the spot." she sighed in contentment before noticing him looking at her. "What? Something wrong?"

"Uhmm...what was in that shake?" he mumbled as he unglued his eye from her expanded assets.

"Oh, just some protein powder, milk, oats. Oh, and some of Nori's hair. Mizuki said it's packed with protein." she explained with a smile as she flexed an arm, causing her breasts to sway a bit.

"It's...packed, alright. I'm gonna...I'm gonna go now." he said as he turned to leave, his eyes staring at nothing the whole way.

"Well, see ya Saitama. Thanks for spotting me." she said as she waved goodbye before turning around, leaving the bald hero to double his pace when he heard her say, "Time to hit the showers~"

"What is up with all of them?" he said out loud while rubbing his eyes with one hand as he walked. "Every woman I've met has either been extremely flirty or half naked." His eyes widened in horror as he just recounted what just happened before looking down at his chest. "I hope Nori's kombu doesn't affect me!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" he said before he walked into a pile of boxes that tipped over, sending all their contents spilling on the floor. "Whoops!"

"Aw man! It took me forever to find intact electronics!"

Saitama turned to see Newtina grumbling as she knelt down and began placing the various objects consisting of wires, motherboards, and other various computer scrap back into the box. Her outfit was, compared to all the others, quite tame, consisting of a simple long sleeve shirt with cute anime characters on it and sweatpants.

"Sorry about that. Here, I'll help." he said as he helped her gather the objects and placed them back into the box. As they did so, he noticed that a few of items were different mangas. "Are these yours?"

"Yeah. I found them while looking around in the abandoned district." she answered as she carefully set some more stuff in the box.

"Oh cool." he said as they filled the last box. "There we go." he said before looking around the room they were suddenly in. "By the way, where are we?"

"We're-" she began before going red in the face and looking away. "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I wanted to keep this place a secret from the others." she groaned before clasping her hands together and giving him teary eyes. "Please don't tell the others about this place! Please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay!" he said with his arms raised in surrender. "I actually read manga and stuff too."

"So...you won't spill to anyone?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure." he nodded with a smile before looking around again. "But what exactly is this place?"

"Just a little place I put together." she replied as she went to a TV, flipped it on, and picked up a game controller. "Wanna play?"

"Sure. I'm game." he said as he sat next to her. She handed him the controller, turned it on, and the two began playing. "Never took you for someone who likes this kind of stuff."

"Meh. I like to keep some things about me private." she shrugged before glancing at him. "By the way, what was that book you had when you came in here?"

"Oh, that? That was a sports manga that I was reading earlier." he explained. "It's not my usual read, though. Maybe you might like it?"

"We'll see." she replied before grinning at the game screen. "Ha! Child's play!"

"You're pretty good at this." he said with a small, which got a smile out of her as the two played and chatted. After a few minutes, Saitama suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah. Mizuki wanted to see me."

"She said she was looking for you. Guess I was having so much fun, I forgot too." Newtina chuckled while Saitama got up to leave. "Wanna play again sometime?"

"Sure. It's been the most calming thing that's happened today." he said, getting a small blush out of her. "See ya." he said before leaving. He stepped out of the building before finding himself in some kind of void. "Now where am I?"

"Saitama!"

He turned to see a figure standing a distance away, beckoning him to come closer.

"Who's that?" he said before walking towards them. When he got close enough, he recognized exactly who it was. "Oh! There you are, Mizuki."

"I'm glad you made it." she said to him with a smile, her eyes covered by the shadows cast by her bangs. "I've been waiting all day. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Been running into everyone else on the way here." he explained. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to say...thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" he asked.

"For all the good you've done by being a hero. And...for showing kindness when others wouldn't." she said as she turned around and gestured towards a group of familiar monster figures that suddenly appeared, smiling and waving at him before disappearing. "And for teaching others that they can change." The figures of some familiar hero figures appeared, who merely smiled at him before they too disappeared.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." he said with a shrug.

"That kindness will be needed again." she said, her smile dropping as other figures suddenly began appearing. Many different shapes and forms surrounding them before vanishing as well, leaving the two heroes alone in the void.

"Well, I don't know what you mean, but I'll try to help." he said.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." she said, her back still to him. "And for that, I think you deserve a reward."

"I didn't become a hero for rewards or glory. And I didn't help all the others for any benefits." he said, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face, his cape blowing in a nonexistent wind.

"I'm glad." she said. "But before the reward, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" he asked her, his face going back to his usual expressionless.

"It's time for breakfast." she answered.

"It's what?" he said in confusion.

"I said," she began, her voice sounding lower and...strangely familiaa _aaAAAHHHHRRR!_

"It's time for breakfast, Master Saitama!" said Genos, his face appearing on Mizuki's body.

-Present-

Saitama went pale when the end of the dream ran through his mind, a shudder running through his whole body at the images that he'd witnessed.

"Well?"

He blinked away the horror and looked at the girls as they stared back, making him realize that they were still waiting for him to explain the dream.

"What was the dream about?" Nori asked.

"Uh...I'll tell you later." he said.

"What?! No fair! I wanna know why you screamed awake!" Midori pouted.

 _"No."_ he said in a haunted tone, unnerving them all. _"No way am I telling anyone about that. I'd rather forget I ever saw it."_ He turned away to have his breakfast before a thought ran through his mind. _'But the rest of the dream was kinda nice.'_

-Time Passes-

A good portion of the citizens in City-Z were treated to a rare treat as they watched the Tank-Top Army march through, with Tank-Top Master himself leading them. They all began to mutter as they made way for the heroes.

"Holy crap! The Tank-Top Army!"

"I've never seen them all together before!"

"I wonder where Tank-Top Al Dente gets his pasta from?"

"Tank-Top Girl is so frickin' hot!"

"I wonder where they're going?"

Most of the Tank-Toppers didn't pay their words much attention, leaving those that did to smile at them before one of them ask them a question.

"Tank-Top Master! What's the Tank-Topper Army doing in City-Z?" a random civilian asked.

"We're simply here to-"

"To expose a credit stealing fraud that's wormed his way up the rankings!" Tank-Top Tiger interrupted.

"And to release the heroes he's got under his thumb via blackmail and other dirty ways!" finished Black Hole, much to the crowd's shock and approval that they do their best.

"You two! Enough!" Tank-Top Master scolded. "We don't know if he's a fake or not. That's why I decided to meet them in person to see if these rumors were true."

"Uh...sorry." the Tank-Top Brothers mumbled as they faced the ground.

While this was happening, the sole female member of the Tank-Top Army was having an internal struggle to keep herself from breaking down in panic, her body having gone pale for quite a while.

 _'What do I do?! There's no way we can avoid a confrontation with the monsters living in the apartments! And I didn' have enough time to call and warn them before TT Master decided to fill me in on going to City-Z! Worse! They're gonna spill to the Hero Association! And fighting Saitama?! As if! The guy's unstoppable!'_

"Hey. Who's that?"

The question snapped Tank-Top Girl out of her thoughts as she and the rest of the Tank-Top Army stopped walking. Everyone was now focused on a young woman wearing a wetsuit, scuba googles, and a utility belt. A trident was also strapped to her back.

"What's with her?" asked Tank-Top Hatter.

"She spying on someone?" Tank-Top Mask quiered while Tank-Top Master approached her.

"Excuse me?" he said while tapping her on the shoulder, making her jump before spinning around to look at him. Upon seeing him, her face lit up in recognition.

"You're the Class-S hero, Tank-Top Master!" she said in awe before seeing the rest of the army behind him. "And all of the Tank-Top Army as well? What are you all doing here?"

"We're on our way to meet someone inside the abandoned district." he explained.

"Y-You are?" she asked before a thought came to mind. "Would it happen to be Class-B hero called Saitama?"

"That's right. Do you know him?" asked the Class-S hero.

"N-No, but I was hoping to meet him today...but..." she trailed off while looking away.

"But what?" Tank-Top Mask asked while fanning himself.

"Well..." she said before peeking out from behind the building they were standing next to. "I think we might not be the only one's looking for him."

The rest of the Tank-Top Army walked past the building to see the gate that lead into the abandoned district.

And the two groups of heroes standing in front of it arguing at each other.

"What the heck is going on?" Tank-Top Rockabilly asked.

"Let us see." said Tank-Top Master as he and the rest of the Tank-Toppers approached them, leaving a nervous Swim behind. As they got closer, the two groups got clearer.

One group was the Blizzard Group, lead by Blizzard of Hell.

The other group was made up of a handful of Class-A heroes.

Death Gatling, Heavy Kong, Stinger, Lightning Max, One Shotter, Spring Mustachio, Golden Ball, Shadow Ring, and Twin Tails.

"Blizzard of Hell. How many times do we have to tell you and your little group to stand down?" said Death Gatling in annoyance.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that we're not here to hunt any monsters?" she answered in a calm tone. "We're only here about a potential recruit for the Blizzard Group."

"And you're saying they live inside the abandoned district?" Shadow Ring.

"According to those I've asked, yes." said Fubuki.

"She's not lying." said Twin Tails, her ears detecting no change in her heartrate or breathing pattern. "She's not here for the same reason as us."

"Be that as it may, it would be unwise to enter here. Even with your entire group." Spring Mustachio cautioned as he messed with his moustache. "The monsters inside are quite dangerous."

"Take it from us. We know." Golden Ball added.

"It's for your own safety." said Heavy Kong, his arms crossed over his chest. "Unlike your sister, the monsters dwelling within are too much for you."

The rest of the Blizzard Group adopted tense looks as an aura surrounded Fubuki's body. They knew that she despised being constantly compared to her sister, and how violently she could react to it.

"Calm yourself." said Shadow Ring as she glared at Fubuki. "The monsters will notice if you start using your power out here."

"She's right."

Both groups turned to see Tank-Top Master and the Tank-Top Army slowly approach them, shocking them all.

"Tank-Top Master? What are you and your army doing here?" One Shotter asked.

"Did he recieve orders from the Hero Association as well?" Lightning Max pondered out loud.

"I don't know what orders you're talking about. I merely came here to speak to a certain individual." Tank-Top Master explained.

Fubuki's aura receeded, but her glare only hardened at the Class-S hero.

"If you're talking about that muscular female bounty hunter that's been thrashing a lot of Class-A criminals, then you're too late. We were here first." she stated.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." he denied. "I'm looking for a Class-B hero that lives within the abandoned district that goes by the name of Saitama."

His reason for being here sent confusion throughout both groups, with some of them looking back at the gate into the abandoned district.

"A Class-B hero lives in there?"

"Why would anyone want to live in there anyway?"

"Maybe they're working with that bounty hunter?"

These and other questions floated around before Tank-Top Master stopped them all by raising his hand.

"We can stand out here and question who and why all day, but that won't answer anything. If any of us wish to know, then we'll have to venture inside and see." Tank-Top Master spoke.

"Master's right." Tank-Top Jungle nodded before his curiosity got to him and he turned to the Class-A heroes. "By the way, what _were_ those orders of yours?"

"We were ordered to find and, hopefully, subjugate the monster known as Vaccine Woman." Lightning Max explained.

"Vaccine Woman?" Tank-Top Black Hole said.

"Isn't she a Dragon level threat? Why'd only Class-A heroes show up?" Tank-Top Tiger asked.

"She was, but her power has been drastically crippled since King's intervention." Spring Mustachio explained as his and GB's last encounter came to mind.

"We nearly had her, but then some other monster showed up and kicked our asses." Golden Ball said, his voice carrying irritation at their defeat.

"Which is why the Hero Association decided to send a whole squad of us in to capture her, or kill if need be." Death Gatling finished.

"I see. Well, if we see her while en route to Saitama's house, we'll do what we can as well." Tank-Top Master said.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I believe that one of your team may have a second opinion." Twin Tails spoke up, gaining their attention. They saw her looking at the group, despite being blindfolded, before following her gaze towards Tank-Top Girl, who was now sweating bullets. "Tank-Top Girl's heart rate has been steadily rising throughout our conversation."

"She's just nervous about confronting that fraud ever since he got some made up dirt on her the first time she came here." Tank-Top Black Hole laughed, which was followed by his brother. "Don't worry, Tank-Top Girl. We'll take care of him."

If they only knew the true reason of why she was nervous.

 _'This is getting out of hand! With all these heroes here, there's no way the others can hide forever! And what about Saitama? He can wipe out mountains with a single punch, and that was just for show. What if all his monster friends get killed or captured?!'_

That last thought send a heavy shudder through her body as the image of a pissed off Saitama ran through her mind.

"She came here before?" Heavy Kong asked.

"That's right. And she's been coming here a lot, so we wanted to meet the guy she's been meeting and help her in case he's doing anything rotten to her." Tank-Top Vegetarian explained.

"Is that so?" Twin Tails asked as she approached the trembling hero. "Is that why you're trembling?"

"N-No." TT Girl got out. "I just...didn't know about a possible Dragon level threat being here. And I...I wanted to meet Saitama because...because I wanted to know about the rumors as well, and to help Captain Mizuki out in case...In case she was in trouble too." she explained. The others were all queit as TT Girl spoke.

"She's not lying." Twin Tails confirmed. "Her heart rate didn't change, and her speech was more even. Also." She turned off towards the direction the Tank-Top Army had come from. "Whomever's over there! Come out!"

Everyone turned in the same direction, but didn't see anything. Most were about to ask who she was talking to before Swim finally walked out.

"Oh yeah. We were talking to Swim earlier." one of the Tank-Toppers said.

"If I recall, she wanted to meet Saitama as well." concurred another Tank-Topper.

"What rank was she? I don't recall a hero by that name." said yet another Tank-Topper.

"Class-C."

Everyone turned to the Blizzard Group just as Eyelashes put his phone away.

"She's a very low ranked Class-C hero." he finished.

"Oh. No wonder we don't know her." Tank-Top Tiger scoffed before looking down on her. "Listen. You'd be better going back to where ever you usually patrol. This is no place for a low ranker like yourself." He gained a cocky smirk as he continued. "I mean, what's with that get-up? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were going deep sea diving! I bet your strength isn't all that-"

 _"Tank-Top Tiger!"_

TT Tiger stopped when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder after a voice spoke up behind him. His body broke out in a cold sweat as he slowly looked over his shoulder.

 _"We're going to have a talk about your actions towards other heroes after this mission!"_ TT Master said in a low tone with eyes full of anger and disappointment boring into him.

"Y-Yes, Tank-Top Master!" Tiger squeaked out.

Swim simply stared at them with sadness in her eyes as she lowered them to the ground. No one had ever mocked her choice of hero outfit before, but being called weak was nothing new.

 _'Maybe he's right. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I've also heard that the abandoned district's full of monsters. Maybe I should just go back home and...and...'_

Her hands suddenly tightened into fists.

 _'No! I have to do this!'_ she mentally yelled as she looked back up, her eyes hardening over as she approached the gate. _'I came here_ because _I'm weak! I came here because I wanted to look for this guy that's said to have a Class-S hero under him! I came here because I wanted to get strong! And I'm not leaving after coming so far!'_

"Hold on. It's dangerous in there." Death Gatling said as he stepped in front of her.

"You want to stop me?" she asked in a low tone. She then looked him in the eye as she finished. "Then shoot me."

Death Gatling stared at her with a gobsmacked look on his face, one which was matched by many others as she walked past him, smashed the lock with her trident, and strode into the abandoned district. No one said anything after watching a low rank Class-C hero stand up to a well known Class-A hero. Finally...

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Stinger. "HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"She may be a Class-C hero, but she's got Class-A guts." Golden Ball complimented.

"Indeed. If she truly works tries and gets stronger, she may even join us in Class-A one day." said Spring Mustachio.

Death Gatling stopped the laughter with a glare, though it didn't keep the smirks off of some of their faces. He sighed before turning back to Fubuki and her group to tell them that they had no business there...

One problem with that.

"Where'd Blizzard and her group go?" asked the gun toting hero.

"They went inside while you were standing there with your mouth hanging open." Twin Tails informed.

"What?!" he snarled before having had enough. "Fine! If she and her group want to learn about the dangers of going in there woefully unprepared, then fine by me! Everyone, let's go!"

The others agreed before the group of Class-A heroes walked in and began their search and contain mission.

"We will go as well. But be on your guard." Tank-Top Master warned as he stared out in the abandoned district with narrowed eyes. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt something was inside this place. Something... _powerful._

-Meanwhile-

While the heroes were approaching from the gate into the abandoned district, a group of monsters were slowly pouring out of one of many secret entrances into the same district.

"All this for the recruitment of one monster?" asked Super Mouse as she and quite a few others from the Monster Association gathered around in the street.

"A monster that managed to overpower two Class-S heroes! That kind of strength would be great to have when the time comes." said a small monster, earning a few nods from the others.

"Yeah, and I heard that she took them down and wasn't even at her full power. Something about needing water to be at her best." explained another.

"It doesn't matter what state she's in said a giant monster that looked like a walking elephant. "Our orders were to bring her in alive. One way or another."

"Uh, just on the off chance she doesn't want to go _and_ is a little too strong for any of us, how would we do that?" asked another smaller monster.

"Don't worry about that." said Do-S. "She'll come~" She finished her statement with a mighty crack of her whip.

"Please." Eyesight scoffed while playing with one of her snakes. "Just a nip is all I'll need to make her cooperate."

"Unless you have an antidote back at the Monster Association, keep your snakes in line." Vacuuma warned, his trunk waving just in front of her face. "Otherwise, I'll be _borrowing_ your powers for a while. Got it?"

"Got it." she huffed.

With that, the monsters all scattered about in their search for the Deep Sea Queen.

Nobody could've forseen the day that many of them were about to have.

* * *

A/N: Thought it was the confrontation, right? WRONG! Just a little something for everyone who have been wanting a little bit more intimacy between Saitama and the women. The next chapter's gonna be a while though. Need to update my other stories too.


	27. Ghost Town Brawl!

A/N: Brace yourselves everyone. We're all in for a bumpy ride here!

* * *

Swim was nervously eyeing the empty streets of the abandoned district as she continued her trek to meet Saitama. She had put on a brave face in front of the Class-A heroes, but now her confidence had waned considerably.

"Maybe I should've just hung back and followed the others from a safe distance." she muttered to herself as wrung her trident in her hands. "I don't even know where the guy lives. And there's also that Vaccine Woman that lives around here." She stopped walking and began to tremble in place. "I wanted to get stronger, but this is sounding like too big of a leap for me." She stopped at a corner and looked around before pulling out her phone. "Maybe the Hero Association knows where he-"

She stopped when she heard voices from around the corner. She fumbled with her phone a bit before putting it away and gripping her trident.

 _'Who is it? Saitama? Or could it be the monsters?!'_ she thought in a panic. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before peering around the corner, all while keeping her ears open. She saw two large figures sitting on some rubble, with one looking to be consoling the other. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized the one doing the consoling. _'It's the Deep Sea Queen! I gotta call for back-up, quick!'_ She managed to get her phone back out and was about to hit the button to speed dial the Hero Association, only to freeze as a tendril of red kombu firmly gripped her hands, keeping her from calling. Another strand wrapped around her mouth to silence as she began to thrash in place before she felt herself being thrust about.

"Sorry about the rough treatment, but can you shut up for a moment?" a voice whispered. Swim turned her terror filled gaze towards Nori, who was holding a finger to her lips in a shushing manner. "They'll hear us, and I want to know what's going on with one of them."

Although terrified, Swim complied and stopped trying to scream as Nori leaned against the wall to listen to the two of them talk.

"Do you plan to tell the others?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"I...I don't know." Sub Queen sighed while hugging herself. "I mean, what do I say?"

"From what I've seen, they're your friends. We're friends, and we used to tell each other lots of things when we were still just princesses." Deep Sea Queen said with a smile.

"I know." she nodded while rubbing her eyes. "But it's still hard to talk about it. I mean, my people. They're...they're..." Subterranean Queen broke down as she tried to speak, her four hands covering her sobbing face. "They're all dead!"

"They're dead?!" Nori whispered in shock. "No wonder she's been so down lately." She turned again to see the Deep Sea Queen hugging her, letting her sob onto her shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Sub Queen cried. "We gave up our invasion plans! We were slowly changing! My people cheered that they were given mercy from being wiped out!" Nori could see a smile on her lips from the angle they were sitting at. "I was even getting through to them...about coexistence with humans. We could've had peace." Her smiled fell into a scowl as she continued. "But now they're gone. Slaughtered! They weren't even given a chance to surrender!"

Nori was silent as she listened to the Subterranean Queen spill her grief and sorrow to the Deep Sea Queen, her eyes starting to get a little misty. She was also so caught up in being sad that she hadn't noticed the look in Swim's eyes as she too listened.

"I couldn't even find their bodies to bury!" Sub Queen sobbed in misery.

"I know." DSQ nodded, remembering how those responsible said that they merely dumped them somewhere. "Well, they at least let you place that plaque."

"Yeah, but for who knows how long." Sub Queen sniffed as she wiped her three eyes. She opened them and noticed a handkerchief being held up by some red kombu before gratefully taking it. "Thank you." she said as she began to wipe her eyes. She was halfway through clearing them before her mind caught up to the fact that it was not the Deep Sea Queen who gave it to her. Both Queens looked up to see Nori standing there staring at them with teary eyes. She tried to say something but stopped when Nori ran up to her and hugged her.

"I noticed you were down so I wanted to talk to you. I didn't think it was something so horrible." Nori said in a quiet voice.

The Deep Sea Queen smiled as the two hugged and cried, glad that her friend had some more emotional support during this rough time. She was about to comment on how cute the two looked-

"U-u-umm..."

Before a stuttering voice made itself aware to them all. They all turned to see a terrified Swim trembling in Nori's hair.

"D-Don't hurt me!" she begged. Her eyes got wide with fear as the Deep Sea Queen stood up to her full height in front of the poor hero. She almost fainted when the Deep Sea Queen reached for her and grabbed her trident from her hands.

"Nice choice of weapon." said the monster with a small smile as she examined it. "Fits the underwater theme you've got going on."

"Uh...thanks?" Swim said before all three monsters surrounded her.

"So, what brings you to the City-Z Ghost Town?" asked the Subterranean Queen.

"Here to hunt down tough monsters? Make a name for yourself?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"Who are you?" Nori asked.

"Are you a hero?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Are you strong?"

"Is that a hero costume?"

Swim's head was swirling from the bombardment of questions as she looked at all the monsters surrounding her. They just kept coming and coming and coming before it all turned into a blur. Finally...

"AAAAAAHHHH I JUST WANTED TO MEET THIS SAITAMA GUY!"

The three monsters reeled back from the sudden outburst while Swim stood there panting to catch her breath. They looked at each other before looking back at her.

"You wanted to meet Saitama?" Sub Queen asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yes." Swim nodded while rubbing her temples. "That's all I wanted to do. Not meet up with monsters and heroes and-"

"Heroes? What heroes?!" Nori asked in rising panic.

"The few dozen heroes that came here for a bunch of different reasons?" Swim answered

"EEEHHHH?!" Nori yelled in fright while the other two instantly went on guard.

"We have to warn the others!" Sub Queen stated urgently. "If any of them meet with the others...God help us all."

"Sorry, but you're coming with us!" Deep Sea Queen decided as she grabbed Swim and carried her along. Their actions and words only served to confused the poor Class-C hero.

 _'What on earth is going on here?'_

* * *

The Blizzard Group was making it's way down one of the streets in the abandoned district when one of them spoke up.

"Um, Miss Blizzard?"

"What?" she huffed without looking back at them.

"I know that you wish to recruit this woman, but don't you think it's a little too dangerous for our group to be in here? I mean, they say that Vaccine Woman is supposed to reside here, and it's a Dragon Level threat."

"I know. Which is why she'll help our group rise as a whole when we turn her in." Fubuki stated, shocking the rest into a complete stop.

"Wait! What?!" one of them shouted in panic. "B-But I thought that we were only looking to recruit that bounty hunter!"

"Miss Blizzard, as much as I hate admitting it...Actually, no. I _don't_ hate admitting it! There's no way we can stop a Dragon level threat!"

Their words were joined in with the others as they pleaded for her to change her mind. She simply sighed before turning to them all.

"I know full well that we stand no chance against a Dragon level threat." she stated. She held her hand up to stop them from speaking as she continued with a smile. "However, you're all forgetting one little detail about this particular one. The monster in question was severely weakened by King awhile back to the point that she was running for her life from two Class-A heroes. And least we forget, according to the more detailed reports, all it took was one shot from Golden Ball to weaken it enough to capture. Remember?"

"How could we forget? A lot of people were talking about it." said one of the members. "But there's still that other monster that saved it last time!"

"That's why I wish to recruit that bounty hunter. Together, we may have what it takes to capture it." Fubuki explained, earning a round of nods from her underlings. "Besides, what're the odds of the same monster appearing to stop us?"

"That's brilliant, Miss Blizzard!" said Eyelashes.

"I know." she said with a smile as they continued walking. "Now come on. We've got us a bounty hunter to recruit."

"But the Ghost Town's huge! How are we gonna find her?" said a random Blizzard member.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like she's gonna around the corner." another one joked. The moment the words left their lips, the Beast Queen in her usual disguise appeared around the corner, stopping everyone from moving and just stare at each other. "I must use this power for good!"

"Uh...why is the Blizzard Group here in City-Z?" Beast Queen, a comical sweatdrop on the back of her head at the sudden sight of them all.

Fubuki was the first to regain herself before clearing her throat.

"We're here because we're seeking two individuals." she began. "The first is a new bounty hunter that's brought in quite a few notorious gangs and criminals."

"What? You fans of mine or something?" Beast Queen asked while crossing her arms.

"So you admit that you're the bounty hunter?" Fubuki asked.

"Meh. It's just for quick cash. Plus, it gets me out of the house." Beast Queen said with a shrug. "So what do you want from me?"

"We'd like to extend an invitation to join our group-"

"Pass." Beast Queen interrupted while raising a gloved hand before turning to walk away.

"Hold on!" Fubuki yelled in annoyance, angry that she'd interrupted her. "Your talents would greatly help the Blizzard Group. With your strength, even monsters such as Vaccine Woman would be nothing!"

"You're after Vaccine Woman?" Beast Queen asked.

"That's right. She's weakened now, so it's the perfect chance to capture her. Especially if we combine our strength." said Fubuki.

"I see." Beast Queen said before turning again. "Pass."

Fubuki glared at her retreating form before an aura enveloped her body. Her underlings all backed away from her as the area began to shake. The only one unaffected was the Beast Queen, though she did stop to look over her shoulder.

"If you're trying to scare me, then you're failing miserably." she scoffed. "So what if you're an esper? It's nothing to me or my friend."

"Or us!"

Everyone turned to see a group of monsters lead by Super Mouse slowly approach them.

"Monsters!" one of the Blizzard Group cried out as they all got their weapons ready. The monsters merely smirked at their display before Super Mouse's ears perked up. She sniffed the air before glaring at the humans.

"I smell cat here!" she growled.

"Maybe one of them owns a cat?" one of the monsters guessed.

"And a newt and a fish." Beast Queen chuckled.

Super Mouse stared at Beast Queen for a moment before narrowing her eyes.

 _'Something about this human is rubbing me the wrong way.'_ she thought before turning back towards them all. "Normally we'd just pound you humans into paste, but we're a little busy hunting the Deep Sea Queen." Beast Queen's eyes widened marginally under her mask as Super Mouse's muscles began to bulk up. "If you've seen her, tell me and I'll make this quick."

The Blizzard Group all looked at each other, some in fear at the thought of running into a monster that had overwhelmed two Class-S heroes not that long ago.

"So she's here too, huh?" Fubuki asked with a smile as she tried to ignore the nervous sweat she felt start to form on her forehead. "Well sorry to inform you, but we're seeking a monster known as Vaccine Woman." Her power flared as she and her group got ready for battle. "Still, I must thank you for informing us about her general location. Now the Hero Association knows where to look for her. As a thank you, we'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Well, have fun." Beast Queen said with a wave as she turned to leave. _'That Fubuki chick's weak, but her sister's been said to show up when she's in trouble. No way can I tangle with that powerhouse.'_

"LIKE WE'D LET ANYBODY HERE WALK AWAY!" one of the monsters roared as it charged towards the Beast Queen. The action proved fatal as the Beast Queen merely grabbed the monster with one hand and simply squeezed it into pulp.

"That all you weaklings got?" Beast Queen said, a smirk forming under her mask.

"YOU BITCH!" another monster shouted, setting the rest off as they began to attack the Blizzard Group and Beast Queen. The Blizzard Group used their coordinated attacks and numbers to tangle with the monster while Beast Queen fought solo.

As this happened, Super Mouse hung back to watch and observe them all fight.

 _'Can't those idiots handle a bunch of Class-B heroes?'_ she thought in annoyance before looking at the Beast Queen.

"Come on, runts! I can do this all day!" Beast Queen laughed as she punched, stomped, and smashed any monster that got near her.

 _'That one's not even breaking a sweat. Guess I better step in.'_

With that, she made her way towards the Beast Queen, who noticed her approaching her.

"What? You wanna die too?" Beast Queen asked.

"The only ones dying are you and those heroes over there!" Super Mouse boasted as her muscles bulked to the maximum.

* * *

A group of monsters were surrounding Midori and another woman. Midori was in disguise, save for her hair that was out and ready to attack. The other looked to be a young female martial artist.

She was of a lean and slender build, had dark hair that was braided and tied into loops and had bangs that covered her forehead. She wore a maroon qipao styled top with white puffy pants, white arm warmers and scarf, and had bell accessories on her hair, ears, and shoes.

Both of their outfits had rips here and there as they stood back-to-back against the monsters surrounding them, who were faring a lot worse than they were.

 _'This sucks. I make a friend out of nowhere who's not a hero, and now we're fighting for our lives against these pricks that want to kidnap her!'_ thought Midori.

 _'All I wanted was to simply spar with another female martial artist. And not only is she a monster, but she lives in the Ghost Town full of these assholes!'_ thought the martial artist. A smirk actually came to her lips as another thought came to her mind.

 _'To think that all this started because I wanted a fight.'_

-Flashback-

"So, this is the Dojo of Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock." said the woman as she looked at the old building. After admiring it for a moment, she approached and politely knocked on the door. "Hope Silverfang is here." she said to herself. A moment later had the door sliding open to reveal Bang.

"Hello there." he greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello, Master Bang." she said with a polite bow. "My name is Lin Lin of the Palm Bell Fist."

"Ah! A fellow martial artist!" Bang said with enthusiam. "And what can I do for you today?"

"I'm hear because I heard a rumor that you've gotten a new student." she explained.

"Ah, you must mean Midori." Bang confirmed. "Yes, she's my newest student and is here in what you may call a reformation program. Do you have business with her?"

"I wanted to know if she, as a fellow female martial artist, would be up to a little spar with me." Lin Lin said with a smile.

"Hmm." Bang hummed as he cradled his chin. "Well, I won't deny you a chance to fight her. Come on in."

"Thank you." she said with another bow before removing her shoes and following him inside.

"Now before you meet her, there's something I wish for you to do." said Bang as they approached the door leading to the outside training grounds. He looked over his shoulder to see her listening to him. "Don't panic, and...keep an open mind."

"Umm...okay?" she said while raising one eyebrow at his request. With a nod, he opened the door and lead her out back. Her second brow shot up when she saw his two students in the middle of the training grounds. One orange haired man, and one female with kombu for hair poking and prodding him.

"Can't you do the simplest of forms?!" she heard Midori huff as she used her hair to get him into the proper position. "How long have you been here again? I mean, you've got a little muscle, but your form just sucks!"

"S-Shut up! Don't forget I'm your senior!" he yelled.

"Midori!" Bang called out to get her attention.

"Ah! Master Bang!" she yelped as she turned to face him, her hair snapping back into place. Sadly, her hair snapped back while she still hand Charanko's limbs ensnared, which yanked the poor man into her and caused the both of them to stumble to the floor. "Ouch. My bad." she groaned. The two of them fumbled to get out of her hair before they stood at attention. When they did, Midori's eyes widened at the newcomer. "Uh...hi?" she greeted nervously before looking at Bang, her eyes begging for an explanation.

"She's here to challenge you. Seems that people have heard about a new student in my dojo." Bang explained while Lin Lin stared at Midori.

"She's...She's a monster?" Lin Lin asked.

"That is correct." Bang nodded. "It's a bit of a long story, but rest assured, she has no vile intentions with either my dojo or humanity in general."

"A monster that _doesn't_ want to wipe out humanity? That's a first." Lin Lin stated as she stood in front of Midori, who was staring up at her with a timid expression.

"Are you...gonna rat me out?" she asked. Lin Lin just stared at her for a moment before closing her eyes in thought. After a few moments, she opened them again.

"Care to tell me the story?" she asked. The four sat in seiza positions as Midori told the tale of Saitama, how they met, the others, and how his vast strength. "I see. So because he's so unimaginably strong, he's terrified you and the others monsters into giving up on killing humans?"

"He's made an exception to bounty hunting and non-lethal self-defense, but yeah." Midori nodded. Lin Lin looked at Midori before her brows furrowed.

"From how strong you seem to say he is, it sounds like a tall tale." she said while crossing her arms.

"I assure you, it's not a lie." said Bang in a serious manner. "I've seen the young man's strength for myself. It honestly baffles me that the Hero Association even thought to put him in Class-C no matter what his test score was."

"Huh. If a martial arts master _and_ Class-S hero is vouching for this guy, then he must be the real deal." she said before standing. "Perhaps I should visit him later and see for myself."

"If you want, I can take you there." Midori offered.

"I'd like that." Lin Lin said with a smile before stepping back and getting into her battle stance. "Now, I believe that I challenged you to a fight."

Midori blinked at her before grinning and standing as well.

"Master Bang. Could you and Charanko-senpai give us some room?" she asked, her eyes not leaving her opponent.

"Come Charanko. We'll begin your daily muscle training." said the old master. He and Charanko left while Midori got into a battle stance.

"Will they be alright, Master?" Charanko asked as they walked inside. He whipped his head back around when he heard the sudden sounds of clashing going on outside to see the two going at it.

"Do not worry. I can tell that those two are perfect sparring partners." Bang laughed before turning to Charanko. "Now, push-ups." Charanko groaned as he dropped to the floor before Bang stood on his back. As he grunted with each push-up, both student and teacher heard fighting coming from the outdoor training area, though Bang was the only one who could look out there due to Charanko facing the other way while doing push-ups. He watched as Midori, wanting to fight as a martial artist, kept her hair tied and in her gi as she threw kicks and strikes at Lin Lin, who would either block, evade, or counter them. She went for a leg sweep, only for Lin Lin to do a back flip. She did another before launching herself into the air and coming right at her with a downward strike. She crossed her arms to block it before throwing her off her. She did a flip before landing on her feet while Midori charged, poised to strike. Lin Lin responded in kind with a strike of her own as she charged at her. Both women met in the middle, their attacks striking each other and knocking them both onto their backs where they lay exhausted.

 _'I really must thank Saitama one day. If I hadn't tried to recruit him, I'd never have met and recruited Midori to my dojo.'_ he thought with a kind smile. _'Although, I'm still going to try and recruit the young man. Such potential doesn't come around often.'_

As Bang was left to his thoughts, Midori rose up and walked over towards Lin Lin and offered a strand of her hair. The woman grabbed it before she was slowly brought to her feet.

"Nice fight." Midori commented.

"Same to you." said Lin Lin. _'Nice to have a fellow martial artist to spar with, even if they are a monster.'_ she thought before smacking her lips. "Hey, would you guys happen to have anything to drink? I'm parched from that spar."

"I'll see if Master Bang has any tea." said Midori as the two walked back inside the dojo.

"Quite a fight." Bang mused from where he stood on Charanko's back as the man continued his push-ups.

"Thank you, Master Bang." Midori said with a smile. "Master, would it be alright if I make everyone some tea?"

"But of course. You two must be thirsty after all." the old man said with a chuckle. One tea brewing later had the four gathered around a small table and enjoying the beverage.

"I'm impressed with both of your forms." Bang said in a casual tone as he faced Lin Lin. "I've met the master of the Palm Bell fighting style and can see that you've picked it up quite well."

"Thank you, Master Bang." she happily replied before he turned towards Midori.

"And you've improved with using my style quite a bit, though I can still see room for improvement." he told her.

"Yes, Master." Midori nodded.

"To be specific, your strikes did not have enough force behind them. This caused your strikes to lack strength, rendering them inefficient." Bang continued.

"Wait a second. You went easy on me?!" Lin Lin yelled in a betrayed tone.

"She has, and yet she hasn't. She chose to keep her hair out of the fight, and is still learning to strike with her arms and legs." Bang explained.

"Oh...I see." Lin Lin answered while turning away with a bit of shame for her actions. An uncomfortable silence came over the dojo as the four sipped their tea. Hoping to move it along, Lin Lin spoke again. "So...Saitama. How strong is he?"

"Strong enough that the mere thought of annoying him terrifies us." Midori answered. "Mountains crumble under his might, and he doesn't even need to go all out to do it. And when he does...?"

Lin Lin noticed her hand lightly trembling as she paused in her answer.

"When he does?" Lin Lin asked.

"Let's say that if the Hero Association had anyone compentent running it, they'd have stuck him in a class all his own. No offense." she said, directing the last bit towards Bang.

"None taken." Bang chuckled, having remembered seeing his strength as well. He stood up and looked down at Midori to address her. "Today's training is concluded Midori. You're dismissed for the day."

"Yes Master Bang." Midori said before standing and bowing to him. She was silent as she left the room, changed, and came back out in her disguise while Lin Lin bade farewell to Bang as well. The two women left the dojo and quietly walked down the many flights of stairs before reaching the bottom.

"I'm sorry." Lin Lin suddenly said, gaining Midori's attention when she turned to leave. "You know, for thinking you took it easy on me earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I'm still getting used to fighting without my hair." Midori waved it off.

"Well...see ya." Lin Lin said as she started walking away.

"Hey."

She looked over her shoulder at Midori, who was smiling under her hat.

"If you're not doing anything, you wanna come over? Meet the others?" she offered. Lin Lin gave a small smile as she walked back over towards her.

"Sure. I got all day." she answered before the two began walking towards the abandoned district, talking along the way.

"So tell me, do you have a family? Or is it just the other monsters living there with Saitama and Genos?" Lin Lin asked.

"I have three sisters who are monsters. Well, we say we're sisters, but we used to be the same monster some time ago." said Midori.

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"The short answer? He pulled our hair out and boiled it for soup stock." she answered with a groan while Lin Lin snickered at the image of her being bald. "We followed him to stay in the abandoned apartments that the other monsters reside in while we waited for our hair to grow back. Genos wanted us gone fast since he believed we were bothering Saitama, so he got us some liquid fertilizer. We drank too much, passed out, and woke up as four different beings. The rest is history."

"Wow. So now you're a set of quadruplets?" Lin Lin asked.

"Not exactly." Midori said with a grin. "When we split, our new bodies picked up some physical traits that are hard to miss. For me? It's my light green hair." she said before slapping her large ass. "And this knockout booty right here!"

"I...see." Lin Lin responded while shifting her eyes away from her ass, her cheeks turning pink. "And your sisters?"

"Why ruin the surprise?" Midori giggled as she stood up straight and they continued walking.

"So you say that Saitama removed your hair to eat it? Isn't eating something from a monster bad?" Lin Lin asked, her face showing a hint of disgust at the thought of eating monster body parts.

"Probably. But we had someone analyze our hair. It's safe to eat and edible." Midori said. "If you want, I can offer you some of mine and the others if they're okay with it."

"I'll have to think abou- _MMPH!"_

Midori turned just in time to see Lin Lin get dragged into the an alley before a hand reached out and grabbed her too. She was tempted to use her hair, but after running an image of Saitama's annoyed look through her mind some time ago, she resisted and just let things happen for the moment. She was tempted to forget her restraint when she felt an iron bar smack against her knees before she fell to the ground.

 _"MIDORI!"_ Lin Lin called out to her through a muffled hand as a bunch of men surrounded the two.

"Well, well, well."

Midori's eyes shot open before narrowing in hate as the familiar voice hit her ears. She looked up to see the same sleazy bastard that nearly made her expose herself in anger when he slapped her ass.

"Didn't think I'd run into you again." said the man as he grinned down at her. "I'm not good with faces." he began before staring at her big ass. "But I never forget a piece of tail like that."

"Sorry, but that ass if for one guy, and it ain't you or your friends." Midori growled.

"Hmph. Still trying to act tough, huh?" he sneered.

"This coming from the guy laid flat by one punch?" she asked with a smirk, earning and kick to the stomach from the man.

"Your friend has the mouth on her." said the thug holding Lin Lin before whispering in her ear. "She's gonna need it later. You _both_ are!"

 _"Pleh!_ You wish, asshole!" Lin Lin growled before kicking the ground, sending them both flying into the fall. The impact stunned the man long enough for her to get loose and bash his head with a spin kick. "Any last words before I tie you thugs in knots?!"

"Pretty fast." said the leader before snapping his fingers. To Lin Lin's horror, the rest of them started pulling out knives and pointed them at both her and Midori, with a larger man pointing a crudely make spear at Midori's back. "But are you fast enough to stop us from gutting her?"

Lin Lin gritted her teeth in anger at their cowardice, hating the fact that she'd never be fast enough to stop them. She also knew that if Midori defended herself with her hair, she'd expose herself as a monster and cause a scene.

"You're a coward." she said in a dangerous tone as she dropped her stance, allowing two other men to restrain her.

"Sticks and stones, bitch." said the leader as he ordered them to be taken deeper into the alleyway. They were lead through a door of an abandoned building before some goons chained it shut.

"Nice place." Midori scoffed as she looked at the ruined building before her eyes landed on him. "Too bad it has a roach problem." Her comment earned her a hard slap to the face from the man.

"Shut the fuck up." he growled.

"Easy Tobias." another man laughed. "If you rough her up too much, she won't be any fun for the rest of us."

"Ah, quit your blubbering!" he snapped before kneeing her in the stomach, making her drop to her knees. "When you guys got me out on bail, I made a vow to find this chick and pay her back for sending me there in the first place."

"I thought you were taken in by Mumen Rider?" another grunt wondered aloud.

"I was, but only because this bitch got a lucky shot on me and weakened me enough for him to be able to do anything!" Tobias yelled in the grunt's face, spraying it with saliva.

"Tch. Weakling." Midori grunted, earning a kick to the head. She landed on her side before the man ran over and hoisted her up by her collar, his knife dangerously close to her throat.

"Y'know, I'm getting _really_ sick of your mouth!" he snarled before he grinned at her. "Tell you what I'm gonna do. First, I'm gonna tear up your face. Next, I'm gonna tear up that sweet ass of yours. And _finally,_ I'm gonna make you watch as my friends have a little fun with your friend over there before tearing you to pieces! How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're a desperate man who can't get laid any other way." Midori smirked.

Tobias' face turned red as he looked ready to explode before suddenly turning back to normal and smiling at her.

"Boys? Why don't you lot have a little fun with that one while this one and I get to know each other?" he said as he began to drag Midori off somewhere. The men all gathered around Lin Lin as they began to examine her form, making her skin crawl despite her calm outward appearance. "Oh, and one more thing." Tobias said as he looked over his shoulder at them all. "If she gives you trouble, just holler. I'll make sure she suffers." he said as held his knife at Midori's face. Lin Lin scowled at him as the men continued to examine her, all while Tobias laughed his rotten head off.

Of course, if any of them hadn't been so preoccupied with their dirty minds, they'd have seen Midori flash Lin Lin a smile and wink under her hat while her fists tightened.

Lin Lin remained calm as her new friend and Tobias walked off into another room before the door slammed shut, leaving her alone with his men.

"Man, we got someone good today."

"Hope she lasts longer than the last one. Only stayed conscious for half of us."

"Well from the looks of it, this girly's a martial artist. Meaning she can take plenty before dropping."

"Wish I could've gotten the other one first. She's got an ass that looks like it'd never quit."

"Boss gets her first. Maybe he'll let us have some fun after he's done."

"Well then, who here gets first crack?"

 _ **CRACK!**_

One of them men stumbled back as he clutched his nose. The others looked at him in shock as Lin Lin held her pose, fist still held out after punching him.

"Me." she said with a smile before jumping away and assuming her fighting stance.

"You...little bitch!" the injured thug snarled as blood dripped from his broken nose. "Didn't you hear what our boss said?! Your friend-"

"Can take care of herself." Lin Lin finished before charing at them.

"BOSS! THIS BITCH IS ACTING U- _AAGH!_ " cried one of the thugs before Lin Lin snapped his leg with a well placed kick. He crumbled to the ground in agony as she sent a palm strike into another thug's stomach. One grabbed her from behind, but a quick snap of her head against his nose made him let go and leave him open for a flurry of strikes to his abdomen.

"Holy shit!" one of them cursed as he watched dance around them, each attack putting one after the other out of the fight. "This is bad! I gotta get the boss!" With that, he ran towards the door and began pounding it. "BOSS! BOSS HELP! WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHER! DO SOMETHING!" he screamed as he kept assaulting the door.

"Wrong."

He froze mid-swing as the word cut through his panic. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Lin Lin standing behind him. His eyes shifted to the mass of groaning bodies before looking at the unconscious punk she held up by the head with one hand, cold sweat pouring down his skin as she glared at him.

"I told you before that she can take care of herself." she said before dropping her last victim and planting a palm strike to the last man's stomach, sending both him and the door skidding inside the room. "See for yourself."

The man groaned as he sat up and coughed, the strike having knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh? Done already?"

He turned his head towards Midori's voice and-

His mind slowly ground to a halt as he took in the sight before him.

Midori's hair was all over the place, revealing herself as a monster. One of the tendrils was holding up Tobias, who was whimpering and crying as his bloodied form was suspended above the ground. More of her hair had blood on it from whipping his body, which was evident because of his shredded clothing and bleeding cuts. The floor and ceiling both had little craters, showing that he'd been smashed repeatedly against them.

"H...help...me..."

That was the last thing the grunt heard before he passed out in sheer terror, leaving Tobias alone with the two women.

"Wow. You did a number on him _and_ scared this one into passing out." Lin Lin chuckled as she approached Tobias. "Hmm. None of these look fatal."

"Afraid I'd kill him? Nah. Just roughed him up a little. He's scum, but I still have to follow the rules. Self-defense is one thing, but anything more and I'd anger him." Midori explained with a shrug.

"Following his rules despite the chance to just say it was another, huh? Now I _really_ want to meet this guy." Lin Lin said before scowling at Tobias. "But first, what do we do with this guy?"

"I think I got an idea." Midori said with an evil grin as she lifted some rope that was inside the building.

-Later-

People were gathered around the whimpering/growling punks as they were hung upside-down by their ankles under a street light by rope, their underpants the only article of clothing on their beaten bodies. Normally a sight like this would cause people to feel sorry for the individual. Sadly, that wasn't the cause due to the sign tied around them all.

 **WE ARE A GROUP OF DEGENERATE HOMICIDAL PREDATORS WHO FORCE OURSELVES ON ANY WOMEN WE SEE FIT!**

 **CONTACT PURI PURI PRISONER!**

People had been on their phones for a while to the Hero Association or others to turn on the news since News Crews were already covering the story.

"Oh my~ So these are the naughty boys I've been called to take care of?"

Finally, the Hero in question finally arrived, silencing everyone as he strode towards the thugs. All of them were terrified as he approached them, a giddy smile on his face as he began to look them over.

"Such a shame that such beauties like you lot would turn to such horrid acts against humanity." he said as he shed a tear before wiping it away. "FEAR NOT! I, Puri Puri Prisoner, shall take you to prison and help you all change your ways! That's a promise! Now, let me start by giving you all a nice kiss~"

-Midori and Lin Lin-

The two had just entered the abandoned district before they heard terrified screaming coming from the direction they'd left the thugs.

"I think he arrived!" Midori said before the two of them began cackling at their misfortune. The two waited a moment for their laughter to end before talking again.

"So why does he live all the way out here?" Lin Lin asked as she looked around the area.

"Cheap rent." was the simple answer. "And honestly, it works for us as well. In here, we can wander around, stretch our legs, and find all kinds of goodies that people left behind."

"Hehe. Sounds like you and your friends find all kinds of stuff here, huh?" said Lin Lin. "What do you do for fun outside of that?"

"Well, we all do different things. Some of us train, some enjoy hobbies. I know Ki does her best to try and seduce Saitama without going overboard." Midori explained.

"Seduce him?" Lin Lin said before her eyebrows shot up. She stopped and then threw a grin Midori's way.

"What?" Midori asked when she noticed Lin Lin stopped.

"What was it you said to those bastards? 'This ass is for one guy?'" Lin Lin said. Her grin widened as Midori's face lit up and her eyes widened like saucers. "You like this Saitama guy, don't you?"

"AHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NOT SO LOUD!" Midori yelled as she waved her hands and hair wildly before clamping her own loud mouth shut. She held it there under her gaze before sighing. "Yes. I like him...a lot."

"Does he know?" Lin Lin asked. Midori shook her head.

"I'm scared that he'll reject me. It's already one thing that he spared us. A miracle he's letting us stay nearby. But returning our affection? That might be asking for too much." Midori said as her whole being seemed to sag.

 _'A monster falling for a human? That's unusual. Then again, so is befriending a monster too.'_ thought Lin Lin before crossing her arms. _'Now that I think about it, she said another monster was trying to seduce him. I wonder how many others like him. Maybe he's handsome?'_

"Well now. If it isn't Midori."

Both turned at the sound of a woman's voice before instantly getting on guard.

"Maiko Plasma? What are you doing here?" Midori asked the monster woman that was being followed by a few other monsters.

"Recruitment hunt." Maiko Plasma said before turning towards Lin Lin, then back at her. "What are you doing here? And with a human?"

"She's...uh..." Midori paused, unsure how to respond.

"What's with the stuttering? Just answer her question!" One of the monsters shouted.

"Wait. Didn't they look like they were having a friendly chat a moment ago?"

"No way! What kind of monster shoots the breeze with a human?"

"Maybe _that's_ why she and her sisters turned us down! They're human lovers!"

The monsters were all ready to strike with Maiko giving Midori a sad and disappointed look.

"Is that true?" she asked her.

Midori looked back at her with a look of sadness before closing her eyes. "Yes."

"TRAITORS!" one of the monsters roared.

"Let's kill that weed and then the woman!"

"Hold on! She looks like a martial artist! We could use her!"

"Really? Oh, wait! I get it! Just like with Goketsu!"

The monsters all got ready to pounce at the two, ready to end Midori and capture Lin Lin.

"Lin Lin. Don't attack Maiko Plasma." Midori whispered.

"No promises if she attacks me." she replied as she got into her stance just as the monsters lunged at them.

-Present-

Midori and Lin Lin were lightly panting as they stood against the monsters still remaining. Most of them were dead, with the remaining injured and bleeding. The only one that was untouched was Maiko Plasma, who merely watched them fight while her drums crackled with electricity and thrummed with power.

"This...isn't good." one of the monsters grunted in pain as he looked to be holding his insides inside.

"I forgot that Gyoro Gyoro said that she was a Demon level threat. We need back-up." another hissed.

A few lashes from the kombu severed their heads before they could think about running.

"Not happening!" Midori growled before turning towards Maiko Plasma.

"She's all that's left. "Lin Lin stated. "It's your call. What do we do?"

"I'm gonna talk to her." Midori said as she started walking towards her.

 **ZAP!**

Midori stopped when a bolt of electricity struck just in front of her.

"Next shot won't miss." Maiko Plasma warned as she lowered her fan. She kept her eyes on Midori, but occasionally glanced at Lin Lin, who was busy striking the downed monsters to make sure they were finished. "I don't understand. Why are you aligning with this human? With humanity?"

"I have my reasons. The biggest being that if I try and hurt humanity again, I'll get destroyed." Midori explained.

"If you were to join us, you could help us when we enact our plans." Maiko Plasma said.

"Not against the guy I serve. All the heroes and monsters in the world don't hold a candle to him." Midori countered. "Trust me."

"Would you be talking about the creature you said stole your hatred of humans?" Maiko Plasma asked.

"We _kiiinda_ lied about that. He didn't quite 'steal' our hatred." Midori said while flashing air quotes with her fingers. "Let's just say two things happened. One, he gave us all a chance and we've grown to not quite hate humans anymore."

"Two?" Maiko Plasma asked.

"The main motivator that came before anything else is fear. Lots and lots and _lots_ of fear." Midori stated, her mind going back to her first encounter with him when she was still one with Ki.

Maiko Plasma hummed in thought as she fanned herself with her fan before snapping it shut.

"Regardless, I need to rejoin the others and find our target." she said.

"You said you were looking to recruit a monster? Anyone specific?"

"The Deep Sea Queen. She paid us a visit not too long ago. Our leader wants her for our ranks." Maiko Plasma explained before smiling at them. "And judging from your current shift in expression, I'd say you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do. She actually lives under the same roof with my sisters and a bunch of others. I can show you. BUT!" She suddenly loomed over both Lin Lin and Maiko Plasma. "If either of you act up, he'll get annoyed. Do _not_ annoy him! Trust me." Lin Lin and Maiko Plasma glanced at each other before looking at her and nodding. "Good! This way!"

* * *

In another part of the abandoned district, the Tank-Top Army was making it's way towards Saitama's home under the directions of Tank-Top Girl. Said female was still terrified of the clash that was to come while the rest were concentrating on their surroundings. They were driven. They were focused. They were determined.

"Are we there yet?"

They were bored.

"How much longer?" Tank-Top Vegetarian grumbled as they walked.

"Ask Tank-Top Girl. She's the one leading us." Tank-Top Tiger said.

"Yeah, but for all we know, she could be leading us in circles!" Tank-Top Black Hole growled.

 _'Crap! They're on to me!'_ she thought as she slightly tensed up as they turned a corner.

"She must be so scared of this guy that she's misleading us and...who's that?"

Everyone looked up to see a women half a block ahead of them. They couldn't make out any details except that she was thin and was carrying about a dozen plastic bags in each hand.

"Who is she? A resident?"

"Isn't she worried about being attacked here?"

"Hey! Maybe she knows where that guy we're looking for lives!"

"Let us ask." Tank-Top Master decided as they all walked a little faster to catch up to her. When they got closer they could make out a few details about her. She had long sakura pink hair that seemed to catch the light and pearl white skin with an alabaster luster. She was about average height, wore a black and white tube top, skinny jeans that hugged her hips and nice round ass, and white sneakers with red markings on them.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tank-Top Master spoke up, getting the women to stop and turn around. Tank-Top Master blinked a few times while the rest of the men all goggled at the huge tits that threatened to break out of the top.

"Yes?" she asked before seeing who they were. She got defensive for a moment before shaking her head and smiling, showing off her red lips and magenta eyes. "Can I help all of you?"

"We're looking for a hero named Saitama. We heard he lives out here. Would you happen to know him or where he lives?" Tank-Top Master asked.

"I sure do." she said before lifting up her left arm. "I'm on my way there now to make him a little lunch."

"With that amount of food, you look like you're on your way to feed Pig God." commented Tank-Top Hatter.

"Well there is Genos and Mizuki. They eat a lot more than what others think." she said with a smile before turning around. "If you want to meet them, then follow me."

"Thank you very much, Miss..." Tank-Top Master trailed off when he realized he hadn't asked for her name yet.

"Call me M..M... Ma-Marissa!" she got out before walking forward again. "Come on now. No time to waste!"

"Would you like some help with those bags?" Tank-Top Mask offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm a big girl after all~" she giggled with a smile, which served well to hide her terror. _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! The Tank-Top Army?! And they all want to meet Saitama?! What about the others?! Oh, I hope they're all out and far away right now!'_ She then looked back over her shoulder towards Tank-Top Girl, who looked back with a worried expression. _'And I_ really _Genos doesn't accuse us and go blathering things!'_

* * *

Shadow Ring was running through the alleyways of the abandoned district, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection while doing so. She had volunteered to scout ahead to see if she could locate Vaccine Woman, or any potential spot for her hideout.

 _'This place is quite large. She could be hiding anywhere.'_ thought the ninja hero before stopping, the sound of battle catching her ears. It lasted for a moment before a roar was suddenly cut off, then...silence. Her eyes narrowed as she approached from where the sounds came from. She stopped when she heard what sounded like muffled yelling and struggling. She peeked out from within the shadows before her eyes widened.

She saw Ki dusting her hands while flinging blood off her hair. She saw the area littered with dead monsters. She saw a beautiful flower garden marred here and there with dead spots. But the most eye catching sight was off Vaccine Woman with her stomach distended to the size of a small car and thrashing about.

"*Urp* Oh! These guys are...really struggling." Vaccine Woman groaned as whatever was in there fought and screamed to get out.

"Well, look on the bright side. You can skip dinner later." Ki laughed before looking at the garden. "Can't believe those bastards did this. And after all the work we put in to spruce this little corner of the Ghost Town up."

"Don't worry. I'll* _BELCH*_ suck that poison out after these guys are dealt with." Vaccine Woman assured before her throat bulged. A slime covered appendage stuck out and began flailing before she grabbed it and shoved it back down into her stomach. "Stay in there!" she yelled.

"Why not try and absorb them quickly like you did with that vat of-" Ki began before she suddenly looked towards where Shadow Ring was hidden, with said hero already gone.

"Something up?" Vaccine Woman asked.

"Might've been another one of those monsters in hiding." Ki said, her eyes stilling lingering on the spot before turning back to her. "As I was saying, why not try and absorb them like you did in that drink company you broke into awhile back?"

"I...huh. Never thought of that." Vaccine Woman mused from where she stood. "Let me try." Her eyes screwed shut as she began concentrating on absorbing them. Ki watched as the struggling in her stomach slowly stopped and it began to shrink before the purple monster let out a sigh.

"That's all I could manage." she panted as she patted her stomach that was now the size of a medicine ball.

"Well, at least you can walk now." Ki chuckled as she poked Vaccine Woman's gut with a strand of kombu, making it squish and slosh.

"Don't poke my belly." Vaccine Woman grumbled.

"Why not? It's fun." Ki laughed as she kept poking it from all sides despite Vaccine Woman's attempts to swat her hair away, causing her stomach to jiggle more. "It's like poking a bowl of jell-o."

"Well leave my jell-o belly alo-HEY!" she suddenly yelped when she was pushed onto her butt, followed by her releasing another belch when Ki suddenly jumped on her gut and sat on it like a bean bag chair. "And what do you think you're doing?!"

"Just relaxing~" Ki giggled as she enjoyed how soft her bloated stomach was. "You know, this is actually quite comfortable-"

 _ **TWANG!**_

Vaccine Woman blinked as Ki's demeanor changed after what sounded like something metallic struck a street lamp. The kombu monster got off of her friend and looked around, her eyes narrowed. "We're not alone."

"More uninvited guests." Vaccine Woman growled as she sat up before suddenly looking at the wall after Ki's hair deflected a projectile at it. Both looked at the direction it had come from before Ki smirked.

"Naughty naughty heroes~" she sang as her hair raised a bit, ready to fight the group of heroes slowly descending on them.

"Again? Why can't these assholes leave us alone?!" Vaccine Woman griped before recognizing two of them. "You again? What, you call for back-up since you got your asses whooped last time?" She smirked as Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio glared at her with scowls at her reminder of their embarrasing defeat.

"Impressive that you managed to deflect One Shotter's bullets." said Death Gatling before he and the other heroes all began to aim their weapons at Ki. "But I doubt you can stop all of us at the same time."

"You...may be right." Ki said as she looked at all the weapons nervously. She may have grown stronger, but these guys didn't look like they're playing around.

"Maybe she can't, but I can give it a shot!" Vaccine Woman declared as a multitude of energy spheres appeared around her.

"Remember, if we can't take her alive, then kill her!" Death Gatling ordered, earning a nod from all the other heroes.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of being a lab rat for the Hero Association!" Vaccine Woman declared before throwing a few at towards them, making them all dodge.

One Shotter fired a few rounds towards Vaccine Woman's limbs, but they were destroyed by her energy spheres. She jumped back to avoid Heavy Kong as he came down at her with a punch, leaving him to bury his fist into the ground.

Ki was using her hair to deflect Twin Tails' Death Loop attack before she jumped to avoid Stinger's Bamboo Shoot from piercing her body.

Vaccine Woman barely dodged a Tomboy Thrust from Spring Mustachio, though she did get nailed in the shoulder with a ricochet shot from Golden Ball, distracting her enough for Lightning Max to hit her in her bloated gut with his Lightning Flash Kick. Sadly, the action forced her to vomit the remains of her lunch up and out of her mouth, showering him in puke while she stumbled back.

"AW YUCK! THIS STUFF REEKS!" Lightning Max gagged as he tried to wipe the vomit off of him.

Ki moved her hair around herself rapidly to fend off both Shadow Ring's shurikens and Death Gatling's rapid fire.

 _'This...is bad!'_ she thought, sweating pouring down her face. _'What are we gonna do?!'_

* * *

Do-S was walking through the abandoned district on her own in her search for the Deep Sea Queen, her whip out and at the ready to strike anything that moved. She let out a sigh as she continued her hunt.

"So boring." she grumbled. "Nobody here to enslave, or even just hurt. Well, that'll change when I find the Deep Sea Queen. A few strikes of my whip and she'll be under my heel and part the Monster Association." Her body trembled in excitement at the thought of making such a strong monster her minion, her mind running over the various 'fun' she'd have with her. "I can't wait to find that overgrown fish." she said while hugging herself. She winced before glaring down at herself. "Speaking of overgrown."

Her grip on her whip tightened as she looked down at her breasts, their size having grown around two cup sizes larger since her forced kombu diet. Her leather top looked ready to burst to shreds from how it struggled to contain them.

"I cannot believe that stupid hair of hers did _this_ to me!" she growled as she watched them bounce with each step she took. "Now I gotta find a new top since this one's making the straps dig into my back. Plus...they feel so..." She bit her lip under her mask as she reached up and gently gave one of them a light squeeze, shuddering and blushing at how sensitive they now felt. She pulled her hand away with a huff before staring murderously at nothing. "When I find that little bitch, I'm gonna...gonna..." she trailed off and stopped walking, her mind going back to how she was manhandled like a toy by Nori, those crazed eyes burned into her mind. She shook her head before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Just...forget about her. Focus on the mission." She took another look down at them again before looking ahead and walking again. "Although, it would be nice to find some more clothing for when I'm alone. Can't wear this every moment of every day." She began to keep a lookout for anything that looked like a clothing store before noticing Captain Mizuki walking down another street, unaware of her presence. Do-S blinked at her before grinning under her mask and snapping her whip in her hands. "If there's one thing I love more than a new love slave, it's a love slave with some muscle to them." She crept up quickly and quietly towards the Class-B hero before she got within striking range. "Oh hero~ You should really watch your back!" she roared as she sent her whip towards Mizuki.

* * *

Whip after whip after whip of attacks were sent out, sending a large group of monsters skidding away and stopping at Vacuuma's feet. The elephant monster merely stared down at them before looking back up at Kogane, who merely flicked the blood from her hair.

"That seemed a little uncalled for, don't you think?" she asked with her non-existent eyebrows furrowed at them all.

"Hmm. I'm starting to see why Gyoro Gyoro said you were a Demon level threat." Vacuuma mused before narrowing his eyes at her. "However, you shouldn't have refused our help, nor our invitation to the Monster Association."

"I told you, I don't know anything about this Deep Sea Queen you keep talking about. Also, I already serve under someone else." Kogane stated while crossing her arms.

"Yes yes, I've heard. This mysterious creature that sucked the hatred of humanity out of you." Vacuuma said. "But it doesn't matter. In the end, this creature will perish when we monsters set our plan into action."

"Yeah, and I'm Amai Mask's girlfriend." Kogane said with sarcasm. Vacuuma growled at her before chuckling.

"You know, it's a shame that you won't help." he said, earning a confused look from her. "The Monster Association could've used that power of you and your friends. But since you're not with us, I've decided you're against us." What sounded like a vacuum could be heard as Vacuuma began to suck his companions up. Kogane's eyes shot open as they traveled up his nose and into his gut before his whole body began to contort and change.

"What in the world did you just do?!" she shrieked as his body finished changing. He was now sporting a dozen trunks, compound eyes like that of a fly, a second set of arms that ended in claws, three more sets of legs that grew with his original into that of a spider's legs, and a long patch of fur going down his back.

"I am Vacuuma! I absorb the power of anyone I ingest and can freely use their powers until I shit them out later!" he explained. Kogane got ready to defend herself, but found it futile. She didn't even realize he had planted his fist into her until she was embedded into a wall. She raised her hair to act as a shield, but that was proven useless when his hacked away at it, leaving her exposed to be pummelled with his various limbs.

 _'Not good!...losing...consciousness!'_ she thought, fear gripping her heart as his trunks reached in, wrapped around her, and began to squeeze hard. She coughed up blood as she felt her bones begin to snap before they sent her flying into another wall. She could only lay there and wheeze for air, each breath sending extreme pain throughout her body. Her eyes shot open when she heard a vacuum sound over her head.

"I should be thanking you. After all, it's not everyday I got to savor the taste of a Demon level feast!"

She threw her arms up to try and keep herself from getting sucked in, but it was too late. Her head was engulfed in his trunk, her body slowly following after.

"Squirm all you want. Just makes the taste sweeter!" he laughed as he purposefully kept the suction low to enjoy her screams of terror.

 _'Nonononononono!'_ she mentally shrieked as she screamed and flailed in terror as she felt his trunk swallowed her up to her waist. As she felt the trunk reach her thighs, her mind wandered to a certain bald hero, her heart full of regret of never telling him how much he meant to her.

Vacuuma relished in feeling her struggle as her legs began to slide down his trunk with a grin on his face. Said grin vanished when he noticed a light in the distance ahead of him.

"The heck is-"

His question was interrupted when he felt a fist slam into his gut at high speeds, the action not only sending him skidding across the ground, but also forcing him to shoot Kogane out of his trunk like a cannon.

The tallest of the Kombu Sisters flew through the air before slamming into into a wall, caving it in and softening the impact. She laid there for a moment, dazed and alive, before turning to look at Vacuuma holding his gut and glaring at another person.

"My scanners detected many lifesigns appearing all over the abandoned district, with quite a few of them disappearing from around here." came a familiar voice.

"Ge...Genos?" Kogane wheezed out.

"Are you alright, Kogane?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hurt...but alive." she said with a weak smile.

"What is this?"

Both of them looked at Vacuuma, who was now glaring bloody murder at Genos.

"A hero concerned about a monster, and saving one no less? What's going on here?!" he demanded.

"You do not need to know. _Incinerate!_ "

A massive fireball erupted from Genos' hand, causing Vacuuma to dodge and try to strike with his claws. Genos grabbed them and kept them at bay before the thrusters in his shoulders ignited, sending him speeding up at the monster to deliver a powerful knee strike right between his many eyes.

As the two began to scuffle, neither of them noticed that Kogane had emerged from the rubble and was now limping her way home, her hair keeping her shaky legs from buckling. As she walked, she chanted one name over and over again, keeping her focused on anything but the pain.

"Saitama...Saitama...Saitama..."

* * *

Newtina was happily humming to herself as she walked down the empty streets, a bag of various items slung over her shoulder.

"Who knew that so many people would leave so many goodies around when they fled?" she chuckled. "With this stuff, I'm one step closer to making this place more liveable. Well, to me anyway. Now, where to look next?"

"How about right behind you~?"

Newtina stopped and looked over her shoulder before looking up at a towering Eyesight, who was grinning down at her.

"Uh...hi?" Newtina said.

"Hello there. My name is Eyesight." the snake-haired monster introduced. "I'm looking for a certain monster that's been said to be living around here called the Deep Sea Queen. Would you happen to know where she is?"

"Well, kinda. I don't know where _exactly_ , but she does live here." Newtina explained.

"Wonderful!" Eyesight said in a joyous tone before giving Newtina a look-over while slithering around her.

"Is...something wrong?" Newtina chuckled nervously.

"I can't quite tell what your disaster level is." Eyesight mumbled, her chin resting in her fingers before shrugging and speaking louder. "Actually, we could use you in our ranks somewhere."

"Ranks? What are you talking about?" Newtina asked before her eyes widened slightly. "Are you part of the Monster Association?"

"That's right." Eyesight nodded. "I came here with others to find and recruit the Deep Sea Queen, but that doesn't mean we can't recruit any others we see along the way. So?" She slithered closer so that they were face-to-face. "Wanna join?"

Newtina just stood there for a moment before hanging her head as many thoughts ran through her mind. She had originally come to the City-Z Ghost Town to find the monsters gathered here. And when she first heard of the Monster Association, she was beside herself with excitement at the thought of joining other monsters to take down humans...

Then she met _him_.

That one human that was surrounded by monsters and other heroes. She couldn't help but feel her hand tremble at the memory of when he first demonstrated his power. It made sense that he'd have a Class-S hero under him. She had thought it ridiculous that monsters would be with a human.

...But they all look so happy.

Through the short time she's been there, she's seen them all getting along and being happy. It didn't make any sense to her, but she couldn't deny it. And not just to each other, but to her as well. True, Genos would just stare at her at times, and the four kombu sisters freaked her out with what she's heard of them, but it still felt so...so...

Safe.

Newtina sighed before looking back up at Eyesight, a sad smile on her face.

"If we had met awhile back, I'd have taken the offer without hesitation." she said. "But now...?"

"Now?" Eyesight repeated, her smile fading. Newtina crossed her arms and hummed in thought, her eyes scruncing up a little in thought. Eyesight was about to ask what she was thinking before Newtina nodded and looked back up at her.

"There's a lot of reasons why I won't join now. And all of them center around one guy. If you want, I can introduce you. You'll understand if you meet him. Trust me." Newtina said as she turned to walk away, only to stop when she saw someone slowly walking towards them.

"Hmm?" Eyesight muttered as she noticed them too. "Who's that?"

"That height, and that hair. Kogane?" Newtina wondered as they got closer. "Kogane, is that y-"

Her eyes shrank in horror as Kogane's form became clear. She was covered in blood, her hair was cut short in a few spots, her right arm was all mangled, and her legs were trembling with each step.

"KOGANE!" Newtina yelled as she ran towards the tallest Kombu sister.

"...New...tina?" Kogane muttered as she looked up at the smaller monster before falling to her knees, her strength at it's limit.

"Kogane! What happened to you?! Who did this?!" Newtina yelped as she kept her from falling over.

"M...Monster...Vac...Vacuuma..." she got out before her eyes went blank and she fell over.

"Wha-Hey! No!" Newtina yelped before slinging her over her shoulder. It was difficult, but she managed to start walking while dragging the bigger monster. "Just hang on! We'll get you to Saitama! He may know what to do!" She kept on walking, her mind too focused on helping Kogane to remember Eyesight was there.

"Saitama?" Eyesight asked herself before tailing them.

* * *

Super Mouse was panting, her arms raised defensively as she glared around herself. Her situation was steadily getting worse as she fought. The monsters that had followed her were all dead, the Blizzard Group's leader was the only one still conscious, though she was trying to catch her breath as well, and she'd finally realized why she smelled cat when she met them all.

"So, you were a cat monster all this time, huh?" she asked through grit teeth as she narrowed her eyes at Beast Queen, who's disguise had ripped here and there, revealing patches of fur. The Beast Queen huffed in annoyance before ripping her hoodie and mask off, revealing herself to Super Mouse and Fubuki.

 _'So the bounty hunter was a monster?!'_ Fubuki thought as she watched the two monsters fight. _'Guess that means I won't be recruiting her. But why would a monster go after bounties? Something's not right here.'_

"I...hate...CATS!"

Fubuki was brought out of her thoughts at Super Mouse's shout as she lunged at the Beast Queen, who smirked in response before leaning to avoid the attack. She then grabbed her by her tail and proceeded to swing her around at high speeds. She ended her attack by using the momentum and swinging her face first into the pavement, leaving a giant crater in doing so. The Beast Queen jumped back as she marveled at her handiwork before Super Mouse slowly started to rise.

"You think...that's enough...to stop me?!" Super Mouse grunted as she rose on wobbly legs. She may have been able to heal from all the damage, but that didn't mean she could regain her stamina as well.

"Oh? Still kicking, huh? Though from the look of it, you're on your last legs." Beast Queen stated as she noticed Super Mouse's trembling form.

"Sh-Shut up! I can still fight!" she shouted.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm done warming up." Beast Queen sighed. With a loud roar, her form bulked up, the action widdling away Super Mouse's confidence.

"You...were holding back?!" she squeaked in terror as the Beast Queen loomed over her. The cat nodded at her as she began to step back in fright before she turned and attempted to make a run for it. She didn't get a step away before a fist smacked into the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Well, that takes care of that." Beast Queen sighed before looking at the only other conscious person nearby.

Fubuki was panicking as she stood over her fallen group, sweat pouring down her face as she tried to lift them all with her mind despite how tired she was.

 _'I have to get them out of here! I can't take that monster on! I-'_

"Hey."

Her blood ran cold as the Beast Queen spoke, her shadow covering Fubuki's smaller form. The esper slowly looked over her shoulder, eyes full of fear.

"They alive?" Beast Queen asked, Super Mouse's unconscious form slung over her shoulder. Fubuki slowly nodded, her mind unable to come up with any idea on how to get them out of this alive. "Good." she said before moving past her and reaching down towards them.

"S-Stop!" Fubuki yelled as she used her powers to hold the Beast Queen's arm inches away from her underlings.

"How am I supposed to carry them if you stop me?" Beast Queen huffed in annoyance.

"What makes you think I'd believe you'd help us?" Fubuki angrily asked. Beast Queen merely glared at her before moving and...

She honestly felt her mind go blank as the wind whipped past her, with four deep gorges forming around her. She was frozen in place even as the Beast Queen lowered her hand and proceeded to pile her underlings atop each other before hoisting most of them on her back.

"This is all I can carry without them falling off each other. You take care of the rest." she ordered before she began walking in a certain direction and muttering to herself. "I'm gonna catch so much shit from the others for this."

 _'She could've killed us...without any resistance...why...is she helping?'_ Fubuki thought as her mind tried to understand all that she'd just seen.

* * *

Vaccine Woman and Ki were exhausted after their little skirmish with the Class-A heroes. Vaccine Woman was covered in multiple cuts and bruises, her body stained with her blood. Ki was far worse, though she was still standing thanks to her hair keeping her battered body upright. One strand of kombu was keeping intense pressure on her arm to keep herself from bleeding out after her right arm had been blown off under her shoulder.

The heroes hadn't gotten through without their own share of injuries either.

Heavy Kong was covered in scratches and blood, his clothing torn in a few spots. A nasty cut over his right eye was bleeding a bit, causing him to keep it shut to keep blood out of it. His fists were bruised and bloody, and he was panting hard.

Spring Mustachio had done better this time around, but was still winded and wounded. His clothing was a mess, and his sword, while still whole, had chips in it. Still, at least his moustache was left unmarred.

Shadow Ring looked perfectly fine, with the only indication of her having fought was her heavy breathing and all of her shurikens lying everywhere on the battlefield, resulting in her drawing back to her blade.

One Shotter was perfectly okay, but he was at a distance from the fight and working desperately to get his gun unjammed...again.

Stinger was bruised and bleeding, but kept his Bamboo Shoot pointed at the monsters.

Lightning Max was wincing in pain as he kept most of his weight on his right foot since his left one was broken, and his shoes had been damaged to the point that they couldn't function normally anymore.

Twin Tails was suffering from cuts and bruises as well, her clothing having been ripped quite a bit. If they weren't fighting against the monsters, the other heroes would've noticed the curvaceous figure that she'd been hiding underneath her baggy clothing.

Death Gatling was surrounded by empty shells, indicating that he'd been firing quite a bit. His breathing was the most even out of them all.

Golden Ball was winded as well and sweating due to only having one shot left for his slingshot.

All in all, both sides were doing bad. The only difference was that one side was doing their best to _not_ use lethal force.

"This isn't good." Vaccine Woman huffed as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "These guys aren't listening and won't leave us be. How you doin', Ki?"

"I could go for some fertilizer right about now." Ki groaned as she glared at the heroes.

"These two are tough." Lightning Max huffed as he glared at the two monsters.

"Yeah, but it looks like they're on their last legs." Stinger said with a confident grin.

"Good. I'm down to my last shot." Golden Ball groaned as he kept his slingshot aimed at them.

"This is your last chance!" Death Gatling warned, his threat directed at Vaccine Woman. "Surrender now, or we _will_ destroy you!"

"Why are you even here?!" Vaccine Woman shouted. "We're not hurting anyone! We gave that up already!"

"Yeah yeah. And you live here and don't attack humans anymore and changed and all that." Stinger said sarcastically, obviously not believing a word she was saying as he and the other heroes kept their weapons drawn on them. However, Vaccine Woman's words didn't fall on every hero there.

 _'I can't find any trace of deceipt in their words.'_ thought Twin Tails as she ground her teeth in frustration. _'Could these monsters actually be telling the truth?'_ She perked up slightly as a new sound filtered into her ears from a distance. _'Is that...running water?'_

"No way!" Vaccine Woman snapped as she glared at the heroes in defiance. "I heard about what the Hero Association does with monsters. All the experiments they do to monsters just to line their pockets with cash! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE USED AS A LAB RAT!"

Her statement seemed to echo throughout the Ghost Town as she and Ki got ready for whatever the heroes were going to throw their way next.

"Fine." Death Gatling said in a cold voice, his eyes full of killing intent as his gun spun up to maximum speed. "If we can't capture you, then we'll kill you." You could almost see his face disappear, revealing nothing but a skull with the same scar on his face etched into the bone.

 **"DEATH SHOWER!"**

What may have been thousands of bullets poured out of his gun in what looked to be a black beam right at the two monsters. They braced themselves as the attack struck, kicking up a dust cloud from all the bullets flying everywhere in front of the heroes. A solid twenty seconds passed before the gun finally ran dry, letting it's smoking barrels slowly grind to a stop.

"Heh. Talk about overkill." Golden Ball chuckled.

"Looks like it's over." Heavy Kong spoke as some of the heroes relaxed their stances. "They may have been strong, but there's no way they survived taht attack with how wounded they were."

"I wouldn't count on it." Twin Tails growled, her grip tightening on her weapons. Everyone fell back into battle stances at her words as the dust began to clear.

"Not half bad." came a voice as the dust finally settled, causing Stinger and Lightning Max to gasp in horror.

"Thus bullets stung. Just a little." said a fully hydrated Deep Sea Queen as she lowered her arms a little to grin at the heroes.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Her?! Here?!" Stinger yelped in panic, his defeat at her hands still fresh in his mind.

"No!" Twin Tails yelled as she spun around. "It's not just her!"

All the heroes and monsters looked to see Nori and the Subterranean Queen approaching, with Swim being restrained in Nori's hair.

"I was wondering what all the noise was about." the Subterranean Queen said with a smile, her four swords drawn and held in a relaxed stance. "To think that we had so many heroes intruding into our home."

"Dear Lord! They're multiplying!" Spring Mustachio gasped when he saw Nori while Golden Ball shifted his eyes back and forth between Nori and Ki.

"It doesn't matter how many they bring! We will not back down!" Death Gatling stated.

"And how do you plan to defeat us when you yourselves are on your last legs?" Deep Sea Queen asked as she rose to her full height, towering over them all. "And before you try to act tough, don't bother. We squeezed quite some the bit of info out of your fellow hero there."

"Emphasis on squeeze." Nori giggled as her hair tightened around Swim's frame, making her scream.

"You filthy monsters! Release her!" Heavy Kong shouted.

"Better idea." Sub Queen said as she pointed one of her blades at Swim, the tip glowing with heat. "Leave and never return, or your friend here will feel what it's like to have her limbs severed and cauterized."

"...help me..." Swim begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

All of the heroes grit their teeth as their odds of victory began to dwindle.

"Oh~ A party and no one invited me~?"

And they just got lower.

Everyone turned to see Do-S walking towards them all, with Captain Mizuki walking behind her.

"Captain Mizuki? Who is this?" One Shotter asked as he looked at the two women approached them all.

"Wait. Something's wrong with her." Shadow Ring said as she narrowed her eyes at the Class-B hero.

"So many heroes today. What luck!" Do-S giggled as she eyed the Class-A heroes. "So many _weakened_ heroes. I can't wait to add you to my collection."

"Collection?" Stinger asked before suddenly bring his Bamboo Shoot up to block a strike from Captain Mizuki, who had tried to attack with an overhead strike with her baton.

"Yes. My collection of love slaves!" Do-S laughed.

Many of the spectators were furious at her actions. But it was a few of the monsters that were beyond that.

They. Were. **Livid!**

A dear friend of theirs was doing the sadistic monster's bidding, and they couldn't do a thing to help her, lest they reveal their connection to the heroes.

"Sheesh! Was Captain Mizuki always this strong?" Stinger grunted as he fought against Captain Mizuki, her eyes black with big pink hearts in them.

"H..Help...me!" she grunted, her eyes twitching and flickering back and forth between hypnotized and normal.

"What?!" Stinger asked before pushing Captain Mizuki away. The muscular woman backflipped a few times before landing on her feet. She then proceeded to ram her weapon into the ground before a click could be heard. She pulled and lifted a large chunk of rock out of the road before taking the handle and spinning in place at a rapid speed.

"GET...DOWN!" she screamed before the hooks in her weapon clicked back in, allowing her to chuck the rock at the heroes, causing them to scatter to avoid the attack.

"This is getting out of hand!" Lightning Max yelled as they glared at Do-S, who merely smiled under her mask while smacking her whip at the ground. "They just keep popping up out of nowhere!"

"Indeed. We must deal with her if we're to break the hold on Captain Mizuki." Spring Mustachio declared as he readied his sword.

"Oh? You want to try your hand against me?" Do-S giggled before bringing her whip up. "Then you can join my little collection next!" With that, she brought her down at him and the two began to duel. Whip Vs. sword! Monster Vs. Hero!

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic!" Do-S scoffed as she kept up the pressure on Spring Mustachio, who was repelling her whip strikes. On the outside, it looked like he was being pushed back. Inside, however, he was keeping her attention on him while Golden Ball got his shot lined up behind her.

 _'Last shot. Gotta make it count.'_ he thought as he aimed at her back. He'd aim for her head, but it was swiveling too much to get an accurate shot off of. He pulled back the slingshot, aimed, and-

"DO-S! BEHIND- _GWARH!"_

That was all a random monster that had been separated from all the others got out before one of Twin Tails weapons smashed into it's head, caving it in.

Sadly, the damage was irreversable.

Golden Ball had let his last shot fly, the ball morphing into it's usually lethal bladed weapon, and watched it soar towards Do-S. Said monster leapt out of the way at the last second, allowing the ball to fly past him and towards Spring Moustachio. The hero's eyes widened before he deflected the projectile, but left him open for Do-S to brutally assault him with her whip.

"SPRING!" Golden Ball shouted in panic as he watched his friend fly back and hit the ground. He then turned towards Do-S as she laughed.

"You almost had me there! _Almost!_ " She then snapped her whip to the ground. "Now, my new love slave! RISE!"

The heroes watched as Spring Mousachio slowly got to his feet, his eye now the same as Mizuki's.

"Shit! He's under her control now!" Heavy Kong yelled in panic as the heroes started getting nervous at their situation.

Death Gatling looked around as he analyzed the situation.

 _'They have Swim hostage.'_ he thought as he eyed Nori, the Deep Sea Queen, and Subterranean Queen before looking at Do-S. _'She's got Captain Mizuki and Spring Mustachio under her control.'_ He then eyed Ki and Vaccine Woman, who looked to have gotten their second winds. _'And those two are still here and look ready to continue.'_ A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he began to eye his remaining associates. _'Lightning Max's footwear is inoperable. Stinger and Heavy Kong are wounded. One Shotter's fine, but he may not have much ammo left. Same for Shadow Ring and her shurikens, and I doubt her ninjutsu can last with her stamina nearing it's limit. Most of Twin Tails's weapons are out of her reach. And Golden Ball and I are out of ammo.'_ He grit his teeth so hard they nearly cracked as he came to a conclusion.

"Shadow Ring." he whispered, catching the ninja's attention. "We're implementing the fallback."

"I see." she sighed out, her voice sounding regretful as something fell from her sleeve and into her hand.

"RETREAT!" Death Gatling roared just as Shadow Ring threw something at the ground. A moment later had the whole area enveloped in thick smoke, sending the monsters into a coughing frenzy. When it cleared, the heroes had all disappeared.

"Shit!" Ki cursed as she and Vaccine Woman collapsed to their knees. "That was fucking insane! Thanks for the help, Deep Sea Queen."

"No problem." she said with a wink at them.

"Hmph. Some heroes." Do-S scoffed as she stared at the area they were just in with unamused eyes. "They talk big, but turn tail and run when they start to lose. Oh well." she said with a shrug before turning to Mizuki and Spring Mustachio, the former's face twitching and her eyes looking at hers in what almost seemed like a glare. "At least I got two new slaves. Plus-" she turned her head up towards the Deep Sea Queen, who merely crossed her arms under her rather large bust. "I found you."

"You were looking for me?" asked the fish monster with a bored look. "For what reason?"

"To invite you into the ranks of the Monster Association, of course!" she said, her eyes scrunching up a little show that she was smiling under her mask.

"M-Monster Association?!"

Everyone there turned to see Swim staring at them all in shock and horror.

"Hm? And who is this? Another hero?" Do-S asked as she eyed the Class-C hero. "Perhaps I can her off your hands?" She then cracked her whip as she eyed her from head to toe. "A little small, but any hero will do for my collection."

Swim curled into as much of a ball as she could before a flaming sword was brought between her and Do-S.

"She is _our_ prisoner. You will not be having her." Sub Queen said as she stepped forward.

"Huh?" Do-S hummed in a bored tone. "Oh yes. The Subterranean Queen. Although, I must ask. What's it like having a moniker like that?" She then crossed her arms and shot a malicious grin at her from under her mask. _"Especially when you have no one to rule over."_

The Subterranean Queen's face remained stoic, but the flames on her swords slowly intensified into raging infernos.

Ki and Vaccine Woman's eyes widened at the news as they quietly shot a look at each other before looking up at the Subterranean Queen.

Swim whimpered in pain as Nori's hair tightened around her, the monster in question glaring at Do-S.

"First you all destroy my friend's people. _Now_ you invite me to join them and insult my friend?!" Deep Sea Queen growled, her teeth bared and looking ready to rip the smaller monster into pieces.

"What are you getting so worked up about? There's nothing wrong with stomping out the weak." Do-S asked. She soon came to the feeling she was about to regret those words as the four other monsters all surrounded her.

"Stay put." Swim heard Nori grit out as she lowered her to the ground.

"'Nothing wrong with stomping out the weak?' Is that what you just said?" Ki growled, her hair raised in a threatening manner.

"If that's true, then what would be wrong about stomping your ass into the dirt?!" Vaccine Woman rumbled, the veins on her body pulsing as she restrained her urge to grow into her larger form.

 _'Shit! I pissed them off!_ ' she thought in a panic before lashing her whip out towards the Deep Sea Queen. All that served to due was annoy the fish monster, who caught the whip bare-handed.

"Were you trying to make me like them?" she asked as she eyed Mizuki and Spring Mustachio. "Sorry, but with your level of power, this whip wouldn't even sting."

"H-HEY! YOU TWO!" she snapped at Spring and Mizuki. "STOP GAWKING AND HELP ME!"

The two heroes rushed at her command, only to be stopped when Ki smashed Spring Mustachio's head with some kombu to knock him out, and held Mizuki in place with her hair.

"Nice try, but neither of them are strong enough on their own." Ki chuckled before approaching a thrashing Mizuki. She slapped her cheeks and forced her heart eyes to look into Ki's eyes. "Snap out of it!"

"T...Trying..." Mizuki grunted. "H...Help..."

"It's useless. No matter how strong their will is, nobody can break free from my-"

"Keep talking and I and my sisters will force feed you again!" Ki threatened, making Do-S yelp in fear. She then turned back to Mizuki, who's eyes were flickering a few times. Ki frowned before an idea popped into her head. "Come on, Mizuki. What would Saitama say if he saw you being under some weak monster's control?"

"...Sai...tama...?" Mizuki grit out as she stopped thrashing around. A few blurry images in her mind slowly started to become clear as the name rang in her head.

A man blowing through all the physical records of the Hero Association's test.

A man allowing her to follow him as a disciple.

A man offering her his cape after her clothing had been torn.

A man...who became a hero for fun.

Her eyes flickered one more time before the hearts slowly receded back to her normal eyes before she slumped forward, with Ki catching her to keep her from falling. She looked up and gave Ki a weak smile.

"Thanks." she said as she hugged her friend.

"Sure thing. How do you feel?" Ki asked as she hugged her back.

"My head still hurts...and my butt?" she said before looking down to see a whip mark across both cheeks.

"Must be where this little bitch whipped you." the Deep Sea Queen huffed as she held Do-S up by her ankles, letting her flail around in the air.

"Oh, is that so?" Ki asked before donning a sadistic smirk. "Turn her around."

DSQ blinked before grinning and spinning the monster in place.

"Wait! What's happening?!" Do-S yelled in a panic before he arms were held out wide, keeping her from moving.

"Whip my friend, will you?"

"Friend? What are you-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Do-S screamed as she felt something snap across her ass, with more following at a slow and even pace.

As Ki was dishing out punishment, Nori and the others turned towards a trembling Swim, the hero unable to tear her gaze away from the monster being punished, none of them realizing they were being watched.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to have Twin Tails and Shadow Ring stay behind?" Heavy Kong asked as the heroes all regrouped in an alley far from the monsters.

"Twin Tails can tell if other monsters will come, and Shadow Ring operates well in the shadows." Death Gatling explained as they all tried to catch their breath. "We need them to keep tabs on the monsters while get reinforcements. I hate asking for their help, but we may need a Class-S hero for this."

"How about Tank-Top Master and his army?" Stinger suggested.

"With that many heroes, we can destroy those monsters and rescue Captain Mizuki and Spring Moustachio." Lightning Max stated.

"Maybe we should find Blizzard of Hell and her group as well? If these monsters are this tough, we're gonna need all the help we can get." wheezed Heavy Kong.

"Uh...you may want to turn around!" One Shotter gulped as he stared behind him, sweat pouring down his face. Everyone turned to see Blizzard herself walking down the street, some of her underlings being held up by her powers, the rest piled on top of each other and carried by the Beast Queen, with Super Mouse being carried under her other arm.

"Blizzard! Are you alright?!" Golden Ball shouted while Death Gatling raised his weapon at the Beast Queen.

"Release her and the Blizzard Group, monster!' he ordered, hoping his bluff would make her cooperate.

"Put your weapon down." Fubuki ordered, a small smile coming to her lips. "She's under my control."

"Yo-Your control?!" Stinger fumbled.

"That's right. She's carrying my wounded group and will turn herself and her little friend in to the Hero Association." she explained before a light aura enveloped the Beast Queen. "Otherwise, she dies."

"Tch." Beast Queen scoffed at Fubuki in annoyance.

"You beat them on your own?" Heavy Kong asked.

"Well, my group wore them down." Fubuki sighed.

"Not half bad. Though I guess they must've been weak to fall to you and your group." Death Gatling said, simultaneously insulting both monsters and Fubuki's group.

"Keep that up and you can find the shelter inside the Ghost Town on your own." Fubuki growled.

"There's a shelter here?" One Shotter asked, his confusion equal to the other heroes.

"An abandoned one. I don't know much about it. Just a rumor at this point, but it's the best chance we have to hunker down and wait for back-up." Fubuki explained.

The other heroes all turned uncertain looks on each other, wondering what their next course of action was.

"I really wish you hadn't told Twin Tails to spy on those other monsters." Lightning Max groaned as he now missed her ability to detect lies.

"Other monsters?" Fubuki asked.

"We cornered Vaccine Woman and Kombu Infinity, but they got saved by the Deep Sea Queen, _another_ Kombu Infinity holding Swim hostage, and some unknown monster wielding flaming swords!" Golden Ball explained, his fists tightening at his next words. "And then this monster woman came out of nowhere with an enslaved Captain Mizuki and..." He released an explosive sigh to keep from breaking something, he and the other heroes missing how the Beast Queen looked horrified for a split second before her expression shifted back. "And that monster with the whip hit Spring Moustachio and now has him under her control as well."

"And with the odds against us, we had to run, but I had Shadow Ring and Twin Tails stay behind to spy on them while we seek out the Tank-Top Army." Death Gatling finished.

"Perhaps we'll run into them. But for now, we need some rest." Fubuki stated as she gestured at their injuries.

"Fine, but let's be quick." Death Gatling ordered. They soon began to follow Fubuki and the Beast Queen, hoping to find this shelter that the Class-B hero spoke of.

"I hope meeting this Saitama fellow solves everything like you said it will." Fubuki whispered to the Beast Queen.

"You and me both. Can't leave them all to get killed. We don't like a lot of humanity still, but we won't just let them die." Beast Queen whispered back as they walked on.

* * *

Genos was rocketing along the side of a building while blasting at Vacuuma, who was using his legs to run along the same building and dodge the blasts. Vacuuma returned fire by holding his four hands together and launching a massive fireball at Genos, who rocketed himself skyward to avoid the explosion. The cyborg glared down at the dust cloud with a scowl before his eyes widened when a massive laser shot at him, forcing him to thrust himself out of the way. The laser, which was coming out of all of Vacuuma's eyes, soon separated into smaller lasers that shot everyone as Vacuuma looked in all different directions. Genos landed and began to duck, dodge, bob, weave, and move through the lasers to avoid them. If one didn't know better, one would think it was some kind of intense laser light show/dance. Genos soon found himself dodging fireballs again, only to be blasted away when the lasers shot the fireballs and igniting them. He quickly recovered and launched himself at Vacuuma, only to abandon that course of action when the monster brought his nose up. He used his arm thrusters to avoid being sucked into his stomach before bringing his arms up to brace himself when one of Vacuuma's fists suddenly stretched out and slammed into him.

"Had enough, hero?!" Vacuuma laughed as the limb retracted back into place before all four stretched out and implanted into the building around Genos as he recovered and stood back up to continue the fight. "Still functioning, huh? Pretty good for an overgrown toy! I wonder how long you can last!"

"I wonder that as well." Genos stated as he glared at Vacuuma's arms. "I saw you gain this ability after absorbing a random monster during our fight. You boasted that you can only keep this power until you defecate."

"Plenty of time before then to take you out." Vacuuma boasted. "Now why don't you be a good little hero and GET IN MY BELLY?!"

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ GO ON A DIET?!"

Vacuuma turned all his eyes over his shoulder to see Midori, Maiko Plasma, and Lin Lin standing some distance behind him.

"Maiko Plasma? What-"

"INCINERATE!"

Vacuuma turned back towards Genos just in time to get a face full of flame that had blasted him back, causing the three women to jump out of the way.

"Watch it, Genos!" Midori snapped as she and the others got to their feet.

"Apologies, Midori." Genos said before looking at the two newcomers. "And you two are?"

"...confused. Very...Very confused." Maiko Plasma said as she slowly shifted her gaze at Midori.

"I'll explain later." Midori said as they turned towards Vacuuma, who was busy shaking the stars out of his sight.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled before eyeing the two monsters and martial artist. "But first, a snack!"

"What?!" Maiko Plasma yelled in fear before she felt a few strands of kombu wrap around her waist. More wrapped around Lin Lin to keep both of them from being sucked in while Midori used the rest of her hair to anchor the three of them down.

"With your power and these two newcomers, I'll turn this hero into scrap metal!" Vacuuma roared as he kept the suction going.

"You will do no such thing!" Genos declared as he shot another blast at him.

* * *

Kogane's vision blurred as she staggered through the abandoned district, with Newtina doing her best to keep her up from falling over. Eyesight was right behind them, but kept her distance.

"Saitama...Saitama...Saitama..." she repeated over and over, doing her best to stay conscious.

 _'Who is this Saitama guy they keep talking about? Doesn't sound like much of a monster name. Wait! Could it be that creature that Kogane and her sisters spoke about before?!'_ thought the snake-haired monster. She stopped moving when they arrived at an apartment building and saw Newtina help Kogane up the stairs.

Kogane's consciousness faded in and out a few times, images changing slowly before seeing Newtina bang on Saitama's door.

"SAITAMA! GET OUT HERE!" she yelled. When no one answered for a 10 seconds, she pounded on the door again. "HEY! SAITAMA!"

-Inside-

Saitama's eyes cracked open and were bloodshot after having his nap be disturbed at the sound of someone banging on his door.

"SAITAMA! GET OUT HERE!" he heard Newtina yell.

"I turn off the tv and take a nap and she starts yelling at me to do stuff." he grumbled before he heard her call again. He covered his ears with his pillow to try and drown her out so he could sleep again. He was really starting to enjoy the dream too.

"...Saitama...help..."

That call got his attention as he sat up and turned towards the door.

"Please...help me..."

Recognizing the voice as either Ki or her sisters, he sat up, walked to the door, and opened it to the sight of Kogane's battered body leaning against Newtina, who was looking ready to start hitting the door again.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Saitama asked in concern before looking behind them. "Did she do this to you?"

"Oh...yeah...you." Newtina said slowly as Eyesight glared at Saitama.

"A human?!" Eyesight growled as she transformed. **"This is the guy you were talking about?!"**

"NO! NO! BAD IDEA!" Newtina yelped in a panic while Kogane struggled to shake her head, a fearful expression on her face.

 **"I'm going to enjoy watching your insides bubble out of your eyes!"** she hissed her snakes prepared to strike him their strongest poisons. Newtina and Kogane shut their eyes as the snakes struck-

 _CR-CR-CR-CRACK!_

Eyesight reeled back as the snakes that went to strike him suddenly found themselves with shattered fangs.

"What?! But how-" she began before her words got stuck in her throat at the look he gave her. To many others, it would look like he was giving her a bored look.

But to her?

Her entire _being_ felt like it was being pierced by his gaze, sending all kinds of frigid chills down her spine and travelling the length of her tail. She found herself frozen in place, sweat starting pour down her body as her body reverted to her usual look.

"What was that for?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Can you not do that? I got a friend here who's hurt. Okay?"

The only reaction he got from her was her snake hair frantically scrambling, looking ready to detach themselves from her skull to get as far away from him as possible at that moment.

"Wh...Wh...What _are_ you?!" she asked in a timid voice.

"Just a guy who's a hero for fun." he stated before helping Newtina bring Kogane in to rest. "Now, where did Genos put that fertilizer?"

All Eyesight could do was coil up on herself, as if hoping to keep herself safe from the man she'd just met.

And honestly? She didn't even know if he _was_ a man.

 _'This is not good! This is getting out of hand!'_ she thought as she trembled in place. _'All we were supposed to do was get the Deep Sea Queen to join us. Instead, I find out that a bunch of monsters are under the rule of this weird human!'_ Her eyes ventured off into the distance as she could hear another explosion go off. _'And those explosions and the shouting. Are the other monsters fighting too? But who? Are they fighting others like_ him?! _I gotta warn Gyoro Gyoro-WAIT! What if this guy finds out?! He's literally living right above the Monster Association HQ! And...And...'_ Her eyes scrunched shut as she pressed her palms to her ears. _'And no matter who I see going up against him, I can't see him losing!_ WHY?!'

"Um, excuse me?"

"WAH!" Eyesight yelped as she heard someone calling out to her. Her snakes all darted everywhere to find the source before she and they all locked onto the one who had disturbed her. They all glared at the sight of a pink haired woman holding a large amount of bags in her hands.

"What do you want, human?!" Eyesight hissed, not in the best of moods.

"For starters, I'm actually a monster. I just had some work done." Marissa giggled. "And I was wondering if you were one of Saitama's friends...or victims."

At the mention of the name, Eyesight instantly regained her nervous trembling as her eyes darted up to where she'd seen the hero last.

"Y-You know that guy?!" she stammered.

"Know him? I nearly got killed on our first encounter." Marissa stated as she recalled the memory with a shudder. If I hadn't of had so much blood in me at the time, I'd probably have just withered away at where I had landed." She shook her head before turning a serious look up at her. "By the way, you might want to be careful."

"Of what?" Eyesight asked.

"There's a few dozen heroes roaming around here. I was with Tank-Top Master and his army not too long ago before they ran off towards the explosions, saying they wanted to help two other groups of heroes." Marissa explained.

Eyesight let her words sink in before she seemed to collapse on herself in a mess of coils.

"This is not a good day to be a monster." she groaned, her snakes all looking drained as she was.

"If you're still worried about Saitama killing you, then just follow one simple rule and he'll leave you alone." Marissa said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Don't kill or hurt humans anymore." Marissa stated.

"You're kidding." Eyesight scoffed in disbelief.

"Not at all. The Beast Queen and I were made to wipe out humanity, but he lets us live since we gave it up. Kinda helps when you know that messing up meets having him splattering you everywhere with a single punch." Marissa explained before giving her a knowing look. "And I can tell that, even without facing that punch, you know I'm right."

Eyesight lowered her gaze at those last words. She couldn't deny that every fiber of her being had been _screaming_ for her to run after her attack failed. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something, only for both monsters to yelp when they heard a pair of feet slam into the pavement behind.

"Hey."

Eyesight nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Saitama's voice, but found her attention drawn on Mosquito Girl, who had backed up and was now pressing herself against her long tail. The smaller monster was trembling as she stared at Saitama's blank face. The only difference she could see this time was his eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched, signifying only one thing.

Saitama was _mad._

"Don't know who you are, but I'm not taking visitors right now." he told Marissa before looking up at Eyesight, making her gulp in fear. "Did you hurt Kogane?"

"Huh? No. NO! She was like that when I met her!" Eyesight frantically explained, hoping he wouldn't end her right there.

"Alright." he said before turning and walking off.

"W-Where you going?" Marissa dared to ask.

"Kogane said that a bunch of monsters are here, and some elephant looking one nearly devoured her." he explained.

"Vacuuma." Eyesight muttered.

"She was begging me to find and take care of him before he eats the others, so I'm stepping out for a bit." he finished before taking off. Marissa fell to her knees after Saitama was out of sight, her hand clenching above her heart as she fought to get her breath back.

"I've never seen him so angry." she muttered before looking up at the sky. "God help us if he gets any madder."

* * *

The Tank-Top Army were running through the streets of the abandoned district with all they had. They had abandoned meeting Saitama in favor of checking out the explosions and sounds of fighting that had started coming from different parts of the Ghost Town.

"I hope that woman back there gets to safety!"

"You and me both! But right now, we need to find the other heroes! They could be in danger!"

"Stop eating, Al Dente!"

"I won't let good pasta go to waste!"

"QUIET! FOCUS ON FINDING THE HEROES!" Tank-Top Master roared, shutting them all up.

 _'I hope all the others are alright!'_ Tank-Top Girl thought before inwardly chuckling. _'Never thought I'd think that about a monster.'_

"Hmm?" Tiger hummed when he saw some figures moving in the distance. "Look! It's those Class-A heroes!"

"And the Blizzard Group, and...MONSTERS?!" Black Hole yelled in shock when they saw the Beast Queen carrying Super Mouse and a bunch of the Blizzard Group in her hands. His yell alerted them and made them all turn just as the Tank-Top Army reached them. "What's going on here?!"

"It's a long story." Stinger said with a smile. "I'm just glad we found you guys."

"Geez! You all look like shit!" Vegetarian exclaimed before holding his nose in disgust when he caught a whiff of Lightning Max. "And you _smell_ like shit!"

"What happened to you all?!" TT Mask asked in concern.

"And what's with the monsters there?!"

"And why does it have the Blizzard Group in it's arms?!"

"And why are you three heroes short?!"

"And-"

"ONE AT A FUCKING TIME!" Golden Ball snapped, shutting them all up. He took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh. "First answer. We had Vaccine Woman and Kombu Infinity cornered, but then more monsters came with hostages. Second-"

 _*boom*_

Golden Ball was silent as everyone looked in the distance at the sound of a not-so-distant explosion.

"That sounded close."

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"That _felt_ close!"

"Get ready!" Tank-Top Master ordered as he raised his fists for battle. The next moment found them staring as a building exploded, with two figures crashing through.

"Is that Genos?!" one of the Tank-Toppers asked.

"And...what the heck is _that_ thing?!"

As the heroes pondered what exactly it was that Genos was fighting, Midori, Lin Lin, and Maiko Plasma arrived on the scene. Their presence caught the attention of the heroes and, due to their clothing and appearance, caused them to panic.

"Hey! You there!" Tiger yelled. "Civilians need to evacuate! NOW!"

"Uh...yeah, okay!" Midori yelped with a smile before she and the other two ran off. "We gotta find Saitama. He'll fix this!"

"I hope so!" Lin Lin replied while Maiko Plasma looked back at Vacuuma before redoubling her running, wanting to _not_ get eaten by the elephant monster.

"Everyone!" Tank-Top Master suddenly spoke, gaining the attention of all the heroes except Genos. "I'm going to assist Genos in taking that monster down. Take the wounded and get somewhere safe."

"Yes, Master!" Jungle nodded.

"Wait! What about those two monsters?!" Black Hole yelled as he pointed at Beast Queen and Super Mouse.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're with us. And don't ask. I don't get it either." Stinger explained.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, GO!" TT Master ordered. All of them fled in one direction, leaving the two Class-S heroes to fight a very pissed off Vacuuma.

"Blasted Heroes! STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" Vacuuma roared as he blast Genos back. The cyborg skid to a stop next to TT Master, who had stopped him in his tracks before he went any farther.

"Thank you." Genos nodded before turning back to Vacuuma.

"I'm here to help. Any advice?" TT Master asked.

"It absorbs monsters to gain their power. Be careful with his trunks!" Genos warned.

"Right." TT Master nodded as Vacuuma descended upon them. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

"Twin Tails?" Shadow Ring asked in a voice that was so soft, it was almost inaudible. Perfect for one who has great ears.

"Yeah?" Twin Tails nodded, letting the ninja know she was listening.

"Are those monsters being friendly to Captain Mizuki and Swim?"

"Yes."

"And are they treating Spring Mustachio gently?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see...Twin Tails? Am I dreaming? Ouch!"

"You're not dreaming." Twin Tails said after pinching Shadow Ring.

The two Class-A heroes had been tailing the group of monster from the shadows, and they were quite perplexed by what they'd seen.

"Hope I didn't squeeze you too hard." Nori apologized to Swim.

"Only when that monster said those rotten things about the Subterranean Queen's people." Swim stated as she looked over at Do-S, who was being forced to walk behind them, her wrists bound by kombu, her whip wrapped around her body and digging into her skin, and her ass and back covered with bloody whip marks. She then turned her attention towards Vaccine Woman and Ki. "Umm...how...are you?" she asked them nervously, both in fear of who they were and concern at their injuries.

"Been better." Vaccine Woman grumbled as they all made their way towards the apartments.

"I hope this grows back." Ki grumbled as she cradled her bandaged stump. She turned her gaze back to Swim to adress a question she'd had when she'd first seen Swim in Nori's hair. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh! Um, I'm the Class-C hero, Swim." the hero introduced.

"Swim? Why does that sound familiar?" Vaccine Woman pondered.

"Captain Mizuki talked about her. Remember? The train bomb some time ago?" Nori told them.

"Oh yeah!" Ki nodded before wincing at her stub. "I hope Saitama can help."

"Yeah. Me too." Vaccine Woman nodded.

"With the way you keep speaking about this Saitama guy, you almost sound like you're in love." Do-S scoffed.

The monsters all stopped walking at her comment, most of them blushing up a storm. Do-S noticed this and her eyes widened in shock before grinning under her mask.

 _'So they all like him huh?'_ she thought as they forced her to keep walking.

"So, all of you do like him?" Swim asked, her eyes full of shock and wonder at how monster could fall for a human. And given the fact that two sets of eyes hidden in the shadows had gone as wide as hers, she wasn't the only one curious about it.

"We...that is...well a-yes. Yes, we like him." Ki admitted after failing to find any words.

"Wow...what's he like?" Swim asked. "I mean, if all of you like him, despite him being a human, a hero no less, then he must be something."

"You have no idea." Vaccine Woman sighed, a serene smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm curios about how it happened too." said the Deep Sea Queen. "And I bet the two heroes shadowing us want to know as well." she said as she looked over her shoulders in Twin Tails and Shadow Ring's general direction, causing them to quietly freak out at having been discovered.

"How'd she know?!" Shadow Ring yelped quietly.

"I don't know but...uh oh." Twin Tails gulped.

"Come on." Deep Sea Queen said from where she stood.

 _Right behind the two of them._

The two heroes jumped and put some distance from the Deep Sea Queen, an action that now put themselves between her and the group.

"Are you spying on us?" Nori asked before the Subterranean Queen pointed her blades at Swim and Spring.

"I don't know why you're here, but you're not wanted! Leave, or else I end their lives!" she threatened.

"No."

She blinked at the sudden refusal as Twin Tails stepped forward.

"Are you deaf?! I said I'll-"

"I heard what you said." Twin Tails interrupted. "And all you're spouting are lies. We've seen you acting friendly with them, and I can tell a fake scream and cry for help from a real one." The last bit was directed at Swim, who looked like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Oh no." said the Class-C hero as Mizuki frowned at the situation. "We can't lie to her. She's got a reputation of never falling for them because of her good ears."

They all looked at each other in worry while the Sub Queen lowered her weapons.

"Okay, you got us." Mizuki sighed in defeat.

"What exactly is going on , Captain Mizuki?!" Shadow Ring demanded.

"It's...a long story?" Captain Mizuki said with a shrug and a nervous smile.

"Try again." Twin Tails said, her tone saying she was nearing the end of her patience.

"Short version. Saitama kicked all our asses. Through one way or another, he spares us so long as we don't try and destroy humanity." Ki answered.

Both heroes stared at the group, causing a few of them to bust out big smiles.

"You know what the worst part of your tale is?" Twin Tails asked them while pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's the fact that I can't find any deceit in your words."

"You're saying that they're telling the truth?!" Shadow Ring gaped at her, earning a nod from her fellow hero. "But how-but ah...Why?! Why would monsters follow that kind of rule?!"

"The first reason, and the only reason we're telling you, is that we all didn't want to die." Vaccine Woman groaned as she sat down, her injuries starting to get to her.

"Even we know that nobody wants to die." Twin Tails said. "Neither man nor monster-"

"This is different!" the Deep Sea Queen interrupted, her body trembling slightly as she continued in a quiet voice. "Death at his hands is...unlike anything you've ever felt." A hand went up to her stomach, as if trying to feel the hole there not too long ago. "The strength behind that punch...and the bored look on his face. As if to say 'You're not worth my time.'"

The two heroes looked at the other monsters to see that she wasn't lying. Aside from Do-S, every monster there was quivering at the memory of seeing Saitama's strength first hand.

 _'Their heart rates just shot up. This isn't a trick. They're really terrified of this guy...and yet they have feelings for him? None of this makes any sen-'_

Twin Tails line of thought was interrupted by the monsters releasing an almost inaudible gasp. Shadow Ring looked up to see that they were all staring at something, sweat pouring from their bodies as they all visibly trembled. Even Mizuki looked ready to bolt. Swim looked nervous, and Do-S looked confused.

"What are you-"

Shadow Ring stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. Both she and Twin Tails turned to see someone they hadn't seen before approaching them.

Yellow jumpsuit. White fluttering cape. Red gloves and boots. And a shiny bald head.

"S-Saitama." Ki stuttered out as the bald hero approached them.

 _'This is Saitama?'_ thought all those who hadn't seen him before.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked, his tone showing slight concern.

"So, you're Saitama, huh?" Do-S suddenly asked, gaining their attention.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Saitama asked her, an eyebrow raised at her choice of clothing.

"My name is Do-S. But you?" she began before suddenly lunging at him, her whip coming undone from around her body. "YOU CAN CALL ME _MASTER!"_

 **CRACK!**

Everyone stared in shock as they watched the whip snap across the top of Saitama's head. Saitama just stood there, his head slightly tilted after being hit while Do-S laughed.

"Now that I've got you under my control, your little followers can't touch me anymore!" she boasted before turning towards the group and snapping her whip at the ground. "Now, my slave! Fight for your new master's affection!"

"No."

"NO?! YOU DARE TO-" Do-S began to rage as she turned to whip him again. Her anger was immediately replaced with fear when she found him right behind her, his faces barely an inch from hers. The cold look in his eyes said that he was annoyed at her strike and froze her in place even as he took her whip and snapped it into pieces.

"I'm not looking for that kind of relationship." he said.

Do-S was now sweating as much as the others were while the rest of them sighed and sagged in relief. Saitama was scary enough with his strength alone. Having that strength under the command of someone like Do-S? Not a good combination.

"I-I surrender!" Do-S suddenly stuttered, fear filling her being as Saitama stared at her for a few more seconds.

"Okay." he said before walking past her.

"...huh?" she said, wondering if she heard him right.

"Where's Vacuuma?" he asked the others. A distant explosion could be heard, causing the majority of them to point towards it. He walked on again towards the explosion, leaving them all speechless. "Ki. Nori. I want to talk to you about those whip marks on that woman later." he said, causing the two monsters in question to stiffen in terror.

"He's just letting me go? Just like that?" Do-S asked, her mind trying to comprehend what she'd just seen.

"I think he's just gonna deal with you later." Deep Sea Queen said.

"Did you not see him?" the Subterranean Queen asked.

"What was there to see? All he had was this bored look on his face." Shadow Ring pointed out.

"Yeah! And his fists were clenched, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he didn't stay to hear a proper explanation, even with his limit of 20 words or less!" Nori told them all as she hid behind Ki.

"What does that mean?" Swim asked.

"It means that Saitama's mad. And we've never seen him mad." Ki explained as she held Nori close.

* * *

The streets were quiet, save for the explosion that got louder as Saitama got closer, giving him time to replay Kogane's plea in his mind.

-Flashback-

Saitama had just told Eyesight to not attack before closing the door and helping Newtina get Kogane inside. He moved the table a few other bits of furniture to make room for her to lie down and get comfortable.

"What happened to her?" Saitama asked.

"I don't know. I just brought her here as fast as I could." Newtina informed him as she placed a pillow under Kogane's head. "Do you have any spare fertilizer?"

"I don't know. Genos bought it, and he bought a bunch. I'll go look." The baldy stood up from his crouched position and turned to look, only to stop when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"W..Wait...Saitama."

He looked down at Kogane, who was looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll...I'll be fine...but...the others...may not be...so lucky." she bit out through the pain.

"Hey. Don't push yourself." he told her.

"There are...a bunch of monsters out there. They're looking for...the Deep Sea Queen." Kogane wheezed. "One of them...looks like a mash-up of others. It calls itself Vacuuma...and it eats others to get stronger. It...It nearly ate me...but Genos saved me just before...before it was too late." Saitama's eyes widened a little as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Please...Please save...the others! If it gets them..." She looked like she was trying to keep from breaking down, but failing miserably. "Please! Save the others! Save our friends!"

-Present-

Saitama silently continued his walk, his face slowly morphing into a more serious expression. His fists clenched tighter as he kept walking towards the explosions, towards Vacuuma, ready to stop him.

* * *

A building began to crumble after Vacuuma was blasted through. He groaned and rubbed his head before quickly dodging when another blast came his way. He hung from the wall of another building to see Tank-Top Master running towards him at full speed with Genos heading in the same direction via the rooftops.

 _'This is fucking insane! One Class-S hero is one thing, but two?! And both at once?!'_ thought Vacuuma as he turned and began to run, his spider legs running at full speed. _'Even with all the other monsters I've absorbed, I don't have nearly enough power! Gotta find some more! Anyone will do! But first, I gotta lose these two!'_

The massive group of heroes and two monsters were steadily walking through the streets in search of a safe area before Death Gatling suddenly stopped. The others soon followed and stopped walking to look at him.

"Something up, Death Gatling?" Stinger asked. The scarred hero was silent for a moment, causing the other heroes to look at one another in search of answers. Finally, he turned towards the Beast Queen.

"Put the heroes down." he commanded.

"Excuse me?" Beast Queen asked, her eyebrow raised at his order.

"Put them, gently, on the ground. Now!" he ordered as he aimed his gun at her.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" one of the Tank-Toppers asked.

"What I'm doing is what we as heroes are meant to do! And that is to kill monsters!" he explained. "And now that we have a force this large together, we can take care of these two monsters before finding our captured comrades and rescuing them from the rest of the monsters!"

Some of the heroes eyes widened as they took in his words.

"Hey, he's right!" TT Tiger agreed as he turned to the other heroes. "In our own groups, we may have lost! But all of us together, even with some of us weakened, can take care of these monsters with no problem!"

"Plus, we not only have Tank-Top Master on our side, but Genos as well! That's two Class-S heroes and all of us backing them up! We can take them!" Black Hole shouted, earning nods and grunts of agreement from the other heroes. He and all the others turned towards the Beast Queen, ready to take her out. "You heard Death Gatling! Hand over our fellow heroes and we'll make this quick!"

"Why give her the option?" Vegetarian asked with a grin. "If the Class-B hero, Blizzard of Hell, can get it under her thumb, then any of us from Class-A can just kill it and that other one without worry!" He then lunged towards her, fist cocked back to knock her head off. "LIKE SO!" His punch was mere inches from the Beast Queen's face before he suddenly stopped, frozen in mid-air. "W-What happened?! I'm stuck!" he grunted as a green aura surrounded his body.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BLIZZARD?!" Lightning Max at the esper as she lowered TT Vegetarian back towards the other Tank Toppers.

"Why'd you stop me?!" Vegetarian roared.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Is this because she has your underlings in her arms?!"

"We can save them! We outnumber her and have enough force to easily deal with her!"

These questions and more were shouted from the heroes, their anger rising at Fubuki's actions against them.

"Answer us, Blizzard! Why are you protecting the monsters?!" Death Gatling demanded.

"No." Fubuki said as she glared at them. "You've got it backwards."

"Backwards?" TT Hatter asked in confusion.

"She means," TT Girl said, gaining their attention. "That she's not protecting the Beast Queen from us."

"Huh?" the heroes asked in confusion before turning back towards the Beast Queen. They saw that she had lowered Super Mouse to the ground and had raised her hand up to her waist, claws extended. They got defensive, thinking that she would attack them before she looked over their heads. She lashed out her hand, held her position, and then relaxed and picked Super Mouse back up.

"She's protecting _us_ from the Beast Queen." TT Girl finished.

Her statement was proven when an entire line of buildings a dozen or so stories high were slashed into the five different parts before crumbling, kicking up a dust cloud. The heroes all covered their eyes to protect them as the buildings crumbled. When the dust settled, the heroes all went slack-jawed at the sight of nothing but rubble before them. They all turned back towards the Beast Queen as she and Fubuki continued onwards.

"We ain't stopping for you. If you don't want to come, that's fine by me." Beast Queen told them.

"Ho-HOLD IT!"

"What now?!" Beast Queen roared as she spun around and glared at them, pissed that they hadn't heeded her words.

Stinger glared up at her, his grip tight on his Bamboo Shoot, before he finally spoke.

"It's clear that your strength is greater than ours." he began bitterly, not liking to admit that he was weaker than a monster. "You could've killed all those heroes you're carrying. You could've killed _us_ when we were far enough away from Tank-Top Master and Genos. And for all we know, you may even have been able to kill them too!"

"You're point?" Beast Queen asked, clearly wanting him to get to the point.

"Why?! Why spare us?! Why didn't you kill us the first chance you got?!" he demanded.

The Beast Queen looked at them all to see that they were all thinking the same thing. Her glare intensified as she began.

"It's true. I could've slaughtered you all the first chance I had. But I didn't. I wasn't even created to wipe out humanity, but I don't. Not anymore. All because _he_ exists." The heroes began to notice as cold sweat began to run down her whiskers. "It wouldn't matter how I am now, how strong I was when I was created, or even how strong I can get, no matter how many years passed. Even if I had more power than all the heroes and monsters in the world combined, it wouldn't matter! I'd still be an ant to him! Him and that...that punch..." The last sentence was spoken in a shaky breath before she shook her head and turned to start walking. "Follow or leave! Your choice!"

The heroes didn't move for a few moments before turning to each other.

"If she's that strong, and she's following someone stronger..."

"Then who or whatever kind of monster it is has to be a Dragon-no, a _God_ level threat!"

"...But if that's true...then why would it cause her to not attack humans?"

They all turned back to her, only to notice that Tank-Top Girl was now walking behind them.

"...What _is_ this creature?!"

* * *

Eyesight was slithering her way through the abandoned district, her snakes on a constant vigil for Saitama or her fellow monsters.

"We gotta get out of here! Forget the Deep Sea Queen! Forget this stupid district! If we don't leave, we're dead!" she muttered in a panic. "First, I gotta find anyone who's still alive!"

"Eyesight!"

"WAAH!" Eyesight yelped before whipping her head around. She sighed when noticed a familiar face approaching. "Maiko Plasma! There you are!" she sighed in relief before noticing Midori. "Midori? And...who is this?"

"Friend of yours?" Lin Lin asked.

"Something like that." Midori shrugged.

"Eyesight! I'm glad to see you!" Maiko Plasma stated.

"Same here! We have to leave! This place isn't safe!"

"I know! There's a whole mess of heroes here! Plus, Vacuuma's fighting and losing, so he's sucking up everyone he can get his nose on!" Maiko Plasma informed.

"Forget those heroes! Doesn't matter who they are! And I know Vacuuma's on an eating spree! He tried to eat the tall one called Kogane and-"

"HE WHAT?!" Midori yelled in panic. "WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!"

"She's fine. She's resting at...at that human's place nearby." Eyesight answered, her voice trembling as she remembered Saitama. She hugged her body as she stared at the ground, her whole form shaking. "And that human didn't take kindly to the news."

"What human?" Maiko Plasma asked. Eyesight gulped as she felt her mouth suddenly go dry before choking out their name.

"Saitama."

The two monsters and martial artist blinked at that before Midori chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I gotta see this." she said with a grin.

"Mind if I join you? It may give me a chance to see this guy in action." Lin Lin asked.

"I wish to join as well. I want to know exactly who it is that made you give up on destroying humanity." Maiko Plasma added.

"Are you all crazy?!" Eyesight yelled. "This guy is seriously bad news! And I should know!" To prove her point, the snakes that had attacked Saitama bared their broken fangs to them.

"You attacked him and lived? Guess you're a lucky one too." Midori chuckled before she, Lin Lin, and Maiko Plasma walked off, leaving Eyesight alone.

"They're crazy! Fine! If they want to die by his hands, that's their problem! I'm going back to the MA headquarters!" she ranted before turning away. "...But if I go back by myself, Gyoro Gyoro will want to know why I'm all alone. Would they believe me if I told them about all the heroes and other monsters? Or would they just crush me without hearing the full story?!" She bit her lip as she looked back at the three of them, then in another direction. She did this a few more times before grabbing her snake hair and charging after them. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be moving now?" Newtina asked as she helped Kogane walk through the streets. "What if we encounter Vacuuma?"

"I know the risks...but I need to...to warn the others." Kogane grunted with each step she took. Newtina merely sighed in frustration but said nothing as the two of them continued. They stopped when they saw Vaccine Woman's group crossing an intersection before seeing them.

"KOGANE!" Nori yelled in panic before running towards the taller and beaten kombu sister. "What happened to you?! Who did this?!"

"Hey Nori. I'm glad...you're safe." Kogane muttered before she tipped forward. Nori and Mizuki both helped her gently sit on the ground to catch her breath while the rest of them surrounded her.

"How many of these monsters are there?" Shadow Ring asked.

"Who are they?" Kogane weakly inquired as she looked up at Shadow Ring and Twin Tails.

"These two are heroes." Vaccine Woman answered. "They and a whole mess of heroes came for different reasons."

"A whole...A whole mess of heroes?" Newtina asked, her eyes going wide. "How many is a whole mess?"

"Let's see..." Mizuki said as she held up her fingers to try and remember how many were there. "These two came with 7 other heroes, all of whom are Class-A. Then there's Swim right here, who's a Class-C hero. Spring Mustachio is part of the group of Class-A heroes I mentioned before. Then there's the Blizzard of Hell and her entired group. And finally, we have the Tank-Top Army lead by Tank-Top Master himself."

"To sum it up, a lot." the Deep Sea Queen chuckled.

"...no..."

"Newtina?" Ki asked as she noticed Newtina go pale and her eye twitch in an unhealthy manner.

"No way...no way...all those heroes, here! All of them...we'll be found...and killed...and captured and tortured!" By now she was hyperventilating as she ranted on. "No way are we gonna convince so many heroes! The Hero Association's gonna storm this place and find us allandnotevenSaitamacanstopthemandwhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedoWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWE-..." She suddenly stopped her rant after foam had started to form around her mouth before she suddenly swayed on her feet. Next thing anyone knew, she keeled over and was lying on the ground, her eyes blank with fear.

"Newtina?...You okay? Newtiiina?" Mizuki called out to her while waving her hand in front of her face.

"It seems the thought of encountering so many strong heroes was too much for her." the Subterranean Queen stated with a sigh. "Not that I can blame her."

"Come on, Kogane. Let's get you back home." Ki said in a gentle voice.

"No! We can't!" Kogane said while shaking her head. "We have to find the others and warn them about Vacuuma!"

"But you're hurt! You shouldn't be out in this condition!" Nori whimpered.

"I know!...I know." Kogane said after calming herself. Her head snapped up at the sound of a distance explosion. "But I also know that that right there means that Genos and Tank-Top Master are still fighting Vacuuma. And if he gets away and absorbs our friends or any of the other heroes, they're gone and he'll get stronger! We have to do something!"

"And what exactly do you propose?" Twin Tails asked.

"I don't know! Find him and make enough noise to draw Saitama towards the fight!" Kogane blurted.

"If all of us together can't outright kill him." Vaccine Woman stated. "I mean, this many heroes and monsters against one?"

"One that can turn us into his power if he gets his nose around you." Kogane reminded them before shivering at the memory. She shook it off and stood up before she took a step forward. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

* * *

Vacuuma was running with all he had away from Genos and Tank-Top Master, sweat pouring down his body.

"This is bad!" he muttered as he ran before he held his gut in pain. The fighting had sped up his digestion, so he was running out of time for his current powers. Plus, all the blows he'd taken to the stomach weren't helping matters either. "If I revert now, those two will kill me! I gotta find somebody to absorb soon! Man or monster! It doesn't matter!" He ran until he stopped to catch his breath, hoping they wouldn't catch up. One of his eyes looked up just in time to see Midori, Lin Lin, and Maiko Plasma running from in a random direction, with Eyesight bringing up the rear. A grin came to his face as he hopped over a few rooftops before landing in front of them, blocking their path. "Perfect timing! Eyesight, hold them for me!" he ordered.

"Yipe!" Midori yelped as Vacuuma's many trunks pointed at them.

 **"LION SLASH!"**

Vacuuma jumped back to avoid the strike as a set of claw marks dug into the ground. He glared at them as a few of his trunks were gone, leaving a few bloody stubs on his face. Coming up on his right was the Beast Queen, the group of Class-A heroes, the Tank-Top Army, and the unconscious Blizzard Group.

"Hmph. Missed." Beast Queen growled as she placed Super Mouse down and brandished her claws.

"Hey! You starting the fun without us?"

Vacuuma turned to his left to see the Deep Sea Queen leading the other monsters and heroes towards him.

"Spring!" Golden Ball yelled when he saw his friend wrapped up in Nori's hair.

"Shh. He's sleeping." Nori giggled.

"There you are!"

Vacuuma turned around to see that Genos and Tank-Top Master had caught up. His head was on a swivel as he spun in place, surrounded on all sides.

"Give up. You have nowhere to run." Genos stated, his hand raised to incinerate Vacuuma.

"Oh? You think that I'm finished because you've all surrounded me?!" Vacuuma growled before grinning at them. "Well you're wrong! All you did..." he began before all his trunks pointed at all sides. "WAS BRING ME THE FEAST OF A LIFETIME!" Everyone's eyes widened when they all suddenly felt the wind pick up as all of Vacuuma's trunks began to try and suck them all in. They all began to dig their heels into the ground or grab onto anything they could to keep from being devoured. "I'LL DEVOUR YOU ROTTEN HEROES! I'LL DEVOUR ALL YOU OTHER MONSTERS! **I'LL DEVOUR** _ **EVERYOOOOOONE!"**_

The Kombu sisters all used their hair to keep themselves anchored to the ground while also grabbing the heroes and monsters, friend and foe alike, to keep them from getting sucked in. Eyesight grabbed Midori, Lin Lin, and Maiko Plasma and used her own body to keep them in place, confusing some of them.

 _'Someone's got to give soon!'_ thought Vacuuma before some of his eyes gazed at Fubuki, her powers being used to keep herself and those around her from being eaten. A grin came to his face as he suddenly shifted all of his trunks over and focused them all on her. The sudden shift caused the others stumble while Fubuki felt herself being pulled toward him, despite using her powers to keep away. "You're an esper! I can make use of your powers and pull the rest in with ease! And don't worry about your friends! You'll be reunited soon!" With those words, the suction finally proved too much and Fubuki found herself flying towards him.

"BLIZZARD!" the heroes shouted in worry, concern, and horror. Fubuki could only scream as she saw herself getting closer to death, all while Vacuuma laughed as he was moments away from gaining her power.

 **"HAHAHA** - _snrk!"_

Fubuki finally felt herself stop and no longer flying towards Vacuuma. Her mind hadn't caught up to that until a voice snapped her out of it.

"Hey, you okay?"

She blinked and sucked in a lungful of air before realizing where she was. She looked down to see that she was now being held in a firm but gentle one-armed embrace. She turned towards Vacuuma, who was struggling to get all of his trunks out of the red gloved grip. Her gaze followed the hand until she finally came face-to-face with her savior.

Saitama looked down at her, his face morphed into a more serious look as he held Vacuuma at bay.

"Wh...Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Just a guy who's a hero for fun." he answered.

"SAITAMA!" Subterranean Queen and many of the other monsters yelled in joy.

"That was close." Mizuki sighed in relief.

"That's Saitama?" one of the Tank-Toppers asked.

"That's him! That's the fraud!" Tiger yelled out.

"Where'd he come from? I didn't even see him!"

The heroes kept up their questions while Saitama let Fubuki go, allowing her to retreat while he turned to Vacuuma.

"Are you the one who tried to eat Kogane?" he asked him.

"Yeah. I did." Vacuuma answered. He then opened up his own mouth before pulling his trunks towards himself, flinging Saitama in and gulping him in one swift motion. "Like that."

"...what-"

 _"MASTER!"_

 _"SAITAMA!"_

"Oh crap! He ate him!"

"Oh no. If he gets Saitama's strength, then..."

"HAHAHAHA! DELICIOUS!" Vacuuma chortled. Everyone was on edge as they awaited what he'd turn into now that he'd ingested the bald hero. They waited and...

Nothing.

"Huh?" was the general reaction from nearly. Even Vacuuma looked down at himself in confusion.

"I don't feel any stronger." he muttered as he looked at his hands before scoffing. "Tch. I thought he'd have something. Probably just some super-powered costumed weakling-"

 _ **POOOOW!**_

Everybody staggered as they tried to keep their footing as what felt like a massive shockwave erupted from behind Vacuuma, knocking down building after building that stretched for a few city blocks.

"W-What the heck was that?!"

"Dude! Look behind Vacuuma!"

"What happened to all those buildings?! He take a power dump at them or something?!"

They stopped when Vacuuma fell to his knees, all his eyes wide in shock.

"S...See?...He was...a weakling." he choked out as blood started to spill from his mouth and trunks. "They always...go...right...through me..."

They all watched as he fell onto his face, his entire backside having been blown out and splattered all over the street. And standing there, fist smoking and still outstretched, was a perfectly okay Saitama.

"Well, that was lame." Saitama commented as he lowered his arm, his face reverting to it's usual bored look before turning towards everyone, allowing him to finally realize just how many people were there. "Who are all of you?"

The heroes didn't even register his question as they all kept looking between him, Vacuuma, and the many buildings he'd just punched through.

"So."

The Tank-Top Army glanced at Tank-Top Girl, who was one of the few amongst all of them who wasn't shaking or staring with their jaw scraping the ground.

"Do you still think he's a fraud now?" she asked, a smile coming to her lips as she looked at Saitama, her heart beating a little faster now.

The two that had first used that word for him felt themselves pale as they realized just who they were messing with while others had different thoughts on Saitama.

 _'Amazing! Such power!'_ Shadow Ring thought in awe.

 _'He beat that creature with one strike, but sounded so bored after doing it? How strong is he?!'_ Twin Tails wondered.

 _'So this is the guy that Midori likes? He's...wow!'_ thought Lin Lin, her cheeks showing a hint of pink to them.

 _'This is who Captain Mizuki and Genos have as a Master?!'_ Swim gaped, her body trembling for so many reasons.

 _'He saved me. And he's in Class-B now. I must have him in my group!'_ Fubuki mentally declared.

"Glad that's over with." Midori sighed before she started to turn around. "Thanks for helping us back there Eye...sight?" she said before noticing the monster in question was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Maiko Plasma's gone too!" Lin Lin stated when she turned as well.

"Hey! That giant mouse monster's gone!" Stinger yelled.

"Guess Do-S got away while we were focused on Vacuuma." Ki grumbled.

"That's bad, but we'll have to worry about them later." groaned One Shotter before looking back at Saitama. "But for the moment, there's the matter of this hero here."

"Yeah, like why he was put at the bottom of Class-C when he's that strong!"

"Or why he stole credit earlier!"

Most of the heroes were also wanting to know much about Saitama, such as how he got that strong, why was he harboring monsters, and so much more. They all fell silent when Tank-Top Master approached him, him expression stoic.

"Hello, Saitama. I'm Tank-Top Master, Class-S Rank 14. I lead the Tank-Top Army and-"

"Dude." Saitama interrupted while raising his hand. "Whatever it is, keep it to 20 words or less, okay?"

Tank-Top Master and many of the other heroes stated at his blatant disregard for who Tank-Top Master was. They turned to the monsters when they heard them all stifling their laughter. Even Captain Mizuki couldn't help herself, thought she was shaking her head at him with a smile.

"Come on. Let's get you all treated." Saitama said to everyone there before walking off.

"Okay!" the monsters all said before they, Captain Mizuki, and Genos followed him, leaving the rest to wonder one simple thing.

 _'Who the heck IS this guy?!'_

* * *

"Those were some nasty tremors." Mosquito Girl said as she looked out the window of Saitama's apartment. "I hope everyone's alright."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! This chapter has to be the longest that we've done together, and the longest I've done in all my stories so far. I hope you all enjoyed.


	28. Give Them A Chance!

A/N: Before we begin, the authors of F-ckthesystem125 and IcySnowSage would like to deeply apologize to all the readers for making you wait this long for an update. Most of the problem was that neither of us could get a lot of time on the computer for various reasons in life. And when we could, we hit a lot of roadblocks with the writing. But now, we hope to get more chapters out in this new year, starting with this one. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Many of the heroes that had gone into the abandoned district were now surrounding their more critically wounded allies while they awaited the Hero Association to medical transport to take them to the hospital. They didn't have to wait long for the Evac Choppers to arrive and start carting the wounded towards them. Those who were staying helped those that needed to be giving more urgent medical care. They included Heavy Kong, Lightning Max, Spring Mustachio, Stinger, and the Blizzard Group except for Fubuki. Captain Mizuki and Swim were absent due to having already gone ahead with the monsters, despite the other heroes protests, along with Lin Lin.

"Hold on!" Lightning Max shouted as they were about to wheel him away. He sat up and looked at all the heroes staying. "When you hear the whole story, tell the rest of us. Okay?"

"We will." One Shotter nodded. He and the remaining heroes all watched as the choppers left, leaving them alone in the abandoned district.

"Tank-Top Girl." TT Master spoke, making the woman jump. "Take us Mr. Saitama's place. And no detours."

"Y-Yes, Tank-top Master!" she nodded before turning to lead them in the right direction.

"Um, before that." Tank-Top Hatter spoke up, garnering everyone's attention. He and a few other Tank-Toppers were surrounding Tiger and Black Hole, both of which seemed to frozen in place, their jaws hanging open. "Can we get a little help here?" he asked while the others snapped their fingers and waved their hands in front of their faces.

"What's wrong with them?" Golden Ball asked.

"Maybe because they've been so adamant that Saitama was a fraud that they may be unable to believe what they've just seen?" Tank-Top Girl suggested.

" _I'm_ still trying to believe what I just saw!" Rockabilly exclaimed as he looked at the buildings that Saitama's punch had knocked over.

"I got this." Tank-Top Master said before walking over to the two. He then took both of their heads and smashed them together, knocking the two out of it.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHAT?!" Black Hole yelped while he and Tiger looked around frantically.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" One Shotter asked.

"Their heads are thick enough to overcame a light tap like that." Master said nonchalantly, causing those outside the Tank-Top Army to sweat a little at that.

"Now that our more critically wounded are in good hands and these two are awake, shall we head out?" Shadow Ring suggested.

"Agreed." TT Master nodded before looking at TT Girl, who sighed with a nod before leading them towards Saitama's home.

"You knew."

Everyone stopped at those words before turning towards Death Gatling, who was doing his best to burn a hole through TT Girl with his glare.

"You knew about the monsters living here, didn't you?" he growled. "You were the one who spoke that lion monster's name, stating that we'd die if we messed with her." He began to slowly approach her, making her nervous. "If you knew before, why didn't you say anything?! Are you working with the monsters?!"

"No!" TT Girl denied as she started backing away.

"Then how do you know that monster?! And what of Captain Mizuki and Swim?! Are they in on all this?!" he demanded.

"That's enough!" TT Master snapped as he stepped between the two of them. "She's my underling, so if she has done anything of the sort, I'll be the one to deal with her." He then looked at her over his shoulder. "Lead the way, Tank-Top Girl."

"Yes Master." TT Girl nodded before leading them on. She didn't see it, but she could feel many of their gazes on her back, with Death Gatling's being the worst.

"None of this is making any sense." Shadow Ring whispered to Twin Tails, who could only nod.

"Feels like a strange dream." she whispered back.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence before the building in question came into view. They stared at it in surprise when they noticed one room having a long curtain of light green, dark green, and golden yellow kombu flowing all the way to the ground. And on the ground was the Beast Queen cutting away at it all.

"Wait!" TT Girl spoke up as some of them tried to approach. "From what the others told me, it's best to wait until she cuts that all down!" She then turned towards Twin Tail and Shadow Ring. "Especially you two."

"Why us specifically?" Shadow Ring inquired.

"They're very grabby with women." TT Girl said with a blush. The others thought about that for a moment before shaking the images from their minds. Now was a time for seriousness.

"Huh?" Beast Queen said before looking over at them. "Ah, you're here. Saitama and the others are upstairs. Vaccine Woman will be waiting outside the door for you all." she explained before going back to cutting the excess kombu.

"Come on. This way." TT Girl said to get them to follow, leaving her to go back to cutting all the kombu away. They followed the hero up the stairs until they came to a door with Vaccine Woman waiting outside. "Vaccine Woman." TT Girl greeted.

"Tank-Top Girl." Vaccine Woman replied before opening the door a little. "Saitama. They're here!" she yelled.

"One sec!" they heard him call back. Everyone waited for a moment before Saitama walked out, dressed in normal clothes, and stare at them.

"Hi. I don't think I have enough tea for everyone, and my apartment can't fit everyone inside." he greeted.

Most of them were unamused at his attitude, some just gaped at him, and a few scowled. Two heroes were turning red at his words, their muscles tightening to lash out-

"Hold it!"

Both Tank-Top Tiger and Black Hole began to cradle their heads when they felt something smash into the back of their skulls.

"What was that for, Twin Tails?!" Black Hole snapped.

"I could hear your blood pressure rising and your muscles tensing. You were about to do something stupid." she explained as she returned the bowling pin back into the remains of her clothing. Both heroes looked ready to round on her before they felt a hand drop onto their shoulders.

"Enough!" TT Master ordered in a calm tone before looking at all his underlings. "While we're here, you are not to act until I hear the fully story. If they try anything, then you are free to fight back. Understood?"

"Yes, Tank-Top Master!" the TT Army said in unison.

"If you want something to drink, the others and I have some cold drinks stored away." Vaccine Woman offered.

The heroes stared at her for a moment before glancing at each other and whispering.

 _"A monster being polite and offering drinks?"_

 _"Gotta be a trick."_

 _"Perhaps it's poisoned?"_

 _"Trying to shut us up and not spill the secret of this place."_

"I can hear you jackasses." Vaccine Woman growled, doing her best to not cave their heads in.

"We decline. We'd be fools to accept anything from you monsters." Death Gatling stated.

"Uh...actually, I'd like some water." TT Al Dente said after swallowing his pasta.

"I'd like some water too, please." TT Hatter said in a polite tone.

"Are you both crazy?!" TT Vegetarian snapped.

"I'm thirsty!" Al Dente defended.

"We told you to wait until after the battle to eat, didn't we?" TT Jungle said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well it would be rude to deny. Plus, we've only ever heard that Vaccine Woman absorbs toxins, not make them." Hatter added.

"Like that matters! It's still a monster!" One Shotter spoke up, freaked out by the entire situation.

"QUIET!" TT Master roared, his patience frazzled and his want for answers causing him to snap before regaining his composure. "If they wanted us dead, they would've attacked us earlier before our fellow heroes had been taken away to get treatment." The other heroes looked angry, but they couldn't deny that Tank-Top Master indeed had a point. If they truly didn't want them to be exposed, the monsters would've immediately set upon them after Vacuuma had been dealt with.

"Tch. Ungrateful bastards." Vaccine Woman grumbled as she walked past them all. "I'm heading to my room. Later, Saitama." she called out with a wave over her shoulder before walking out of sight.

"See ya." he called back before looking at the other heroes. "As I was saying, I can't fit everyone inside. Sorry."

"It's fine." said Tank-Top Master.

"I think there's enough room for maybe 2 of you, but the rest..." Saitama trailed off, not wanting to be rude despite them all showing up out of the blue. That set most of them off since many of them wanted answers, causing them to start shouting out questions.

"Why are you harboring monsters?!"

"Are you working with them?!"

"What do you plan to do with the other heroes here!?"

"You creating an army?!"

"Are you a monster in disguise or something?!"

That last question got a reaction from Genos, who was immediately behind Saitama, his hand raised and powering up.

"You have one chance to withdraw that last question, or you _will_ be eliminated!" he warned.

"Calm down, Genos." Saitama sighed in irritation, wondering what it was with Genos wanting to blow up anyone that spoke or thought ill of him.

"Forgive me, Master Saitama." Genos apologized while lowering his arm. "I just find it rather irritating that anyone would have the gall to claim you to be a monster."

"Especially since you've been killing every monster you come across." said a female voice from inside the room. "Well... _most_ monsters."

"Stop." TT Master said as he raised his hand to stall the other heroes when they looked ready to start asking questions again. When they held their tongues, he turned back to Saitama. "Long story short, I have some questions for you about the monsters living here. May I come in?"

"Okay, but all the others won't fit in." Saitama answered.

"I'd like to come in as well." Fubuki said in calm tone. "I'll be quick too since I wish to join my group at the hospital."

That was what she said as she kept a calm pressence, while on the inside...

 _'This man is not normal. That amount of strength for a Class-B hero? Something's not right.'_ she thought, her mind running back to the destruction he'd cause earlier while taking out Vacuuma. _'I must wait for the perfect opportunity to get him into the Blizzard Group. The usual method won't work against his strength, so I must devise another way to get him under my-'_

"Hey!" _*SNAP* *SNAP*_

Fubuki was brought out of her thoughts just as Saitama brought his fingers out of her face.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"You were staring at nothing. I said come in." Saitama told her."

"Oh...right." she nodded with a small blush of embarrassment dusting her cheeks.

"Um...what should we do, Master?" TT Rockabilly asked.

"I'll try to be as quick as possible. In the mean time, try to get a little rest." he told them before looking at the other heroes. "All of you should rest a little as well." All the heroes looked a little reluctant, but eventually agreed. With that, the two heroes followed Saitama inside his apartment. Inside were Genos, Mizuki, Marissa a.k.a Mosquito Girl, and Newtina, the latter two working together to tend to Mizuki's wounds.

"How many times did that bitch in the leather get-up whip you?" Newtina asked as she lightly dabbed disinfectant on Mizuki's back.

"I don't know. My mind was a little fuzzy after the first strike." Mizuki groaned, her hand going to the lone whip mark on her butt.

"Well, whoever they are, let's hope they don't come back." Marissa said as she applied ointment on some wounds before wrapping them in bandages. "How's that? Too tight?"

"Nah, it's good. The ointment just stings a little." Mizuki said before muttering in anger. "If only I was stronger."

"Careful. You let those kind of feelings well up and they'll...change you." Newtina said, before shifting her gaze away. Mizuki looked at her before sighing.

"Well, I'm glad we all got out alive." she said with a small smile.

"As are we." TT Master said, gaining their attention.

"T-T-T-T-Tank-Top Master?!" Newtina stuttered in fear at the sight of him, her entire body trembling as sweat began to flow down her body.

"Don't worry. Neither of us are here our outside are here to cause any of you trouble." the Class-S hero stated. Sadly, his words did nothing to alleviate her fears as she tried to hide behind Saitama, who was checking on the tea for his guests. She couldn't explain it, or perhaps didn't want to admit it, but she found comfort being close to the bald hero.

"You okay?" he asked while Mosquito Girl offered to serve the tea, which he shrugged and nodded.

"No, I am _not_ okay!" she whispered in a harsh tone. "Another Class-S hero is here! And the top of Class-B too! And there's also all those other heroes out there! All of which are probably capable of killing me without breaking a sweat!"

"They just said they're not here to fight. Calm down." Saitama said as he sat at the small table.

"Master Saitama's right. And besides, Tank-Top Master and Blizzard of Hell are some of the more cool headed heroes in the Hero Association. You're fine." Captain Mizuki explained with a bright smile. Newtina looked at the two heroes for a moment before silently sitting next to Saitama while Mosquito Girl poured a cup of tea for everyone.

"Thank you, Marissa. And you too for your kind words, Captain Mizuki." TT Master said with a smile before he and Fubuki sat at the table. It was a little crowded with everyone inside, but not so much that they couldn't move.

"So, what did you want to know?" Saitama asked, hoping to get this done and over with. Tank-Top Master nodded before taking a sip of his tea.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for allowing us to meet." the Class-S hero began. "I'll be brief with my questions and why I'm here. I noticed that Tank-Top Girl was coming here quite a bit and I, along with the rest of the Tank-Top Army, were getting a bit worried due to some rumors about you."

"Rumors?" Saitama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe he may be referring to all the negative rumors about you, Master." Genos said. "The ones about you stealing credit and blackmailing Captain Mizuki and I."

"Oh, those rumors." Saitama said in understanding.

"Correct. I wanted to meet the man behind the rumors and see for myself who you really are." TT Master clarified before his eyes gained a sharp look. "But now, I wish to know about the presence of monsters here." His question caused Newtina to shrink in on herself to try and hide from TT Master's view.

"You mean why they're in the apartments?" Saitama questioned.

"Yes. Why are you allowing monsters to live here? Actually, why are you even allowing them to live in the first place?" TT Master asked, his gaze shifting towards Newtina, making her tremble even more.

"I don't own the building, so I can't tell them not to stay. As for letting them live, it's kind of a different story for each of them." Saitama answered.

"Well, is there a main reason?" Fubuki asked.

"Most decided to give up on destroying humanity after I fought them or showed them how strong I was." Saitama answered.

"That's a little hard to believe." Fubuki said with a disbelieving stare. "Especially when monsters hold no love for humans."

"Heheh." Newtina chuckled weakly. "You'd be surprised at how easy it is for even a monster to leave humans alone. Especially when the true definition of fear's been buried deep in their hearts."

"Come on. You're making me sound like some kind of villain." Saitama sighed.

"Sorry." Newtina muttered before sipping her tea to try and calm herself.

"Besides, all I did was a normal punch. Anything else and I'd have wrecked the whole district." said the bald hero.

"A normal punch?!" Fubuki balked.

"That wasn't a normal punch!" Newtina denied. "It was a fucking _tap!_ "

"I wouldn't call it that. I mean I _did_ hold back." Saitama begrudgingly stated.

"You punched a hole through Vacuuma, along with a few city blocks worth of buildings, and you call that holding back?!" TT Master asked in quiet shock.

"Yeah." was Saitama's simple answer.

"But...if that's true, then why were you put into Class-C?!" Fubuki asked.

"Indeed. If you're even stronger than what we saw earlier, then you should be up in a higher rank like Class-A, if not Class-S." TT Master stated.

"Master Saitama was forced into Class-C due to the inadequate tests from the Hero Association." Genos answered for Saitama, who merely turned to him with a frown.

"Are you still on about that?" he asked his cyborg disciple.

"Can you blame him? I mean, you can turn mountains to nothing with a punch! They even saw you blow through all the physical tests at the Hero Association's Testing Site, but put too much into your bad written test!" Mizuki added before sighing in anger. "It's just not fair."

"Like I said, it didn't matter. All that matters was that Genos and I got in. Besides, I worked up to Class-B. I'll get to Class-A soon, then Class-S." Saitama explained nonchalantly. They didn't like it, but both his disciples decided to let the matter drop.

While Saitama was calming his disciples, the two heroes other heroes were deep in thought.

 _'Turn mountains to nothing with a punch?! He may be strong, but surely that's impossible.'_ thought Tank-Top Master before his eyes hardened, his mind going back to him and his army outside the abandoned district. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel the presence of something powerful emanating from inside the abandoned district. _'It may be possible that I'm sitting across the table from the source of that power.'_ His eyes widened as another thought suddenly struck him. _'If he's this strong now...what heights would he reach if he mastered the tank-top?!'_

 _'So because he did badly on the written exam, the Hero Association placed him in Class-C?'_ Fubuki thought, the small smile on her face hiding the building excitement inside her. _'I could kiss whomever made the final decision. If they had placed him in Class-A or above, he'd be out of my reach. Thanks to that decision, this insanely strong man has practically been gift wrapped for me! He may be rising rapidly through the ranks, but he's not anywhere close to taking my rank just yet. I'll have to think of a strategy and act fast before he tries to surpass me!'_ Her hands clenched as she tried to keep from trembling. _'I don't care what it takes, he_ will _join my group!'_

"Uhh...are you two okay?" Saitama asked, noticing the two of them intently staring at him. They both shook their heads before continuing.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something from earlier." said TT Master while Fubuki took a sip of tea to calm herself.

* * *

The massive group of heroes waiting outside were all becoming restless, impatient and, in some justifiable cases, paranoid. A few even had their hands on concealed weapons, or were glaring daggers at the many doors that lead inside the apartments, ready for anyone or anything to try and attack. And finally, a few had decided to try and find some answers.

"That's it." Golden Ball grumbled around his sucker before heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shadow Ring asked.

"I'm tired of waiting for Tank-Top Master and Blizzard to get answers from those guys." he said before turning away. "I'm gonna do something crazy and ask some of those monsters myself."

"You trust them not to attack?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest. But they'd have to be fools to try anything with two Class-S heroes around." he answered.

"I'll go with. Two Class-A's are better than one." she offered.

"Mind if we tag along?"

Both Class-A's turned to see a couple of Tank-Toppers looking at them.

"Sorry for butting in, but we overheard your conversation."

"You're not the only ones curious. Besides, in our situation right now, it's better to go in numbers."

"Sure." GB nodded with a smile before turning again. He, Shadow Ring, and the two Tank-Toppers walked towards the one room they knew for certain was being occupied by monsters. They approached the doorway that was currently flooded with kombu, a concerned Lin Lin standing outside and leaning against the wall.

"Who was that again?" a Tank-Topper asked.

"Don't know. A friend maybe?" asked the other.

"Hey. Who are-"

"Shh!" Lin Lin suddenly shushed Golden Ball, a finger to her lips. "Keep your voices down." she whispered.

"Why?" Shadow Ring answered quietly. Lin Lin responded by holding a hand to her ear and aiming it at the kombu. The four heroes said nothing as they tried to figure out what was going on before they heard it. It was muffled by all the kombu blocking the doorway, but there was no denying the sound of crying coming from within.

"What's going on?"

"From what I can understand, two are crying from nearly being killed, and the other two are crying because they're glad that they didn't." Lin Lin answered.

"You're kidding, right?" GB scoffed. "Since when do monsters care about anyone other than themselves?"

"So you're saying that you _wanted_ them to let your fellow heroes get eaten by Vacuuma?" Lin Lin countered. GB bit down on his sucker at her words, his mind going back to seeing the kombu siblings and other monsters helping to keep the other heroes from being devoured. "Trust me. I'm just as surprised as all of you. I mean, Midori could've left me to die plenty of times, but she stayed."

"That's because we're friends."

Everyone turned to see Midori peeking out at them from inside the kombu flooding out the door, her eyes a little puffy from crying. The other heroes got defensive while Lin Lin approached her.

"How are you and your sisters doing?" the martial artist asked.

"We're...really shaken up." Midori answered before glaring at the heroes. "And you lot out here making noise isn't doing us any favors."

"W-Well, we didn't mean to disturb anyone or anything like that." one of the Tank-Toppers quickly said. "We were just curious and wanted to ask you a question or two about...well, everything here."

"I'll answer a few. Make them fast." Midori huffed.

"I got two. One: How are there more than one of you?" Golden Ball asked.

"An accident. One we have no intention of repeating. _Ever."_ she answered, doing her best to shake the memory of the pain of splitting apart from her mind. "And the other question?"

"Back then, you, or whomever it was that Spring Mustachio, ran into at the time, kicked the shit out of us without hesitation." he stated. "Why would you save us during that whole fight with Vacuuma, or even before we all encountered him? What changed?"

Midori stared for a moment before giving off a low chuckle, which unnerved both the heroes and Lin Lin.

"What changed, you ask?" she said. "The answer's simple, and it goes for all the monsters here. Saitama."

"Saitama? That bald hero? What'd he do?"

"You all saw what he did to Vacuuma, right?" Midori asked. "That's nowhere _near_ his full strength."

"It's not?!" Shadow Ring asked, her eyes wide under her mask. "How strong is this guy?!"

"I don't know, and I'm too terrified to try and find out after seeing him punch a mountain to dust." Midori whimpered before shaking her head. "Anyway, that's all I'll answer for now. Go ask somebody else." Without another word, she slipped back into the kombu filled room, leaving the five humans to stare at where she was in a mixture of shock and horror.

"W-Whoa! WHOA! Wait a second!" one of the Tank-Toppers finally got out after a few moments passed. "That's just ridiculous, right?! I mean, punching mountains like they're nothing?!"

"Yeah...Yeah! That monster's gotta be fibbing!" the other agreed while frantically nodding.

"The way I see it, there's two possibilities." Shadow Ring said while holding up one finger. "One: You're right and she's lying."

"Two?" GB asked, dreading the answer.

"...We may be in the presence of a second King!" she answered. All of them felt themselves pale at the thought of someone else being as strong as King. The only thing that made the idea even remotely bearable was the fact that they were a hero and not a villain or monster.

While they were left to digest all this information, Midori had made her way back to her siblings. The other three were holding each other like there would be no tomorrow, tears staining their faces as they continued to sob.

"It was so horrible!" Kogane whimpered. "All slimy and disgusting! The thought of being a part of that...that... _thing!_ I thought I was gonna die!"

"And all those heroes! If we had gone all out, Saitama would've probably finished us. And if Deep Sea Queen hadn't shown up, we'd have been killed!" Ki added while holding her newly grown arm. Nori was saying something as well, but her bawling was making whatever she said sound like nothing but gibberish.

Midori watched her sisters cry from a few feet away, her face blank. The only movement she did was her hands clenching into fists to the point that they nearly broke through the skin of her palm. She finally released them and gave a comforting smile as she rejoined her sisters in their hug, her eyes getting a little misty once again.

* * *

It was taking every ounce of patience and restraint to keep Death Gatling from busting down Saitama's door and demanding answers. He knew that he couldn't do much with his gun on empty, and that thought irritated him to no end. Right now, he was pacing and scowling, trying to figure out for himself why all of this was happening.

"Will you calm down?" Twin Tail huffed as she leaned against the wall just outside Saitama's door.

"Calm down?!" he growled at her. "We are in the middle of a monster infested zone! Almost half of the heroes that went in are in the hospital! The other half are practically unable to fight! Some of the heroes are acting friendly with the monsters, one of which was our target! And you want me to calm down?!"

"Yes. It's hard to listen through a closed door with all the noise you're making." she said while looking at him, despite still being blindfolded.

"It's also hard to talk to others." said DSQ as she leaned out from around the corner, spooking the other heroes up there. "Keep it down. I'm trying to have a conversation." she grumbled before leaving.

"Hooooly shit!" one of the Tank-Toppers wheezed after she left. They and the other heroes had heard about how Deep Sea Queen had beaten many other heroes, including two of Class-S, so they were quite jumpy about having her in particular around.

"I don't know whether to find it shocking or predictable that she'd be here." said TT Mask, fanning himself a little faster than usual.

"I heard that she had a gaping hole in her stomach when her body was moved, but that it healed during transport. Must be how she got away." TT Rockabilly added.

"If that were true, then wouldn't she have healed before the transport truck even got there?" TT Racer pondered.

"Where are you going?"

Everyone turned to see Death Gatling walking in the direction that Deep Sea Queen had gone.

"I'm going to grill that monster for some answers." he said without looking back or stopping.

"Wait! What?!"

"That's crazy!"

"Are you insane or something?!"

These and more came out of the other heroes, which only seemed to agitate Death Gatling.

"QUIET!" he shouted at them. He took a moment to regain his composure before speaking. "I'm only going to ask questions. I'm not looking for a fight. Especially since my gun's empty." With that, he turned back around and walked to find the Deep Sea Queen. None of the others did anything at first before some of the Tank-Toppers followed. TT Tiger, Black Hole, and Girl were amongst the group and quickly followed Death Gatling before they all came to find the one they were looking for.

Sitting under the shade of a tree a bit away from the apartment was dehydrated Deep Sea Queen having a chat with both the Subterranean Queen and Swim. They seemed to be smiling before noticing the heroes approaching them.

"Um...hi?" Swim said with a nervous look on her face. It fell shortly at the glare Death Gatling was sending their way.

"Do you need something?" DSQ asked them, trying to remain civil. Kind of hard to when their first encounter had her blocking his shots from killing her friends. They had barely tickled her, but her friends weren't as bulletproof.

"I have some questions for you." he stated in a harsh tone. "First off, how are you alive? The reports say that you had been killed in battle, a giant hole being blasted through you. Not to mention all the damage brought about by the other heroes you fought before."

"First off, all the damage from the other heroes? That healed almost instantly. And second? In all honesty, I really thought I was dead. I even felt myself slipping away." the Deep Sea Queen answered with a shrug and a smile. "If you really must know why I'm still alive., it's thanks to those humans who were transporting me to wherever that I'm still here. You see..."

-Flashback-

A group of men were inside a HA transportation vehicle designed for the corpses of monsters. Their assignment this time was the transportation and disposal of the Deep Sea Queen's corpse.

"Hard to believe that this huge thing brought down two Class-S heroes." one of them grunted.

"Yeah. And I heard that she was smaller and weaker when she took out Puri-Puri Prisoner. I don't think he'd be alive if she fought him like this." another said before looking away from the gaping hole in her stomach.

"Who cares? She's dead now, so we don't have to worry." another chuckled before taking a sip of water from his water bottle. He then turned to small box that was nestled between two of his colleagues. "Hey, you think that that's real?" he asked them.

"You mean the crown found at the scene?"

"Yeah. I mean, it sure looked real when we found it." he said before they all suddenly jumped.

"What happened?" one asked the guys up front.

"Sorry. Hit a pothole." they answered.

"Warn us next time! I spilled my drink!" a grunt complained as he picked his now empty bottle off of the Deep Sea Queen's corpse. "Anyway, I wonder what the Hero Association's gonna do with it."

"Probably gonna end up in some big shot sponsor's private collection." one of them sighed. "Lousy bigwigs get all the cool stuff."

"Shame. It looks good on me." They all turned to see one of them had taken the crown and placed it atop their head.

"What are you doing?!" one hissed in panic.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" he snickered before posing majestically. "How do I look?"

"Like a royal idiot! Now put it back!"

"Yoink!" another said before placing it on their own head.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm not stealing it. Just trying it on myself."

"Knock it off!" a more serious grunt yelled as he took the crown from them. "You know those higher ups are expecting this! It's Hero Association property now!"

 **"Actually."**

The grunt felt himself being grabbed by a webbed hand, the crown being taken by another.

 **"It's the property of** _ **me!"**_

-Present-

"So because of a little water falling on your corpse, your body's regeneration kicked in enough to bring you back from the brink?" asked one of the Tank-Toppers.

"Pretty much. Afterwards, I broke out and ran. Met a new friend, wound up here, and the rest is history." she finished.

Most of the other heroes just stared at her while TTG simply rubbed her forehead in aggrivation.

"I cannot believe anyone thought it was a good idea to have water near you, even if they all saw the hole in your stomach and thought you were dead." she grumbled.

"I'm not complaining. It kept me alive." DSQ said with a small laugh. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"I've got two questions." TT Mask said while raising his hand. "Why are you hiding out here in City-Z? And why are you staying with the same hero that nearly killed you?"

"To answer your first question, I tagged along with another monster that was on their way here due to a rumor they had heard. And to answer your second question, where else would I go?" she answered.

"Why don't you go back where you came from?" TT Black Hole growled.

"There's two reasons for that. One is that if I did, I'd only live in shame." DSQ answered with a miserable sigh.

"Two?" TT Tiger asked.

"If my brother hears of this, he'll probably do something stupid and get the rest of my people to follow him here for revenge, thereby leading the last of my kind to extinction." she answered with an annoyed groan. "If that's all, I'd like to get back to my earlier conversation?"

"And what _exactly_ were you discussing?" Death Gatling asked.

"We're were talking about Swim's choice of weapon and attire." DSQ answered with a toothy smile. "It reminds me of home, so I wanted to chat is all."

"...That's a pathetic reason."

"Whomever said that better thank Saitama. If not for his rules, I'd throttle all of you!" she growled at them, making the majority of them flinch from her threat. She kept up her glare them before returning to her talk with Swim. "So as I was saying, you deep sea dive in your spare time?"

"Yes." Swim nodded with a smile as she looked down at her trident. "It was a hobby at first, but it sparked my start as a hero when I stopped a few crooks who were holding up a convenience store. It felt good stopping them, so I applied to be a pro Hero and passed...barely."

As they got lost in their conversation, the other heroes just stared in ever growing confusion.

"Is anybody else believing any of this?" one of the Tank-Toppers asked.

"That a bunch of heroes and monsters are chatting like old friends?" another said.

"Yeah. And a lot of them Demon level or higher threats." nodded another.

"It still doesn't fully explain _why_ these monsters are acting this way." Death Gatling grunted.

"I'll ask." TT Swimmer said before calmly approaching them. When he had their attention, he spoke. "Hi."

"Hello. Is there another question you wish to ask?" Deep Sea Queen asked.

"More like the million yen question. Why exactly are all of the monsters here acting so...so..."

"Not violent?" the Subterranean Queen finished for him, earning a nod from the hero.

"Why?" DSQ asked as she rose to her full height and stood in front of him, intimidating them all. "You've seen Saitama's strength earlier, correct?" she said, earning a nod from most of them. "Then let me ask you a question. Whether you're a man or a monster." she began before bending down so that she was looking him right in the eye. "Would _you_ still try and destroy humanity or commit a crime?"

In an instant, the image of Saitama blasting a hole through Vacuuma and several buildings flashed through the mind of the gathered heroes. Some grit their teeth. Some tightened their fists. Some even managed to keep their breathing under control. But one thing was for certain.

Deep down, all of them were terrified of the power they witnessed.

"That's what I thought." DSQ said as she stood back up. "There are a lot of monsters out there who aren't mindless creatures. Many of us can think and feel. It's true that we have no love for humanity, but we do value our lives. That's why we stay here and leave you all alone."

This revelation gave the heroes pause for thought. Some had seen for themselves that some monsters were quite smart. And they had also noticed that the monsters were also terrified when Saitama destroyed Vacuuma.

"Hold on a second!" Tank-Top Black Hole spoke up as he stepped forward. "Even if the fr-er, if Saitama is strong enough to scare you, what's stopping you from doing something when he's not around? Or better yet, what about when his gaurd is down? Or when he sleeps?"

The Deep Sea Queen and Subterranean Queen looked at him, then at each other for a few moments before laughing their heads. Even Tank-Top Girl was snickering.

"Hey! What are you two laughing?!" Tank-Top Tiger demanded from them all.

"They're laughing at that funny joke he just made!" Beast Queen guffawed as she approached them, bags of kombu in her hand.

"What do you mean by 'funny joke?'" TT Black Hole asked in confusion.

"Simple. If you thought what he did to Vacuuma was his best, then you ain't seen _nothing_ yet." Beast Queen said with a toothy grin.

"...You're joking." Tank-Top Tiger said with a nervous laugh before turning to Tank-Top Girl. "She's joking, right?" She merely looked at him and said nothing, her face blank. "Right?!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to see One Shotter waving towards them, the other heroes standing behind.

"WE'RE LEAVING! LET'S GO!" he shouted before he went back to try and un-jam his gun.

* * *

After leaving a rather awkward goodbye, the heroes, minus Captain Mizuki and Swim, all left the apartments and began heading for the exit gate of the abandoned district. After arriving outside of the gate, the groups all felt it was safe to talk without the monsters hearing them. No one said anything.

For about 10 seconds.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ DID WE JUST SEE BACK THERE?!" Tank-Top Vegetarian bellowed.

That set the rest of them off as they all began to ask the same thing, just not quite so loudly. No one could tell who asked what at that point, nor could anyone hope to answer.

"Hold it! HOLD IT!" Tank-Top Master shouted, silencing them all. "Calm down, all of you."

"How exactly are we supposed to be calm after all that's just happened?! And how can you stay so calm yourself?!"

"I admit, this whole day has been a bit of a shock." Tank-Top Master said. "I only wished to understand who the hero Saitama was, only to find all of these monsters living here."

"What did you find out, Master?" Tank-Top Al Dente asked. "Did he say why they all live here?"

"He did." Tank-Top Master nodded before explaining what Saitama had said. "Each of them were defeated by Saitama, but weren't killed for different reasons. Some of which were simply lucky to have survived. As for why they live here, they simply had nowhere else to go, so they asked to live in this building, so long as they obey his rules of not attacking humans."

Many of the other heroes who had spoken to the other monsters confirmed his words, saying that they had been told the same thing.

"So long story short, they ain't gonna attack humans and live out here." Golden Ball summed up.

"Sounds fishy." TT Tiger huffed, unconvinced that any monster could be trusted to be anything but a mindless killing machine, with others were thinking this as well.

"No." Twin Tails spoke up, her blinded gaze at the ground. "I was listening in to the conversation you were having with him, Tank-Top Master. I didn't hear a single lie from his story, or from the others that I could hear."

"So...what? They're actually friendly?" TT Jungle asked.

"It matters not." Death Gatling stated with a harden scowl. "They're still monsters. Many of which are dangerous. We cannot let them go unchecked. We need to inform the Hero Association immediately."

"Wait!" TT Girl spoke up, to the confusion of the others. "You can't tell them!"

"What are you talking about?!" TT Black Hole asked in bewilderment.

"He's harboring monsters! One of which is a Dragon level threat!" TT Tiger added.

"I know all that!" she said.

"Then why shouldn't we call the Hero Association?" TT Vegetarian asked before narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't tell me you actually _care_ for those monsters!" She opened her mouth to answer before slowly averting her eyes and biting her lip. "...You gotta be kidding me."

TT Girl soon had to cover her ears as the other heroes began to bombard her with questions and accusations, some of which were claiming her a monster loving traitor to humanity.

"Tank-Top Girl."

Everyone stopped when Tank-Top Master spoke and stood in front of Tank-Top Girl, his face showing no emotion.

"I want an honest answer. Do you care for the monsters here?" he asked. Tank-Top Girl stared back at him for a moment, doing her best to ignore the glares she was getting from most of the other heroes.

"In all honesty...I don't know." she finally said before clenching her fists. "But...whether I do or not, it's not the only reason I want this to be kept secret."

"What other reason could you possibly have for not wanting to tell the Hero Association about a group of powerful monsters gathering here?!" One Shotter asked in shock.

"I'll give you four reasons." she said before holding up one finger. "One. If we say that there's a Dragon level threat, along with multiple Demon level threats, being harbored by Saitama and Genos, how would the Hero Association react?"

"Duh. They'd send as many heroes as they could. And they'd probably have Saitama imprisoned for harboring them." Golden Ball stated. "And there's also Genos and Captain Mizuki since they knew and said nothing. And, well, you too."

"And that brings us to reason one: Bad publicity for the Hero Association." she said while raising one finger.

"Bad Publicity?" one of the Tank-Toppers said in confusion.

"Yes. Imagine if the public learns of this. What if they think that other heroes are hoarding monsters as well? Trust in the Hero Association would plummet." she began.

"Come on." Tank-Top Tiger chuckled. "Who in the association would be dumb enough to tell the public something like that?"

"You and Tank-Top Black Hole." she answered before holding her hand up to stop them from speaking. "And don't try to deny that you'd be glad to see the public turn against him."

The two brothers opened their mouths to protest, but stopped when they noticed their fellow Tank-Toppers slowly nodding their heads.

"She is right. The Hero Association does care about appearances, and this would cause unrest amongst the general populace." Tank-Top Master said.

"Thank you, Master." TT Girl said with relieved smile before holding up a second finger. "Reason number two: Some of the monsters, and even I had a hard time believing it, have actually been doing some good for humanity."

"A monster? Doing good?" Death Gatling scoffed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've seen it." TT Girl said. "You remember that drink that was recalled because it had liquid cocaine in it?"

"I do. I loved that stuff." said one of the Tank-Toppers with a smile before it fell to a frown. "Shame that they put that crap in it."

"And how was it discovered that it was being put in the drink?" TT Girl asked.

"That's easy. Child Emperor discovered it after that monster called Vaccine Woman attacked and..." another Tank-Topper trailed off.

"Exactly. She broke in and scared everyone off on purpose. She knew that the Hero Association was looking for her and knew that she was drawn to pollutions and toxins and such." Tank-Top Girl explained.

"You're telling us that she drew the attention of the Hero Association on purpose?" Golden Ball suggested.

"Yes. She did that for everybody. And she's not the only one. Does anyone know of the criminal Thomas Crain?"

"The one they called 'The Butcher?' I heard he and his gang were finally caught." said One Shotter.

"They were, along with many other dangerous criminals." Fubuki spoke up. "It's why I came here with my group in the first place. To find them and extend an invitation to our group." She lowered her gaze before continuing. "Imagine my surprise to find that the one who was doing it was a monster."

Everyone was silent as they thought about it. They had heard about a mysterious bounty hunter going around and catching viles criminals and organizations that the Hero Association was after. Now they knew who, or rather what, it was that was doing it.

"As odd as it sounds, if those monsters are doing all that, then it truly is a good thing." said TT Mask, earning more reluctant nods.

"How do you know for certain that they're good?" Death Gatling spoke up, gaining their attention. "It could all be a ruse to make you think that way."

"Hey, he's right! It could just be a trick!" TT Tiger spoke up.

"I bet it's all an act until they get strong enough to kill us all!" TT Black Hole added, earning some nods from the heroes. They all whipped their heads towards TT Girl when she began to stiffle a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought the same thing when I met them all. The monsters are too terrified to even _think_ about trying something like that, no matter how strong they are or how many of them get together." she explained before giving an exasperated sigh. "Are the lot of you still doubting them? Even after seeing with your own eyes? I mean, you all saw what Saitama did to that elephant looking monster, along with all those buildings, and he wasn't even trying."

"Well...okay, he is strong." Vegetarian admitted.

"And for any of you who have doubts about strength like that existing." TT Master began. "Let me say two things. King, and Tatsumaki." He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "If they get word of a group of monsters here, they'll come and take care of them."

"Why is that bad, Master?" one of the Tank-Toppers asked.

"Normally, it wouldn't be. However, it's different this time. Both of them are powerful, but so are some of the monsters here. If they fought, it may spread outside the abandoned area and into the more populated areas of City-Z, if not other cities entirely."

"And let's not forget that Saitama would fight too, since they're all friends." TTG added before looking at the ground, her fists trembling. "And..."

"And?" TT Mask asked while fanning himself.

Images flashed through her mind as she spoke, showing a certain bald hero standing over a man with three scars over his left eye and what looked like a little girl with green hair, their bodies covered in wounds and unconscious, their blood all over the area.

"And no matter how I try to envision it, deep down, I can't see either of them winning." she spoke in a trembling voice, her body breaking out in a cold sweat.

"That's a bunch of crap. Nobody could beat those two!" spoke TT Tiger.

"You only say that because you didn't see what I saw." she countered as she thought back to when she saw Saitama blow another hole through a mountain.

"I have one more question for you, Tank-Top Girl." TT Master said. "If you knew this whole time, why didn't you tell us from the start?"

"I wanted to. Both Jet Nice Girl and I were ready to tell the Hero Association about the monsters here, and of Saitama letting them stay in the same building. But then the monsters begged us to let Saitama show exactly _why_ they obeyed him and stopped attacking humans. They were even ready to turn themselves in if they couldn't convince us, and Genos and Captain Mizuki put their titles as heroes on the line. Honestly, whether they did or not, I was ready to tell anyway." she explained.

"What stopped you?" Death Gatling asked, his mild curiosity covered up by his scowl.

"After he showed the both of us his strength, we passed out from sheer terror." she said while looking away with a blush. "When we woke up, it was to a party with everyone getting along. When we saw that, I guess we just didn't have it in us anymore to rat them out."

"So you actually believe that they're good?" TT Black Hole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." she said with a nod. "I've seen it all the times I've come here."

"She's telling the truth. I haven't heard a single lie from anything she's said. Not even a half a lie." Twin Tails confirmed.

"Thank you." TTG gratefully said before turning to them all. "Is that enough to convince you all?"

The heroes were all silent as they considered her words. May were still looking skeptical. Finally...

"I'll stay quiet." Golden Ball spoke up. "If only because I saw one of those monsters keep Spring Mustachio from getting eating by that Vacuuma monster."

"I'll keep it a secret. The monsters all sounded sincere." said Twin Tails.

"It'll take some convincing, but neither I nor my group will say anything to either the Hero Association or any other heroes." said Fubuki. _'That way, I'll have something over Saitama to help me get him under my rule.'_

"We'll also need to make sure the heroes that were taken to the hospital know about this as well." said Shadow Ring. "We can only hope that they'll agree as well."

"We won't say anything either." said Tank-Top Master before looking to his group. "Understand?" Seeing that TT Master has spoken, the rest of the Tank-Top Army nodded, though some were reluctant to do so.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll keep quiet too." One Shotter sighed.

Everyone then glanced at Death Gatling, who was glaring at them all. Nobody said anything as they wondered what he would decide. After what felt like hours, he released an aggravated sigh while rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"I must be going crazy." he muttered before glaring back up at TT Girl. "If any of them so much as looks at an innocent civilian funny, I'm heading straight to the Hero Association." Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving them all in agreement. The other heroes all began to follow him to leave as well, many asking themselves the same question.

 _'Are we doing the right thing?'_

-Meanwhile-

Gyoro Gyoro sat in silence as the few remaining monsters awaited his response, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't squish them together anymore than they already were. When they had returned, they were immediately escorted to Gyoro Gyoro to report. His eye was still closed after some time, leaving them to sweat as he used his powers to squeeze them in an invisible box.

"Let me get this straight." he finally began, his eye finally opening at them. "I send an army of monsters up to the abandoned district to find and bring the Deep Sea Queen back, only for all but you few before me to be decimated."

"Yes!" Eyesight answered fearfully.

"And the reason for this is because you all encountered a rather large group of heroes that just happened to be there as well, including two Class-S heroes."

"That's right!" Do-S nodded rapidly.

"And you managed to slip away while Vacuuma was being destroyed."

"C-Correct." Super Mouse stuttered out.

"And even though you failed to bring the Deep Sea Queen back, you encountered a gathering of other monsters. One that I heard was said to be threat level Dragon."

"R-Right! But we don't know if they're still alive after encountering the heroes!" Maiko Plasma quickly explained.

Gyoro Gyoro was silent again as he watched them all squeeze and wriggle against each other to try and make some room.

"I feel that...you're keeping something from me." he said before squeezing them a little, making them cry out in pain. "I know that you know your own limits, Maiko Plasma, but you three are different. You're all strong, have lethal abilities, and were confident in yourselves to the point that you were ready to take on the Class-S heroes by yourselves. Yet when you all returned, you all looked like you had just escaped the jaws of death. So I'm only going to ask you once: What _else_ was up there?"

"Th-There was somebody else there!" Eyesight yelled.

"And that somebody is...?" Gyore Gyore said in a bored tone, the box closing in even more.

"They...They said they were...a hero for fun!" Do-S grunted out. "They were...different!"

"Different how?"

"Their strength...far greater than...the Class-S heroes earlier!" Super Mouse shrieked. "They were the one...who wasted Vacuuma...even after he ate them!"

"Hmmm." Gyore Gyore hummed as they watched the monsters whimper in pain before finally releasing them. "If I find out that you've been telling fibs, then you'll wish you had died at the hands of the heroes. You're dismissed." he said before turning in his chair, leaving them all to scamper out of the room.

"That...was too close!" Do-S gasped as they got out of earshot of everyone else.

"I still say we should've suggested leaving!" Super Mouse said as they tried to stop their body from trembling.

"If that bald hero had known about us, he'd have come down here and massacred us by now." Maiko Plasma reminded them.

"I agree. For now, it's best if we just bide our time until the right moment." Eyesight spoke up.

"The right moment for what?" Super Mouse asked as she and the other two looked up at Eyesight. The snake-haired monster answered with five simple words.

"To run for our lives!"


End file.
